Watching Snowflakes
by smol-grump
Summary: "You know... when I first heard the word babysitting, I didn't expect them to be around the same age as me. But then again, they act like a bunch of kids anyway." Modern/College-AU. Rated M for safety. G!pElsa. Elsanna. Non-incest. [CH.1-29: not beta'd, CH.30-?: Beta'd by Sharkamire]
1. Chapter 1

**So, here's my first Frozen fic. Enjoy.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was three in the afternoon but not a single soul could be seen lurking around the apartment building. No it wasn't as if it was empty, just not very alive at the moment. The red headed occupant was still encased with millions of covers, desperately trying to keep the biting cold from nipping her skin. Oh she's not sick or anything, just lazy.

_N-ice guy: Hey feisty, you ready for the MOST EPIC MOVIE IN ALL OF MAN KIND!?_

_Me: Ugh, I seriously don't understand why agreed to watch another batman movie with you_

_Me: You always copy Bruce when he's saying something_

_N-ice: Batman is the shit. Anyways, are you ready?_

_Me: Uuuuuhhhmmm... yea?_

_N-ice guy: The hell Anna, I'm on my way now._

_Me: I lost track of time! Just give me 5 extra mins_

The red head tried to wrestle her way out of the cocoon, falling face first on the carpeted floor. "Shit" She seriously didn't have time to nurse her aching face as she ran to the shower. She knew she should have gotten out of bed early, but she was just sooo warm...

_**Knock knock.**_

"Fucking Kristoff!" Anna quickly put her wet hair into a messy bun and slipped on a pair of dark ripped skinny jeans and a forest green top.

_**Knock knock Knock**_, "Open up!"

Anna swung the door open and mumbled, "No patience." Kristoff came barging in, shucking off his snow crusted coat. He rubbed his hands together vigorously, "Geez it's cold!"

Anna smiled a little and rolled her eyes, "it's nice to see you too Kristoff." She went into the kitchen started the coffee maker for them. The blonde brute plopped down on the old couch with a huff and stretched his legs.

"I thought we were leaving right away?" Anna hopped over the back of the couch and landed next to him. Kristoff took off his beanie and ran his hand through his hair. "We got time, that snow storm is brutal", he snatched the remote off the scratched up coffee table and turned on the TV.

Anna got up when the coffee maker beeped and made two mugs. Kristoff mindlessly flipped through channels until he reached the weather. (All roads to down town will be closed due to extreme weather conditions) "God dammit!" The brute roared and crossed his arm. Anna set the other mug and chuckled, silently thanking the gods that she didn't have to watch another damned Batman movie. The Green Lantern is so much better.

"Oh no! What ever shall we do", Anna continued in a mocking tone, "I know! We should totally like go to your place and play some video games!" Kristoff didn't live that far from her apartment, just a few blocks away. Kristoff let out a yelp and stuck out his scalding tongue.

"But I just came from there", he whined and looked up at her with puppy eyes. Anna quirked an eyebrow, already immune to the taller man's face, "Yeah, I can see that genius. But I got nothing here to do." Kristoff cautiously took another sip of his piping hot coffee.

Anna lived in a small apartment on the decent side of town, usually filled with college students and people living on slightly less than average pay. She was an art major moving into her second year at Delle University. She'd gotten in on a scholarship. The apartment was poorly insulated and was infested with spiders when she moved in, but later on she was able to replace the floors with dark wood and paint the walls a nice mint color and get better furniture. She still had to replace the "demon shower from hell", but that could wait for another time.

"Hm... Good point, alright then. Let me finish my coffee first", Kristoff smiled at the red head before taking another sip of the warm bitter liquid. Anna grinned and fist pumped before dashing into her room to grab her phone and keys. "Ready?" The blonde was already bundled up in his heavy coat and beanie. "Yup" She slipped on her jacket and was out the door.

* * *

**I live for your criticism. Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty, so here I am again. The first chapter was pretty uneventful but I promise this one will be more interesting. I don't have a scheduled time for my updates but you can expect them to be at least a week apart, maybe less.**

**Disclaimer: Never owned nothin'... Never will. **

* * *

Chapter 2

I always liked going to Kristoff's, it's roomy and comfortable and felt like home. He was still in college like me but he lives with his best friend Sven, he's a couple years older than us and works as a local vet. Their place was always filled with life, unlike my own empty apartment. I sighed and rolled over. I'm so lonely… It's 9:40 a.m. and the sun is killing my eyes through the blinds. I got up and stretched for a long time. If the sky is awake, then so am I. I turned on the shower so the water will start warming up, which takes for fucking ever. I've somewhat grown used to the cold, seeing that my apartment was always 5 degrees warmer than whatever it was outside. I slipped on a pair of sweat pants and quickly jogged out the apartment and down the stairs to the main floor. I lived on the third floor, so there was a lot of stairs. But that really didn't bother me anyway, I could use the exercise.

"Hiya Bill, weather did a full 180 right?" I smiled as I stopped by his desk. He chuckled and flipped to the next page of his newspaper, "Yeah, hopefully all this sun will melt all the snow away." I like Bill. He's always so nice and friendly to everyone, like a grandpa. When I finally unlocked the mail box I was surprised to see a few letters in there. Actual letters. I usually got a bunch of spam mail.

**To: Anna Dahle**

**From: Kai and Gerda Dahle**

I felt my blood run cold. Sure, I talked to them every week or two and emailed them but the only other time I received a hand written letter was after my parents died. I was sent to live with them until I could maintain a place of my own. I wonder if something terrible happened to my grandparents. Best to read these things in privacy. I took the elevator upstairs and ran into the apartment. I found myself in my studio room on the floor, staring at the letter. 'Alright Anna, here goes nothing.' Opening that damn letter felt like it took forever but I finally slid the paper out of the envelope.

I stared at the page for a good ten minutes soaking in every sentence. What. The Actual. FUCK. I stood up abruptly, bumping into my easel and sending everything on it crashing to the floor. I don't even care about the mess I made, there are way more important things to discuss. I raced out of the room, nearly slipping on wet paint. I ran out into the kitchen and grabbed the phone, dialing Grandpa's number furiously.

"Hello?"

"WHAT THE HELL GRANDPA?!"

"Anna! Watch your language."

"I will watch my language when you tell me what all this shit is about!"

"Anna I'm going to need you to calm down."

I paced around the kitchen, holding back an insult inching its way up my throat. I sighed and leaned against the counter.

I still sounded irritated, "What's all this about?"

"Well like I said, Gerda and I are getting old. We can no longer perform the way we used to. So now it's time to pass down the duty to the next generation. Our family has been watching over them for many generations, since medieval times. We must continue to, for they are capable of many... things, gifts is a better word. It won't be really hard Anna, just gotta make sure they are dressed, fed, and happy. It's just like babysitting... except a bit more complicated. You'll do fine Anna! You're naturally good with people." His voice was pleading, but stern. It seems like I don't have much of a choice if it's a family thing. And hey! People!

"Wait wait, can you at least tell me what I'm dealing with?" I know not a very dramatic answer, but its 11:35 and I have classes at 1:00.

"I think it's best if you meet them first. You might have seen one of them already." Seen them? Like at the park or something? I know I've done a lot of babysitting jobs before but you can't expect me to remember any of them. I huffed and started the shower.

"Alright Grandpa, I'll give it a shot. When do I start?"

I pulled out a pair of light washed jeans and an old adventure time hoodie. Quite satisfied with my outfit, I went back to the bathroom to check my water.

"You meet them tomorrow at 3, I hope you don't have any classes at that time. If you do I can easily reschedule."

Damn, still cold as fuck, "No no, 3 is fine Grandpa. I have morning classes tomorrow anyways. Can you at least tell me their age?"

"I'm sorry little red, but they're actually quite touchy about that subject. I think it's best for you to find out for yourself."

I huffed and stomped my foot. On cue he laughed heartily, as if he could see the pout on my face. "Pfft, I gotta go Grandpa, bye. Say hi to Grandma for me." I hung up the phone, 11:50. I stripped off my clothes and stepped into the shower. Kristoff will be stopping by to pick me up soon, I promised we'd go to the coffee shop since we missed our "Movie Monday." Why on Monday? Cause the lines for tickets and food are so much shorter and all the good seats are vacant. Plus, everyone needs a little somethin' to brighten up their Monday's right? I smiled, humming to myself as I rinsed out my hair. Thank god for warm water.

I finished pretty quickly and sat on the couch. Twin Braids, check. Clothes, check. Breath, check. Art supplies, check. Phone... phone… phone? I sat up abruptly and feverishly scanned the room.

Fuck. Oh gods... Oh my gods this isn't good. Not good at all. My phone is my life! I'm dying! I can feel it, the ever so painful sensation. I feel lost. I'm breathing too hard. Sweet Odin, someone help! Room… growing... blurry...

_**Beeeep!**_

The vibration made me jump, it was in my pocket the entire time. It's okay people! The world isn't at stake. It's Kristoff, he's waiting on me. I slipped on a varsity jacket with a big A on it over my hoodie and was out the door.

"Hey feisty, nice weather yeah?" I slipped into the tan seat of Kristoff's old car. It smelt like old fast food with the faint scent of musk. The air Freshener hanging from his mirror was doing VERY little.

"Mmhm, can't get enough of that sweet sunshine. Too bad every park in Arendelle is buried in 6 inches of snow." I personally hate the cold, but I love building snowmen. So it was like a win-loss situation for me. Kristoff on the other hand...

"Are you kidding me? It's beautiful, you should see the ports. I've never seen it freeze like that before." Well... He loves ice, and he likes the cold, he just hates snow storms. He pulled into a parking spot along the sidewalk. I decided to entertain him.

"Oh? And what other way can ice freeze Mr. Ice guy?" The look of passion was etched into his face, his eyes were shining brightly as he held the door open for me. "After you m'lady."

I giggled and curtseyed, "why thank you." We placed our orders and took a spot in the vacant part of the café. "So, as I was saying. There was this extremely strange pattern in the ice. Actual snowflakes. Highly detailed, enlarged snow flake patterns were found on the ice. Think that's not strange? Get this, it took 4 hours just to saw a small hole through the ice. It wasn't even half the size of my head!" Kristoff was pretty adorable when he was excited. He spoke so animatedly and waved his hands around in gestures. That's where we were a lot alike.

"Hmm I dunno Kristoff, you do have a pretty big head." I laughed when he gave me a pointed look. I was about to get up when Kristoff gestured for me to sit down. Such a gentle brute he is.

"One medium cup of diabetes with extra high blood pressure on top with a side thunder thighs", He placed my Chocolate Blizzard (triple chocolate shot iced mocha with extra whip cream, Carmel and chocolate shavings on top) and a slice of chocolate cake in front of me, "And one large cup of coffee and a breakfast muffin for me." I flustered and kicked his shin under the table before picking up my fork. Pretty sure the red in my cheeks was matching my hair.

Kristoff laughed and rubbed his aching shin. "Aw, feisty pants is embarrassed." I could definitely feel myself pouting as I shoved a piece of cake in my mouth. I only looked up for a few seconds to catch the small amount of pink on his cheeks. I looked back down quickly and focused on the delicious treat in front of me. I decided to change the subject. "Soo, about that ice. It's actually pretty interesting. I wonder what could cause that."

Kristoff took a sip of his coffee before responding, "I know right? I did some research on it, and it's actually not the first time it's happened. This has occurs twice before, but the snowflake patterns were different. Very similar, but different, and there was like an 80-90 years period in between the two." The enthusiasm crept back into his voice, but the look in his eyes weren't as shiny as when we first walked in.

I was really interested now, I normally would zone out during his ice rants. "Looks like there something paranormal going on in Arendelle", I half joked before sucking down a good portion of my Chocolate Blizzard. Kristoff chuckled and finished up his sandwich, "You tell me. We're going to be late, better hurry."

* * *

Mr. Klein decided to actually do his job for once and gave us a lecture about a few famous artists. Right now he was talking about a boring one that I didn't care to know of. I've been drawing my class mates for the twenty minutes. I think my top favorites would be this girl named Esmeralda and Jasmine. They're both foreign exchange students, so their faces were quite exotic. I really enjoyed drawing ethnic people. I got bored after a while and decided to search for a new face to draw. My breath hitched.

Right there, sat the most beautiful guy I have ever met in my entire life. He was a few shades paler than most people I've seen. Sharp angles practically made up most of his figure. Perfect cheekbones that was dusted lightly with a nearly invisible layer of freckles. Slightly hollowed cheeks only brought out the masculinity in his strong jaw. Perfect eyebrows that any girl would kill for was a two shades darker than the man's platinum blonde hair. It was buzzed short on the back and sides, leaving short gentle waves to spill slightly onto his forehead. He was broad shouldered, and chiseled. I didn't even have to really look, you could tell by the way his shirt hugged him. And oh my god, those lips. His lips were a soft pink and was naturally curved into the sexiest pout I've ever seen. He had an aquiline nose which sat comfortable between his deep set grey eyes- _thatwerestaringdirectlybackatmeohMYGODS!_

I squeaked before burying my head in my sketch book. My face was so red and hot I thought my book would catch on fire, hopefully killing me along with it. After about three minutes of spazzing I decided not to look anywhere near his general direction. I'm still pretty damn sure that my entire face and ears were still a few shades darker than my own fiery hair. I but my lip nervously and began fiddling with one of my braids. I felt shiver run down my back as someone continued to stare at me. It was unnerving, I felt cold, but a small warmth squirming inside me.

My eyes kept trying to wonder in the stranger's direction. I bit down on my lip harder and forced myself to pay attention to the lesson. After about 10 minutes I gave in, class was almost over anyway so had the chance to bolt when needed. When my eyes finally found their destination I was met by charcoal grey eyes. They were distant, seeming to be taking in every detail about me, nearly the same way I did to him a few minutes ago. He was still, regal like. He wore a pair of designer jeans and a simple long sleeve cotton shirt with the sleeves rolled up just below his elbows.

Gods why did you make such a handsome guy? Or did you accidentally drop one of your children. We stayed still, well he did, till Mr. Klein dismissed the class. As soon as he did I had slung over my shoulders and was out the building. Just keep speed walking Anna, Math building isn't that far away. Almost… there... Bam! I was on the floor, a few pencils were starting to roll away from me. I heard a low hum come from somewhere. I looked up to see the guy from Art class above me. I scrambled to pick up all my pencils then looked up again, he was gone... Good.

Enough embarrassment for me today. I made it a little early so I had some time to spare. It wasn't long till Kristoff came rolling in. Kristoff was like a handsome rough mountain man compared to the icy super model guy from before. He was tall and well-built since he played hockey for the college. Instead of styled hair and designer clothes he was dressed simply in worn out jeans and his Arendelle Wolves hockey shirt. His golden hair was longish and gave off a boyish charm.

Honestly, I've had a very tiny crush on him for a while. "How was art?" He pulled out the chair next to me and sat down. It was terrible, boring, scary, embarrassing as fuck, worst day ever. I pulled out my text book and note book, "It was so boring, and he decided to give a lecture about a bunch of boring artists."

Kristoff made a booing sound and kept searching through his back pack for his stuff. I rolled my eyes and smiled a little, "oh! I forgot to mention, I have to tell you something." We looked at each other for a while in awkward silence. "...Well?" I snapped out of my daze.

"Sorry! I have to go "babysit" or act like a guardian thing for this family. Something about it being family tradition. I was wondering if you could give me a ride here." Kristoff looked at me weirdly, he was about to say something but class started. I took out the letter and handed it to him. "Read it", I mouthed to him.

* * *

"I want to go with you." Kristoff has been extremely serious ever since the letter. It's 7:00 p.m. and we're binging on junk food in his living room. Sven doesn't get home until 7:30. So we opted to save him a few slices of pizza.

"I told you I'll be fine. It's just babysitting. The worst it can be is some old guy staring at me all day, so relax." Kristoff was sprawled out completely on the couch while I was reclining in Sven's lazy boy with a plate of pizza on my stomach.

Kristoff wiped his hands on his shirt. "I just don't want you to get hurt Anna. What if... What if you have to babysit a crazy person… or PEOPLE", Kristoff shuddered. He wasn't very fond of people in general. He preferred very small groups. The door flew open with a bang, nearly making me drop my pizza. Sven pushed one of Kristoff's legs and collapsed on the couch.

"Hey there Sven, you smell like piss." Sven leaned back and groaned, "Hi Anna, really? I never knew." I laughed at his sarcasm and tossed him a coke.

Kristoff rested his leg on Sven's lap, his other hanging limply over the back of the couch. Sven looked at Kristoff and cocked an eyebrow, "you seem tense." Kristoff scoffed and handed him the letter, "Here read this." Wait what? Hey! Oh whatever. I flipped the channel since the movie was over. Futurama came on.

Sven's dark bushy brows practically knitted together in concentration. He couldn't read very well. Kristoff busted into laughter, lightly kicking Sven's stomach. The dark haired man slapped his knee and growled. "I don't see the problem, I mean you grandpa sent you this right?" I nodded, I even spoke to him.

"Then it should be safe." I sat up some and stuck my hand out towards Sven, a bright smile on my face, "Thank you! At least someone has some faith." Kristoff rolled his eyes and grumbled. Sven laughed lightly and kneaded Kristoff's calf absent mindedly, making him close his eyes. Sven was about two inches taller than Kristoff.

He was a hairy guy with broad shoulders. He had curly dark brown hair and stubble all along his jaw. His hazel eyes were always glowing with happiness. We stayed till 10 watching cartoons and gorging ourselves on greasy food till Kristoff took me home. Today was a good day for the most part.

* * *

**Comments are always appreciated :)**


	3. Chapter 3

***slowly peeks head around the corner* Yoo-hoo!**

**Haha...**

**Disclaimer: Stiiill own nothing...**

* * *

Chapter 3

The classes felt slow to the anxious red head. The mystery man was nowhere in sight for the art class. Anna sighed and checked her phone for the time. 2:40. Kristoff was supposed to come at 2:45. There was no stopping him from at least doing that; Anna didn't want to pay for a cab anyway. She was wearing a pair of dark washed jeans, a dark green tank top with a grey knitted hoodie over it. The hood was left open, exposing her freckled skin. Her strawberry blonde hair was in their trademark braids. It was particularly windy today, making the light snow seem worse than it really was.

_N-ice guy: I'm outside. Hurry up._

Anna bundled up in her winter coat and hat before racing out the apartment. She took the stairs two steps at a time, nearly tripping and landing on her face. Kristoff smiled as she hopped into the car and slammed the door, "Hey feisty, you're pretty excited."

Anna beamed at him and locked herself in, "Of course! New people! Did you know I get paid by the town for this? Well... not really paid, but "allowance"..." Kristoff raised an eyebrow and glanced at the giddy red head. "How much?" Anna rested her head against the window, her smile never even faltered.

"Uhm like 300 dollars every two weeks." Kristoff whistled and slowed to a stop at the red light, "Damn, that's a lot. I still don't trust these people though. Where's the place again?"

Anna hummed, "59 North Mountain Drive, in the mountain part." There were some people who lived along the bottom part of North Mountain, the rest of it was reserved for wild life and hunting. Almost everything was hidden by thick trees and bushes. Perfect for people who loved their privacy.

"Well, at least now we know that no one will hear you scream, so be extra careful", Kristoff mumbled. Anna rolled her eyes, noticing that the paced a small market place and a strange building a little farther down. They made a quick turn causing Anna to bum her head against the window. "Kristoff! What the hell?" The blond chuckled and gave her an apologetic smile before becoming serious.

The car slowed to a stop, "59 right?" Anna nodded before unbuckling her seat belt. A warm hand covered hers, causing Anna to jump. She found herself staring into deep pools of chocolate brown."I know I've said it a million times but be careful alright? Something about this just rubs me the wrong way."

She gave an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes, "Yes father, I understand. No drinking, no drugs, and don't do anything stupid. Remember! 911." Her tone was mocking, earning herself a pointed look.

She smiled and patted the blonde's cheek, "If anything happens, you'll be the first one I call." Anna slipped out of the car and started walking down the stone path to the steps. Kristoff grinned and yelled loud enough for everyone to hear, "Didn't you want me to walk you to the door?" Anna flustered and stomped her foot, but Kristoff drove off before she could get in a word.

The house was huge, probable about two floors high with smoke barreling out the old brick chimney. It appeared to be there for hundreds of years but had a remodeled look to it. It looked as if it belonged to royalty. Even the darkly painted door seemed a bit intimidating.

_**Knock know kn- knock knock**__._

She shifted around nervously, and focused on the beautiful garden dying in their front yard. She suddenly noticed that the space where she entered had an iron bar gate. They were expecting her. A shiver went down Anna's spine. After a good 2 minutes the red head raised her hand again. The door swung open and a gust of warm sweet air hit her hard. "Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" A goofy grin was plastered on his face with his arms stretched out wide.

Anna was still stunned by the sudden burst of energy. She took the time to soak in his presence. He had curly platinum blond hair that threatened to touch his shoulders, but was mostly tucked away in his red beanie. His face somewhat resembled the mysterious guy from before, but his features were softened by the fat in his cheeks and the light freckles on the bridge of his nose. Even his eyes were a lighter warmer grey than the mysterious man's. He was a lot shorter though, probably only an inch taller than herself. He was lean and appeared smaller in his over sized shirt and jean shorts.

"He's going to stand there forever if you don't hug him." Anna jumped out of her trance only to turn red again. It was that guy from before, he was in a simple grey top and baggy jeans. "O-oh", Anna gave Olaf an awkward hug. He giggle and squeezed her hard before bouncing off in the other direction. Anna was still blushing furiously when the guy held out his hand, "I'm Marshall, and it's nice to finally greet you properly."

He was extremely polite, even though his outfit was completely casual she felt like she was in the presence of royalty. Anna shook his hand and laughed nervously, "De-Definitely! My name's Anna, Anna Dhale. Sounds like Arendelle, but i-it's totally different! I u-used to be b-bullied about it a lot as a kid. Silly how kids are right! B-but that never stopped me, nope! I just fought back twice as hard- Wait, oh my god I'm so sorry I'm rambling." Anna buried her face in her hands, no positive that her face was now brighter than her hair.

She almost would die on the spot if she haven't seen Marshall's lips quirked slightly. "Let me take your coat, you definitely don't need it in here. Feel free to wonder around." Anna nodded curtly, not trusting herself to speak until Marshall disappeared down the hall. She let out a very long sigh before taking her worn out sneaker's and placing them neatly next to the. The inside of the house was surely nothing like the outside. The foyer's ceiling extended fully. Making the second floor visible from bellow. There was an elegant railing keeping anybody from falling from the second floor.

Anna padded down the spacious hallway Marshall disappeared into. It was a silvery off white color with painting hanging on both walls. It wasn't full yet, so she guessed it's a work in progress. The red head was stunned when she reached the other side of the hall. The room was amazing. The spaces were divided up by color. What would be the living room took up most of the space, the color was a rich dark green. The flat screen TV was mounted on an angled wall, right above a beautiful old fireplace. Dark wooden shelves were built right into the walls on each side.

Someone was obviously a gamer, seeing that there were three consoles perched next to each other on one shelf while the rest of it was littered with games and an expensive looking speaker. The other shelf was filled with movies in alphabetical order, small knick-knacks disrupted the flow of DVD's and tapes ever so often. A large furry off-white rug covered the pronounced area, making sure toes were kept warm at all times. The off-white leather furniture looked extremely plush to the touch. Even the couch reclined! 'Oh how jealous Kristoff would be right now' Anna smirked to herself and hopped into the puffy cool recliner.

She giggled and stood up. A giggle joined hers, "Extremely comfortable, I know!" Olaf popped up next to her with his radiant grin. Anna couldn't help the smile starting to crack on her face.

"Hey Olaf, what's up?" The energetic blond rocked back and forth on his heels, " Oh nothing, I just heard laughter and wanted to laugh too!" The petite girl quirked a brow, but was still smiling none the less.

"So, quite the collection you got here. I've never seen so many games in one place." Olaf giggled again and waved his hand dismissively, "Psh, this is nothing. You should see our rec room. That's where we keep a bunch of stuff we don't often use in. C'mon! I'll show you." Anna didn't have time to respond before the younger boy was dragging Anna back down the broad hallway and in front of a plain white door. As soon as it opened, Anna's jaw dropped.

The room was dimly lit, with another flat screen TV mounted on the wall adjacent to the door, a hot tub was placed a few feet in front of it. On the wall opposite of the door was made mostly out of built in shelves. Hundreds of games, videos, and records were stacked on the shelves. On the far left wall was a mini bar and with a beautiful fish tank on either side of it.

On the far right was a black leather love seat pressed against the wall. A few feet in front of it was a slick pool table, an unfinished game was still evident. Olaf leaned down a little and whispered, "Don't touch those... or else Marshmallow and Els will be upset." Anna nodded absently, her mind still trying to register the hot tub.

Olaf dragged her out of her trance when he closed the door. "Then the next room over is the Studio room, its where Marshal usually works. But he doesn't like people going in there. Then right across from it is the bathroom, just in case you gotta pee." The blonde showed her a few more unnecessary rooms. Olaf made a sharp turn that she didn't notice before, nearly bumping Anna's head against the corner.

He busted through another door and grinned, "Here's the guest room, and there's another guest room across the hall. But we don't have guests very often anymore, so we have to dust everything..." His face faltered slightly and something dark ran across his grey eyes before regaining his smile, " But! It's best to be prepared! Oh, and I forgot to show you the kitchen!" Anna felt the temperature drop drastically for a second before returning back to its warm atmosphere.

She followed Olaf back into the living area, now noticing the dining table that was perched on a slightly raced platform, the walls in that area was an ice grey with a small chandelier resembling ice hanged over the glass table. A small bouquet of winter's breath, very rare flowers that were incredibly hard to find, was perched in a blue vase on the table. "This house is fancy as fuck", Anna muttered to herself as she followed Olaf. A wall separated the kitchen from the living area, but there was a large window and counter built in to the wall, so it didn't seem entirely separated. As soon as Anna stepped through the arch connecting the two rooms her jaw fell once again. All of their appliances were a shiny chrome while black granite made up all of the counter tops. The cabinets were extremely fashionable and complimented everything in the kitchen, even the grey stone floors. There was a glass sliding door which led to deck and pool.

"Dude... your kitchen is like twice the size of my entire apartment." Anna ran a hand over the cool tops. Olaf chuckled, "Everything seems over the top here doesn't it? I'm actually quite proud to say that my sister remodeled the entire house." Anna's eyes grew to the size of saucers as she stared at Olaf, "Seriously!? Your sister did all of this!"

Olaf scratched his neck, "Well my father did some as well, but most of the ideas were hers. I helped though!" The blonde puffed out his chest and grinned. Anna erupted in giggles, "Well Olaf, you did an amazing job too." His grin grew sheepish as a blush spread across his cheeks. The blond scratched behind his ear, "I still have to show you upstairs and the basement. But that could wait for another time, there's nothing but exercise equipment down there anyways."

Anna thanked him as he wandered off. She heard faint muttering from him as he left, as if he was talking to himself. Anna decided to just wonder upstairs herself, the dark wooden stairs were another thing the definitely didn't bother to change. The red head jogged up the stairs, cringing at the cracks and squeaks. "I'm not in the least bit graceful..." Anna sighed to herself before wrapping her hood around her tightly. Upstairs was an extremely sharp contrast to do down stairs. The air was cold and crisp, the faint smell of peppermint wafted through the air.

The walls were a creamy white color while the dark wooden paneling was left intact. Even the long worn out rug was still in place. Anna stumbled down the hallway aimlessly until she came across large windows and a beautiful glass door. The snow stopped falling, but the wind didn't stop. Anna didn't mind though and stepped out onto the large balcony. Her breath hitched at the beautiful site. Evergreens and dead trees littered the scene. Above that you could see the frozen ports and quaint downtown of Arendelle. But the snow covered mountains were what took Anna's breath away. They seemed to melt into the sky.

"Breath taking, isn't it?" Anna hitched and whipped around. There sat the most beautiful woman she has ever seen in her life. Long platinum hair was pulled into a thick braid over her left shoulder, exposing her long creamy neck. She was pale and regal like Marshall, but her cheeks were fuller like Olaf's. Her cute nose turned slightly up. Her lips were a reddish pink though and fuller. She wore an over sized scandinavian sweater with a pair of denim short shorts. Her long toned legs left Anna's mouthwatering at the site, she was definitely at least three inches taller. But what caught her most was those striking blue eyes, they were framed by those thick beautiful lashes.

They were mostly a steel blue that melted into a deep royal blue near the pupil. "You might want to close your mouth, don't want anything unwanted in there", the blonde didn't bother looking up from the book she was reading and took a sip of her hot chocolate. Anna was pretty thankful for that as well and straightened up her posture.

"I-I'm so sorry to intrude! I was just wondering around the house and I saw the view and I couldn't h-help noticing the view and I wanted to get a better look. I didn't know someone else was out here, not that I didn't get an even beautifuller view when I turned around. Wait! No! Wait, I didn't mean that you were ugly, you're hot. And you're not fuller, definitely not with those legs! Th-that didn't come out right at all, I-I didn't mean t-to like hit on you l-like that. W-wait I w-wasn't trying to! I-I mean... gods I'm so fucking weird..." Anna tugged her hood hard over her head, her entire body was probably the color of the blonde's red mug.

The blonde quirked an eyebrow, "its Elsa, just so you know who you're hitting on." A trace of humor was evident in her voice, only making Anna squirm more. "U-um... Anna. I've been wondering, where are the little ones?"

Elsa flipped to another page and hummed, "What little ones?" Anna shivered from the cold, trying to find anything BUT the elegant blonde to focus on, "The kids Gran- Mr. Dhale requested that I look over." For the first time Elsa looked up from her book, those striking blue eyes gave away nothing but took in everything. Just like Marshall's charcoal grey ones... "Kai didn't give you much information on us I see. Come, you're shivering."

The blonde shut her book and stood up gracefully before guiding Anna inside. Then thought suddenly struck her, who wear's only a sweater and short shorts while it's snowing outside and not look the slightest bit cold? Olaf was wearing shorts and a thin shirt too. Even Anna was shivering in her thick fuzzy socks and knitted hoodie.

The duo found themselves back in the living room, the fire was still going. Anna sat on the soft leather couch while Elsa reappeared with two fresh cups of hot coco. Elsa handed the smaller woman her cup before sitting a comfortable distance away from her. Anna took a sip, savoring the warm sweet liquid on her tongue. "Basically you've been sent here to make sure a bunch of spoiled brats- that's us- from getting out of control and destroying Arendelle." Anna nearly choked on her drink because of Elsa's bluntness.

"Wait wait wait, I have to babysit you guys!? But I'm pretty sure you're all older than me!" Elsa didn't seem fazed as she swished the contents of her cup around, "You're... 20 I'm guessing? Marshall is 20, Olaf is 18, and I'm 22. Olaf prefers the term "watching" or "playing guardian". He doesn't like being considered a child." She clutched the cup tightly and downed about half of the contents. She was so freaking casual it was scary.

Anna stared into the fire, she was slightly unnerved by all of this. "So how much damage can a bunch of spoiled brats do?" She asked half-jokingly, looking over at the older woman. Elsa hummed again and stared at the ceiling, "you have absolutely no idea. It's best to find out another time."

Anna looked confused, "Why?"

Elsa didn't bother move, the slight clenching of her jaw almost went unnoticed by the red head. "I don't trust you." Anna was taken back and hurt by the blonde's words. She couldn't do much harm even if she tried, but Anna guessed she was just being protective over her brothers. "Have any parents?" Anna tried to dig up more information. "Dead. Both of them."

Elsa's face was unreadable as usual. You had absolutely no idea what was going on in her head. Anna nodded slowly, "My parents died too, we got into a very bad car crash. I lost them when I was 12." Her aquamarine eyes were watery at the thought, but she was too busy looking at the fire to notice the sympathy in the other's hypnotic blues.

"I'm sorry to hear that." They sat in silence for a while. It was slightly awkward but they both managed. "It's like 6:30, I don't have to make like dinner or anything for you guys?" Anna looked over at the blonde.

A small chuckle escaped those beautiful lips, "No no, we'll be fine. You should get home, it's not good to travel the roads when it's dark and snowing." Anna set her cup on the glass coffee table and stretched, "I forgot to tell you, you did an amazing job designing this house. I wish I could design my apartment as nice as this."

Elsa took the opportunity to sprawl out on the couch and stifled a yawn, "Thanks, I'm an architect and anthropology major. So this was more like my own personal project." Anna turned and looked at her with wide eyes, " You go to DU!? I've never seen you! Marshall is in my art class."

Elsa scratched her stomach lazily, "Yeah, but I qualify for online classes. So I just take those so I don't have to leave the house. Marshall goes to the campus sometimes, but he usually takes his classes online too. Olaf's in private school." Anna texted Kristoff to come pick her up before slipping her phone back in her pocket.

"Oh, what's Olaf's passion?" Elsa gestured towards the shelves stacked with a few consoles and games. "He's very competitive, I play too but this is mainly Olaf's domain." Anna nodded, clearly impressed.

She looked over at the lounging blonde. The older woman reminded her very much of a cat. Her bangs were pulled back into a messy mound on her head, it was already starting to fall back on her face. Elsa yawned openly this time before rolling on her other side, waving her hand dismissively, "feel free to make yourself comfortable till your ride comes. You're going to be here pretty often from now on." Anna nodded, though the platinum blonde couldn't see and wondered off into the hallway full of art.

Everything was fine till she bumped into a rock hard chest, "Oh! I'm so sorry Marshall!" He didn't bother acknowledging her apology and bowed slightly, " I assume you ride will be here soon." Anna flustered at his politeness and nodded. "Very well, your coat is in the closet near the entrance. I hope you enjoyed your stay."

Anna looked up, meeting the mysterious charcoal eyes, "Oh yes, your h-house is quite wonderful." The corner of his lips quirked almost invisibly, just like his sisters. He gave a curt nod before heading towards his destination.

_**Vrrr…**_

_N-ice guy: I'm outside._

_Fireball: K, hold on_

Anna bundled up quickly before dashing off the property. This time she locked the Iron Gate behind her, before slipping into the back seat of the dingy old car. Sven sat in the front, he turned around excitedly as the car started rolling, "How was it? Were their parents' home? Were the kids nice? They look pretty rich."

Anna smiled and rolled her eyes, "Well, they ARE rich, you should of seen their living room. HD flat screen TV, 4 high def. speakers, 3 consoles, and 2 shelves stacked with video games and movies! I thought I was going to faint when I saw it." Sven, as usual, was easily amazed.

Kristoff however, just scoffed, " Since when did kids need so many games anyway, I bet they aren't allowed to play most of them." Anna smiled, highly aware of the jealousy in the brute's voice, " I think what was most surprising was their ages. Two of them are older than me actually."

The car swerved, causing Anna to spazz and grip her seat beat for dear life. Her face was drained of color. "Kristoff, what the hell!" Sven growled and rubbed his sore head. Kristoff didn't bother continuing down though road, he turned around in his seat and looked Anna straight in the eyes, " How much older? Are they all boys or girls? Can they fight? Are they strong?" Anna groaned and rolled her eyes.

She knows Kristoff is a really protective guy, so she figured answering will ease the tension. "There's one girl and two boys. The girl is 22, one boy is 20, and the other is 18. They're all in pretty amazing shape, they have a weight room in the basement." The blonde nodded slowly before starting the car up again and driving down the weaving road.

"The youngest one is really _really_ sweet, but the older two seemed to prefer their distance. So I think I can easily keep out of trouble, Father." There were many traces of annoyance in the red heads voice, making Sven chuckle.

"But can they fight?" Kristoff quirked an eyebrow as he glanced up at the mirror. Anna bit her lip in thought. Can they? They're probably a bunch of black belts in judo or something. But they were so friendly, well Olaf was. Marshall and Elsa seemed like they didn't want to even be bothered. Well... Elsa didn't really care either way.

"They probably do, but they were pretty laid back. One of them is in my art class." More like polite, energetic, indifferent, and an overall regal air. Kristoff murmured something under his breath and looked straight ahead, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the wheel. Sven reached over and squeezed the shorter man's arm reassuringly.

Anna smiled a little at the interactions and closed her eyes, "I swear he's a gentleman Kristoff, nothing can go wrong with him." Kristoff scoffed as he pulled into the parking lot, "Yeah Hans was too, now look where that got us." Anna tensed up, a tightness in her chest formed. Sven punched the blonde's arm hard, causing him to flinch.

"Ow wha- Geez, I'm sorry Anna. I didn-" Anna was already out the door, tears sliding down her face, "Good night Sven. Kristoff." She slammed the car door and disappeared through the apartment building doors. Kristoff banged his head against the wheel, "Shit... Ow!" Sven punched him again.

* * *

**Reviews! Glorious Reviews! Oh how I crave them so...**

**I feel like I was a bit too descriptive in this chapter, but oh well.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So it appears I'm a few days late with this update. It being summer and all. This is usually why I don't goals for myself 'cause then I feel the need to procrastinate and procrastination equals lateness and lateness equals bad... Any who! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I found lint! I own lint! But... no Frozen... *sob***

* * *

Chapter 4

I probably overreacted from Kristoff's comment, but whatever. Hans was a terrible mistake. A lying, cheating asshole that I was too blind to see what he was really like till the damage was done. Because of him I was depressed for nearly my entire junior year and I lost most of my friends. Yeah that's right, lonely little Anna wasn't always so lonely. I still felt a little lonely with them, but it's even more obvious without them. I decided to call Grandpa today since I didn't get the chance yesterday.

"Grandpa?"

"Why hello there Anna, surprising to get a call from you at the hour."

That's right, it's 8:20. I'm usually dead at this hour. "I was just calling to check up on you."

"Oh I'm doing fine, Gerda says hello."

"That's good, how is she?"

"Oh she's still as chatty as ever, though her memory is getting a little worse." He sounded sad... I feel a little sad too.

"I hope she'll get better soon..."

"Yes, hopefully... How was your first day babysitting?" I was intending to talk about that.

"It was nothing like I expected it to be. They were really polite for the most part, but there was something off about them." I heated some water on the stove and pulled out a noodle cup.

"Oh? Like what?" He knows what I'm talking about, he's definitely not telling me something.

"Like... I don't know, they all seemed so cold. Not emotionally, well except Marshall and maybe Elsa, but physically. And they were all wearing light clothing even though it's almost December. I mean downstairs was warm, but upstairs was like an icebox. But I guess weird behavior often comes with being shut ins." I grumbled the last part out after remembering what Elsa said. Grandpa didn't catch the last part.

Grandpa chuckled, "I'm guessing you barely saw any of Marshall then, he's a very skittish person and enjoys his solitude. I do remember when you'd go play in the snow in your pajamas and socks."

"Yeah but I was also shivering and caught a cold every time. I guess will have to be careful not to overwhelm him. Grandpa obviously you've been watching them for a very long time, can you please tell me about them?" Maybe it could make my job so much easier. Though it's a big house, I wondered around for a good hour after Olaf went on with his life. I didn't even hear a single sound, and the white walls felt like they were closing in on me. A shiver ran down my spine at the thought.

"No dear, I think you'll have to handle that on your own." I stomped my foot and whined like a child.

"But Grandpa! Why?"

"I don't want my knowledge to change your perspective. I want you to know them for who they are, and nothing else."

I sighed in frustration. I know what he means, "Can you at least tell me some important things?"

"Ah yes, important things. Elsa has panic attacks, we never know when, so there's always a few bottles lying somewhere around the house. She also has an extreme sweet tooth, so at least you're not alone. Marshall... Just make sure to check on him every once in a while. If you can't find him after looking five minutes then it's best not to pursue him. Olaf loves attention. If you really want him to love you, feed him compliments and play games with him. Oh! And beware of Marshmallow." I couldn't help but laugh, he said the last part so seriously.

"Ha-ha alright Grandpa, I'll be very careful. Thanks for the info, I'm guessing there's more?"

"In due time dear, it's best to experience things for yourself." Grandpa always said that, I can picture him smiling right now.

"Alright Grandpa, I'll talk to you later. I love you." I felt slightly vulnerable saying it, but I haven't said it in a while.

"I love you too little red, good bye."

I decided to spend the rest of my painting in my studio, I planned to go "babysit" at 2:30 this time, since I don't have any classes today. I always loved painting. But I always got so messy, so I don't bother with it very often. I'm pretty sure I just sat around smearing lines on a canvas for about 2 hours now, so it must be like 10:40 or something.

_**Knock knock knock.**_

Damn it.

I wiped my hands on my raggedy old sweat pants and trudged towards the door. I didn't have to ask, I already could tell by his three distinct knocks.

And there he stood.

In his usual worn out jeans and black beanie. His eyes were darkened with guilt. "So uh, hey." I felt like riding this out.

"Hi", I shifted my weight to one leg and crosses my arms.

"Eh..." He rubbed his neck and looked down, obviously uncomfortable. I let out an aggravated sigh and reached for the door knob. "Hold on! Geez, Look I'm sorry about what I said last night. I didn't mean to bring him up like that. I know he hurt you, very badly."

Kristoff's face was practically pleading. Oh who could say no to that broken face? I couldn't keep up my facade any longer and rolled my eyes. A grin split across my face. His look went from sorry to offended, "Hey! You played me..."

I scoffed, "No, what you said did cut me deep. But I already knew I fucked up with Hans, can't hold my mistake against you. Plus, I can't stay mad at that adorable face." I cooed mockingly and scratched under his chin.

He growled and moved his head away, his cheeks were tinting red. "But if you really want to say you're sorry, you'll be my driver for the day. First to the café, then the mall real quick, then to the grocery store, and then to my babysitting duties." Kristoff rolled his eyes but smiles anyway, "I'm your driver every day." I grinned as he made himself at home on the couch and turned on the television. I trotted back to my room to change and take a quick shower.

* * *

I grinned and dragged Kristoff down the candy aisle. So. Much. Chocolate. What type of chocolate would Elsa like? Dark chocolate, white chocolate, Milk chocolate, Rolo's, Tootsie rolls... Hmm... Gah!

I jumped, nearly bumping my head on the metal shelf. Kristoff poked me! "You were in such deep concentration", He smirked. I noticed he had a huge variety pack of candy and another bag full of carrots. Yuck, hate carrots. "Looking for a cavity?" I quirked an eyebrow and nodded towards the bag in his hand. "It's for Sven, he asked me." I nodded and picked up 3 Toblerone and 2 king sized Hershey bars. All milk chocolate of course. "Alright, I'm set."

* * *

Kristoff turned serious again once we were getting close to the house. The gates were open, like last time."Be careful", He gave my shoulder a light squeeze.

I smiled at him before slipping out the car, "Yeah yeah, bye Kristoff. I'll call you when I'm ready." Kristoff nodded and I closed the door. I strolled up the stone path and did my signature knock on the door. The door opened a lot quicker this time. I was greeted by a Marshall's polite smile, I noticed he waved to something behind me. Aww, Kristoff waited for me to get into the house.

He looked kind of... jealous? Yeah, jealous, that's it. "It's nice to see you again Anna." A waved as Kristoff drove off and stepped into the house. I let a smile split across my face, "It's nice to see you too. How has your day been?" It's weird, I feel the need to act polite too. I took of my shoes and put them in line.

"It's been quite well so far, nothing exciting really. And you?" Though his smile was there, his eyes were still emotionless pools of grey. I tried not to stare, his muscles flexed under his thin white shirt whenever he moved. "Eh, an average day for me." He nodded and hummed. Even Marshall dresses lightly, even though the house was cold.

We chatted a while longer as we made our way into the living room, the bag of chocolates were still in my hand. "Annaaaa!" I didn't have time to react when a mound of curly blonde hair invaded my eyesight. I laughed and hugged back, "Hey Olaf!"

He loosened his grip just enough to beam at me, "What's in the bag?" Oh! That's right! I stepped back and opened the bag for Olaf, "Just some chocolate." Olaf clasped his hands together and grinned childishly, "Sweets!"

"Be careful Anna, Olaf can't have more than two chocolate bars a day, he gets... hyper", Marshall called front the kitchen. I didn't even notice him disappear. Olaf rolled his eyes as I gave him a chocolate bar, "It's perfectly fine. Thanks Anna!" Olaf plopped down on the couch and began munching away on the bar.

"Want one Marshall?" I peaked my head into the kitchen, he was shifting through the cabinets. He smiled politely, "No thanks, I only like Toblerones really. Not a fan of plain chocolate."

I grinned and pulled out one, " Well look at that, seems like I got lucky today." This caused his smile to brighten, it sent flutters in my stomach. But the smile didn't reach his eyes. "Thank you."

I sat down next Olaf, pulling out my own Toblerone. "Wanna play a game?" Olaf grinned as he turned on the TV. I shrugged, "Sure, I'm up for anything." Light clothes again, red basketball shorts and a grey tee. Olaf whooped and flipped to the Xbox 360 channel, there was a black ops disc already in place. I grinned as he handed me a controller, I love this game. "We're playing one on one first, I wanna see what you got." I cracked my neck as the game started and smirked, "Don't be sad when you get your ass kicked."

I sat there dumbfounded. My ass has been kicked, hard. 43 to 7. Olaf was doing a happy dance around the couch while Marshall snickered. Not even he was trying ease my pain! I pouted and crossed my arms, "Psh, I was just warming up."

Marshall smirked, "sure you were." I huffed and switched to an online game, too irritated to fluster from his sexiness. At least Olaf will be on my team. Olaf grinned and laid on the floor. Marshall was lounging on the other side of the couch. Marshall joined us in the game after a while. I still haven't seen any sign of Elsa, so after the last game I stopped to go look for her.

First checked all the rooms on the first floor before going upstairs. Upstairs was a lot colder than downstairs, maybe someone left the door to the balcony open. I checked and nothing was there. Door was locked. Hm... Maybe it's adventure time. I chuckled to myself, hoodie reference. I decided to go back the stairs then go right instead of left.

I also noticed how much darker it was upstairs. Well it's a big house, maybe they're just trying to save on the electric bill. The first door I opened lead to a small library area. The second one was like walking into a museum of gaming technology. They even had a dream caster in there! The door across from it was most definitely Olaf's. Of course, 'cause it had a "property of Olaf" sign on it and a bunch of stickers. The door farthest down the hall had a "do not enter" posted on it. Probably another bedroom I guess. I met a fork in the road somewhat, left or right?

I decided to turn left, this one had 3 doors. The other lead to the balcony thing I saw in the foyer, a door at the very end of the hallway, and another door in front of the railing. But! I could explore that another time. The first door was the most amazing bathroom I've ever seen. You could fit a small family in the bathtub, and the shower looked absolutely stunning. Even the toilet looked too nice to sit on. Well Elsa definitely wasn't in here.

The door next to it was beautiful. It was white with snowflakes painted all over it. Whoever did it took their time, because none of them were like the other. What stood out the most was the biggest snowflake placed in the center of the door, something about it felt so strange. I decided not to open the door, someone only puts that much detail on a door if it leads to a bedroom. The last door was farther down than the decorated one. It was locked as well so I decided to turn back and check the other doors. I felt myself pout, where could Elsa be?

The door could be seen from the foyer, so I guess it was a somewhat public place. And I was right, it's a music room. A grand piano sat in the center of the room while a line of guitars hang on the wall. Some bass, some electric, and a few acoustic ones. On the opposite wall was a shelf with what looked to be violin cases on it. And on the floor were a few more cello cases and a large bass lined up neatly against said wall. There were a few metal folding chairs around the room and a stylish looking black couch in the far back, I guess for observing.

The room was a light grayish color with a few paintings littering the wall. Unique red vases were placed on either side of the couch, giving the room some color. I wondered into the room to get a better look at the artwork. "Looking for me", the tone was unreadable. I squeaked and spun around. No one was there, what the hell? "Boo", I nearly jumped 3 feet in the air when a cool breeze tickled my ear.

This time I whipped around and saw her, a smug look dancing across her eyes. You're a playful one aren't you? "You almost gave me a heart attack", I whined and scowled at her. "Aah, But I didn't."

I huffed and clumsily pulled out the king sized chocolate bar from my pocket, " A little birdie told me you had a sweet tooth too, so I f-figured eh, why not?" That came out kind of lame. The dorky look on my face didn't help either. Maybe it was how wide and excited her eyes got that fucked me up. A slight rosy hue spread across her alabaster skin as she carefully took the chocolate. She gave me a small smile, "Thanks."

Oh gods.

My heart.

Someone get the chest pads! It stopped. One does not simply hold that much cuteness in one smile. I felt the room become slightly warmer, unlike the biting cold it was when I first entered. Probably just me though. Anna, use your brain now, stop staring. I rocked on my heels.

"Yep."

Dumbass.

"How bout we go downstairs? It'll be a lot warmer for you." Not for her, but for me she said, keep note. I nodded as she led the way downstairs, I decided to take in her appearance since I couldn't be seen. Her hair was in a braid again. Her bangs were down this time though, falling into her eyes. She was wearing an old fly leaf hood that was two sizes too big and grey sweatpants this time. That seemed a bit more normal than the short shorts she wore last time. But those sweat pants still gave me a nice view of her- LEGS! Nice view of her legs!

Gods I'm a pervert... She somehow managed to descend down the stairs without making a sound while everyone was probably aware of my presence. When we got to the bottom of the steps I noticed that the TV was off and Olaf was nowhere in sight. However there was a fire going and I heard the chopping of vegetables in the kitchen. "Marshall tends to cook from time to time. He's really good, but basic."

I was honestly quite impressed. Good looks, a gentleman, artistic, and can cook. Even Hans couldn't cook for his life and he hated art. Elsa already disappeared into the kitchen, so I quickly followed after her. "Whatcha cooking?" I took a seat next to Elsa and propped my elbows on the island. Marshall was pretty graceful around the kitchen. He glanced at us before he continued, " A steak, not sure yet. What are you guys cooking?"

I quirked an eyebrow, "Nothin'...?" I looked at Elsa for some guidance.

She shrugged and took another sip of her colorless drink, "Nothing, don't feel like cooking." Now I was confused, isn't Marshall cooking dinner. Marshall's movements were very fluid as he began chopping another pepper, "I guess you will be starving tonight." I'm so lost, so there's no dinner? Are we ordering? Elsa's light chuckle brought me out of my thoughts, "Our kitchen is more like a free for all. Everyone normally just cooks for themselves or order take out. Sometimes we're generous enough to cook for everybody." Oooh... That makes sense. Feels like she read my thoughts.

"Well damn, if I had to really cook I'd probably poison myself. I really suck at it. Accept for sandwiches! I'm a pro at those, 'cause they don't require a stove... or seasonings. I have a habit of burning water. And oil. And pasta. But mostly myself, which hurts a lot. Wait of course it'll hurt! I mean it would be even worse if it didn't but still", I was starting to ramble.

Marshall seemed pretty surprised, "Burning water?" I blushed lightly, seeing that I caught his attention, "Trust me, I make it happen. It's one of my many talents." Elsa got up and refilled her glass with... something? I thought it was water.

"Well that's some interesting talent you got there." I smiled sheepishly and kicked the island as she sat back next to me. I decided to stay quiet and observe. This is the first time I've actually seen Elsa in the same room as one of her brothers. They seemed very comfortable with each other, but I guess how it's supposed to be with siblings. I wouldn't know, my mother was pregnant when she died.

I squeaked and ducked a little too late and got hit by a piece of red pepper. Marshall smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, "Sorry Anna, I was aiming for this-" He jerked his head in Elsa's direction, annoyance flashed in his eyes for second "- imp over there." Elsa was now farther away from me, half ducking under the island. I giggled and flicked the red piece at her.

Elsa didn't bother dodging and smirked at Marshall, "Your aim is terrible." Marshall pointed the knife in her direction and quirked a brow, "Next time I won't miss, I promise you that." I felt another giggle bubble from my throat. The two paused, both had a smile on their face. Smiling about what though? Didn't really do anything. But they both had a very attractive smile...

On very attractive faces.

Faces on very attractive people.

Attractiveness in general.

Times Two. Gods Anna shut up, please? I felt my face heat up as I continued to berate myself and duck my head. I didn't notice them ease back into their comfortable conversation. "Hey Anna! Ready to get your ass kicked again?" Olaf popped up next to me with his controller in hand. He was looking rather cocky. I smirked, "Ha! The only ass that will be kicked is yours, I get to pick the game this time." I got up and followed him.

Elsa decided to follow and sat sideways on the recliner with her long legs dangling over the arm rest. After a while I felt my stomach do flips, I stole a quick glance. She was staring out the window through half lidded eyes, her lips tugged in a small frown. That just made the feeling worse, I felt my own lips frown. I could have sworn she was staring at me... She gripped her glass tighter. What made Elsa sad...? I looked away, pretty sure she can feel me stare.

Plus I just died.

* * *

I stayed till 7:43 this time, I lost track of time playing games with Olaf and Marshall. They were fun for the most, still found they pretty off for the most part. Olaf's glee at gory games was really surprising to me, like how he went through an entire map on L4D 2 with only a frying pan. I swear I've never seen so much blood on a screen entire life, mainly because I'm not a big fan of horror movies. Elsa was just... Elsa, she went in and out of the kitchen often to refill her cup and barely talked really. When she did it was usually a sarcastic remark or to jinx us. I have officially dubbed her the sass master. Marshall seemed to be the most normal one today, this is the first time I actually saw some emotion in his eyes. Even though it was just for a second. He was also a lot more interactive, absolutely nothing like what Grandpa said. I think we bonded a little more this time. So far I think I've been doing pretty well at thi- Gah!

"You didn't hear a word I said", Kristoff was clearly annoyed.

I rubbed my side and pouted, "Sorry, I'm just tired. What'd you say?"

Kristoff's voice softened a little, "How was your job?"

I rested my head against the window, "It was pretty good this time."

Kristoff nodded, "So... How's this Marshall guy?" I smirked and quirked my eyebrow. Kristoff was never really subtle about his emotions. The way he gripped the wheel and chewed at his lip screamed jealousy. "Oh he's really sweet. I learned that he could cook today."

That caused Kristoff to stiffen up, he replied in an even stiffer tone, "looks like he's the full package." I nodded and tapped a beat against the glove compartment, "Mmhm! But it would be nice to have a few flaws, y'know? Perfection can get boring."

Kristoff seemed to loosen up a little and smile, "So, tell me about this Elsa." I stopped tapping and looked at him, "Like...?" My cheeks flared up at his blunt tone, "Is she hot?"

I punched his arm, "Kristoff!" He laughed and rubbed his sore arm, "Well is she? Sven could use a girlfriend." I rolled my eyes and looked down, my cheeks were still red, and "She's gorgeous... But definitely not Sven's type."

Kristoff nodded but kept his eyes on the road, "How about me?" I laughed and leaned back in my seat, "I don't think she'd enjoy your smell." Kristoff looked offended and scoffed, "I can't help that I smell manly!" I grinned and unbuckled my seat belt as we pulled into the parking lot. "Whatever you say Kristoff. I will never understand how Sven puts up with you 24/7. Goodnight!" He muttered a goodnight back as I shut the door.

As soon I entered the apartment my mood changed drastically. Depression kicked in as I peeled off my snow crusted coat. It started snowing hard halfway through the trip. I started stripping off my clothes on my way to the bed, letting the cold bite at my skin. So alone... I didn't bother putting pajama's on as I curled myself in the bundle of covers. I couldn't get Elsa's frown out of my head. Not because it was pretty, well yes it was very pretty. But! That's not the point. It just... made me feel weird. Like when Marshall and Elsa both had a smile on their faces... It looked a little sad but dopey. I sighed and pulled the covers around me tighter. I'm not going to dwell on it anymore. I gotta get up early to finish my project.

* * *

**Things seem to go a little slow for me, but I just like to build up a solid foundation before we get to the good stuff.**

**Critical Reviews are always appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Day late, but! Close... ish. Anyways! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I lost my lint in the washer... So I don't own anything... again. /tears**

* * *

Chapter 5

It has been about a week since she first took over the job. Anna was still a bit fidgety though. Olaf had warmed up to her fairly quickly over the short span. The red head still had yet to break the ice between her and Marshall, but she could tell that it was slowly defrosting. As long as there was progress she was completely fine with it. Elsa though... Elsa was a project all on her own. It wasn't that Elsa was ignoring her or anything. It was just a very weird relationship between the two. Anna sometimes even figured she was bipolar or something.

Though, that wasn't the cause in the red heads case of depression. She was fairly naked in the morning. She only sported a tank top and underwear despite the freezing temperature of the room. The red head was too focused to notice. Delicately she added another stroke to the canvas. Anna paused to take a look at her creation. It was a dark piece to be honest. She originally painted the canvas black, but slowly started adding a lot of shades of grey. There wasn't even a speck of white. The outcome was a genderless figure loosely hugging its legs to its chest and leaning against an unseen wall. The muscle was lightly detailed, but it lacked a face or anything that defined itself as an individual. Everything was blended nicely. But the painting screamed "alone". The red head bit her lip, she hadn't notice her emptiness spill on to the canvas when she first started, and it was too late to back out now. Her project was due today, she didn't have time to paint another.

_**Knock knock knock.**_

'Oh crap, Kristoff', she rushed to open the door. As soon as the door swung open the blonde man turned scarlet. Kristoff stood dumbfounded.

The redhead tilted her head, "Kristoff?" He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Kristoff..." He looked like he was about to pass out. She followed his gaze.

"Oh my gods! I'm so sorry!" Anna yelled before slamming the door in his face and running into her room.

_ 'Holyshitholyshitholyshitholy. Fucking. shit. I can't believe I just did that. Why the hell am I such an airhead? Can you ever do anything right? You're such a fucking joke'_ Anna sunk against the wall into a crouching position. Tears threatened to fall as she hugged her modest chest tighter.

"Holy crap... I eye-fucked my best friend", Kristoff mumbled to himself. The blonde was still an impossible shade of red as he slumped against the door, 'I totally eye-fucked the love of my life.' His face grew hotter as he noticed the hard-on beginning to show. "Crap!" He quickly darted down the stairs, since there would logically be less people there instead of the elevator. His phone vibrated.

_Fireball: Um, I'll take a cab today. See you in calculus?_

_N-ice guy: Yeah_

Anna tossed her phone on the bed and sat on the floor a while longer. When she stood she caught a glimpse of her current state. She was very flushed, especially around her joints. Her hair was tousled and out, stopping in the middle of her back. She always hated how her figure looked. She found her chest too small for her age and just way too many freckles in general. The red head was told before she had a beautiful body, but she never really did believe it herself.

Anna shuddered as her eyes landed on a few scars left over from Hans. She hugged her chest once more, hiding the erect peaks. "Disgusting..." She looked away and trudged towards her closet.

"Worthless." She pulled out a dark grey sweater and a pair of skinny jeans before checking the time, 9:15. She only had half an hour to get to class, so she let her hair stay down in it's natural loose curls. Her chest was still twisted in knots, tears threatened to fall again.

_'Fuck up.'_

* * *

Writing went by quickly, mainly because Anna couldn't focus at all during the lecture. She already went through Chemistry, which was a pain in the ass. Now the red head was scurrying down the sidewalk to her Art class. Anna wasn't really looking forward to it like she usually did. She didn't want to put her painting on display yet she didn't want to get a zero added to her grade. Art was the only thing she was really good at and enjoyed. She let out an irritated sigh when she entered the room. It was half full, people already settled in and chatting with their neighbors. Anna sat by her rightful easel, keeping her painting covered.

Aquamarine eyes carelessly scanned the room till they landed on a head of platinum blonde. Her breath hitched when Marshall looked up at her and offered a small smile. She smiled back and fidgeted with her hair. She left it out today, but tamed it into loose curls. A few minutes later Mr. Klein came in and began with a small opening lecture. "So, now I would like everyone to fully display their pieces so everyone can see. No one's names will be displayed, for the owners' privacy. It's not meant to call people out, but simply to show how our art brings out what we really feel."

Anna rolled her eyes, _'Tell me about it.'_ Everyone settled their art work up all around the room. She strolled around the room slowly, observing other people's pieces. Anna stopped next to Marshall as she peered at the sculpture, "Lust perhaps?"

The towering blonde jumped a little before glancing at Anna, then back at the sculpture, "The colors seem too vibrant to be lust." Anna hugged her chest again and tilted her head, observing closer. "Actually, it fits quite well. It catches your attention, and lures you in for a closer look. Like seduction really. And the way the metal coils around the figure, especially by the neck, seems suffocating. But the figure doesn't notice, it's too wrapped up in its desires."

Marshall hummed in acknowledgement, his eyes were full of wonder... A dark type of wonder. It left almost as quickly as it came, but a sliver of it still remained. "I wouldn't know... I've never lusted before." Anna was let out a soft laugh, trying her best not to show the shock of her discovery, "Everyone has lusted. Maybe you just haven't found something to lust after."

His lips quirked slightly as he looked at her, "Even if I did, I would probably have no idea what it feels like." Anna looked up at him. He was wearing a black long sleeve with a V-neck this time. His dark washed jeans were a loose fit, bunching up when they came to his boots. The titian haired woman bit her lip nervously and looked away. _'Since when did lust know itself?'_ They followed each other around the room for a while. They were mostly comfortable in the silence between them, exchanging opinions here and there. Anna definitely didn't feel like herself at all today, but Marshall sensed that she didn't want to discuss it.

"This is a refreshing site", Marshall stopped in front of a canvas full of grey. Not just any canvas, Anna's canvas. She hugged her chest tighter when his fingers brushed along the thick strokes, outlining the figure that morphed from the darkness.

"What do you think?" The blonde didn't bother looking back at her, caught up in the painting. Anna looked away and mumbled, "Kind of boring to me."

Marshall tilted his head, stroking his jaw slowly, "I don't believe so, it's well done. Everything just- flows. It seems genuine, unlike the other pieces today. The artist really put their soul into this work of art."

He was absently tracing the strokes again. Anna felt her cheeks betray her a little from the compliment, "And what does the painting speak." Marshall's tracing stopped, he glanced at her, "The painting screams loneliness and confusion. Something I understand very well..." He muttered the last part out quietly, but it didn't go he noticed by his acquaintance. She clutched her sweater, unable to hug herself any tighter.

"Pardon me, I didn't mean to touch your painting. I'm more of a sculptor myself, so the feeling is everything to me. Let's move on, shall we?" Marshall offered a small apologetic smile before moving on to the next piece.

Ana stood there dumbfounded. How did he know it was hers? The way he pretty much saw right through the canvas unnerved her, the way he saw right through her... Anna chewed her lip and caught up to Marshall. "Where's your piece?"

He glanced down at her before focusing on the sketch again, "It's somewhere." The titian haired woman huffed, punching his shoulder playfully. "C'mon, you gotta show me yours. Since you practically dissected mines with your eyes."

He jumped a little at the sudden touch. Laughter was evident in his voice, "You have to find it first." Her grip on herself was loosening up. Anna tried to give her best puppy dog face, "Please Marshall?"

The corner of his lips quirked again and he shook his head, "That wouldn't be fair." She pouted and stuffed her hands in her pants. 'I'll figure it out...'

Class was almost over, and they've looked at all the pieces. Anna crossed her arms and looked over all the sculptures again. One stood out to her though. The man seemed to stand strong, except for the slight slump of his shoulders and the down cast of his face. His hands- well hand was clenched into a tight fist. Feet shoulder's width apart, arms slightly away from his body. His body wasn't complete, frame being shown or just an empty space all together. It was obviously intentional. The parts of his body that was there was rough, all the edges and spikes were sharp. The material was a silvery metal.

"This screams distrust, or fear maybe. But the piece isn't finished." Anna took a step closer, examining the sculpture. Marshall tensed slightly, "What could they fear?"

Anna hummed and tilted her head, "Themselves maybe, I'm not sure. But this man also whispers something else." The tall blonde stood next to Anna, a chill seemed to pass through the room. She shuddered, "An emptiness maybe, or a loss of inner peace. Or an identity crisis."

Marshall lets out a shaky breath, his body went rigid. Anna bit her lip as she sensed this. She would have given him a reassuring hug, but knew the man doesn't really like physical contact during these times. "The sculpture is really amazing though, I would never be able to pull something like this off in my life. The best part is you can always add and subtract from this piece."

Anna looked up and gave him a semi apologetic smile. She hoped he'd understand through body language. "Thank you, but I don't think I could ever finish it", Marshall was looking anywhere except her face, his eyes were guarded and cold.

Anna bit her lip and nudged him lightly, "Anything is possible with time." He seemed to calm down slightly from the gesture. Time was up, and class was dismissed. Which meant... Kristoff.

* * *

She decided to take her sweet time getting to calculus. The red head could care less if she was late or not. Emotions first, work later. She made a minute before the bell, and Kristoff came charging in right after. The blonde coughed nervously as he took his seat next to the shorter girl. 'God she looks beautiful with her hair down', Kristoff shifted in his seat. The hour and a half was filled with awkward glances exchanged between the two and shy questions on math problems.

As soon as class was dismissed Anna quickly packed up her things. "Anna..." She slung her bag over her shoulder.

Kristoff grabbed her wrist, "Anna." The red head let out an exasperated sigh, her eyes boring holes into blonde brutes. His mouth opened before closing again, _'Shit, I forgot what I was going to say.'_ Heat began to crawl up his throat, she decided to speak first.

"Look, it's not your fault alright? It's mine. I should have paid more attention. Just... Let's forget it okay, just another embarrassing moment to add to the list." Kristoff finally registered what she said and gulped audibly, "Uh, yeah! It's no one's fault though... I know how ditzy you get in the morning. So, we're cool?" Anna smiled and nodded, though she was still very embarrassed about it. The blonde smiled back and blushed a little, _'Well, at least we got that out of the way.'_

Anna was the first to snap out of their daze, she pulled away from the blonde's now affectionate grip. "So uh, I gotta go home and freshen up. Maybe we can get a truce coffee? On me."

Kristoff seemed slightly disappointed at the loss of contact but his smile brightened more, "Yeah, sure. I'll just wait for you, um... outside." The temperature outside dropped drastically, compared to earlier. People were complaining and hurrying to their cars as the duo went along.

"The weather has been so weird lately", Kristoff shivered as he sat in the driver's seat, "This definitely has something to do with the fjord freezing."

Anna scoffed and rubbed her hands together," This is nothing compared to the blizzard we had in the summer 11 years ago. Now that, was fucking ridiculous, the snow was about 4 inches over my head." That made him burst into laughter at the memory, he tried his best to keep the car from swerving.

"Oh gods that's right, you decided to _belly flop_ into the snow and it took us forever to find you. You were a living snowman by the time we got you out." Anna pouted and punched his arm, but soon gave into a smile at her friend's cheery mood. The blonde's laughter died down as he turned on to the next street.

She let out a sigh, "But seriously, I'm starting to believe things are linking up too." The red head unbuckled her seat belt and hopped out the car, but the blonde brute stayed behind.

Anna rolled her eyes, "Come inside dummy." Kristoff crossed his arms, his cheeks started to color, "but..." Anna offered him a smile, "I can't let my best friend freeze out here. Now come on, before I drag you in myself." Kristoff chuckled and got out the car. He knows Anna always keeps her word.

* * *

**Yeah, I know there hasn't been much showings of our beloved Elsa. But next chapter will have a lot of her, I promise! I've also been notified that the dialogue was a little hard to read, but I'm already using single lines for over the phone conversations and little snippet things; so I hope this is a little easier on the eyes. **

**Critical, praising, questions, or just plain silliness. All reviews are welcome :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Two chapter! In one update!? Le gasp! It's Elsa time! This chapter was a lot easier and faster to write than the last one, so I figured, why not? Y'know. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: You already know. I don't own Frozen. Blah blah blah.**

* * *

Chapter 6

"So then, Grand Pabbie takes out his "special bait" and flings it as far as he could, and the bear chases after it instead. That's why Grand Pabbie always keeps a second stash whenever we go fishing", Kristoff spewed tiny crumbs over his plate while he talked. Gross.

I took another sip of my Chocolate blizzard, "don't speak with food in your mouth Kristoff, that's disgusting." He quirked a brow at me then opened his mouth really wide, putting its half chewed contents on display. I cringed and kicked his shin, "Ew Kristoff!"

He laughed at me and swallowed. We've been here for about 20 minutes now chatting aimlessly about stupid crap. I hummed quietly to myself and stabbed my cake. "So, how's your job been going?" Kristoff seems to ask this almost every day. I know he's only concerned and all, but really it gets kind of annoying sometimes. "Its fine really, everyone's settled down."

Except her. He nodded absently, "that's good. No one's giving you any trouble?" I shrugged my shoulder and continued to stab my cake. No one really, just her. "Nope! Perfectly under control", I smiled at him. That seemed to ease the flow of questions. He sighed again, his cheeks colored, "good."

* * *

I still had to go over to the mansion, so we left as soon as Kristoff finished his monster sandwich. As soon as we got there the gate was unlocked, as usual. Marshall greeted me at the door with a near invisible smile, "Hello Anna, Nice to see you again." He waved Kristoff off and stepped aside, giving me entrance. I smiled back, "It's nice to see you too." The house just as cold as it was outside, which wouldn't do very well at all for me. He was clad in black sweatpants and a grey muscle tee, showing off his sculpted arms. I blushed slightly and focused my attention on taking off my boots.

"I'll get a fire started, you must be freezing." He didn't leave any room for arguing as he descended down the hall. After I shucked off my coat I decided to follow him.

"That's strange... I usually get Olaf tackled by now", I muttered to myself. "Olaf's away on an overnight field trip, he won't be back till tomorrow", his calm voice cut through the silence like a knife. It sent shivers down my spine.

I plopped down by the fire as soon as Marshall lit it, "Oh thank gods." He chuckled and set the flint and steel back on the mantle, "I'm no god but you're very welcome." Are you sure? Cause the way the lights hitting you, you sure look like one.

"I have things I need to finish up, make yourself at home", and with that he left. And I am alone once more, in an even bigger space. I felt like curling in on myself and disappearing. I closed my eyes just for a second. "Oh you're here", the voice was deadpanned.

I turned around and was greeted by those shocking blue eyes and pouty pink lips. She was sitting half laying across the couch with her elbow propped up on the arm rest. She was in her over sized fly leaf hoodie and a pair of old boxers. "Hi", I offered a weak smile. I don't really know what's been going on between us, but it's just... weird. You'll see. Elsa always gave me this funny feeling when she's around.

She hummed, "You seem off."

Straight to the point I see.

"Uh, I'm fine", I shifted uncomfortably.

"You suck very hard at hiding emotions, remind me not to bring you to poker games", She rested her head on her fist. She's right, I tend to wear my emotions on my sleeves.

"I'm just having a bad day", I started to gnaw my lip. What does she want? I turned around to face her and crossed my legs.

She quirked a brow, her eyes undecipherable, "And why's that?" We stared at each other with what seemed like forever before I remembered to answer. "I... I just, why do you care?" _Ha_! That seemed to catch her off guard, but her poker face was back on in a matter of seconds. It was unnerving how she looked at me, like she was dissecting me by the minute and carefully analyzing every freaking detail.

"I'm a curious person", She responded coolly. I stood up and sat on the couch clumsily. "Well if you really want to know ask nicely..." Elsa pulled her legs closer to herself and bit her lip. She always shies away when I get a little too close for her, but when I'm caught off guard she wants to pop out of nowhere and scare the crap out of me.

She downed half of her drink on the table before mimicking a British accent, "Oh Anna dearest, do tell. What seems to have your bloomers in a bunch today? Did they finally run out of crumpets at the market?" I couldn't help but giggle at her sudden bout of silliness.

She even extended her pinky and sat up straight. She chuckled and ran her hands through her bangs, pushing them back. Now it's my turn to blush. "I still don't know really, like I said it's just a bad day for me", I repeated myself. Elsa turned to rest her back against the arm rest and fully face me.

"Bad days always link to long term problems", she took another sip before crossing her legs. She's obviously not going to drop this. Even with a fire going I still felt cold, an emotional cold. It's really unsettling.

After I didn't respond for a while she got up to refill her glass, "Want anything to drink? Water? Hot chocolate? Soda? Juice? Tea? I don't think you're old enough to drink." That snapped me out of my daze. "Um, hot chocolate would be good", I called back. An alcoholic drink would be better, I could really use one right now. She came back with my mug and her glass, "Good cause we're out of everything else legal."

Oh my gods.

Staring at those legs again.

I will never understand how she could walk with so much grace in a pair of boxers. She set both cups down and pulled out an Xbox controller. I grabbed her glass and downed the clear liquid. I really need this right now.

**_Holy fucking shit this burns._**

How the hell does she drink this all the time!? I coughed and set the glass back. My throat felt like someone put hot coal down it and there was a fire in my stomach. "Holy shit", I wiped the tears from my eyes with both eyes, "What the hell was that?" She smirked and pushed the hot chocolate towards me before getting up to refill her glass, "Everclear and water."

My vision was blurry as fuck. I decided down the hot chocolate, ignoring the scalding of my tongue. "And you drink that shit all the time? You're practically drinking gasoline! I always figured you were an alcoholic." She rolled her eyes but smiled none the less, "Ooh what made you think that? Maybe I was drinking water all the time and decided to kick it up a notch." She came back and took her place on the couch. I put my mug down, half of the hot chocolate was gone, "Bull!" I sat back on the couch. I should definitely stay away from fires for a while.

She chuckled and put on Dexter," I can't really get drunk anyway. Thick blood." That's weird, seeing how you always got a glass lying somewhere, I figured you'd always be drunk. I always wanted to watch Dexter, but Kristoff and Sven were always to chicken. Half way through the episode I started to feel the alcohol take effect. I giggled and slumped. I looked over at the blonde beauty on the other side of the couch. It's lonely over here, she's probably lonely too. Oh! I know! Let's be lonely together. I crawled over and snuggled up next to her and threw her arm around my shoulder.

Elsa nearly jumped out of her skin... And off the couch, but my weight held her down. I buried my face into her side and wrapped my arms around her waist. She was muttering something under her breath, I couldn't tell what it was but I giggled anyway. I looked up at her and grinned stupidly.

The heavy blush on her face was such a sharp contrast against her pale skin, and her breathing was deeper too, "You're really beautiful y'know... You could be a model." Her blush got impossible redder and she hid her face.

"Oh my gods you're drunk." I moved up more and rests my head on her shoulder, "and you're sexy." She peeked at me through her fingers, still whispering her mantra.

My stupid grin was still plastered on my face as I moved her hands away, "And gorgeous."

I could see my own emotions reflect in her eyes. I could see the swell of desire burning in them. Either she was too stunned to move or she didn't want me to get off, but my confidence boosted. I pushed a loose strand behind her ear gently, "and adorable."

I couldn't stop myself now, my body was on autopilot while my mind was a million miles away. I leaned in closer, till I could make out the nearly invisible freckles splayed across her nose and cheeks," and stunning." _Aand_...

That's when I lose my booze induced confidence.

Her eyes were intoxicating, the intense royal blue was currently overpowering the usually dominant mixture of steel and ice blue. Those full lips were pulled into a light smirk. But the heavy blush and rapidly beating heart definitely betrayed her. Even then, she was still able to secretly take control of the situation. I steadied myself by gripping the arm rest behind her. I could have sworn I felt something poking me, but that might have just been the controller. Her voice came out low, sending shivers down my spine, "And what else?"

Oh gods.

The smell of cool peppermint only added to her already powerful smell of crisp air and snow. Another wave of warm butterflies took over my stomach. I licked my lips, never breaking eye contact with her.

I can't take it anymore. I really can't. She was teasing me now, I could feel it. And it's driving me insane, and I can't back down now. I leaned in to close the distance between us...

And I kissed a hand. A very cold hand.

Damn it Elsa. Fucking cock blocker.

"That wouldn't be very fair to either of us, now would it?" Mirth glinted in her eyes as she pushed my head away. I whined and licked her hand, earned an 'ew' from the blondie. That wasn't fair, I was so damn close too. She gave me another push and I fell back on the couch. I pouted and eyed her. Despite her poker face she actually looked a little shaken up. Or maybe it was just the way her hand trembled when she reached for the controller to look for another show to watch. Wait the controller was on the coffee table? Oh whatever, my head was spinning from the fall. I groaned and rolled on to my side.

"Is everything alright out here?" Mr. Hot Stuff entered the room, he must have just taken a shower 'cause he was in a fresh pair of pajamas. He was looked at both of us before directed his gaze towards Elsa, "there's a heavy snow storm outside."

Elsa looked up at him, they were sending hidden signals with their eyes again. "Yep, our babysitter was just being Anna."

I sat up and quirked a brow, what? "What's that supposed to mean", I whined. Elsa shrugged and clasped her hands behind her head, "I dunno." My head was still very dizzy, but not as much as before. I huffed and stuck my tongue out her, "Meanie."

Marshall looked at both of us quizzically and crossed his arms. He decided to change the subject, "The roads are on lock down due to the weather. So I guess you'll be spending the night here."

He gaze Elsa another pointed look, but I didn't pay it any mind. I was still very intoxicated. I pumped my fist and whooped," Sleep ovaaah!" Marshall laughed and gave me a questioning look.

"Our babysitter can't hold her liquor", Elsa smirked before putting on Doctor Who. I fell back on the couch and pointed towards the ceiling, "I beg to... I beg to differ! I'll have you know I'm the drinking... champion!" I hiccupped and giggled to myself.

Marshall came back and set a glass of water next to my now cold hot chocolate. Elsa held up a finger, "One shot Marshall, one shot. And it was half filled with water." I pouted and propped myself up on my elbows, "It had Everclear in it!"

Mr. Hot Stuff just shook his head dismissively, "You guys are making me feel like the babysitter. I'll put a frozen pizza in the oven. Do you have any classes tomorrow Anna?" I hummed to myself, do I?

Tomorrow is... Friday right? Or Saturday... Tuesday? I dunno, fuck it. Wait its Friday! "No it's Furzday", Elsa deadpanned. I looked at her like she grew a second head.

Is she a mind reader or am I thinking out loud, "It is...?" She nodded very slowly and looked shocked, "You didn't know that? It's the eleventh day of the freaking week!" I felt my jaw dropped. You mean my whole life was a... Wait.

"I don't need your sass woman!" I scowled and crosses my arms. Elsa laughed and blocked my kick with her own foot. Her laugh is so cute. Marshall chuckled and sat in the recliner.

"I have like… two classes tomorrow, but they start at 10:30. I'll just hail a cab." Hot Stuff nodded, and leaned back. We all shifted our attention to the TV.

We ate pizza and watched Doctor Who till it was near midnight. Elsa receded back into her shell over time, only talking to make sarcastic remarks. Me and Marshall did most of the talking. I learned he had a small obsession for the series. Marshall decided to hit the hay a little earlier though. So all that was left was Elsa and I. After yawning for the tenth time this night she turned her attention towards me, "Sleepy?"

I nodded drowsily and rubbed my eyes. She stood up and stretched. My eyes caught a glimpse of normally hidden skin, "Well, come on. I'll walk you to the guest room." I stood up slowly, not wanting the dizziness to return and stumbled after her. Her body language was closed off again, and that made me feel alone.

"Here we are", she opened the door for me. I stumbled in and immediately threw off my sweater and tank top. A cough made me freeze, I looked over at the forgotten bystander. She was leaning on the door frame, her eyes looking anywhere but me, "So... Why'd you have a bad day?" Her tone was unreadable, and so was her face. I **told** you she wasn't going to let it go. I shrugged and unbuckled my belt, too drunk to care about privacy. If my almost exposed tata's didn't woo her that definitely did the trick. "Cause I just remembered how little I am worth", I said nonchalantly. I looked up again and was met by her cold stare. Her eyes were now an icy blue and the pink tint was now gone. We stared at each other for what seemed like forever. The cold feeling in my stomach returned, though the heater was definitely on in the room. Elsa never broke eye contact as she reached for the knob. "Sleep well Anna", was the last thing she said before the door shut.

Well, now you've witnessed our strange relationship. Well… No I don't get drunk every time I'm here and practically throw myself on top of the people I'm supposed to be watching over. _**BUT! **_Y'know… Cold, small sliver of warmth, cold, and then door in my face. It's that type of pattern, when I actually run into her. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and jumped on the bed. Awkwardly kicking off my jeans before slipping under the cozy Victorian covers.

Sleep hit me like a freight train and that was that.

* * *

"_So… How did it feel?" The younger man leaned against the wall. The room was a freezing 30 degrees, but that didn't bother the occupants. The room was dark, not pitch black, but dark. Just the way Elsa like it. She let out a shaky breath as she ran a hand threw her messy bangs, "it was invigorating, and scary… and just so intoxicating. I nearly lost control back there." The blonde man smirked and rested his head against the wall. "Of what, your powers or the thing in your pants? Cause you nearly caused another Great Thaw out there, and all on your own too." The beauty scowled at her brother's smugness before spinning the chair to face him. _

"_Shut up", she hissed. Her tone was full of venom. He immediately regretted saying that, remembering how sensitive she is about __**that subject**__. Marshall gave her an apologetic look, his features softening. Elsa hugged her knees to her chest and mumbled, "Just two more days and this disgusting deformity will be gone again." Marshall opened his mouth, before closing it again. But he could never hide anything from Elsa, "What's wrong?" The older man bit his lip nervously and shifted his stance. His gaze shifted from the window to the older sibling. There was a certain childlike quality to his question, "What does it feel like…? To lust after someone." Silence hung in the air as the temperature dropped lower. Elsa searched through her thoughts to find a respective answer. It was a while before she spoke, "It feels like… it's a desire for sexual contact with another being." _

_Marshall let out a frustrated sigh and returned his gaze back to the storm raging outside, "I didn't ask for a textbook definition." Elsa exhaled loudly and fiddled with the hem of her jacket. She was completely caught off guard by her brother's sudden need for connection. "It feels like… being drunk. Your thoughts disappear and your heart takes over and you won't remember anything till the next day. It's scary, for us it is at least. Lust is love's evil cousin. Not as scary, but just as dangerous." Marshall let her words soak in as he straightened up. He met Elsa's gaze before and nodded curtly before slipping out the door, "Good night Elsie, sleep well." the door clicked softly behind him, leaving Elsa to brood in her dark sanctuary. "Good night Marshmallow."_

* * *

_**Dun , dun, DUUUUHN! **_**A secret revealed, another mystery to solve, and over a million snowflakes fall. Oh where could have Olaf gone? I hope this chapter wasn't too forward or anything. Please let me know if it feels like I'm moving too fast. Also, there won't be many scenes with just the siblings or just Kristoff and Sven, since the story mainly revolves around Anna. Though it might change later on. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Aah... re... review? Yeah! That! Review c:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Eheheh... yeah this is kind of late. But to be fair it is nearly twice as long as the other chapters. I'm very sorry about the late update though, but I'm so easily distracted. ;^;**

* * *

Chapter 7

Anna groaned and snuggled deeper into the fluffy covers, smiling contently. She's never felt such luxury in her entire life.

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!**_

The red head shrieked at the sudden noise, falling off the bed and taking down the covers with her. A million stars exploded in her vision as she hit the ground. She rolled on to her side and clutched her head between her arms, "Shit..." The titian woman didn't bother getting up to turn the alarm off, she refused to risk another explosion of stars and skull hammering. She crossed her arms over eyes and counted to 20. 'Alright Anna, pull yourself together. What happened?' After a while, recollections of yesterday slowly came back to the petit woman.

She flushed a bright red and sat up abruptly, too embarrassed to acknowledge the pounding of her skull. "Oh gods... Oh no no no... No no no no no no no", Anna crawled around the bed on all fours and snatched her phone of the floor. 5:20. There were about 20 messages and 4 missed calls from Kristoff alone. Then another 10 messages from Sven. Anna cringed, 'I'm going to get hell for it later. But Kristoff can wait.' "Wait what?" Anna unlocked her phone and checked her alarms. She didn't have an alarm for 5:20. She scanned the room and found the offending object.

And a little card with a troll face on it.

"Fucking Elsa", Anna stood up slowly and made her way towards the night stand, slamming her fist down on the alarm clock. She sighed in relief as she fell back on the bed. 'I must look horrible', she rolled on to her stomach and buried her head in her arms, 'But I'm so tired... No, gotta get up. Can't lay around in your underwear in another person's house.' Anna groaned and slid off the bed once more. She was grateful that it was only a minor headache, not a full blown hangover. The redhead froze midway through pulling on her pants, "Wait..."

The color completely drained from her body, making her freckles more pronounced. 'Elsa saw me half naked. She saw the scars. She saw the fucking scars ', Anna tugged her pants up all the way and paced the room, hissing numerous cusses under her breath. "But... I didn't pull my pants down did I? No, I didn't. Good." The red head sighed before reaching for her tank top. In any other circumstances she would of just went back to sleep immediately, but she just couldn't this time. After fully dressing, the titian went straight to work on her wild bed hair. Anna checked in the mirror, quite satisfied with her twin braids.

"My phone is almost dead... Need to charge it", she muttered to herself. Quietly she slipped out of the Victorian bedroom. The house was eerie in the morning. Not a sound could be heard and it was still too early for a decent lighting from the sky, but Anna ventured on anyway. She strolled leisurely down the hall, looking at paintings along the way. The red head searched the kitchen and the living room for one. "Nothing, you'd think it'd be lying around somewhere", Anna pouted and paced room. She really didn't want to wake Marshall. And she didn't even want to go NEAR Elsa now. Nuh-uh, not with last night's details still fresh in her head. Anna stumbled and flustered all over as a certain scene played in her head.

'I'm not even gay, at least I don't think I am... Know what? Whatever, doesn't matter. I almost kissed the person I'm supposed to be "babysitting". I'm pretty sure that's very unprofessional, but then again... no! This is not the time!' Anna tried her best to tiptoe up the stairs without a sound. But being Anna, she failed horribly.

The red head decided to wonder towards the balcony. The lonely feeling began to fester in her stomach. 'Probably one of the worst times for depression to reel it's ugly head', Anna quietly opened the glass door and let it close with a small click. The titian inhaled deeply, letting the crisp air invade her lungs. The balcony was surprisingly free of snow. "Yes?"

"Gods! Fuck!" Anna whipped around and stomped her foot, "Can you not!? It's too early for that."

Elsa was stationed at a very expensive telescope near the railing. The older woman wasn't fazed at all by her outburst, "Can I not what?" Anna huffed and hugged her chest, "Nothing." Her voice came out a lot more cracked than her liking, but Elsa didn't show recognition. They stood in silence. Anna could have easily slipped back into the house, but she felt compelled to stay.

Aquamarine eyes took in the stunning figure before her. Elsa stood in a plain black long sleeve and a pair of over sized pajama pants with little snowflakes on it. Her hair was in its usual thick braid down her back. Her bangs were down and mussed, like she just got out of bed. 'Dem hips though...' Anna felt heat crawl up her neck and began to bite her lip. "It's not nice to stare you know, very un-lady like", her voice was deadpanned as usual.

Anna blushed furiously and huffed, "I wasn't staring!" Elsa still hasn't strayed from her ministrations. She hummed dismissively, "I could practically smell the hormones." That only deepened the latter's blush.

Anna scoffed, "Whatever." She cautiously moved forward till she was a "respectable distance" away from the blonde, more like the other side of the balcony. Anna leaned on the railing and took in the beautiful sight before her. The sky was still a sleepy grayish blue, but there was just enough light out to tell everything apart. "What are you doing?" Anna side glanced at the blonde.

"Observing." The red head pouted at the curt answer. She began biting her lip again, "There aren't any stars out, what's to observe?" Elsa stopped briefly to jot notes down before returning back to the telescope.

"There's the morning life of Arendelle. Mainly downtown and the frozen fjord", the blonde mumbled. Anna nodded before lapsing back into silence. It wasn't that bad, just slightly awkward. 'She's not bringing up last night, I think I'm in the clear', Anna crossed her arms on the railing and nestled her head on them. "I thought it was most effective if you engage in life yourself, not observed it from afar... Uh, y'know, since you're an anth-anthropology major", She cringed inwardly at the small stutter.

Elsa tensed up but merely adjust the scope, "What do you want?" Anna cringed more at the sudden change of tone. She got that often from her, but she would never get used to it, "Uh, a-a charger." That definitely caused Elsa to straighten. The older woman looked down at her, her eyes glowed dimly in the dark. Anna couldn't help but stare, 'that's so cool... how's she doing that?'

"So... You went to the balcony, for a charger. Cause like, there's _definitely_ an outlet out here", you could practically hear her smirking. Sarcasm dripped off her words. Anna stood up and flustered, "Shut up!" Elsa chuckled and shook her head, 'You're something else.' The blonde gathered her notebook and stepped away from the telescope.

"Come on then, don't want you to get lost again", the blonde padded back into the house. Anna scurried after her just in time to see a wisp of blonde disappear around the corner.

As soon as Anna reached their destination she face palmed. "Of course, the rec room", she grumbled to herself. Elsa motioned towards the charging station right next to the leather couch.

"I still can't believe you guys own a hot tub", the red head plopped down on the couch and plugged her phone in. Elsa pulled out a shot glass and a bottle of scotch. She chuckled humorlessly, "You won't believe a lot of things."

Anna didn't bother with an explanation, just shifted slightly. She notice the pool table was empty this time, unlike all the other times she's seen it. "So... You guys, uh, play?" The titian immediately regretted the lame question. Who else in this house is going to play? Olaf certainly doesn't have the patience for this game.

"Who made the scars?" Elsa leaned against the wall. Her stare was unreadable again. The glow was still a little visible, though it was almost gone. Anna could feel sweat forming on her back. The red head hugged her chest and drew her legs on the couch, 'Of course Elsa saw the scars, she notices everything. At least she didn't see all of them.'

"No one, I'm just clumsy", Anna stared at the aquarium. She wasn't going to meet Elsa's stare, not this time. The knots in her chest wound themselves tighter. No, she definitely wouldn't risk breaking down in front of the older woman.

Elsa downed her drink and set the glass down. She sighed before crossing the room with a few strides. Anna tensed up, unsure of what's going to happen next. The blonde woman stopped just short of the love seat when she noticed Anna tense. Elsa lowered her head, letting her bangs fall into her eyes. She was too stunned to notice the small quaver in the older one's voice. "Right, just very clumsy..." with that Elsa left the room. As soon as she did, Anna let a few tears fall. A few tears turned into a sniffle, and then a quiet sob. She definitely didn't expect the older woman to leave, but then again she never knew exactly what to expect. The only thing she really knew was that she seriously needed someone to lean on. The red head laid in a fetal position before drifting back to sleep. Unknown to her, was the slowly melting frost on the door knob.

* * *

_**WAKE UP! WAKE THE F*** UP!**_

Anna yawned and stretched out. The red head reached over and turned off the alarm. It's 7:40 now. 3 more messages from Kristoff.

_N-ice guy: Anna what the hell?_

_N-ice guy: Anna dammit respond._

_N-ice guy: ANNA!_

Anna sighed and scratched the back of head, "Well, might as well get it over with." She pressed dial and waited for the ear assault.

"ANNA WHAT THE _FUCK_ IS GOING ON? I'VE BEEN TRYING TO REACH YOU SINCE FOREVER! DO YOU SHITTING KNOW HOW LONG FOREVER IS? **FOREVER**! I THOUGHT YOU WERE **DEAD**. _**DEAD**_! I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE YOU RIGHT NOW. I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU THE ENTIRE TIME. I SWEAR TO THE GODS I'M GOING TO GET GREY HAIRS BEFORE COLLEGE IS OVER BECAUSE OF _**YOU**_." Anna pulled the phone away quickly and cringed. If Anna's headache was almost gone it had certainly come back.

"Kristoff please shut up, you sound like me", the red head kept the phone at a safe distance, just in case her hysterical friend decided to scream again. She was surprised when she heard Sven on the phone. Guess she didn't use the best choice of words.

"Hey Anna, where the hell have you been?"

"I'm at the mansion. I was going to call you guys but I-uh... Lost track of time, and the roads were closed here." Anna sighed in relief, Sven was always calm. The sky could be falling and he would be laying on the couch, munching a carrot.

Good ol' Sven.

"Oh alright, Kristoff's been freaking out since yesterday. I don't think he's slept at all."

"I really am sorry though, you guys know I'll always tell you when something is wrong." Anna really did feel bad for making Kristoff worry so much.

"I know, he cares about you a lot. Like, _a lot_."

"Like... like?" Anna got up to walk around the room.

"Like, like _like_." She sensed a sliver of hidden emotion in his words.

Copper eyebrows knitted together in confusion. 'Like like...?' Her face was about to turn as red as her hair when it finally hit her.

"... Oh."

"Yep. If you really want to make it up to him, you'll go to their first hockey game."

"First...? Oh yeah! They had to start late due to weather issues right?" It's not that she didn't support her friends or anything, she just was really busy lately.

"Mhm, the game is in two weeks. Maybe you could bring the kids with you, so we can get to know them."

A smile bloomed and she bounced around excitedly, "Sven you're a freaking genius! And they're not kids Sven. Elsa's only like, a year younger than you."

He laughed, "Sorry, I'm not sure what to call them. Do you need a ride home?"

"Um, yeah. But I'll just call a taxi, don't want to mess up your schedules." Anna tapped the fish tank, causing all of them to scatter.

"None sense! Kris and I will be over in like... 20 minutes."

"You guys are too nice to me", Anna sighed. She was really wouldn't know what she's do without those two.

"We're your family. Family sticks together." She smiled at that.

"That's right, I'll see you guys later." Anna hung up before checking the time. 8:00. she walked to the kitchen for a glass of water, but was run over as soon as she reached the living room. "Anna!" Olaf picked her up and spun her around in a bone crushing embraced.

Anna patted his shoulder and wheezed, "Its... good to see you... Olaf..." He squeezed her tighter before letting her drop to the floor. The red head held on to his shoulders as she tried to catch her breath, "You're a lot stronger than you look."

The young blonde beamed at the comment before returning to his hurt expression. "Why didn't you tell me you were sleeping over!? I would've stayed home!" Olaf pouted and held on to Anna's shoulders to steady her.

Anna grinned and squeezed his shoulders, "Hey I wasn't planning this either, the weather did." The younger boy's eyes lit up with regained excitement. He was missing his usual beanie, so his white-gold curls were fell freely. It only made his smile look even brighter.

"Next time you sleep over, we'll have games, movies, and a ton of food! I like food", Olaf chimed. Anna giggled and let go of his shoulders, "I like food too."

Olaf rocked back and forth on his heels, "I guess you'll be leaving soon... You'll be back later today, right?" Originally she wasn't planning to, but she just couldn't say know to that face. Anna nodded and tugged her sleeves over her hands. The room was a little chilly. The two chatted about random things until her ride came.

* * *

"Kris..." Anna tried again. She leaned forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off and continued to stare out the car window.

"Kristoff, come on. Can't be mad at her forever", Sven glanced over at the angry blonde before focusing on the road again. Kristoff slouched in his seat and muttered, "I can be mad as long as I want."

A frown etched its way on to freckled skin, "Kristoff how many times do I have to say sorry?" Anna rested her head against the passenger's seat. Sure Kristoff has thrown small tantrums before, they both have, but it only lasted for 3 hours at the most. This one was a lot longer and felt more serious. She knew Kristoff wasn't very fond of changes.

The blonde turned around as best he could in the car seat and scowled, "As many times as I think you should. Were they really so important that you couldn't answer a fucking text message? An "I'm fine", or "It's all good" would have been nice. Even a "ttyl" would have been good!" Anna cringed at Kristoff's outburst. Hurt took over Anna's features. She whispered a small apology and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Sven frowned and kept his eyes on the road, "It's not that big of a deal Kris, she has a life of her own. She doesn't need someone to constantly watch over her. She's an adult, not a baby." The dark haired man's voice remained calm and soothing. But that only made him roll his eyes. "Oh please, I bet you feel a little abandoned too. Don't lie", Kristoff glared at the driver.

Sven tightened his grip on the wheel. His voice was quiet and laced with hurt, "I did, but then I remembered I still had you." Kristoff remained quiet after that, mainly because he couldn't think of anything better to say than sorry. Anna let out a shaky breath and kept her eyes glued to the floor, 'If only I paid more attention...'

Luckily they were really close to the apartment building. Sven pulled into the parking lot. "Bye Anna, want me drop you off later?" Anna smiled wearily at the dark haired man. Always so kind, even though his smile matches hers.

"No no, I don't want to waste your time. Don't you have to work?" The red head unbuckled her seat belt and lingered half way out the car. He waved his hand dismissively. "Friday is always a slow day for me, I'll pick you up. No discussing it." Anna chuckled and nodded. She paused for a second and leaned over the seat.

"I'm really sorry", she gave Kristoff a chaste kiss on the cheek, completely unaware of the hurt in Sven's eyes. And with that she left.

* * *

Oh how Anna hated Psychology. Not because the subject was boring, merely her class was full of annoying freshmen. Sure she was only in her second year, but she was never that awful as a freshmen. Or at least she didn't think so... Anna flipped through her notes and sighed. Today's lesson wasn't a very exciting one, just a review of last weeks.

She groaned and let her head hit the table with a light thump. Anna simply couldn't get last night's events out of her head. The way Elsa looked at her with intense dark eyes. How the heavy blush brought out the nearly invisible freckles that dusted her face. Those full moist lips were slightly parted as well, perfect for Anna to invade and explore the sweet treasure behind them. Anna blushed furiously and thumped her head on the table again, earning a few glances from her class mates. 'Not the time Anna, stop being a freak.' She sighed and pressed her cheek against the cool wood.

Not only was that excruciatingly embarrassing, but was the closest Anna's ever been with the capricious blonde. And probably the closest she will ever get after that night. Not to mention she was drunk! True, you never could really tell what was running through the older woman's mind, but she was positive that it well... wasn't positive.

"Ms. Dahle, are you alright?" Anna only lifted her head slightly and gave Mr. Jøn a thumbs up. He continued on with the review. 'I just want to go home, take a burning hot shower, and sleep. Forever. No disturbances.' Anna began to doodle absently in her notebook, not paying attention to the lesson or the work of her hand. The next hour dragged on painfully.

"-and that wraps up everything for today. Drive safely students, and remember- Take life by the horns", Mr. Jøn ended the class with his signature smile. It was always so pleasant and care free. Anna gathered her books together left quickly for her Art class. Which to her disappointment, lacked a certain blonde.

* * *

"I just- I don't know Sven, I didn't think he'd be that upset. He's never gotten like that before", Anna rested her head against the cool glass. The familiar smell of stale fast food usually calmed her, but only stirred up her emotions even more.

Sven sighed, "I wasn't really expecting him to act like that either. But he's never been a big fan of change to begin with." Anna grumbled at that. It was true and a well-known fact. Kristoff enjoyed stability, like a lot. If you wanted to add changes, you had to do it slowly and carefully. But Anna couldn't help that because this was a major change for her too. She found even more unfair because this major change occurred in **_her_ **life, not _**his**_. So why the hell should she be getting all the heat? 'No, I deserved it. I fucked up', Anna watched the snow flurries outside sullenly.

Sven glanced at her and frowned. He knew that look all too well and he didn't like it one bit. "It's not your fault Anna, at least not entirely. If anything, I probably played some part in it too." He tried his best to console her while he was driving.

After a long pause Anna shifted her gaze towards the dark haired man. He was good looking in his own way, to be honest. He had a shy, awkward guy thing going on. Anna pressed her lips together in thought before speaking, "What do you mean you played a part?"

Sven shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Anna noticed the whiteness of his knuckles as he gripped the wheel. The silence between them was suffocating, causing Anna to rule out the worst case scenarios. She chuckled nervously, "Did you murder a parrot by accident or something? You always go on about how much you hated them."

Her attempt to lighten the mood fell short when Sven only gave her a weak smile. Anna pursed her lips. Time to try a different method. "You can tell me anything Sven, I won't judge."

The older man sighed in defeat, his eyes searching desperately for a place to focus on as they waited on the red light. He looked as if he was choking on the words. "I-I... I came out to him." His confession fell short, his voice was too low for comprehension. Anna's brow knitted together in confusion, a silent plea to repeat.

"I came out to him alright?" Sven's voice seemed to echo throughout the car. Anna stared at him for what seemed like forever. Her jaw went slack and everything. She was violently snapped out of her daze as the car lurched forward.

Anna finally registered what she heard. After all this time, she never would have guessed. I mean, yeah there were some subtle hints she picked up on; but she always figured that was just Sven being Sven. "So... You're gay?"

Sven simply nodded and kept his eyes on the road. He didn't really trust himself to speak again. The silence this time was surprisingly not as awkward. Anna blinked, "Huh."

She looked around absently, not sure what she should say next. Well, she did know, she just couldn't find the best way to say it. She pondered a little longer before popping the question, "How'd you know? And like when?"

Sven chuckled nervously, "Since I was 14. I just never had much interest in girls. I had to keep it a secret though, my parents... my father. He was really... traditional. That's the nicest way to put it. I've been with a few guys, and I've dated two girls to test it out." Anna hummed in acknowledgement. She was back in her usual relaxed state, though her eyes still showed some form of trouble.

"I don't think Kristoff is homophobic... He's really cool and relaxed", Anna wondered to herself more than to Sven. He simply shrugged as they turned on to a familiar street. He knew that that wasn't what Anna worried about.

"I think it's the thought that he has to adjust to, we'll just see over time", He slowed to a stop in front of the mansion- or as Kristoff liked to call it, "the dragon's den".

Anna smiled absently before unbuckling her seat belt. "Thanks for the ride Sven. You are ridiculously nice. And I support you three hundred percent, just in case you had some doubts." She smiled warmly at him as she reached for the handle.

Sven returned the gesture. His happy go lucky attitude was returning. "Oh and Anna", she paused, "Don't let what you like stop you from getting what you want. It doesn't matter what other's think, it's what makes you happy in the long run that counts." Anna was again left speechless by Sven. Ah, he's always giving little words of wisdom. Anna flustered at the comment, was she really that transparent?

She grinned at him before opening the car door, "I'll remember to keep that in mind. Again, Thanks Sven... And don't forget to take your own advice!"

The iron gate was unlocked as usual; they were always expecting her. Anna waved Sven off as she passed through. 'Time to face the dragons...'

* * *

**Just showing some Sven-love for our favorite reindeer man. **

**Constructive criticism, simple praise, or just a bout of silliness; All is welcome :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ah, it's nice to have my laptop back.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Honestly, I'm pretty exhausted. It's an emotional drain, but I still feel the need to come back.

_**Knock knock kn-knock knock.**_

It took a little while for someone to get to the door this time, so I just admired the falling of heavy flurries in the wait. Sven's words bounced around in my head and it didn't seem like they were settling down anytime soon. What do I want? What do I really want? I want... I want everyone to be happy. There's not much to it really, well... to me that is. I bounced on the balls of my feet, the fallen snow crunching under my boots.

The door swung open and a gust of warm sweet air blasted me, just like the first time I was here. Olaf stood by the doorway and grinned at me. Surprisingly he was fully dressed like we were going out somewhere. Just a simple pair of dark jeans, a L4D t-shirt, and a grey parka. He had his trademark beanie on. "Anna, you came!"

I jumped a little but smiled back, "Of course! I said I would." I wiped my feet on the mat before entering the house.

Oh my god, this feels amazing. The house was nice and toasty, a great difference from the nipping cold outside and its usual temperature. "You're dressed up all fancy, what's the occasion?"

Olaf's grin grew wider, barely containing his excitement, "we're going grocery shopping!" I stared at him blankly before I felt my own excitement begin to boil. I don't know why though, it's such a simple task. Maybe it's just how Olaf said it. I laughed at his childish wonder, "Awesome?"

His face was super determined, "Totally, wanna know why?" I nodded, "because this time we have reinforcements." I knitted my brows in confusion. Reinforcements for what? Aren't we just going to get some food?

"Reinforcements to drag Elsa out the house, or to at least convince her." Mind reader! Oh wait, I just talked out loud. He giggled, "Yeah you did."

Heat crept up my face, damn it Anna.

I tugged off my coat and boots and stretched. "Alright! Let's do this!" I grinned and pumped my fist in the air, riling myself up. Olaf jumped in and whooped. We laughed for a bit before initiating Step One:

Find Elsa.

Which will be ridiculously hard seeing how quietly she moves around, like a cat. No, just a cat seems too safe and friendly. A snow leopard. Beautiful, dangerous, and mysterious. A snow leopard that's always on edge, stalking its prey. That fits her perfectly.

I checked the guest rooms, rec room, living room, hallway closets, under the dining table, the kitchen, and the balcony. And before you judge me about the dining table, this is _Elsa_ we're talking about. She can be hiding in a vase for all we know.

I huffed and slumped against the wall, Olaf soon joined me in a less exhausted state. I just noticed he had a thin layer of snow melting on his parka. I gave him a quizzical look, "You went outside?"

He panted and rested his head against the wall, "You'd be... surprised where Elsa would hide... One time... She hid in the bushes on the side of the house... Just because someone ate the last slice of chocolate cake." I giggled at the thought. I can't imagine the Elsa I know getting so worked up over food, but then again it's chocolate.

I turned serious, "Hey, chocolate is a very serious subject." We stared at each other for a while before we both couldn't school our faces anymore and busted out into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Marshall appeared around the corner. He was also pretty ready to go; clad in a light heather grey sweater and light blue jeans. I wiped the tears from my eyes, "Oh nothing, just us."

"Have you found her yet?" I sighed and shook my head. Marshall sighed and leaned against the wall; I guess this is a normal thing for them. Now that I can get a better look, he seems pretty troubled. His hair is slightly mussed and his eyes are rimmed with darkness and fatigue. But he still held the same polite posture and his voice never faltered. Maybe just a bad night's sleep...

"Alright, do another search around the house. Inside and outside. I'll help to this time", Marshall straightened up completely. Olaf grinned before jumping up and running off, he called going outside again. Marshall lingered though.

"Is Elsa always like this- I mean when you guys go g-grocery shopping..." Fuck why did I stutter? He looked a little startled, but his lips tugged into a small smile.

"We haven't gone grocery shopping in a very long time, we try to get her though. She's not exactly fond of large bodies of people, or leaving the house in general. Even I like to go into town once in a while", I could tell the smile was fake. Something was definitely bothering him, but it's best not to call him out on it now. Just play along for now.

I chuckled, "She sounds like someone I know. Well, minus the leaving the house part. He doesn't trust them much, but once you become friends with him he is the most loyal thing on the planet. I don't think I would've made it this far without that guy. One time he fought one of my bullies in high school, he got beat up and suspended for causing a fight- But-but, he didn't even _regret_ it! He just laughed it off and said it was worth it. I mean, the guy knocked out a few teeth! His face was discolored for like a month after that. That guy… He's rough around the edges sometimes but I swear he's really sweet. Like a big cuddly bear. Oh gods, sorry! Let's just get back to finding Elsa!" My face was probably as red as my shirt. I ran off in the other direction, I really didn't want to give him any time to react. Though I did notice him smile again, it looked a bit more real this time.

After re-checking all the rooms I've already been in, I ventured towards the more "unnecessary" rooms. They were sitting rooms and little libraries. I don't read.

Or sit still.

So I deem them unnecessary. I think they're mainly used for business meetings. Let's try... This one! I busted through the door, "Ahaaaa-_damn_..." Just dust and books. I felt a pout coming on. Maybe I'll get luckier next time.

The next door definitely got my attention though. I could have sworn I heard something fall, I grinned. Bad move Elsa... Bad move. I swung the door open dramatically, "GOT YOU!" I was doing that dramatic pose when the lawyer finds you guilty and everything. I was so prepared to drag that sass master out to the others like a cat with a dead mouse. Just absolutely excited to see the look of surprise on that beautiful face. BUT! No.

I find a cat.

An actual cat.

Oh the irony of this moment. "At least the eyes aren't as evil..." My shoulders slumped in defeat. Its eyes were a pretty blue, just like Elsa's. The cat was extremely fluffy and white. Something in the back of my head was telling me this creature meant nothing but trouble. Yes, normally clumsy little Anna would have ran up to that little-uh big ball of fluff and snuggle the thing to death; not this time though. It could pass as cute if you just didn't look it straight in the eyes... which were still boring holes into my very soul. "Never mind, just as evil", I trudged out the room.

After two more tries I kind of gave up on the energetic approach, seeing that I was making fool out of myself. I slumped against the last door and groaned, "If finding Elsa is such a chore, what the hell am I in for at the grocery store." I turned around and pressed my forehead against the door. I opened the door slowly and peeked into the room.

And there she laid.

In all her over sized scandinavian sweater and old boxers glory. Empty beer cans on the floor and South Park on her laptop. She didn't even bother to look up from her show, "Hi."

I threw my hands up, "FINALLY! Damn..." This room was actually pretty comfortable looking and incredibly easy to miss. I stood right behind the armrest and put my hands on my hips.

"What? No more cheesy detective lines?" I blushed furiously and fought back the need to yank her messy braid. Was I really that loud? Or does she just have good hearing.

Let's change the subject. "Have you been in here the entire time?" I did another once over of the room. She hummed before taking another sip of her beer. I face palmed, of course she has.

"The boys have been looking for you, we're gonna go grocery shopping", I was desperately trying to fight the urge to fix her falling bangs. I already proved I was weird, didn't want to be creepy too.

She leaned head back, tickling my thighs with wisps of blonde. I had to fight the urge to squirm and giggle. Oh gods she's staring at me now. "Oh I know, that's why I hid." Of course that's why you hid.

"But fresh air is good for you, and interacting with people is good too."

"I'm interacting with you." Her response was quick and blunt. I flinched a little. That's how her normal responses are really, but that doesn't mean I'm used to it. I gave her pointed look. She feigned surprise, "Sorry, that's right. You're Anna."

I rolled my eyes and ignored the jab, "Other people. That are not on this property." The room suddenly got a little colder. The flurries were a lot heavier than before. I shifted my eyes back to Elsa, but her gaze was somewhere else on my face. A tiny frown was making its way on her own.

"Other people hurt people. You should know that by now", I couldn't hold back another flinch from her clipped tone. Back to the scars again... "You have a lot of freckles."

Wait, what!? I stammered as heat rose to my face. How the does she go from personal issues to body parts? Whatever! Stay focused Anna, she's trying to distract you.

"You know what! You're coming with us, as guardian you have to do what I say!" I straightened my back and crossed my arms over my chest. Gods I suck at this. I'm even looking down my nose at her. Elsa managed a blank stare for about a second till her face twisted, and a snort slipped. That definitely took me by surprise.

Damn it she is _so cute..._

She couldn't hold it any longer and broke into a fit of laughter. That just... I fell apart completely, slack jawed and everything.

Hit me right in the self-esteem.

She gasped for air in between words, "Oh, oh, I'm so... so so-sorry captain. I'll get to it right away", Oh come on, there's tears in her eyes. She tried her best to get back her straight face.

"Do you want... you want me-I, me to spit shine your boots too s-sir?" And there goes another burst of laughter and flushed cheeks. I groaned and hid my face. "So fucking embarrassing..." It's these moments that make me wish I was a turtle.

Her laughter died down soon after. She swung her legs off the couch and stood up, wiping the tears from her eyes. A few more giggles escaped as she gathered her laptop and left over beer cans, "Woo... Ah, good one." Wait she downed half a pack of beer, shouldn't she be drunk?

I couldn't help but whine and keep my face covered. That was so humiliating. She lazily padded out the room. "Think she can command me..." I heard her mumble as she descended down the hall.

It wasn't till a while after she left that I removed my hands from my face. Which might I add was _red. as. fuck._ I grumbled and trudged out the room, "I could seriously use one of those beers right now..."

I paused, a smile crept up on me as I brushed a stray hair back in place. That probably made my top 15 list of embarrassing moments, and I may never be able to properly look her in the eyes again, but... Her smile flashed before my eyes again. Her flushed cheeks and sparkling blue eyes. "But it was _so_ worth it..."

* * *

Fancy house- sorry, mansion. Fancy location. So of course, fancy big car.

Surprised? Not really.

So now I'm sitting in the back with Olaf, singing horribly to radio songs while Marshall and Elsa endure it in the front. Elsa groaned and banged her head against the window a few times, "Make it stop, please."

I smirked and nudged Olaf. He smirked back, as if he read my mind. We belched out the last few words to the song. "AND IIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEIIIIII WILL ALWAAAYS LOVE-" Elsa practically punched the radio to turn it off, Marshall sighed in relief. It's nice seeing all of them together, everything feels more natural.

Olaf was laughing hard. I smirked and took a deep breath, "YOOOUUUUUOOUOUOOOOH!" If Olaf wasn't laughing hard then, he was howling with laughter now. His face was red and everything. Even Marshall was snickering, while Elsa groaned and threw her hands up in defeat.

After a while things died down, we were close to the super market. I was starting to get a bunch of shifty vibes from Elsa and Olaf. To be honest it was really making me nervous. Playful, sweet, innocent (not sure anymore) Olaf and mischievous, unpredictable, beautiful... gorgeous... I-I mean cocky! Yeah cocky, arrogant Elsa. I shuddered and scooted farther into my seat. Marshall is the only one I can trust...

We pulled in to a parking somewhat far from the entrance. Alright... Time to take charge, "Wait! Before we leave the car, I just want to lay down some ground rules."

Marshall was listening attentively and I can feel Elsa smirking even though I couldn't see her face. Olaf was just... Olaf. I blushed and continued, "No stealing, scaring civilians, pranks, property destruction, or disturbing the employees." Olaf pouted and crossed his arms.

But Elsa was still smirking. Marshall chirped, "And no sneaking in to the back." Elsa groaned, mumbling something about kill joys. I let out a small sigh of relief and looked up. Marshall's smile was small... but half reassuring. A very knowing smile. And then I finally figured it out too, my own smile faltering immensely.

Our efforts are in vain.

As soon as we got out of the car Olaf took off towards the entrance. "Olaf!" I growled. I change my mind, he's not very innocent. My heart almost stopped when a car barely missed him. He didn't even stop at the blaring honks.

Marshall chuckled nervously, "He's just excited." I sighed and tried my best to calm down, but the sickly feeling never left my stomach. Keeping up with these guys is ridiculously hard. I'm pretty much _jogging_ at this point, stupid pretty people and their long-for-no-reason legs...

When I finally caught up with them they didn't seem to notice I was there. Which in a certain way, was good. That means I can tell what's on their mind... or at least try. Marshall's expression was etched with the same fatigue as before, but was a lot less visible to the public eye. I would have missed it if I didn't know what to look for. Elsa on the other hand looked at everything with extreme disinterest. The heavy flow of flurries made them look a lot paler, not in a sickly way though.

"Do you guys have a list?" I stopped in front of the two. Elsa shook her head as she turned away. That's new. I looked up at Marshall, he soon snapped out of it and nodded towards the door, "Come on."

Thank god for heaters at the front door. I shivered in delight, letting out a content sigh. "Elsa!" And, there goes criminal number two. Now the whole store is at stake, _amazing_. I turned around to see the silvery blonde hair retreating on a speeding cart. "Damn it... We don't have to find them right?" I got another cart.

He shrugged, "Not really, you're the guardian though. It's your call." We made our way to the canned goods section. That's true, I even got a special ID card and driver's license from the government. Why? I don't even know. I'm just babysitting some people.

"So... What you're really saying is that whatever they do is on my head and you don't care because you won't be held responsible for it." My jaw fell open at the amount of cans that were already in the cart. Mostly just chili and soup with a few cans of fruit.

Are they expecting a fucking apocalypse!?

Marshall shrugged his shoulders and tossed another can into the pile, "Pretty much." The amusement in his voice only made my mood worse. I really should go find those hooligans, and soon. I followed him into the meat section. He paid a lot more attention to the meats he picked here. If it was me I'd just buy anything that sounded good, then make Sven cook it for me. Since I can't cook...

"You know you can pick stuff out too." I was about to respond till something explode a few aisles down. Strings of cusses and childish laughter filled the air. Oh come on! Just.

Wonderful.

"Uh... yeah." I left the cart with Marshall and ran in to the culprit. Another explosion happened, this time I could see the spray shoot out from the soda aisle. Luckily no one was in the way.

_**BOOM!**_

The floor was suddenly coming straight towards my face, and I couldn't react fast enough shield myself. I screwed my eyes shut.

_Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap._

I flinched instinctively. Did time just slow down? Is this some sick joke from the universe!? I stayed as straight as a plank, waiting for my impending facial doom to come ever so slowly.

"Uh Anna." I cracked open one eye and looked around. White tiles... and Olaf's sneakers. I finally noticed the cool arm across my chest and looked up. Olaf grinned and held up a basket full of sodas and red solo cups, "Got the soda." Well this is quite the awkward pose. I straightened myself quickly and backed up, coughing nervously.

"Yes! Uh good job. Wait! No! Bad! Err..." I coughed again and tried to put on a commanding pose. "Olaf I thought we went over before we left the car. What the hell were you thinking!?" My tone was stern but hushed. Don't need the employees know now.

Olaf's grin was as innocent as ever, but those eyes spelled sly with a capital S. "I have no idea what you're talking about." What the fuck! I through my arms dramatically in the aisle's direction.

"There is soda. Dripping of. The ceiling", I gritted my teeth. Olaf shrugged and smiled airily. This guy should be a fucking actor. I picked up a piece of broken plastic and gawked. How the hell did he even manage this? I don't see any mentos, gadgets, or anything lying around.

"I guess they just got a bad shipment", Olaf strolled away. Another bottle of diet coke exploded, spraying an innocent mother and the poor toddler in liquid stickiness. My jaw went slack. Alright... So maybe they are more dangerous than I thought. "Clean up in aisle ten", I muttered to myself and followed Olaf.

We made it back to Marshall, he was in the chips aisle. Olaf dumped the sodas in the cart and put the basket in a stack nearby. "Alright, so we got meat, sandwich meat, cans, soda, chips, salsa, and cheese dip. We need frozens, juice, fresh vegetables, fish, snacks, dairy, toilet paper, and bread. Who's getting what?" Marshall aimlessly counted the bottles of soda. The cart was nearly full with half of that list.

"Oh oh I got toilet paper, snacks, and bread!" Olaf raised his hand and bounced excitedly. I'm not trusting that innocent face again.

Take charge Anna, take charge.

"Actually I think we should stick together in pairs, less trouble that way", I tried my best to keep the anxiety out of my voice. Olaf didn't seem to catch it but Marshall did. He didn't have any objections.

The temperature dropped drastically for split second before returning almost back to its original state. Almost. I let a shudder pass through me before looking at Olaf's face. His face was petulant and mildly offended, but it was his voice that got to me. It was dripping with hurt and small traces of anger, "I'm not a child, I'm 18. I can take care of myself..." Don't give in Anna! Be strong! Do not go gentle on that sad face! We stared at each other for a while before I gave in.

I sighed and waved my hand, "No more pranks okay?" Olaf pulled me into a bone crushing hug before running off. You suck Anna. You would never pass for a leader. You'd give into any pretty face.

"I think you'd make a great leader, just need practice." I jumped a little and blushed. Oops, said it out loud. My hand shot up and brushed back an invisible stray hair out of habit. Marshall smiled reassuringly, his eyes were still dark and weary. I smiled back, "How are you holding up?"

He looked a little taken back, but answered smoothly, "I'm quite fine actually, just a bad night's rest." You can't fool me, I know that look anywhere. I've had it myself. I'm not going to press it though.

"Alright. I may babble a lot but I'm also a great listener. If you want to talk I'm open at any time. Like, literally, I have no life", I flinched a little at my own words. Yeah, they're my words but they still hurt when they come out.

When I looked up my breath hitched. Soft charcoal grey, and a genuine smile. He nodded gratefully before pushing the cart towards the fish area. I probably look like an idiot, bouncing around with a dopey smile on my face. I'm making progress! Major progress! I'm not totally sucking at this job after all! I pumped my fist in the air. _Yes..._

Hey... Where's Elsa? There has been no trace of her since we first entered the store. Part of me is relieved, but the other half is dreading what she has in store for me. Will the tomatoes turn blue? Will the lights suddenly go off? I don't know, and I really don't want to find out. If Olaf was capable of exploding soda bottles with whatever he was using, then there's a guarantee that Elsa can do much worse.

I ventured pass the soda aisle- which was now blocked for serious cleaning. Guess it was a good thing Olaf got the sodas beforehand. A few aisles down from that where the frozen foods and dairy. This is probably where Elsa's be- _SHIT_.

Pain shot through my spine as soon as my ass connected with the floor. I groaned and tried my best not to lay back and cry. I wasn't expecting second savior today, anyway. I got up cautiously and glared at the floor. What the hell? I slid one foot forward slowly. Noo..._nonono_! I let out an embarrassing squawk as I dropped into a lousy looking split. It's cold as fuck over here, and there's ice covering the floor! I shuffled nervously towards the frozen goods aisle, expecting to see snow gathering in a corner somewhere.

But all I see is Elsa gracefully sliding down the aisle to grab frozen peas from a freezer, then skating back. I giggled at the sight. Some people where just completely falling on their rears, or holding on to the freezer doors to get by. Some even tried to copy Elsa's grace on the ice.

I didn't even have to call her name, she immediately turned around and nodded curtly at me, beckoning me to come. Nope! I'm not gonna make a fool of myself in front of Elsa, again. She rolled her eyes and pushed the cart into the next aisle.

Now clumsy little Anna gotta cross a wide aisle.

On ice.

_Without support._

_**Fantastic**_.

On the bright side, I only slipped twice this time. Even in the dairy section parts of the floor were frozen. I shuffled over to Elsa, shivering from the cold. "You're a very evil person", I glared at the side of her face as hard as I could.

She smirked and grabbed one of few unfrozen milk cartons remaining. "I don't think I'm evil, just mildly sadistic." And condescending, don't forget that. Though it looks like she has been productive. Pretty much half of the list was in her cart, but it wasn't as full as Marshall's.

I grumbled and leaned on the cart, "Before we move do you want to share any other stunts." Might as well just get this over with now. That way I can come up with a valid excuse if I have to, though I don't think I can explain exploding soda... Worth a shot. "Really want to know?"

I nodded and straightened up my posture, bracing myself for anything crazy. Elsa exhaled loudly, stunning me with her startling blue eyes, "Are you one hundred percent positive that you are ready for this?"

Yup.

"You will be held accountable and classified as a witness if I give away this information. And please be prepared if you are subjected to speak in court. I highly suggest contacting a lawyer after receiving said information." Her voice was monotone, as if she was reciting this from a fucking warning label. I wouldn't be surprised if she came with one...

Okay, now I'm scared. I shifted nervously and tried my best to avoid eye contact. Elsa waved her hand dismissively, "Whatever we do is on your head anyway, so I guess I'll just tell you."

"_GEE! _Thanks", I shouted, my voice was drowning in exasperation. She smiled impishly before tossing a few cups of yogurt into the cart. Ooh, I haven't had yogurt in a while... I picked out 3 more cups.

"I moved every table in pastry area over by 3 inches, froze almost all of the milk, messed with the freezers, made a little ice rink out of the frozen section, aand..." She drifted off, something else caught her attention. The suspense is killing me.

"Aaand?" I tried to egg her on. Elsa just shrugged and rode away on the cart. "Elsa!" For crying out loud. I ran after her, but slipped on another patch of ice. I'm beginning to see why I get paid for this... Even Sven would be pissed if he had this job.

"Fuck..." I cringed at the sound of cracking as I slowly got up. Yep, that fall definitely took a toll on me. Maybe pursuing Elsa isn't the best choice at the moment. I think I'm going to wander towards a much warmer area of the store.

Somehow I ended up in the candy section... Marshall did say I can pick out a few things for myself. Let's take a couple of those, and that! Oh and a few of these won't hurt either. I cringed visibly when I heard something crash; an angry voice followed.

"What the fuck are you? Some sick pervert."

I rolled my eyes, of course. Why am I not surprised? There's bound to be one around here. But I completely froze when another voice appeared.

"I-I swear, really was an accident. I tripped-" Olaf.

"Tripped huh? On a flat surface?" It's not that hard actually, I've accomplished it multiple times. I walked out of the aisle to get a view. People were already starting to look, even slowing down to get a better view of the action. But something stood out to me, a thick platinum braid and predatory blue eyes; Elsa. My jaw tensed. Why are you just watching? Do something!

"No! It's the tables-" Olaf looked terrified. Like a puppy staring into the eyes of a beast- literally. The other guy was huge! Probably pumped up on steroids with nuts the size of peas. Behind him stood what seemed to be his girlfriend, who also looked a little too scared of the guy too. _Elsa move!_

Meathead shoved Olaf hard, causing him to crash into a table. "Tables my ass! You need to fucking learn how to keep your shitty little hands to yourself and not on my girlfriend!" That's it.

I dropped my cocoa flavored miracles and charged in, pushing my way past a few innocent bystanders. "Hey yo-" _Motherfucking __**fuck!**_ My hip crashed against the edge of one of the tables, causing me to stumble and hiss. Well there goes some of my dignity and adrenaline, can't back out now though. I continued on. I won't be surprised if it's broken tomorrow, from all the falling I did.

I dove in between Olaf and his attacker before he could do serious damage. "What the _hell_ is your problem?" Even I myself was surprised by the authority in my voice. Meathead was stunned a little, but his rage came back as quickly as it left.

"This hormonal little shi-" This adorable usually harmless dude.

"It was an accident. Accidents happen. If you actually paid **ATTENTION **to what he was saying you'd get that. Just look at him! He's sorry for fuck's sake. If you're angry, cool, we get it. Your girlfriend, his hand. It was unintentional though. Take it out on a punching bag, not his face. Plus, you're what 30?I figured you'd have gotten _**some**_ sense of maturity at that point. You're not protecting your girlfriend, or her whatever other _**shitty**_ excuse you have. All it'll make you is a fucking _**bully**_, so just back off."

Whoa.

Double surprise.

Points for Anna! I think... My fists were probably trembling, but I had to hold a confident pose. We stared each other down for what felt like forever. He kind of looks like someone I know... Can't put my finger on it. "U-Uhm, it was an accident. Just let it go", the girl put a hand on his shoulder cautiously. Like she was afraid he was going to flip out again.

Meathead grabbed her hand and dragged her off in the other direction, but not without bumping his hip against a table and letting out profanities. I giggled, no wonder Elsa likes doing that. It wasn't till now that I noticed how cold it really was in here... like we were outside. I shivered and faced Olaf. He still looked petrified, his eyes were glossy with unshed tears.

Oh the heartstrings... They're being tugged so hard. I smiled warmly and grasped his shoulders. He was ice cold... "You alright?" Why is he ice cold?

He nodded stiffly and shrugged off my hold. Well that's confusing... Normally Olaf would welcome affection. I held out my arms, "No warm hugs?" He shook his head and kept it down, blonde curls bouncing slightly. I frowned even more at that. Buddy...?

Olaf looked up at me suddenly, making me flinch back. I immediately regretted it when I saw the tightness of his smile and the tears that were still unshed. "I'm just spooked Anna. I'll be fine, I swear." He walked over to my discarded treats and picked them up and wandered off. Probably to find Marshall. Now...

Where's Elsa?

"Anna." Well, I found Marshall and Olaf. Olaf was lugging around a huge sack of random candy. His gaze turned quizzical when I turned to face him. I must look very angry right now. I took a deep breath before answering, "Yeah?"

"We got everything we need, I was wondering if there's anything else you want?" One guy cannot be this sweet... I calmed down some more and managed a grin.

"Oh its fine, my chocolate and yogurts are enough to sustain me", I didn't want to abuse the privilege. He raised his perfect brow in disbelief, "Are you sure?"

I nodded vigorously. Positive! They shared a look, like they're talking with their eyes. Like... conspiring. No, Marshall is too sweet and polite to conspire. Olaf and ELSA conspire, not Marshall. Marshall is my only ally. Olaf shrugged and hauled the sack of diabetes on to his other shoulder, "You'll definitely want something later. Elsa is waiting in the car though, she won't do it if we don't hurry up."

Won't do what? Set up another prank so I can break more bones. Marshall shrugged, "Alright, we're heading to the register then. Don't want to keep waiting." Why wouldn't you want to keep her waiting? She'll just get bored.

Apparently my brain to mouth filter is malfunctioning. Marshall's voice was very cryptic, "That's the thing, she'll get _bored_." Okay... Bored Elsa is a bad Elsa. Marshall nodded with certainty. I blushed a little and ducked my head.

Damn it Anna, stop talking out loud.

When we got out the trunk was almost full with Elsa's load of groceries and the snow was coming down hard. It was a big trunk too... so that's saying something. I'm pretty sure this much food is worth the same as my apartment. So Olaf and I had to share the backseat with a bunch of cans and frozen poultry. The ride back was quiet, I almost fell asleep till I noticed us pulling into a small parking lot.

It was that weird place that I always passed on the way to their house, right next to the little shopping area. Elsa rose from her vampire meditation thing and unbuckled her seat belt, "Well come on, can't wait." Who me?

"Yeah you, let's go." I flushed in embarrassment and got out the car, shivering from the almost instant change in temperature. I still couldn't get over the fact that Elsa just stood there and almost let Olaf get pummeled, so being alone with her didn't help at all. If she could feel my disapproval, then she did a good job of brushing it off as nothing.

Wait, that's what she normally does.

My jaw nearly hit the floor when we entered the beautifully decorated door. Hell, it could have been covered with tissue paper for all I care, it's what's behind it that beautiful. It might as well be the fucking gates to heaven! A sweet, rich, brown chocolate heaven... The smell itself was intoxicating.

"Yoo-hoo! Welcome to Wondering Oaken's Chocolate Shop and Sauna- Oh my little Snowflake! It's been years!" This huge burly man came from behind the counter and whipped Elsa off the ground in a crushing bear hug. I stood dumbfounded for a while. He was at least twice Marshall's size with a handlebar mustache, a fez, and a very seasonal sweater. He had a really jolly look, maybe because of his flushed cheeks and nose.

I giggled and repeated the name, testing it for myself, "Snowflake..." I didn't notice that Oaken finally stopped trying to absorb Elsa until big meaty hands clasped my shoulder. I squeaked in surprise.

"Hallo! I'm Oaken, it's a pleasure to meet you! You must be my little snowflake's new girlfriend, yah?" I choked on my saliva. Elsa's gay? Girlfriend? Me? No no no… She despises me.

"What? No!" Annoyance and a sight ting of embarrassment permeated her voice.

"No? Marshall's?"

"_No_!" We both said it in unison this time. I feel like I'm going to faint from all the blood rushing...

"She's the new guardian", Elsa thankfully clarified. She came back with a few bags of chocolate which looked really amazing. Three were mixed with a bunch of different kinds, one had squares mixed with nuts and berries, and the other two were truffles.

Oaken's face lit up realization. He smiled and squeezed my shoulders reassuringly, "I got a good feeling about this one then. I bet she'll take good care of my snowflakes."

I looked past Oaken's side. She was blushing lightly at the name, setting the chocolates down delicately on the counter. I could feel a stupid smiles forming on my face.

Elsa's so cute.

But I'm still mad at her.

"We aren't children anymore", She muttered lowly. Ha! The great sass master? Embarrassed? Impossible!

"Snowflakes can be older than the largest oak." Well gee, another cryptic answer. He finally released my shoulders and clasped his warm friendly paws together. "I'm guessing you also ran out of my famous hot coco mix, yes?"

Elsa held her hands up, "You got me, I'm an addict. The cheap stuff couldn't hold me any longer." Oaken chuckled and slipped through the door behind the counter.

Silent awkwardness followed afterwards. The anger was starting to fester in the pit of my stomach.

I'm caring too much.

Don't care too much.

Stay cool.

She's avoiding looking at me completely, "You can get anything you want, as long as it's not ridiculous." Look me in the eyes you coward. No? Fine, I'll just glare holes into the back of your head.

I couldn't hold back the low sound of displeasure. Elsa chuckled dryly, "My treat, personally. I promise I didn't poison anything."

"Are you sure? Didn't slip any laxatives into the mix?" I pulled a plastic bag out of the dispenser. I gave up glaring. Staring too long will make me catch a glimpse of your adorably light freckles... I won't fall for your trap!

"Never! A chocolate shop is sacred ground." There were little traces of seriousness in that mocking tone. I probably would have smiled under different circumstances.

"No but you'd definitely stand back and watch someone else do it." I didn't dare look back or else I would of apologized right there. I smirked in satisfaction as I stalked towards the chocolate wall. That felt sweet... but a little guilty. She is buying me chocolate as I want, but being an ass to Olaf doesn't change it. Her blankness only poured gasoline on that slowly dying fire.

The door open again and Oaken came back out with a paper bag of his special mix. "That will be all?" He had a certain accent. He was probably from farther up north.

"Yeah, just charge for one more bag", her voice was back to its normal unreadable state.

Unbelievable.

After paying she held the shop door open for me, letting the heavy snow assault her. She didn't even flinch against the cold. What got me the most, was the smell. The stark contrast of crisp winter and the warm chocolaty air of the shop sent shudders down my spine.

It smelt so much like Elsa...

I ignored her for pretty much the rest of the night. Well, until Marshall took me home. Not to my surprise, she didn't seem to care. Do I care?

Yes!

A lot!

I'm probably being irrational to the whole thing, but still. That's... that's just how I'm wired. I rolled around on my bed, wrapping myself up in a mess of covers. After a moment, I grabbed my phone off the stand.

_Me: I'm home, safe _

_Me: these guys are quite the handful actually_

I waited a while before slamming the phone back onto the night stand and curling up deeper into the covers. Pointless rage soon turned into drowsiness...

And like that I was out.

* * *

**Alrighty! I'm not the sharpest knife in the drawer when it comes to comedy and such (I just have a cruel sense of humor) but experiments are fun. I hope you liked this chapter. It's kind of late, but it's there.**

**I honestly wasn't expecting that many people to follow my story. Thank you all very much and I appreciate the support ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Peek-a-boo! I don't see you... but I'll just imagine a smile on your face.**

* * *

Chapter 9

The dingy apartment was dark for the most part except for the few strips of moonlight and the glow of a phone screen. Monday morning, two days since Kristoff's outburst and the pair have been avoiding each other like the plague. Anna had absolutely no idea why they still sat together in Calculus. Which surprisingly wasn't awkward. She's been contemplating on making the first move, even though Sven highly suggested not to. She already accepted her faults and apologized for them, now it was Kristoff's turn to do the same- or at least that's what Sven said. Sure he's a gentle brute but... a brute can still be a brute. There's a reason why he's on the ice hockey team. But then again Anna was never one to follow the rules or completely depend on other people's advice, no matter how wise it was.

Anna sighed and rubbed her red rimmed eyes. _'Thank god I only have one class tomorrow. I don't think I can stay awake through a bunch lectures.'_ She fiddled with the phone, her thumb hovering over the angry blonde's contact name. Yes, she was determined to settle things with him today. The red head has heard that Kristoff has already came to terms with Sven and apologized.

She growled and tightened her already vice grip on the pillow, tossing her phone to the foot of the bed. _'It's four in the morning, did you really think he was going to answer. Hell, you're not even supposed to be alive at this hour'_, the red head buried her face into the pillow.

And then there's Elsa. Anna has been ignoring her ever since the super market. It wasn't hard, Elsa helped by moving silently wherever she went. Nor did she make an effort to speak to the red head, no snide remarks, jabs, random observations, just- nothing. At the same time she found it infuriating yet... good. Anna definitely needed the time to clear her head but she didn't like being ignored back, as if she wasn't worth the effort. In a sense that would make her a hypocrite but that's not the point.

_'I'm going to have to settle things with her too'_, Anna hugged the covers around her tighter and sighed shakily. She had to get up in three hours, so she tried her best to get some sleep.

_**WAKE UP! WAKE THE F*** UP!**_

Wow, time flies when you're comfortable. "No Siri it's too early", her voice was groggy with sleep as she ducked her head farther under the covers.

_**WAKE UP! WAKE THE F*** UP!**_

Anna whined and blindly reached out of her cocoon for the damned object. A few things came crashing down in her half-assed attempts.

_**WAKE UP! WAKE THE F*** UP!**_

"Just five more-"

_**WAKE UP! WAKE THE F*** UP!**_

The red head finally gave up and through the covers-or at least tried to- off with a mighty roar and violently turned off the phone alarm. "I need to set a different alarm..."

_'Time to suffer...'_ She stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom to turn on the shower. It was still somewhat dark out due to the snowstorm that's been persistent since Saturday morning. Normally you'd think everybody would stay inside and the roads would shut down, but the people of Arendelle were used to these random storms. They've been appearing for generations. For them, this was a simply another part of their lives.

By the time the shower warmed up Anna has already picked out an outfit and finished her ramen. _'Damn it I should of set my alarm earlier, gotta make this quick.'_

By the time she got out it was 9:06. The red head quickly braided her wet hair and called a cab. She settled for a simple olive green top with a pair of jeans. The cab soon came and she was out the door.

* * *

"That's it for today, have a nice day and get home safe", Mr. Klein smiled before gathering his own stuff. Marshall didn't attend class again. Anna didn't blame him though, today's lesson was rather boring. She opted into drawing Esmeralda and this wild guy named Tarzan. Weird names right? But it just added to their uniqueness. Anna didn't waste time packing up her things.

She was on a mission, and that mission was to catch Kristoff. Even though the sky was raining tiny snowballs. _'I will set this right'_, Anna hastily threw her bag over her shoulder and ran out the door, nearly bumping into someone.

She briskly, but cautiously weaved her way through the migrating body of students. For some gods forsaken reason everyone was heading towards Psychology or whatever while she had to leave the building. Anna took off in a sprint as soon as she got towards the exit, nearly slipping on a patch of ice.

"Kristoff has 15 minutes before his next class so..." Anna muttered to herself and stopped to breath. The winter air was refreshing on her burning lungs. She scanned the area carefully, fully aware of the amount of snow piling on her. 'Found you!'

Like that she was off again. It wasn't long till she could finally get a hold of the taller man's coat, "Kristoff!" The look on his face turned from shock to concern and annoyance.

"Anna how long have you been outside? You're shivering", He dusted off the mini snow pile forming on her head. Anna shook her head violently to get rid of any leftover snow. The tips of her ears and nose were flushed a bright adorable red. The way she pouted only made things worse on the poor man. _'I will not be swayed Bjorman.'_

"Never mind that! What the hell is going on between us?" The feeling were slowly bubbling to the surface again. Determination hardened her teal eyes against Kristoff's chocolate browns.

"Anna-"

"No! Answer first", she crossed her arms defiantly and straightened her back. Kristoff sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not answering anything until we get in my car", He copied her stance and stared her down. They stood like this for about a minute and Anna's shiver was only getting worse. She was a lot shorter and thinner than the blonde. She couldn't endure as much hits from the cold like he could.

Kristoff slouched, his eyes were pleading, "Please?" Anna shifted a little, caught off guard by the sudden change in tone. The red head contemplated before nodding her head, "Fine." They were right in the parking lot, his car wasn't far away.

As soon as Anna shut the door Kristoff blasted the heater on high. She would have shivered in delight if it weren't for the seriousness she was trying to keep. "Now spill", the red head wasted no time getting to the point.

"Well... What _is_ going on between us?" He asked rather lamely as he rubbed his hands in front of the car heater. Brown eyes looked everywhere except the freckled scowl. She growled and punched his arm hard, "**_Kristoff!_**"

He yelped and rubbed the sore spot tenderly, "Why the hell does everyone punch there..." Yep, she meant business. And she definitely did _**not** _know her own strength. Anna scoffed and rolled her eyes, leaning forward some more to feel the heat.

"Alright, fine. We both know, I was- I'm being an asshole. I should have apologized a while ago, but I made it worse by not sparing you the time of day. I went overboard, way over board. I didn't mean to hurt you or Sven. And _especially_ you! But- You guys are like the only family I have left except for Grand Pabbie. I don't want to lose you too... You should know that better than anybody." He was extremely sincere. Somewhere along the speech his hand made its way on top of Anna's, dwarfing it in comparison. She was stunned, but happy to finally get the truth. Kristoff cared a lot.

She knew he liked her, Sven told her. Anna knew she had to face that at some point, but she was glad it was not today. She just wasn't sure how she felt. The blonde chuckled dryly and pulled his hand back. She almost pouted at the loss of warmth. Kristoff looked down sheepishly, "I guess I was just jealous of them for taking all of the attention. I'm sorry for being such an idiot, Anna. You live your life the way you want too."

Anna's smile grew, she didn't think when she reached over to wrap her friend in a hug. It wasn't till after that she realized how awkward her position is but she went on anyway, "I forgive you, and plus I'm still a little at fault. I'd be angry too if you went somewhere and I had no idea where."

Rosiness painted the older man's cheeks as he half hugged back. "Aw... Thanks feisty." She grinned and pulled away, he let her go reluctantly. Her eyes shifted towards the clock.

"You're going to be late." Kristoff rolled his eyes and slouched deeper into his seat.

"Fuck Physics, I don't mind missing a class", He scratched his neck lazily and glared at the Science and Math building. Maybe if he glared hard enough, it'll explode. Anna cocked a copper brow. They both knew Sven will be extremely angry if he found out Kristoff skipped a college class.

"I was wondering if it would be fine to bring them to your hockey game. Y'know, so you guys could meet each other, then maybe it'll be less uh, tense. And we c-could all possibly be friends... possibly?" Anna blushed at her stutter and ducked her head. Kristoff looked at her quizzically.

"And if we don't want to become friends?" His voice was leveled, bristling the skittish red head even more.

"Um... Acquaintances? Maybe if you meet them for yourself, you'll be less shifty about them", Anna gave her best smile and wrung her hands together. Kristoff reclined his seat and rested his legs up on the steering wheel. _'Way to make a big show of thinking about it, you dork.'_

Anna kept that to herself though, not wanting to jeopardize anything. Kristoff nodded his head, a look of distaste still on his face, "Fine." Anna whooped excitedly and did a little dance in her seat.

The blonde smiled and shook his head. "You're so cute..." He mumbled quietly.

"Huh?"

"You're a dork", He pulled the seat back into position and fully turned on the car. Anna rolled her eyes and looked out the window, pink started to color her cheeks, _'I heard you the first time.'_

"How bout we grab a coffee? We can't do Movie Monday again. I have hockey practice all week", He grinned at her as she fiddled with the dusty radio.

"Sure!" Her tongue stuck out in concentration, surfing through various stations.

"One cup of diabetes coming right up."

"Hey!"

* * *

They couldn't stay for long, because Kristoff still had another class and Anna had her job. She was a little excited, she gets paid this week_. 'I've pretty much cleared things with Kristoff, now... Here's the hard part.'_ The old hunk of metal slowed to a stop in front of the mansion- or dragons' den.

Kristoff patted her shoulder affectionately, as if sensing her unease. She smiled at him softly before exiting the car. The path has been carved out from the thick layer of snow. _'Someone came outside and shoveled'_, she smiled at the small gesture before briskly heading towards the porch. The red head rapped her signature knock against the intimidating door.

As soon as the door opened Anna rushed into the house, shaking off all the excess snow on her. The door clicked shut quietly and Anna bristled in realization. There's usually a pleasant voice that followed, or a bone crushing hug. The house was cold, but not as cold as the storm outside. It was still an improvement from outside none the less. But it was the presence she felt that caused the chills to run down her spine. Not happy or gentle.

**Predatory.**

Anna shucked off her coat and boots, only catching sight of the blonde as she silently strolled towards the hallway. Even when she was angry at Elsa, she still had this breath taking effect on her. Anna followed a safe distance behind, appreciating the messy pale braid and elegant gait. _'Her hair has gotten longer.'_

She didn't notice how far she was following the taller woman till she bumped into cool tense muscle. She flushed heavily and took a few steps back, not daring to look up. _'Nice going dork!'_ When she finally looked up she struck by an intimidating shade of ice blue.

The red head couldn't help but be in awe, _'How many shades can your eyes turn? Wait! You're supposed to be angry! Get angry!'_ Anna felt the rage slowly start to boil from within. Elsa's face remained placid as she bore holes into the younger woman's aquamarine eyes.

"Is there something you need?" Her cool tone cut through the silence like a knife. Anna's brow furrowed at the question, but she nodded anyways. Elsa didn't seem surprised at all, simply inclined her head, beckoning the answer forward. Her stature screamed authority, the perfect picture of a diplomat or a very successful CEO… a _queen_. _'That's the type of person that needs to be in charge. That's what a leader should look like'_, Anna couldn't help but feel a little jealous while secretly admiring the blonde.

To say that the smaller woman wasn't intimidated at all would be a lie, but they didn't call her feisty for nothing. Anna crossed her arms over her stomach and replied lowly, trying her best to keep her emotions under control, "Why did you just stand there?" The wind picked up a little outside.

They both knew what she was talking about. The redhead half expected her to play it off as nothing. The answer came out monotone, "That's not something I will discuss." Anna bared her teeth and hardened her gaze at her.

That, was the wrong thing to say.

Elsa swiftly turned around and continued towards her destination. Anna followed after her with determination, "And why the fuck not?" Hostility was seeping into the feisty red head's voice. Elsa didn't answer.

"Elsa!" Anna tried to keep up with the latter's long legs, "If you just answer the damn question I'll leave you alone forever." Still no response. The ignorance was only making Anna angrier. The wind outside grew stronger.

"Did you even care at all? What do you think would have happened if I didn't step in?" Nothing. Nothing at all.

_Am I not worthy of your words?_

"That was your fucking brother." She glided up the stairs effortlessly while Anna scurried after her.

_Why are you so complicated?_

"For fuck's sake do something! I'll take anything at this point." Anna was getting desperate. Shove her, yell, flip her off, make a witty comment, insult her, anything to placate the growing tension.

_So we're just going to skip the mock friendly banter?_

_You're making me angry. _"Elsa-"

_**SLAM!**_

The dark ornate door to her face came close to smashing her nose. Elsa disappeared behind it. Well she did something, just the wrong thing.

"Oh! I'm sorry your majesty, did my words _fucking_ upset you? Too high and mighty to deal with our _humane_ problems. Or is it that you're scared to be knocked off fucking your high horse you condescending, _self-righteous_, _**sadistic**_, _**cold hearted**_-" A fist connected loudly with the dark wooden door, breaking Anna out of her raging rant. The anger was startled out of her with the sudden noise. Horror soon took over the smaller woman's face. She stood as still as she could, trembling at the weight of her own words. She meant half of it, but at the same time she didn't mean anything at all. She didn't mean to word it in such a way, but it felt good saying it out loud.

Elsa did her best to reel in the emotional storm, inside and out. Ice crept silently from her fist, leaving the ornate door and invading the surrounding walls in thick icy veins. She couldn't tell whether Anna was still out there or not, all she felt was the cold, the unbreakable link between her and this curse. She weakly placed her other clenched hand against the door and rested her head on top, slowly calming down her racing heart.

The words tumbled out in a hoarse tone, successfully filtering the thickness out. "I don't want to hurt anyone and I don't want anyone to get hurt..." Elsa clenched her fists, swallowing any stray emotions before continuing, "But I don't want to be hurt in the process." The howling wind outside was slowly dying down, leaving the heavy snow to fall freely once again.

Anna was sitting with her back against the door, admiring the Arendelle crest carved delicately into the wooden door. She's seen it a lot around town. Mostly on old buildings and on school grounds, she never really bothered to learn about them though. Anna tried her best to keep the tears from dropping. '_Why am I the one about to cry when I said all the harsh words?'_

The house was already cold, and the adrenaline pumping through her made any change in the temperature go unnoticed by her. She had no idea what was going on behind the intimidating beautiful door.

She did however, hear the muffled words through the thick wooden slab. Her heart wrenched at the sound, it was guarded and tired. But there was a certain vulnerability to the older woman's words. Anna breathed shakily before bumping her head against the door lightly, her voice carrying a regretful tone, "I'm sorry."

She got up slowly, wiping her trembling hands on her pants before quietly moving away from the door. The red head didn't notice the hurting blue stare that peeked through the crack.

Anna found herself sulking in one of the more useless rooms of the house, close by the Studio room. She didn't pay any attention to the sleeping ball of fur as she dived on to the love seat. The cat yowled and clawed wildly at the invader.

Anna yelped and tried her best to shield her face from the assault. Satan's spawn won and Anna fell off the comfortable leather, effectively bumping her elbow along the way.

The distressed redhead rolled around on the floor and clutched her elbow tightly. Satan's spawn purred in delight at the painful whimper. Only when Anna stop did the cat arch its back, claws ready for round two. She growled at him lowly, "Bring it on kitty." The whole world has been working against her ever since she stepped foot in this house, the last thing she wanted to be beat by was the devil incarnate.

The soft click of the door broke her concentration. The fur ball took the opportunity and swiped at the poor girl's face, causing another thin red line to match its earlier triumphs. Boy did that sting like hell. Anna clutched her face and roared without facing the door, "**_What!_**"

Marshall flinched before opening the door a little more, "I uh, heard the commotion while I was coming up stairs. I wanted to check on things." The redhead immediately felt bad for snapping at the concerned guy.

Then she realized how stupid she must have looked with cuts and scratches all over her forearms and hands, even a few on her face. To make matters worse the evil feline scurried over to him and rubbed against his leg, purring contently.

"That thing needs to be nurtured, _twice_", she seethed and wiped a few drops of blood off her face. Marshall picked up the fuzz ball and scratched under its chin affectionately.

"Marshmallow isn't very fond of strangers", He smiled apologetically before setting the demon down. Anna stood up unceremoniously and grumbled, '_So you're Marshmallow! He was pretty fucking fond of my face.'_

"Come, let me get those cleaned up", He held the door open for her, effectively blocking her from the evil creature. Anna followed him into the bathroom across the hall. He pulled out a medical kit and patted the counter top. She hopped up on the counter and swung her legs childishly.

Marshall poured a little rubbing alcohol on a pad and set to work on her arm. She flinched a little at the sudden sting. Anna couldn't help but admire the way he worked. He had a delicate yet precise touch. The callous on his hands were barely noticeable. He really was a sculptor. His eyes flicked up at her nervously before setting to work on her other arm.

"Pardon my smell, I was working out before." He sounded a little shy, which was odd for a guy of his looks. Anna grinned lazily, though he couldn't see it.

"You don't smell that bad, plus you came to my rescue", She tried her best to put on a cheerful act. Though she was grateful, Elsa was still fresh in her mind. Marshall looked past his pale mussed bangs. 'His hair got a lot longer too.'

He leaned in closer, close enough for Anna to see the light dust of freckles they all shared. She liked their freckles, they only seemed to be on their faces while hers were dark and almost everywhere. Her breath hitched when a cool hand tilted her head up gently. 'What...?'

"Marshmallow scratched you pretty good", amusement sparked in his normally emotionless gaze. A long angry line stretched from the center of her cheek to a little past her jaw. Then there was another across her nose and a few more small ones splayed randomly on her face.

Anna yelped at the sudden burn and moved away. The gentleman cupped her chin a little firmer and murmured a small apology, addressing them with more care. "You look better. Uh, I mean you look better, _emotionally_-You always ah, look good physically." The redhead wanted to slap herself.

Marshall didn't mind it though, placing band-aids where they were needed. He chuckled, "Yeah it appears so, I do feel better." There was still traces of shyness in his presence.

He continued on, "_You_ on the other hand, don't look so well." Marshall started to pack up the kit.

"The weather has been terrible lately."

"It looks like you've been crying."

"I mean we get snow all the time but rarely this much. It was like a one-sided snowball fight with nature."

"Your eyes are still teary."

"Where's Olaf?"

"That doesn't work on me", Marshall smirked at her exasperated look before putting the first aid kit back in its place. Of course not, Elsa is an expert at avoidance. He's been dealing with this since birth.

"I have experience with the best", He leaned against the counter smoothly, "forgive me if I'm out of term, but what happened?" Oh curse you and your never-ending fountain of charm Marshall. Give a girl the chance to resist.

Anna sighed and rubbed her eye, "It's nothing, I started it and I shouldn't have pushed it." Marshall's brows knitted together in concern. He waited patiently for more of an explanation.

"Just me being an idiot, that's all", she muttered lowly. That earned her a frown.

"I don't think you're an idiot", his eyes met her own teal ones. His voice wasn't mocking at all. _'How did I become friends with such an amazing guy? Or at least I think we are. It's hard to tell since he's polite all the time.'_

"You don't know the full extent of my stupidity..." He shrugged his shoulders. _Gee, thanks._

"That is true. But so far you aren't." His posture screamed trust and concern. Anna looked away, the guilt gnawing at her. It really was her fault this time, there was no denying it. Yet here Marshall was, doing his best to convince her otherwise. He didn't even know what happened, or at least that's what she thought.

"Possibly upsetting El-someone to the point of becoming an extreme shut in." She hoped he didn't catch her little slip up. Marshall straightened up some and ran a hand through the pale locks. A reassuring smile soon appeared.

"You can't break Elsa, she's a stubborn one", Anna bit her lip nervously, obviously not convinced. But Marshall didn't press the matter any further.

"I'm going to take a shower, I suggest you stay out of the sitting rooms. That's Marshmallow's territory", He exited the bathroom quietly. Leaving Anna to her thoughts.

_'Now how do I make this right?'_ She pulled her legs up on the counter, hugging her knees close to her chest. It was about 6:17, but Anna didn't feel hungry at all.

She only moved when Olaf finally appeared and literally dragged her out of the bathroom for games and hot chocolate. Depression was starting to kick in slowly as the thoughts grew stronger.

Anna called Kristoff a little earlier than usual that night. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't coax Anna into spilling her troubles, so the ride home was awkward and thick with silence. Kristoff sighed hopelessly, "Can you at least tell me what happened with the band-aids."

Anna stared at him with utter annoyance, though she knew it wasn't his fault. She answered dryly, "They have a cat."

'I really care too much...'

* * *

**Don't be sad Elsa :( This chapter feels kind of short.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Aaaaand... late. Sorry, because I myself dislike inconsistent updates. But on the bright side school is coming up next week. Which means I'll do everything in my power to _avoid_ my homework which means faster updates! Hooray! :D**

* * *

Chapter 10

It's Tuesday.

I kind of like Tuesday's but at the same time I hate it because Tuesday is when I work my ass off with college courses... Why I chose to have all my courses in one day? I don't know the reason either. I gotta get up at 6:15 in the freaking morning and then I'm stuck on campus till 4:50. I do have time in between classes, like fifteen minutes or so. But that doesn't help!

I sat back, staring at the peculiar drawing that should be my Writing notes. It was a braid cascading down a slim back.

A very familiar braid.

"Crap", I hissed and flipped my pencil over to erase. But alas, it was a blue pen in disguise. It hasn't even been a full day yet and the guilt is already taking over my motor skills. I ripped the page out and crumpled it up lazily. As tempting as it was to throw Today is going to be long...

* * *

Its 4:50 and I'm waiting for a cab alone in the cold. It wasn't snowing anymore, but the snow from before wasn't going away. Which wasn't surprising, since it was 31 degrees. I haven't seen the sun for... about 6 days now. And the clouds that loomed over us were only getting thicker, slowly dimming the natural light of the day. If this keeps up we'll have to start keeping the street lights on. The fjord was still frozen too, and the dense snow that covered it was only making things worse. Arendelle felt... depressing.

I sighed and crossed my arms over my stomach. I hate this weather... The cab finally came, I decided to go straight to my... duties? Work? Job? Not sure what to call it, they all sound so strange, considering the situation. And I don't want to say Marshall's house... Well it would really be Elsa's house since she's the oldest and probably owns the place. I'm not even on an acquaintance type level with Elsa, on most days I feel like she doesn't like me at all. She asks about how I'm doing and what my problems are, but it doesn't feel like she actually cares. More like she's sating her boredom, trying to create adventure in her small queendom. I'd say to hang out but then that'd indicate that came solely for that purpose, and it would seem unprofessional since I get paid to do it. Hell I don't think I even got their last name! Or their birthdays! Or their numbers, if they have phones... I really suck at this job...

A loud cough brought me out of my thoughts. I blushed beet red, I was rambling in my head. I paid the man shyly before exiting the car.

The path was clear again, the snow must of fell twice as hard on the mountain, because the snow walls were up to my elbows. This time the door was slightly opened, sweet warmth leaking through the crack. I pushed it open cautiously, who knows what they're planning. Especially those hooligans...

I rapped my knuckles against the wooden frame before closing the door, so they at least know I'm here. After removing my coat I tiptoed down the hallway cautiously, I swear something is going to jump out at me... Or I could just be paranoid.

I made it to the living room, so I guess it's safe. "Hi Anna!" Olaf grinned around a mouth full of sandwich. Marshall looked up and raised his sandwich a little as a greeting. Oh my god, his cheeks were puffed up with food too! I wanna take a picture so badly. I strolled over and plopped down on Olaf's left. "S'up guys?"

There's more sandwiches! Fat sandwiches! Oh glorious food! "Being a bunch of fatties", Olaf swallowed hard and downed some soda. There were 5 sandwiches left on the huge platter. Obviously there were a lot more. I shrugged and took one and a napkin. Gods this looks good. "Mm who made this?"

"Me and Elsa", Olaf puffed out his chest proudly. I froze in the middle of my second bite. They couldn't of like, poisoned this right? They're eating it too. Marshall's eating it too. But then again they could have something against him too. But the sandwich tastes fine... Aww decisions, decisions! "Something wrong?"

I took a large bite before shaking my head vigorously. "It's amazing, but not as good as mine", I muttered through a mouthful. He beamed before stuffing his face again. I guess I can trust Olaf with food... guess.

We almost all of the sandwiches except one. We were all too stuffed to eat anything. Maybe Elsa wants it... but she probably doesn't want to see me, even I wouldn't want to see me. I sighed heavily, patting my full stomach. Marshall nudged the platter towards me, obviously sensing my distress. Well, I guess I have a chance, a very small chance but a chance. I wrapped the sandwich in some napkins and set on my journey of find Elsa.

Not in the sitting rooms, rec room, guest rooms, or the studio. I didn't actually go in there for some reason, just stood outside of it for a good five minutes like an idiot. It just felt private. Let's take our first trip to the basement! The stairs creaked and whined under my feet, just like the one's leading upstairs, but it was a lot narrower. The left half of the basement was padded with gym mats. Then there was the basic gym equipment- treadmill, bench press, and chin up bar, free weights, that stuff. Then there was a punching bag hanging in the center of the mat, a good distance from the other equipment. I also noticed about 5 more punching bags stacked in a corner with a first aid kit right next to it. On the other side was a little bar area with a mini fridge and a flat screen mounted on the wall. There was also a weird door next the television, but it looked like it was locked.

... Welp! She's definitely not down here! But I can seriously exercise down here, no need for monthly plans at the gym anymore. After doing a full search of the house I still couldn't find her. Though I didn't enter the bedrooms, I really just knocked and waited a long time.

I sighed heavily and slumped against the wall next to the intimidating door. Stupid Anna, even if you did find her what the hell where you even going to do? "Hey I know I said a bunch of mean crap that was totally uncalled for yesterday, but I brought you a sandwich that you made to say I'm sorry!" Gods, you're such an idiot.

I slid to the floor and banged my head against the wall. Maybe I should have asked about her before hunting her down. At least that way I'd know how she's doing...

The stairs whined under my clumsy gait, I don't think I'll ever get used to the noise. Luckily Marshall was still stationed leisurely on the couch. He looked at me before returning to Doctor Who, "Ah, I figured you wouldn't find her."

My shoulders fell in defeat, "Then why'd you give me the sandwich to give to her." He looked at me with confusion before stretching his legs some. "I gave you the sandwich to _eat_. Coaxing a person with their own food, not the best idea."

Gee, if only I didn't figure that out before. I huffed and set the sandwich down on the coffee table, too upset to eat. We sat in silence, till the episode was over. Marshall looked relaxed today, younger too. Maybe it's just the sweatpants and longer hair. He started up another episode. "So how is she...? I mean- if you've seen her, that is", from what I've learned, Elsa can go missing for days.

Marshall hummed before straightening up his posture, "She hasn't eaten much and she's drinking a lot more." Uh oh... I shrunk deeper into the couch and bit my thumb nervously. I messed up, I messed up big time. It hasn't been even a month yet and I'm already stirring up bad feelings. I've thrown an alcoholic deeper into the whiskey bottle. "Fuck..."

Marshall leaned over and patted my knee, his moves were hesitant. "Don't worry. Elsa's strong, she'll bounce back fast", his words did little to reassure me. I still messed up, it's my fault... I pushed too hard. It's fucking Brandon all over again. Hey wait... "Why does Elsa drink so much?"

Marshall froze at the question, he looks kinda cute when he ponders. He shrugged and leaned back into the cushions, "I think that's best saved for another time." Pfft, there's no time better than the present. All that liquor has to have its effects on her... but then again she said she can't get drunk. I'm not gonna push the subject.

"Um, so I have a stupid question..." A very _very_ stupid question. Marshall looked at me expectantly. I blushed and coughed it out, "What'syourlastname?" Damn it I rushed.

"Huh?"

"W-what's... what's your l-last name?" My voice was so quiet I don't think he understood me this time either. Thank the gods he saved me the embarrassment and answered like it was nothing, "its Vynter, with a y." Oh Vynter, like winter. Olaf Vynter, Marshall Vynter, Elsa Vynter... That's a cool last name, better than Dhale.

He chuckled before taking a sip from his mug, "I guess so, I like your last name too." I can feel the heat in my cheeks as I looked down. Why do I keep thinking out loud? I sat up some before focusing on my relaxed companion. I might as well ask some more questions while I'm at it. "When's your birthday?"

That caught him off guard a little. "It's November 29th, I don't really care for it though." My jaw went slack, how can you not care about your birthday!? It's an entire day committed to you! And that's next week too, "I _so_ can't believe you, you should be excited."

He chuckled, "Just feels like another day to me." I moved closer without thinking, probably making him uncomfortable since he likes his space. "You have to tell me what you want for your birthday, can't say nothing!"

"But I don't want anything, it's just a regular day", Amusement twinkled in his normally still greys. I won't lie, it made my chest pound. I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest, "Then I guess it'll be a surprise!" He smiled and shook his head in defeat. I smiled back triumphantly.

"Elsa's birthday is December 26th and Olaf's is February 14th, just to let you know."

Ah, so everybody is sort of close together. And their birthdays are ridiculously close to holidays too, that's cool. I hummed in acknowledgement before settling back down. Oh! Another question! "So um, there's something coming up next week and I was wondering if you guys were interested. You see, my friend has his first hockey game and I wanted to go but I can't just leave you guys. I-I mean it's not that I don't trust you guys alone or anything! You're older than me for pizza's sake! It's just duties and stuff really! U-uh, no it's not that... I just-Gods, I figured it would be a good time for you to y'know... No-You don't know. I figured you could meet my friends and get to know each other and possibly... become-friends too? I mean there's only two of them and you don't have to become friends really. Acquaintances can work too... Only if you're interested!" Alright Anna, stop word vomiting. You're talking the poor guy's ear off. I blushed furiously and hide my face. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! Why can't you just ask a simple question and leave it at that? Gods...

"Sure, why not? It's good to get out the house." Oh my gods I love this guy, he isn't fazed at all by my excessive rambling. I peeked at him through my fingers in surprise, really? "You think Elsa will come too?" He smiled reassuringly.

"She'll come, I promise." Sweet! Things are starting to go my way...

I was finally able to enjoy some "bonding" time with Marshall without any worries. Well... no, they were still there, just a lot dimmer. We watched random things on Netflix for like an hour, over time I've must have been moving closer but he didn't seem to mind.

I jumped at the sudden tap on my shoulder and looked up, "Oh hey Olaf, what's up?" His gaze shifted between us before smirking. His hair was pulled back in a small ponytail, "I'd hate to interrupt _**moment**_, but could you bring this up to Elsa?"

I sputtered at the word moment and stood up abruptly. Marshall looked like he was ready to give Olaf a fat lip, which was a surprise. Pink embarrassment was painting his cheeks, "There was no such thing!" Better get out of here.

I took the paper bag out of Olaf's hand a little too quickly, "W-where is she?" The smug look was like a permanent stain on his face, "She's probably in the little library upstairs." Alright, that's easy. I know where that is. I nodded wordlessly before clumsily trekking up the stairs.

For some reason it just felt so much scarier up here. Maybe it's the lack of light, or the person that occupies it. "The true dragon's den..." I muttered to myself quietly. I hesitated outside the door. I'm so scared... she doesn't want to see me, let alone talk to me. Maybe I should just leave the package on the floor and knock, and hopefully she'll open the door. No! Get it together Anna! You got this shit! Let's go! The door glided open on its own, sucking out all the confidence in me.

_**Crap**__._

Her skin looked paler, but that's probably my imagination. It's only been a day. I snapped back into attention when her icy gaze pierced mine. She waited impatiently, her head tilted up in a questioning manner.

"Oh! U-uh Olaf said to g-g-give you this", I shoved the package out stupidly, just barely missing her stomach. She took the paper bag cautiously from me, like it was some disease ridden dead rat that needed to be flushed down a toilet. Her face was like a sheet of ice, cold and expressionless. I stood there dumbly, unsure why she hasn't kicked me out yet.

"Is there anything else?" I jumped. Her voice carried her annoyance and quickly disintegrating patience. She was staring me down with that superior look again, but I didn't have any bravery left to challenge her. Honestly, some part of me accepts her superiority, that she is above me. My internal spazzing was making its way to the surface, "Uh-no, n-nothing at a-all. Just-fuck, I mean-"

"Then _move._" I cringe like I've been shot. And I have. With the venom coated authority that is her words. I now notice that I've been standing a directly in the doorway, probably the only reason why we've stayed like this so long. I stumbled back fearfully and the door swung shut as quickly as it opened. The familiar stinging sensation made its way up my throat and threatened my eyes as well.

Damn it Anna, you emotional mess. I rubbed furiously at my eyes as I stumbled through the dimly lit hall. Somehow I found myself at the balcony again, sitting haphazardly on the snow patched wooden floor.

_You messed up._

I mess up a lot.

_You messed up big time._

I fucking know that already.

"Shit..." I wiped some stray tears away, trying my best to keep the ugly sobs at bay. Just a few choice words and I come undone like a freaking jenga tower. I get up slowly, my body was numb from the biting cold. I must've been outside for a while because sky has gotten darker. My pants were damp, my face and ears were probably as red as a Christmas light, and my hands feel like pins and needles.

I locked the balcony door and stumbled down the hallway, trekking back down the rickety wooden stairs. The television was off and the only source of light was the kitchen lights and the fire going. The fireplace was emitting a sweet smell along with the scent of burning wood. As I got closer I finally noticed another pleasant surprise.

A large mug filled with hot chocolate on a saucer with two scones on the side. Aw, someone took the time to leave this out for me. Probably Marshall, he's too sweet for his own good. I sat down on the couch and took in the rich scent of the hot chocolate. Gods that smells amazing. "Oh hey, there's a little index card", I flipped it over. The handwriting was pretty, a cross between script and the regular stuff.

_You pleb._

No... Marshall doesn't call me names and Olaf wouldn't bother with gifts. Elsa...? Sounds more reasonable, but out of character. Maybe it's a peace treaty, or she just saw me crying and felt sorry for me. But if she felt sorry that means she does care...

I smiled stupidly at the thought. I don't know why but Elsa caring made me feel warmer than the fire and hot chocolate. Well, can't let good hot chocolate go to waste. I ripped a piece off the scone and dipped into the rich, sweet pool.

Oh gods it _thick_ too!

I munched away in delight, savoring the heavenly taste on my tongue. Never in my life have I ever tasted something so good. This must be Oaken's special mix. I don't think I can ever go back to the grocery store brand after this bit of heaven in a cup. After I finished the first scone I took a few gulps from the mugs, there was another card under it with the same neat handwriting.

_I ate your sandwich by the way._

I rolled my eyes, I'll take chocolate over a sandwich any day. I sat in silence for a while, enjoying the warmth of the fire and the sweet liquid in my tummy. If this was my home I would've fell asleep right then and there. The couch was just so comfortable.

Olaf came out again to play on his playstation, and of course I joined and got my ass kicked. Not because I suck! I'm just not used to the playstation controller... It was kind of late when Kristoff swung by to pick me up. Near the end of the ride I started to feel uncomfortable, very uncomfortable...

Holy cow I can practically hear my bowls at work! As soon as I got into the building I ran up the stairs to my apartment, had absolutely no time for the elevator. Even then I barely made it to the bathroom in time before I exploded. My body was flushed all over in embarrassment, I suddenly felt shy in my own home.

Oh my fucking gods... She slipped something into that hot chocolate! I could be dying! Oh gods... oh gods I don't want to die on the toilet! A sob was working its way up my throat. I feel so pathetic, death by chronic shitting... Laxative is going to be-wait...

Laxatives...

_"Are you sure? Didn't slip any laxatives into the mix?"_

_**Motherfucking laxatives...**_

_"FUCKING __**ELSA!**__"_ Rage was boiling over, but was soon replaced with embarrassment as another wave of discomfort came on.

"Keep it quiet down there!" A series of banging on the ceiling followed.

Gods I hate this place sometimes...

* * *

**I'm quite proud of myself with this story, usually I lose interest and congk out by the seventh chapter ^^;; I also really love the feedback I'm getting, it motivates me to continue. Thank you for following and I hope you like this chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A short little chapter. It was easy to write, so why not?**

* * *

Chapter 11

Anna always considered Thursdays to be magical. Everyone was nice, traffic ran smoothly, stores weren't super busy-but not deserted either, the weather was always decent... but mainly she liked it because it was her free day. She thought Wednesdays were okay too, but slow.

She sighed before stirring her hot chocolate lazily. Kristoff was supposed to be meeting her at their café, but it appears he's running late. The weather was a lot nicer today; the dirty ice piles and snow walls were melting, not a dark cloud in the sky. Anna was pulled out of her thoughts by a familiar grunt and the scrapping of chair against floor.

"I ordered you a coffee", she nudged the cup forward with a small smile. Kristoff nodded gratefully and wrapped his hands around the styrofoam.

"You're quiet today", He stared at her expectantly. Anna looked at him questionably.

"Me? I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm the same as any other day. I was just thinking, you see? 'Bout the weather and stuff", she blew on the beverage cautiously before taking a sip. Kristoff quirked a brow, obviously not buying the redhead's words at all. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, "Anna you're more open than a public park in June." A barely audible "what" escaped her lips, but he waved it off as nothing.

"Besides, if you were thinking I would see smoke coming out your ears..." He yelped at the sudden jolt of pain in his shins. She grinned triumphantly before taking another sip from her cup, deciding to confess, "It's nothing really Kristoff. I'm just adjusting to work, that's all." The blonde still wasn't buying it though, he knew her too well. "Anna..."

Her eyes wandered everywhere but his. She really didn't want to tell Kristoff about the stool softening hot chocolate, or how she spent all of Tuesday night and Wednesday morning literally flushing it out of her system. "They did something didn't they? It was that Marshall guy right? Want me to punch 'em?" Anna shook her head quickly, trying her best to calm down the brute.

"No _no_! He's on my side, he's good! Geez... It's just I messed up and upset Elsa, then she pulled this really mean prank on me, but I sort of deserved it I guess. But I'm still mad that she did it!" Kristoff looked at her blankly, she could practically see the gears turning behind his face. After what seemed like forever he shrugged, "Prank her back."

"If only it were that easy!" Anna growled and glared at the blonde. He grinned lazily, ruffling her copper locks. She smacked his hand away playfully and smiled a little. Some serious returned in his voice, "Look, it can't be that hard. She has to fall for something, no one is perfect."

Anna sighed heavily and rubbed her temples, "I'm not pranking her, my gut says not to."

Kristoff rolled his eyes, "Why not? Is she scary?"

"Yes. No. Somewhat."

"Like, ugly-scary?"

Anna sputtered, choking on her hot chocolate, "What? No!" Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink at the thought, 'she's gorgeous.' She took another large gulp from her cup to cover up the blush. Luckily, it went unnoticed by Kristoff.

He pondered a little before replying again, "Alright then... scary-bitchy?"

That made Anna stop all together. A look of deep concentration spread across her face. After a while she answered slowly, trying to find the best way to not agree but not disagree either. Her tone made her indecisiveness even more obvious, "I wouldn't say bitchy, more like an off-scary." She pulled a pretty mean prank but Anna also had no idea what her past was. Maybe she said something really triggering and did deserve to pass waves after waves of brown slurry.

Kristoff looked at her questionably, "Off-scary?" Anna rolled her eyes and threw her arms up in defeat, "Just scary! Whatever! Gods..." The blonde hummed lowly before sipping his coffee, obviously trying to look understanding. Anna stared at him blankly as he let out a few more "mhm's".

After a while the brute finally spoke again, stating the most obvious fact in the world, "She sounds complicated."

Just as Anna was about to snap at him, he continued, "I suggest forming a peace treaty. Clear the board, get to know each other better. You don't want to have to babysit your arch nemesis."

"Kristoff that's what_ I_ wanted to do in the first place", she rolled her eyes, "Did they put enough padding in your helmet?"

The brute scoffed, "Pfft, of course!" He tried his best to hide his embarrassment behind the cheap cup.

"...But if you still want to prank her I'm up for it."

"_Kris_!"

Now, here's the thing about plans. Making them was easy, going through with them was the tricky part. Unless you were Anna...

Then both steps were hard. It wasn't that she was stupid or anything. She just was the type to charge in and keep swinging till she hit something. So when she finally made it to the mansion it took an hour for her to brainstorm with Marshall and Olaf, an additional 20 minutes to find her, and another 15 minutes just to work up the damn courage to open the door.

_'To be fair the door is kind of scary'_, a lame excuse for her cowardice, _'Alright Anna, just go in there and tell her what's up. You got this, bravery is key.'_ She once again found herself in front of the intimidating door, the one that nearly smashed in her nose. Whiteout the adrenaline pumping through her veins she could feel how could upstairs was. It only added to the scary factor of the place. The redhead took a deep breath before entering the room.

She didn't know what to expect when she entered, but what she saw left her even more intimated than before. It was obviously a study, and not many changes have been made to it. The wallpaper and paneling had obviously been redone, and the furniture looked new but had been picked to match the old set. The room was probably big, but the stuff inside made the place feel smaller. It was comforting but at the same time stiff.

"I have a squirt gun filled with warm grease and I'm not afraid to use it", Anna jumped before nervously facing the voice owner. To her dismay, the blonde wasn't bluffing. She was on the other side of the room, which was raised higher than the rest of the room. Elsa was partially hidden behind the two large desks that formed a slightly crooked L. She didn't stop writing, but still held the squirt gun up, aiming perfectly at Anna's white blouse_. 'Shit why did I wear white today.'_

Anna raised her hands in reflex, "I come in peace to... ask for peace?" Elsa's writing paused, only to check one of the monitors perched on the large oak desk. The hand with the squirt gun never wavered, "That doesn't sound very promising." Anna didn't know what to feel, desperate, annoyed, or scared-for her only white blouse of course. "I brought chocolate", her voice still sounded unsure. One false move and it'll be bye bye blouse.

Elsa eyed her suspiciously before lowering the gun just a little, "Continue." Anna let out small sigh of relief, she's gaining ground. She started again with a bit of confidence, "I think we got off on the wrong foot. I said a bunch of mean crap and you literally made me crap through my hot chocolate. I think that makes us even. So let's cut the crap out and shake hands and call it a day, sounds good?"

Elsa examined the copper haired girl once more, deciphering her body language to her best ability. Anna shifted uneasily under her gaze. Elsa lowered the gun some more, pondering about her decision. She finally shrugged and held out her hand, "Alright, no more crap." Anna almost did a happy dance right there, a big grin split across her face_. 'That wasn't as hard as I expected it to be.'_ She almost bounced over to the placid faced woman.

Just as she was about to take the pale hand in her own a warm spray of liquid hit her chest twice, then again in the stomach. Her jaw dropped as she stared at her partially transparent shirt. She wasn't angry, she couldn't get angry. She was just... dumbfounded. Elsa went back to writing, "That was for invading my personal space that night."

The younger woman was still trying to register what just transpired, "What night?"

Elsa coughed nervously, "Everclear."

The redhead had to strain her eyes under the dim lights, but she could make out the lightest shade of pink on her face. "Oh... _Oh, That night_", her own cheeks flared up as well, but not as subtly as the blonde's. "Yeah, I'm really sorry about that too. I shouldn't have just chugged your drink like that..." Anna hugged her chest nervously, now hyper aware of the fact that her white blouse was wet and she only had a bra under. _'I'm pretty freaking sure Olaf is playing games on the Xbox'_, her brow twitched. How the hell was she supposed to act now?

Irritation came back, "Did you really have to squirt grease on me!?" Elsa looked at her with confusion before realization came back, "Oh that was just water. You're fine." Anna stared at her blankly before throwing her arms up in defeat. She was internally freaking out for nothing!

She was too tired to care about her visible thin bra, or the fact that room was cold. Elsa's lack of emotion really drained her sometimes, "Alright then, I'm going downstairs." Blue eyes flicked up before quickly returning to the monitors.

"Oh."

"Hm?" Anna turned around just before she was about to exit the room.

Elsa looked up once more before focusing on a random vas, "The laxatives were in the scones, not the hot chocolate."

Anna rolled her eyes before leaving. "Good night Elsa", was the last thing that was heard before the door clicked shut. Luckily she was too far away to see the blush on the imp's face.

Elsa smirked to herself before continuing her work, _'perky... hey wait.'_ She got up and rushed to the door, "my chocolate!"

* * *

**Now remember, chocolate is precious c:**


	12. Chapter 12

**I think I'm on a roll... Or a steady flowing stream... Not sure what the difference is but anyway! Here's the average chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 12

It's Friday! Woo! Yeah! Gonna kick it on the clubs! Knock back those shot glasses! Gonna... babysit the Vynters... Meh, I hated getting my toes stepped on anyway.

I yawned and draped my upper body over the arm of the couch. I just woke up from my hour long nap. Olaf was still sprawled out under the coffee table, bashing zombie heads in on the Xbox. I learned not to disturb Olaf when he's playing violent things the hard way... Marshall was still missing too, but I guess he just wants some privacy. Elsa... I think I should let the peace treaty settle in before I do anything with her.

I got up and trudged towards the rec room. Dim lighting plus soft music plus overstuffed cushions makes the perfect sleeping place. To my surprise Elsa was already in there, resetting the balls on the pool table. She looked up, "ah just in time, Marshall left the house in the middle of our game."

Well, napping wasn't my main priority anyway. I scratched my neck nervously, "I've never played pool before." Elsa skimmed the rack on the wall and picked up a cue stick and held it out.

"It's easy, I'll show you", I looked at her warily then the cue stick. As if Elsa read my mind she set the cue sticks down and rolled her sleeves up to her elbows.

"For this act, I will be playing a fair game of pool without-", She patted down and shook her pajama pants to make sure nothing was in there,"-any gadgets or contraptions." She lifted her shirt just a tiny bit to show there wasn't anything hiding between her waist bands.

"Unless you don't want to play", Elsa picked up one of the cue sticks and examined the tip. I weighed my options again before coming closer and picking up the other stick. I'm open to new experiences, "Since the _magician_ has showed me all the secrets for the evening... Sure."

Elsa nodded, "Alright then... pool table."

She pointed towards the colored balls, "pool balls."

With a flick of her wrist a cue ball magically appeared in her hand. Looks like the magician still has a few tricks up her sleeve... She placed a good distance from the head of the triangle, "cue ball, and lastly..."

She pointed at my stick, "cue stick."

No shit Sherlock.

"Now, there's three ways you can guide your cue stick towards the ball, but there's only one way you can hold the thick end of the stick." She demonstrated the most basic one first, which I usually saw in movies. Then the other two which seemed less controllable. The ball glided across the table quickly with each stroke. I nodded with determination, "Got it."

"Good, we'll just play a loose game then. Sink all the balls in order and the first one to sink the 8 ball wins, no points", Elsa removed the triangle from the table. I was up first.

Alright Anna, you got this. Mr. Eight ball, you're going down. I hooked my index finger and thumb around the narrow end and pushed the stick forward...

I missed. I tried again, but it was too soft and the ball didn't move much at all. Third time, I missed again. Alright, either I really suck, Elsa tainted this ball somehow, or this cue stick is junk. This time I my stroke made contact with the cue ball a little too hard and nearly hit Elsa in the head.

She picked up the broken cue ball and eyed the dent in the wall before looking at me suspiciously. Traces of humor was in her voice, "Really? I know I'm a jerk, but death by cue ball? Not a very pleasant way to go, interesting though."

Stop teasing me! I flushed with embarrassment and covered my face. Oh gods I suck at this... I nearly killed a person. The exact person I'm supposed to take care of! I guess Kristoff was right, I really don't know my own strength.

Elsa seemed pretty calm about it though. She pulled out a spare cue ball and placed it on the table, "Now slow down, relax." I shook my head reluctantly, not gonna risk injuries again.

"C'mon, it'll be alright", there was some reassurance in her words, like she trusts me. A small spark of joy hummed in the back of my mind, I don't think she's ever used that voice with me before. I sighed shakily and got into position again. I jumped a little when cool wood pushed against my feet lightly, "spread your feet some more, right foot should move back a little." I did what I was told.

"Good, now your hand should be a little closer to the tip", she place hand in front of mine. The cue stick rested between her index and her middle finger expertly, while her other hand loosely gripped the cue stick behind my right hand. She lowered the angle of the stick.

This is like some cheesy romance scene from a novel. I'm the innocent Mary-Sue while Elsa is the mischievous badass at a pub. "Now relax, don't push too hard", the closeness of her voice pulled me out my thoughts. I can't relax! Surprisingly we weren't touching at all, but she was still very close. I'm a little glad she's taller than me, it would be awkward if she the same height.

Her body gave off a cooling effect, which was actually quite pleasant. This isn't going to turn into some sappy romance, right? I pulled back the stick slowly and stuck out my tongue in concentration.

"I'm simply showing a rookie how to play", she chuckled. I jumped, my hand shooting forward. The colored balls scattered at rapid speed. Damn it! Stop thinking out loud! At least the cue ball stayed on the table this time. "Now that we finally moved past _step one_, let's knock some balls", she picked up her own stick and aimed at the cue ball.

I raised an eyebrow, she's aiming for the wall thing. "Um, the 1 ball is that way", I pointed lamely. She adjusted the stick a little, "I know." With a quick tap the cue ball ricocheted off the wall thing and knocked the 1 AND 2 balls into the pocket. _Alrighty_, I learned my lesson. Don't question the professional. She stepped back, "Your turn."

Yep, totally got this.

After a few mess ups and another broken cue ball later. We started another game, something called Cutthroat Pool. It was actually a lot of fun, playing with Elsa. By now we were just pushing the balls around the table. "So you and Marshall play this often?" Wait, I feel like I've asked this before. Elsa shrugged before taking another sip from her shot glass, "Yeah, few times a week."

Oh gosh! An actual answer! No question or something completely off topic! Alright Anna, let's try a second time, let's make it good but not too good. "So uh, why do you drink so much?"

"You have a lot of freckles."

_Damn it_.

My shoulders slumped in defeat. Maybe it was too strong of a question? No! Play along, persistence is good... when used correctly. "You have freckles too", a bit of confidence made its way through.

Elsa leaned against the pool table as soon as the 6 ball fell into the pocket. We were just pushing the balls around at this point. "Yeah but yours is like, _bam_." I ducked my head and pouted. My freckles are a sensitive subject! I got teased a lot when I was little, and they still bother me today.

"But they're kind of cute, goes with your clumsy-happy-go-lucky look", I don't know whether I should be grateful or upset by how nonchalant she sounded. I think I'll settle for something in between, knowing her there might be some silver lining. Hey wait... "_Elsa_."

"Hm?"

My eyebrow twitched with annoyance, "The question." Her shocking eyes were concentrating very hard on the cue ball. With another quick stroke she sunk another three balls into the pockets. "What about it?" Her eyes flicked up to meet mine. They were unreadable again. As daunting as the sudden transition was, I couldn't back down, "Answer, maybe?"

"Because it makes my tummy feel warm and fuzzy", She put on a big fake smile and gave me two thumbs up. I growled lowly and gave her a look. Elsa wasn't fazed by it at all though. "It's true", her tone was more serious as she downed the rest of her vodka.

"That's it?" It can't be, no one drowns themselves in that much alcohol just because they can. No one drinks that much alcohol and looks like the perfect picture of health, well minus the pale skin. It just doesn't fit.

Elsa tsk'ed me before setting the empty glass down on the edge of the table, "Only one meaningful question per day, follow-up questions count."

I grumbled lowly and struck the 8 ball a little too hard, making it bounce of the table walls a few times. As much as I hate to, I have to go along with it. It wasn't much, but it was something. And something is better than nothing, progress. A chip in the ice. I smiled to myself.

She pointed lazily at the 8 ball, "you gonna sink that or what." For some reason the smile stayed. I rolled my eyes and positioned my cue stick, I have to concentrate pretty hard.

"Marshall brought pizza!" Gods! I jumped again and my arm shot forward. The sound of glass breaking rang in my ears. I cringed outwardly and screwed my eyes shut. Please don't tell me I broke something, please don't tell me I broke something.

"You broke something", Elsa deadpanned. I opened one eye slowly to peek at the damage. Oh shit... I dropped the cue stick and immediately rushed towards her, which she rewarded with taking a few steps back. I broke the shot glass while it was in her hand. The 8 ball laid on the floor with bits of glass, drops of blood soon followed. The injury probably wasn't as bad as it looked, Elsa didn't seem to care much for the pain.

She flexed her hand a little, two thick shards poked out. Alright, so maybe it was as bad as it looked. Damn it, why can't you do anything right for once? I have to do something though.

"I'm so, so sorry! H-here let me..." I reached out to get a better look of her hand, but she pulled back again. Rather quickly might I add. Her tone was unreadable again, "I got it." Elsa gripped her wrist hard and exited the room quickly, she left no room for discussion. I wasn't sure what to do. She might be angry and not want to see me, but then I should take responsibility and see if she's alright. It's my fault... I'm supposed to be watching her but instead I'm the safety hazard. I rubbed my temples and paced around a little, this isn't the time Anna.

Olaf was still standing at the door awkwardly, looking completely unsure what to do. Like a child who just saw their parents fight. "Uh, sorry... no pizza then?" He scratched his neck sheepishly.

I sighed heavily before finally gaining enough emotional ground to look up. "It's my fault, not yours. Let me just clean this up first", I picked the 8 ball up and set down on the pool table. He nodded before backing out of the room, "Kay." It sounds like he's still trying to process what happened. I'm not even going to direct my full attention to that at the moment because I'M still trying to process things.

After I cleaned up the broken glass I leaned against the wall and pinched the bridge of my nose. Everything was fine and dandy till I hit the damned ball too hard. I trudged out of the room to the bathroom. The least I can do is check on her.

I peaked my head around the corner nervously, looks like she cleaned up the most of the blood. I don't remember there being that many glass shards though. It looked like she got it all but when her hand moved a little bits of light reflected from the wound. Gods that must suck.

"Here to chaperone me", I jumped again, my back collided with the door knob and I hissed in pain. She didn't sound mad at all. Elsa didn't stop her ministrations though, plucking shards after shards out of the gashes. I felt a little queasy at the sight, if I had to do that to myself I probably would have thrown up by now. "Well?"

"O-oh, no. I was just checking to see if you needed any help", I moved a little closer and peered into the sink. The shards were melting...? "I'm fine." Looks like we're back to short ass answers. Not that I blame her.

"Open this." She pushed a bottle if rubbing alcohol towards me with her good hand. I unscrewed the top and handed back to her. She hesitated, "You can leave now." It came out more like a command than a suggestion. But I shook my head and moved closer instead.

Elsa looked at me questionably, then shrugged. Persistence does help sometimes. I smiled triumphantly before reaching for the cotton balls...

But instead she's already poured a generous amount of alcohol on the gashes.

I screwed my eyes shut when I heard a sizzling noise and a hiss of pain. Please don't be her skin, please don't be her skin. I cracked my eyes open again to see her frozen in the spot, still trying to adjust to the pain. "You're not supposed to just pour it on there!" I rushed forward to grip her forearm, which was extremely cold. What the hell... The sizzling died down to a low crackling noise as bubbles foamed rapidly from the disinfected gashes. I blanched.

_Who the __**fuck**__..._

_**How**__..._

_She's in pain you asshat._

I shook my head before turning on the warm water and stuck her hand under it. When she turned the water off the hand looked pretty clean. The skin was pink, but the gashes weren't bloody anymore. "Since you insist on _helping_, you can get the steri-strips." Okay, _now_ she sounds angry. Yeah yeah, I touched you, I committed a crime. You poured a lot of rubbing alcohol on your hand that was previously filled with glass! You need some assistance.

To ease her temper I tried my best to keep contact to a minimum while I closed the gashes. She nudged the bandages toward me. To be honest I was pretty glad she was letting me do something. It eased my guilt quite a bit, made me feel like I was doing my job.

"Again I'm really sorry about uh, breaking the glass in your hand. It was an accident", she remained quiet. Her gaze was trained on my hand that was still making contact with hers. I rolled my eyes and pulled away, "And I'm sorry for touching you with my plebeian hands, O great one."

Elsa she quirked a brow in confusion before shrugging, "accidents happen, no big deal." Alright, completely ignore my second apology, see if I care. At least it's a response. She flexed her right hand cautiously before packing up the first aid kit. I didn't move though, she eyed me curiously. "What-what was that by the way? When you poured alcohol on your hand." Elsa just put went on with packing. C'mon, don't do this to me.

This time I asked with a little more force, "Why are you guys always so cold?" She placed the first aid kit back where it originally was. Now I was getting irritated, I blocked the entrance when she was about to leave, "Elsa!"

Her eyes locked on to mine, the steel blue was dominating again. It was weird... Like she's calculating what to do next. I could still feel the coolness through her bandaged hand as she gently pushed passed me, "Only one big question per day."

I had to suppress my tantrum. I don't think that's fair at all, but I guess it's better than nothing at all. "Anna, can I have your slices", Olaf's voice drew me out of my thoughts. No! My pizza! I dashed down the hallway, "Mine!"

* * *

Ever since I left the mansion I couldn't shake this feeling in my stomach. I had absolutely no idea how to react. Something was obviously abnormal about them from the start, but now that I can actually see it I really want to know what it is. I always figured it was some mental illness. But their _skin_, the _house_... It's always cold, except when the fire is going. Well, Olaf is generally warm but still. If I'm going to watching them for the next 10-20 years, I need to know what I'm in for.

I stared at the blurring lights through the glass. The stench of stale fast food eased my nerves a little, "Hey Kristoff."

"Yeah?" He was obviously tired, he must've pushed it extra hard at practice. He glanced at me when we reached a red light. "You've been doing some research on the frozen fjord and stuff, right? Has anything new come up?"

He looked at me strangely, normally I could care less about ice. Kristoff usually initiated ice conversations. He continued anyway though, "Yeah actually, some parts of the ice has actually gotten thinner but thicker in other places. But they found something extremely amazing..." He paused for a more dramatic effect. A look of excitement twinkled in his eyes. I leaned in closer, beckoning him to continue. "The ice _vibrates_."

What...

"Wait what?" I had a hard time registering what I just heard. Ice doesn't vibrate, it's just... ice. It's hard and slippery and gives people brain freeze and concussions. "I know right? No one could feel it though, some scientists came down and used some special equipment on the ice. The older fishermen and shippers believe that the ice is alive", He was getting more and more excited by the second. I smiled at how lively he was becoming, but the ice still bothered me.

I should start doing some research on it myself. "Hey Kris, where do you get your info from?" That snapped him back a little, but he was still giddy.

"Oh uhm, I usually eh... go to the library on campus since the Wi-Fi is a lot better there. I also go down to the ports to look for myself and ask around. I could y'know, take you with me. If you want! That is..." I could see a bit of blush on his face as we paced by the street lights. He was growing sheepish near the end, and I couldn't help but smile some more. "Le gasp… Kristoff… In a library? That's like a bull in a china shop", I giggled when he grumbled something about no faith.

"But that'd be awesome! How about next Thursday, or when both of us are free", we came to a stop in front of the apartment building. He brightened up again and grinned, "Great, I'll let you know when." We said our good nights and went our separate ways.

As soon as I reached my bed I flopped on top of the sheets and inhaled deeply. There's nothing sweeter than the scent of home... except chocolate. Chocolate rules. My mind wondered over the previous conversation, "that sounded a lot like a date."

* * *

_"Let me get this straight. You actually let her touch you?" His filtered voice was now colored with disbelief. Elsa cut another thin stick with precision before carefully gluing it in its place. Her brow twitched with annoyance, "Yes Marshall, someone else other than you and Olaf touched me."_

_The taller blonde moved closer then leaned against the old bookshelf, studying the model house. He didn't have to say anything, the curiosity he was emitting was enough to give away the question._

_Why?_

_Elsa dabbed another stick in the wood glue, "she's stuck with us for life, and she was going to know at some point. Might as well get some drama out the way now." Marshall grunted in response, he couldn't argue with Elsa's reasoning. It was her call after all. They stayed in a comfortable silence, before Marshall opened his mouth again._

_"She's warm, you know."_

_Elsa froze, her injured hand hovering above the pile of sticks. That didn't bother Marshall though, he was used to his sister's capricious actions. Her tone was even, not giving away her current emotions, "I don't want to know."_

_Marshall's brows furrowed in concern, "But you do now, and that's why you're fighting yourself." Elsa paused a little longer before continuing. Her eyes stayed focus on the monitors before her, she had to finish up her project for class. She is fighting herself, but she has other people in mind, not her personal needs. She couldn't let him know that of course. He didn't show any signs of impatience, just concern in his deep charcoal greys. Elsa resisted the urge to chuckle bitterly at her thoughts, _' You're simply looking out for me, but this is just how I look out for you. **_"Though this be madness yet there is method in it."_**And if I tell you you'll hurt yourself too."

_Elsa resumed her ministrations, "Looks like you need a haircut again. How was the visit?" He rolled his eyes and slumped against the bookcase. Subject change. "It was fine. They ran the basic tests and took a blood and urine sample."_

_Elsa nodded slowly, her lips were pulled into a thin line. She hated those tests, she hated the scientists, the government. Olaf was up next. A large calloused hand squeezed her shoulder gently, "I'm fine, they didn't do anything else." The older sibling jumped at the sudden contact. She didn't expect that at all. Her smile was tight as she looked up at him, "See, she's changing you already." Marshall's eyes widened at the observation, but he then returned her smile with his own sad one, "And I hope she changes you too."_

_A shy knock broke the silence in the study, causing the two break apart. Olaf didn't fully open the door, he merely peeked through the crack. He __**never**__ entered the study, and never will. His voice was quiet, tinted with a bit of shame, "my night light went out..."_

_Elsa gave him a weak smile, "Marshall will be right there." His blonde curls bounced lightly as he nodded and shut the door. Marshall looked at her with irritation, it always sucked to be forcefully volunteered, "This discussion isn't over Elsa."_

_Elsa gave him a knowing smirk, _'yes it is.' _She continued on with her work, "Sleep well, Marshall."_

* * *

**Look's like Anna's getting curious and we're starting to move into deeper waters. Ah yes, there is always some method to Elsa's maddening ways. Thank you guys so much for following along and sharing your opinions, it really means a lot to me. ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Psst...**

* * *

Chapter 13

For the first time in forever Anna was truly restless to visit the Vynter's cage. Maybe it was because of the new discovery she's made, and the frustration she went through digging up information on the web last night. To her dismay anything even coming close to the name Vynter was redirected towards something having to do with ice skating or winter festivals. She even tried typing in variations of the name and just plain winter.

Anna flicked some more paint on the canvas before her eyes flicked towards the icy figure across the room for the 20th time this class. She was getting better at reading the man of solitude every day, or at least the times when she saw him. The redhead noticed the small slivers of emotion that slipped through his empty grey pools when he wasn't focused. Right now he looked annoyed, probably because he noticed Anna staring at him. She flushed with embarrassment and trained her eyes on the bright colors.

The redhead splotched some more lime green on to the canvas before shifting her gaze to the clock. Class is over in 20 minutes. "I'm quite sorry children but it appears something came up at home, we'll have to end early", Mr. Klein frowned as he looked among the room. Or not... Some people groaned and began packing up.

To Anna's surprise, Marshall was waiting patiently be her canvas before she could even zip up her bag. He usually walked past her. Anna looked up and smiled, "Hey Marshall, what's up?"

He smiled back politely, "Oh nothing, I was just wondering if you'd need a ride to our house." That was actually a pleasant surprise to Anna. If it was the other two she would have questioned their motives, but Marshall was a fine exception. Sadly she has Calculus after this class. "Sorry, I have another class after this. I wouldn't want to make you wait." His smile remained the same though.

"That's alright, but could you help me with something? It's kind of important." Anna looked up at him curiously before slinging the bag onto her shoulder. Another surprise from Marshall. She nodded vigorously before following him out the building.

_'I wonder what Marshall could possible need help with...'_ Anna peered over at the pale man shyly. He only ever wears neutral colors, jeans not included. He never wears any symbols or personalized items, even Elsa wears her Flyleaf hoodie once and a while. Anna's tongue peeked out slightly in concentration, _'It's like he's in uniform.'_

Anna didn't notice that they reached the car till a trunk popped open. The car itself looked extremely expensive. Sleek, black, and probably packed a ton of horse power under the hood. A major transition from Kristoff's tan rust bucket. The redhead whistled, "She's a beauty." Marshall chuckled and opened the passenger seat and tucked his stuff in.

"She was a gift for my 17th birthday", the pale blonde moved around to the trunk and motioned Anna to come closer. There laid an incredible model of a modern mansion. The model was wide though, someone must've helped Marshall get it into the car. A little card with Elsa's name on it was placed strategically on the front lawn.

On the count of three they picked both ends up at once. To Anna's luck, it was light, "You're so lucky, for my 17th birthday I got a big ass teddy bear and a small bottle of vodka hidden in its butt. Who gave it to you?"

Maneuvering around corners was a little difficult due to the size of the thing and all the student bodies they had to avoid. You'd think they'd move out the way, but sadly many people left their manners at home, "Elsa did, it was more of an apology though. She killed one of my cats." Anna's lips pursed together. The thought of another "Marshmallow" roaming around made her stomach sour, but she did feel bad for his loss.

They finally made it to the building which just happened to also serve as the building of Arithmetic and Science. _'That's good, I won't be late to class then.'_ The elevator finally stopped and they made it to the second floor. Which was almost entirely dedicated to architecture and technology. Anna's never been to this part of the building before. They entered the room and placed the model on a vacant table. Anna checked the time before heading towards the door, "I really gotta go! See you later Marsh." Luckily she was still close enough to hear the blonde's thank you.

* * *

The feisty redhead almost bounced up the steps with excitement. Mainly she was excited to see a certain cold-hearted beauty. "A question a day... use it wisely", Anna muttered to herself as she knocked on the door.

_**knock knock kn-knock knock.**_

The door eased open revealing a half asleep Olaf, which was also half naked. Just a t-shirt, socks, and boxer briefs. His hair was down as well, letting bouncy ringlets of white gold fall a little past his shoulders. _'Okay wow, bad timing'_, Anna stepped through the space provided. Olaf yawned loudly, "Hi." He didn't give her any time to respond before trailing clumsily down the hall.

Well, even the brightest people have a dark side. The redhead didn't take it to heart though, she just trailed after the blonde till she stopped by the open bathroom door.

"Watch your tongue boy, 'fore I give you a Viking cut."

"As you wish your majesty."

The buzzing sound lured her in for a closer look, "Freckles, how convenient."

Anna blushed and spazzed inwardly at the new nickname. Honestly she wasn't sure if Elsa was really teasing her or if she genuinely liked her freckles. Elsa was running her fingers and a comb through Marshall's loose curls, trying to get them as straight as possible. He was sitting on a very low stool with a bottle of water in his hands.

"Nice to see you again", He looked up and smiled sheepishly. Anna was about to reply before he hissed in pain. Elsa had yanked his hair for some reason, her eyes were an unsettling steel blue. "So Freckles, pick a number", her voice had a mischievous lilt to it. It only made Anna even more nervous for the sake of Marshall's scalp.

"Uh... 36?" That seemed to catch Elsa off guard. 36, of all numbers, she didn't know why. The impish girl shrugged, "Welp, you got lucky." The redhead sighed in relief as the electric razor was put away and pair of scissors and a comb replaced it.

Even Marshall exhaled heavily, "If you said 34 she would have made me bald." Elsa smirked deviously at the thought, her eyes were still a disturbing blue.

Anna chuckled nervously before thinking about her question of the day. _'Maybe if I ask when Marshall is around I'll get more information out of it...'_ The theory had a lot of holes, but it's worth a shot. Soon Marshall's ears became a lot more visible under the short blonde locks.

The redhead made her move now, "Why did your wounds foam up when you poured the stuff on it?" She silently cussed herself for not wording that properly. And as expected, Elsa gave her a half-assed answer, "It's called a chemical reaction."

Anna sighed in defeat, _'well there goes my question.' _Marshall looked between the two thoughtfully, as if weighing the pros and cons. He spoke up, "It's a unique condition."

It took all the feisty girl's will power not to fist pump, "Do you and Olaf have it too?" He blanched when a certain snipping noise was getting too close to his ear for comfort. But the taller blonde swallowed his fears, "Yes, but it's not as developed as Elsa's."

Anna could barely contain her excitement now. She did feel a little bad for using Marshall's strengths against him and Elsa, but she was desperate to know. The guy was just too much of a gentleman to break her fragile heart. The redhead nodded to herself, this will be the last question, "Is it dangerous-for you guys, that is..."

"Yes, it is", Elsa's clipped tone cut in to the small conversation. But Marshall could sense the underlying warning that was meant for him. It was more pleading like. Anna leaned against the counter, she knew Elsa was annoyed. The redhead grinned at her small victory, but it didn't go unnoticed by the queen, "Only two follow-ups and one big one..." At least she was willing to compromise.

Anna shrugged, "I can live by that... And no half-assed answers." She only trimmed the ends when it came to his bangs though. When she was finished she ruffled his hair like any sister would, "There, now you still have something to play with."

Marshall rolled his eyes before getting up, _'You mean you have something to pull.'_ The redhead noticed how the two were more animate in each other's presence. Elsa soon plopped down and began undoing her thick braid. To put it short, Elsa's hair rested on the floor. Gentle platinum waves turned into loose curls near the end. Anna couldn't help but gawk at the luxurious thickness, "Now that, is hair porn."

That earned her an amused smile, "trust me, this can be a pain in the ass. It grows like weeds." Elsa held out a pair of scissors towards the redhead. Anna panicked and nervously backed away, she was afraid to mess up its perfection. "O-oh, no I can't. I'm so clumsy, I'd probably cut it horribly or cut y-you even... again." A small pang of guilt struck her when she realized the scissors were in Elsa's bandaged hand. _'Why are you trusting me?'_

Elsa quirked a brow, "If I cut it I won't cut it properly and Marshall always cuts it too short." Anna huffed and took the scissors with a shaky hand. She hesitantly ran a hand through the locks, smoothing some of them down. It wasn't that she was trying to be creepy or anything, she just wanted to make sure the blonde didn't mind the invasion of space. _'What was Elsa doing to Marshall's hair again? Oh right, get it as straight as possible.'_

If anything the blonde was trying her best not to give in, _'Horrible, horrible mistake.'_ The older woman was glad Anna couldn't see the slowly growing daze in her eyes. Anna finally picked up the scissors after she straightened the curls out enough, "How short do you want it?"

Elsa straightened up some and cleared her throat, "Around mid-back is fine." Anna hummed before carefully finding the right point to begin snipping away. Everything was going fine...

Till her knuckles accidentally brushed against Elsa's spine.

The blonde straightened up instantly and gasped. The sudden jolt of movement made Anna squeak. An awkward silence hung over them like a dark cloud. Anna smirked slowly before quickly swiping a finger down the older girl's spine.

Elsa had to clamp her hand over her mouth to keep anymore sounds from escaping. Her back involuntarily arched at the sudden contact again. The redhead's smirk turned into a full blown menacing grin, _'Someone's really sensitive.'_

As if Elsa read her mind, "Anna I swear to the gods you'll pay if you do that again." The tone was obviously meant to be serious, but there was a small quaver in the voice. Not only that but Anna could see the tips of Elsa's ears turn red. _'Oh... __**Oh**__, it's __**that**__ type of sensitive'_, Anna blushed a little at the thought.

The embarrassment was soon replaced with deviousness again. "My apologies your grace", she quipped amusingly before she resumed snipping. Evil Anna was filing the information away in a special part of her mind. It would definitely come in handy later.

Anna was done cutting shortly after. The redhead was quite pleased with her work, there was only a very minor slip up. Elsa checked the work in the mirror, "You did a lot better than I thought." Anna beamed proudly. Though the redhead could detect the tiniest bit of pink still left over in the blonde's complexion.

"Isn't Olaf supposed to get a haircut?" Elsa shrugged and ran a brush through the silvery strands. Olaf seemed to need it the most out of all of them. "He wants to grow it out. It's always a hassle to make him sit still anyway", nimble fingers weaved locks into a simple braid. After a moment Anna shifted awkwardly, unsure what to do next.

"Hey."

"Hm?"

"Shoo."

Anna cringed a little, _'rude.'_

"I gotta piss", Elsa deadpanned. Now that made the redhead flee in an embarrassment induced hurry. The door closed loudly behind her. As soon as the redhead was a safe distance away Elsa groaned lowly and leaned against the cool counter. The evil blush returned and Elsa didn't bother to hide it,_ 'Looks like I'm screwing up today._' Not even her curse could cool her down at this point. But this was no surprise to the careful being, she was very familiar with Murphy's Law. To the point were she to it to heart.

Elsa splashed her face a few times before staring at her reflection in the mirror. These eyes were like a curse too, if she didn't control them, her life would be put on display. The cocktail of blue was going haywire. No matter how much she tried to placate the feeling, they'd turn icy with anger then dark with want.

Steel was the only color safe for her.

_'At least it wasn't that time of the month'_, her look of defeat turned into one of shame as she splashed her face again with the freezing water. Frost climbed slowly around the faucet. Her curse was still very much alive, no matter how hot she felt.

After Elsa's blunt announcement, Anna had no idea what to do next. So she just sat on the living room floor, simmering in her thoughts. _'She trusted me...'_ Anna leaned against the light leather,_ 'or it could just be convenient for her... yeah, convenience makes more sense.'_ It was cold in the house today, not super cold, and just cold. Anna didn't mind it that much though, since her apartment was poorly insulated anyway, _'Whatever condition they have is obviously not contagious... Unless it's only effective if exposed to it long enough.'_ Anna's face blanched at the thought of being a martyr, _'Is that why I'm getting paid?'_ The soft slapping of soles against wooden planks drew her out of her thoughts.

The redhead peered over the couch just in time to see the blonde beauty disappear into the kitchen with a few empty beer cans. _'I don't think I can call her a drunkard since she apparently can't get drunk'_, Anna sat backwards on the leather couch and eyed the door way.

"What do you want?" Elsa's voice startled Anna, but she was still in the kitchen. That freaked the poor girl out immensely, that Elsa could tell when she's staring.

Anna shrugged it off before calling back, "Wanna watch Dexter?" Elsa came back with a flask and a large bag of chips. The blonde sat sideways in the overstuffed recliner, "Sure."

It took all of Anna's willpower not to swipe her finger across the soft pink soles. _'I wonder just how sensitive she is'_, her eyes shifted from the gory scene to the dangling pale feet. "Hey Elsa."

The blonde grunted and adjusted her position a little, wiggling her toes in an almost taunting manner. She looked incredibly tired, like she's about to fall asleep. Which only made the devious thought more tempting, "What would Marshall like as a birthday present?"

Elsa paused before looking up thoughtfully. She muttered mostly to herself, "What _would_ he like... Last thing I got him was a car, and that counted for three birthdays."

Anna looked at her blankly, so Elsa clarified, "That car was really expensive." The redhead nodded in agreement, it _was_ an expensive looking model.

Elsa shrugged dismissively, "Ah well, I'll think of something. Art supplies, money, frying pan, stuff like that. Marshall likes practical things." Anna pouted at the little, she didn't even know what a practical gift looked like. Helpful yet unhelpful information. They watched a few more episodes, till it was late.

The blonde was half asleep and Anna was feeling pretty tired as well. Her phone vibrated just before she was about to doze off.

_N-ice guy: I'm outside_

The redhead texted back, too tired to fix the autocorrects. Her spine popped a few times as she stood up. _'Cute…'_ Anna trained her vision on the catlike woman,_' Oh screw it.'_ With one quick motion Elsa yelped and nearly flailed off the recliner. Anna caught sight of blazing red cheeks before darting away. A victorious cackle resounded through the hallway, completely unaware of vengeful icy eyes.

* * *

"You look happy", Kristoff glanced at her expectantly. Anna merely shrugged and kept smiling stupidly out the window. Silence trailed awkwardly behind. The brute coughed before rewording his previous statement, "So you had a good day I guess."

The redhead shrugged again, but thankfully remembered to talk, "It was sort of good, normal to me." Kristoff quirked a brow and glanced at her questionably, "You don't normally smile like an ultra dork. Regular dorky, yes, but not ultra dorky." That earned him a punch in the sore spot.

Anna didn't say anything after, she was lost in her thoughts again. Kristoff made it his duty to keep her grounded. He asked warily, "Tall, pasty, and handsome didn't propose to you right?" Anna choked on her words and blushed furiously. The blonde smirked. "W-what? No! He's too shy for that crap. We aren't even dating yet! I mean w-we weren't planning to, a-at least I wasn't planning to. He's a great guy and all but… crap, Kristoff don't do that to me. It's too late for this… and he's not pasty!" She sighed dejectedly before slumping into the tan seat. The blonde brute grinned at his accomplishment before turning a little more serious again.

"So what happened?" He asked more directly this time. Anna shrugged once again before responding, "Just a little bonding time." Kristoff stared blankly at the road, he didn't wait this long for a short answer. His bubbly companion was usually more animated when talking about her new job. _'Just an off day'_, he told himself. Anna's giddy high soon collapsed when realization finally dawned on her.

'_I forgot to ask the fucking __**name**__ of the condition'_, Anna face palmed. And something deep in her gut was telling her that she wasn't going to pry it out of the Vynters- Elsa to be more specific, any time soon.

"Hey Kris…" Teal eyes focused on his well-built profile.

Kristoff didn't remove his eyes from the road, "Yeees?"

"Can we go to the library sometime next week? I really want to get started on that research", Anna looked up at him hopefully. Kristoff was never one to disappoint, the faintest shade of pink tinted his cheeks, "Uh, yeah. No prob. Thursday should be good." Anna grinned excitedly and leaned over to hug the awkward man before muttering a thanks. Despite the freezing cold and the horrible draft, Anna still held on to the small victories she made today. Later that night, it started to snow once again.

* * *

**I've posted a new story called Northern Lights. It's really just an idea at this point though. Thank you so much for following and I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^_^**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It's freaking Tuesday and Elsa practically disappeared for the past two days. Marshall has been rather quiet lately, and Olaf doesn't seem to know anything about anything. But then again he is quite the actor and Elsa's partner in crime... I missed 6 very important question opportunities. No wonder she was so willing to compromise Saturday... Unless it has something to do with me messing with her.

I bristled at the thought of Elsa planning my destruction. It could be so awful that she needed a full two days to perfect it and put it into motion. Oh gods, I'm too young for this "What's wrong feisty? You look tense", Kristoff looked up from his sandwich. I am tense, I could possibly die today. The guys and I are at our usual coffee spot not far from the campus. Mr. Klein is home sick today, so I have two hours of free time. It's normally just me and Kris, but Sven finally had enough time for a decent lunch break.

I smiled nervously, "Oh nothing, just wondering what the kids are up to." At first I was against the name, but with their recent antics... Their mental ages are questionable. Sven spoke up, "Aw, like a mother _hen_." Pfft, you wish. I didn't indulge in the notion though.

Kristoff smirked and nudged me from across the table, "Don't get too attached now, one day they'll grow up and leave the _nest_." Sven chuckled at the lame joke. Looks like I didn't have to indulge…

"Now now Kristoff, don't count her _chickens_ before they _hatch_", he continued with mock concern. The dork gasped and placed a hand flamboyantly on his chest, "I was only _egging_ around." My friends are buttheads... They snickered proudly at their own not-so-clever lines.

I rolled my eyes before taking a long sip from my Chocolate Blizzard. These guys use lame puns so much I can't even begin to describe how done I am with them, but they're my family and I love them. I watched dejectedly as couples passed by the large window, all huddled up together and attacked by the snow flurries. A small tightness started to fester in my chest. "So Anna, do we get to meet the _chicks_ tomorrow?"

Sven's voice brought me out of my thoughts again. Kristoff didn't seem to be paying attention to anything but his monster sandwich. I straightened up some and smiled, "Yep, surprisingly they agreed. What time is the game though?"

Kristoff mumbled around a mouthful of beef, "It's at five, don't be late or else all the seats will be gone." Ice hockey was a really big thing around here. Everyone is usually awake and active at that time. I couldn't resist anymore, "Alright Kris, but I can't promise that there won't be any _clucking_ around." Ugh that was terrible, but my inner dork calls to me.

Sven grinned and nudged me, "There we go! A star is hatched." We talked about random things and made more crappy puns till we had to go our separate ways.

* * *

I had to take a taxi to the mansion, since Kristoff was already at practice. I waited patiently in front of the large dark door. I was about to knock again till the door finally opened. Marshall was in his usual grey shirt and dark jeans. His lips were pulled into a tight smile, he was obviously irritated.

My brow quirked involuntarily before I gasped, the left side of his head was shaved and dyed hot pink. The rest of his hair was spiked in all sorts of directions. At least wasn't entirely shaved, it was more like a style I sometimes saw. "Fucking Elsa..." I mumbled under my breath.

The corner of Marshall's lips twitched, "Come inside, its warmer." He shut the door carelessly as I threw off my coat and wiped the flurries from my hair. This was the first time I've seen Marsh anywhere close to pissed. If it was anyone else I probably joked slyly about it, but the shy man was just too nice to tease. I wasn't sure what to do at this point, "Uh... Wanna talk about it?"

"About the part when she dyed my hair, or when she drew hearts on my wall with a permanent sharpie? Unless you want to talk about her shaving my head, because that's fine too." Okay wow, kinda reminds me a little of a certain alcoholic. I have absolutely no idea how to comfort a distressed Marshall.

I picked every word carefully, "How about we start at the beginning?" I pointed towards the nearest sitting room. He merely sighed, "Don't fret, I'll be fine."

"Really? Because she put a laxative in my scone once so if you want to get back at her I'm up for anything", I'm not good at being sympathetic, but I can offer my serves instead. Marshall's brows raised in a quizzical manner, we were slowly drifting towards the kitchen, "Laxatives, why laxatives?"

I cleared my throat nervously and scratched the back of my head, "Um, some sort of payback for upsetting her. Y'know, that time..."

He hummed, quizzical turning into "that" look. You know that look. When your friends do something ridiculous and you're 100% done with them, but you're going to put up with it anyway because of unconditional love. Yeah, that look. "Did she do anything else I'm not aware of?"

I kicked some invisible dirt shyly and looked down. I feel a like a child being scolded... "She squirted water on my white blouse and ate my sandwich..."

His next reply came out slowly, as he was calculating. I bristled again, another Elsa trait. "And you did nothing?" I nodded with uncertainty. I was going to, but my gut just said no. Did I do something wrong? I have no idea. His gaze turned wary, "Well, just to be clear, Elsa would never prank someone just because they hurt her feelings. She does everything with reason, exceptional reasons. Well, under her exceptions."

Well why else would she make me shit bricks, steal my food, and make me wear a coat inside? "She was testing you", Marshall finally got to the important bit. A long "oh" slipped out stupidly before I was clueless again, testing for what? What the hell does white shirts have to do with poop? Am I angry? Not much, can't stay mad for a long time, not even to save my life. A redeeming yet terrible quality. Thank the gods for Marshall's never ending patience for me.

I finally replied, "Well, for what?" Marshall was pulling out a bag of veggie chips, he tends to eat very healthy. He poured some in a bowl before sitting down next to me again, "To see how much she can get away with." Oh.

_Crap._

I think I failed that. That could definitely cause a ton of future problems for me if not handled correctly. I bristled again at the thought, "You uh... think I passed?" He shook his head slowly, a bit of sympathy showing in his eyes. I have a feeling he isn't going to help if anything happens next, I'm getting this _every-man-for-himself vibe_. Marshall smiled apologetically and pushed the bowl towards me, "Your best bet now is to lay down and take it." Well damn... Some really amazing advice Marsh, thanks a lot… I stuffed a few chips in my face and continued to pout.

"Really Marshall, really?" A chill ran down my spine. That voice sounded demonic in its own way. I looked over my shoulder to see a disturbingly calm Elsa. Looks like Marshall did take revenge... When I saw the right side of her head shaved I could only think of one thing.

_**Do onto others as you have them do onto you.**_

I remember my kindergarten bullies getting scolded all the time with that phrase. But what really caught my attention was the big heart shaped hole in Elsa's poor boxers. She wasn't wearing them of course! I couldn't hold back the snickers.

"I'm just showing love to my dear _big sister_", his voice was as pleasant as his smile. Wow, is everybody an actor around here? Elsa's brows furrowed, her irritation was making its way to the surface. As soon as it came it was gone, an impish smirk replaced it, "I hope you know what you're in for, _Marshmallow_."

As much as I wanted to coo at the nickname, the kitchen seemed to get a lot colder... and scarier. The air was thick with all the intensity in their stares. I shrank deeper into my seat, these guys make me kind of glad I don't have siblings. Yeah I know, it's my job to break this kind of shit up, but these two are fucking intimidating when they want to be.

"Uh, now now guys, no need for anything extreme. We're going to see a game tomorrow remember?" At least I kept myself from stuttering...

They both hummed in acknowledgment, not breaking eye contact at all. Another wave of cool air passed through the house. What the hell was that!? I pulled my jacket closer to me and shivered. They have some serious drafts in this house. I wasn't going to stop this... I couldn't stop this, but I could prolong it. "At least make a truce, no pranks till after Wednesday." That came out whinier than I hoped.

"Fair enough", Marshall got up and bowed slightly towards me, "I'm going to take a shower now, pardon." As soon as he left the room got somewhat warmer. I sighed in relief, it feels like I can finally breathe now that most of the tension disappeared-Gah! The world imploded! Mankind has been thrown into an inner dark abyss! Wait... No.

I tugged the intruding cloth my face. _Agdsecfuckinghell_! I instantly dropped the ruined boxers and squeaked. "Oh my gods..." I dropped my burning face into my hands and curled into myself some. Elsa was obviously still in the room, thanks to the sound of a fridge opening. I can't believe she just did that, where those _used_? I hope those weren't used... Something patted my shoulder lightly, it felt like a rectangle. Smelled like chocolate, probably was. A lilting voice followed, blowing cool breath onto my earlobe and sending another round of chills down my spine, "tease me again, _I dare you_." That was definitely a warning in a challenge's clothing.

I wanted to say something witty back but all I could make out was a pathetic whimper and bury my face deeper into the palms of my hands. It took a while before I deemed it safe to come out of hiding. My face was still as bright and red as Christmas lights. I looked around nervously to see if either of the intense blondies were anywhere nearby. As soon as I turned around I bumped into something thin. I let out an embarrassing squawk before stumbling back. Olaf grinned brightly before waving, "Hi!"

It looks like all of you want to give me a damn heart attack today. I soon gained my composure and smiled back nervously, "Hey Olaf, what's up?" He merely shrugged before grabbing a handful of veggie chips from the bowl. "Who do you think is going to cave first?" His question seemed as innocent as ever, though there was obviously some sort of catch. It took me a while before I realized what he was talking about.

"I'm not going to bet", I said rather sternly. It didn't faze Olaf at all though, he just leaned against the island and tossed another chip in his mouth, "C'mon, its easy money." I huffed, innocent my ass.

"Don't be such a butt muncher, you know you want to", His voice was extremely persuasive. With his trusting smile and playful eyes, he could be a fracking drug dealer for all I know. And _butt muncher_? I'll have you know I'm on a healthy diet of cheddar covered broccoli and chocolate. Something tells me he isn't going to give up, so I complied, "Fine."

Olaf grinned and pulled out a notepad from his cargo shorts, "place your bets." With all the shiz she's pulled, I'd naturally go with Elsa, but Marshall was also full of surprises. I've always rooted for the underdogs, "20 bucks says Elsa caves first." His dark blonde brows raised in surprise as he jotted down the info.

"Feeling confident are we, wanna double that? For kicks. It would be a waste to aim high for a little cash", Can't tell if he's baiting me or not but... "Sure, 40 bucks. An extra 5 if she caves by next Tuesday", this was actually kind of exciting. Let's just hope Marshall has a few clever tricks up his sleeves.

He nodded approvingly before flipping to the back of the page, "Sign here Miss." I looked at him questionably before signing anyways. He grinned before tucking the notepad back into his shorts, "Pleasure doing business with you."

Alright, I'll admit, Olaf gave me strange vibes sometimes. We had no idea what to do next so we just played Mario kart for a while. I take comfort in knowing I could beat Olaf _at least one_ thing. I tried asking if he knew why those two were apparently fighting. But he said he never really paid attention to that stuff. They never really fought in front of him for some reason, he didn't care anyway though. He was a lover, not a fighter. Wait... Damn it I didn't ask Elsa the questions! "Ah, Olaf, I'm gonna take a break. Throw some bananas at Peach for me", I got up quickly and thought about where Elsa could be hiding in this place. Well the rec room is closest.

Aand, she's not there. I'm not going to even dare look in the unnecessary rooms, I've had enough intense stares for today. Oh! Let's try the music room, haven't been there for a while. After tripping up the stairs and venturing down the dark, cold hallway, I made it to the music room.

To my surprise, there she was. The room was dimly lit. She was lounging on the black leather couch, strumming absently on an unplugged electric guitar. Despite the shaving incident, her hair was still in its messy braid and her bangs were lazily pushed back. She looked deep in thought. I entered the room and closed the door behind me softly, "Y'know, I think the shaved side suits you. Adds to your cryptic, moody personality. Like a soft-punk type thing." The pointless strumming turned into a small melody.

She scoffed, "Pfft, soft-punk? I'm not moody. Marshall's moody, if anything I'm a unique minded individual with a bitch tendency." Wow, she's quite honest with herself. I merely shrugged and moved closer, plopping down on the other side of the couch. "I still think you're kind of moody... and isn't that a hipster?"

Elsa rolled her eyes, "Don't label me."

"For now on you're a hipster."

"And you'll always be a pleb."

"A fucking _adorable_ pleb."

"Freckled pleb." I puffed my cheeks out some, a light blush crept its way on my face. I still have absolutely no idea whether it's an insult or not.

"Know what? Freckled Nation for the _**win**_." I puffed out my chest proudly and crossed my legs on the couch. Elsa snorted and stopped strumming for a moment, "People still say for the win?"

I looked up thoughtfully. Do they...? Whatever! "Ssh... not important. My questions." Elsa hummed dismissively before plucking at the strings once more. I'm just going to take that as a sign to continue.

"So uh, anyway. Is your condition terminal?" I was nervously picking at a loose string on my jeans. Her tone was casual, never wavering, "Under certain circumstances, it is. Let me guess, next you're going to ask if it's contagious?" I bristled again and ducked my head. She just said it was terminal in certain situations like she was talking about the weather. Is it weird if I feel a little ashamed?

She chuckled humorlessly, "It's a good question, and I won't hold it against you. It's not necessarily contagious, but you don't want to be around when it acts up." I nodded slowly and searched for the last question to ask, it had to relate to the current topic.

"Hey Elsa..." It felt like a lump in my throat. I guess I do get attached pretty quickly to troubled people. No matter how much they push me around... I'm a pushover. I'll admit that.

"Yeah...?" Her strumming stopped again. I wish she didn't, it sounded kind of nice.

"Is there any way to keep those situations from happening?" And that's when I saw it, the small flicker of something unknown. Panic, fear? Not sure... It was gone pretty quickly, her eyes slipping back to its normal steel blue. "There is..." Her voice was leveled.

I brightened up at the chance, "Continue."

She continued strumming again, her eyes trained on the fret board and the way her nimble fingers danced across it, "But I don't want anyone to get hurt." I can't argue with that… Well I can, but not without making me seem like a hypocrite or getting the wrong message across. And that ended the conversation, for now. I didn't feel like going back downstairs. The coolness of upstairs eased my heated nerves, so I just stayed on the couch. Elsa didn't mind it either, it almost seemed like she welcomed it. We sat there comfortably, they only noise came from whatever instrument Elsa decided to mess with. She has a knack for strings.

It was peaceful, dozing off next to someone. I didn't feel totally alone at all, just a pleasant breeze. But I couldn't rest completely after learning my new discovery. Something was clawing at me, telling me to take a closer look. I glanced over at my musical companion.

Something was telling me she's already accepted her possible fate.

* * *

**I think every Vynter should have a little mischief demon in the back of their mind. Something about the fall just get's my creative juices flowing... Maybe it's the need to avoid my homework.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hiya! Sorry for the late update, my computer caught a virus ;-; But! It's better now.**

* * *

Chapter 15

Anna was excited and anxious today. So anxious, Writing class seemed to take twice as long. The bubbly student squirmed restlessly in her seat, creating a lot more noise than necessary. Thankfully everyone was too tired or excited about the game as well.

Ah yes, ice hockey was a very big thing in Arendelle. Even more important than football. But what can they say, ice and snow has been part of the town's culture longer than anyone could remember. "Miss Dhale, your paper please?" The professor looked annoyed, he must have been calling for a while. The redhead jumped up and stalked to the front of the room with the thick stack. You couldn't really blame her for the daydreaming. Managing her time between college and her job was starting to take a toll on her me-time.

She picked absently at the ice hockey jersey throughout Psychology. It was so big she could wear it as a dress. The redhead smiled fondly at the memories. Kristoff always made her wear his spare jersey when he had a game as a good luck charm. Even through high school, which was hell when Hans and Kristoff had a game on the same day. Anna would never understand the good luck thing, she was just happy to support her friends. _'Gods I hope they behave themselves...'_

* * *

She had to take a cab again, since Kristoff was busy practicing before the game. The door glided up smoothly, revealing an already dressed Olaf... with the team colors on his face. _'Well that's one way to show team spirit.'_

"Warm hug!" He grinned childishly and held out his arms. Anna giggled and squeezed the bubbly teen. "You ready for the big game?"

Olaf fist pumped energetically, "Puck yeah! I've never been to a hockey game before. Is it really as violent as they say it is?" Anna looked shock. Everybody who even lived in Arendelle has seen a hockey game at least once in their life. The red head wasn't going to question him though, she'd save those for the cold beauty. Kristoff did lose a tooth once... She nodded, "Yep! They have to have a protective glass between the bleachers and the rink."

Olaf was practically bubbling with amazement, "So awesome..." Anna couldn't help but wonder what type of childhood the siblings had. It's ice hockey! Who doesn't want to watch men violently swing at each other while trying to balance on ice? "Oh good, you're here."

Anna turned towards the source of the voice. Of course she already knew who it was, cool and blunt. To her surprise Marshall was next to her too. Well... not next. Elsa was leaning on one side of the hallway while Marshall stationed near the other. Between them stood a very thick wall of tension. Marshall's smile was tight again, "Nice to see you." A small echo of _'mena mena meh'_ followed in a nasally voice. Marshall's jaw clenched but his smile remained. Elsa examined her nails with a natural air of nonchalance. The redhead had to hold back her snickers, _'Please behave, please behave.'_

Anna smiled back, though her nervousness was probably obvious, "Nice to see you too." Anna's wondered between the two figures cautiously. The only true difference between their outfits was Elsa's oversized red flannel and skinny jeans. Same unapproachable looks, technically the same haircut, same freckles, same petulant pout, and the list goes on. The redhead couldn't help but smirk in amusement, _'You guys are like dysfunctional twins...'_

Anna perked up, "Oh hey, you got the pink out." She tried her best to brighten his mood. The tall man ran a hand through his hair absently. He was obviously still irritated about the missing side, "Yeah, thank the gods it was only spray-on dye."

Olaf shrugged, playing with his own small ponytail, "Aw, I kind of liked the pink. It made you look less scary." Marshall looked at him pointedly, but the cheerful guy ignored it. He brightened up suddenly, "Elsie can I dye my hair pink!?" Anna mentally logged the nickname in her special files.

"You can have streaks."

"B-but..." Olaf was close to whining. Anna raised a brow, _'puppy dog face? Nice.'_

"If you still want to dye it after a week I'll do it", She quickly added. The youngster whooped.

Elsa spoke up again, "We have to leave now, there's something I need to do on campus." Anna slouched and blew a few strands of hair out of her face.

"But I just came from there, and I took my stuff off! Can't we like, wait a few minutes?"

"No." The redhead pouted, Elsa never leaves room for discussion. Olaf tugged on Anna's arm and grinned, "C'mon! You can show me around campus and shiz when we get there!"

She grinned back before tugging on her converse. "I do _not_ sound like that", Marshall muttered mostly to himself. It was almost too quiet for Anna to catch it. The impish blonde smirked as she tugged on her combat boots, "in my head you do."

Marshall scowled before straightening his scarf and heading out the door... Only to be tripped by Elsa. He just kept walking though, as if to salvage his pride. Olaf bounced after him, leaving the women behind.

"Please behave, that's all I want. I've never asked for much..." Now, Anna was never one to really call on higher beings for help. The older woman sauntered pass her, "gods are funny creatures." Anna trailed behind the long wool coat, she couldn't help but roll her eyes, _'Ain't that the truth.'_

* * *

The ride down was suffocating and ridiculously cold, at least to Anna it was. To Olaf it was like any other car ride back to society. The chilly tension only lightened up when the guardian timidly asked for the heater to be turned on. Anna bit her lip nervously as she tried to pick up on the harsh whispering going on up front, _'Geez how do they even hear each other. I should have sat up front.' _She nearly jumped out the car when a vibration broke her concentration.

_Rudolf: I saved u guys some seats in the front_

_Rudolf: aaaand I got a surprise for you!_

_Rudolf: Kris says hi_

_Anna peered at the text curiously, 'Surprise? You're texts are like spam.'_

_Feisty: What type of surprise? Tell him to knock the pucks out the other team_

_Rudolf: Y would I tell u if it's a surprise_

_Feisty: Cause you love me..._

_Rudolf: HA_

_Feisty: WOW :'(_

The redhead was silently grateful that Sven was texting her, it was a good distraction from the tension. Olaf's humming seized and Anna realized they were pulling into a parking spot on campus. It started to snow a little along the way. "Woo!" Olaf jumped out of the car and stretched. Anna quirked a brow, "Where the hell do you put all that energy?"

He bounced on the balls of his feet a little before stuffing his Nintendo in his pocket, "Photosynthesis!" The redhead looked at the sky questionably, she wasn't even sure where the light was coming from. It was just a big grey blanket in the sky. "Photosynthesis my ass", Anna slid out the back seat.

She barely touched the slippery asphalt before Olaf fully yanked her out the car, "C'mon! I wanna see the computer labs." The redhead shrieked and gripped on to anything she could for balance, luckily Elsa didn't protest. Charcoal greys glinted amusingly behind them, catching the light pink hue against pale skin. Marshall spoke up, "Actually I think I'll show Olaf around, Elsa needs a chaperone."

Elsa scowled and turned around, effectively removing Anna's hand, "I don't need to be chaperoned by the pleb." The redhead cringed at the sharp tone. Marshall nudged Olaf on, "I'll show you something super-secret."

His grey eyes widen animatedly, "Uh, Anna watch Elsa. She might pull a prank or something." Elsa didn't say anything else on the matter, her face was dangerously placid. The redhead stood in the background, picking nervously at the oversized jersey that peeked out from under her coat, _' I'm going to choke to death on their emotional frustration... Oh! Questions!'_ Her face blanched at the morbid thought.

Anna barely had time to react before she was yanked by her hood again. She huffed before trying to keep up with the blonde's graceful stride. She might as well be jogging a mile, it didn't help that it seemed like a long walk. "Can you please slow down so I can breathe!" Elsa finally glanced back at the poor girl before slowing down to an easy pace. **Sparks**. "Sorry", the blonde grumbled before stuffing her gloved hands into her coat pockets.

Anna looked at her quizzically. She didn't know sorry was even in Elsa's vocabulary, "And you say you aren't moody." More incomprehensible grumbling followed as they trampled through the snow. Anna rolled her eyes, Elsa was never this grumpy though, _'Probably 'cause she has to socialize.'_

The redhead refused to let silence take over, "Here we see a rare site. The royalpainusintheassus out of its natural habitat. Watch as it grumpily yet majestically tramples through the freshly fallen snow. Its mood is very much effected by its environment." Elsa couldn't hold back the smile. Light puffs of steam escaped as she chuckled, "Shut up."

Anna grinned triumphantly at the feat. The redhead did notice something though, the lack of confidence in the air around the daunting blonde. She kneaded the smooth purple fabric between her fingers.

"Hockey jersey?"

"Mmhm."

Elsa paused for a moment before smirking, "Oh I get it, you're a good luck charm... for your _**boyfriend**_." Anna stumbled immediately. Her face flushed bright red against the cascade of white flecks, "Wha-_No_! No no no no no!"

"Girlfriend's brother?"

"No!"

"Girlfriend?"

"For _puck's_ sake! We're just incredibly good friend, I swear. We met in kindergarten, we're like _brother and sister_. BFF's. _Amigos_. Two peas in a pod-" The literal redhead stumbled over her words with frustration. Elsa cut her short, "Haha... you said puck instead of fuck."

Anna face palmed hard, it wasn't as if it was gonna show anyway. Her face was red enough as it is. She decided to walk ahead of the blonde, "You frustrate me so much sometimes..."

"The administration office is this way", Elsa was already making progress in the other direction. She didn't even stop for Anna to catch up. The redhead soon caught up though... after jogging and trying not to slip.

She panted as Elsa slowed down again. There weren't many people outside, just a few wonderers. "Y'know, you could slow down some more", Anna finally regained her breath. The older woman shrugged and matched Anna's pace, "I figured you wanted to get out of the cold."

_'Yeah, but I don't want to die trying'_, Anna hugged her coat around her tighter. Elsa glanced at her, accidentally capturing the teal hues with her own. The blonde held her gaze just a tad too long, a second more than she wanted. **The warmth grows**. _'Damn it look away'_, she focused back on the path.

Anna walked a little closer, "So uh, question..."

"Yeeees?" A ting of annoyance.

She didn't let that faze her though, her eyes wondered towards Elsa's profile, "What's your favorite color?" Elsa faltered at the question. To be honest all Anna wanted was to look her in the eyes again. She didn't know why, she just did. And that's totally not weird.

The blonde quirked a brow, her gaze met Anna's once again, "Out of all things you could ask me, you ask about my favorite color..." Anna took a moment to answer, too busy studying the different shades of blue that made up her eyes. **A small flame is starting**. She nodded stupidly, "Yep."

Elsa held back the need to cringe, she felt unusually vulnerable, "It's blue. If you ask what shade I'll count that as a question." Anna pouted at the last part.

The blonde held the door open and bowed slightly, "After you." Anna shivered in delight as soon as she entered the building. Luckily it wasn't far from the game either. Elsa pointed a gloved finger at the chairs nearby, "you, sit there."

Anna cocked a brow at her and crossing her arms, "I am not a dog."

Elsa shrugged before sauntering towards the designated door, "Fine, stand, don't expect a treat and a pat on the head." The redhead glared daggers at her, even after the blonde disappeared behind the door. Anna waited a little longer before grudgingly taking a seat. Somewhere, far in the back of her mind she could hear Elsa mocking her and saying "good girl".

Anna frowned and sunk lower in her seat, _'whose chaperoning who again...'_

**Only embers remain.**

* * *

Whatever Elsa had to do didn't take super long. She was back in 15 minutes, her face was dangerously placid again. Anna sat up when the blonde finally reappeared, "What'd you go in there for?"

"Paperwork", her answer was leveled as she held the door open for the redhead. Anna huffed at the boring answer, she wasn't going to waste another question on that though. Elsa didn't slow down this time, leaving the shorter girl to speed walk after her. Anna spoke between breaths, "Elsa sl-_**PUCK**_!" She screwed her eyes shut as she crashed into a black woolen back.

Elsa yelped before colliding with the iced over pavement. Stars exploded behind the redhead's eyelids. She groaned, "Ow." The blonde squirmed under the heat, vaguely remembering how thin the girl above her was, "Even by accident you say puck."

Elsa's eyes snapped open, she examined the ice with cool contained fury, _'Marshall... No, Olaf. Marshall used Olaf.'_ The body below the redhead was slowly growing colder and colder. Almost as cold as the snow around them. She bristled and quickly got off the angry blonde, "Oh geez I'm so sorry, I-"

Elsa held up a gloved hand, wiping the excess snow off her long coat, "Not your fault." The monotone response did nothing to reassure the redhead at all, but it was better than unleashing "icy wrath" on her. Anna was still embarrassed, she nodded solemnly.

The older woman looked around noticing quite a few onlookers, _'Humans are so nosy...'_ She couldn't help but sneer inwardly. While Elsa kept to the ice paved path, Anna decided to trudge through the snow instead with her head held down. Elsa rolled her eyes, _'Really? Ugh, I'm going to regret this later...'_

Anna quietly berated herself in the confines of the snow. She nearly tripped again when something warm brushed against her shoulder, soft crunching of boots followed. "It's fine", the voice was laced with reassurance. Anna ducked her head as a sheepish grin started to form. Elsa didn't need to see, she could feel it. They didn't say anything else after that. To any one passing by, they were just a pair of blushing idiots walking closely in the snow. Or an awkward couple, whatever you want to call it.

The duo soon ventured inside. "Hey! Over here!" Olaf waved at them dramatically. Unlike Elsa he seemed to buzz in delight over all the people in the lobby area. Marshall didn't care much at all. Anna giggled and trotted over to the pair, slipping her coat off along the way. "You guys ready for the most epic game of all time?"

Marshall actually looked excited, in a contained way, "Definitely, I hope we win." Olaf grinned widely and punched his shoulder playfully, "Win? I hope someone loses a tooth."

Anna giggled nervously, _'Excited for different reasons, but excited none the less.'_ She fiddled nervous with the jersey once again, her eyes travelled towards the oldest blonde. Even with her coat off Elsa looked very uncomfortable in the crowd of people. They weren't in a very packed area though. Anna could hear the steady flow of grumbling coming from her right. She raised a brow, "You must really not like socializing."

"She's a sociopath", Olaf piped up.

"You don't even know what sociopath _means_", Irritation was shining through her deadpanned voice.

"I think it fits you perfectly", Marshall quipped as he pulled off his coat.

"You don't know either, do you?" Elsa was internally seething.

"I don't have to, it bothers you", He retorted casually. Anna chuckled nervously, her fidgeting was becoming more frequent. It really seemed like she was the only one who could feel that tension, _'Behave, behave.'_

The redhead acted fast, "Uh, let's go find Sven, he should be holding the seats." An unsure smile etched on to her face. The crowd got a lot denser as they moved towards the entrance to the seats. As they weaved through the small crowd something foreign tugged on the large jersey. Anna panicked shortly before recognizing the pale hand.

For the first time Anna saw anxiety in those blue eyes, it was strange to her. It wasn't till now that she realized it was there from the start, _'That's right, you really don't like to be touched.'_ Of course the blonde's mind was elsewhere.

"Yo! Anna!" Her gaze shifted immediately to the hair guy. She grinned before waving comically at him and descending down the steps, "Sven!"

The redhead reached to give him a whopping bear hug, but was intersected by Olaf instead. "Hi! I'm Olaf! I like warm hugs!" Olaf grinned brightly up at the towering man. Sven was practically twice his height! But then again he was taller than most people anyway. The brunette grinned and hugged the bubbly teen, "Hi, I'm Sven!"

He chuckled and ruffled Olaf's hair, "So these are the kids?"

Anna nodded proudly, "Yep! I told you they were grown." He examined the trio curiously before deciding they were alright. Marshall held out a hand, "I'm Marshall, it's nice to finally meet you."

Sven smiled warmly and shook his hand, "You're right Anna, he is a gentleman." The tall blonde looked at Anna in surprise, "you talk about me?"

She chuckled in embarrassment and kicked at the floor. Sven smirked and continued, "Oh all the time. Sometimes I wonder if she has a crush on you guys or somethin'."

"I so do not. And I only mention them when you ask!"

"Now now Anna, it's not nice to talk about people behind their back", Elsa scolded her mockingly.

Sven copied the tone, his arms crossed, "I thought I raised you better."

Anna didn't know whether to be annoyed or flustered. So she settled for something in between. "You guys just met and I'm already done with both of you", she pouted in defeat.

Sven beamed, "I think it's the start of a good friendship." Elsa nodded proudly. Olaf looked at them curiously. He was still innocently wrapped around the hairy man's waist. Sven didn't seem to mind though. Elsa leaned down and whispered into the redhead's ear, "We can talk about the icicle up Marshall's butt later." It was loud enough for everyone to hear.

The blonde man held back the need to hurl snow in her face, his brow twitched dangerously. Anna had no idea how to react. Luckily she didn't have to, "Oh look, they're starting."

The redhead cheered as the team filed into the rink. Sven and Olaf joined in as the other two sat back and watched.

"Woo! Go Kristoffer!" Olaf was practically smooshed against the glass wall that separated them. Anna secretly hoped that his face paint didn't come off on the glass. "Kristoff", Sven quickly corrected.

"Go Kristoff!"

Marshall sat on the edge of his seat, with barely contained fascination. Elsa slouched comfortably in her seat, her gaze focused on the quiet man, "enjoying yourself?" Marshall jumped just a little.

His eyes flicked towards her before returning to the game, "I guess." The conversation was muffled greatly by the cheering crowd and buzzing board. Elsa lips quirked slightly, her disbelief was evident, "Guess." They both knew he would be cheering along with the others too.

The game was half way through and the Arendelle Wolves were neck to neck with the South Isle Stallions. Kristoff skated down the rink with the puck in possession. The crowd was going wild with all the excitement. He felt energized yet terrified, terrified to let down the team.

Every point counted at this point.

Every second determined the fate of the game.

"Let's go Kristoff", Anna's voice stuck out the most among the crowd, it echoed through his helmet loud and clear. "You got this man! Sink that sucker!" Sven joined in. Kristoff grinned through his mouth guard and pumped his legs faster. He got ready to aim, but something was stopped short. It was like he ran head first at a speeding freight train. Pain exploded behind his eyes as he collided with the hard ice. The puck was gone, speeding down the ice with the suspect. A nasty cackle could be heard through the helmet, "Better luck next time little man."

Kristoff couldn't respond, he was still disoriented from the blow. _'What's... what's vibrating'_, all he could see was blinding white. He firmly pressed a hand against the ice and tried to sit up. His eyes widened as he slid again and fell back against the frozen rink, "ice... vibrating."

The world swerved as something pulled him up roughly, "C'mon man! Get up." It was Jack, the team captain and a somewhat close friend. The buzzer went off, another point for the other team. Another voice sang strong through the roaring crowd, "Fuck yeah! That's how we roll, that's how we roll." It's sounded familiarly disgusting to the brute. His eyes locked on to the target and his anger would have flared under any other circumstances.

"Aye, you alright?" His eyes focused again on the person before him. He shook the dizzy spell off and nodded roughly patting his friend's helmet, "Let's beat these assholes."

When Kristoff slammed against the ice all Anna wanted to do was smack the other player upside the head. But Sven held her back along with his own protective anger. Olaf was rooting loudly along with the crowd, but for who? Anna wasn't sure. Even Marshall was out of his seat and watching tentatively. His face was no longer trained but filled with excitement.

Elsa was still sitting though, her elbows resting lazily on her knees. Anna frowned, it seemed as though the anxious woman was growing more restless by the minute. Her perfect nails were now bitten down to the nub, but her eyes were trained intensely on the game. More so on a certain player. Anna wanted to calm her down badly, but the blonde would probably brush her attempts away, _'You must really hate going out...'_

Elsa's gaze shifted upward to meet Anna's aquamarine. The redhead mouthed the best she could, "You okay?" Elsa gave her a thumbs up, though her posture said otherwise. Anna gave her a look, she wasn't buying it at all. The blonde decided to hold up another thumb. Anna rolled her eyes before focusing on her pal in the rink.

The Arendelle Wolves were now down by three and the game was nearing to an end. Stallion fans were growing wild and cocky. Tension between the team was now infecting the crowd. Luckily it was only name calling and some vulgar stuff. The violence remained inside the protective glass.

Kristoff caught the puck clumsily, he was still a little dazed from the previous blow. He wasted no time making his way down the rink though. His confidence was failing this time, he hoped that the freight train was still near his goal. The brute faltered slightly. Blood was rushing in his ears, muffling the encouraging cheers.

Kristoff scanned the crowd, his eyes making contact with Anna's briefly. A big goofy smile was plastered on her face. She was calling his name, but he couldn't hear. Kristoff broke contact and trained his eyes on his destination. He aimed when he got close enough and blindly took the shot before an aggressive defender slammed into him once again.

The both came toppling down in a heavy mess. Brown eyes locked on to murky green_. 'I know these eyes... I think. No, different person.'_ It seemed like forever before the buzzer went off. Kristoff shoved the defender off and shook his stick in the air like a barbarian. The Wolves fans went wild. So wild, Sven had to keep Anna and Olaf from jumping over the glass.

The redhead was practically radiating with joy, which wreaked havoc on the quiet pair's nerves. She clutched the purple jersey to help contain her excitement. The Wolves caught up quickly with their new found confidence, and now the teams were merely trying to stay at least one on top of the other at this point.

Jack came bounding down the ice with dangerous grace and speed that no hockey player should have. He wasn't bulky like other players, but still just as strong. When he came close enough he swung as hard as he could and the puck went sailing. There was only 37 seconds left till the game was over.

The Stallions were scared, an uproar of anger occurred. Time seemed to slow down as another stick came down on the puck, sending it bouncing off the wall and in the other direction. Kristoff and a few others lunged for the black slab. Even Jack jerked and he wasn't even a sticks length away from the puck. The goalie spazzed, blocking just a few seconds too late.

The buzzer sounded once, then three more times.

The game was over.

The Stallions won.

* * *

The small group was stationed near the locker rooms, there was a small draft in the room. They chatted amongst themselves until Kristoff final emerged from the rancid locker room with his duffle bag. His lip was cut and his head was throbbing. Anna pounced on him anyway with her "good game" hug. Kristoff barely reacted in time to catch her. Even after a lost game, the little redhead always made him feel better. "You did awesome", Sven clasped his shoulder in a brotherly way. The brute squeezed Anna affectionately before letting her stand on the floor again.

Elsa's brow quirked in amusement, but her face soon went placid once more. "We could have won if it wasn't for that damn 06 guy", Kristoff grumbled lowly and crossed his arms. Sven shrugged, "That guy was built like a fucking tank. I'm sorry but you wouldn't stop him even if you tried."

Olaf giggled, "That dude was awesome."

"He was on steroids!" Kristoff threw his arms up. Of course he didn't want the guy to be praised. Olaf looked over at Elsa innocently, "Are steroids bad?" She nodded slowly.

The small blonde looked down, "Oh... can I do steroids?"

"No." Anna, Elsa, and Marshall answered in unison. Sven and Kristoff jumped a little at the sudden synchronized response. Elsa muttered lowly to Marshall, "we're gonna have to monitor his browser history for a while." The gentleman nodded gravely.

The redhead giggled at their protectiveness. "Oh yeah! Kristoff, Marshall. Marshall, Kristoff", She gestured towards the two men. And to be honest she's never seen such a sharp contrast before. They were both the same height. Where Kristoff was rough and boyish Marshall was well cut and neat. Though Kristoff hated people he still had a warm yet awkward appeal, Marshall was simply unapproachable and cold. Ah yes, mountain man versus a cold prince indeed.

Sparks flew right off the bat, these two did not like each other at all. Anna felt a cold sweat coming on, _'Eh, it was worth a shot.'_ Sven could sense the oncoming tension, he was well prepared to break up any fights.

Olaf quickly jumped in between and held out his arms, "Hi, I'm Olaf! And I like warm hugs." He grinned childishly at the towering mountain man. Kristoff blinked in surprise, and stared down at him, "Uh..." The innocent little guy didn't falter though. He giggled and rocked back and forth on his feet, arms still stretched for a hug. Marshall piped up in a neutral tone, "He's gonna stand there till he gets a hug."

Kristoff shifted his gaze between the two warily before leaning down some to give the teen an awkward hug. Olaf didn't mind though he hugged back as hard as he could before moving away to talk to Sven about something.

Anna patted his shoulder with good nature, "See, wasn't so hard." Kristoff merely shrugged, he was still trying to process what happened. He looked at the redhead questionably, "How old is he again?"

She hummed, "18."

Kristoff was surprised, "He's so small though..."

"He's like my height."

"Exactly, short", He flinched as a fist connected with his arm, "Ow! Geez why is it always there!"

Anna huffed, "Anyway, this is Elsa." The brute turned his attention to the brooding blonde. She was older but shorter, and obviously _did not_ want to be here. He could see why Anna was so animated about her. _'She's hot...'_ Elsa nodded towards Kristoff, "Nice mustache, very cheesy." The blonde brute faltered embarrassingly. He repressed the urge to cover his lower face, "Nice hair, very messy and grunge like. Especially that buzzed part."

Anger flashed in her eyes, but was gone as quickly as it came. Elsa pushed back her messy bangs in the adorable way she always did, "I try." Anna sighed in relief. It wasn't exactly good, but it wasn't horrible either. It was neutral. As neutral as the grumpy pair of blondes and their hate for social activities, _'Maybe they'll get together one day and talk about how much they hate the world.'_ Anna snorted at her own joke.

She nearly yelped when something tugged hard on her braid. Kristoff whispered harshly, "I thought you said I'd look cool with facial hair." The redhead giggled, he definitely would, "I never said you'd look good while _growing_ it. Oh, and don't look too alarmed, she can hear you."

That only fueled the growing smirk on Elsa's face. Kristoff flushed in embarrassment, he didn't release the braid though. Instead rubbing a thumb affectionately over the well done plait. "I saw someone", his voice dropped a lot lower. It was more hushed, serious like.

Anna frowned and leaned closer to catch what he was saying. "I'll talk to you about it later. Just watch your back alright?" Concern peeked through the serious veil. Anna nodded slowly and patted his hand, "I promise."

The brute stood up straight once more and let the braid slip out of his hand. Unknown to the pair, someone was watching... or to be more accurate, people. Ice blue clouded the normally steel shade, while murky green eyes observed from afar.

"Freckles", Elsa sounded absolutely bored, a stark contrast to the tightness in her chest. She felt uneasy, sick almost. Anna hated the fact that she actually perked up at the name, "Hm?"

The uneasiness was gone again, Elsa shook her head, "nothing." After all the weird behavior she's seen from Elsa today, she doubted it was nothing. Anna pouted, tugging gently on the blonde's oversized flannel, "You sure? If you want to go home that's totally fine." Actually she was totally fine with the redhead's attention. Elsa shrugged, "Yep."

She looked down in thought before releasing the warm cloth, "Another question."

Elsa tsk'd mockingly, "Now now, you only have one wish left. Choose wisely." Anna rolled her eyes and thought hard. She wanted to make it a good one, "were you always a shut in?"

The blonde scoffed, "I'm not a shut in. I go places, just where there aren't any people." Anna processed the information and replied slowly, "So you're just antisocial?"

Annoyance was building up in her tone again, "You aren't using that word correctly either." Anna shrugged and played with the jersey innocently, "Well then what are you?"

"Nope, you used up your questions."

"No I didn't!"

"Yep, should have worded them wisely."

"You're not a genie damn it."

"But I'm magical…"

"A magical-"

"Your boyfriend wants you."

The redhead growled lowly at her, which failed completely due to the blush on her face, "Not. My. Boyfriend." She turned around quickly and stalked towards the other grumpy blonde. Elsa smirked and cooed after her, "Not yet."

Her eyes returned to their neutral steel as she observed her little party. Marshall and Anna conversing pleasantly, Olaf talking smoothly with Sven and Kristoff, everyone was busy. _'Oh gods he has that damned notebook out',_ she felt sorry for the poor victims' wallets. Elsa stuffed her hands in her pockets and kicked up some invisible dirt. She could feel the glances people gave her. Her gaze focused on her brothers once again, grumbling lowly, "A little anxiety is worth the trouble..."

* * *

After a while the group, or "Anna's Posse" went their separate ways. The siblings retreating to their cave while the trio crashed at Sven's for celebration. It was quiet in the Vynter estate, only the sound of the shower echoed through the second floor. Marshall padded down the hallway with his protein shake in hand. Ah yes, those chiseled abs didn't come from thin air. And after a vigorous work out he could really use the energy.

He navigated through the darkness till he felt the familiar door knob. The door creaked open, making him cringe, _'Need to oil it again_.' As soon as he stepped fully into the room he fell flat on his back. The protein shake was splattered across the floor, decorating the pristine white wall with brown flecks.

Ice.

Thick ice coating the floor _and_ his bed.

Marshall slammed his fist against the frozen floor hard enough to leave cracks in the ice. Oh man was he pissed, _**"ELSA!"**_

Elsa grinned triumphantly to herself as she flipped to the next page in the Odyssey. Sharing a thin wall with your brother did have its perks. She checked the clock again, 12:27.

"Do onto others as you have them do onto you", Elsa chuckled smugly.

* * *

**I'd say the hockey game was a minor success c: Anywho, Thank you guys so much for reviewing and I hope you liked the chapter! And again I'm really sorry the update took so long.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Guess who fixed a problem... I did :D**

* * *

Chapter 16

Geebus, it's cold. I have like 6 comforters on top of me and I still feel a small draft. Since the snowstorm knocked out the buildings power I have no heat, light, or electricity. And BECAUSE there's a snowstorm outside the natural light from the window did very little. But I'm not gonna let a storm stop me. My phone vibrated.

_N-ice guy: How are you holding up?_

_Me: the powers out, I'm becoming a popsicle._

_N-ice guy: Lol want me to come get you?_

_Me: omygawds plz_

I grinned and wiggled around. Kristoff to the rescue! Oh yeah, gotta get dressed, but I can't take a shower... I shrugged. Good thing I took a shower before I went to bed. It's too cold to sweat. I shimmied out of my blanket mountain and stretched. It was 10:21 right now, Kris should be here in like fifteen. I stood up quickly, the cold wooden floor shocked all the sleepiness out of me.

"_Cold cold cold cold cold_", I waddled over to the closet, sometimes I regret sleeping in my underwear. I pulled on a pair of long johns and an old top. Then I put on a thick burgundy sweater and cargo pants over it. 'Cause you know... Who doesn't love camo?

There was no point in making hot chocolate since the water wouldn't heat up fast enough. Hell, I'm lucky that my stove runs on gas... well not really since I can't cook anyways. "I hate this building..." The couch creaked under my weight as I sat down. I still had a ten minutes to spare.

My mind chose to wonder instead of being productive, yesterday was the first thing that popped up. It actually went a lot better than expected, well except for a few close calls between Marshall and Elsa. I still have absolutely no idea how that started in the first place, but I have a gut feeling that it's a lot more serious than they let on. There is a little tension between Kris and Marsh but... meh. That could easily be resolved over time. Other than that everybody got along pretty fine.

The couch creaked again as I shifted positions, my mind drifted again. This time towards a certain someone. I think we made a lot of progress yesterday, or at least she doesn't absolutely hate my guts anymore. My face heated up when the ice path memory popped up, "yeah... definitely progress." A stupid grin followed. Maybe she likes me a little-not like, like _like_ of course!

She acted so different though... compared to all the other times, I would have thought Elsa had a long lost twin. I definitely have some questions today.

_**Knock knock knock.**_

"Feisty open up!" I stared blankly at the door. Why would he come inside when it's just as cold as outside? I slipped on my winter coat and snow boots before unlocking the door. Oh geez...

Kristoff was coated head to toe with snow, it was like someone threw him into a cotton candy/snow cone machine hybrid, "Whoa." He waddled in stiffly and pulled off his iced scarf. Oh how he hated snow storms, "I can't drive in that weather Anna, we're gonna have to wait for the storm to calm down." I pouted and plopped down on the couch, well that's just wonderful. Kristoff moved towards the couch, "Nope, you're cover-"

He fell on the couch hard enough for dust and snow to fly in the air. I glared at him, "You're such a nice guest." He gave me his best winning smile and slouched comfortably and reached for the television remote.

He froze, a look of horror painted across his face, "Oh shit that's right." I smirked and crossed my legs on the couch. Poor guy can't go a day without his cable, it's his life blood. Kristoff groaned and slouched further into his seat. I scooted closer and nudged him with my elbow, "At least you still have me."

The brute really smiled this time, his cheeks turning a little pinker than before, "That's true." I grinned.

"So, there was something important you wanted to tell me yesterday?" I was still very curious. He looked really serious about it.

Kristoff nodded and turned to face me some more, propping his elbows on his knees, "Yeah, I think I saw Abram yesterday." My blood ran cold, as cold as ice. Three years, three fucking years and anything related to still makes me want to crawl under a rock and die. I swallowed thickly, unable to make eye contact, "He's here, _fucking hell_ he's here." I was slowly closing in on myself. My arms automatically hugged my chest, a defense reflex I picked up during that disastrous relationship.

Strong hands gripped my arms and soon I collided against something hard. There was still some snow left on Kristoff's coat, but he still felt warm to me. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Just because a few of Hans's brothers are here doesn't mean that he's here", His voice calmed me down a little, "And if he is here, I'll be ready to knock his teeth out."

I giggled at the thought and loosened my grip on myself, "I'm pretty sure he knocked _your_ tooth out last time." He huffed and flicked my cheek. In all the years I've known him he lost four adult teeth and chipped two, but he had false ones put in. It's clean, but not the prettiest set out there. "The point is I'll be there to protect you if push comes to shove", Kristoff sounded really sincere, and I know he is. I squirmed a little before hugging him back, "Thanks Kristoff, I don't think I would have made it this far without you and Sven."

He ruffled my hair, "That's what family's for feisty." There was definitely an underlying message there, and I know that message is... I just don't think I'm ready to acknowledge it. Kristoff loosened his hold and I slipped away, "Now, I have something else I want to talk about."

I leaned back against the arm rest and crossed my arms, "What's up?" I swear if it's something about Marshall and jealousy I'm going to kick him into the snow storm. "Remember when I told you about the frozen fjord vibrating", I nodded," Well when I fell during the game the ice was vibrating as well. I think, I think whatever is going on in the fjord is spreading or something. And it must be big if the government scientists came out to evaluate it."

I looked at him weirdly, "Or you could have hit your head a little too hard with that fall. I mean, that guy turned you into road kill."

Kristoff rolled his eyes, "I'm fine, and I didn't even get a concussion. Anna, I know what I'm talking about." I shrugged, I definitely would like to see this myself. I got up to boil some water on the stove, might as well make some hot chocolate and ramen while we're stuck.

"We were supposed to go to the library today and do research... Oh shit I have to buy Marshall a present!" Luckily I already know what I want to get him and where to buy it. Just this damn storm... Kristoff held back a sneer, "Meh." I stuck a tongue at him as I took out some mugs.

"What is your problem with him anyway?" Big mug for me, little mug for him.

Kris shrugged, "I don't know, I just don't like him."

"What? Why not? He's so sweet and shy and polite", and my only true ally against those hooligans... Kristoff actually sneered a little this time, "Something's fishy about that guy. He just, I dunno know, irks me."

I took some time to think about it, comparing the two. Well they are opposites... wait, oh. "Alpha male issues", I muttered to myself. Kristoff hummed loudly, a non-worded question. "Nothing!" I called back.

The kettle finally screeched. I came back and set the piping hot mugs on the table. Kristoff has been doing research on it, maybe he's came across something interesting on the side. Maybe... "Have you came across any names by chance? Y'know, while researching."

Kristoff looked up, "Uhm... no-wait, yeah. The NAP. A bunch of scientists working on classified top secret weird crap. They're really just a bunch of old dudes mixing DNA in test tubes in the college basement." Well not what I was hoping for but it's something. I tried to pry, "Any individual names? Like family names."

He shrugged and took a cautious sip from his mug then questioned me, "Why are you so curious all of a sudden?" Uh oh, caught red handed. Think fast, think fast... Uhm.

"Well who wouldn't be? The entire fjord is frozen, ice is turning into vibrators, and the weather is on the fritz again. Hell, even the government brought scientists out to investigate, I think I have a right to be curious", yeah, that sounds decent. It is actually true, so ha! I smiled inwardly at my success.

Kristoff looked like he was thinking hard. Maybe I broke him... "What would vibrating ice have to do with a family name?" He asked slowly, as if he was unsure if his own words.

Crap.

"Uh... just, I don't know", I ducked my head out of reflex. I didn't want to tell Kris and Sven about their sketchy "condition", all that introducing would go straight out the window. Kristoff would trust them even less than he did before. I scratched the back of my head, "I don't know, I guess I was just aiming for something in the dark. There was something else I was looking up and I couldn't find any leads, that's all."

Not a lie, also true!

The Vynter's conditions left me sooo interested. And... And maybe I could find some way to help them. Sure it seems easy just to go and ask Elsa. But Elsa likes to be difficult and Marshall will only speak to a certain point. Now that I think about it the only symptoms I have to go by is fizzling of blood, cold body temperature, and Elsa's strong resistance against alcohol... Yeah, I need to get this straightened out.

Kristoff stroked his chin fuzz thoughtfully, "Something like what? You don't have to tell."

Right.

I don't have to tell.

If I do tell, you'll question some more. If I don't, you'll be shifty. I sighed in defeat, "Just some medical condition crap. I'm not sick or anything though."

His dark eyes studied me closely, trying to find some sort of chink in the armor. Kristoff shrugged and down the rest of his hot chocolate, "The storm calmed down. We can head to the library now if you want."

Well that was unexpected, I didn't look into it though, "Great! First I need to go to a store though." so gathered the empty mugs and tossed them into the sink. I bet you five bucks that anything left in those cups will be frozen by the time I get back. Kristoff muttered, "Right, for Mr. Proper's birthday." I stuck my tongue at him, he couldn't even come up with a decent name.

With all this snow that balcony scenery must be looking awesome though... I darted into my room and quickly came back with my art bag, "Alright, let's go."

* * *

Thank the gods the store was open. I don't think I have time tomorrow to buy this. I'm not letting anyone look at the present, it's a super-secret. Well... Not really, but I want it to seem special. Kris and I spent about two hours at the library chatting and researching and exchanging notes. We even stopped at our usual spot for lunch. It sort of felt... like a date. But that was probably because we had to huddle up, it was so damn cold. The wind was stronger than usual.

I was a little disappointed since I couldn't find anything on the condition, but it was still nice anyway. We were now making our way over to the mansion, since Kris had night classes. He was taking his time up the winding road, more so for my sake.

Just... there were small patches of ice everywhere and the snow dudes haven't entirely cleared the slush off the road yet. My stomach was turning wildly as I gripped my seat belt tighter. I screw my eyes shut and tried my best to block out the memories. The smell of burnt flesh and the freezing cold threatened to surface in my mind.

"Anna", a warm hand rested on my head. I peeked at Kris, "You're crying." I am...? I touched my face, just two tear trails.

I wiped my face quickly, "Psh, _What?_ No I'm not! I'm too macho manly for that. Pfft, Kristoff you." I quickly unbuckled my seatbelt and hauled the bag up onto my lap.

His hand was now resting on the back of my seat, the expression was still there. I leaned over and hugged him as tightly as I could, "M-Make it down the road safely, alright? Drive slow, I don't care if you're late."

He wrapped a strong arm around me and squeezed back, "Will do feisty."

Kris waited till Olaf opened the door to drive off. I scurried in and shut the door behind me.

Fuck, it's cold.

Olaf grinned and waved, "Hiya!" He's wearing shorts... _Shorts!_ It's 28 degrees outside, it's getting weird now. I smiled anyways, "Hey Olaf, how's it going?"

He shrugged, "Oh nothing, I got my warlock to a level 70 in-" I tuned out as I took off my coat and boots and followed him down the hall. Okay, so that's kind of rude. But in my defense he talks so fast sometimes I can't even understand what he's saying. He doesn't notice though, or at least doesn't care. Olaf doesn't look cold at all. "-So whatcha been up to?" He whipped around and looked up at me curiously.

I was a little spooked by the sudden change, "Uh, just doing research and chugging coffee. Y'know, college life." I chuckled. Yep, college life indeed.

His eyes went dull, focusing on me with unnerving intensity. It was gone again, bright cheerfulness replaced it, "College sounds so boring, no wonder Elsa stays home." He wondered off, humming sweetly along the way.

_Okay..._

What was that? I stared in Olaf's direction for a while before padding into the kitchen. It was even colder in here! Probably, because I'm standing in front of the glass sliding door but still! The snow was coming down incredibly hard now, I hope Kris made it back safely.

I decided to crash in the rec room and draw the fish in the tanks. It must have its own heating system or something, because the fish should be dead by now. I just couldn't get that damn eel right.

Hey, I wonder what Marshall and Elsa are up to. Maybe I should start looking for them, but then again they probably aren't in the best of moods... Let's see, stay bored and wait for them to pop up or adventure?

Adventure Time.

Well, closest places first... I knocked on the door to the studio. In the two to three weeks I've been here I've never been in this room. And I still won't go in, not without Marshall's permission at least. I knocked again and waited a little longer before moving on. I checked all the sitting rooms thoroughly before moving towards the basement.

Grandpa said if I couldn't find Marsh after five minutes, stop looking. It's been two minutes so far... I flicked on the light when I reached the bottom of the stairs. Someone has definitely worked out down here. The floor was wet, mainly under the new punching bag. Water was slowly seeping into the drain strategically built nearby. When I looked closer I noticed a few chunks of ice settled on top of the drain.

Huh... Strange, the punching bag is dry though. Can't waste time down here, I've been standing here stupidly for like a minute. Hey, maybe he's not home. I scurried back up stairs and peeked out a window nearby. Marshall's car is gone... Well that ends that adventure. I shivered, gods it's cold.

I can still look for Elsa though. I was hyper aware of my foot steps as I walked towards the living room. It's not my fault, the house is just so quiet. The crackling of fire broke the unnerving silence.

Elsa is definitely here, because Olaf isn't allowed to touch matches. Why? Not sure... The sweet smell it gave off calmed me down a lot. All I wanted to do was take a nap now. But! I have a mission, and that mission is more important than snoozing.

Upstairs was as cold as ever, and dark as fuck. I could hear the faint explosions coming from Olaf's room. A slew of cusses followed, a bit blurred by the speakers. Well, that means I can't disturb him. These guys must really hate light... She wasn't in Olaf's tech museum. I tried to warm myself up some more as I moved towards the music room. The lights were off in there as well, the study was empty too.

My hopes sunk to the floor. Why is one person so hard to find? I would check the balcony but I don't even think Elsa would be outside there during this storm. The only rooms left were Marshall's room and Elsa's room. I really didn't want to invade their personal space.

I did my signature knock on the painted door and waited a while. Nothing. My voice came out shaky, "Uh, Elsa?" Still nothing, maybe that other door is Elsa's. I tried knocking and calling again, no response from the other too...

I slid down the wall and fought back the need to pout. I honestly don't see the point in me being a caretaker or whatever if there's nothing to take care of. I mean, Elsa's older than me. She's more than capable of keeping track of herself. I trudged back downstairs in defeat.

There's a blanket on the couch now.

And Olaf's still playing on his computer. I grinned, this is Elsa's doing. I would have heard if she went back upstairs... which means she has to be somewhere nearby! Alright Anna, here we go. Predator hunts the prey. I'm gonna have to be as quiet as possible and listen as hard as I can. I decided to retrace my footsteps a lot more carefully this time. I even checked the guest rooms and behind furniture.

Again, nothing.

Geez, she really doesn't want to be found. The soft creaking of stairs caught my attention. Elsa! I ran up the stairs just in time to hear a door click shut. Olaf's door was slightly open and no light came from the little museum thing. I checked the study and music room before knocking on what's supposedly Elsa's door. "Elsa..?"

I perked up excitedly at the rustling and called again, "Elsa?" A soft meow responded instead. I deflated instantly. Why does she have to be so difficult...? I slumped against the snowflake covered door, "If I did something to y'know... make you avoid me, I'm really sorry."

No response, not surprising actually.

I sat there a while longer and waited for any sounds, preferably humane. But all I got was more meows and claws against the decorated door. Another chill ran down my spine, it seemed like it was getting colder. Thank gods I wore two layers. Loneliness began to fester once again. I couldn't hide the disappointment in my voice, "I'm gonna warm up a bit downstairs. Just uh, call if you need me."

Did I do anything wrong? I don't think I did... The fire was still going, and the blanket was still in its original spot, which was good. Hey, hot chocolate! I couldn't keep myself from smiling. I checked around the cup for any notes before sniffing it cautiously. She could have slipped something into the drink... but then again she doesn't mess with chocolate.

Oh well, I'll take my chances. I left to grab my bag before setting myself up in Elsa's recliner, blanket and all. She obviously sits here a lot, it's been worn down to a comfortable state. Like a pair of old sneakers. I snuggled deeper into the overstuffed chair and watched television for a while.

The whining stairs snapped me out of my daze, "Oh, hey Olaf, you look pissed." When I mean pissed, I mean furious. His light grey eyes were glinting darkly with anger. He must have lost pretty hard... Olaf growled, "I need to shoot something."

Uh, not the best choice of words. Instinctively I pulled the blanket a little closer to my face, "Wanna play some COD then...? Battlefield?" He grunted and reached for the remote.

As soon as he was about to grab it a warning popped up, he read it out loud, "Blizzard Warning. All roads and shops will be shut down due to extreme conditions." Olaf's mood did a full 180, he looked at me excitedly. The front door opened on cue and Marshall sighed.

"I'm home", his voice echoed throughout the house. Olaf jumped up and darted down the hallway, "Sleep over!"

"Hey-Olaf, hey! Calm down!" Something toppled to the floor, but it didn't sound broken.

"It's snowing!"

"It's always snowing."

"Yeah, but _snowing_ snowing!"

Marshall finally trudged into the living room with Olaf dangling from his neck, "Hi Anna." He was obviously tired from whatever he was doing before. I looked up at him and wiggled my brows, "It's snowing."

"As I've heard..." He dropped a satchel on the ground. With one easy motion he pulled the energetic guy off his neck and slung him over his shoulders. Olaf giggled and gripped on to Marshall's sweater. That's pretty damn impressive, I can't even lift a ten year old. "Anna you wanna try? He's super strong", Olaf grinned and reached towards me. Not even three minutes ago this dude was ready to kill somebody...

I smiled and shook my head, "Nah." Marshall tossed him on the couch playfully before picking up his satchel again, "Have you seen Elsa?" My good mood sank instantly. I wish I caught a glimpse of her at least. I shook my head slowly. "I only saw her once", Olaf piped up.

I sat up immediately, "You did?" I cringed at how quickly I asked. Olaf turned the TV to the Xbox channel. "Yeah, when Marshmallow and Els were yelling at each other", Olaf's eyes dulled once again. I still have no idea what those two are fighting about. I looked up at the taller blonde, I can't imagine such a gentle guy yelling. But then again, these guys are full of surprises... His face remained cool as he worked his way through the satchel, as if he didn't hear Olaf's admission at all.

"I guess you guys want snacks for your sleepover?" Marshall's tone was unreadable again. I quirked a brow, "Our sleepover? You're joining us." I looked at him sternly, snuffing out any sort of protest. Olaf whooped childishly and headed upstairs, "I'll get the extra blankets and pillows!"

I focused my gaze on Marshall again, my tone turning serious, "What's going on?"

He looked away hesitantly, as if he was deciding whether to tell or not. Please tell, please... "It's a personal issue. Brother-sister quarrel, that's all", he smiled at me tiredly. I don't buy it.

"You guys don't seem like the quarreling type", Elsa takes no shit and you don't leave any shit to take... so that's _really_ hard to believe. Marshall just shrugged. He really was tired, emotionally. "If you need help, I'm free to listen." He smiled warily. It was something about me, I could tell now. Olaf came waddling down the stairs with his hands full of blankets and pillows. Marshall stretched, "I'm guessing you'll need pajamas."

"O-oh, yeah. A shirt would be fine, I already have long johns under this", I didn't want to borrow too much from them. Marshall nodded before ascending to the second floor. By the time he came back Olaf and I have already set up an organized chaos of fluffy warmth. We even pulled the metal grate in front of the fire place to keep any unwanted accidents.

He must have taken a quick shower, because he was ready for bed and a little damp. "Here, it's Elsa's. I figured you wanted something more feminine", he held out the dark shirt.

Oh. _My. __**Gods**__._

Princess Bubblegum's rock t-shirt! I almost snatched the shirt from Marshall's hand. I had no idea Elsa was an Adventure Time fan. Butterflies formed in my stomach and I couldn't hold back a dorky smile. I went to the guest room to change. The shirt was bigger around the shoulder and chest area, but I guess that was expected. The smell immediately filled my nose... that winter smell of pine, mint, and crisp air. A content sigh slipped out and I blushed instantly. Where the hell did that come from? I folded my pants and shirts neatly before heading back out.

Olaf and I stayed up till like 4 in the morning going through random video games. Marshall went upstairs around 2, but we still had fun. I couldn't help but think about a certain someone. I was kind of hoping I'd at least hear her, just to see if she was okay. Normally I would just check, but she values her space more than diamonds... Well, Elsa can't stay up there forever. She's gonna have to come down at some point.

I looked up sullenly at the top of the stairs, just in time to see a wisp of blonde disappear into the darkness of upstairs. My chest tightened strangely, I had to hold back the need to run after her.

I can always get her tomorrow.

* * *

_Elsa peered out the window with fascination, twirling the office chair slowly from side to side. All she wanted to do was go outside and play, play in the morbid wonderland of the storm. A soft click broke the silence. She spoke up first, "Beautiful patterns, right?" Marshall remained silent, he was still thinking of a proper response._

_As Elsa was about to say something else, he finally talked, "She's stuck here now." She picked up the underlying accusation._

_"I already know that. Gods-I can feel the heat from here", her irritation was building up rather quickly tonight. But the pair was going to have to refrain from another screaming match. "All you have to do is fix the weather Elsa", he was growing rather irritated as well. The older blonde remained silent._

_Marshall's voice raised slightly, "You're locking in the exact person you want to get away from-"_

_Elsa turned the chair to face him, her eyes adapting a dangerous icy hue, "Don't you think I've tried to make this blizzard disappear? I've tried all fucking day and I've only succeeded in making it worse. You'd think... After nineteen damn years you'd think I'd have it under control, but I don't Marshall. Like many other things in my life-in our lives, this is out of my control." She was angry, oh so very angry. Angry at herself to be exact, a glint of sympathy shown in the younger man's eyes. There was a moment of silence and Elsa instantly regretted snapping at her brother._

_"You said before that our powers are controlled by our hearts more than our minds..." Elsa nodded slowly, she knew where he was going. It popped up in every fight. As if he kept bringing it up, he'd subconsciously hypnotize her in to doing it. Marshall's grey eyes held Elsa's gaze, "Maybe you should follow your heart for once, and maybe your powers will stop rebelling."_

_Elsa chuckled darkly, "I've done that before and people have wounded up dead." He frowned at the bitter memories, watching the news turn his sister's gift into one of horror. It wasn't her fault, "Is it a crime to let yourself be happy?" She didn't respond, her eyes were trained on the fat snowflakes outside._

_He continued, "Do you like making yourself miserable?"_

_Her voice took on a softer tone, showing how much life has drained her. Marshall finally noticed the dark rims under her eyes and the empty bottles on the desk. "What good is being happy at the expense of another person's life?"_

_Marshall opened his mouth, but closed it once more. He understood what she was saying, their values were the same. That's how they were taught to think. He has lost this match, but he'll be back for another. He sighed shakily, "It's unacceptable." Elsa nodded in agreement._

_The door knob frosted over immediately under his touch. "Marshall." He turned back to look at her, his eyes were dark with defeat. Her voice remained the same as before, "I don't like hypocrites."_

_He called back softly before disappearing into the darkness of the hall, "Takes one to know one."_

_Elsa smirked humorlessly and spun her chair around, __**'Some allies are more dangerous than enemies.'**_

* * *

**_"Some allies are more dangerous than enemies." _\- George R.R. Martin**

**I promise there will definitely be some Elsanna next chapter, it's been moving slow for myself to be honest. But like I said, I like to build a solid ground first. I really appreciate the positive feed back ^_^ Thank you guys so much for following!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Pew pew! **

* * *

Chapter 17

Anna yawned lazily and swatted a foot away from her face. She had no idea what time it was, all she knew was that it was comfortable and warm. The redhead groaned angrily as another foot came into contact with her spine. She stretched out tiredly, her own knees and fists connect with cool flesh, "Mmvattahell?"

Anna sat up slowly and took in her surroundings. Memories from last night finally surfaced, 'That explains sleeping with Olaf on the floor.' A new fire was going in the fireplace, which meant someone let them sleep in. Teal eyes widened to the size of saucers, her phone must have been going off like crazy. "Aha!" She finally dug the life line out of the pillowy mess. Sadly it only dampened the redhead's mood.

It was out of service, and it was 12:00 pm. Not only did she miss two classes but Kristoff and Sven were probably worried sick. Freckled hands searched through the blankets once more for the remote and tried to turn on the TV. After a few tries she gave up, "power is out too apparently."

She stood up cautiously and hobbled over to the glass door in the kitchen. The blizzard was still wreaking havoc on Arendelle. "I'm not missing anything..." Anna crossed her arms over her chest and muttered. Not a single ray of sunshine poked through the blanket of grey. The wind was strong as well, tossing and turning freshly fallen snow around as more snow continued to follow. She turned away.

Olaf was tossing and turning like a madman in his sleep, he was having a bad dream. Anna padded back over to the mess of covers and sat down next to the thrashing blonde cautiously, "Olaf?"

The only response was a hard smack to the stomach. The redhead keeled over in pain, "Holy fuck..." He murmured louder, a cold sweat was starting to form. Anna regained her breath quickly and looked at him with worry. She reached over cautiously and smoothed his damp hair back. "That seems to calm him down..." Anna mused quietly.

After ten minutes of playing with the teen's hair his unconscious tantrum winded down to occasional whimpers. The redhead sighed and finished up the third braid she was working on, "You look so purdy Ollie."

He yawned and rolled away, "Thank you Madame Wiffles." Anna giggled and stood up when he started to snore again.

Elsa observed them from the safety of the top step, she's been there for a while actually. The blonde didn't really count as stalking, more like... studying. Surprisingly the younger woman didn't notice at all. Elsa lifted her beer can for another sip, only to find it empty. She scowled at the rest of the cans in the kitchen, _'Crap.'_ No, the catlike blonde didn't really need to drink, at least not when a certain someone was around. The redhead provided more than enough heat to keep her from internal doom. But Elsa didn't want to fully acknowledge such things.

_'Come on now, go in the other room'_, Elsa balanced on the balls of her feet in case she needed to flee. Anna padded towards the hallway slowly, just as the blonde wanted. It all would have worked out just fine if Elsa hadn't leaned forward. A long creaking noise broke the silence of the house, _'Fuck!'_

As soon as teal eyes locked onto steel blue, time stopped. The shock wore off quickly and Elsa was already taking off down the hallway. A patch of ice formed just in time to make her slip and fall flat on her back. The blonde groaned, and the patch disappeared as quickly as it came. She couldn't let that defeat her though.

"Hey!" Anna raced up the stairs. As soon as the painted door cracked open just a little a freckled hand came from behind slammed it shut. Elsa jumped at the noise. Another hand slammed against the door, effectively trapping the "prey."

The blonde pressed herself as close to the door as she could, "Wow-uh, o-okay! Hi?" Anna growled lowly and narrowed her eyes.

Elsa cringed, looking anywhere except the angry redhead in front of her. Her face flushed red as Anna leaned closer, "You've been avoiding me." She was definitely teasing her, Anna knew full well about Elsa's space issues. The blonde squeaked quietly and tried to press herself impossibly closer against the door.

_'Too much heat, too much heat! Shit...'_ Elsa's body had absolutely no idea what to do. It kept switching between unbearable heat and flesh burning cold, it sent her mind into a frenzy, "U-uh... eh." She couldn't even form a proper word, let alone a witty comeback.

Anna smirked deviously, a small blush of her own was forming. Memories from that embarrassing night were surfacing. Even though she was intoxicated Anna really meant what she said, the Elsa was beautiful. Despite the guilt Anna really enjoyed making "her majesty" squirm. She continued anyway, "I don't think I deserve that."

"I-I don't think you deserve that either", Elsa cringed at the stutter and focused on the wall to her right, _'That's how women worked right? Tell them what they want to hear and they'll back off.'_ Her body was going extremely cold to counter the burning heat, but only succeeded in creating a rather "uncomfortable" tension for the blonde. All she wanted to do was punch herself at this point, _'See, Mr. Body, I have a brain. It's there for a precise reason... To make sure you don't do stupid shit like this!'_

Her self-lecturing was cut short by the shifting of fabric. Everything the small redhead did was registered in Elsa's mind, she was too aware of her presence. The blonde swallowed a particularly large lump in her throat when Anna spoke again, small puffs of air tickled her collarbone, "Yet you avoid me..."

The redhead had to restrain herself from breaking her tough guy act and giving the poor girl a hug, _'Wait that would be like, worse.'_ The older woman was such a sharp contrast to her usual sarcastic self. Anna decided she enjoyed this particular Elsa more than the default version. Elsa mumbled something incomprehensible.

Anna leaned closer, standing on her tiptoes, "What was that?" The older woman inclined her head, putting more distance between their faces. Her heart was beating a million miles a second and the tension was becoming unbearable. There were three options she could take yet none of them seemed to suite her fancy. Oh how easy it would be, to just stop thinking and let her body do whatever it wanted. To capture those teasing lips with her own and get lost in the warming bliss. Screw the consequences, all the explanations and drama could be dealt with after she had her way.

_'No, that's not an option. I won't allow that'_, her fingers trembled with pent up energy. The only two options that remained was letting that damned curse run free along the walls and revealing her secret, or suffering a rather painful panic attack. Or at least that's what the "good doctor" liked to call it. Elsa cursed herself for glancing down briefly, catching a good look down the latter's shirt, _'The balance is definitely not in my favor.'_

"Well?" Anna was having a bit of trouble herself. Her own cheeks were dusted red, though not very visible in the dim hallway. The more she stared at the blonde the more she lost her ground. Hell, she wasn't even the least bit mad anymore. Anna wasn't going to let Elsa slide though, not this time. "Elsa that's a question", she said it with mock annoyance. Anna really wasn't annoyed at all, quite the opposite actually.

The blonde shivered under the warm breath, and screwed her eyes shut, _'Gods have mercy on my soul.'_ Elsa swallowed hard before responding, "I-I'll make i-it up to you! _Geez_, I'm s-sorry-fuck." She sounded desperate for space. Anna knew she had enough.

The redhead smiled innocently, "Good." Elsa sighed heavily. Her breathing was becoming shallow and her stomach was doing flips. The blonde was completely unaware that Anna hadn't moved, her head tilted down once more. All it took was a second.

One _measly_ second.

Those tempting pink lips brushed against her blazing red skin. Elsa's legs turned to jelly, she slid clumsily to the floor. The wind was howling outside and frost threatened to seep out from under pale skin. It was nothing much to the redhead though, her blush only grew stronger, _'So soft.'_ Anna stepped back some and kneeled in front of the unnerved mess, _'Maybe I did go a little too far.'_

"You alright Elsa?" Her expression turned into one of concern. Elsa mumbled and hugged her knees to her chest, her shoulders rose and fell with every breath. Anna bit her lip nervously, she refrained from reaching for the blonde, "Elsa?"

"Yeah, yeah. Go... go get my medicine f-from the bathroom, it should be on the s-sink", the blonde still refused to look at the worried girl. Muscles tensed and relaxed in alarming patterns. Her face and neck was still set ablaze by the up close encounter.

Anna nodded before scurrying into the bathroom close by, the prescribed bottle rested next to another empty bottle with the same name. Anna frowned deeply, "This bottle is almost empty too." Her concern for the older blonde only grew.

The redhead came back quickly and handed the bottle to its owner. Elsa poured out a few and swallowed them dry, 3-4 always did the trick. For some reason she had a strong resistance against drugs.

When the older woman finally calmed down, Anna sat on the other side of the hallway and slouched against the wall, "Hey uh... sorry about making you have an attack..." She was incredibly sincere with her apology. Elsa waved her hand dismissively, " Don't worry about it, caught it early."

The blonde got up slowly before trudging towards the stairs, "I need a beer..." Anna followed a safe distance behind her. Olaf was still knocked out on the floor surprisingly and Marshall was still nowhere in sight.

Anna shivered as she padded into the kitchen. Now that she had nothing important to focus on, the cold was starting to get to her. A kettle was heating on the stove and two mugs were placed nearby. Anna smiled, _'She's really nice sometimes, despite her sarc-marks...'_

"Do you need more layers?"

The redhead looked up sheepishly, she was already borrowing Elsa's shirt. The older woman didn't look the least bit cold. She was leaning against the cool counter comfortably with her drink in hand. Anna shook her head, "No, it's fine. My clothes are still sorta clean... But, what you can do is tell me how you're going to make it up to me."

Elsa hummed thoughtfully, "What do you want?" The good mood she acquired from the beer was deteriorating with all the possible things Anna could ask for. The redhead looked up with deep concentration, "Twenty questions, Some of Oaken's chocolate mix to take home..." The younger woman realized there isn't much she wanted from her capricious company.

Elsa looked at her with surprise, "20 questions? I figured you'd say unlimited."

"It wouldn't be fun if the magician revealed all her secrets."

"I thought I was a genie last time."

"Wait, were you?"

"Either way, I'm magical."

The red head sighed, "Whatever Elsa." She almost fell for the blonde's trap once again, she wasn't going to forget about

"So that's all you want?" Steel eyes peered at her expectantly.

Anna held up a thin finger, "No no, I'll come up with more things along the way." Of course the blonde wasn't getting off that easily. Elsa rolled her eyes and attended to the screaming kettle.

"We can go to one of the sitting rooms if you want, smaller rooms are usually warmer", Elsa poured the hot water in to the mug slowly while stirring the mix.

"Hmm, How about we go to your room instead? No, scratch that, you can't say no", the redhead was really curious how the "dragon's den" really looked like. To Anna, a room was like a window to a person's personality.

"Oh? Not gonna buy me a drink first? You're so bold Freckles", an impish smirk lightened up the blonde's features.

Anna sputtered and flushed red," Ah-what, No! I-I don't mean like that. Ugh, whatever! I'm going to put my clothes back on."

"But I haven't taken them off yet..."

"Shut up, you know what I mean!" Embarrassment was written all over Anna's face as she stalked off.

And just like that the roles were reversed again. As soon as she disappeared into the hallway Elsa sighed heavily and leaned against the frosting glass door. She never appreciated her curse more than she did now. The blonde relaxed under the cooling sensation.

Elsa won't deny it, she did feel livelier around the caretaker. Marshall was right about that, but that didn't mean she was going to fully rejoin society anytime soon, "Upstairs we go..."

Anna trotted up the stairs, she was still pretty cold with her layers on, _'If only the power was on, then it wouldn't be so damn cold.'_ Elsa's door was left ajar, a silent welcome to the redhead. She slipped inside sheepishly and shut the door behind her. Elsa was too busy in her closet to notice the redhead.

Anna had no idea what to expect from the blonde's room. It wasn't exactly big, but it wasn't small either. The walls were a dark blue, a stark contrast against the white trimming. Apparently Elsa never grew out of the wall drawing phase. White chalk doodles littered the walls randomly. They ranged from intricate designs to pure stupidity, Anna smiled at the blonde's childishness. Though the wooden floor was the same as the hallways, a black furry carpet covered most of the area.

A double bed was pushed up against the right wall, the covers were simple black and purple stripes. The opposite wall held a sleek desk. Elsa's work area was just as organized as Anna expected. Much to Anna's distaste, glass bottles glinted morbidly underneath the organized desk. Amazing blue prints and doodles of snowflakes were tacked to the walls around it. But what caught the redhead's eye the most was the huge pile of pillows in the corner nearby. Two blankets were carelessly thrown over it and books were stacked right next to it.

_'Oh my gods that looks comfortable'_, Anna immediately jumped into the pile and made herself at home. Elsa finally slid the closet door shut and sat down in the office chair nearby. The redhead looked at her curiously, "Finally came out the closet?"

The blonde crossed her legs in the chair and quirked a brow, "Did that years ago hun." A small smirk was etched on the older woman's face as she leaned against the chair. Anna blushed and buried her face in the pillows, "Not what I meant!"

Elsa chuckled and pushed herself closer to the nightstand, "I'm guessing you don't want this?" She pointed to the steaming mug. The redhead got up almost reluctantly and shuffled over to claim her own mug. Elsa resisted the urge to smile as the blanket cape trailed behind her. When the redhead got comfortable in the pillow nest again the blonde spoke up, "So what you want to know?"

Anna blew on the warm liquid hard and thought carefully. She decided she'd save the more important ones for last. "What's your favorite season?" The blonde looked at her quizzically.

"Winter...?" That's what always bothered her, it was hard to predict what the redhead was going to ask. Anna quirked a brow, "You sound unsure."

"Your question confuses me."

"I want to get to know you, what's so confusing 'bout that?" Anna's gaze locked onto the blonde's as she sipped her drink. She cringed, it was still too hot to drink. Elsa shrugged and shifted in her seat, she wasn't sure if she was ready to open that door, "I don't know, confused remember?"

The older woman was first to break eye contact, she felt slightly out of place. Anna didn't mind though, "I love winter too. Well, I hate the cold but I love building snowmen and cuddling by the fire when it's snowing. Oh! And Christmas, I don't think anyone could hate Christmas."

Elsa looked up thoughtfully, "Single people could hate Christmas, there's a lot of couples at that time."

Anna huffed, "They could have friends and family."

The blonde put extra emphasis on the negative, "They also could _not_."

Anna rolled her eyes, "Alright Ms. Grinch, next question." Elsa gave her a thumbs up. The next question came more easily, but the redhead soon regretted asking it, mainly because of how immature it sounded. "Have you ever dated?"

Elsa couldn't hold back the laughter. It was soft, melodic to the younger girl's ears, _'I want to hear that more.'_ Anna pouted in embarrassment and pushed herself deeper into the pillows. The blonde answered, "Of course I've dated, in high school. It didn't go so well though, I'm not quite cut out for social life." A small scowl appeared as she reminisced about the awkward years of hormone and exaggerated social ladders.

Anna nodded solemnly, a bitter taste was forming in her own mouth, "Yeah, everyone were blockheads in high school... I'm guessing you went to private school?" It gave Anna some comfort to know that older woman shared a common distaste for the past.

The blonde nodded, "For junior and senior year, did school online for the other two." There was a small silence.

"I'm counting that as a question by the way", Elsa didn't leave any room for arguments. Anna scoffed, three questions down. The redhead was really comfortable in the mess of pillows, but she still felt a little closed off with all the space between them, "Uhm, you don't have to answer this one if you don't want to..." Elsa nodded for her to continue.

"When you dated, did you do it because you really liked the person or for sex?" The question vaguely reminded the blonde of the ones Marshall used to ask her. Oh how embarrassed she would get back then. Elsa tested her hot chocolate cautiously before taking a generous amount in her mouth. It soothed her nerves, " First time, we were just going through the motions to pass time, the break up was mutual. Second time... I liked her a lot, but her popularity won her heart. Anyway, next question." Elsa quickly averted from going deeper into her love life.

Anna wasn't sure what to expect from the blonde, "I always figured you'd be one of those pretty mean girls who didn't talk to anyone."

The older woman chuckled, "I was the pretty girl no one _approached_. I was honest, not mean."

Anna finished up the rest of her hot chocolate, "I was the peppy dork everyone knew."

"You're still a dork."

"And you're still a pretty mean girl", the redhead bit her lip as soon it slipped out. Another "wait-what" moment to add to her collection. Elsa just kept spinning, "Oh I know."

Anna rolled her eyes, "Well aren't you just _oozing_ with self-confidence." Anna snooped through the pile of books next the nest. She actually hated readings herself, she never had the attention span for it. Anna loved listening though, _'She likes philosophy.'_

Elsa was spinning the chair around as fast is she could. The redhead giggled when a tiny roar escaped from the blonde. Anna "What do you like to listen to?" Yes, the question seemed generic. She knew Elsa liked Flyleaf, but that was it.

"What do you think I like?" Elsa slowed down her spinning to glance at the younger woman. Anna shrugged and took a large gulp of her hot chocolate.

"I mostly listen to indie rock and classical." The redhead hummed in acknowledgement. Despite the blonde's flyleaf hoodie, Anna never thought she was really into rock. The younger girl mostly listened to whatever was in the Top 100 list, which was usually pop songs. Anna scooted over and patted a spot next her, "C'mere."

Elsa quirked a brow and settled farther into her seat, "Nope."

Anna pouted, "Why not?"

"Why should I?" The blonde was all the way across the dimly lit room, which made Anna feel a little alienated.

"If you don't come over here, I'll come over there _and sit on your __**lap**_", the challenge made Elsa bristle instantly, she pushed the chair closer reluctantly. The blonde stopped halfway across the room and crossed her legs. An internal battle was raging behind that pink tinted face. On one side she'd get a cute girl on her lap, but on the other she would probably be in too deep to turn back. Anna sat up some and locked eyes with the blonde.

Elsa got up grouchily, walked the rest of the way, and sat down next to the smaller girl, "This counts as making it up to you." Anna grinned up at her brightly as she partially dissolved into the pillows once again. The blonde sighed and laid back as well, 'worth it.'

"Alright, next question. Shoot."

"Have you ever been in love?" This one slid off Anna's tongue with alarming ease. The blonde quirked a brow, "These questions are getting more serious."

"That's the plan", Anna quipped.

Elsa shrugged and crossed her arms, "What if I don't want to answer?"

"You have no choice."

"Wait, so I have a choice on saying whether I'm a virgin or not but I don't have a choice when it comes to this... love question?"

Anna looked up thoughtfully before nodding, "Yep, pretty much." Elsa processed the information. It wasn't that bad in reality, the blonde just wasn't used to sharing, "Huh... Well damn. I've never been in love, I don't think I'll ever want to."

The redhead looked up at her thoughtfully, "Why not?" Elsa shrugged and hugged a pillow. Her eyes were an unsettling steel again, "It seems like too much effort. The ones you love can hurt you the most, because they know the most about you. But at the same time you can know absolutely _nothing_ except what they want you to see. It's like the Iceberg Principle. You see the part that pokes out of the water, and some of the ice berg under the water, but then there's huge chunk of ice that not even the person knows about. Some people disregard that, and the relationship sinks just like the titanic. Sure it would be nice for a while, you feel unstoppable, as if not even _god_ could sink that ship. But then... I'm sorry, I'm talking your ear off."

The blonde tightened her hold on the pillow and sank deeper into pile. She was feeling rather awkward at the moment, it was so easy to talk to her, _'your rambling is contagious.'_ Anna snapped out of her concentration and chuckled bitterly, "No it's fine, I totally understand. That pretty much sums up most of my love life." It scared the redhead a little on how accurate it was. The past few years have crushed all hopes and dreams of "true love" she had as a kid. Reality was a cruel joke, and she learned that the hard way. The two of them have moved closer over the rambling bit. Elsa frowned a little, the heat Anna gave off dimmed down greatly, it was clear she was a little upset. It a tightness in the blonde's chest.

"I'm counting that as two questions, due to the long ass response and personal information", Elsa didn't leave any room for discussion. Nothing Anna could do would change her mind. The redhead did admire that voice though, it carried a lot of authority. "Hey, I call the shots here!"

"Sure you do", Elsa resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

Ann huffed, she really wanted to kick her in the shin sometimes. She looked away grumpily and thought about the next question, 'Might as well get it over with.' The younger girl tried to pick her words as carefully as she could, "So uh... Your condition. What is it exactly? Like, the name of it. What does it do, or how does it affect you or..." She was growing frustrated from her word fumbling.

Anna sat up and looked at Elsa, "Know what, just tell me everything about what you guys have. You can't say it's nothing because I know for a _**fact**_ that it's not nothing." The redhead was extremely serious now. Elsa crossed her arms, she was calculating again, _'So this that's why she wanted 20 questions... If I try to steer away from the topic she still has like five questions left.'_

There was no need to beat around the bush anymore, Anna needed to know what she was in for. Elsa sat up some more as well, "Well, it's not really a condition... we have cryokinesis, that's what it's scientifically called. It's ice magic, by old people terms."

Anna looked at her as if she'd grown a second head. The gears on her head were turning rather slowly at the moment, "Ice magic?"

"Yep", Elsa popped the p.

"You're joking", the redhead focused on her. She couldn't tell if the blonde was making fun of her or not. But Elsa has never really lied to her to begin with, she looked quite honest actually.

"That's a common assumption but no, I'm not", the atmosphere was now turning thick with seriousness. The gears were still turning inside Anna's head, _'that would explain their body temperature, the cold house, and the light clothing but...' _Anna shook her head.

"That type of stuff only happens in like comics Elsa. Do you really expect me-" The redhead was stopped short by the intensity of her gaze. They stayed like that for a while, exchanging blows in a non-verbal war. The pair had moved a lot closer, like magnets. But neither of them had yet to notice. Anna broke the silence first. It was one of those rare moments that she held authority, "Prove it."

Elsa exhaled softly, cold puffs of air sent tingles across the latter's lips, "Fine." It was only then did Anna realize how close the blonde was. She wasn't going to mention it though, the dim glow of Elsa's eyes were too interesting to pass up.

Anna only looked away when a brighter glow caught her attention. A large snowflake hovered and twirled lazily in Elsa's out stretched palm. The patterns along the snowflake were precise, perfectly symmetrical. Smaller snowflakes drifted along the blue light that encased it. Anna stared at it with awe, she was left speechless.

"Holy crap..." almost speechless.

The redhead reached out cautiously and poked the enlarged snowflake, it bobbed slightly before returning to its lazy rotation. "It's cold..."

"Is it supposed to be _hot_?" sarcasm practically oozed off the blonde's words. But Anna ignored it, she kind of deserved that one.

Elsa clenched her hand and the light disappeared, flurries drifted around the room instead. Anna's awe soon turned into childish amazement, "This is amazing! How do you do that?"

Elsa's heart fluttered at the proclamation, it's been so long since she's been complemented for what she could do, "I've had it since birth, was passed down from my father. It's a pain in the ass to be honest." The flurries fell unnaturally slow, illuminating the room with a soft white glow. The redhead couldn't help but compare it to a clear night sky.

Despite Anna's shivering she was very much excited about the mini snow fall in the room, "How could something so beautiful be a pain?" Another round of flutters struck Elsa, she looked away. Her tone was unreadable, "Looks can be deceiving."

Anna peered at her curiously, "Marshall and Olaf were born with this too?" Elsa focused on the snowflakes around them, observing the details that no one else could see, "It cuts in half with every child. I have all the power, Marshall has 50% of that, and Olaf has 25%."

The redhead mulled over the fresh information, "Wait like, how much power are we talking about here?"

"Enough to make a second ice age", Elsa answered smoothly. Something about the blonde's easy going nature made Anna a little scared for humanity. Elsa already hated people, knowing that she had the power to possibly wipe them from existence was definitely troubling. The redhead laughed nervously, "O-oh, so that's why you need a babysitter." Elsa hummed in confirmation and flicked a passing flurry away. They dissolved into nothingness before they could land and make a mess of things.

"Does it make you tired? Using your powers, that is", another typical question from the younger girl. Elsa shook her head, she was busy clumping the flurries into a snowball with her mind. The blonde finally spoke up, "It does hurt though, when there's too much pent up energy and I can't release it." Anna nodded and snuggled deeper into the pillows, it was colder.

The blonde noticed and quickly got rid of the snow. The room was reduced to its dimmer lighting once more. Anna pouted at the loss, "You said before that your condition-I mean your powers could be terminal in certain situations..."

"Yeah, they can."

"Situations like what?" She wanted to do everything in her power to prevent it. Elsa paused and weighed the pros and cons of telling. There were so many possible futures that could happen from telling or not telling the concerned redhead, "Bad fevers and overheating, it's not much really. Too much salt can make me sick though... Marshall and Olaf won't die from these things." Elsa left out the other situation. Mainly because it brought bad memories to the surface.

Anna nodded slowly, she just realized how much smaller she is compared to the blonde. Sweater clothed arms stretched lazily over her head and long legs ran past the barrier of the reading nook. At this point all Anna had to do was roll a little and she'd be pressed against Elsa's side. Or she could easily scoot up and use the arm as a head rest.

Surprisingly the capricious woman didn't seem to mind at all, or she was just too distracted to notice. Neither of them had been paying attention to the time, nor did they care enough to look. The blizzard outside has seized it's howling, though the snow continued to fall in clumps. Anna piped up, "You're ridiculously tall."

Elsa snorted, "I'm like 5'8, you're just short."

The redhead pouted and buried herself deeper in the pile, "I'm average height! You're tall."

Elsa rolled her eyes, "You have a few questions left, choose wisely... Shorty."

There was so much more Anna wanted to ask, but at the same time she didn't want to ruin the mystery too early, "Why do you hate people?"

The blonde hummed lowly, "they're just so... unpredictable and strange. People lack reason, they focus more on their desires and instinct than actual logic itself, then have the audacity to act innocent when they clearly fucked up. It's just-ugh, whatever. I just hate people."

The question has obviously frustrated her quite a bit, at any other time she could think up a four paged essay on why she despised humans. The gentle waves of heat rolling off the redhead had eased her heart and turned her brain to mush. But the sour taste in her mouth remained from the thoughts.

Anna was on a mission of her own, to capture Elsa's arm without being detected. Teal eyes focused on the blonde through the dark, "Am I unpredictable and strange?" She was just an inch away from the limb.

Elsa's face softened some, but she refused to look at her, "Yes, but you're tolerable." The redhead did an internal happy dance when she completed her mission. It wasn't as if Elsa wouldn't notice the pressure on her arm, but Anna was still happy none the less. She quirked a brow when Anna nuzzled her arm, "See? Little weirdo."

The smaller girl blushed a little and smiled playfully, "I embrace my weirdness." She could feel the coolness through Elsa's sweater, it was surprisingly comforting. The smell of winter along with hints of chocolate hit her like freight train. She felt a little lightheaded, in a good way. Anna piped up again, "You're also strange and unpredictable, so you're people too."

Elsa flexed her hand slowly, conjuring a soft blue light from her fingertips, "Well, I don't like me." The room was a lot darker now, which meant they've been hiding out up there for a while now. Anna frowned deeply at the comment and turned to face the blonde, "Well I do."

The pair froze instantly, catching on to the second meaning of those words. _'Holy fuck what did I just say? Why'd I say that? Why am I stupid? Why isn't anyone answering me?'_ Anna's thoughts were racing a mile a minute. Her face was turning redder and redder as the thoughts progressed. Instinctively she hid her face in the closest thing possible, which just happened to be the crook of the blonde's arm.

Meanwhile Elsa was having a little battle of her own. The blonde's heart was beating a lot faster than usual now, faster than the blonde wanted it to. It felt like she was standing next a raging fire. The butterflies in her stomach only made the situation worse for her. _'Gods has it really been that long? She likes you as a friend, that's it. Idiot'_, Elsa quickly regained her ground and calmed down, "You better not wipe your snot on my sweater."

Anna looked up sheepishly, her voice was muffled by the Elsa's light grey sleeve, "Hey Elsa... Are we friends?"

It took a while for the older woman to process what she said. Not because she couldn't hear, it was just unexpected. The blonde couldn't even tell for herself. She shrugged, "I don't know, are we?"

Anna looked down for a moment before nodding, "Yeah, I declare us friends." Elsa hummed in acknowledgement, she didn't mind it at all. A moment of silence passed over them comfortably. Elsa honestly had no idea why she was suddenly so comfortable with the caretaker.

The redhead actually considered falling asleep, till an angry yowl scared her. Hissing and scratching followed right after. Anna sat up and scanned the room nervously, "Uh..." The last thing she wanted was to get attacked by that fluffy monstrosity.

Elsa waved her hand dismissively, "I'm holding Marshmallow hostage in the closet, don't mind him."

"Wait why?"

"Because I can't fit the human Marshmallow in my closet", the blonde made it seem like the most logical answer in the world. Anna just sighed. She was going to let it slide, just because she hated that cat. The redhead fell back into the warmth of the nest, "Oh crap I have to make Marshall's present look presentable."

Elsa yawned and rolled on her side, her back faced the younger girl, "I think I left some wrapping paper under the bed."

Anna tugged on the messy blonde hair. This was the second time she's seen it out of its usual braid. _'Shiny...'_ Anna tugged on the locks again. Elsa whined, "What?" She was obviously tired.

The redhead narrowed her eyes and pulled a little harder, "What are your motives?"

Elsa rolled over to face her, she was wasn't amused, "What motives?"

"First you wanted to do nothing but stay away from me and now you're letting me hang out in your room and touch you. You're planning something", it was too good to be true for the younger girl. Yes, it was definitely what she's been wanting but it feels like she got it a little too easily. The blonde narrowed her eyes as well, "Be mean, you'll give me a panic attack. Be nice and you'll think I'm trying to kill you."

Anna loosened her grip on the strands, though her suspicion didn't fade, "You always have a reason for doing something."

Elsa smirked, her irritation slipped always, "There is method to my madness... But I wouldn't kill you." Anna huffed and let the captive locks fall free. She still was very wary of the older woman's intentions. Elsa spoke up once more, "Now get your wrapping paper and shoo. I need a nap."

Anna rolled her eyes, "I thought using your powers didn't make you tired."

The catlike blonde stretched, "They don't, you do. Now shoo." Anna blushed at the sight. Elsa's shorts were riding low, she resisted the urge to poke the blonde's tummy.

"Well fine then", Anna stood up grouchily and let the blanket fall on top of Elsa. She quickly found the red and white wrapping and padded out the room.

Anna finally checked her phone, services were still down sadly, which meant she was stuck there another day. Not that she didn't mind of course. People, more blankets, fire, warm food... no, Anna didn't mind at all. It felt more like home.

The creaking stairs alerted anyone nearby of her presence, almost anyone. Olaf was talking rather animatedly with Marshall about marshmallows.

"-What would a butterscotch marshmallow even look like?" Marshall looked at the younger teen incredulously. Olaf rolled his eyes, "Uh, a marshmallow, _duh_."

Anna was about to join them when she realized she still had the wrapping in her hands, _'crap.'_ The redhead looked around frantically, but it was too late, she was already noticed. "Oh hey Anna, I've been looking for you", Marshall nodded towards her politely. Anna quickly stuffed the wrapping behind her back and giggled nervously, "R-really? I was just in Elsa's room."

The slight quirk of Marshall's lips grew into a small but happy smile, "She actually let you in?" There was an incredulous tone to his voice, which made Anna even more proud of her discoveries. "Yep! I also found out something pretty awesome", she leaned against the recliner.

Olaf perked up immediately, "Oh! Oh! Like the color of butterscotch marshmallows!?" Anna quirked a brow, "Uh... No, _cooler_."

The blondes glanced at each other before staring at her with curiosity and anticipation. Anna felt a little uncomfortable under the attention, she took a deep breath, and "You guys have ice powers."

There was a moment of silence before a prolonged "oh" sounded from the teen. Marshall looked rather surprised, "She actually told you..."

Olaf nudged him excitedly, his eyes practically glowed, "Does that mean we can go outside and play now!? _Please!_" Anna glanced out the window warily before shifting her gaze back to the brothers, "Play...?"

"We'd go into the woods while there's a storm out and play hide and seek sometimes", Marshall clarified then quickly added, "Of course we wouldn't make you go out there! But we can't leave the house without you."

Anna sighed in relief, "Oh thank gods." The gentle man was a little perplexed by her calmness. He was really expecting something more... incredulous at least. But then again the redhead's high tolerance for things has always struck him as rather odd. Marshall batted the thoughts away, _'it could just be a late reaction.'_

Olaf giggled and messed with his hair, the braids were still intact, "We should totally go up there when the blizzard is gone! Then you'd really get to see our powers in action."

Anna brightened up immediately, "That would be so awesome! We could build snowmen!"

"And go snowboarding!"

"And snowball fights!"

"And build ice houses!"

"And make snow angels!"

"And ice skate-hey what's that?" Olaf leaned dramatically to the right to look at the wrapping paper. Anna jumped a little and laughed nervously, "Oh this? I was just, uh..."

She sighed, unable to come up with a rational excuse, "Was gonna use it to wrap Marshall's present for tomorrow."

Marshall smiled gently, "You didn't have to get me anything."

Olaf perked up, "None sense! Elsa and I always get you something because you'd be extra moody if we didn't. What'd you get him? What'd you get?"

"I am not moody", he grumbled irritably. The childish blonde always seemed to be heavily influenced by his sister.

Anna chuckled, "I'm not telling you, it's a secret. Hold on, I'll be back." She picked her art bag off the freezing floor and slung it over her shoulder. Olaf booed as she shuffled towards the guest room. Luckily she already had tape and scissors inside the bag, _'I really hope he likes it.'_ After a few screw ups in the dark the present was finally wrapped and stored away under the bed.

The redhead scurried back to the living room and took a seat close to the fire, "Oh gods that feels so much better." Anna was practically melting next to the sweet smelling warmth.

Olaf mused, "Warmth is good."

Anna sighed, "Very... So, whatcha guys wanna do?"

Marshall looked up thoughtfully, "I could get some board games from Elsa's room." The only reason why they kept the board games in there was so Olaf wouldn't mess them up. The only one missing from their little group was the capricious woman. Anna jumped up, "I'll get them!"

"Don't forget jenga!" Olaf called after her.

If Anna thought the hallway was dark before, it was really dark now. So dark, Anna stubbed her toe against the corner of the wall, "motherfucking _fuck_!" She hoped around a few times with her foot in hand, completely unaware of the tired onlooker.

Elsa sighed, "I'm guessing you need something?" The redhead seized jumping all at once and smiled sheepishly. She was kind of grateful for the darkness, it hid her embarrassment well.

"Yeah, bring the board games and come play with us", it came out more as a question than a command. She sounded hopeful.

Elsa leaned against the door frame and scratched her head lazily, her signature braid was back, "_Or_ I could just give you the board games and go back to sleep." The blonde was definitely doing something else, not a trace of tiredness was evident in her voice.

Anna decided to copy her tone, "_Oor_ you could come down stairs with the board games and play with us for a while? It'll fully count as making it up to me." There was a slight pause before Elsa grouchily slid into her room, "I'll get the stupid jenga."

Anna whooped and waited for Elsa to come back with the games before trotting downstairs once more. The rest of the night was actually really nice for the group. Especially Anna, she was elated. Sitting cozily by the fire, playing board games, sharing jokes... she felt like she was part of an actual family. Something she's only got the luxury of having from her lifelong friends.

Unknown to her, the quieter siblings were feeling a slightly bittersweet taste of nostalgia. Steel blue clashed against charcoal grey every once and a while as they sat across from each other. It was only obscured when Anna laughed or bickered with Olaf over monopoly. The random waves of warmth would literally rattle their nerves and soften them up quickly, but not quick enough to permanently erase the tension between them.

While the more boisterous pair bickered once more over rent, Marshall locked on to Elsa. "So how was your day?" his voice was almost non-existent, but to Elsa it was clear as day. She toyed with the metal dog in front of her and copied his whispering, "Icing the floor? Low blow Marshall."

"Quite literally, I thought you'd be more graceful than that",

Elsa rolled her eyes, "You're turn." Marshall quirked a brow at the sudden change in subject. He quickly understood when a bony fist connected with his shoulder. Olaf pouted, "Just roll." Anna was grinning triumphantly, she obviously won the debate.

Marshall rolled a six and landed on boardwalk. "Fuck..." He couldn't catch the curse in time. Olaf and Anna were cackling, "He said a bad word."

Elsa smirked, "Looks like you're having a bad day." The older blonde had wiped him clean of all his cash money and two properties. Marshall was never one to use foul language or speak negatively on purpose, but Elsa always had this weird effect on him. He looked dejectedly at his one remaining property before glowering at her, "Shut up Elsa."

* * *

**I dunno guys, I'm not quite confident with this chapter. Something just doesn't appear right to me. Anyway, I hope this chapter was at least satisfying. **

******I want to give a major shout out to those who've been reading and leaving such awesome reviews. I'm like, a social retard so I don't reply much, but I always read them! You guys really brighten my day! ^_^******


	18. Chapter 18

**These chapters seem to be getting longer**

* * *

Chapter 18

Ah, day three and the blizzard still stands strong outside. I have yet to receive word from my beloved friends, but it is sort of alright.

I shivered as another wave of cold radiated from the frosting glass door. Earlier it actually hailed for half an hour. Olaf was knocked out on the couch and Marshall was still in his room. Normally I would be knocked out too, but I couldn't sleep through this cold. Hmm... Let's bother Elsa, yes?

Yes, let's bother Elsa.

I got up from my crouching position and swiped two cans of beer before heading upstairs. Giving her a peace offering might lessen the blow. Upstairs was even fucking worse than downstairs! But that should be expected now... I guess.

A soft meow sounded from behind Elsa's door, making me grimace instantly. I did my signature knock anyway just for the hell of it. There was some ruffling and another meow before Elsa's voice reached my ears, "What do you want?" It didn't sound very offensive, so I pursued.

"Its cold downstairs", I blurted it out rather stupidly.

"And it colder upstairs." I rolled my eyes, of course I know that. I feel that. I replied anyway, "but your room is warmer than both... I brought peace offerings."

There was a small silence before Elsa sighed, "come in, pleb." I slid in quickly and closed the door behind me. Elsa was curled up on her bed with her lower half hidden under the covers. I grimaced when a huge ball of fur cuddled closer to her. Stupid Satan's spawn... I tossed a beer towards her clumsily before settling myself in her reading nook.

I bristled when I felt two intense stares on me. Elsa's tone was chastising, "Now now, hand it over. We both know you're a light weight."

I looked up irritably, that was freaking Everclear last time! I'm pretty damn sure there wasn't any water in that glass.

I rolled my eyes, "I can handle beer." I seriously can, people just underestimate me a lot. The pillow nest warmed me up pretty quickly. Elsa quirked a brow, "Fine fine, drink on the job."

Oh that's right... Oh well! "Actually I wanted you to help me with something", I sank deeper into the pile. Now I can really go to sleep. Marshmallow was now in her lap, Elsa stroked his head absently. If I didn't know any better, I'd think Marshmallow was really Elsa's cat. Or more like her freaking spirit animal. Elsa hummed lowly, "What type of help?"

I looked down sheepishly, "Uh, I need help baking a cake for Marshall..." That demon's purr was the only sound in the room. I glanced up nervously to confirm my suspicion. And of course, she was smirking. She sighed, "For the sake of our lives, it appears I have no choice." Gee, thanks for rubbing it in.

Elsa got up lazily and carried Marshmallow to the closet, "Sorry buddy, but you can't disturb the peace." Yeah, too bad demon cat. She quickly pulled out a change of clothes and slid the door shut. Uh... wait, clothes?

Elsa caught on to my confusion, "I'm gonna take a quick shower, don't freeze to death." Shower? But the water is probably cold as- oh yeah, that's right. I pulled the blanket around me tighter and reached for the can nearby, "I'll try not to."

As soon as she was gone I was left to my thoughts... and the damned cat in the closet. I wonder what type of cake Marshall even likes. Does he like cake? Of course he likes cake, who doesn't like cake? Ah well, Elsa will know.

Oh look, chalk. I picked it up and rolled it between my hands. There'll probably be a mess in my hands but, I don't care. Events from yesterday popped up as I scanned the room. I'm not sure whether I should be cautious around her or simply enjoy the new level of closeness... Then there's the fact these guys can probably shoot ice beams out of their eyes and cause a second ICE AGE.

It's awesome as fuck but I'm also pretty intimidated by it. I know for a fact that they won't kill me with their powers. Hell, they don't even need me here. They're more than capable of protecting themselves, and keeping themselves fed. I feel like I'm without purpose once again.

"I don't think Marshall will appreciate chalk in his cake, definitely on my blankets though." What...? Oh! White dust covered my hands and blanket generously. I didn't even notice her walk into the room.

I dropped the chalk and chuckled, "Aha... sorry." Elsa picked up my unopened can and gestured towards the exit. I followed her back to the kitchen, surprisingly Olaf was missing.

The sudden change in temperature hit me like a freight train, it was a lot colder downstairs now... I might as well just roll around outside. Hell, I can see my breath. Elsa took a box of matches off the mantle and kneeled by the fire place. My teeth chattered annoying, "H-hey, you guys aren't making the house cold on like, purpose or anything right?"

Elsa paused before lighting a match and tossing it into the dry wood, "Nope."

I narrowed my eyes, "You paused."

"Making the house colder would not benefit me in anyway", she encouraged the small flame by blowing softly. Well, it sounds legit. The glass door that lead to outside was caked with snow and ice. It reminded me how severe the blizzard outside really is.

FWOOSH!

What the hell?! I looked away for ten seconds! Ten freakin' seconds! I quickly turned back to Elsa and the fire was blue. Like, electric blue and blazing. She was still dangerously close to the fire place. With all that alcohol she consumes I don't think that's even remotely wise, "U-uh, Elsa? This isn't another power/magic thing you have right?"

She peered at me innocently and held up a small bottle, "Family secret." The flames soon died down to a normal orangey glow, a thickly sweet smell soon followed. I maneuvered around the couch quickly and sat down next her.

I'm sleeping by this fire for the rest of my life, no questions asked.

I crossed my legs, "C'mon, you can tell me." Elsa opened the can with a satisfying pop. The light from the fire highlighted her dark rimmed eyes and slowly forming bags under them. I bit my lip.

"I guess I have to tell either way", she pointed towards the vase on the never used dining table, "See those? Those are winter-breaths, they only grow on the mountain when it snows. Even then they are extremely hard to find. You leave them out to dry in the sun, then you just break them up and toss a little in the fire."

I took the poker and pushed one of the logs over, blue sparks jumped and quickly died. Elsa's voice was as comfortable as the heat, "The fire turns blue because there's still a lot of oxygen stored in the dried up branches, but the petals give off the sweet smell. Not sure what chases off the cold..."

I scooted a little closer to the flames and hummed in delight, "Whatever it is, I love it."

Elsa finished up the rest of her can quickly and stood up, "as long as you don't die from hypothermia." Pfft, or just spontaneously turn into an ice statue. After warming up some more I joined Elsa in the kitchen. She was sitting at the island with her head in her arms. What happened? Is she sleeping? I reached out worriedly and touched her shoulder, "Elsa...?"

She jumped instantly at the touch and looked around quickly before stretching, "I'm good." Really? Your eyes say something else. I propped my elbows on the counter, "Are you sure?"

"Yep, we still have a cake to make", Elsa propped her own elbows on the cool granite. You're changing the topic on me, but whatever I guess. I still have three questions left for today.

"Two, actually", she deadpanned. I blushed and internally kicked. Exactly how much do I even say out loud? I need a new brain-to-mouth filter... I coughed awkwardly, "Anyway, what type of cake does Marshall like?"

Elsa hummed thoughtfully, she looked down in concentration. It must have been a very long time since they've celebrated a birthday... No it couldn't have, Olaf doesn't look like the type to regard his birthday. I mean, it's a whole day revolved around you! How can you not like it? Elsa sat up and locked on to me, "He likes the type with the strawberries in the middle, but we don't have any berries..."

I cussed quietly to myself, the eggs are probably bad as well. Oh please don't be bad. It's been a day since the power went out, but it's also been freezing... Gods, the eggs are possibly frozen! I opened the fridge just to confirm my suspicion, "Crap, Elsa the eggs are frozen."

I felt her move closer and reach past me for the carton, "Well that's not good." Oh really? I didn't know.

I took a seat next to her while she opened the carton. They looked normal... Elsa picked one up and smashed its tip against the table. Frozen egg chunks were scattered on the table, "Uh...?"

The yolk was exposed now, I peered at it warily. Alright, maybe not that normal. The egg whites around it was frozen solid and a slightly greenish color, "Yeah, I wouldn't trust these eggs." Elsa hummed and poked the yolk cautiously. It smelled nasty and jiggled.

She put the egg back in the carton, "Well you know, blood can be used as a good substitute." I bristled instantly at the thought.

"We're not cutting!"

She shrugged innocently, "Just shooting ideas." Ideas my butt, I huffed and slouched in my seat. There goes Marshall's cake I guess. Hey wait, "Ground flax seed and water can be used as a substitute!"

Elsa was making mini snowmen... out of her own mini flurry. My jaw slackened. She looked up questionably, her lips were moving but I didn't catch what she said. I was too focused on the little snowmen being assembled on the dark granite. How the hell is she doing that...? I know she told me yesterday but like, where does it come from.

"Aye." Her annoyance was pretty clear. I blushed in embarrassment and met her gaze, "Huh?"

She sighed and closed her eyes. No no, open them again... The flurry disappeared, but the snowmen remained, "How much flax seed and water do we need per an egg?"

Oh fuck I forgot, uh... wait I remember, "1 tablespoon of ground flax seeds and 3 tablespoons of water per an egg." Elsa nodded and slid off the chair and began searching the cabinets.

"Knowing that health crazed stiff there's probably some flax seeds 'round here", she tossed a recipe book on the table before continuing her search. I couldn't hold back my laughter, "You sound like an old man."

I flipped through the book lazily, we're gonna have to find an alternative. Maybe just a regular cake, but that would be so boring. My eyes kept shifting towards Elsa for some reason. She piled up all the basic ingredients as she went along. She moves with such grace... I'm a little jealous to be honest. "I found his natural laxatives."

I rolled my eyes, "great, mind putting it on the table." I kept flipping through the pages. None of these cakes seem to y'know, stand out. They're all so generic. A frown was working its way on to my face.

"How about we make this one", I resisted the urge to jump when a cool breeze tickled my neck. When did Elsa get so close? Not that I mind it or anything. She flipped a couple pages ahead and pointed at the cake. It was really pretty actually, I haven't seen one like that before, "Blueberry Rainbow cake... we don't have any blueberries."

Elsa shrugged, "we don't have any lemon curd either, but we can improvise."

"Curd... rhymes with turd", I chuckled dumbly.

"Yes Freckles, very mature."

A round of flutters formed. I sat up quickly and hopped off the chair, "Alrighty! Let's get baking!" Elsa made the mini snowmen disappear. I started preheating the oven at 350 degrees. Alright, now, those egg substitutes. How many? 4 and a half, got it. Elsa already took out took out the mixing bowls, she was searching the fridge.

"Anna..." That tone doesn't sound very promising, "Uh, yeah?"

"The milk is frozen, the butter is too", Elsa set them on the table with a soft clack. Oh come on! I groaned and stopped whisking. This is going to take longer than I thought. At least I finished with the egg substitutes. We brainstormed for a while before I spoke up, "Maybe we could put the milk and butter in the oven for a while?"

Elsa hummed lowly, "That could work, we'd have to watch it though. The container is thin plastic." Good, we can still bake this thing then. I dragged the book towards me and double checked the recipe. We can add the faux eggs and vanilla extract in a bigger bowl then wait for the milk. And we can get all the dry ingredients together so all we have to add was the butter and mix it. Yep, sounds like a good plan.

"Yes, marvelous." I blushed furiously and ducked my head. Stop talking out loud dammit! I pouted angrily, "You can spare me the embarrassment sometimes!"

Elsa chuckled and took out two more bowls, "Now where's the fun in that?" Somewhere not directed at me! She already mixed the fake eggs and vanilla in one bowl and set it aside.

Alright, now here's the part where I fuck up. I'm never good with dry ingredients, always get the measurements wrong and end up making things too dry or too salty. I looked up nervously, Elsa was setting the frozens up in the oven.

So let's see... always put the big stuff in first. 300 grams of sugar, that first. I picked up a measuring cup nearby and measured 300 grams. Damn that's a lot of sugar. The bowl seemed to wobble a lot as I poured it in. That was until pale hands held it in place. I smiled gratefully.

Oh gods.

My heart.

She smiled back! Alright Anna, keep calm. No big deal, people smile. Not that adorably, but they smile. She's people. "Ah! F-flour, right", I picked up the bag of shakily. Why the hell is it so big? And heavy? Do you guys really need all this flour? I grunted and tried to steady my grip.

"Need help with that?" Elsa reached over hesitantly. And of course, my little-person pride kicked in and I rejected help like an idiot, "No no, I got it."

She quirked a brow and moved away warily, as if I was going to explode from frustration, "If you say so." Don't treat me like a bomb!

"Hey guys!" I jumped. Who gets that close to a person's ear!?

BOOM.

I've gone blind! White smoke filled my vision as I choked on the air. The smoke finally cleared, my jaw dropped in horror. White flour contrasted sharply across the granite counter. It was all over my burgundy sweater and dusted my pants. Well this was going to be hard to get out... It was probably all over my face too!

Olaf was snickering evilly behind me, though some of the flour got on him too, "Whoops." You did this on purpose! I glared at him angrily, "Dude, the hell!?"

He merely shrugged, "I saw the opportunity and took it." I growled at him lowly and tried to reel in my anger. Which, might I add, failed horribly. Before I knew it the overflowing cup of flour was in my hand and white smoke was everywhere again. Olaf yelped and sputtered. I grinned in satisfaction, revenge is sweet. He tried in vain to wipe the flour off his black t-shirt, "Oh it's on now."

He grabbed a handful of flour off the counter and threw it at my face, sending me into another coughing fit. Fuck this tastes nasty. I yanked his collar down and poured the rest of the cup flour down his shirt, "SPARTAAA!" Olaf wriggled free and laughed. There is no laughter in war! Soon the room was covered in a haze of white smoke. All you could see were flying white balls being hurled across the kitchen and occasional crashes when someone slipped.

"And so... after countless blows of dry, powdery warfare, the two sides finally called it a draw", I blew some flour out of my mouth before continuing, "It has been 10 long minutes and I yearn to see my not so beloved yet grumpy companion. The battlefield is a mess, flour caked the stone floors and streaked the once beautiful cabinets. It even dusted the walls and counter with evidence of battle. My fellow soldier lays exhausted on the hazardous floor. For now we are merely, and quite literally, ghosts of war..."

Once I finished my drawl there was a long pause, then Olaf busted into laughter, "What the actual frack Anna? I yearn to see my not so beloved companion." He laughed harder after mimicking the last part in a derpy voice. I joined in on the laughter and pushed him playfully, "Shut up." Hey, where did Elsa disappear to though?

Olaf finally calmed down, "Marsh and Els are gonna be so mad..." That made me calm down instantly. The last thing I want to do is make them mad, I looked at him worriedly. He continued, "They don't like messy things."

"Oh... Well shit", I sat up and examined the area. The butter and the milk were out of the oven and thankfully the mixing bowls were moved far out of the way. When did she do all that...?

"I saw the opportunity and took it." Elsa! I stood up and there she was. She probably took another shower during our flour war, because her she had fresh clothes on. She was perched on the chair with a can of beer in hand.

I ducked my head shamefully, "Eh, sorry 'bout-uh, you know..." I felt like a little kid under her gaze. Well it sounds about right, I acted like one. Elsa hummed lowly, "You guys better clean up this kitchen before Marshall sees it."

Oh shit that's right, can't have him upset on his birthday. Now I feel guilty.

Olaf piped up, "Oh he won't mind, as long as I got the job done." Elsa and I froze, I looked at him curiously.

"What job?" Elsa peered over the counter top, her voice was leveled. He was still giddy from our war, "To bother Els."

Oh that's right, those two are still in a war of their own. I tried to wipe all the excess flour off me, surprisingly there was still enough left in the bag to bake the cake, "But you scared me instead."

Olaf grinned proudly and explained, "Yeah, which made you drop the bag, which got flour all over Elsa, and made a mess... which Elsa hates. I also had fun while doing it, killed three birds with one stone."

Welp! You can scratch innocent off your description. That was a really manipulative move, "I feel used..."

Elsa rolled her eyes, "You both are tools, literally. And as tools you guys are going to clean all of this up."

Olaf was about to protest, but Elsa stopped him short with a pointed look. He looked down in defeat, "Yes ma'am." Poor guy... I don't wanna clean all this crap up either. But I share the blame. After he trudged out the kitchen, I shifted awkwardly. I didn't know what to do, follow Olaf or get back to the cake. Elsa seemed zoned out again, I followed her gaze, which lead towards the frosted glass door. The storm outside hasn't lightened up at all.

I shuffled closer to her and waved a hand in front of her face, "Elsa?"

She broke out of her trance immediately, "What?" You're daydreaming, that's what.

I looked down sheepishly, "Can I b-borrow some clothes? I-I mean, I guess your washer and dryer are electrically powered as well." First trash her kitchen, then as for her clothes, real smooth Anna. Real smooth. Heat was crawling up my neck in embarrassment.

"Strip."

Wait what?

I nearly choked on my own surprise, "What!? No!" The growing smirk on her face only made things worst. That only made me grip my flour covered sweater closer to my body. No way in fucking hell am I stripping in another person's kitchen! More importantly, in front of her. Yes, I did it before but that was different!

Her eyes glinted amusingly as she took a sip from her beer, "C'mon, you were so bold before."

The heat in my face was practically frying my brain cells, "Different situation!" You enjoy teasing me...

Elsa merely shrugged, her playful smirk only grew stronger, "I don't see what the problem is, you have clothes underneath that."

Oh, that's right.

I glowered at her before slipping off my sweater, for some reason I still felt really insecure. My eyes met hers as soon as my sweater was off, "Stop looking! Pervert..." I bet you could see my blushing through all this flour.

"Oh no, I saw a grown woman's undershirt. Gods have mercy on me, I've sinned. Let me just cover my eyes", her mocking tone and dramatic hand movements only made me even more embarrassed. I pouted and quickly shucked off my cargo pants, "You irk me so much sometimes." She chuckled and led the way upstairs. I followed close behind.

Gods I keep forgetting how cold upstairs is. I shivered and closed the door behind me as soon I entered Elsa's room. Marshmallow yowled angrily from his confines. Crap she's gonna have to let him out in order to get the clothes. I tensed up immediately. Elsa somehow caught on to my change in mood, "Don't worry, he's harmless."

"Harmless my ass..."

"Your ass is harmless."

I rolled my eyes and took a few steps back, I don't want to be in his way if he pounces. The closet door slipped open and Marshmallow jumped into Elsa's arms almost instantly. Surprisingly he didn't bite her or anything. I guess he only hates me...

Elsa lightly bounced him in one arm while searching through the closet with her other, like a freaking baby, "See, harmless?"

"That heathen tried to claw my eyes out", as if on cue it hissed at me, "See!?" With its intense blue eyes, it was almost as if Elsa was staring at me herself. She merely scoffed and tossed me one of her hoodies, "You probably smell like dog then."

I rolled my eyes, "gee, thanks. That definitely boosted my self-esteem."

"It's what I live for." Elsa pulled out a pair of old sweatpants and tossed it as well, "you can put the dirty clothes by the hamper." I mumbled a thanks and fumbled my phone out of my cargos before setting them down. I'm still getting no service, it's 1.

Oh, my face. I almost forgot, "Uh, I need to wash off my face... and hair."

She was spinning aimlessly in her chair, "You know where to go." Right, I know where to go. I gathered the fresh clothes and shuffled towards the bathroom.

I reached for the light switch, but all I got was clicking. Damn it, forgot that the power is out. I guess flashlight apps are useful after all. Alright, gotta be quick, water is cold as fuck. On the count of three! One... two... three!

Coldcoldcoldcoldcoldcold.

Gah! I wiped my face on a towel nearby and set to work on getting all the flour out of my hair. Once I was finished I dried my hair as much as possible, I pulled on Elsa's clothes. I feel so small compared to her now... I had to roll up the pants legs. Alright, let's head downstairs, gotta finish that cake before Marshall decided to pop up.

By the time I came back to the kitchen the counters were already cleaned off, but flour was still all over the floor and cabinets. Elsa was hunched over in a chair once again. I placed a hand on her shoulder cautiously, I don't want to spook her, "Hey, you alright?"

Once I got a closer look I finally noticed the frost slowly forming on the counter. It disappeared as soon as she sat up. That only makes me more concerned... Elsa shrugged my hand away gently and mumbled, "Yeah, the weather is just bugging me, that's all." I'm not sure whether to believe her or not. My gut tells me it's something deeper, but it's good to play it safe.

I bit my lip thoughtfully before reaching out and placing a hand over hers. It was chilly, but it caught her attention real quick, "Hey, I might not be able to relate but you can always tell me what's wrong. As a friend it's my job to make sure you're happy, but friends help friends out. So don't hesitate to tell me when something's up, alright?" I gave my most reassuring smile towards the end. I mean every word.

Her mouth opened, only to clamp shut afterwards. A light blush dusted her cheeks and brought out those adorable freckles. Hey, look at me... I leaned to the side a bit more, "Pssst."

Her eyes locked on to mine at an alarming speed. Gods I wish she'd look at me like that more often, they were so bright and open. I couldn't help the dorky smile forming, or the butterflies that made their way into my chest. It might have only been a few seconds but it felt like forever.

Elsa finally regained her senses and quickly pulled her hand away. She coughed awkwardly and tried to look anywhere but me, "Y-yeah, uh... I-um... Anyway, let's finish up that cake." She slipped out of the chair before I could even respond. I smirked, kind words dull a sharpened tongue. Though there is a more important point here...

I made Elsa fluster.

Alright Anna, no time for happy dances. Gotta get the cake in the oven at least. Elsa had already finished putting all the dry ingredients together, all except the butter. I took a look at the recipe, damn it, "We need the mixing machine thing, but we have no power."

Elsa sniffed the half frozen milk cautiously before pouring a cup of it into the fake eggs and vanilla, "Looks like we're doing it manually then." Well that's just fucking amazing. At least it's a work out, I guess.

She pulled out a sturdy looking whisk from a drawer nearby. I tested the butter, "we need to put the butter back in the oven real quick then."

"Two steps forward, three steps back", Elsa grumbled and opened the oven. I sighed, "Yep."

The blush was still standing strong, she shifted awkwardly. Aw... she looks so vulnerable. I leaned against the counter, "Hey, I got a question."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Because... you're magical?"

"Ah, good point."

I couldn't fight the need to roll my eyes and smile, "Do you ever like, name your powers? Well-I mean abilities, like Ice beam! Or Avalanche, something like that." Nice going dork, that sounded a lot more casual in my head. I kicked up some flour, maybe if I kick it enough it'll hide my embarrassment. Elsa's chuckling only made it worse! It's not funny!

"I'm a Pokémon now?" Oh my gods, she got the reference!

Too late to back out now, " Pfft yeah sure, the rare and elusive painusintheassus." I took the butter out of the oven quickly. It looks like a deformed slug, or a mashed up banana... Mashed up banana slug.

Oh gods it's so slimy, I quickly took it out of the wrapper and tossed it into the bowl. Elsa quickly got to work, "Sounds so long, maybe something shorter."

"I shall name you Snowflax then", I picked up the broom nearby. Olaf must have left it there for me. Sweep sweep sweep. Wow there's a lot flour on the floor.

"I better be a hard ass Pokémon to catch if my name is Snowflax", Elsa scoffed, she was making pretty good progress on the batter.

"I think you'd be worth all the trouble", I passed her the egg mixture, "You need a third of that."

"Marsh, is that called flirting?" I whipped around at the sound of Olaf's voice. What!? That wasn't even remotely close to flirting! Wait Marshall! The cake!

He just shrugged," Most likely, I'm not familiar with such things." How do you not know? You of all people should know!

Olaf grinned and nudged him with his elbow, "They're not saying anything, looks like we caught them red handed."

Eh!? I finally was able to force a few words out, "We weren't flirting!" Yes Anna, great response. You wanna try that again? This time be more convincing.

"I swear you two are socially retarded. As if this pleb knows how to flirt", Elsa glared at them with annoyance. Yeah! Defend us! Wait-I'm pretty damn sure I can do a much better job than you, Miss "I-Hate-Humanity".

The batter was looking pretty good actually, it still had a few lumps though. Marshall eyed the bowl suspiciously. Either he doesn't know what it is, or he's just worried that Elsa's touching it...

Olaf shrugged, his grin turned sly, " I don't know what goes on when I'm not around, anything could happen." Heat was crawling up my neck like a crazed spider. Marshall's smile only made things worse. I looked at Elsa for guidance, but even she stopped whisking to hide her face on the counter.

Noo! You're the one I need the most! Don't give up! I swept a little faster to distract myself, "Ha, I'm surprised that she even tolerates me." Still not sure if she likes me or not... n-not like that like.

Olaf faltered slightly, but he just giggled and continued anyway," tolerate? Ya know how upset these guys would be if-" A snowball collided with his face at deadly speed. Ouch, that sounded like it hurt a little, but it was too comical to not laugh. It's hard to tell whether Elsa or Marshall threw it, they both looked irritated.

Now I know where to get all the juicy bits of info. Marshall finally spoke up, "What're you making?"

"Your clone, see? Looks like you already", she was back to her snarky self, well almost. Woo, got all the flour cleaned up.

"That looks nothing like me."

Elsa didn't miss a beat, "Of course it does. It has your eyes, soulless."

I punched her shoulder lightly, "Hey, be nice to the birthday boy."

"Yeah Elsa, be nice", Marshall nudged her other shoulder harder.

Splat.

I cringed at the sound. The poor guy sputtered and quickly wiped all the snow of his face. Elsa already had another snowball ready, "My apologies, _birthday boy_."

Uh oh, the tensions back. I laughed nervously, " Now now guys, today's a special day. No need for fights." Marshall grunted lowly, a snowball of his own was forming in his hands, though it wasn't as perfect as Elsa's. Oh gods, please don't do this, I just swept the freaking floor. Wait, where'd the batter go?

Why are there so many flipping obstacles today?

Why is it taking so damn long to make one cake!?

Oh, Olaf's mixing the batter, he poured the rest of the egg mix in it too. He looks... zoned out. I turned my attention back to the sources of tension. The wind outside was howling and their snowballs were only growing bigger.

I'm starting to think the main reason why Elsa told me about their powers was so they could fight freely. How do I calm down two scary ice wielding adults? Hm... I propped my elbows on the island counter and thought hard. They're more like children to be honest...

I blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "I think you guys need a hug."

Welp, that broke the tension. Their faces blanched before turning a light shade of pink. I quirked a brow, is it really that big of a deal. Marshall's snowball was now frozen solid, he stuttered, "W-what?"

"You guys should just hug it out, y'know? Squeeze all the frustration out of each other." They got so awkward and shy all of a sudden, it's kind of cute.

Elsa cringed at the idea, her snowball disappeared magically, "Ew, affection."

Marshall nodded, "I find it unnecessary."

What!? Who the hell raised you guys? "C'mon! You guys are brother and sister. It's not like you're committing a sin, its normal." I can't believe them right now. Hugs are amazing. I can't tell you how many times getting hugged made me feel like the safest person in the world.

Elsa crossed her arms in defiance, "Nope, not touching him." I couldn't help but roll my eyes, as long as they aren't freezing the kitchen with their anger.

"I finished stirring Marshall Jr." Olaf placed the bowl on the table. Hey all the lumps are gone. I grinned, "Thanks Olaf."

Marshall muttered something incomprehensible, and drifted out of the kitchen. Apparently Elsa caught on to it though, she looked rather smug.

She pulled the recipe book out of hiding, "How many clones do you want to make?" I furrowed my brows, clones?

"Layers."

Oh.

I checked the picture in the book, "Let's just do six." Not too simple, not too complicated. Olaf shot his hand up excitedly. His energy never seizes to amaze me, "Olaf?"

His eyes were practically sparkling, "Let's make it a real rainbow cake instead! Shades of blue are so gloomy."

I shrugged, "Sure, why not?" The title does say Blueberry Rainbow Cake... we just don't have the berries. So we might as well add some extra rainbows. Elsa was staring out the glass door again. Maybe there's something special out there, all I can see is a shit ton of snow. "Hey", she didn't respond. This is the third time today. I reached out and gently touched her arm, "Elsa..."

I nearly jumped when her eyes locked on to mine. That brightness from earlier, it only lasted a few seconds before she pulled away, "Sorry." Sorry about what? Olaf placed a box of food coloring on the table and 6 identical baking pans.

Wait... I checked the book, "Aren't we going to need six different bowls for each color?"

Elsa quirked a brow, "So many dishes..."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh hush, it won't be that bad."

We finally got all of the cake mix colored and into the oven. That took... two hours. A personal record. Olaf disappeared again to do whatever he does. Elsa leaned back in her chair and stretched, "I need a nap."

I couldn't hold back the laughter in my voice, "You're like a cat."

"Cats have the right idea then. Thirteen hours of sleep with naps throughout the day seems like a very healthy life style to me", she stretched some more before slipping out of her chair. That does sound pretty nice actually, makes me want to take a nap too. But we only have 15 minutes, "I got another question."

She scratched her neck lazily, "Shoot."

Alright, let's see, "What were you like as a kid? You have to be completely honest."

Elsa paused for a moment, maybe the question was a bit too personal. "I liked to explore a lot as a kid. I was pretty mature, but a little shy."

I rolled my eyes, "Typical golden child."

She chuckled, "Somewhat, Marshall really filled in that role. For a good two years I was probably one of a parent's worst nightmare." I crouched by the oven for more warmth, the fire must be dying out.

"Nightmare...? I can see you as a troublemaker, but you aren't that bad", she can be really nice when she wants to.

"Not the bad attitude type of nightmare, more like the "what's going to become of my child" nightmare", Elsa leaned against the counter and crossed her arms. I feel like I shouldn't ask but my curiosity pushed me forward, "Explain...? Y-You don't have to though! I just-" She held up a hand. Alright, shutting up now.

Elsa paused for a moment before explaining, "I was four when my powers really kicked in. All of my senses kicked into overdrive at once, everything I enjoyed became a living hell. Colors were too bright, smells were too strong, sounds were too loud, I couldn't even eat chocolate without feeling disgusted with how sweet it was. My father actually had to come in often and force me to eat because food turned me off completely. When Marshall was born it was absolute torture on my ears, but I couldn't blame him for that. For a year I pretty much isolated myself in my room because the same world I wanted to explore scared the _living shit_ out of me with all the details it mercilessly showed me... My powers were uncontrollable at the time, my room was just a hollowed out block of ice at some point. Father said it was a normal thing for me to go through, but all I felt was like a freak."

I bit my lip pretty hard to refrain myself. All I want to do now is give her a hug, but I don't want to invade her space too much. Elsa focused on the storm outside, her eyes were an alarming ice blue. I wonder if I asked too much...

She sighed before continuing, "I couldn't even be held by my mother because her touches felt like someone was branding my skin... After the first year I learned to readjust to my surroundings, the second year was just me getting used to things. I'm fucking glad I'll never have to go through that again... that Marshall and Olaf _never __**had**_ to go through that. I still have problems with it today, but they're almost nothing compared to back then."

Now... How the hell do you respond to that? I didn't expect her to tell me so much, "W-wow Els, geez you went through a lot of shit back then. I wouldn't have been able to handle all that. Gods, I'm really sorry if I brought up any bad memories..."

My childhood feels like that house with the white picket fence and the lovely garden out front compared to hers. Sure I've had my overly generous share of bullies, but never anything as serious as that. The timer went off on the oven just then. We both got an oven mitt and lined the pans up on the counter. We have all the colors of the rainbow right here.

Elsa cooled down each pan with her hands and slid the layers carefully onto a wax sheet nearby. I guess ice powers have many perks. Her eyes met mine briefly before focusing on the pans, "You have nothing to be sorry about, you asked a normal question. I just added more detail than needed, which was my fault."

My eyes widened, "No no, extra detail is good! I like getting to know about you guys, you're full of surprises. But is that why you hate people?"

She smiled a little before reaching for the last pan, "They're colorful, loud, and stink half the time. But, those aren't the main reasons why." No, smile more... We're going to need some icing, where would that be.

Let's see... Elsa mumbled, "Top cabinet to your right." Geez, I thought we got over the talking out loud thing. Top cabinet.

On the middle shelf.

Just my luck.

Maybe if I stand on my tiptoes and stretch. Ha! I'm close! Just... a little closer...

"Need some help?" You sound rather amused, you jerk. Little person pride! "I got it."

It's exactly an inch away from my finger tips and it's starting to annoy me. "So close yet so far away", I can hear the smugness in her voice. You're enjoying this too much for my taste.

The air behind me suddenly felt cooler. Elsa grabbed the icing effortlessly...

And placed it on the very _top shelf._

_What the flipping __**fuck.**_

A pathetic whine slipped out before I could catch myself, "Elsa..." Why does she have to be so difficult sometimes? Is it _really_ that fun teasing me?

I was ready to stomp on her toes at this point, but she moved the icing to the lowest shelf just in time. Thank you! Gods... I quickly grabbed the icing and walked away, "Shut up."

This time she actually laughed, "I didn't say anything."

"Yeah but you were thinking about it", I pick up a knife nearby and took a seat. Elsa placed another can of frosting on the table along with some candles and a bag of marshmallows. Haha... Marshmallows for the Marshmallow.

We stacked the cake layers randomly with frosting. The main priority was the top of the cake, of course. Time to put my mad artist skills into action. Well okay fine, all I put was a smiley face and "Happy Birthday", but it's the thought that counts! A bunch of giant marshmallows were bordering it.

"After gods know how long, we finally finished a cake", Elsa leaned heavily against the counter, "but we only have five candles."

I stared blankly at the pink and white striped wax sticks, "I guess he's 5 now." Elsa hummed lowly and stuck them in randomly.

She took a deep breath before shouting, "Yo, Marsh!" I could have sworn I could have heard an echo.

"What!"

"Turns out it's a girl instead!" What?

I looked at her quizzically, "You think he'll like it?" It did take us a while, but we had quite a few distractions to be fair. Elsa merely shrugged, "It's the thought that counts." That's true...

I quickly jogged to the guest room and came back. The candles were already lit and Olaf ogling the rainbow cake hungrily. He had a wrapped box with him. He grinned, "This looks really good."

I placed my gift on the table and took a seat next to Elsa, "Aw, really? Thanks Olaf."

Whatever he was going to say next died instantly. He stood up immediately tackled Marshall into a hug. Wait-Oh! Marshall! The poor guy chuckled and patted Olaf's back awkwardly, "Please spare me the birthday song."

I pouted, "But birthday songs are the best part."

Elsa looked up thoughtfully, "I thought money was the best part." That's true but still.

"No, cake is", Olaf finally released Marshall's neck.

We are technically getting off topic, "Anyways! Happy Birthday Marshall!" Olaf and Elsa cheered after me. Well, Elsa half-assed cheered.

This is the first time I've ever seen Marshall really happy. It was pretty refreshing, compared to his normal self. He eyed the candles, " I guess I'm five now."

"On the bright side, you're sixteen years farther from death", of course she would find some type of way to be sarcastic. Marshall merely shrugged, "good point."

Oh wow, "Well aren't you guys just _rays_ of sunshine."

"Pleb please, we sparkle."

I rolled my eyes, "My apologies your grace."

Olaf tossed Marshall the package before he could get a word in, "C'mon! Open it!

It looked around the same size as my gift. Marshall's eyes lit up with surprise, I leaned in closer for a better look. Oh cool! MMA gloves. I forgot that Marshall likes to stay fit. Aha, silly right? He's a walking reminder.

Marshall read the tag quickly before trying on the gloves with surprising eager, "They fit perfectly, but they're weighted."

Olaf was staring the cake down like a mad man, "we figured you wanted to improve and all, so this will help you pick up more speed."

Marshall threw a few test punches with the new gloves. He was fast enough already, "I'd hate to get on your bad side."

Elsa chuckled, "He's harmless." I highly doubt that. I really do. Marshall smiled and flexed his hands, "I wouldn't even think about hurting you." Don't flex and say that, it scares me a little.

Olaf tossed him my gift next, "Alright, now this one!" I think he just wants to get to the cake. Wait, My present! I wanted to give it to him. I wonder if I went overboard...

As soon as Marshall took the wrapping off his eyes widened greatly. Please like it, please like it.

"Oh wow", he unfolded it and held it out for a better view, "Thanks Anna!" Holy fuck does everyone have a really nice smile? Not as nice as Elsa's though... wait.

I scratched my neck sheepishly and smiled, "I didn't know your size, so I just got a large. I hope you don't mind."

Marshall tried it on just for good measure, he looks so happy, "It's perfect. I've been needing a new hoodie since Elsa cut a bunch of hearts in my clothes."

"Payback is a bitch."

"And you're one too", Marshall mumbled under his breath.

"You know it", Elsa gave him two thumbs up and a sly smile. I rolled my eyes. At first I wasn't sure what to get him, but then I saw this doctor who hoodie in the store. Well, it's more like a TARDIS hoodie, but whatever.

"Yeah yeah, whatever! Blow your candles out, make a wish, and cut the cake", Olaf was staring down the cake with almost intimidating determination. I quirked a brow, he really wants that cake...

"No manners", Marshall paused before blowing out the candles. Aw, he actually made a wish. Olaf pulled out some paper plates and a big ass knife. It's just cake man, not murder!

Marshall and Olaf's rambling turned into background noise. It feels like an entire day, but only a few hours have passed. I might just follow Elsa's lead and take a nap after this. I looked at her curiously. Something about her always made me feel weird, but I guess it's just the vibe she gives off.

You'd think my curiosity would have been at least a little sated by now. I mean, I just yesterday I found out that I'm babysitting super humans and today I get some pretty deep stuff about Elsa's past. But it's done nothing but made me more curious. I think I'm going to keep digging up information with Kris.

Oh no! I'm staring. She pushed her bangs back in that strangely attractive way she usually did. Her eyes were focused elsewhere, but I could tell she was aware. Gods stop staring! I quickly directed my attention towards the cake before me.

We spent like an hour talking aimlessly and shoveling cake into our mouths. It was got pretty dark outside, which meant it was even darker inside.

And colder.

Like, ridiculously colder.

But! Marshall came up with this bright idea to set up candles all over the house. Uh, no pun intended. So, that's pretty much what we're doing now, though I think it's more for my sake than theirs. Elsa decided to help me light up the guest area, since her vision is much better than mine.

She's surprisingly quiet... I glanced at her shyly while she lit the candles on the floor. It wasn't exactly awkward, just off. I don't like silence that much, "Hey Els?"

She hummed in acknowledgement and stood up. No no, sit back down, you're less intimidating that way. I'm probably going to kick myself later for this but... Oh well. Yolo, am I right?

When I looked up into those steel blue eyes all the confidence got sucked out of me. Heat crept up my neck quickly, "U-uh, I-I have a question."

"Technically you've asked four questions today", well geez, you should be a lawyer. With that tone you'd do pretty damn well. It didn't ease the fast growing uncertainty and embarrassment though.

I twiddled with my hair nervously, "Well, i-it's more like a favor actually." C'mon Anna, man up! Now or never, you already insinuated something. I couldn't get the words out my mouth, which only caused an awkward silence.

Elsa was getting impatient, "Well?"

Do something! Stupid body... "Don't flip out or anything alright?" Before she had time to respond I went in for the kill. A very, _very_ cold kill. Like a block of ice during a blizzard. Is that a pun? I hope not.

I'm not sure what I was expecting when I hugged her. The smell of winter hit me like freight train, but that's probably because my head is buried in her shoulder. I've never seen Elsa in anything except baggy clothes, but she definitely has a nice figure underneath. I refuse to let go though, not until she reacts.

_Oh my gods._

She actually...

She hugged back! I'm not dreaming! My heart nearly flew out my chest when she pulled me closer, her temperature rose to a more comfortable state. Gods I hope she can't feel my heart beat or anything, especially since her senses are always working overtime. Without thinking I buried my face into her shoulder to hide my blush. I could hear it, the rushing energy beneath her skin. It was surprisingly comforting, like white noise. Any type of tiredness I had before was pretty much thrown out the window now.

Never in my life have I been so worked up about a hug, and I've hugged random strangers before. A smile was threatening to destroy my cheeks. Why didn't I gain the courage to do this sooner? I tiptoed a little and rested my chin on her shoulder, "Thanks for helping me bake today. W-Well, hanging out with me in general, I really enjoyed it... a-and thanks for sharing so much today, I really wasn't expecting that, b-but surprises are good!"

She hummed lowly, sending vibrations into my jaw. I'm not even sure how long the hug was, but her hold on me slackened. It felt like it ended too quickly, even though it must have lasted longer than a hug normally should. I took the hint and released her reluctantly. No matter how hard I freaking try this smile will not tone it down.

I glanced up sheepishly, I still cannot get over the fact that Elsa hugged me. She had a freaking panic attack yesterday because I was too freaking close but today... gods. I took some comfort in knowing she is almost as red as I am. Her eyes were a deep royal but bright. Gods here comes the butterflies again. I should really figure out what the different shades of blue mean...

"Well, I'm... I'm going to take that nap now", Elsa stalked off before I could make any protest. I stared after her like an idiot, even though she was long gone from my sight. The only thing left of her presence was the trail of frost on the floor. Under any other circumstance I would be upset but... I need some time to think about what happened too.

Am I...? No, no I'm not. It'll fade over time, I think.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, there has been so many obstacles lately. Also, over 100 followers! That's a definite milestone :D Thank you so much, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Little Elsa-centric. And popsicles! (G!p warning)**

* * *

Chapter 19

"F-fu..." Pale hands trembled as they tugged and toyed with sensitive flesh. It was that time of the month again. And much to Elsa's dismay, she just couldn't seem to... well, get off.

She dug her teeth hard into her lip, stifling any unwanted noise. Labored breaths turned the surrounding air into steam. The rhythmic strokes increased as she focused completely on the overwhelming heat,_ ' Come on.'_ Her sense of touch was driving her insane to an almost painful degree.

Her hips bucked uncontrollably as her thumb ghosted over the darkened tip. A wave of pleasure nearly swept her away. Tears threatened to fall freely from the sudden feeling. Painful, but so right.

Elsa screwed her eyes shut and repeated the motion relentlessly. As much as she hated it, she _needed_ it. All she could hear was the curse coursing through her veins, hardening the sheets below with frost while the pleasure increased. A hand shot up and groped at her exposed chest absently, furthering the experience. She was so close, oh so very close.

Toes curled in anticipation as the growing tension was at it's highest, or so it seemed. Elsa gritted her teeth and glared angrily at the needy appendage. For the third time that night she was left tittering on the edge of glory.

At this point she didn't care much if Marshall could hear through the thin wall, or the fact that her sheets were sticking with frozen sweat. All she cared about was making it go away. Sometimes Elsa even considered chopping it off. So what if she died of blood loss, it's not as if hell would freeze over.

Darkened blue eyes bore holes into the ceiling above her. A look of shame flickered in her eyes before she closed them once more, _'Even I find myself difficult.'_

Her swollen member twitched anxiously, begging for attention. Elsa merely slid her shirt and boxers back on and rolled on to her side. It would go away, eventually. She was too angry with herself to be bothered with... _herself_.

Elsa allowed her mind to wonder, hoping to distract herself from the rather annoying bulge. After a while she ended up reciting small portions of novels she happened to remember. As boring as it seemed, it helped her drift off to sleep. That was, until a certain redhead popped up.

Elsa's face drained of color before turning beet red, _'Holy crap.'_ A small whimper slipped as painful pleasure took over again. Her member was throbbing hard against the confines of her boxers. As much as she tried, she couldn't shake the caretaker out of her mind. Sure, she found her sexually attractive but she wasn't going to user her in such a way.

Elsa grimaced, the mere thought of it made her ashamed of the idea. Tears pricked her eyes for the second time tonight as she curled up on her bed, she refused to use her like that, _'Anna is too kind for such things.'_

No, this time she chose to titter on the edge. Anna was worth much more.

* * *

It was around noon when everybody became active. Almost everybody. Anna sat longingly by the frosted glass door. Much to her pleasure, the blizzard had finally stopped, but the town was still covered in a shit ton of snow. The sky was just a big blob of grey, not a ray of sun got passed the dark clouds. Anna pouted, "I kind of want to go outside, but at the same time I don't."

She still had on Elsa's baggy clothes over her long johns and t-shirt. Anna played with the sleeves absently,_ ' what to do, what to do...'_ After a moment of deep thought she padded out of the kitchen and up the creaking stairs. The redhead had only one person in mind.

Anna squirmed in front of the door nervously before willing herself to knock. No answer came from the behind the door. She tried again, "Elsa...?" Anna perked up at the sound of ruffling sheets, "Els!"

The was a small silence before the door creaked open eerily. It only opened just enough for Elsa to peek through. Ice blue eyes glowed ominously against the shadows. The paleness of her skin made the dark rims and dusted freckles more pronounced than usual. Freezing air seeped out slowly. "U-um..." Anna wasn't going to lie, she was a little scared, _'maybe she was still sleeping.'_

The creature behind the door grunted in response, waiting patiently for the redhead to continue. Even in her sleepless state, Elsa found the shorter woman quite adorable. Which was odd, seeing that Elsa hated everything that breathed when she didn't get a good amount of sleep. Maybe it was the over-sized clothes- _her_ over-sized clothes and the awkward stance that made Anna exceptional. Elsa fought back a blush.

"I-I was just wondering if you wanted to play pool or something..." Anna trailed off and ducked her head nervously. A low hum resounded from the agitated blonde. Anna bristled and quickly added, "but obviously you were sleeping! I'll let you get to that."

Elsa's intense stare practically melted in Anna's presence, though her resolve wasn't going to change. She nodded curtly and shut the door before she could catch the hurt in Anna's eyes.

The redhead was still rooted to the spot with a pout splayed across her lips,_ ' what exactly were you expecting to happen?'_ She trudged back to the living room sullenly and checked her phone. Anna double checked her phone before cheering. It appeared services were up and running once again.

The first person she called were of course her grandparents. After a good ten minutes of conversation Anna dialed Kristoff's number at rapid speed.

It didn't take long for the brute to pick up.

"Anna!"

"Kris!" Though he couldn't see it, Anna was practically vibrating with joy.

"That blizzard was crazy. Where are you? You holding up alright?" Of course the first thing he's worried about is her well being.

"I'm still at their place. I'm doing pretty well actually, y'know, despite the freezing cold. Are you and Sven okay?" She knew it would be a while before she could go back to her less than cozy apartment.

"Things be hella fine up in this pillow fort", something called from the other end. Anna furrowed her brows in confusion.

Kristoff clarified, "S'all good, Jack's here. He's high."

"Oh, tell Jack I said waka waka", Anna giggled. Jack was more Kristoff's friend than hers, but that didn't stop them from forming a decent friendship. He was a nice guy by heart. Snarky, confident, and a little too blunt sometimes, but nice. He was a walking enigma during their high school years, cold to anyone louder than the music from his earbuds. But after a good bashing with Kristoff in the ice rink and a few blunts later, he finally settled down. Anna never smoked herself though, she just sat back and watched her friends' stupidity.

"You'll never take my cherry! It's my choice!" She grinned stupidly when she caught the double meaning and reference.

"No one wants your cherry man", Kristoff's voice was filled with laughter, " We're good, obviously."

"Pac-man wants _all_ the cherries."

The pair chose to ignore that comment. She leaned against the plush couch, she could finally rest easy, "I'm glad you're safe."

"I'm glad you're safe too", Kristoff's voice was riddled with affection. Anna blushed and coughed awkwardly. There was a small pause before the blonde brute decided to speak up first.

"They're not giving you any trouble, right?"

Anna rolled her eyes, "No sir, they're on their best behavior."

"Good, no funny business from tall and pasty?"

"For the_ last time_ he's not pasty, he's just paler than most people", the redhead knew it was just Kristoff's jealousy acting up. She giggled when she heard Jack in the background.

"He could take my cherry anytime!"

Kristoff groaned into the phone before berating his high friend, Sven's laughter soon joined into the mix. Anna smiled, her friends were loud, but everything she could ask for.

Things grew quiet on the other end before Kristoff spoke up again, "Sorry, I had to go to a different room. The hot chick isn't giving any trouble either, right?"

For some reason that question stirred up mixed emotions in her, "She gave me a hug." Anna silently cussed herself for just blurting that out loud. It wasn't as if Kristoff would understand the significance of the gesture.

"Uh, that's good... right?" A little jealously and uncertainty betrayed the poor man once again. Another possible competitor could ruin his chances of winning his best friends heart.

Anna stood up abruptly, though he couldn't see it, "Really good! She hates people, and she doesn't like to be touched in general so... uh, it's just, special."

A small blush crept on to her face as she kicked herself internally. She should have figured that Kristoff wouldn't understand how big it was. Well, at least to her it was, it helped her open her eyes to some things. Anna had no idea why she got so worked up over it.

"Alright feisty, congrats on your hug then. When's the wedding?"

"Stop mocking me."

"Are you guys planning on adopting? Or does she hate kids too?"

Anna whined into the phone, "It's not like that, I just- _We're just friends_!"

"Doesn't sound like it's just friends, sounds more like it flew_ right_ over your head", He was obviously teasing the crap out of her. Though it hid his growing uncertainty well.

"Kristoff come on!" The small blush turned into a full blown fire across her cheeks.

The brute chuckled, "Alright alright. I gotta go, Jack has the munchies. I'll pick you up as soon as I can."

Anna huffed, "Bye jerk face."

The redhead groaned and fell back onto the couch, her cheeks still felt hot against the cool air. She stared at the ceiling absently and mulled over the recent conversation,_ 'These feelings will pass, I don't even know what they are.'_

A cough startled out of her thoughts. Olaf was stationed against a far off wall, grinning deviously. Anna sat up and chuckled nervously, " How much did you hear?"

"So you guys _were_ flirting yesterday."

Anna flustered again, her voice raised a little louder than wanted, "Was not!"

His light grey eyes glinted in the low light, "You're blushing pretty hard."

Anna clamped her mouth shut and trained her eyes on the floor. She didn't trust herself enough to speak, _'How long was he even standing there?'_

Olaf plopped down on the couch next to her and whispered, "But you have a crush on her." The devious grin was still stretched across his face. It looked a little intimidating up close.

She ducked her head, "N-no..." That didn't even sound convincing to herself. She knew Olaf could be very persistent when he wanted something. Anna sighed and ran a hand through her hair. It's always nice to have someone to confide in, but Olaf didn't seem like the wisest choice.

The redhead leaned closer and mimicked his hushed tone, "I'm not sure what it is. If anything is there it's really really small."

Olaf made air quotes, "Small."

"I'm being honest here!"

"You guys stare at each other a lot."

"I'm an artist, we tend to admire nice things."

"Anna and Elsa sitting in a tree,**_ k-i-s-s-i-n-g_**", A freckled hand clamped down over his mouth. Anna was blushing impossibly harder now.

"Gods, Olaf I'm being serio-_wait_, you said you guys. Elsa stares too...?" She didn't know why, but the thought made her a lot happier. Olaf tapped on her hand. "Right sorry."

"I wouldn't say staring, but she looks", Olaf somehow maintained a mischievous tone with his whispering. Anna didn't respond though, she was busy processing the information excitedly.

He grinned and nudged her with his elbow, "And you say you aren't crushing on her."

"I'm not! She's very attractive but I'm not really looking for a relationship..." Anna practically swore off any long term relationships after her last one ended in disaster. She knew she couldn't be alone forever, but a vacation from the social life was always good.

Olaf shrugged, "Who said there had to be a relationship? Fuck buddies are good too."

Anna bristled at the thought, _'Sometimes I forget how old Olaf actually is.'_ She rolled her eyes, " I don't do fuck buddies."

"Friends with benefits?"

"Olaf, _no!_"

The teen raised his hands in submission. His voice returned to it's normal volume, " Hey, your life style. Anyway, I wanted to ask you something."

Anna slouched in her seat, "Go on."

"You remember that bet we made right? Right, of course you did, I was wondering if you wanted to bump the stakes up by 5 dollars."

She immediately sat up, "Don't you think 45 bucks is a little high?" Anna eyed him carefully. Now that she thought about it, 40 dollars was a little too high for her taste as well.

Olaf waved his hand dismissively and stood up, "I'm just curious, things are getting really cold between them as we speak. Just a reminder, once you place your bet you can't take it back."

"Really? Elsa's been in her room all day..." Well, Anna wasn't quite sure. But technically living with them for two days did give her a rough idea on what their lives were like.

Olaf merely smirked and made his way down the hallway, "Elsa doesn't have to be in the same room to use her powers."

Teal eyes stared in his general direction long after he disappeared. The young blonde always left her somewhat confused after their conversations. Anna slouched on the couch once again, unsure what to do. The house felt eerily empty to her for some reason, or maybe it was just her need to socialize that made the house larger than what it seemed.

Her body decided to go on autopilot as she drifted deeper into thought. Anna wondered around the hallway aimlessly,_ ' I'm so bored. I could play a game by myself but... nah, that would just make things worse. Maybe a nap, naps are always good. Hey, that's pretty.'_

She paused in front of a painting. It was surprisingly bright compared to the rest of the house. It was a nice change of pace, but it didn't take her mind off the growing boredom, _' Well, phones were made for a reason.'_

Anna padded back to the living room leisurely. To her surprise Elsa was sprawled haphazardly on the couch... and over her phone. The redhead shuffled over nervously. On closer inspection Anna realized Elsa was knocked out cold.

There wasn't any space left for Anna to squeeze into without touching the grumpy blonde. She could scratch waking Elsa up off the list as well,_ 'Looks like I'm not using my phone anytime soon.'_

Anna squirmed awkwardly, until her gaze rested on her art bag near by, _' I don't think she'd mind.'_ On the bright side, it gave her an excuse to really take in the detail of her friend. It's not a personal thing, she tended to do that with people who looked fun to draw.

Anna pulled her sketchbook and a lead pencil out of her bag and took a seat in the worn out recliner,_ ' I've been wanting to do this for a while honestly.'_

Elsa murmured something and rolled on to her side. Anna decided to get to work rather quickly, capturing as much detail as she could before the blonde could move again. Anna bit her lip in concentration and reexamined her proportions. From the messy blond bun to the slightly tone muscle of her arms to the the folds of her purple tank top as it rode up slowly.

Anna made a mental note to thank the gods later for tank tops,_ 'Artists admiration, yep, definitely.'_ Elsa shifted slightly in her sleep, a small whimper escaped.

The redhead made a valiant effort to ignore the suggestive sounding noise, but another one came. Though Elsa's face wasn't very visible, Anna could see the furrowed brows and the reddening cheeks. A small blush started to form on her cheeks, _' O-oh.'_ Anna wanted to give the poor blonde her privacy, but she also wanted to keep drawing. Elsa rolled onto her stomach once again, hiding any indicator of arousal.

Anna waited a while before she went back to drawing the blonde, but when she looked up intense dark blue eyes locked on to her own teal hues. "Little weirdo."

Anna flustered, "I did nothing out of term!" She couldn't explain why she felt like she's been caught red-handed. Elsa stifled a yawn, she seemed much more alert than before, "Your voice says otherwise."

"Why does everybody feel the need to test me?"

"Because your reactions are amusing."

"Thanks", Anna rolled her eyes.

Elsa's gaze didn't falter though, making the redhead feel vulnerable, " Do me a favor?"

Anna perked up immediately, "Like what?"

The blonde buried her face deeper into her crossed arms, a poor attempt to hide her blush, " Get me some Advil, please? Downstairs bathroom, behind the mirror." She silently prayed Anna didn't hear her quaver. It was really in the upstairs bathroom but, it served her purpose.

Anna nodded and scurried away. Elsa hopped off the couch and raced upstairs with Olympic speed. She nearly collapsed from all the friction as she entered her dark sanctuary.

She left the door ajar before falling face first into the reading nook. Despite the closed curtains and frosty air the room felt like a furnace to her,_ 'Stupid pleb, stupid body.'_ Elsa rocked her hips against the soft mounds and shivered. How easy it would be to just give in right there, but sadly there was a redheaded obstacle in her way. What bother her the most was that "that time of the month" had to come today.

It wasn't that she didn't think about asking for time alone. She just couldn't bear disappointing her freckled friend again. Elsa didn't have to see her hurt expression the first time, she felt it through the door. It was like someone took a heart string and wrenched it hard.

A soft moan escaped as she picked up the pace. It wasn't enough to satisfy her needs, but it kept the monstrosity at bay. Elsa stared at the door cautiously before hobbling out of her room and into the bathroom close by, _' Fuck it, fuck it all. She can wait.'_

The door almost slammed shut as she fumbled with the lock. Though the service was up the power was still out, making the bathroom pitch black. Elsa slid down the wooden door clumsily and shoved a hand past her waistband, "G-gods..."

Elsa didn't bother with extra things, she didn't have the time. Her fast paced strokes and squeezes were almost unbearable, but full enjoyment was not something she cared for at the moment. Her body trembled under the self restraint.

Elsa ignored the copper taste in her mouth as she bit her tongue, she couldn't let anyone hear her. Her panic began to fester when she heard the creaking stairs,_ ' Crap, Anna.'_

The blonde whimpered when the pressure grew too much for her to handle. Elsa clamped a frosted hand over her mouth and gave her throbbing hard member a final tug.

Her back arched hard against the ice riddled door as pleasure and relief crashed down on her. Muscles clenched uncontrollably under the sensation, turning her mind into a euphoric haze. Elsa breathed heavily, her hand was coated with the fruits of her effort. The fluids felt incredibly hot against her chilled skin, _'Gods that's a large load.'_

Elsa swiftly snatched some toilet paper near by and fixed herself up just in time. A shy knock reminded her of the current situation, " You alright in there?"

_'Peachy'_, she stood up and leaned heavily against the frozen, her legs were still recovering from the nerve racking orgasm, " Y-yeah, powers on the fritz."

Amusement and concern colored Anna's voice, "I can see." She stared at the trails of ice and frost that covered the door and the wall around it. Anna touched the glowing ice hesitantly, it hummed sweetly, _' Woah...'_

She pulled her hand away quickly when a soft gasp sounded through the door, "U-uh, I couldn't find the Advil downstairs, but I found some ibuprofen instead."

The sink turned on, " That'll do." Elsa was feeling pretty slick at the moment, with not getting caught and such. Frost crinkled under her feet as she sauntered towards the door, _' How much did I freeze?'_

Anna perked up when the door opened, though she wasn't prepared for the next sight before her. The soft smile, the wide electric blue eyes, not even the light pink that dusted the blonde's cheeks. In Anna's eyes, Elsa was practically glowing against the dark bathroom.

Elsa said something, but the redhead didn't quite catch it, she was busy staring.

"Anna."

"Hm?"

"You're staring."

"S-sorry! Sorry, just take it", Anna shoved the bottle of pills out, lightly grazing the blonde's stomach. That only fueled her growing blush, _' Why am I so awkward?'_

Elsa took the bottle and broadened smiled, "Thanks." She slid smoothly past the redhead and disappeared around the corner.

Anna stayed rooted to her spot,_ 'What... what the hell was that!?'_ She stared in the blonde's general direction. What she just witnessed was a very, very stark contrast to earlier.

Elsa peeked her head around the corner, "Whatcha standing there for?" Anna merely shrugged, she didn't trust herself to speak.

The blonde motioned for her to come closer, " Wanna play some pool?" She nodded dumbly.

Elsa didn't mind it though, she disappeared behind the corner again, "Then come on."

Anna willed her legs to move towards the stairs. She figured she'd might as well pick up her phone along the way._ ' I'm starting to think... she really has a bipolar disorder', She looked back at the ice covered door, 'I guess water damage is not much of an issue.'_

The pool table was already set up by the time she trudged through the door. Marshall was leaning smoothly against the pool table and polishing a cue stick. Elsa was off by the aquarium, teasing the fish.

Marshall examined the stick carefully, " Oh, there you are- Elsa stop tapping on the glass."

Anna giggled as the older blonde shied away from the tanks. It appears she would always have some child like quality in her. Candles littered the room, giving off a relaxed and cool atmosphere. The redhead left the door slightly open and padded over to the table, " Yep, the one and only."

Elsa strolled over and picked up her own cue stick, " Freckles goes first."

Little bits of anxiety washed over the Anna,_ ' last time I played I sliced a person's hand open.'_ She picked up her own cue stick with a shaky hand. The cue ball gleamed menacingly, "Uh, you sure...? Still kind of traumatized from y'know, last time."

Elsa leaned against the table and held up her hand, " don't worry about it, can't do that much damage. We heal fast anyway see? No scar."

Marshall smiled, " No pressure, you're just scattering them."

The redhead sighed, they weren't going to let her chicken out, " Fine." She slid into position and aimed for the cue ball. It took a great amount of concentration before she scattered the balls. Marshall examined the layout and hummed in approval, " easy game."

Anna scoffed, " For you guys maybe." There were more balls on the table than last time she and Elsa played.

Elsa already sank the first ball with ease, her voice was unusually kind, "You'll get the hang of it." Anna mumbled something under her breath and tried to sink a ball of her own. Elsa chuckled, "I don't think you can hang an ass."

_'That's right, enhanced hearing, dammit',_ the redhead ducked her head, though she couldn't hide the blush. She decided she didn't mind this Elsa too much.

Marshall stared down the 2 ball with determination, " Where's Olaf?"

Anna shrugged, " I saw him earlier, he should be around." Marshall tapped the cue ball with precision sending the 2 ball and the 3 ball into the pockets, "I hope he didn't go outside."

"Well he has to be somewhere", Elsa's lack of sarcasm was starting to weird the poor girl out. Much to Marshall's surprise, Elsa missed her shot completely... And wasn't madden by it at all. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the perfectionist, _' She's too relaxed.'_

The redhead checked her phone quickly before sinking the 6 ball with great effort. She grinned proudly, "Woo!"

Elsa smiled, " Nice." Anna's pride grew under the compliment. She was just glad she could get a ball in, even though it was the wrong number. This only strengthened his theory.

Marshall placed his cue stick on the rack, " I'm gonna get a drink real quick, you guys want anything? Anna, Elsa? Scotch, vodka, brandy?"

Anna quirked a brow, " Sprite?"

"No thanks Marsh, I'm good", Elsa examined the tip of her cue stick.

"Sprite, got it. You sure? No cold beer?" His brows knitted together incredulously. Elsa shook her head absently, " I'm good, thanks for asking though."

Now Marshall and Anna knew something was definitely up. The capricious woman would never turn down a cold beer, only for something stronger. A more important matter was, she was being openly nice. Marshall's eyes caught Anna's for a second before exiting the room, " I'll be back."

The blonde took a spot on the black love seat and waited patiently for Marshall's return. Her arms stretched lazily across the back of it. Anna weighed the pros and cons before taking a seat next to her. She didn't pay attention to distance either, just to see Elsa's reaction.

Elsa smiled warmly at her, though the small blush was gone her eyes were still open and alert. The smooth lighting from the candles only added to the blonde's effortless charm. Anna suddenly felt a little self conscious around the laid back woman, she couldn't tear her eyes away from those stunning blues. Anna blushed,_ ' Plan backfired badly, like, really badly.'_

She finally tore her gaze away, though the butterflies were already kicking in, " I still haven't used up my questions yet."

Elsa merely shrugged, her smile was still in tact, "Well, ask away." Little traces of playfulness littered her tone.

Anna tucked a strand of hair behind her ear,_ 'Is she flirting?'_ The redhead mulled over her thoughts, " If you could have anything in the world, what would it be?"

It was a very irrelevant question, but Anna wasn't exactly prepared at the moment. Elsa's easy going nature caught her completely off guard. The blonde hummed thoughtfully, " I would want... to be powerless, for at least a week."

Anna looked up at the blonde. Her heart sank when she noticed Elsa's smile dim, " Why? Your powers are awesome, you can make snow cones whenever you want."

The blonde chuckled, her gaze met Anna's once again, " true, but everything comes with a price. It's a price I'm tired of paying."

Anna really wanted Elsa to explain, but she also wanted the smile to remain in place. The redhead bit her lip absently while she searched Elsa's eyes. She still couldn't get over all the shades of blue she could find so easily in her eyes,_ ' Maybe I should have paid more attention to how close I sat.'_ Despite their current state, Anna could barely tell what was going on in Elsa's mind.

Elsa was first to break the silence, her head tilted to the side, " Your eyes are unusual." Anna jumped immediately and trained her gaze on the floor. Her mother was the only other person with eyes like hers, it made her feel pretty special as a kid.

But now it just seemed like a little perk she had against her average physic. Elsa leaned over some to meet Anna's eyes again, that warm smile was back again, "Hey, I like it. It's pretty."

The redhead flushed, another round of butterflies and warm fuzzies washed over her,_ ' Who the hell are you? Where's Elsa?'_ Anna scratched her neck shyly and smiled, " Th-thank you."

Elsa nodded brightly before standing up and stretching, " Now where did Marshall disappear to?" Anna was still trying to process the irregular rhythm of her heart. The blonde didn't bother with an answer, " I'm gonna find Marsh, I'll be back."

Anna slouched heavily in her seat, _' Of all times why does she choose now to act all... I dunno! Just when I'm trying to figure out what I'm feeling. Really, of all times why now?'_ She covered her eyes and groaned.

It wasn't that she didn't like this side of Elsa, it was because she couldn't understand her motives. Honestly she couldn't understand regular Elsa's motives either, but at least she could get a rough idea.

She checked her phone.

_N-ice guy: IMAGUFFUGUPPAR_

Anna stared at the screen for a while before finally texting back. Sometimes she just couldn't deal with her friends' fuckery, even though she causes it half the time.

_Feisty: i swear if you're still high when you pick me up i'm calling a cab_

_N-ice guy: Why yo gotta be so rude?_

_Feisty: smh_

_N-ice guy: Don ya know I'm human too?_

_N-ice guy: ajgsiy_

_Feisty: are you drunk too?_

_Rudolf: Ima marry you anyway_

_N-ice guy: MARRYDATGURL_

_Rudolf: MARRY ER ANYWAY_

_N-ice guy: NO MATTER WHA U SAY_

Anna silenced her phone grumpily and slid it back in her pocket. No, she definitely wasn't in the mood for such things.

Elsa and Marshall wondered back into the room with Olaf trailing behind. Elsa held out the green and blue can, " Here, sorry for the wait."

She mumbled a small thanks and gratefully took the can. Olaf decided to lounge in the empty hot tub, he was covered head to toe with snow. Anna quirked a brow, " You went outside?"

Olaf mumbled halfheartedly, "No, I got caught in the crossfire." Anna was about to ask what, but then she noticed the bits of snow in Marshall's hair. Elsa appeared to be unscathed though.

Marshall quickly ran a hand through his hair, making the snow disappear. _'Oh hey, that shaved spot is finally evening out with the rest of his hair. Man their hair grows fast'_, Anna peered at Elsa curiously, _' Hers is growing fast too, but her hair is long. It's gonna take a while.'_

Elsa stared down the cue ball with intensity before striking it hard, causing all the balls to bounce off all the walls. Anna stood up to examine the table, _' Looks like this Elsa isn't entirely different.'_

The 5, 7, 8, and 10 balls sank into their respective pockets. Anna punched Elsa's shoulder playfully, " impressive."

"Show off", Marshall muttered.

They played and hung out in the rec room for a good two hours, knocking balls around. Eventually Anna and Marshall got tired of losing to "her greatness" and opted to lounge on the love seat instead.

The small group was brought out of there conversation when the door bell rang. "Huh, I never knew you guys had a door bell..." Anna stretched lazily.

Marshall got up and trotted out the room, "I'll get it." The hallway was almost pitch black, save for the few candles that were lined up against the wall.

When he opened the door, his charcoal eyes narrowed with unpleasant surprise, "Kristoff." Marshall didn't know why, he just didn't like the gruff man.

The scruffy blonde nodded solemnly, "Marshall."

Marshall almost shuddered when a cold breeze passed by, _' What was that?'_ Marshall peered over Kristoff's shoulder curiously. Time seemed to freeze instantly for the guy.

Despite the freezing cold, all he wore was a simple black hoodie with a DU shirt over it and ripped jeans. Fluffy white hair peaked out from beneath the hood. But what caught Marshall the most was his intense blue eyes. He was shorter though, around Elsa's height. The mystery man smirked, " Name's Jack. You must be tall, handsome and pasty."

"Marshall for short", he corrected curtly. Marshall was a little put off by the new guy, he felt strangely familiar.

"Glad to finally have a name."

Marshall turned his attention back to Kristoff, " I'll notify Anna. Please, come inside while you wait."

Kristoff grimaced when he entered the house, "It's almost as cold as outside in here. How does Anna even survive?" He turned on his phone flashlight and looked around.

Jack merely shrugged, " Well the power is out man, and this is a fancy ass place. Their generator doesn't support the whole house." He looked up suddenly when a chill ran down his spine. His gaze locked on to the onlookers, " Sup."

Elsa was leaning against the railing on the second floor. Her euphoric high crashed as soon as something unknown entered her territory, so of course she was going to check it out. She wasn't quite satisfied with what she was seeing, " Uranus."

Their eyes glowed dimly in the darkness when their stares intensified. The blonde tensed as the curse creeping under her skin began to hum. Jack smiled lazily, " That's a mighty fine planet."

Elsa shrugged, " Nah, kinda like Neptune better."

Jack nodded, " Yeah, Uranus smells like shit."

He spoke up again, " Name's Jack. Jack Froiland. Ladies' call me Jack Frost."

"Elsa Vynter. Vynter with a y."

"Sexy."

"Somewhat."

Kristoff glanced between the two strangely. He's listened to the entire conversation, but he still couldn't process anything. ' The fuck just happened?'

Elsa nodded towards Kristoff before disappearing down the hall. She didn't expect to literally bump into Anna along the way. The redhead jumped, " O-oh! Sorry, kinda blind here."

"It's fine, the power should be coming back on soon", Elsa was couldn't care less though. The younger woman didn't have to see to tell that Elsa was back to normal. It was comforting for her but just a little disappointing at the same time,_ ' How can I make her happy again?'_

Anna scratched her neck nervously, " right. Um, Elsa?"

The blonde hummed lowly, "Yep?"

"Can I have a hug?"

Elsa was silently thankful that the lights were off, " U-uh... Yeah, c'mere."

The younger girl went in a little too quickly, causing Elsa to stumble. But she was happy none the less. Elsa tensed up instantly, but smiled and squeezed her back,_ ' There's no shame in enjoying small pleasures.'_

Anna found herself nuzzling the blonde's shoulder happily, she couldn't control herself. Elsa blushed, _' Alright, a little shame.'_ She pulled away before the redhead could completely destroy her all her "hard work" from earlier. Anna pouted at the sudden loss.

The shorter girl found Elsa's eyes through the dark, it wasn't hard, seeing that they glowed, " Ah, I'm gonna have to wear your clothes home... But I swear I'll bring them back tomorrow!"

"Yo, Evy! Stop kissin' up Kristoff's bae. I need to go home and shit", Jack's voice echoed throughout the house. Anna flushed completely with embarrassment and hid her face in her hand, " You two know each other?"

"Yeah for like 3 minutes", Elsa seemed completely unfazed. Anna didn't have to know the strange relationship at that very moment.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Kristoff's embarrassment was as clear as day.

There was a quiet_ oh_ before Jack yelled again, " Nevermind! We can pick her up tomorrow."

"Shut up Jack!"

Anna's blush intensified greatly, " I'm so, so sorry. He's kind of inappropriate sometimes but, he's also really nice and quiet- usually."

Elsa merely shrugged and guided her down the stairs, " I like him, he's straight to the point."

The redhead giggled, " Well that's one way to put it."

The pair joined the rest of the party in the foyer. Olaf was sharing a rather energetic hug with the the foreign intruder. Jack patted his head, " You my new hug buddy bro."

Olaf patted Jacks shoulder and pulled away, " Fuck yeah man."

Kristoff eyed Anna's attire warily but he didn't press it, " Ready to go feisty?"

Anna bundled up quickly and nodded. She gave Olaf a quick hug before standing by Kristoff, " Bye guys." The trio waved and uttered their goodbyes simultaneously.

Jack stayed just a little longer while Kristoff and Anna headed towards the car. He locked eyes with the oldest of the group. Steel blue clashed hard against equally steel blue. They didn't have to say anything, the understanding was mutual.

**_I know your secret._**

**_I know yours too._**

The white haired man shivered and broke eye contact, his new acquaintance was much stronger than expected. They've always known each other on some level. They've always felt each other to be more clear. And now after eleven angst filled years, the pair have finally met face to face, they could confirm that they weren't alone in the world. But the present wasn't the best time for them to indulge in their discovery. Jack smiled lazily at the group and sauntered out the door, " Bye Olaf, Evy, Marshall."

Marshall closed the front door, encasing the foyer in darkness. The siblings didn't mind it though. He was first to speak up, " That's him right?"

Elsa hummed lowly, " That's the one." She had a feeling he was going to pop up a lot more often now that he had a face and an address.

Olaf was panicking silently in the dark. Being the youngest, he didn't inherit the ability to see in the dark. His sight and hearing were still much better than most people. He jumped when a cool arm draped across his shoulders. A comforting gesture from his sister.

Her tone was leveled, setting the younger siblings a little on edge, "We let time tell, then we sort shit out."

Olaf clutched her tank top nervously, he really wanted some lighting. The older blondes obliged and moved back to the rec room. Marshall muttered, " He kept looking at me strangely and casually complimenting me."

Elsa smirked, " Ah, that's called flirting. Congratulations, you found someone with enough balls to actually flirt with you."

Olaf wrapped his arms loosely around Elsa's waist, " You are kinda scary Marshmallow. Not to us, we know you're a big softie. No one else knows you like we do, 'cept Anna."

The older man furrowed his brows thoughtfully, " I don't know how to deal with balls." Elsa always found the man's innocence rather cute.

Olaf peered up at Elsa, " How do you deal with balls?"

She sighed and shook her head,_ ' Ignorance is bliss, comforting but annoying bliss.'_

* * *

**Welp, here ya go. Let's just say I'm going to have a lot of fun with Jack c: This chapter feels rushed, but I hope it's at least satisfying.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter! Woo!**

* * *

My apartment is the most depressing thing in my life right now. I'm not sure how, it just is... I'd move into a bigger apartment but I don't even have that much money for food. I definitely cannot get a second job now because I don't have much time between college and Vynters. I make most of my money by selling artwork but as you know, the pay is inconsistent. That's why I'm like this in the first place.

I sighed and buried myself deeper into the covers, I have to get up in an hour. I already took my shower and got clothes on, I just wanted to warm up some more. Today Kristoff and I are gonna start up Movie Mondays again, since his practice time went back to normal. I'd have to leave work early but, the kids should be alright... hopefully.

_Rudolph: I hate Mondays_

_Me: who doesn't hate Mondays_

_Rufolph: Sadists and parrots_

_Me: oh_

_Me: k_

_Me: Polly wanna cracker?_

_Rudolf: jfc_

_Me: lol_

_Rudolph: U guys goin out today?_

_Me: yep, gonna see the paranormal activity 3_

_Rudolph: I thought u guys hated horror movies_

_Me: we do_

_Me: but Kristoff insisted, I heard it was crap anyways_

_Rudolph: ooh... I get it B]_

_Me: huh?_

_Rudolph: he wants u to get scared and jump all over him_

_Me: Pffffffffft, i don't jump when I get scared_

_Rudolph: noooo u just jump when everytime a pen drops_

_Rudolph: or someone suddenly pops up in your face_

_Rudolph: or when you get poked_

_Rudolph: or when there's a loud noise_

_Rudolph: or when anything else sudden happens_

Sven seems a little on edge, he doesn't use sarcasm... That's more of Jack's territory.

_Me: i don't get scared I get startled!_

_Rudolph: either way u will be clinging to him for dear life_

_Me: I think you're cranky_

_Rudolph: no UR cranky_

I stared at the screen for a little. Alright, something is wrong with Sven. I dialed his number. It rang a few times before a low grunt sounded through the phone.

"What's up?"

"Birds." I cringed at the hostility in his voice. The hell...

I sat up some and frowned. He's definitely upset, I don't think I've done anything wrong.

"No, I mean what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Sven, come on now", I'm starting to get a little worried now. He usually has such a cool head, "Is it issues with work? Relationships?"

There was a long silence on the other end, which only made my concerns for him grow. I ran a hand through my hair, "Family tells family what's up. I promised I'd support you a hundred percent _no matter what_, now in order to do that I need to know what's going on."

Sven sighed shakily before speaking up, his voice was much calmer now, "broke up with my boyfriend."

I oh'd quietly, "Did he break up with you?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm sorry bro, there's plenty of guys out there looking for a nice man like you. Unless you, y'know... love him that is."

"No, no... the break up was mutual, we weren't feeling each other anymore."

Oh... I furrowed my brows in confusion. I don't get it then, " Then why the crabby attitude?"

"This is fourth time over the past two months, it's getting irritating now. I just want a relationship that lasts."

"Well you're still pretty young, you got the rest of your life to find that special someone."

My heart broke when his voice sounded through the phone again, " I already found that special someone." His deep voice was thick with unshed tears.

"Who is he?"

"As straight as an arrow and in love with someone else."

Oh no, my heart. I wish I was there in person, " Sven..."

"Sorry Anna, I just- it's frustrating."

Tell me about it. Love sucks ass. I rested my elbows on my knee, " What's his name?"

There was a small silence before he chuckled bitterly, " Maybe I'll tell you another time, my shift is starting now."

I pouted, that's a cliffhanger. I hate cliffhangers... "Alright man, this isn't over though. You're gonna explain more when the time comes."

"See ya Anna."

"Bye Sven."

When the call stopped I fell back on the bed. Whoever this guy is Sven really his set on him. He must be an awesome guy.

I still got 45 minutes to kill, maybe I can take a nap. No, I wouldn't be able to get up in time. I sighed and tugged the covers over my head. My mind began to wonder.

I think the main person I have to worry about is Kristoff and his pursuit. I didn't think he'd act so fast honestly. Well... not fast, but I wasn't prepared for that, which I should have been doing before. What I told Olaf yesterday was true though, I'm really not looking for a relationship...

I guess the best thing I can do is be honest with him and hope for the best. No beating around the bush. Besides, I don't need any more distractions while figuring my feelings out. I'm not even sure what he sees in me anyway...

Ah, Elsa. Elsa and Jack. Those two, yes. There's definite mischief in the air. Not sure what, but it's there. I mean, he called her Evy. It took Jack a year to warm up to me, yet as soon as they met he gives her a nickname.

I know for sure I'm not reading into it too much. The way they looked and acted with each other, they definitely had some sort of history. I mean, I could always ask Jack about it. We have Psychology together but he's murderous before noon, so I tend to stay away.

Maybe they're cousins or something, they look a little alike. But it's probably their coloring- _why am I getting so worked up over it?_

Maybe because Elsa felt the need to cover it up... Pfft, yeah that's it. _Totally_ not something else.

I'm hungry... Need food, but there's nothing in the apartment. It's literally just a place to hold my crap and such. I spend most of my time outside.

5 minutes till Kristoff picks me up, then we get food. I go to Writing, then Psychology, then Art, and then I go to work for a little while.

I sighed and dragged myself out of bed. Troubling, troubling day.

* * *

Writing is boring. I don't know how authors sit down and write freaking 600 paged novels and then find people who would actually read all that. I wouldn't mind if someone read it to me, but I wouldn't give my own eyes paper cuts. I made it to Psychology a little earlier than usual, we have a really huge class. There's like a hundred people.

Luckily most of them liked to pile in at the last minute. Jack should be here though, he's always early. Ah, there he is.

I jogged up the stairs and took a seat next to him. He's not hard to miss if you know what you're looking for. His head was buried in his arms, I could hear the music blaring from his ear buds, makes me wonder why he still hears so well.

"I smell estrogen." Gods that was so specific, wait do I stink or something?

I fought back the urge to sniff my shirt, "Good morning to you too."

Jack's head shifted slightly, his one exposed eye glinted under the light, "Oh feisty, what brings you to my humble corner?" He must have been sleeping, his voice sounds groggy.

I shrugged and slung my bag on the table, " Just the desire of companionship on a rainy day."

He had his head propped on his hand now. Jack smirked, " You want to ask me a question."

I swear my hair is standing on ends now. Jack's a strange guy... I leaned my elbows on the table and pretended to ponder, no use in lying, " I guess I do."

His steel blue eyes were cryptic, " Well, go on. Jack's up for anything."

People were started to file into the room. What should I ask? should I be straight forward? Ah let's see, "I was just wondering if you've met Elsa before y'know, since you called her Evy and such. I-I mean, there's nothing _wrong_ with it. I was curious because she's such an asocial person, so it's kind of surprising to see someone she knows. You're somewhat of a mystery yourself which made it more interesting haha- _crap_, sorry. Words..."

Jack waved it off dismissively and chuckled, " I wish I knew her like that, have you seen them hips?"

I gave him a pointed look, those mixed feeling were back again.

He wasn't put off by it, "We're nothin' more than distant neighbors, I live a mile up the road from them. Never talked but we're familiar."

A strange wave of relief washed over me. Well that's one mystery solved, not as climatic as I thought it would be but! It happened. I sighed.

Jack leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, " Now _you_ owe _me_ a favor."

What? Since when?

"I spilled some info, now you gotta do somethin' for me."

Gods, Anna stop talking out loud. I rolled my eyes, " As long as it's nothing ridiculous."

The professor walked in grouchily. It appears we weren't going to talk about much today. Jack stuffed his ear buds back in, " Let me copy your notes after this."

That's it? Well shit, now I have to pay attention, " Just this time Jack."

He gave me a thumbs up before nestling his head back into his arms, " You should sit here more often, there's comfort in company."

I smiled and took out my notebook, " You just want me to look out while you sleep."

He yawned, " There's no shame in taking advantage of the perks in life."

* * *

Psychology went by pretty quickly since I had Jack to talk to. I should have sat by him sooner. Though it was kind of weird when he gave me a hug. Not like weird _weird_ but out-of-character weird. Jack normally gives me hugs, but they aren't as friendly as that one. He smells like pine and snow... like Elsa but more subtle, earthier. It's strange.

Alright so comparing people's scents _might_ be a little strange too but not the point! I have a sharp nose.

I'm sitting in front a blank canvas in Art right now. Mr. Klein didn't feel like doing anything either, so we're just doodling freely today must be a lazy day. But he did give us a project to work on over the next month. A very tedious and awkward project for the single person with absolutely no social life.

Trust me, I_ love_ people. I love their laughter, the diversity, the empathy we all share... I love it all. But I'm an awkward little shit in the social world. Despite all the smiles and friends I could make and have made before, there will always be a slew of embarrassing moments that will follow. And because of that there will always be a self-conscious voice picking away at my shredded self-esteem and planting thoughts in my brain.

_They pity you._

_They're here for the screw ups and giggles._

I grimaced and picked up a piece of charcoal and smeared it across the canvas. I think high school was a little too traumatizing...

Anyway, it sucks because I can only draw that one person. Kristoff's has a life of his own that I don't want to interfere with. Y'know, hockey, hanging out with friends, parties, work, etc. He's tried to get me to socialize before, but he gave up after a while. I know Kris would drop everything to help me but still.

Sven's main priority at the moment is his job, so he's out of the question. We can't do our own classmates, so no Marshall. Olaf cannot sit still for his life, as I've learned. Plus, he'd distract the crap out of me. Which means...

I smeared some more charcoal.

We have to have a minimum of thirty complete drawings. Ten full bodies, ten faces, and ten body parts. We get extra credit for doodles and extra pictures. Basically dedicate a sketchbook to one person. We're not even sure how he's grading us. Nope, Mr. Klein isn't the most conventional teacher but he's a good one.

By the time class was over I had an incomplete face staring back at me. It looked frustrated. But thats because I'm a little frustrated too. I packed my stuff back in my bag and slid on my coat. Next is Calculus... which sucks buns. Kristoff always makes it better though.

After Calc, Kris and I stopped by the cafe and my apartment before heading over to the Vynters. I had to pick up a fresh sketch book. The ride was surprisingly not awkward. We chatted smoothly throughout the time. But that's sort of expected between best friends.

I rocked back and forth on my heels as I waited for the door to open. Maybe I should knock again. The door slid open gracefully, revealing a tired looking Marshall. I waved Kris off and trampled inside, " You look... like shit."

Marshall closed the door and leaned against it heavily, "I feel like shit."

I didn't see any signs of snow or ice on him, the house was actually pretty warm compared to before. I pulled off my outer clothing, "You and Elsa fought again?" It seemed like the most logical answer. Only Elsa could make Marshall so openly annoyed and drained yet concerned at the same time.

Marshall shook his head, "not exactly. It's not important though." I frowned and slung my bag over my shoulder. It obviously is important if you look half dead. He followed me lazily into the kitchen, "Did you get the details on the project?"

I was kind of tempted to sit in Elsa's recliner, but I opted for the couch instead. Marshall took a seat on the other side, "Yes, I received details this morning. Have you found a model yet?"

I sighed, "Nope. Not a single clue, all my friends are too busy with their own lives." Right, because you have _so_ many friends. My Facebook is _overflowing_ with notifications. I crossed my legs on the couch, "Do you have a person in mind?"

Marshall shook his head, "No idea. It's a shame we can't use our classmates, we could have just drawn each other."

I grinned, great minds think alike, "That's what I was thinking earlier, it would've been so much more convenient."

He appeared on edge compared to the other times I've seen him. His undercut was back, giving him a sleek professional look. This isn't fair... this house is family composed of model worthy people but there is some type of obstacle with all of them. Marshall, classmate. Olaf, distractions, plus he said he was going on a week long field trip somewhere next week. Elsa... I'm my own stumbling block.

Marshall rolled his shoulders a few times, a series of pops followed, " Well, I found a person to model for me luckily."

_What?_ Why? He found one so quickly, we just got the project today and he already found a person. Maybe he just asked someone randomly, which would totally work for him. The stranger probably thought they'd get somewhere... hm.

I'm not jealous! Just... it's not fair. Marshall was lounging comfortably with his feet propped on the coffee table. His eyes didn't glow like Elsa's, but they both had a somewhat regal air. The house was dimly lit again, but it didn't bother me as much as before. Now that I understood why it was always so dimly lit.

Something is missing though... Oh I know, "Where's Olaf? I didn't get a hug from him yet..."

Marshall's eyes widened, " I have to pick him up, darn it." Before I had time to react he was already in the kitchen searching for his keys. I sat up, " Want me to go with you?"

He paused," No, not this time. I have to pick him up from the doctors."

Not this time? I quirked a brow, " But if it concerns doctors I think that fall under my job description. Is he sick?"

Marshall rubbed his neck in a sheepish manner. Like a kid weighing the pros and cons of showing his dad his report card. I hope it's not something serious... He responded, " He's not sick, it's more like a monthly check up, but more serious. You don't need to go this time, but next week you do."

Next week? I looked down in thought, who's checkup is next week? Marshall spoke up again, " Besides, it's not a very good to leave Elsa in the house alone."

Oh that's right, Elsa. I nodded, " Good point, hurry back though alright?"

Marshall nodded with a small smile before heading down the hall. When I heard the door close I trotted upstairs as quietly as possible. Of course, Elsa probably knows I'm here, but _just_ maybe I have the element of surprise.

Surprisingly the hallway lights were on too. When I made it to Elsa's room her door was already open. I stuck my head in cautiously and looked around. Not on her chair, not in the reading nook... There's a giant lump on the bed though, hard to tell with the lights off. I tiptoed closer and peered at the black and purple mound. Should I wake her up...?

A strong arm wrapped around my neck while something cold pressed against my temple, "Move and I'll shoot."

Oh shit.

I'm gonna _die_...

_Holy fuck I'm going to die._

My heart was thumping against my ribcage incredibly hard, a sick reminder of the life I'm going to lose. I whimpered pathetically, earning an amused chuckle from my captor.

He's not going to rape me, right?

Who the hell am I even asking...

The voice was really gruff, but the arm felt more like a woman's to be honest. Wait... I leaned against her and squeezed her arm affectionately.

_Dude._

_Muscles._

"You have five seco-a-ah..." I smiled, she melted almost instantly. Her chest was lightly pressing against my back now, I swear my cheeks are pink. I craned my head up to look at her, but she stopped me short by resting her chin on my head.

Gods, my heart is still pounding.

Her other arm was now hanging lazily over my shoulder. Oh, it was a squirt gun. That stupid smile hasn't left yet, "You work out?"

She mumbled, "I got a lot of time on my hands."

You sure know how to put time to good use then. That powerful smell of winter was back, it made my mind a little fuzzy. In a good way. I think... I'll test my boundaries. I know, not the best thing to do when you're unsure of yourself but... c'mon.

I leaned against her some more and tucked her forearm under my chin, "What were you trying to do?"

"Scare you, obviously." I could feel the vibrations through my skull. Her grip slackened some, which made me hold her arm tighter.

"Pfft, me? I'm scared of nothing."

Elsa hummed lowly before pulling away, "Your heart is racing, so I accomplished something." There's that smug attitude. You accomplished something alright... w-wait, come back! These little moments never seem to last long enough.

My cheeks felt hot. I decided to take a seat on her bed. Why would she need so many covers if she isn't bothered by cold weather?

Elsa was already getting comfortable in her office chair, "Why'd you trespass on my territory?" Her eyes were glowing dimly.

I rolled my eyes, " I think it's safe to say this _whole_ house is your territory. Plus! You invaded my personal space."

She looked up thoughtfully, " True... Is that a complaint?"

That stupid smile came back as I bit my lip, "Not at all." _Whoa whoa whoa_, wait, I didn't mean for it to come out like that! I covered my eyes right after that slipped out. Yeah, I know my face is on fire. But I know there's no reason to hide the whole thing if she can see as clear as day.

"What do you want?" Amusement dripped from her voice. Is my embarrassment really that funny? Geez.

What do I want...? It's on the tip of my tongue, " It's lonely downstairs, Marshall went to pick up Olaf."

"So... you decided to pester me?"

I rolled my eyes," Oh hush, you like me pestering you." I'm starting to get used to the dark, my eyes were already adjusted enough to make out details. I reached out and grabbed the arm rests of her chair and pulled her closer.

Elsa crossed her legs and sunk further into her seat, a reflex I remembered from before, " I can't say I mind it."

Hm... Not sure what she means. Didn't bother me though, " I still have five questions left."

She quirked a brow, " Three."

"No no, five. I only used one yesterday."

"They don't carry over. New day, new questions."

Well that blows, I pouted and kicked her chair a little. I guess I have to save the other questions for tomorrow. My tongue peeked out in concentration. Let's see... Ah, "I-"

As soon as I was going to answer a cooling sensation took over. Elsa's hand was pressed against my neck, I could feel the power circulating in her veins. My heart was pounding against my ribcage again, I swear it was about to go to war with my brain. She rubbed her thumb against my skin, scratching lightly with her nail.

I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood. I think she's playing me now. Yesterday she compliments me, today she hugs me, and now she's freaking caressing my neck. Of all times why must she start acting like this now? Maybe someone did replace Elsa, or she finally went crazy.

The coolness soon melted into warmth, making my skin tingle. Way to set my cheeks ablaze you asshat- wait, why am I not moving? _Move!_

Elsa pulled away slowly. It wasn't till now that I realized I was leaning into her touch. Well this relationship escalated rather quickly... I looked at her nervously, I wasn't sure what to expect.

A smile?

Kind eyes?

Nope, none of that.

Furrowed brows, confused eyes, and a small pout. An adorable pout, but a pout. Even the gods mock me with false bits of hope... Relief and disappointment washed over me. She rubbed her finger tips together slowly before staring at them again. A little bit of worry began to fester, "Els?"

Her eyes flicked up quickly before staring at her hand again," There are snowflakes on your neck."

What? Elsa gone bonkers... But then again she can see things I can't, " From outside maybe?" Elsa shook her head. Right, they would've melted a while ago.

I stared at her hand intensely, though my efforts were in vain, " Are they yours?" Not sure whether this is a serious issue or not. She did hug me a little, maybe they rubbed off on my skin.

"No, not mine."

"How can you tell?"

Her hand glowed softly, the snow flakes began to enlarge and grow. I don't think I'll ever get used to her powers. There'll always be some part of me that bounces with amazement.

"There's a certain pattern in my ice and snow, see?" She made three large snowflakes in her other hand. The ones from my neck look a lot simpler compared to hers, less fragile.

I did touch a lot of people today between waking up and now... I refuse to go into detail about that, it's been a _very _long day. "Wait wait, so are there more people like you out there?"

Little bits of irritation and something else seeped into her voice, which was a first, " I don't know, possibly." Her hands clenched shut, crushing the snowflakes effectively. Her eyes were slowly being dominated by ice blue. It only increased my worry.

She sighed, " Don't mind it, it's not incredibly important."

I frowned slightly, " Are you sure?" Her grumpiness is showing again. A little upsetting yet strangely comforting.

"Yeah. You have one question left." Not so comforting anymore.

"What!? But- _that's not fair!_ You had me worried, I still am a little worried! Of course I'm going to ask questions", sometimes I just wanna squish her cheeks really hard.

"Should have chosen your words wisely", that stupid smirk made it's way on her face.

I huffed and crossed my arms in defiance, "You're a jerk."

"I'm a bitch, there's a difference."

"Isn't bitch worse?"

"Bitches get things done."

"Bitches also get _stitches_", I said it with a little more hostility than intended.

"Gosh Freckles, I thought we were friends", she sounded hurt... Well good! I'm hurt too! Don't you dare comfort her! I turned my back to her for good measure.

I can't stay mad at her, but I can look the part. As long as I don't look at her face...

"Anna..." The air got a little cooler, making me worry some. What if Elsa really is hurt? These guys are good actors though. I scooted across the bed, getting as far from her as possible.

There was a small pause before the bed shifted under extra weight. Stay strong Anna, movement is weakness. The bed shifted again, did she leave...? I fought the urge to look.

Cool breath tickled my ear, making everything around me feel like a furnace, " Anna... You're a really bad actor."

_Nope._

Still _very_ much present.

Now I definitely don't want to turn around, I'd die from embarrassment. When I didn't say anything she spoke up again, this time teasing my other ear, "What's your question?"

My heart nearly leaped out my chest. I turned my head slightly, instantly captured in her stunning blue stare. I sound pretty sure of my feelings don't I? Trust me, I'm not...

Gods, find your voice, " I was wondering if I could use your body." That... that didn't come out right, it certainly sounded like I meant it though. Elsa quirked a brow before the meaning hit. Her eyes widened quickly as she shied pretty far away, "Well that escalated quickly."

Wha- _Damn it!_

I resisted the urge to bang my head against the wall, " N-no! No no no, I-I didn't mean like _that_! I mean, for an art project. I need a model. We have to like, draw one person for a month. I swear I'm not t-trying to _cover up_ or anything, you can ask Marshall if you want! You don't have to do any naked posing, just y'know... normal stuff is fine... _Perfect_ actually! Aha... gods, I am weird..."

I bet if you look up flustered in the dictionary, a picture of me would be right next to the word. I'm the Webster's prime example of flustered with a capital F.

"You're right, you are a weirdo", Elsa had her back pressed against the headboard, her lower half was buried under the covers.

I rolled my eyes and turned completely to face her, " Yes, yes I am." I can't deny it at this point.

"What's in it for me?"

Hm... " The satisfaction of doing something good?"

"No, I've tried that before. Not very satisfying at all."

"Well geez, what do you want then?" Her eyes glinted mischievously, sending a wave of uncertainty over me. It's like I'm making a bet with Olaf again. Deals with devils. I don't want to lose my soul, someone's already picking away at my heart.

"What do you have to offer?" The squirt gun somehow made it's way back into her hand again.

"I'm nothing but a poor servant girl your majesty, I have nothing to lose or gain." Sad, but true...

Elsa scratched her side lazily, " I guess I'll come up with my own price." Shit, I should have came up with something.

"At the end of the month, I get three questions. I can use them whenever I want, wherever I want, and however I want. You can't deny them, and they can be treated as requests. No negotiation", there's that voice again. As if she's reading a warning label attached to her body somewhere.

It's probably not as bad as she's making it sound. I mulled over the details carefully. I'm as open as a book, there isn't much to hide... I jumped when the doorbell pierced through the house, " Ah, should I go get it?"

Elsa toyed with the squirt gun, "Marshall will get it."

Marshall? He's back with Olaf? Since when?

"About ten minutes after you invaded my room."

Whaaat... I rubbed my temples slowly and groaned, "I'm a terrible babysitter..." A humorous _mhm_, sounded from her.

"Anna, you ready? I wanna get good seats", Kristoff's voice was loud and clear from all the way up here. That's right, Movie Monday. The "date" with Kris. I've completely lost track of time.

I face-palmed heartily before hopping off the bed, " crap." I stretched for good measure, a series of crackles and pops resounded throughout the dark room. I'm an old lady. I stopped at the door frame and looked back hesitantly.

Elsa didn't look up from her toy gun, her eyes trained intensely on the sloshing water inside it. Her expression was unreadable again, as if we were back to square one.

"Hey, can I give you an answer tomorrow?" Her eyes met mine for a brief moment before she gave me a thumbs up, " Tell Goldie Locks I said hi."

I smiled some and waved," Bye Els."

I jogged downstairs quickly to pick up my stuff. Olaf was sprawled across the back of the couch, much like a dead cat. He looked completely drained of life at the moment... poor guy. Must have been a rough check up. I rubbed his shoulder, "Hey buddy, you alright?"

"I feel like shit."

Aw...

"Why didn't you come get me? We could have made you feel better", he seemed to lighten up some from the affection.

Even through his half-dead state he managed to muster an impish grin, " I didn't want to interrupt you guys while you were flirting."

My face turned scarlet. I'm not even going to deny that fact. I patted his back a little roughly, " you definitely need some rest. Maybe you should go upstairs and lie down."

His grin didn't falter, " Go give Kristopher a smooch for me, mkay?" Yep, there's definitely a little demon behind that angel face. Olaf is a lot more perceptive than I thought, "It's Kristoff."

I picked up my bag and padded down the hallway grudgedly. Marsh and Kris were having a little showdown of their own. "Manly" silence radiated off them. I coughed awkwardly and shuffled over to put on my boots. Marshall broke eye contact first, " I hope Elsa didn't give you too much trouble."

Kristoff stiffened some at the comment. I slipped my snow coat on and smiled, " No, no, she was fine. Nothing to worry about." Sounds like an actual babysitting job.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and nudged Kristoff affectionately, " You ready?"

He perked up instantly, " Yep, there should still be some good seats left."

His smile finally appeared, along with the slight pink in his cheeks. Yeah, this is going to be hard.

Marshall waited patiently at the door, his own smile looked a little tight. I know it's because he could wait to kick Kristoff out the house. I laughed sheepishly, "I'm so sorry for not telling you about my plans early. It completely slipped my mind."

His smile softened some, " Oh it's quite alright. You have a life of your own, you should live it."

I nodded gratefully before following Kris out the door.

"You two have fun now."

"We will, bye Marshall."

* * *

_Elsa sat straight and alert in her chair, despite the ungodly time it was. Her hands worked with precision as she copied angle after angle onto the fresh blueprints in front of her. The blonde loved it, the number crunching and straight white lines. She felt detached from the world as she created her own out of 2D sky scrapers and cottage homes. Her only reminders of reality were the occasional paper-cuts or dulled pencil tips._

_And the ice cold chin resting atop her head._

_Elsa calmly placed her compass down and folded her hands on the large oak desk, " I don't believe my head is a very comfortable place."_

_A slightly warmer forehead replaced the chin, cold hands squeezed her shoulders reassuringly, " It's nice to finally touch someone and not worry about freezing them. Don't you agree?"_

_Elsa wouldn't say it out loud but it was comforting. The rushing energy beneath his skin buzzed to life, responding and flexing with her own. She kept a leveled tone, "How'd you get in?"_

_His stance didn't change on bit, " Olaf let me in. Very fine young man he is." He sounded much more mature now that they were alone._

_Jack soon pull away and leaned against the oak desk, he could sense the little waves of displeasure from his blonde companion. He knew it wasn't because of his sudden arrival, Elsa could care less if he strutted around in his briefs. The white haired man jogged to the lower side of the study and returned with two shot glasses and a bottle of vodka._

_The blonde nodded gratefully and poured a more than sufficient amount in each. Jack eyed her curiously through the darkness, "What's the matter?"_

_Elsa's steel blue gaze locked on to Jack's, " Now why should I tell you that?"_

_He took a generous sip from his glass, " I'm going to find out either way."_

_"Your interests lie elsewhere."_

_"My interests lies within those dear to me", he didn't miss a beat when it came to responses._

_Elsa paused before leaning back in her seat with a wry smile, " Dear? For eleven years I was merely that girl down the street." Her tone was incredulous._

_Jack sighed, a self-depreciating smile worked it's way to the surface, " I was being a coward."_

_The simple declaration took Elsa a little by surprise. Self-awareness must come with the powers. She didn't say anything though. He spoke up again, " So, let me redeem myself. What's bothering you?"_

_"I'm not discussing this."_

_He couldn't help but feel a little hurt at her sharp tone. That was until he caught sight of something glittery. Elsa didn't pull away when Jack took her clenched hand in his own and unfolded it gently. The remains of his snowflakes shimmered brightly under his touch._

_Jack wiped the left over flakes away," I didn't think you'd get so mad over a few snowflakes... Unless..."_

_Elsa glared at him, they both knew what he was going to say, they both knew he was right._

_"Possessive much?"_

_The blonde drowned her irritation in her drink, " I am not possessive."_

_" You sound possessive."_

_Elsa scoffed, " You don't know me that well Froiland."_

_"We know each other a lot better than you think."_

_Jack merely shrugged, tracing the energy veins in her hand, " I know that your fears will surface as your feelings progress, and you will think of pushing her away. You'll probably hurt her, and most definitely yourself. And she'll be picking up pieces of your frozen body along with her broken heart. I know because you're a coward Elsa, I know because you're like me."_

_The temperature dropped drastically in the study, the coursing energy in her hand slowed down._

_That made him freeze in his spot, his eyes glowed dimly with concern, " I'm so sorry Elsa. This isn't what I came here for."_

_"Your welcome has been worn out then, I appreciate your honesty", It was obvious he had undid something in the blonde's heart. It hit him hard and weighed down on his shoulders._

_Elsa refused to look him in the eyes, she was afraid it would pull her apart completely. Her breath hitched when a cool hand found it's way on the back of her neck, pulling her closer till their foreheads pressed together._

_She was very familiar with this affectionate gesture, her father did it often. Elsa released a shaky breath, coloring the air between them. The small comfort didn't ease her mind at all, but she was grateful for the effort._

_Jack felt guilty, painfully guilty, " I can help you though, and you can help me. Your strengths are my weaknesses, vice versa. That's what I intended to ask for, guidance."_

_Elsa placed a hand on his shoulder shakily, " I'll... I'll think about it. But please, leave me alone."_

_Jack nodded and moved away almost reluctantly. She counted the steps as he made his way to the ornamented door. "I'm glad we could finally meet, Elsa", the door creaked shut._

_The white-haired man made his way down through the halls in long graceful strides, silently berating himself for his inappropriate comment. That was bluntness on a unnecessary level, but they both were very aware of how possible it was._

_Jack stumbled back when he collided with something hard. Marshall peered at the shorter man, the strange feeling was back again. Hurt ice blues returned his stare. To Marshall's surprise Jack was a lot more serious than when they last met. He mumbled a small apology before brushing past the confused blonde._

_"I guess things didn't end well", Marshall continued to his destination._

* * *

**Welp, here you go guys. I hope you guys enjoyed this one, it was easy to write ^_^ **


	21. Chapter 21

**Aha, I've stumbled on a bit of writers block ^_^;;**

* * *

Chapter 21

Olaf stared at the older woman with endless curiosity. He's been at it for ten minutes now, yet Elsa had yet to look up from her now ruined bowl of frozen milk chunks and coco puffs.

It's 8:00 a.m. but he was allowed to stay home today. He's always allowed to after a monthly check up. The young blonde grabbed the frosted spoon from the bowl and shoveled a mouthful of chocolaty ice past his teeth.

Elsa simply took the spoon back and placed it in its bowl. Olaf pouted, he expected her to at least swat him away. Elsa didn't like to share, especially when it came to food. He wracked his hands through his wild curls. He tried at least, "Marshall! Elsie's broken!"

"Olaf leave her alone, she doesn't want to play."

That only furthered his frustration. "I don't want to play I want her to hit me", he called back.

"She had a rough night, be patient."

Elsa ate a spoonful before pushing the bowl of frozen cereal towards him and trudging out of the room, leaving frosty foot prints along the way.

Olaf frowned, but he didn't follow her. He knew better than that.

* * *

Anna stared out the window absently, the professor's lecturing was just background noise to her. Background noise that she tuned into every once in a while. No, Anna wasn't thinking about anything. Thinking about not thinking, to be exact. It was still much too early for her liking, there was no need to work her brain.

It wasn't snowing outside, but it was extremely cold to the ginger. The sky was painted with dark clouds, an unnatural dark. So dark the streetlights had to be turned on. Anna blew a stray hair out of her face, _' I want a very long nap.'_

Sadly she had four more classes after this and not nearly enough time in between them. The professor soon dismissed the class, leaving before the body of students could run him over.

Anna sauntered out of the small auditorium after the crowd died down. She had fifteen minutes till her next class started, but she had no idea what to do.

_'I guess I should go to the other building first',_ she stared distastefully at the ice ridden sidewalk outside the building door. Sadly after 3 minutes of staring, the ice wasn't budging. Anna grumbled and began her dangerous journey to Writing class. She had more than enough time to get there.

After slipping several times and almost crashing into a few people, she was finally in the building. Anna checked the time on her phone, she had seven minutes to waste.

"Why the hell is time moving so slow today?" She wasn't expecting a response.

"If you keep yourself busy time goes fast."

Anna looked up from her phone quickly, something she regretted doing right after. Murky green eyes and well groomed brown hair. He was as tall as Sven, but had a build like Marshall's. And a face so painfully familiar to the frightened redhead.

Her throat clamped shut, but her mind wanted to scream bloody murder. Anna swallowed down the need to run and wore her best smile, "Hello, Abram right? Long time no see."

His voice held a sickening similarity to his brother's, "Yes, that's right. It's been a while. Here, you dropped this." He held out a colorful looking pen. Anna took the pen with hidden caution, Abram could be very dangerous when he wanted to.

_'Wait, he's a South Isle Stallion, what is he doing here?' _A bit of panic began to fester inside her chest.

"So what are you doing here? I thought you went to school in the city", Anna silently prayed he didn't get kicked out for some obscene reason. She was satisfied with her drama-less life, especially without any Heisenbergs rolling in it.

Abram's eyes widened a little before he put on his best gentleman smile, "I was just scoping out the area y'know? For my other brothers, they got kicked out of South Isles already."

Her heart sunk at the statement, it nearly shattered when she caught the word "brothers."

Anna managed to keep her smile on though, "Brothers?"

"Yeah, the triplets remember?"

In Anna's opinion, the creepiest of the thirteen brothers. She laughed, "Oh! Liam, Olson, and Kurt right?" She was feeling pretty proud of herself at the moment. Abram couldn't tell how uncomfortable she was.

"Yep, it would be nice if you could give them a tour", his smile turned a little scheming, sending a shot of dread through the redhead's veins.

"Oh I'm sorry, my schedule is so full with work, I can't." Normally lying would turn Anna's tongue into a twisted mess, but it came so easily when she was in danger.

He looked a little defeated by the news, "That's alright then. It was nice talking to you Anna, Hans sends his apologies by the way." Abram began walking away before she could respond.

The redhead was glued to her spot, as if her bones were made of ice. Anna nearly lost her composure in the barely populated hall. In fit of rage and confusion she snapped the pen in her hand, _' This pen isn't even mine.'_

Anna checked her phone again, she was late for Writing.

* * *

It was now Calculus and the unnerved redhead still couldn't focus for her life. She couldn't seem to get her thoughts in order. The thick bar of chocolate lying at the bottom of her bag didn't help either. Jack gave it to her at the end of Psychology and told her it was a gift for "Evy". Those mixed feelings rose again and it took a lot of willpower for her not to throw it out. Or eat it herself.

Sadly it only furthered her sour mood. Anna furrowed her brows and kept doodling in her book, _' Why the hell is he giving her chocolates anyway? Distant neighbors don't randomly give each other chocolates.'_

The pressure on her pencil intensified, causing the tip to snap. The agitated ginger pouted, _' I have to deal with Kristoff, my apartment heater is on the fits, and my ex-monster's brothers are poking their heads into my life... but I'm fussing over delivering a gift to Elsa... for Jack.'_

Anna propped her elbow on the desk and grumbled to herself about priorities. She would kill for a distraction at the moment, even one of those fire drills they had in high school. Numbers were just so boring to her.

She pulled out another pencil as memories of yesterday came to mind. Elsa's offer was a definite yes, it was the "date" with Kristoff she had to think about. The redhead continued with her doodles, _' He asked for two weeks, two weeks to persuade me.'_

The movie itself left her a trembling mess. Whatever Kristoff planned had worked like a charm, she clung till him until they got to the car last night.

Anna grimaced at how well he knew her. At first Anna was going to turn the brute down, but he did make a good debate. He even confessed to get his points across. Being her best friend and all, he wouldn't even think about hurting her. The more she thought about it, the more it seemed nice and logical. So like the soft hearted pushover she was, Anna accepted. She did have a small crush on the loud but awkward man.

'_Two weeks won't hurt at all'_, she was wondered what he'll do for the time he has.

* * *

It was around 4:35 when she finally made it over to the Vynter's household. The whole house was like an imitation of the weather outside. Freezing and dark, the lights weren't even on in the house. Bits of frost caking the windows. The fact that the door was unlocked when she came didn't help at all.

Anna stumbled down the hall in a grouchy manner, "Where the hell are the light switches in this house?" The painting were starting to look a little demonic in the darkness, and after watching that scary movie yesterday, Anna wasn't having any of it.

Hell, she slept with the lights on last night. She could have sworn she saw a light switch back the way she came from, but what she thought was merely part of her imagination. The redhead was seeing things now, it was far too dark for her optics to function properly.

Anna's heart was picking up the pace now, "Alright, just calm down and take a seat. Your eyes will adjust, eventually." Talking to herself only made her feel crazier. She had a rough idea of where she was, by the useless rooms. She sat there for about a minute, which was until a very loud crash sounded close by.

Anna nearly screamed bloody murder, but opted to biting her tongue instead, _' Holy fuck...'_ Her heart was threatening to burst out of her chest and make a run for it. A small string of grumbling sounded after.

The source of noise was really close to the redhead's ears, making her heart beat faster._ 'Dear gods why did I agree to a scary movie yesterday? Maybe if I stay still the monster will go away...' _Anna cursed herself for trembling so much.

The creaking of a door nearly ripped her poor heart in two, but she remained as still as possible. Silence took over the hallway again. Anna stood up slowly. If she had to, she could easily make a run for it. All she needed was someone or something to set her off.

She bravely took a few steps forward, only to bump into something cold and hard. Very hard and cold, like a block of _ice_. Anna shrieked on instinct and started swinging.

"Whoa whoa- _Anna_! Anna calm down, it's Marshall!" Strong hands wrapped around her wrists as if they were sticks. The redhead came back to her senses quickly, embarrassment started flooding in.

"Shit I'm so sorry! Y-you scared me..." Her cheeks were turning pink in the darkness. The movie really did mess her up. Marshall quirked a brow before slowly releasing her wrists, "Am I really that scary?"

Teal eyes widened at the tone. He sounded a little hurt by the comment. Anna quickly tried to clarify, "No no! I'm just-just spooked from the movie yesterday. I know you wouldn't hurt anyone."

She couldn't see him at all, "U-um, Marshall, can you turn on the light?"

"Oh, sure."

The air turned a little warmer when Marshall moved away, light washed over the house soon after. Anna sighed in relief, "Oh thank gods."

A ghost of a smile was etched on his face, "That must have been a really scary movie."

"Or I'm just a big baby..."

Anna glanced at the gentle man tiredly, his cheek was bruised. She gasped, "Geez I'm sorry, did I do that?"

He touched his cheek absently, " Oh this? No, my sculpture fell on me. It's fine though."

She narrowed her eyes and got a closer look, " You sure? That's a pretty bad bruise."

He nodded, "Yes, thanks for caring though. It'll heal pretty quickly."

Anna shrugged, "Pfft, of course, I always care."

"Final-_fucking_-ly!" Olaf's boisterous voice echoed throughout the house. The poor guy had been cooped up in his room all day because of his unwavering fear of the dark. Anna giggled and yelled back, "Hi Olaf!"

The stairs cried under fast paced footsteps. Before she knew it Olaf was dragging her towards the living room, "Let's play Minecraft!"

Anna sat down on the couch and looked at him quizzically, "Alright..." She never really played Minecraft, before, but she knew it was a really popular game.

The redhead stared at the screen as peaceful music flowed from the speakers. Anna couldn't picture her war-crazed friend playing such a game, "So what's the plot?"

Olaf skimmed through the saved games before choosing the right one, "It's basically a survival building game. There's no winning or losing."

The game finally loaded, revealing a land of blocks. Anna narrowed her eyes at the screen, "every living thing in this game is composed of six blocks."

Olaf shrugged, he already had a house overflowing with supplies, "Spiders have eight blocks instead."

_'Of course'_, Anna rolled her eyes.

After about an hour the pair was completely wrapped up in the game. Olaf had turned up the volume over the course of time, sparing occasional glances at the stairs. _'Holy shit this is addictive'_, she was currently running away from three creepers and a zombie. The redhead never thought a bunch of digital blocks could be so intense.

The teen pouted, his plan didn't work. Normally Elsa would join in on his Minecraft adventures, but the ice queen was being quite difficult today. Olaf nudged Anna, "Soo... how was your date?"

Anna tensed up immediately. The guy knew which buttons to press, she'll give him that. "It wasn't a date, we were doing Movie Mondays long before I got this job", the assurance in her voice didn't help anything.

Light grey orbs locked on to her profile, "Mmhm, sure it wasn't."

The ginger squirmed uncomfortably. Thoughts from before began to swirl in her head, "It wasn't!"

"You sound a little guilty friend."

"I'm not guilty."

"But! You're unsure of yourself."

"My self-confidence is overflowing", one of the biggest lies she's ever told herself or anybody.

"I can tell you're lying", Olaf's sing song voice only fueled her cloud of mixed feelings.

Anna stood up abruptly, "I think I'll take a break, I'm starting to get a headache." Unknown to her, the young blonde was grinning victoriously as she headed upstairs. Anna had no idea what she was feeling at the moment. Annoyed, flustered, embarrassed, scared, and the list could go on.

It was a very bad flaw she had, the tendency to overthink things. She could be thinking of algebra and somehow relate it to koalas. Before she knew it, she was standing in front of a snowflake littered door.

Anna weighed the pros and cons of knocking, _' Comfort in presence versus chances of being turned away. Fuzzies versus future confusion... Hugs versus squirt gun… Hugs! But, she could be sleeping... Know what, fuck it.'_

The redhead did her signature knock and waited patiently for a sign of life. After a good minute she tried again, but still no response. Her heart sank a little at the indirect rejection. Without thinking Anna pressed her head against the white door and sighed. The negative feelings were growing stronger, _' Maybe she doesn't want to be bothered.'_

Low melodic notes broke the poor girl from her thoughts. Anna shuffled towards the source. The door to the music room wasn't fully closed, allowing her to shyly peek her head in.

The room was dimly lit compared to the rest of the house. Elsa was scanning the line of guitars on the wall, her back was facing the door. Anna crept in as quietly as possible and snuck up behind the blonde. Somehow the hyper-sensitized woman didn't suspect a thing, but Anna simply used it to her advantage.

Anna buried her face into Elsa's back despite the long wavy tresses that stood in the way. It was freezing, painfully freezing. But the redhead wasn't deterred, she was starting to like the strange temperature.

Elsa skin prickled under the new warmth, "What is it?" Not the nicest response she could muster, but better than completely shutting the redhead down. She was honestly the last person the blonde wanted to see, but she didn't have the heart to turn her away. Especially when she could sense the bouts of agitation and confusion behind her.

Her voice was muffled, "nice to see you too jerk face." The blonde was an unusual mixture of cold and softness. Anna ignored the cold for the most part. Elsa looked over shoulder, the normally cheery voice was crackling and sullen. "What's up?"

The redhead shook her head slowly, "bad day." Elsa's chest tightened when freckled hands clutched her sweater. She already could tell it was specifically a person, _' I'll skin that fucker, whoever did it.'_

Anna tugged harder, effectively turning the older woman around to face her. It appeared the blonde was having a bad day too, Elsa wasn't looking her in the eyes.

A frown weighed down her freckled face, "Els?" Her grip on the blonde's sweater tightened some. Elsa wasn't going to share, she didn't want to talk about it, "Just being a spoiled angry brat."

Anna couldn't force back smile, "so basically yourself?"

"I guess so. Now what's really going on?" The redhead rolled her eyes, Elsa doesn't allow things to get away that easily. Any thoughts of turning Elsa down flew out the window. Before she could think, Anna found herself wrapped loosely in the older girl's arms.

Security and delight washed over her as she hugged back, "just had to deal with an asshole and had a lot of classes, no big deal."

_'Maybe I downplayed it a little too much'_, Anna nestled her head against the blonde's shoulder. The bitter feeling disappeared when she was pulled closer into the embrace. Anna knew Elsa was going to work her way back to the subject later somehow. She liked to gather information. There was a small pause, before a low hum broke the silence. Anna wondered if she believed that was it.

"You smell weird, like Goldie Locks", there was a certain distaste in Elsa's tone. The redhead held back the need to whine when she pulled away, _' I fucking scrubbed yesterday and today! No one's sense of smell should be that good.' _

Elsa leaned against the grand piano and crossed her arms, "I guess the movie went well." A storm of feelings were forming in the back of her own mind. Anna took in the blonde's expression before smirking inwardly, _' Is she jealous?'_

The thought brightened up Anna's mood greatly, but she knew better than to think that... or so she thought. Anna played with her braid sheepishly, "The movie freaked me the fuck out, but he said he'd make it up to me over the next two weeks."

Elsa couldn't school her eyes into its neutral color, ice blue took over like a virus, "Cool." Unknown to her, the room turned 5 degrees colder than before. Cool indeed.

The redhead shyly kicked at the ground, pink colored her cheeks quickly, _' She's jealous.'_ Anna couldn't help but feel a little accomplished.

Her overall stature looked really intimidating to the younger girl as she glared at nothing. The chilled silence was starting to weigh down on Anna's shoulders, _' Cheer her up damn it.'_

The first thing that came to mind was the expensive looking hunk of chocolate. Her own good mood was gone again, replaced with the bitter feelings of suspicion and misplaced envy, _' Flipping Jack.'_

She pulled her nap sack off and dug out the chocolate bar. It weighed at least a pound, wrapped in powder blue paper with a card attached to it. Its rich sent permeated the room and made Anna's mouth water, _' where the hell do you even find chocolate bars this size? It's as thick as a small book.'_

She held the peace offering out reluctantly, "Jack wanted me to give this to you." Elsa snapped out of thoughts at the name. She stared at the package warily before taking it in her hands, his signature snowflakes were all over the package. Some even attached themselves to Anna's hand. The blonde grimaced, _' I'm in deeper than expected. I shouldn't care but...'_

She glanced up, taking in her soft freckled face and the appealing teal eyes, _' I'm a rather selfish person.'_

Elsa first opened the card, reading carefully. Anna tiptoed to read along. Sure it was nosy, but her curiosity won out. The blonde flipped it shut before Anna could read everything, but she did pick out a few words.

_**Sorry for last night.**_

_**It appears I came on a little too strong.**_

The slurred but eligible writing definitely belonged to Jack. It made Anna's blood simmer, but she wouldn't interfere, _' Distant neighbors alright.'_

Elsa slid the card safely in her back pocket and unwrapped the massive chocolate bar,_ ' Gods that's fucking beautiful.'_ Her eyes shifted upward, studying the younger girl, _'That's beautiful too...' _Anna had a hard time keeping her mouth shut and away from the cavity promising treat.

The blonde raised the bar up to her lips slowly, Anna's eyes followed intently. Elsa quirked a brow and waved the bar teasingly, making Anna's mouth water.

"Uh... I-uhm, please?" She clasped her hands together, a small sheepish smile splayed across her lips as pupils dilated. Elsa fought back a small blush, "Puppy dog face, really?"

The blonde rolled her eyes, Olaf has used that face so many times she's almost immune to it. Almost.

Elsa raised the bar again, making Anna panic, "Whoa-wait just, just like a square or something."

"Nope."

"Els!"

Anna latched on to arm desperately, her puppy dog face intensified into a heart wrenching pout, "pleaaase?"

The biggest mistake Elsa could ever make was looking into those pleading eyes. Heat threatened to set her face ablaze. "Fu-fine, _damn_. Stop making that face", the blonde broke the hunk into halves.

The redhead grinned, "You're the best." Incomprehensible grumbling followed, broadening her grin even more.

Elsa nibbled half-heartedly at her own piece of heaven. The chocolate was amazingly high quality, but she couldn't enjoy it as much as she enjoyed Anna's expression.

The younger woman was practically glowing with happiness, "I got a question." She was already half way through her share, Anna never really savored her food.

Elsa was still stationed against the grand piano, "Hm?"

"So uh, Olaf had his monthly check up yesterday. And I guess it was for his powers..."

Elsa swallowed hard, she took a little too much at once, "It is."

"And as part of my job I have to go with you guys."

The blonde quirked a brow. Anna seemed much more occupied with the cavity inducing food than asking the question. The chocolate smears on her lips and cheeks proved that the heat Elsa felt wasn't just in her head. She licked her lips curiously, she had a few smudges of her own, "Are you wondering if you have to go every time, _or_ are you asking about what happens?"

Anna looked up thoughtfully, she couldn't sort her thoughts out through the sugar induced haze, "both?"

Elsa rolled her eyes, "You don't have to go to all of Olaf and Marshall's appointments, but it's required that you go to all of mine."

The capricious blonde munched away quietly as Anna soaked in the information. She had to admit, the little weirdo was quite adorable. Her tongue peeked out and copper brows furrowed whenever she concentrated on something hard.

Elsa played with the blue paper absently, "Olaf gets some blood work done and such. Cardio, respiratory, IQ test and a session with the shrink. We all have sessions with the shrink."

"Why would he need an IQ test once a month?" Anna couldn't see how ice powers were connected to a person's intelligence. But it interested her enough to focus on something other than chocolate. Elsa didn't look up, "He couldn't sit still enough for an MRI scan or EEG test. So it's the best way to measure his brain."

The redhead nodded as confirmation. She was kind of glad that she was moving into the more serious parts of her job. Just stopping by seemed a little too easy, mediocre. Anna took a seat on the piano bench, "Doesn't seem like a lot... and that lasts an hour? What about Marshall?"

Her teal gaze was glued to her grumpy friend. Elsa's eyes were an unsettling steel again, but Anna could see fractals of ice blue seeping in, _' bad subject?'_

The blonde wracked her fingers through her hair, but it barely tamed the waves, "Yeah, around an hour and a half. Marshall gets a blood and urine sample taken, MRI, CAT scan, and a few other tests. I don't remember the names, but it takes 3 hours tops."

Anna absorbed the information like a sponge, for once she wished she could take notes. She could tell Elsa wasn't pleased at all with the monthly check ups, _' If I had to be tested and probed every month I wouldn't be too happy either.'_

Anna straightened up some and looked up at her grumpy friend. She didn't expect Elsa to be staring back. "Well, what testing do you have to go through?"

The unsettling neutrality in her eyes only fueled the redheads growing distaste for the checkups. If Elsa was being cold, then there definitely was something not humane about the procedures.

Elsa studied her carefully before swiping her thumb slowly against Anna's chocolate painted lips. A small smile threatened to breach the surface, but Elsa forced it down.

The redhead was going haywire, _' Heart. Gods. Why?'_ Anna was tittering on a very unstable fence between flushed and flustered. On one side she wanted to take a step towards the next level, but she also wanted to bite the blonde's thumb for avoiding the question.

Elsa pulled away before she could act. Anna's blush intensified greatly when she stuck her thumb in her mouth, "E-Elsa?"

"I can't take you seriously with chocolate smudged all over your face", she mumbled around the appendage.

Anna gave her a pointed look before wiping her face, _' You're so misleading it's ridiculous.'_ She still couldn't get her heart to slow down.

The redhead leaned against the piano grouchily, "You're avoiding my question."

"Actually you're way over your question limit."

Anna fought back the need to slam her head against the polished wood, "Fucking Elsa."

Elsa stroked her chin mockingly, "No, no... I don't believe Elsa is being fucked at the moment."

"Pfft, as if she'd ever get fucked."

"I beg to differ."

Anna could do nothing but glower at the amused blonde. Mixed feeling were starting to take root again.

She cleared her throat, "Anyways, about the deal yesterday. I decided to take you up on your offer."

Elsa quirked a brow, "Really?"

"Yep. Prepare to be stared at relentlessly."

"To be fair you already do that a lot", there was a small accusation in the blonde's tone. She decided to take a seat next to flushed friend on the piano bench.

"Artist_ admiration_! There's a difference", Anna was running out of ways to defend herself. Elsa merely shrugged, her condescending smirk fell into place. It was the blonde's lack of words that irritated her further, _' Jerk.'_

Anna swung her legs childishly under the bench. Now she had more things to worry about, but the Vynters were a good distraction from the Heisenberg brothers. _'You guys are more important to me... Those assholes can rot in hell.'_

"I'm flattered, but a little violent aren't we?"

"Sometimes we have to resort to violence when all tactics fail", Anna was mentally kicking herself for voicing her thoughts... once again. The bitter feeling was making its way back into her chest, she scowled.

"Sounds a little extreme for just a bunch of assholes." Elsa watched her intently. The younger girl has never showed so much hatred around her before. Elsa always preferred neutrality. That is, until someone threatens her brothers.

The redhead glared angrily at the keys before her, "Not when those assholes fucked up your life."

_'Especially the most infected, shit filled one of them all'_, Anna didn't say it out loud though. At least she hoped she didn't. It would only further the blonde's interest and she didn't want to go down that road. More for her own sake than Elsa's.

Elsa's gaze didn't falter one bit. Her companion was practically a second sun right inside her house. The redhead clearly didn't want to talk about it. Elsa was already starting to resent whoever made Anna angry, _' Fucked up her life... scars.'_ She wanted to console her badly, but for the first time in a while she was tongue tied.

Something fiery collided with her shoulder. The blonde wasn't sure if it was in her head, but she could have sworn she heard some sizzling, _'Hot hot hot hot.'_ Anna nestled her face against the purple knitted sweater, it cooled her down greatly. Physically and mentally, "Hey Els..."

A soft grunt beckoned her to continue. "Play me something", she mumbled.

Elsa normally would protest, but she figured it was the least she could do at the moment. She scooted a little closer to the center of the bench, closer to the heat that melted her frosted heart, "You like Chopin?"

She felt the redhead shrug. Anna sounded a little tired to her, "Don't know him, not a classical nerd."

Elsa smiled a little at the name and settled her hands into position, "Let me show you then."

Unknown to them, Olaf was smiling happily from behind the door, _' I should be a match maker.'_

* * *

**This chapter felt much shorter than it actually is, but a little eventful at least. We're treading into deeper waters. I hope it was at least satisfying. And thank you guys so much for all the amazing reviews ^_^**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for the long wait guys ^_^;; I've been a little spaced out lately. On the bright side it's kinda long.**

* * *

Chapter 22

I'm tired. So tired that tired isn't even a symptom to some greater problem in my jumbled life, but a part of my personality.

Hi! I'm Anna! I like drawing, chocolate, building snowmen, sandwiches, and chocolate! Describe myself using three words? Well I'm awkward, friendly, aand...

_Tired._

I small snore shook me out of my thoughts. I looked over at the near lifeless body next to me. Jack has been fast asleep ever since class started. I wonder how he's even passing this class. It wasn't as if he was missing much today, Mr. Jøn was giving a pointless lecture about inner happiness. Tired must be part of his personality too.

Now, I know Jack means no harm. He's a good guy, but there's a small part of me that wants to dislike him. Like, a lot. It was definitely the chocolate from yesterday... I mean, if Jack makes Elsa happy that's totally fine! It's not any of my business anyway, _right?_ Right.

I had to restrain myself from glaring at him. When I looked down his eyes were boring holes into mine. He lifted his hand in a small wave, music blared from his ear buds as usual. His voice was clear compared to the rest of the world, " hey feisty."

I waved back, " hey Jack."

Jack propped his chin on his arms, I could see bags under his eyes, "you gave her the package?"

"_We_ enjoyed the chocolate", whoa wait why did I emphasize we? Anna stop talking. His brows raised at the comment, they're a lot darker than his hair. Like, brown. I always thought he bleached his hair. But then again Olaf, Marshall, and Elsa have ridiculously light blonde hair and dark eyebrows... hmm.

"Evy shared?" Damn right she shared. I nodded brightly, a small swell of pride was forming in my chest. Why? I don't know, I'm being a retard.

"Yeah, why? She's shared before", alright tiger tone it down.

Jack shrugged, his voice was smooth as ever, "from what I know, Evy doesn't like to share her food. But we've shared a few drinks before. I like a lady who can hold her liquor." He ended his little declaration with a smirk.

Mixed feelings. Mixed feelings are back. I wasn't going to hide my distaste. "Well that's just lovely", I muttered.

"She's got a lovely set of hands too, I bet she work some magic with those."

Oh you have no idea... I glowered at him. It's these times when Jack is a little too forward about things.

He patted my shoulder in a brotherly way. Not sure why, but it feels like he's mocking me.

* * *

Art class was unusually quiet today, it was like a ghost town in there. But I didn't mind it at all. Right now I'm in Calculus with my current "suitor".

For the first time in a while he's actually focusing on his work, but he's smiling too... hm. At least he's in a good mood. We went out to breakfast earlier. _Which!_ Was awesome, might I add. It's been a while since I've had an actual meal. He cooked it and we went to a little bookstore by the ports to eat.

Ironic right? Since neither of us read. But it's one of my favorite people watching spots and the frozen fjord is beautiful. Honestly how he acts hasn't changed much since before. Unless he's trying to build up slowly. If that's the case then two we- _gah!_

I rubbed my side out of reflex, "huh?"

"You alright there?" He pointed at my notebook questionably. I drew a really long fucked up line across the page during my mind ranting.

_Great_.

I ripped the page out, "This class is putting me to sleep." The weather is what's really making me drowsy though. It's hasn't changes since yesterday. Which reminds me, I haven't told Kristoff about Abram... I'll tell him tomorrow, feeling pretty apathetic today. I don't want to ruin my somewhat okay mood.

Kristoff scratched his shoulder shyly, "How about you take a nap then?"

Me? Nap in class? I raised a brow suspiciously, "Isn't that your job?"

He rolled his eyes, but his smile was warm, "C'mon, I'll play look out and stuff."

Naps are good, like really good. "What about notes?"

Kris scooted his notebook a little closer. This... this is unreal. He's actually being productive today. Someone replaced Kristoff! Wait... there's reindeer doodles... He's still in there. "I must say, I'm impressed."

I crossed my arms on the table and nodded approvingly, "see you in 30 then."

He saluted, "night, dork."

Long story short, 30 minutes was _not_ enough.

It is _never_, enough.

I whined when another nudge connected with my side. "Get up, class is over", a little bit of humor and exasperation was in his voice. I don't want to get up...

Some foreign chuckles followed. That probably translated into something retarded outside my head. Big paws gripped my shoulders affectionately, "C'mon you can sleep in the car." But but...

"We can stop by Holly's." You mean the café place we go to a lot?

"Yep."

Ugh, fine.

I dragged my lazy butt out of the chair and clumsily pulled on my coat. If you haven't figured it out by now, I'm not very charming when I wake up. But Kristoff stood by patiently with my bag slung over his shoulder, smiling like a dork. I think if I really wanted him to, he'd give me a piggy back ride. Nah, I don't like to abuse power...

I pointed towards the door. My voice was coated in drowsiness, "to the bat-mobile!"

"Lead the way Robin."

"I'm Kyle Rayner!"

I could practically hear his eyes roll from behind me, "More like Guy Gardner."

"Ew no, he's a real prick. Even if he's strong."

As soon as we got in the car my cheeks were assaulted graciously by the heater. I fiddled with the radio, "Have you heard anything new about the fjord?"

Kristoff shifted the car in reverse and backed out the parking spot, "No, they haven't found anything new. But the scientists have been coming by more frequently. They spent like two hours cutting out some ice and took it back with them."

"Well it is weird, maybe nature is finally tired of us." I wouldn't be surprised, I peed in the fjord once as a kid. Don't judge me alright! I just really, really had to pee.

Kristoff grunted, "Well nature chose a funny way of killing us off." Yep, funny indeed.

I found a comfortable radio station. I have music on my iPhone, but nothing beats radio music. There's a certain nostalgic feel to it, not knowing what's going to come on next.

We had breakfast today... "Hey Kris, whatcha gonna do tomorrow?"

He glanced at me quickly, his smile was playful. The rosiness cheeks and nose only added to the charm. Kristoff always had a sort of boyishly handsome charm, "Why? Looking forward to it?"

I couldn't hold back a smile of my own, "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

"Well, I thought we could do some research at the library tomorrow. Then later we could head to the club."

My brows scrunched together. He knows I swore off clubs. My mood dampened a little, he could tell. Kristoff spoke up quickly, "It's not like dancing and sweaty bodies. It's far more relaxed."

Oh, alright then.

He continued in a less urgent tone, though he did sound unsure now, "There's a bar, but they also serve food. It's really like an underground music thing. Undiscovered bands or just random people go up and sing or play."

"So... like those cliché club places that are in books sometimes?" It actually sounds kind of cool. I always wanted to be in one of those books, finding love in the underground, connecting with misfits, settling down, having a family... oh how unrealistic it all seems now.

Kristoff gasped dramatically, "Feisty pants... actually reading a _book?_ Incredible."

I rolled my eyes, "I listen to audiobooks sometimes."

"Sometimes, quotation marks."

"Hey! Be nice. How'd you hear about it anyway? You're not much of a music lover." Kristoff could be encased in silence and he wouldn't give a damn. I squirmed around in my seat. It's been a while since I've been _out_ out, I forgot how to dress for that stuff. But if it's laid back then maybe some jeans and a nice top will suffice.

Kristoff pulled into a parking spot next to the sidewalk, "Jack works night shifts over there, he invited me to come."

Holly's is screaming my freaking name, "Oh, is he performing then?" Jack loves music, like with a burning passion. I've never heard him seriously sing before though. Well there's a first for everything.

He merely shrugged, "Probably."

* * *

Like a tard, I lost track of time at Holly's so now I'm an hour late to work. It's 4:00 pm now. I forgot how much Kris and I could talk. It was nice though. The front door was unlocked again, strangely.

A burglar or a serial killer could just walk in and stab everybody one day! But then again Marshall is ripped and Elsa has super ice powers and Olaf probably has the house rigged with booby traps... Yeah, they don't really need me.

I shucked off my coat and boots and made a bee line towards the living room. It smells sweet and warm, so a fire must be going, thankfully. The Minecraft menu was stationed on the screen, so Olaf was definitely nearby. I looked over the couch curiously. Yep, there's Olaf... and Elsa? Aww! They're asleep!

Elsa was sitting on the floor with her back against the couch, while Olaf sprawled across her lap. I wanna draw but I don't want to seem creepy... wait I have to draw, she's my model. I feel less guilty, now that I have an excuse.

I took a seat on the other side of the coffee table and pulls out my sketchbook. Let's use charcoal this time. Charcoal is awesome, but messy.

Olaf yawned and rolled over, his back faced me now. Elsa still hasn't moved at all, but the steady rise and fall of her chest proved she was asleep. Her arms were crossed lazily over her eyes. This shouldn't be hard to draw...

I started with by drawing her hands separately. Jack was right, she has really nice hands... but the type of magic he was insinuating wasn't exactly my cup of tea. My hands are a little jacked up due to my bad habits of almost literally eating away at my fingers. It's like the hangnails never end! And then after a while it turns into biting nails and actually ripping off bits of skin and... Yeah, let's not get into detail. It's not absolutely disgusting, just very _very_ unhealthy. Does anyone else do that? No? Just me? Kay.

I feel _so_ secure.

The sleeves of her sweater were pushed back, revealing pale skin and bone. Not a freckle in sight. Guess she's one of those lucky few with freckles only on their faces... buttholes. Perfectly freckled buttholes.

I scratched my forehead absently before continuing. Even when she's asleep she looks a little grumpy, but she had a relaxed glow about her. Like when she was acting really nice and possibly flirted a little... Possibly.

Olaf shifted again, muttering something about creepers. For some reason I can't seem to draw her sweater right. Baggy clothes are my enemy. Most people say they're easy to draw, I think they're a pain in the butt. I prefer nude models... n-not in a perverted way! I-I just, it's simpler okay!?

After a few more attempts I was starting to get very annoyed. I just might go over there and rip- _Anna_, calm down, it's just a sweater. I took a few deep breaths. Maybe if I ask her to take it off... but then that involves waking her up.

That seems kind of awkward. Waking a person up to take their clothes off, then asking them to pretend to sleep again... Okay, _really_ awkward. I've been drawing for like fifteen minutes now.

A shiver ran down my spine as I worked on her hands again. I looked up for reference.

_Fuck._

Where'd she go?

It's like she vanished into thin air. Maybe she really _is_ a genie of some sort... magic ice genie of the north mountain.

She couldn't have gotten that far, no one moves that fast. The scrapping of chairs confirmed my suspicion.

I wiped my hands on my pants and trotted into the kitchen quietly. Maybe I can scare her... Nope, it's empty.

Where the fuck did she go?

I checked behind the island, she wasn't there either. Alright seriously, where is she?

"Boo"

_Holyflippingfrackshlic_! I turned around and swung blindly.

Ow ow ow... I smashed my hand against granite. There was absolutely nothing there. I did a full 360 in my spot, there was nothing in the kitchen.

Absolutely nothing.

This is starting to freak me out, I still haven't recovered from that scary movie. My heart was starting to pick up the pace really quickly. I don't wanna die... I'm too young. Useless but young.

A cool breeze tickled my ear, it sounded lethargic, "Some creative vocabulary you got there."

I whipped around again, but nothing was there.

_Again._

A pathetic whimper escaped before I could catch it. Might I add that the only light in this house was coming from the fireplace? Which was in the other fucking room.

"E-Elsa?" I sound like a baby, a very scared baby. Get it together.

She hummed softly, confirming her existence. _Gods_ she was sitting down the entire time? How the hell did she even blend in to her surroundings like that...?

"Is this some type of perk to your power or something?" I, am not happy. I'm flustered. I almost had a heart attack.

Elsa propped her elbows on the table lazily. Her smile was small, but sweet with silent laughter, "yes actually." You adorable little jerk.

Her bangs were down and messy, hiding part of her face. I don't think you can count those as bangs anymore, so long... I rolled my eyes, "well that's just _lovely_."

Whatever she was going to say next was interrupted by a yawn. I caught something along the lines of chicken and shit. "... Did you just call me a chicken shit?"

Elsa rubbed her eyes childishly, that stupidly adorable smile was still there, "That I did."

I take partial offense to that! I crossed my arms defensively, "That doesn't even make sense." What type of defense was that? Get it together Anna.

"You were so scared you weren't even a chicken, but the shit that comes out of a chicken when it's scared. Hence, chicken shit."

Now that's just rude, "I wasn't that scared!"

"You looked like you were going to cry."

I-I... whatever! I could feel my cheeks heating up, "not my fault horror movies scare me." Isn't that like the point of horrors anyway? So my feelings are justified right? Right? Right.

Elsa's arms were splayed across the counter in a lifeless manner. Her head was down too. Is she dead? She looks dead. "You look dead."

A muffled reply, "I am very dead, on the inside."

I rolled my eyes, "Why am I not surprised?"

Despite all that she still looked in a better mood than yesterday. Well I'm in a better mood as well but still. I leaned over the counter hesitantly. Her bangs were covering her face completely. I still can't understand how she blended in so easily. Her hair stood out so much in the dark.

I could hear steady breathing. Don't tell me she fell asleep that quickly. That's not even a comfortable position.

"Els."

She groaned questionably. Well she's not fully asleep at least. Am I worried? Not really, "Maybe you should go take a nap?"

I waited a while, no response. She went back sleep again. Hm... Her armpits are wide open. I grinned at the thought. Elsa would probably freeze my hands though.

Or bury me in snow.

My body went on autopilot, I reached over hesitantly. I swear if my fingers start trembling... The strands weaved around my finger instantly, like silvery water. Her forehead was surprisingly warm against my hand.

Even here I could feel the energy humming sweetly beneath the surface, just like the ice from the other day. I pushed the locks back slowly. But my unexperienced hand couldn't catch all the hairs.

Gods it was like pulling back the veil on an angel. Even in the poor lighting I could see the perfect freckles across her nose and cheeks. From the long blonde lashes to her slightly parted lips. Maybe if I just...

Oh shit.

Her eyes cracked open just enough to see.

Move, move, move, damn it. Move!

I was frozen in place as her eyes opened fully. Immediately her gaze locked on to mine. Hell, maybe that was the only thing she could even see. I don't know how close I am.

But, was it worth it? Hell yeah. I could see the cocktail of blue that made up her eyes. The dim glow that just barely tinted those lashes a ghostly shade of blue. Even when she just woke up they were so bright and open. No... I don't think I'll ever want to ruin her good mood.

Elsa didn't move away, she didn't talk either. Just held me captive with her hypnotic stare. It took me a while to realize she was just as trapped as I was. We probably looked like idiots from afar. The silence wasn't awkward at all. My whole face felt like it was going to catch fire.

She quirked a brow, "artist admiration?" Her voice was thick with sleep.

Damn right it was.

I bit my lip nervously, her eyes flickered down before staring into mines again. My voice held its own uncertainty, "staring contest?"

I must be close as fuck, I could see her eyes slowly fill with amusement and... Something else? My hand was still tangled in her soft hair. That silent laughter was back, "I just like your eyes."

Gods damn it Elsa. Something tried to wrangle its way out of my throat. Whatever it was, it sounded like a dying mouse. Yeah, not very charming. I moved away at the speed of light.

Okay... so maybe we do flirt a little. So what? Friends do that.

Elsa yawned, her bangs were messed up again thanks to me. Maybe I should just use a camera. Take pictures of her here, then draw at home. She's proven to be a greater distraction than expected... I've proven to be a greater distraction, " Are you gonna die on me again?"

"Possibly", she slid out of her chair lazily, "I like naps."

A giggle escaped, "I've noticed." I rubbed my shoulder absently. I can't believe I actually considered kissing her back there. My lip found its way between my teeth again. Notice how we always have these moments in the dark...

Elsa padded towards the fridge, her words warped by another yawn, "Maybe I'll wake up if I eat something."

I leaned against the counter, my eyes were still adjusting to the dark. "Why are you so tired anyways?" She's usually a lot more active, if not fully awake at this time.

"7 hours of straight up Minecraft will do that to you."

Whoa, I had a headache after one hour yesterday, "mm, I never saw you as the Minecraft type."

Elsa hummed lowly and set a box of cereal and milk on the table. Oh cool, coco puffs. I haven't had those in years, "Hey."

"Hay is for horses."

I rolled my eyes, "Where's Marshall?" I honestly haven't seen him as much since his birthday, did something happen? I hope not...

She paused before continuing her search, "In his room."

I narrowed my eyes. That sounded suspicious, "Did you do something?" You probably did.

"No." Elsa sat down again with a big bowl and a spoon. I want some... wait, Marshall's more important. I turned around to fully face her. Her expression was back to its default, impish yet neutral. I frowned, "Really Elsa? Nothing?"

Her steel eyes left no clues, "Now, do you really wanna use your last question like that?" What? Oh... Damn it! Why are you so difficult? Is answering questions really _that_ bad? Geez. I growled, "If I found out you did something there will be consequences."

Yes Anna, very intimidating...

_Dork._

Elsa smirked, "Consequences?"

Stay strong lad, "Yeah!"

Oh no, now she's interested. I have no idea what I'm going to do. She already knows I'm a pushover, empty threats are expected. I grimaced as the laxative prank replayed itself in my head.

No... If I'm gonna do something I gotta choose wisely. Elsa is definitely not a force to be reckoned with. She quirked a brow, "consequences like?"

Uh... Um, "I'll... I'll mess up your room." Elsa doesn't like mess. There was a very awkward silence between us. She actually looked a little confused. Well shit, I'm confused too. I just said whatever came to mind. Too late now, just gotta role with it.

"You'll mess up my room."

"Yup."

She inclined her chin and crossed her arms over her chest. A wave of unspoken authority was starting to form around her,"... really?"

"You heard me", I tried to copy her, but I'm probably failing epically. Gods it feels like I just threatened my mother.

"Oh I heard you, I just don't think you got the balls."

I've been challenged, "I _so_ have the balls."

She looked up mockingly, like she was pretending to think, "No, I'm- I'm pretty sure you lack those."

I am the Dare Queen. Not just any dare queen, _The_ Dare Queen. Someone says I can't do it, first thing I'm gonna do is prove them wrong. Well... I mean there are _some_ exceptions to that rule, but still! "Get ready, you're going to be picking dirty laundry off the ceiling."

Stop egging her on damn it! Elsa stirred her cereal ominously. Her stare sent chills down my spine, "We'll see."

Now see, that's what intimidation looks like. Well, it shouldn't be that hard to fuck up her room. I do it so easily to my own. Olaf was still very much asleep on the floor. It must have been an intense gaming session.

I trotted up the stairs, luckily the light switch was close by. I forgot how bare the hallway actually is. I wasn't sure how to react when I saw Marshall's door. It was completely encased in ice, about 4 inches thick. The wall and floor around it was iced over as well. _Fucking Elsa..._

I inched my way towards the door carefully, "Marshall?" There was a prolonged silence before something hard thumped against the door. The hell!? A muffled groan came through. "Marshall!"

"Anna?"

He's alive! I almost slipped as I leaned against the door, "Are you alright? I heard something crash."

"I uh... I tried to ram into the door", He sounds so shy. Why must this guy be so cute?

"Brute force?" I couldn't help but smile.

Bits of defensiveness etched into his tone, "Well I don't have many options." Elsa really froze this door. I can't find any cracks or weak spots in the ice. She's efficient, I'll give her that.

"How long have you been stuck on there?" Kinda hoping for a good answer.

"Since this morning." Well shit. It's around 5:15 now... I frowned. Elsa and Marshall are still having a war. I just haven't been paying much attention to it. I don't even know what the little war is about.

I pressed a hand against the ice, rubbing my thumb against it aimlessly. It's surprisingly even and smooth. It responded with small tremors. I wonder if Elsa could feel this...

I kept rubbing, this time putting my whole hand in motion. The tremors increased in pace. Hey... it moved. The ice moved. It was a lot thinner where I was rubbing, but thicker near the top of the door.

"Hey Marsh."

"Yes?"

"Can you feel when someone touches your ice?" I decided to rub vigorously where the door knob was stationed. It took a while before Marsh responded, "Not really, Elsa might."

_Might,_ he said. What I'm about to try could be considered very weird. But if my theory is correct, it'll speed up the pace really quickly. I'm obligated to save the poor guy, it's my job...

The ice around the door knob was almost gone thanks to my handy skills... no comments on that. I leaned down and took a deep breath. Alright, here goes nothing. I'll probably pay dearly for this later, but! Here I go.

A small blush was making my way up my neck. Psh, she can't feel this. You're totally fine... Pray that I won't get stuck here too. I presses my tongue flat against the ice. It shifted away almost instantly. The tremors turned into a steady hum. Well, at least I know my plan works. Now I just gotta worry about after effects.

Oh please don't be able to feel this... I screwed my eyes shut and licked over the crack between the door and its frame. My suspicion grew some as the ice hummed louder under the touch. On the bright side... it's fading completely.

I took a few steps to the side of the door. I got as much ice off the crack as I could, "Alright Marsh, try now." I cringed as he through his weight against the door. The left over ice shattered as the door flew open.

Marshall stumbled a little, disbelief smudged across his face, "air never tasted so sweet."

I peeked into his room hesitantly. There weren't any windows in there. But more importantly, the whole room was iced over. How the hell did he even survive!? Like, wha- _Oh wait_, that's right. Not effected by cold.

But seriously, it's like an ice box in there, "Fucking Elsa."

Marshall rubbed his sore arm absently, "How did you thin the ice?"

Uh... Eh. I looked down sheepishly. I don't know why I'm blushing, it's just ice right? Right. Just ice. "Popsicle", I mumbled under my breath.

Ah, you see, Marshall's expressions are _very_ limited. So watching them shift from confusion, to realization, then amusement, then slight pity... astonishing but ominous. He rubbed his shoulder a little more, "I hope Elsa couldn't feel that."

Oh wow, I saved your _life_. At least offer some protection. Unless there's no protection you could offer... Marshall trudged towards the stairs, he was pretty tired.

"Where you going?" Elsa's down there. She'll destroy the poor guy with half frozen snowballs.

"I need a very long shower", He called back. I don't think that's a very good idea. Seeing that it involves water... and another door. I wish thee the best of luck, my fellow comrade.

I don't wanna go down there yet. What if she has like... a _snow monster_ waiting down there for me? Or an ice mini gun full of mini ice pellets. I shuddered at the thought.

What am I gonna do... oh yeah! Fuck up her room. Worry about my own demise later. Her door doesn't have a lock, so I could just walk right in.

I pushed the door open slowly and peeked inside. I can't find the light switch in here. Wait, she doesn't have a ceiling light.

_Wonderful._

There should be a lamp around here somewhere. Maybe on her desk. I closed the door behind shuffled across the room cautiously. If I could get in so easily there definitely must be something set up in here for me.

After some fumbling I found the switch to the lamp. Let there be light! Haha... I looked around.

Everything is so orderly in here. Even her reading nook. The chaotic mess of pillows had some sort of pattern to it... Orderly chaos. Looks like our impish friend has a thing for controlled environments.

Sucks for her.

I grinned deviously and swiped her cup of pens off the desk. Watching them scatter with a satisfying clanks. Being a cat never felt so sweet. Oh look, a neatly stacked pile of papers... _Ooh_, they're typed. It's not numbered either. It would suck if someone just accidentally _scattered them across the room._

Elsa V. Vynter, it has a nice ring to it. What's her middle name? I hope it's something ridiculous. This actually looks kind of important, I think I'll leave it alone. The second pile on the other hand, those are numbered. I plopped down in Elsa's swirly chair and placed the numbered papers in my lap.

The Evolution of Architecture, 30 pages long. That sounds boring and like a lot of work. I giggled and rolled the chair around, leaving a trail of papers in my wake. Oh well!

Let's see what else I can mess up on her desk. Post-it notes, more organized pencils, protractors, rulers, her laptop, notebooks, weird tab thingies... A shit eating grin threatened to split my face open.

I found the chalk.

* * *

By the time I was finished all the walls were covered in post-it notes with "dickbutt" drawn on them, pillows were thrown all over the place, textbook and notebooks were hidden in the mess, more pencils scattered the floor, all her protractors were tapped together in a tangled mess hanging off the ceiling- _don't_ ask how I got up there, crushed chalk was dusted all over her black carpet, all her bookmarks are stacked neatly on the desk, and her bed is completely effed up.

Something feels like its missing though... I spun around in the chair. I didn't touch her pile of important papers, the blue prints on the walls, and the array of empty bottles under desk. I still don't understand why she drinks if she can't get drunk... Well actually, I haven't seen her with a beer for a while. At least not in front of me.

But with _Jack_, apparently.

I couldn't help but scowl. I'm not even sure about their relationship. They're obviously not distant neighbors... Well maybe they were, but Jack decided to become friendly. _Wait-_ why do I care? I don't care. They're grown, consenting adults. Older than me obviously! They have the right to see who they please.

Ah, now I remember. Dirty laundry on the ceiling. I pushed the chair over towards the hamper. Papers crinkled under the wheels. I froze just when I was about to open the lid. What if... what if there's underwear in there. Stupid, of course there's underwear in the damn hamper.

I feel like pervert now...

But then again, Elsa takes certain things literally. So if there's no laundry, I lost. Straighten up soldier, this is for the war... I took a deep breath before raising the lid slowly.

_Holyshitthereareglowingeyeballs_.

I slammed the lid shut before the demon could escape. My heart was beating a thousand miles per second. It thumped around angrily and yowled. Wait... oh! It's that cat uhm, Marshmallow. Yeah that's it.

Stupid demon cat can rot in there for all I care.

The lights suddenly flicked off, encasing the room in darkness. I hope the light bulb just went out. The evil spirits in Elsa's room aren't mad at me, right? Marshmallow sprung out of the hamper as soon as I loosened my grip. I nearly fell out of the chair at the motion.

The room turned a lot colder than before, a cool breeze was starting to pick up. Oh shit what if there really are spirits in Elsa's room? My skin felt prickly at the thought. Fear was clawing its way up my throat. Have I ever told you how much I hate horror movies? They _really_ get my imagination going.

I swallowed thickly and tried to look around, but everything was pitch black to me. I wanted to crawl under the bed and cry but y'know... I don't know where the bed _even is_. Marshmallow was hissing and running around like crazy. I held back the need to scream but a whimper slipped out instead.

Holy shit I really am going to die this time.

Tears pricked in my eyes as I hugged my knees to my chest. The demon cat whined before everything became dead silent again. The room got even colder than before. The spirits killed Marshmallow!

Remember Anna, remain silent. _Don't. Move. A muscle._ All I could hear was my heart beat pounding in my ears.

I almost screamed at the sound of crinkling paper. Another chilly breeze passed through the room. Alright... think clearly. Who could-_mmph!_

This time I did scream. Freezing cold hands clamped over my mouth and dragged me on to the bed with incredible speed. Before I could do anything I felt myself flip over and something freezing sit on my back. My heart did a nose dive into my stomach.

Rape?

Oh please no... no no no. The only person that flashed through my mind was that self-righteous monster. I choked back a sob. No, it can't be Hans. Hans can't get in here. This house is protected by the government. He's not allowed to even set foot on the front lawn.

Think clearly Anna, this isn't the time to panic.

I'm on my stomach, my hands are free, my captor is on my back and a lot stronger than me, it's pitch black, Marshmallows dead, and I'm about to bawl me eyes out. I tried to turn over but the person added more weight on my back.

"Geez you're heavy." Oops... that didn't mean to slip out.

There was a slight pause before my armpits were assaulted by the _coldest_ fucking fingers in the world. A slew off embarrassing noises escaped my mouth. I thrashed around, but the captor only tightened its thighs around my sides.

I'm gonna die from freaking asphyxiation.

My lungs burned from laughing so hard, I could feel the tears streak my cheeks. I could make out glowing blue eyes through my blurry vision. Fucking Elsa...

I gasped between giggling fits, "Aha-a-Alright! _I'm sorry!_ _Fuck!_" Whenever I swatted her hand away she found another place to viciously tickle. I couldn't see but I bet she has the most devious smile on the planet right now. Her words were punctuated with random assaults.

Ribs, "I."

Stomach, "Don't."

Sides, "Think."

Neck, how the hell does she know my neck is ticklish, "You."

Back to pits again, "Are."

I'm gonna piss myself if she keeps this up, then her bed will really be effed up.

I managed to grab her wrists. Trust me I held on for dear life and kept them as far away as possible. I took advantage of the adrenaline high and flipped our positions.

I grinned victoriously at my work, taking in as much air as I could, "You're right, I'm not." I had her wrists pinned to the bed. It was much too dark for me to see, but I could make out the basic outline of things and the dim glow of her eyes. Gods those eyes. They held so much determination.

It's these moments when I feel a little proud of myself, but deep down I know she's letting me win. Elsa shifted below me. All I could hear was the slithering of fabric and her undecipherable grumbling. My skin tingled from the movement. I guess the loss of sight is making me hyper aware of things. Out of reflexes I tightened my grip.

I looked up curiously, the glowing orbs were a little below my head now. Elsa wiggled her hands. "You wanna let go", she deadpanned.

"Uh, no. No not really." What if she starts tickling me again? She still looks vengeful...

Elsa rolled her eyes, or at least I think she did. She appeared eerily calm for a person who just got their roomed messed up for no apparent reason. If the lights were on this would probably be an awkward position. I narrowed my eyes, "I feel like... you're letting me off too easily."

I could practically hear her smirking, "Oh really?"

Wait... Anna shut up, don't egg her on, "N-not that _this_ an already justified punishment that is. I-I mean for someone like y-you this seems pretty uh... merciful." Fuck, why am I stuttering? Why did I even word it like that?

She hummed lowly, "True..."

True? That's all she's going to say? I'm flipping the flip out for nothing. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. As soon as I let my guard down her wrists slipped out of my grasp.

_Crap._

I flinched, such a stupid mistake. My own skin was prickling all over with expectancy. Y'know, like when something is coming but you don't know when? Not like… in the kinky way though, just to be clear…

When I looked up again her gaze had turned predatory, "I never said I was finished with you. I could get you today, maybe tomorrow, or maybe a week from now. But I will get my revenge." The weight shifted again. I feel utterly small in her presence. I hate this scare tactic.

I chuckled nervously and inched away some, but ended up bumping into what feels like her knee. I forget how much taller she is than me. Well I now know that she's between my legs, "Now now, I think getting the shit scared out of me and almost dying from laughter was good enough. Let's just uh... bury the hatchet."

"You molest my ice, destroy my property, set free my prisoner, and expect to walk _away_?"

Alright, when you say it like _that_... I shrugged sheepishly, "I was kinda hoping you couldn't feel that first part... To be fair I was saving Marshall from the evil Ice Queen."

Now I feel kinda awkward. Was that like a full body experience or did the ice like correspond with parts of her body? I don't think I should ask, nor do I want to. Well… I _kinda _do, but for the sake of both of our humanities, I won't.

The atmosphere turned menacing, "The Ice Queen isn't pleased with your fuckery." A chill ran down my spine. Now that, is what I was expecting. She sounds mad.

I clasped my hands together, "A thousand apologies your majesty." Please don't kick my ass. Her stare was intimidating... if looks could kill.

My knees ache a little. I'm hovering over her, like a space ship about to land... on her stomach I presume. Hmm, I've been pushing a lot of buttons today. Should I push some more?

Yeah, let's.

I didn't _sit_ down, I _fell_ down. On her stomach, just as I predicted. I never thought hearing her go _unf_ would be satisfying. Yep, this ass is definitely getting kicked later.

I could feel her growling below me, "You're trekking on thin ice _pleb_."

I stretched my legs out comfortably, my feet connected with what I guess are her arms. "I got nothing to lose."

"You got a lot more than you think." What's that supposed to mean?

"Like?"

There was a small pause, "No, you're right. You have nothing."

_Gee_, thanks. I rolled my eyes, "I think I'll stay here then."

Surprisingly she didn't put up much of an effort. It was strange, feeling muscle and energy tense and stir below me. "Thank gods that time is over", she muttered. I almost didn't catch it, but the lack of vision made my hearing better. What time?

"This is child abuse", she spoke up before I could ask.

Haha what? "You're three years older than me", I giggled.

"But you're the babysitter, you aren't supposed to abuse the kids", there was a certain petulance in her tone.

"Oh please, you're a big girl."

"I'm a 4 year old by heart." That made me roll my eyes. More like a 104 year old.

"Well then I'm just doing my job... Sitting on a big baby."

She paused before grumbling irritably to herself. I grinned triumph, the silver tongued beast has been left speechless. My ass is now freezing but that's a small price to pay for victory.

We lapsed into awkward silence after that. Elsa had closed her eyes, so absolute darkness took hold again. Please tell me she didn't fall asleep again. Even after all that I still couldn't shake this gnawing feeling in my chest. Before I knew it, fear was spreading through my veins like a wild fire again. I don't like silence, it leaves me to my over active imagination. And of course, the first thing that popped up just had to be the Heisenbergs.

Not all of them are sociopathic weirdoes, but they're all a little... off key. It just so happens that the ones that are interested in me are sociopathic weirdoes. Abram, Kurt, Liam, Olson, and Hans. Those four to be exact. Well... Just Hans really, the other four are his followers. He's the youngest out of the thirteen brothers. Of course they all didn't come from the same mom. His dad has some serious commitment issues, I never met him though. Hans's dad never had time for anyone, he's a really successful man.

I thought I was finished with them after senior year but I guess I was wrong. I have nothing but blood and tears to give... what else could they want from me?

I tried focusing on the positives but they just seemed to disappear into the black abyss. I don't think I can go through the mental abuse again. The mental _and_ physical abuse.

My scars suddenly itched from the memories. Four years and I'm still traumatized... I exhaled shakily and clutched the wool sweater below. Reel yourself in Anna, he can't touch you now.

"Mmm", Elsa groaned. I could practically feel her body turn on again. Like gears in a clock. The best I could muster was a weak smile, "You really like to sleep."

Her voice was groggy, "Well I require a lot of energy. I'll either eat a lot, or sleep a lot. The latter makes me less fat." Less fat? I've yet to see an _inch_ of misplaced fat on you.

"Sounds reasonable", my voice is unusually crackly.

Sleepy blues finally peeked through the darkness. It brought some relief to me. Elsa sat up quickly, I ended up sliding onto her hips. Under normal circumstances, I would be flushed but...

Her eyes were now alert with traces of worry. Is there something on my face?

"Yeah, you dork. You're crying", her fingertips grazed my cheek gently, as if she was expecting me to swat her away. I am? I wiped my cheek, more tears replaced the old ones.

"Oh, well look at that. I guess I am", a poor attempt at lightening the mood. Elsa obviously wasn't pleased by the statement. I reached out hesitantly, my hands connected with cold shoulders almost instantly. Elsa's really close, "I'm fine, honestly. Just some bad memories."

_Lies._

_You're not fine at all._

_She knows it's not fine._

The cold around me turned into sweet warmth, it made me feel a little better. I leaned forward cautiously and wrapped my arms around her neck. My head almost bumped into hers, but that's not exactly my fault. Since I'm practically blind.

_I didn't ask this time._

_I didn't feel the need to._

After a tense moment of awkwardness, she returned my dorkish fumbling with grace. Her chin settled on my shoulder as she pulled me into a hug. "I don't believe you", she muttered.

I don't think, she'll ever understand how much this helps at the moment. She may not be super strong, or a lifelong friend, but I feel so much better. Detached from the world. Elsa's hugs are my little get away. The triplets will be transferring at some point, probably very soon. But right now I'm going to enjoy the time I have. Whatever I feel, I don't want that to go away.

I couldn't help but smile, "I'm sorry, I just… I don't want to explain right now."

"I'll wait as long as you need me to." Another round of butterflies invaded my insides. That's all I really needed to hear.

The white noise beneath her skin was slowly lulling me to sleep. I wonder if she can hear her own powers. Does it ever bother her? Maybe Elsa just ignores it. Or maybe it works like blood for her. Blinking is weird, at this point I can't tell if my eyes are open or closed. Either way I see pitch black, it still scares me a little.

"Uhm, Elsa..."

"Hmm?"

"Can you, by any chance um... turn on the light?" She shifted a little, by instinct I tightened my grip.

I didn't have to look at her face, I could tell she had an eyebrow raised, "You're gonna have to get up ma'am."

"Don't leave me..." The hell, I sound like a child. Heart wrenching silence came right after that. Well, I uh... uhm, aha. I may be a _wee_ bit, well...

First there was a snort. Then another. Don't you dare. _I swear_\- She broke into a full hearted laugh, "You're afraid of the fucking dark."

I pouted angrily and thumped her hard on the back, "It's not funny!" Oh but she found it hilarious, "Who's the big baby know huh?"

My face turned beet red, I wasn't going to indulge. I didn't pay much attention to it before because she distracted me from it. But now I'm hyper-aware of it. Her laughter died down, but I could still hear traces in her voice, "How exactly am I supposed to turn the light on then?"

"I dunno, you're the smart one", I was still pouting in embarrassment. Thank gods she can't see my face right now. My voice was still a little thick with unheard sobs.

Elsa hummed thoughtfully, sending vibrations into my shoulder. I suppressed the need to shudder. True, I am a little scared of the dark, but... I also didn't want this hug to end.

I wanted this one to last as long as I needed it to. The room lit up slowly, almost magically. About a hundred snowflakes were suspended in the air, large enough to make out the simple details. They were all glowing brightly against the dark and mess. Blue, purple, and a few were white.

A dopey smile made its way across my face. I reached out hesitantly and tapped a snowflake nearby. It twirled and drifted away slowly. This is magical... beautiful. She's beautiful.

Her blunt tone snapped me out of my thoughts, "How did you manage to tape my measuring tools into a ball and _hang it_ from the _ceiling_?"

I grinned and wrapped my legs loosely around her waist, "I'm a girl of many talents."

"... Does that involve drawing these crude images exactly alike one thousand times?"

"You mean dickbutt?"

"I believe so", her uncertainty is strangely adorable.

"Then yes, yes it is."

* * *

_Elsa yawned loudly. She wasn't very fond of the male gender, but she had to admit. Michael C. Hall was a mighty fine specimen. She was lounging lazily on the couch. Dexter was playing on the flat screen TV._

_"Debra dies y'know."_

_'You asshole...' the blonde decided not to give him the luxury of a response. Jack pushed her legs off the couch and plopped down almost clumsily. Another area the two differed in, Elsa always had a bit of grace in the simplest of movements._

_Elsa merely stretched her legs across the couch again, occupying Jack's lap as well. The man shrugged and reached for the unopened beer on the counter._

_He observed her carefully before speaking up again, "Are you still mad at me?" There was something childish about the question._

_She sighed heavily, "I'm not mad at you for being honest."_

_"But you are mad at yourself." He quickly slurped up the foam before it could drop on her legs. Elsa rolled her eyes._

_"What do you want Jack?" She didn't want another conversation about their personal lives. Honestly all she wanted to do was kick the can in the poor guys face._

_After Anna had left the blonde's tidy tendencies kicked in. She'd spent 2 hours piecing her room back together, devising a cunning edge plan for getting back at the boisterous ginger. Elsa's tolerance for anything and anyone dwindled after that._

_Jack shrugged innocently, "Just want to have a beer with my friend."_

_Steel eyes narrowed incredulously at the man, "That's not why you came here. You have purpose in your visits."_

_He smiled and placed the can on the coffee table. "True. Actually..." Jack patted her legs, she withdrew them so he could stand, "I'm gonna fulfill that purpose right now."_

_He trotted up the creaking stairs with speed. Elsa paid no mind to it though, deep down she knew the strange guy was harmless. Jack came back with a guitar case moments later._

_The blonde was starting to second guess her judgment, "Why...?"_

_Jack didn't sit back down, instead he picked up the can once more, "I'm playing at my job tomorrow, getting brownie points with my boss."_

_Elsa sat up slowly, her suspicion was growing rapidly, "I'm positive you have a guitar of your own."_

_He took a long sip before answering, "I do, but it's broken. And the guitars at work lack sentimental value."_

_The word "sentimental" set alarm bells off in the blondes head. She was about ready to freeze Jack's lips to the can- but alas he was immune to her powers, "Put. It. Back."_

_He automatically turned pleading, "Come on, just for one night." The white-haired man was slowly inching his way towards the hall. He was stopped short by an icy grip on his hood._

_If he was any normal person, Jack would have returned the guitar right there. Steel clashed against ice blue in a wordless battle. Elsa's patience finally broke. Each word was pronounced as slowly and clearly as possible, "You'll bring it back directly after the show."_

_"Oor, you can come to the show with me and see that your guitar is cared for", even he sounded a little unsure of the idea._

_Elsa blanched immediately at the thought, "No."_

_"Why not?"_

_"No."_

_"Els-"_

_"Jack."_

_Jack rolled his eyes, "You're afraid of being overwhelmed, I understand. But I also know, that you are curious."_

_Elsa remained silent._

_He leaned down slowly, until he was at the same eye level as her, "I can teach you how to walk the streets and say, this world is beautiful."_

_She glowered at him darkly, ' This world is ugly.' Elsa's grip tightened, the man knew which buttons to press. She rolled her eyes, "All I want is my guitar back."_

_Jack shrugged, "You'll get to carry it home once I'm done at the show. Otherwise, you're not getting it back."_

_The blonde was starting to consider fighting the guy, but he was obviously much stronger. Being a hockey player and such._

_I can teach you how to walk the streets._

_Elsa released her grip irritably, "Fine."_

_Jack smiled brightly and fished something out of his pocket. He placed it on the coffee table, "I'll pick you up at 8."_

_The man was already down the hallway before Elsa could change her mind, "Thanks Evy!" The front door slammed shut._

_Elsa glared in his general direction before picking up the foreign object. It was an MP3 player. A very cheap one to be fair. It even had a pair of earbuds wrapped around the object._

_She always thought of buying one herself, but she rarely ever went out the house. So a mini music player was virtually useless to her. Elsa turned it on anyway and skimmed through the music on there._

_She was familiar with some of the bands, "What do I need this for?"_

* * *

**The Elsa-abuse is a little strong in this one. I think... "Fucking Elsa" will be Anna's new catch phrase whenever stuff happens... Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. And thank you all so much for following along and dropping bits of encouragement along the way ^_^**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here it is, sorry it took so long :P Thanks for waiting.**

**And thanks for pointing out that typo skye, it was supposed to say 3 years in the last chapter as well. Sorry for the confusion. ^_^;;**

* * *

Chapter 23

Marshall sped through his daily routine faster than usual. The bag's chain whined and creaked under the force. Elsa was sitting cross legged on the bench nearby.

_Jab. Cross. Jab. Uppercut. Jab._

She wasn't expecting to find the gentle giant this late at night- or early in the morning. 3:30 a.m. to be exact. This was her work out time. Elsa wasn't nocturnal, she just slept whenever she wanted. The blonde noticed the veins of ice spreading across the bag with every hit. Like a fast acting virus.

_Cross. Left hook. Uppercut. Left hook._

Marshall was completely unaware of the havoc he was wreaking on the unfortunate punching bag. It was made for a job, but a job not as brutal as this. Bits of ice fell to the floor as the force increased. Elsa inched back some, her predictions were looking pretty close to coming true.

_Cross. Jab. Cross. Cross. Jab.  
_

It was obvious that the man wasn't letting up anytime soon. When it came to exercise he was anything but gentle. The bag had turned completely into ice over the small amount of time.

_Jab. Cross. Jab. Cross. Jab. Cross._

Even the mat below began to frost over. The older blonde glanced between the victim and the suspect curiously, "Marshmallow?"

_Jab. Cross. Jab. Right hook. Left hook._

He reeled back and delivered a round kick with incredible force and a distressed grunt. Frozen chunks scattered and crashed along. Marshall stepped back with slight horror and confusion. It was the fourth time this week and he was down to his last two remains.

The frozen carcass of the bag swung tauntingly in front of him. Elsa watched with displeasure as he wracked a hand through his frosted hair. She stood up and strolled over to the man.

Marshall turned to face her, he was vulnerable and raw. Something only Elsa was allowed to see and comprehend. "Am I scary?" He said.

Elsa's eyes widened at the sudden question, _'One does not simply destroy a punching bag then ask such a question.'_

She never found the man scary, even though he had out grown her a few years back. He was almost as tall as their father, if he was still present that is. She reached up slowly and cupped his clammy cheek, "I don't think you're scary."

His eyes were focused on the splotches of blood seeping through his bandages. It wasn't much of a concern to him, they would heal in an hour. Those charcoal eyes were pitch black with so much emotion it pained Elsa.

She cupped his other cheek softly and looked in his eyes, "You are not scary."

Marshall glanced up quickly before staring at his hands again, "Please don't lie, it's not beneficial to anyone."

If she was normal, her hands would have already turned to ice. An unwanted quirk they obtained when emotionally taxed, freezing things and such. Elsa frowned, " It's not that you're scary, you just come off as cold to others."

"And that's not your fault", she quickly added. Marshall scowled angrily, his self-distaste was beginning to fester. Frozen fractals expanded and morphed along the floor around them. It didn't glow, or take any specific shape.

It was a blank slate, dull and slippery as any other ice. But it was his ice, and like him it held no true shape or form. Her voice took a much softer, motherly tone, "and that's not your fault."

"Then who's is it?"

Elsa had yet to decide that herself. Who could she blame for the curse that lies beneath her skin? Years spent isolating herself in cowardice? The restrictions she had to place upon herself?

"Well?" He was growing impatient, even though the answer was obvious. The gentle man was disturbed, deeply disturbed by his lack of response to the world.

It wasn't that Marshall could not feel, it's simply that he couldn't convey what he felt. He didn't understand what it meant to be himself, his own person. The distressed man did everything in his power to fill the emotional gap as a child. Cooking, hunting, sports, good behavior, and nothing less than 95 as grades.

He became the star child, every parents dream. But the longing was still evident in their prideful smiles.

Except with Elsa of course, she was always around to tease and mock him to the breaking point. Marshall secretly enjoyed it, the chasing and yelling was a relief to him. Then Olaf came along as well. The ability to react on his own accord. But now he had another he could act freely with- or at least partially, the new caretaker.

His older sister never pressed him about affection, Marshall was allowed to move at his own pace with her. Not once have they hugged since the young man had entered the family. He leaned into the touch, he needed someone to tell him how to act, what to do, "well?"

Elsa was waist deep in his pained stare, "All questions have answers, but sometimes things are best left unsaid."

He smiled weakly, "Then I'll keep using the wrong answer until I get the right one."

The older blonde pulled away slowly, concern was still coursing through her veins, "Tell a lie long enough and you'll believe it's true."

Marshall shrugged and kicked a stray chunk of ice. After a while he spoke again, "I'm right, you know."

Silence.

"About Anna."

She glowered at him, her tongue was still in knots. The blonde couldn't seem to find her words these days.

He wasn't sure how to word it without arousing her fears, "You care about her, a lot." Specific words like _"crush"_ or _"relationships"_ were triggers to his sister.

Elsa scoffed, "I never said you were wrong. I just, it's... I don't- _I'm..._ Fuck. Marshall, leave it alone." Her cheeks were slowly turning pink. He remained silent, irritating Elsa further than needed, "I don't... I don't want to fuck up- fuck _her_ up. It's hard to explain..."

The shaky breath and chilling air set alarm bells off in the man's head, "That's alright, take as much time as you need."

He reached over hesitantly and clasped her shoulder, his eyes were strangely comforting, "I'm just glad that you are not turning like him..."

Simple mentions of "his" existence brought a round of painful memories upon the two. Neither of them wanted to relive the past.

Elsa smiled weakly, _'not yet.'_

* * *

"I seriously cannot believe you."

Kristoff raised his shoulders defensively, "I'm so serious right now."

Anna chuckled, "C'mon Kris, let's be honest here. We both know you would have hightailed it out of there if a bear came running at you."

After a nice brunch, a few hard hours of straight up research, and goofing off; the pair was making their way up the North Mountain. The blonde brute did promise a good time and he did not disappoint, "I swear! Shot him right in the chest."

Anna even appreciated some of the small compliments and affectionate gestures. It made her feel special. She laughed, "I don't believe you for a second."

"Just look at my keychain, Grand Pabbie let me keep his tooth as a reward", there was in fact a menacing yellow tooth dangling from his ignition key. It looked fake to her.

She rolled her eyes, "You definitely got that from the dollar store. I could have sworn I saw one just like that back there."

Kristoff was a little hurt by the lack of faith, but Anna's smile and laughter made everything better. His dorky grin was threatening to become permanent along with the blush on his face, "Such little faith."

"If you really did shoot the bear, I would have heard about it right away", Anna knew the man a little too well.

He rolled his eyes, "Now if I told you every story then I wouldn't have any material for later... plus I uh, didn't want to be scolded again."

Anna narrowed her eyes on his profile, she didn't like the sound of that, "Scolded about what?"

They were nearing the Vynter's cage. Kristoff silently cursed himself for spilling the beans, "I uh, got clawed by the bear."

The car air turned thick with unvoiced betrayal and annoyance. Anna didn't like being out of the loop. More importantly, not knowing when her friends were in danger.

The brute quickly tried to ease the upcoming blow, "It wasn't serious! Just a flesh wound, nothing vital got damaged. You know us hockey players haha, we're like crash dummies- _ow!_ Geez!"

Kristoff rubbed at the sore bicep. Anna slouched in her seat like petulant child, "That's not fair Kris, family tells family stuff."

There was a small pause before he bluntly stated, "You just want to see the scar."

The redhead grinned, "I bet it looks pretty cool."

Her smile was contagious, "It is pretty fucking badass."

The tan rust bucket slowed to a stop in front of the mansion. Anna reached over and gave Kristoff a quick squeeze, "I had fun earlier, see you at 7?"

His blush intensified at the gesture, but he returned it anyway, "Yep, be ready. I heard the seats fill up fast."

The golden haired man wasn't expecting a chaste kiss on the cheek, "Bye Kris." Anna was already out the car before he could retaliate.

It was snowing lightly outside, a nice change of pace from the dark dreary days from before. The weather had a more Christmas-y feel to it. Anna did her signature knock, despite knowing about the doorbell. It just felt natural to her that way.

What she didn't expect, was the faint sound of giggling from the other side of the door. Unfamiliar giggling.

"I have never looked at it in such a way. It makes much sense, yes?" the foreign voice was accented and obviously female. Anna still couldn't place her finger on its origins. The door finally glided open, revealing the intruder and its host. Elsa chuckled, "The beauty and flaw of perception. Oh, Freckles, you're early today."

Anna smiled and hummed lightly. Though behind her façade was a storm of questions, _'Who? Why? Why is she here? Do I know her? Why is Elsa comfortable? I thought she despised people? Another "Jack"? Elsa's smiling? What?'  
_

The intruder was quite pretty in Anna's opinion. Curious sky blue eyes and rosy cheeks were framed by long lashes and deep brown hair. No, she was really pretty. Anna felt slightly threatened.

"Hi, I'm Anna", she held out a gloved hand. The intruder shook it politely and smiled back, "I am Belle, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Without thinking, Anna laced an arm around Elsa's waist, _'Why the fuck did I do that? C'mon now.'_

Elsa watched the entire exchange with hidden amusement. The jealous redhead only fueled her devious thoughts.

Belle focused her attention on the blonde, "I had such nice time with you, it's a shame you don't come to class."

Elsa smiled in an almost apologetic way, "I'm not cut out for college life, but feel free to borrow as many books as you want. There's too many for me to read here."

The brunette brightened up even more and clasped her pale hand, "That would be most wonderful! Alright, I will take leave now, I'm late."

Elsa squeezed her hand lightly before waving her off, "I'll tell Marshall that you left."  
Belle brightened up before making her way down the steps, "Merci! Tchao!"

Anna quirked a brow, _'Ah, she's French. Foreign exchange student.' _

"The threat has left the building. I repeat, the threat has left the building", Elsa's teasing snapped her out of her thoughts.

"What- Hey! I..." the redhead couldn't decide whether she wanted to stomp on Elsa's toes or hide her face. She pouted angrily and turned to fully hug the blonde, "Shut up."

Anna gently kicked the door shut behind them as they stumbled into the house. The nipping cold turned into comforting coolness in the older woman's arms.

Elsa returned the hug gratefully, "Wanna take your coat off? Maybe?" She wasn't a big fan of obstacles, especially when it involved her special friend.

"No, no I'm pretty comfortable right now", even through the thick coat Anna enjoyed hugging the blonde. It hadn't even been a full 24 hours and she had already started to seek the latter's attention.

"Is my heart so cold you need a coat to hug me?" The genuine hurt in her tone was like a stab to Anna's heart.

"W-what? No! Of course not", her panic disappeared instantly when she caught on to Elsa's jab.

The redhead pulled away, "Oh whatever, maybe _it_ _is_." Despite her words, she unzipped her coat.

Elsa took the time to observe her, "Skirt? Going somewhere fancy?" Anna was wearing a black floral blouse and a pleated green skirt with simple stockings underneath.

The redhead blushed and picked at her skirt shyly, "Uh, not really. Going somewhere with Kristoff later." Elsa's silence only worsened her nerve.

"I-it's been a while, so I wasn't sure what to wear. I just threw together the first things I saw so... uh, yeah. I hope I don't look silly or something", Anna bit the inside of cheek before she could spew any more word vomit.

Elsa's eyes were taking in every detail openly now. From the shiny curtain of reddish gold hair, to the teasing sight of freckled legs, _'Stockings are hot.'  
_

Before she could stop herself she tucked a strand of red back in place with extreme care, "You look beautiful. Goldie Locks is lucky to have you as a date."

Anna's eyes widened almost comically at the words. Despite the poor attempt to hide her face, the blonde still caught sight of the blush creeping up her neck and the burst of joy. The most Anna could muster was something short of "thank you".

_'You adorable little shit'_, Elsa grimaced. She couldn't even be upset about who Anna was going with because she was too busy internally fawning over the girl.

The blonde crossed her arms, now hyper aware of her own physical state, "Well I'm going to take a quick shower, I stink."

"Really? I don't smell you", honestly Anna couldn't smell anything through her slightly stuffy nose. She was starting to catch a cold. Elsa sniffed her shirt and cringed, "Yeah well I smell me, not very fond of it."

The blonde padded away from her grouchily, mumbling something about laundry. Anna was still rooted to her spot, the sudden transition left her confused.

After a few moments of processing she finally shuffled down the hall with her bag in tow, _'Well, Elsa's occupied. Let's find Marshall, I haven't had a decent conversation with him in a while.' _The redhead felt like she followed her grandpa's advice a little well when it came to the shy man.

It wasn't that she was scared of the man, or anything. She found him rather interesting honestly, she found everyone in the house interesting.

_**Clank.**_

"Hm?"

_**Clank. Pooft. Pooft. Pooft.**_

Anna cocked a brow. "It's coming from the basement", she muttered. The stairs leading to the basement were much sturdier than the ones leading to the "Dragon" den. Olaf's humming became clearer with every step.

_'Oh.'_

Anna didn't even make it to the third bottom step before she wanted to give Elsa a piece of her mind. A small grey cloud loomed over Marshall's head as he sat on the mat. Olaf sat a safe distance away from him with poorly made ice-men around him.

"Hi", Marshall's sullen tone was an arrow to Anna's heart. Another small chunk of ice bounced off his head and on to the mat.

_**Pooft.**_

She smiled and sat down next to Olaf, "Hey there."

"Nice weather, yeah?" Olaf quipped. Marshall glowered at him angrily and flexed his hands. The teen simply went back to humming Christmas tunes and molding ice-men out of the chunks.

Anna picked up a random chunk, "Has this been going on all day?" The ice didn't hum in her hand, it looked rather bland as well. Elsa safe proofed the ice to avoid any... turn of events.

Marshall glowered as another chunk bounced off his shoulder, "It stopped when Belle came over to model for me, it just started up again." The revelation eased the redhead's conscious.

_'That still doesn't explain why she was so friendly'_, she tossed the ice chunk in the air and watched it disappear, "Well fuck, does it hurt?"

"Not really, it's just annoying."

She sighed, "I swear sometimes I wonder how mature Elsa really is."

"Marshall was asking for it", Olaf chimed in. Anna redirected her attention. It was a different story if Marshall caused it.

"Did not."

"Yep."

"No."

"I can tell you're lying", his sing song voice only irritated Marshall further.

Anna glowered at him, "What did you do?"

The older man stared at his bare feet. He felt like a child under Anna's gaze, "hid the keys to the cellar. It's where we keep all the alcohol."

Her authority-like posture melted away instantly, "Oh, well. That's good actually, _sort of-_ I don't know..." Anna wasn't sure how to react to that. It was a good yet bad prank to play on the grumpy alcoholic,_ 'Well, I haven't seen Elsa drink at all lately. Maybe she just does it at night or something.'_

Olaf stopped humming once more to add his two cents, "A noble crime with bad intentions."

"Yeah! Like that", Anna perked up, "What are you guys fighting about anyway?" She was extremely curious. The random hail turned into a steady flow of sleet. Much to everyone's dismay.

His deflated expression turned blank before confusion took over. Technically he wasn't sure what they were fighting about anymore. The last two weeks had been a blur of choice words and snowballs rigged with ice._ 'It was about Elsa opening up her heart'_, his gaze locked on to Anna's, _'But I don't believe this progression was intentional. Anna wormed her way in somehow.'_

_'Either way, I've acquired my results'_, Marshall sighed, "I'm not sure anymore honestly. For the thrill of battle I suppose." He did get a small kick out of opposing the self-appointed queen of the house.

Anna wasn't buying it though, "No, not possible. You said it yourself, Elsa doesn't do anything just for emotional satisfaction. And you always have some justified reason for it all."

_'True'_, the man shrugged and tugged his shirt collar over his head. A vain effort of shielding himself from the icy assault and the situation. He didn't have any reasons that didn't lead back to the warm caretaker, "I have no explanation for such things."

The suspicious woman gave him a long hard stare before confirming his honesty, "Fine then, but if this gets any worse I'm going to have to put my foot down."

She secretly hoped she wouldn't have to. Anna had no idea what she was going to do in that situation. _'Probably put them on time out in a corner somewhere'_, she snorted inwardly. Olaf's seasonal humming brought another topic to attention.

"Oh! Christmas is coming up!"

Olaf grinned, "And Elsa's birthday."

Marshall hummed lowly, the capricious woman was the last thing he wanted to be nice to. A rather large chunk of ice conked him on the head on cue.

_**Pooft.**_

Anna seemed to have missed it though, "And Jack's is on Christmas Eve… When's Elsa's birthday again?"

"It's on the 26th, right after Christmas", Marshall grumbled.

_'Those two are practically twins'_, it was yet another thing Anna could add to the list of similarities. She sighed and played with one of the deformed ice-men, "Now what exactly would Elsa like as a birthday gift- well what would you guys want as a Christmas present?"

"A unicorn!"

"I can't even afford a hamster", she deadpanned.

"Huh... I dunno then, toys are cool", Olaf mused. He never fully grew out of that phase. Even with the sudden surge in technology, the young blonde still had an unyielding love for action figures and legos.

"Toys... got it, what about you Marshall?"

He scratched his neck thoughtfully before answering, "I'm not sure... money?"

Anna crossed her arms and gave him a pointed look, "there's no sentimental value in money Marsh."

"Sorry, there's nothing I really want", he smiled at her sheepishly. The man never had a deep personal interest in things other than sculpting. Elsa has always provided him with more than efficient tools and materials. A few years back his siblings even cleared out the largest sitting room to create the Studio room just for him,_ 'I already have something important.'_

"Well, I guess it'll just be a surprise", she huffed.

While the brothers engaged in conversation, Anna stared at Marshall's personal cloud with absolute curiosity. The man had opted towards ignoring the sleet and random chunks of ice completely. She knew he had a very strong resistance to the cold, but the sight was still slightly unnerving.

_'He should be at least a little uncomfortable'_, she mused internally. Anna leaned forward slowly, _'If she can make clouds, does that mean she has control over weather too?'_

The cloud danced and weaved around her fingers as she swiped her hand through, leaving a layer of frost in its wake, "Holy crap that is cold!" So cold that it burned a little, Anna cradled her hand to her chest.

Olaf and Marshall glanced between each other and Anna awkwardly. The sudden outburst spooked them quite a bit, "I don't understand, were you expecting something warm?"

The redhead couldn't tell if Olaf was being sarcastic or genuine with his response, "I was expecting like... I don't know, smoke?"

Anna stood up grouchily and jogged up the stairs with new found determination, "I'm gonna make Elsa stop the cloud, m'kay?" Honestly, she just felt the need to run from her embarrassment.

"Aww but my ice-men!"

"Good luck with that."

She shook her hand as she trotted up the stairs. Although the frost has melted, there was a stinging sensation left behind. _'I hope it's nothing serious'_, Anna bit her lip nervously. The sound of running water confirmed her suspicion, "Quick shower my butt."

Anna decided to invade the blonde's room. Much to her surprise, the room looked exactly like it did two days ago. Not a trace of yesterday's "revenge" was in sight.

The redhead tried to make herself comfortable in the orderly mess of pillows, but something cold happened to stab her side, "Ow! What the _fu-_ Oh, an MP3 player." Much to her surprise, it was already playing a song.

Anna weighed the pros and cons before slipping the buds into her ears, "I don't think she'd mind." She had to admit, it was a nice instrumental. Though she wasn't much of a rock fan herself.

Anna nestled herself in the reading nook once more and pulled out her sketchbook. Drawing and music has always went well together and the redhead would gladly become lost in both.

So lost, the past ten minutes felt like one minute to her. An amused voice pulled her out of autopilot, "I don't think my ears are that pointy."

Craning her head back was one of the greatest mistakes Anna has ever made. Elsa loomed over her curiously, damp and topless. Her cheeks and joints were still flushed a soft pink from the steamy shower and cold air. Teal eyes roamed over the blonde's figure in an almost hungry manner. Much to the redhead's safety, she at least had a pair of sweats on.

It was clear Elsa was no stranger to the gym, but not as devoted as Marshall. She definitely wasn't ripped, but well-toned.

Anna clamped her mouth shut with an audible gulp, _'Look at her eyes not breasts, eyes not breasts.'_ On the other hand, Elsa peered curiously at the sketchbook, completely oblivious to Anna's current state.

The ginger finally found her voice again, "Oh please. If it weren't for your height, I would have thought you were one of Santa's helpers."

Elsa rolled her eyes and stood up straight, "Funny coming from a midget like you."

Anna's gaze wandered again, she was too preoccupied to be angry, "Not a midget..."

"Yeah, right, and the sun isn't hot", even the blonde's sarcasm couldn't break her out of her trance.

_'Artists admiration, yep. That's totally it'_, the redhead finally pried her eyes free. She silently berated herself, _'who am I kidding?'_

Elsa was busy drying her hair as she sauntered towards the closet. The blonde really did forget to bring a top into the bathroom with her, "You okay over there?"

Anna laughed nervously and waved her hand nervously, the stinging feeling hasn't left yet, "Yeah, yeah. Just being an idiot."

"Alright then, why are you here early?"

"Oh that uh, I d-don't have classes today. And I was leaving early so I might as well come early", she cringed at the stuttering.

The older woman hummed lowly and continued her search. Marshmallow decided to sneak out of the closet in the hustle.

Anna gnawed on her lip before speaking up again, "U-Um... Elsa?"

"Hm...?"

"C-could you um... m-maybe..."

She now had the blonde's full attention, which only made her nerves worse. Anna took a deep breath and regained some of her confidence, "I was wondering if you could like... stay topless?"

A short awkward silence followed. The redhead silently was thankful that the earbuds were still snug in place. It wasn't until she realized the unvoiced question radiating from the blushing blonde.

Anna quickly clarified," I d-don't mean like _that_. I just- for _drawing _y'know! It's kinda hard for me to draw baggy clothes..." Another true but reasonable excuse to keep the eye candy unwrapped.

Elsa shrugged, "well, alright." For the first time the redhead was truly grateful for her nonchalant attitude. She sighed in relief and sunk into the nook once again.

Ever since the blonde had walked in, her heart hasn't stopped pounding against her ribcage.

Elsa made herself comfortable in her front of her desk and pulled out a blank blueprint, "You don't mind if I get some work done, right?"

"No no, that's fine."

The pair was slowly lapsing into silence, but Anna wasn't having any of that, "Hey Els?"

"Hm?"

"Can you do me a huge favor?"

"I don't care if it's some divine request from the gods, these pants are staying on", she deadpanned.

"What!? No! No no no, not that. Not yet- _I mean!_ Never-_ fuck. _I lost my train of thought", Anna groaned and slid further into the pile of pillows. Elsa's snickering only worsened her mood, "Oh fuck you. You knew I'd react like that."

The blonde feigned innocence, "I was just stating facts."

_'Facts my ass'_, she rubbed her stinging hand grouchily and glared at her amused companion. Anna cleared her throat, "Anyways, stop harassing Marshall."

"Nah."

"What? But, why not?"

"I'm his older sister, it's my job to harass him."

_'I wouldn't know about that stuff'_, a bit of sadness made its way into her chest, but left as soon as it came.

Anna stopped drawing for a moment and rubbed her hand, it felt as though she left it on ice for too long, "Oh come on, you must going a little too far. There's chunks of ice bouncing off his head as we speak."

"Marshall's a big boy, he can handle a little hail", Elsa's pencil glided across the page slowly. She was busy working on a picture of her own and straight lines were highly valued.

Marshmallow meowed below the office chair, as if his two cents actually mattered. The redhead huffed and hurled a pillow at Elsa with her good hand. With the amount of force, she made the office chair twist a little and roll backwards. The temperature dropped a few degrees.

No, the blonde could care less about the pillow, it was the long ugly line across her paper that caught her attention. Elsa's icy gaze drifted along the line till it landed on the equally irritated ginger across the room.

Anna straightened up, she finally got the blonde's full attention, _'but at what cost?'_ She felt slightly intimidated, now that Elsa's physical capabilities were on display.

Before Anna could a get another word in Elsa was already half way across the room with the crumpled blueprint in hand. The redhead flinched,_ 'She's not going to shove that in my mouth right? Please don't shove that in my mouth.'_

She almost jumped out of her skirt when a cold hand grasped her wrist. It stung under the pressure, making her whimper in pain. Deep concern washed out any signs of vengeance on Elsa's face.

Anna held back the need to disappear or blurt out something stupid. The blonde examined her right hand with almost doctor like nature. Now that it caught Anna's attention, her hand did look a little too swollen and pink.

Elsa squeezed her hand, "Can you feel that?"

She shook her head, worry began to fester in the pair. Elsa definitely could feel her own powers at work under the freckled skin. Even if it wasn't intentional it was her doing somehow and she was responsible for it.

Elsa felt up her arm for any other numb areas. Thankfully it stopped in the middle of Anna's forearm. "Did you do anything strange before you came up here?"

Anna didn't even have to respond, the mix of realization and fear on her face said it all, "Shit."

Elsa stood up quickly and jogged out of the room. She came back with a small first aid kit, "I can't believe you didn't say something about it sooner."

Anna looked down shyly, she honestly thought it would go away if she ignored it. The redhead felt perverted. Even in the serious situation all she could focus on was how close the older woman was. "Curiosity killed the cat", she muttered.

Elsa wrapped a rubber tourniquet right below Anna's elbow before tucking her arm safely under her own. It was loose enough for some blood flow, but tight enough to stop the curse. She definitely didn't want the curse to spread.

Anna peered over the blonde's shoulder warily, "What are you gonna do?"

She noticed the bottle of rubbing alcohol and the gauze pads ready for use. Elsa pulled a fresh razor blade from the kit.

"Uh... Elsa."

"Yeees?"

"What. Are. You. _Gonna. Do_?"

"Slice your wrist open and drain all the blood from your body. I gotta eat remember?"

"Elsa!" The redhead was genuinely scared.

This time her voice was a lot more calming. It lacked the usual sarcasm, "I have to drain the fluid from the infected area. But to do that I have to make two incisions. One on your middle finger and the other on your ring finger. I might have to slit your wrist if... Yeah, let's just hope that doesn't happen."

Anna blanched immediately, new fears replaced the old, "O-okay..." It wasn't that she didn't trust the blonde, the thought just made her queasy. Her veins were a lot darker now, bulging out against tense muscle and freckled skin.

Elsa glanced at the younger girl briefly, an apology was threatening to make its way, "This is gonna hurt like-"

"_La la la! Idon'twannaknow la la la!_"

Elsa rolled her eyes, "Idiot."

She didn't even want to peek at what could be oozing out of her arm. The redhead flinched at the sudden pricks, but there wasn't any waves of pain afterwards. Instead her digits were enveloped in something extremely hot and moist.

Anna peered up in painstaking curiosity. Her blanched face flushed a bright red, "W-what the fuck man!?"

The blonde's slight blush and exasperated expression proved she wasn't enjoying the sucking either. Elsa held up a finger over her own, a silent _'give it a moment.'_

Anna glared at her suspiciously before searing hot pain shot up her arm and set her nerves ablaze. She couldn't hear her own cry and for a few seconds she was blind.

Elsa was busy holding the redhead's arm as straight as possible and making sure the infected hand was positioned over the nest of gauze in front of them.

She kneaded the tense muscles firmly until the results came from her calculated cuts. First it was a clear liquid, but then translucent slurry with drops of blood began to ooze out slowly like puss, _'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.'_

Anna gritted her teeth and screwed her eyes shut, but nothing could silence the pained noises she made. She was terrified now and unsure of what to do.

But Elsa was there.

So like any other moment of doubt around the older woman, she buried her face against Elsa's shoulder and hoped for the best. It brought some comfort but no relief of the pain.

Elsa frowned, her chest ached for her tortured friend, but she couldn't stop to fully comfort her. "Don't look up okay? Stay exactly how you are", she muttered softly.

Anna mumbled something unintelligible back. She had a fistful of the blonde's sweats in her other hand, and she wasn't letting go anytime soon.

The slurry soon became shinier, more jagged like in nature. Little shards of frozen blood was evident in the mix. Elsa wouldn't let it show, but she was a little horrified as well. After years of peace and very minor accidents, the blonde forgot just how dangerous her powers really were.

How dangerous her curse really was.

Elsa continued to massage Anna's arm. If she stopped then the flow would stop. Then Anna would be in serious trouble. The icy slurry was visible as it coursed through the poor girl's veins. Another strangled cry filled the room.

Marshall peeked inside the room. He didn't want to alert the redhead, but he definitely wanted his sister's attention. He wasn't sure how to feel at the moment. The cloud had long since disappeared.

Fearful and glossy blue eyes locked on to his own greys. "Paper towels", she mouthed towards him. The man disappeared like a ghost and came back almost seconds later with a neat pile. Marshall didn't dare to question why she was topless.

They both knew he wouldn't be of any more help in the situation, so he stiffly took his leave.

After about 3 minutes the last of the deadly ice sludge had been drained from Anna's system.

All that remained was a bundle of sniffles and tears. Compared to the pain she experienced before, the rubbing alcohol and band-aids were nothing to Anna.

Elsa sighed heavily as she packed up the first aid kit, "I safe proof the ice yet you somehow find a way to wreak havoc- _on yourself _this time." Her shoulder was wet with salty tears and only tears- at least that's what she hoped for. The blonde wiped her shoulder grumpily with the left over paper towels.

Anna mumbled something indecipherable and released her death grip on the black sweats.

Elsa made her way towards the closet and slipped on a simple sweater before heading back to her mess of a friend, _'I almost fucked her up.'_

The redhead looked as though she just discovered her right hand. It amazed her that all of the pain she had to go through was channeled into two simple cuts. Anna's gaze flickered up to observe the blonde as she neared.

To her surprise, Elsa seemed shaken up too, _'Who wouldn't be? I practically screamed bloody murder in her ear for gods know how long...' _

_'Almost, almost is too close'_, Elsa sat next to the disoriented ginger. She tried to think of something to say but the words weren't coming together.

Anna took the lead and leaned heavily against the blonde, "I'm exhausted..." They both were, physically_ and_ emotionally.

She gently lifted Anna's arm for examination. The dark veins were receding rapidly. Her arm would be back to normal over the next hour.

Elsa gently ran her thumb along the lines of Anna's palm, earning a small smile from the taxes ginger. The older woman sighed, "You probably had a cut on your hand somewhere, or else the ice particles wouldn't have gotten in... Anna?"

"Mm?"

"Promise you won't stick your hands in my clouds again."

The redhead paused for a moment, she was slowly regaining her nerve, "Promise _you_ won't send dangerous ice spewing _clouds_ after _Marshall _again."

"Anna..."

"Els."

Another sigh, "Fine."

"Promise?"

"I promise... promise?"

"I triple promise."

Teal eyes looked up, but Elsa wouldn't meet her gaze. The blonde felt guilty, she could tell. It was written across her face.

Anna took the opportunity to slip her own bandaged fingers between her friend's cool nimble ones, "Hey."

A soft blush but no response. Anna squeezed her hand affectionately, "Pssst."

Elsa rolled her eyes before giving into the ginger's demand, "What?"

To put it simply, she wasn't prepared. She wasn't prepared for the grateful smile, or the soft caring eyes still red from tears, nor the adorably flushed cheeks. But most of all, she wasn't ready for the kiss on the cheek. It was hesitant and shaky in its own way, but it got Anna's point across just fine, "Thank you. F-for saving my arm and… It's not your fault."

Elsa sat stock still until realization hit her seconds later. Heat crept up her neck and invaded her cheeks like a wild fire,_ 'She... ah... wait... holy shit.'_

Elsa clamped her free hand over her mouth and looked away. But that couldn't stop her pounding heart or the snow flurries falling around the pair… or the deep red from painting her cheeks and ears.

Anna's smile turned into a full blown grin, _'too cute.' _Despite the butterflies and obvious blush, she wasn't as flushed as the blonde, "Is the sass master lost with words?"

"Oh fuck you", she grumbled. Though the gentle hand squeezing said otherwise.

Anna giggled, she decided not to tease her jumbled friend any more. She rested her head against the blonde's shoulder, this time simply out of affection. The snow fall around them emitted a soft blue glow in the room, _'I guess I made her happy.'_

"Hey Els."

"Yeah?" she muttered.

"What do you want for your birthday?"

"I don't know."

Anna rolled her eyes, "C'mon anything."

Elsa paused for a moment, making Anna regret her words. "Anything?" She repeated.

"Yep."

"Can I get a lap dance- _ow!_ I'm joking! Shit!" Elsa rubbed her throbbing thigh. The redhead had quite the punch.

"Humph", she glared at her with annoyance.

"Surprise me then", the blonde really had no idea what she wanted. Anna's smile was good enough for her. Of course she wouldn't say it out loud though.

Anna pouted, "You and Marshall are so difficult, I swear."

Elsa merely shrugged, "Well what do you want?"

"_Surprise me then_", she tried her best to mimic the blonde.

* * *

Its 7:45 and Anna had to admit, she was really enjoying the club. The tables were full, but the people chatted at a respectable volume. Groups of friends, singles on the hunt, and even couples on dates. Some people even came just for the music and a few drinks for fun. Four artists have performed so far, and they did not disappoint.

"Oh gods, Kristoff. That last song though", she laughed. It was obviously meant as a joke for the audience. It was a punk rendition of Camp Town Races performed by a couple of high school kids.

He laughed along with her, "They were definitely dared into that." Even now the blonde brute was still awestruck by his friend's beauty. Kristoff has always had a crush on her while growing up together, it wasn't till recently that it grew into something more.

"I don't know, the singer was enjoying himself a little too much", Anna smile was bright against the warm and relaxed setting. She scanned the room carefully for a head of white hair.

"I wonder where Jack is..." she mumbled.

Kristoff shrugged, he was becoming curious too, "Maybe he works back stage... or just isn't here yet. You know Jack, either fashionably late or ridiculously early."

Anna and Kristoff's phones buzzed to life at once. Someone was talking in the group chat.

_**Koolaid Guy: Heard ya'll talkin shit.**_

The pair glanced up at each other before looking around the room. There was still no sign of the strange man in the area. "Speak of the devil and he shall come", Kristoff muttered. Anna hummed softly.

_**N-ice guy: Where are you?**_

_**Koolaid: Somewhere.**_

_**Koolaid: On earth.**_

_**Koolaid: Cuz y'know, oxygen n gravity n shit.**_

_**Feisty: obvsly not here then**_

_**Koolaid: lol Nah.**_

_**N-ice guy: Dude, aren't you supposed to be working?**_

_**Koolaid: Nah, today's actually my day off.**_

_**Koolaid: Still coming tho. Just chill.**_

_**N-ice guy: Alright man, we'll be waiting**_

_**Feisty: can't wait to hear you croak**_

_**Koolaid: B)**_

A waiter came back with their order. A large plate of fries, a large sprite and a small hot chocolate. They both agreed to stay away from the bar for the night. Another performer was on the stage, this time a female with neon blue hair.

Anna wished she brought her sketchbook with her instead of leaving it in the car. The club was really diverse, people and music wise. "Maybe I should dye my hair..." She thought out loud.

Kristoff quirked a brow, his mouth was stuffed with fries, "Really?"

"Psh, yeah. Why not? Maybe a color that matches my eyes."

The brute swallowed hard before responding again, "Well if you want to, go for it."

"Thanks, I _totally_ was asking for permission", a teasing smile was stretched across her face. A round of butterflies swarmed the blonde's chest.

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever, it's your hair. I think you're perfect just the way you are."

"Aww, how sweet of you", now it was Anna's turn to blush. She really wasn't accustomed to compliments, even though she absolutely adores them.

The pair chatted comfortably, exchanging jokes and new discoveries with little flirts here and there. Two more artists and a band later, it was 8:15.

A barista hopped on stage, and grabbed everyone's attention, "Hey guys! Hope you all are enjoying yourselves tonight."

A series of claps and hoots sounded from a few tables. She continued, "That's good and all guys. Let me just give a shout out to all the amazing people who had the guts to come up here tonight, who's with me here?"

Another cheer from the crowd, Anna and Kristoff cheered along as well.

"Awesome, so tonight we're going to mix it up a bit. Instead of you guys singing for us, we're going to sing for you. Eh? Food, drinks, and entertainment!"

Another cheer.

"Sweet sweet, we'll be with you guys in a few m'kay? Sit tight."

The barista made a quick escape back stage, leaving the crowd to their drinks and social groups.

Anna had to admit, she was a little excited.

Kristoff downed some of his sprite, "Now Jack has to be around here somewhere." Honestly the white haired man was the whole reason why they were there. Not that the club itself was already nice.

The redhead scanned the room for the man, but he was still nowhere to be seen. Though her eyes did catch on a familiar shade of blonde, almost silvery like. It was pulled into a messy bun that stood out against the person's dark grey flannel.

"No... It can't be", Anna was tempted to go over and steal a quick look at the person's face. It was definitely a female, she was seated at the bar. There was only one person she knew with hair that long and light.

Kristoff looked in the same direction as Anna, "Hey, isn't that Tall-and-Pasty's sister?"

"_Marshall's_ sister Elsa."

"Yeah, Elsa."

_'It definitely is'_, Anna purses her lips, "But why is she here?" The redhead was truly confused. It was quite obvious that Elsa despised going into town, let alone a club. Anna feared that the grouchy blonde could possibly be on a date.

She scowled at the thought, _'Well, I'm on a date right now... I can't complain. It's not like we-'_

Kristoff leaned over and poked Anna's cheek, "Yoo hoo."

She jumped, "Huh?"

"You were spacing out."

Anna shook her head and smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry, what were you saying before?"

Kristoff smiled back, he was already used to her antics, "I was wondering if you want to invite her over here. Besides, she seems kinda cool."

The redhead thought about it carefully. On one side she always enjoyed Elsa's company, but on the other her friend could really be waiting for someone. Then there was the possibility of the impish woman executing some over the top plan.

Anna peered at the woman again, "Hm... no, let's leave her alone. Kinda wanna see what she's up to."

While the pair were chatting amongst each other, Elsa was facing challenges of her own.

The grumpy blonde forgot just how annoying going out could be. Finding the appropriate clothing, remembering to bring keys and money, charging the phone, saying please and thank you.

_'Ugh, manners'_, Elsa rolled her eyes. She'd much rather cuddle on the couch with Marshmallow, possibly Olaf, and a bottle of vodka and watch crappy movies all night.

The blonde didn't even bother with the first few rules. She simply through on a random flannel shirt over ripped jeans and her worn out boots. Much to her surprise- _luck_, she fitted right in.

On a more serious note, Elsa's biggest problem was amount of people she had to take in. The all vibrant colors and different smells were starting to annoy her. Though she had to admit, it wasn't as bad in the club as it was outside.

Elsa took a sip from the beer she ordered. The earbuds Jack gave to her were snug in place, blaring sweet riffs and steady beats for the blonde.

It helped her a lot. Instead of unorganized, mindless noise, there was some type of rhythm to keep her sane. Another bonus was that it kept people from starting conversations with her.

_'Maybe he does want to help after all'_, her eyes were trained on the stage as one of the employees played on a keyboard. He was quite good. Elsa shook her beer lightly, "Empty... Hey, can I get another?"

"Coming right up cutie."

Elsa quirked a brow, but she didn't read into it. Instead she occupied herself with drumming her fingers against the polished counter.

On the other side of the room, Kristoff and Anna were taking small turns spying on the blonde. Kristoff was delighted to meet someone after his own heart, "She really does not like crowded areas."

"Nope, hates them with a burning passion."

"Finally someone relatable."

Anna raised a copper brow at the man, "You seem to be enjoying yourself here."

He smiled warmly at her, "That's because you're here with me..."

"Aw, Kris..."

"Plus the food is good."

She rolled her eyes, "of course." Anna turned to fully face the man. She had to admit, he cleaned up rather nicely when he wanted to. Kristoff's brown gaze met hers, trapping the ginger's attention.

Anna's tongue peeked out in concentration. There was a strange feeling in her gut that simply wouldn't go away. A Heisenberg feeling, _'I should have told him yesterday.'_

"Hey Kristoff?"

She already had his attention under lock and key, "Yeah?"

Anna squirmed nervously. She was having such a good time on the date, she didn't want to ruin it. But the lesson she learned earlier was like wake up call.

Anna fiddled with her bandaged fingers, "Well like, a few days ago-"

"Goood evening Arendelle, how ya'll doin' tonight?" Jack's voice invaded the room.

A series of goods and alright's came from the crowd.

The pair sighed in relief. They were expecting their friend get distracted along the way and forget about the whole thing. Anna glanced at Kristoff, _'I'll tell him on the way home.'_

Jack nodded in approval, "Good good, I'm loving the crowd tonight. A lot of beautiful faces- as always." He winked in the duo's direction. Anna faked a swoon, Kristoff merely rolled his eyes.

_You know it baby!_

"Aha alright Jeff, love you too-_ Anyways..._"

A bit of laughter came from the staff and a few of the customers.

Jack chuckled a little before speaking again. This time he appeared more genuine, mellow to the pair, "I just want to give a shout out to a special friend in the crowd. This guitar means a lot to this person, and I'm glad they're letting me use it tonight."

A chorus of awe's.

"Gods I love this crowd. Feel free to sing along, kay? I'm a little nervous", The white haired man placed the mic back on the stand and took a seat on the stool.

Kristoff and Anna exchanged a look, they've never known Jack to be nervous. The acoustic guitar definitely held meaning. The black paint was faded, but the fret board and strings were well kept. Lyrics and doodles written in white littered the body like tattoos.

Jack adjusted the guitar clip before plucking away at the silver strings.

Elsa's eyes widened as the intro resounded through the room. She paused the MP3 player with a small smile,_ 'Mr. Brightside.'_

_I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be damned  
Because I want it all  
_  
She turned to watch the white haired man sing. His voice was clear despite his habits of smoking. Elsa leaned against the counter with a slightly pleased expression, "He's good."

_Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke_

_And she's taking a drag_

Kristoff tapped along to the beat, he was expecting something more light hearted and party oriented from his jokester friend. Either way, the song was good. Anna hummed to herself, even though she didn't know the lyrics.

She spared a glance the blonde's way. Elsa's mood did about a 90 degree turn from before, Anna couldn't say 180. A grumpy person was always a grumpy person. But the smile on the older woman's face was good enough to make her smile as well. Kristoff watched the interaction quietly with a small frown.

_I just can't look it's killing me  
And taking control  
_

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
_  
He rubbed his neck absently and trained his eyes on the stage. Jack sang with passion, making the song sound more emotional and edgy than the original. Only little bits of nervousness peeked through his natural performance. The employees clapped along to the beat, since they figured it out long before the others.

_But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
Cause I'm Mr. Brightside_

He stopped strumming to regain his nerve, but continued to sing.

_I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
_

_It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this?  
It was only a kiss_

Jack started strumming again right after with new found confidence. Anna giggled at his expressiveness and clapped along as well. The guy really knew how to engage the crowd.

The blonde brute smiled and joined in on the clapping. Some people near the stage sang along to the catchy song. Kristoff's gaze flickered between his date, the blonde, and the stage. There was a small part of him that knew better, so he was going to enjoy the time that he had.

Elsa sang along inside her head. For once she was satisfied with Jack's antics, _'He must have picked the song because of the guitar._' She vaguely remembered writing her favorite part on the back of the old thing.

_**But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
Cause I'm Mr. Brightside  
**_  
_I never_

She finished off the rest of her beer and paid before slipping on her coat.

_I never_

Elsa sneaked past a group of people and disappeared behind a door right next to the bar. Unknown to her, chocolate brown eyes were watching from afar.

_I never_

Kristoff glanced at Anna. The way she smiled before tore his heart a little. He had a feeling that he couldn't compete.

_I never~_

Once the song finished the crowd gave a round of applause just like all the other performances.

When Anna looked, the blonde had magically disappeared from view. Kristoff nudged her shoulder, he was already out of his seat with his coat in hand. Anna furrowed her brows, but gathered her stuff and followed him anyway.

They slipped by a few people and through a door right next to the bar. Once they entered, the bustle of the club was muted greatly. It was a narrow, well lit hallway. Anna looked at him curiously, "Where are we going?"

Her question was soon answered as Kristoff held open the door for her, "Why backstage of course."

She grinned brightly and scurried through the doorway, "sweet." It was rather relaxed and spacious compared to the club. Posters and instruments littered the area while performers and employees conversed amongst themselves. Some looked anxious, others tired or cheery.

Kristoff grasped her shoulders affectionately and nudged her forward, "Jack should be here somewhere."

Anna pointed, "Found him."

He was smirking with his hands raised submissively. Elsa was stationed on the couch with her precious guitar in its case. As they neared Jack noticed their presence, "Hey, there you guys are. How'd you find us?"

Kristoff merely shrugged, "perception."

Anna jogged up to him and gave him a hug, "You did awesome!"

"Aww, thanks feisty. I was about to piss my pants on stage", he chuckled. Jack quickly sensed a certain blonde's malice and released the shorter girl.

While the men commenced their brotherly rituals. Anna plopped down next to her grumpy friend. Music blared from the cheap earbuds, but she knew Elsa could hear, "You're breaking curfew."

Elsa rolled her eyes, "Oh please, I was blackmailed to come out here."

Anna chuckled and nudged her with her shoulder, "As if I'd expect anything else."

Elsa smiled a little, she felt a lot more comfortable with the ginger close by. Elsa felt a less than positive stare. She nodded towards the man, "Sup Goldie Locks."

Kristoff flustered at the name, "Sup." Anna glanced between the two curiously. There was a bit of tension between the two.

Jack noticed the tension as well and smirked, "Oh, so you guys know each other."

The brute nodded, chuckling nervously, "We've met. I'm kinda surprised you guys know each other."

"What? Me and Evy are the best of buddies."

"_Neighbors_", Elsa said bluntly.

"Friends", Jack restated.

"_Hostage for the night_", she countered.

"Acquaintances?" He wasn't fazed at all by the blonde's passive aggressive nature. It was obvious Jack wasn't giving up.

Elsa merely sighed, "Acquaintances."

He grinned, and confirmed it himself, "Acquaintances."

Kristoff nodded, "Got it."

Anna didn't realize it, but she was leaning against the blonde. Elsa didn't mind it at all. "How's your arm?" She muttered quietly. The conversation felt private, something between them only.

Anna clenched and relaxed her right hand slowly. Traces of guilt was still evident in the older woman's posture. She replied in a similar manner, "Fine so far."

Elsa sighed, "Good."

The small group lingered there for the sake of friendship and good nature. Though Kristoff and Jack did most of the talking while the other two simply enjoyed each other's presence.

After a while, Anna decided to bring it all to an end, "Welp! I'm tired." Elsa nodded solemnly. She really wanted to go home.

Jack hummed lowly, "The ladies request departure my good friend."

Kristoff nodded and copied his strange accent, "It appears so. Ah well, it can't be helped. Come my fair maiden, our chariot awaits."

Anna rolled her eyes and stood up to join her gruff friend, "And suddenly we're in medieval times."

Elsa stood up as well and slung the case strap over her shoulder. She decided to play along just for the hell of it, "Well, though I bid thee a fair well and a night bountiful with good dreams... May I have a hug fit for a king?"

The redhead couldn't stop the dorky smile from spreading across her face and coloring her cheeks. She walked right into the awaiting arms and hugged her tightly, "You can have one fit for a _queen_... That was terrible by the way."

Elsa scoffed and squeezed the smaller girl affectionately, "Better than these goons."

Kristoff rolled his eyes, he felt a little challenged under the blonde's steel gaze. She didn't bother hiding it either. It was a warning open for everyone except for the redhead to see. _Trek Carefully_.

Kristoff bristled and trained his gaze on the floor, _'Anna's right. She is scary sometimes.'_

Anna released her reluctantly stood beside the brute, "Bye guys."

Jack waved them off cheerfully as they left the area.

"And you say you're not possessive", his voice was a mix of amusement and _I-told-you-so_.

"Shut up and take me home."

* * *

**Aha, eventful chapter. Some parts seem rushed to me, though things are starting to get serious. I really appreciate the support ^_^ hope you guys liked this chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A short chapter but a worth it chapter.**

* * *

It's Sunday now and I'm sitting at Holly's with Sven and Kristoff. The weather is back to its dark and dreary ways, even the street lights are on today.

Since Thursday, everyone's good mood had deteriorated into something well... not good. I can't complain, I'm feeling rather down myself. After I told Kristoff about my encounter with Abram, he and Sven have been a lot more serious.

If you look at the group chat, all you'd see is a bunch of plans and conspiracies about the Heisenbergs. At some point Jack lent his assistance with their plans and officially dubbed themselves "Anna's Squad."

Yep, I have a squad now.

Deal with it.

I slurped my hot chocolate. To my surprise, it was cold.

"Well it's been sitting there for a while", Sven quipped. I'm too tired to be embarrassed right now, I looked up hesitantly. Concern was practically dripping off their faces. Just a minute ago they were joking about something. "What?"

The two shared a look before focusing on me. I must look upset or something, or maybe it's the fact that I haven't touched my hot chocolate. Either way, my emotions betray me before I even notice them. Kristoff speaks up, "Something else is bothering you obviously. What's going on?"

"I know that the Heisenberg brothers are a huge issue and all, but I got another problem to deal with. Work wise", I sighed.

Sven placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, beckoning me to continue. I'm not sure if I should. It's about Elsa's doctor's appointment tomorrow. Hell, I don't even know the details of what's going and I'm the babysitter.

"Want me to get you another hot coco?" Kristoff's attempt to ease my bad mood. I smiled reassuringly and shook my head, "It's fine guys, just gotta go somewhere important with the Vynters tomorrow. I hope it's nothing too serious."

Kris eased up almost immediately, "Oh, well gosh. I thought I had to kick someone's teeth in."

"You just want an excuse to fight the nice guy", Sven rolled his eyes.

I huffed, "Elsa is the only one who even comes _close_ to harassing me Kris. Well... Olaf does sometimes, but _no teeth kicking_." Actually I tend to mess with her more than she messes with me.

He slouched in his seat, and mumbled something under his breath. It seems like Kristoff deflates whenever her name pops up. We haven't been on an official date since Thursday. We still went out and cuddled and stuff, but nothing like before. I'm just gonna assume that it was because of Hans's brothers...

I downed the rest of my hot- _cold_ chocolate and checked the time, it's 3:21. We're gonna have to leave soon.

Sven checked the time as well and sighed, "Gods I hate working... I wish I had more time off."

Well, I can't really complain. My work mostly consists of lying around another person's house and eating their food. "You should take some vacation days Sven."

Kristoff nudged his shoulder playfully, "Yeah man, you're growing grey hairs. Relax for a bit."

He really did look worn out for a guy his age. Sven's smile tightened just a fraction, "I'll think about it guys."

* * *

We dropped Sven off at work before making our way up the mountain. The ride was quiet, I didn't mind it that much. But Kris looked uncomfortable in it.

I studied his profile a bit before speaking up, "Something wrong?"

He jumped a little. Kris glanced at me quickly, "No, everything's... well, yeah- no. Besides Hans and his brother, everything is good."

I can tell you're lying, but I'm going to string you along, "You sure? No secrets?"

Kris shrugged, a short silence followed before he spoke up again, "Sven has been a little distant lately. I know, everybody has their moments, but still."

Oh, I guess Sven doesn't talk about his boyfriend issues with Kristoff, "Well did you ask him or anything?"

He nodded, "Yeah, he just brushed it off though."

Huh, I was right. Kristoff slowed to a stop in front of the house. Marshall was making his way up the little stone path as we pulled up.

Y'know... After knowing them for so long you'd think I'd be used to their attractiveness by now.

I _did_ get used to it.

But then Elsa decided to flaunt her goods Thursday, and now here's flipping Marshall.

Shirtless.

Surrounded by snow.

Like Mr. January for the Hot Bod calendar. Next thing you know, Olaf will probably lying around in his underwear somewhere.

I do have a thing for Elsa, but sometimes you just gotta appreciate a nice physique when you see one. Marshall waved at us curtly with his mail filled hand before trotting back into the house. He left the door open for me.

I turned to give Kris a hug goodbye, but turns out he was staring too. See? Gotta appreciate it.

"Hello, earth to Kris", I waved a hand in front of him.

He jumped a little before reaching over to give me a hug, "Uh, yeah. Have a good day babe. I'll pick you up later, okay?"

I quirked a brow but hugged back, "_Babe?_"

Kris grinned lazily, his arms lingered before he fully released me, "Too soon?"

Too soon? Hm... Not quite sure, probably. I leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek anyway, "Bye _babe._" Before he could do anything else I was already out of the car.

Kristoff left once I reached the front door. The house was just a gloomy and cold as outside, minus all the ice and snow. At first I thought yesterday was bad, but now it's even worse. Maybe it's because Olaf left for his trip yesterday...

Without him around the house feels so much bigger.

After placing my thermal boots in the neat line of shoes, I ventured down the main hallway. The kitchen and the living room were empty and lifeless. Marshall definitely wasn't in the basement, and there wasn't any sound coming from the studio. Surprisingly, the rec room was void of life as well.

I swear, this house is pretty much abandoned without Olaf... or haunted. Yeah, haunted sounds about right. Elsa and Marshall are pale enough- silent enough to be ghosts.

I cringed as the stairs creaked under me. Once I reached the top, patches of frost crunched beneath my feet. This better not be leftovers from some prank... I took another calculated step to avoid any mishaps. Upstairs was even colder than outside. Did they fight or something...?

The trails of frost lead towards the balcony, where Elsa and I first met. Little veins of ice were embedded into the wall like roots of a wilting tree. As I got closer, the veins became thicker, grotesque looking. The frost below turned into patches of ice spikes and snow. My breath was visible at this point. The only source of light came from the soft glow of the ice, making things scarier than they actually were.

I feel like, I'm entering a boss battle in one of Olaf's games. Like there really is a huge ice dragon or Ymir the frost giant waiting around the corner. And I'm the level 3 wizard with a pencil for a wand.

Labored breathing set alarm bells off inside my head. I slipped a little as I ran around the corner, fuck Ymir and his ice breathing dragon. Who sat before me was much, much more important than my own safety.

The temperature dropped instantly as I entered the area. Snow covered the floor generously now, it was a little past my ankle. The little spikes of ice from before were now like stalagmite, sharp and menacing to a clumsy doofus like me. My eyes followed the thick freezing veins of ice along the walls until they intertwined and merged behind the heart of the calamity, curled up and cowering against the frozen balcony doors. Spikes of ice protrude out and surround it like ribs, shielding the thumping heart.

My hands are trembling, and my lips are probably blue from the nipping cold. Surprisingly my socks aren't freezing, only wet. The snow had magically cowered away, forming neat outlines of my feet in the snow. With every labored breath or involuntary whimper, the ice's glow brightens then dimmers. And that's when it hits me...

She can feel the shifting snowflakes, the light breeze against thin ice.

This ice is _alive._

This freezing hallway is _one __**body**__, one __**person**__._

_This is __**Elsa**__._

_**And Elsa is suffering.**_

I don't know how long I've been standing there, but I'm moving now; faster than the snow can make way for my hurried, uncoordinated gait. This must annoy her, being stepped on and such.

I almost slipped on a random patch of ice, but I managed to avoid the eccentric stalagmites that decorated the floor. I slowed down once I got close enough.

It would suck if the knight in paint splattered jeans got skewered before she could greet the queen. The protruding ice offered little leeway, but I managed to slip through the makeshift protection.

Elsa shrank further against the balcony door, as if she could possibly merge with the ice and disappear. But I don't want her to disappear... Her clothes held their own patches of frost, snowflakes littered her disheveled platinum locks. I crouched in front of her, but she turned her body curled herself into an even tighter trembling ball. At least she couldn't back up any further. Her eyes are screwed shut and red rimmed with unshed tears. This situation feels so unreal that I barely recognize my own voice calling her name.

I've seen her have a panic attack before. Well, I caused her to have one, by accident might I add. It didn't last really long. But I never thought they could get this bad. "Elsa..." I reached for her trembling hand.

A sharp gasp broke the silence between us as her hand shot out of my reach. I jumped back only a fraction. My eyes locked onto her fearful ice blues just for a moment, before she broke that contact off as well. My chest aches...

Elsa surrounds me with her dangerous beauty, with her emotion and distress, and yet I feel shut out. A stranger on foreign ground. I don't know what to do, and I'm kind of scared myself. Of Elsa? No. _For_ Elsa? Yes.

_Pills._

_Get her pills._

But I don't want to leave her here alone... That's how I found her. I swallowed thickly before inching closer to her. Gods, its fucking cold, but I refuse to abandon her here. I reached out once more, giving her enough time to make a less than hasty retreat.

Elsa remained as still as her shaking body would allow her, but she didn't attempt to move away. I'll take that as a positive sign. I placed a comforting hand on her back, under the snow crusted tresses. If the hallway was cold then Elsa was Ms. Antarctica, but that's not going to stop me.

She exhaled shakily, but still no signs of protest. Alright, hands are bad, back is good. I rubbed soothing circles against the rigged muscles, "Hey there."

When I tried to make eye contact Elsa narrowly avoided my gaze. She opened her mouth, but the all I heard was a disheartened whimper followed by more strained breathing. On the bright side, I could feel her relaxing slowly.

"That's okay, no need to talk. Just focus on breathing alright? Slow and steady", I can't help but feel a little proud of myself for remaining calm. Or at least calmer then Elsa. She nodded and loosened her hold on herself. I smiled inwardly, progress is good. Where the hell is Marshall when you need him?

The mind numbing cold has pierced through my thick sweater a while ago, but that's totally fine. "I'm going to get your pills okay? I'll be right back, I swear."

"_**No!**_" I jumped at the sudden outburst. Elsa's hand latched onto my sleeve like it was a life line, her eyes locked on to mine. The anxiety in her gaze soon melted into horror and embarrassment as she released my sweater. A frosty imprint was left behind. Elsa hung her head before speaking up again, "s-sorry, don't... A-ann-"

I pulled her against me clumsily and snaked my arms around her. Elsa took the liberty of burying her face in the crook of my neck. The amount of need and desperation in her voice only made my resolve stronger, "don't leave me alone."

I won't.

I _swear_ I'm not going anywhere.

It was fucking freezing, and wet, and dark. It's always dark, but an emotional darkness loomed around us as well. But there I stayed with the coldest being in the world wrapped in my arms. The normally sweet hum of energy was raging and pulsing, as if it was trying to break free from its host. Surprisingly I wasn't scared, maybe just a little weirder out.

I was hyper aware of Elsa, from her clammy cold skin to the beating of her heart. I mean her heart hammered. It wasn't like a person's should be. It was slow, almost unnaturally slow. But it was strong enough to actually feel, like tremors before an earthquake. It was... powerful, intimidating almost. Something inside me stirred from the feeling, I felt a little dizzy.

We stayed like this for gods know how long. It wasn't until Elsa finally returned my hug and pulled me impossibly closer that I noticed the scenery had changed. The icy dungeon from before had receded back to a plain but simple hallway.

Her breathing still wasn't quite normal, but slow and long was better than the uneven rasps from before. The freezing cold from before was now a familiar warmth.

I smiled and ran my fingers through her wild waves of silvery-gold. Playing with Olaf's hair calmed him down, so why not? Elsa nuzzled my neck in approval, sending a round a tingles through my spine.

Note to self, play with hair more often.

That stupid smile was stuck now, "psst."

"Mm what?" She sounds tired. I'm tired too.

"You okay?" I look like I've been playing in the without any outerwear. I feel like it too, but it's all worth it if I can help Elsa smile again.

That seemed to snap her out of whatever daze she was in. Elsa pulled away, I let her go reluctantly. She ducked her head shamefully, " Y-yeah, I... Yes, I'm okay."

What? There's nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone has their moment. I took too long to respond, she was already on her feet. Elsa tucked a few annoying hairs away, but she didn't bother pushing back her bangs.

"I'm really, _really_ sorry. I should have let you get the pills."

But if I did, then I wouldn't have been able to hug you. The cold must have affected me more than I thought, because I had to lean against her to stand. I must look like a mess.

Worry mixed itself into Elsa's already apologetic expression. You shouldn't be sorry over things you can't control. I want to speak up but it seems I've gone mute. Instead I hummed and clutch on to her damp blue hoodie. We were both wet and disheveled from the snow. That dizzy feeling from before still haunted me.

Way to be a weirdo, buttface.

Elsa lead me towards her room, since her vision was godlike compared to mine. She picked out her warmest pair of sweats and an old sweater for me to use. I murmured a thanks before she slipped out of the room with her own change of clothes.

I took the moment of privacy to get myself together. I cringed inwardly as my scars became visible to the world. From what I remember, I have at least 12 on my upper body and 8 below- only counting the ones Hans made. I'm not sure anymore, I haven't really counted in a long time.

If Elsa's sweater was baggy on her, then it was a flipping dress on me... or a boyfriend shirt. Well, wouldn't it be a girlfriend shirt since Elsa's a girl? Wait- _no_, she's _not_ my girlfriend! Well, she _is_ my friend that's a girl but I don't- _she doesn't_... I don't know.

My face felt incredibly hot compared to a few seconds ago. I squirmed nervously and clutched the loaned sweater. Leave it to me to turn acts of kindness into trivial awkwardness.

I quickly tugged the sweats on and adjusted the draw strings. That dizzy spell was still raging war inside my head. I sighed and sat down on the made up bed for a moment.

What I find really surprising is the fact that I didn't get frostbite back there, my teeth didn't even chatter. I at least expected just a tiny bit on my toes, but everything appears fine. Just pink and cold. The tiny scars on my fingertips itched. The mere thought of that incident sent a prickling sensation to my arm.

What if Elsa didn't get all of the bad ice stuff out of my system, and I was able to fight it off myself? Or it somehow altered my DNA and made me resistant to certain effects of the cold? What if... what if I get like, _powers_ from that?

Alright Anna, stop mind barfing. Sheesh. I rubbed my arm nervously. Too much thinking can rot the brain sometimes.

I laid my clothes out to dry before retreating down the old creaky steps. There still hasn't been a single glimpse of Marshall since earlier. I wonder if he's okay.

Elsa was stationed in her usual spot on the couch with a cup of hot chocolate in hand. I couldn't help but smile at the fluffy blanket on the other end and the extra hot cocoa on the table. The Walking Dead was playing on the large screen. She even started a fire for me.

I shuffled over and wrapped myself in the blankets before settling on the couch, "Oh fuck yes, _heat._"

Elsa chuckled quietly and shook her head. She still feels bad about the whole thing. Which is not her fault...

I move around until I'm comfortable enough before grabbing my mug of awesomeness, "Hey Els?"

"Hm?"

"So uh... why were you having an attack?"

She froze for a moment, and I feared she might have another. Elsa sighed shakily and slumped, her back rested against the armrest while her legs remained crosses on the couch. Alright, touchy topic.

"I was thinking about tomorrow, but then one thing grew into another and it was just... suffocating. I couldn't control it", there goes that depreciative tone again.

This Elsa is foreign to me. But even the greatest of people have their falls in history, "Oh, I know what you mean."

When I first met her I couldn't even fathom her not hating my guts, or finding me annoying. I will honestly say that at first I thought she was just a cold hearted bitch but... after knowing her for a while, I realize that she is actually quite expressive in the little things she does. Well, when she wants her emotions to be seen.

That's where we differ. My heart is on my sleeves while hers has a mask of a poker pro ready at all times.

"What exactly is going on tomorrow?" It has to be something disturbing if Elsa was that upset. I think I have the right to know, professionally. I trained my eyes on the pale figure before me.

Elsa shook her head slowly, her bangs masked most of her face, "Monthly routine. Physical and mental testing. Details are not required."

A reasonable amount of anger seeps into my voice, "Yes they are! Obviously it's fucking with you, so there has to be something up." Alright tiger, tone it down. No need to explode on her, she's the victim here.

Elsa wasn't fazed by it though, she continued in the same disheartened tone, "I've been doing this since I was 12 Anna. I'd be surprised if I wasn't at least a little messed up."

I released an irritable sigh and glared into my hot chocolate. I'm not angry at her, more like the _"doctors"_ we- _she_ had to deal with tomorrow. 12 years or 3, there is no exception towards mental or physical abuse. Elsa's eyes were trained on the dead shuffling carcasses on screen. This show always made me a little queasy...

"You should read the comics then. Less queasy, more fucked up."

I jumped as a horde of zombies chased after the asshole and the chubby guy. My stomach dropped when the asshole turned to shoot chubby in the leg and left him behind. I never understood why people would do such things.

Even Elsa cringed at the blood curdling cries, "Shane you asshole..." Yup, asshole indeed.

"I wonder what Marshall is up to..." I placed my empty mug on the coffee table. He's the_ true _ghost of the house.

Elsa shrugged and stifled a yawn, "He might be asleep, or doing some work. Maybe world domination, Marshall stuff. I wouldn't worry about him too much."

Marshall stuff... Marshall stuff could be forging a weapon out of paper and snow for all I know. I hummed, "World domination seems more like your forte."

Hot chocolate, fire place, fluffy blanket, and Netflix equals Heaven. Well almost heaven, just missing one thing. Hm...

"It's more like a family business actually, I'm too lazy to do everything by myself", Elsa was too busy sorting through the movie titles to notice my advances. The blanket followed behind me as I crawled across the couch, "Any way I can get in on this world domination?"

She hummed lowly and glared questionably at the screen, "Gotta prove yourself somehow."

Almost... There... Aw shit, caught! Elsa's eyes widened comically, "_Anna-_"

I jumped on her before she could protest. Well, I landed a little short of my goal, but the outcome did not disappoint. My face landed in a generous amount of cleavage while I sprawled out on top of her. I never thought I say this about a chick but...

_Score!_

Apparently I knocked the wind out of her, "I'm not that heavy." That stupid grin was on my face. Okay, cold! Really cold!

Elsa's death glare was useless against her obvious blush. "_**Why!?**_" she squeaked. She actually squeaked, how cute.

I shrugged and propped my chin on her sternum, "Well you said I had to prove myself, so I conquered."

She growled incredulously, "Exactly _what_ did you conquer?"

My smile turned smug as I shifted into a comfortable position between her legs. Ah, so this is what it feels like to be devious. No wonder Olaf and Elsa enjoy it so much, "The cold and ever so elusive Northern Peaks of Elsaville."

Elsa slapped her hands over her face and groaned, "_Oh my fucking gods._"

The temperature dropped below me a few degrees. Her inward spazzing only made this situation so much sweeter, "you may freeze your tits but you can't freeze my spirit."

"You're such an idiot."

"An _adorable_ idiot."

"No, just an idiot."

"Ouch, grouchy much?" She knows I'm adorable. To be fair, we're both a pair of blushing idiots right now.

"Well you know, the keeper of the Northern Peaks doesn't like visitors", Elsa glowered at me, but I know she means no harm.

"Hun, this is an invasion, I came to conquer. You don't have to like it." Alright feisty, tone it down.

She muttered something under her breath and picked the remote off the floor. Her body warmed up some, making my smile brighter, "Besides... you know you like it."

I giggled as she thumped my back. It stings like a bitch, but totally worth it. Her arms wrapped around me loosely as the movie started, "Shut it pleb."

You could only provoke her so many times before getting hurt. I rested my head on rightfully claimed territory once more and got lost in the white noise beneath her skin. Now... this is heaven.

About thirty minutes in, I wasn't even paying attention to the movie anymore. I found Elsa's heart beat a lot more interesting. It was faster than before, but still unnaturally slow. It was just as strong though. That dizzy feeling returned, and my stomach was being attacked by butterflies.

Wait... did she fall asleep on me? I peered up at her carefully. She looked asleep but I couldn't get a better look, our legs were tangled together underneath the covers.

I craned my head up, till my lips brushed against the junction of her neck and jaw. I lingered for second before Elsa hummed to life. Oh gods, why'd I do that? Why did I do that?

I bit my lip nervously as my heart picked up the pace. Gods, I know she can hear it too. Elsa didn't move at all, but her groggy voice was like a snow leopard's purr in my head, "Is the great conqueror not satisfied with her previous victory?"

Now when you word it like _that._

I huffed, "was kinda expecting a more spastic response actually." I couldn't fight the heat crawling up my neck and invading my face and ears. Elsa still managed to have some hold over me.

She stifled a yawn, "you ran out of surprises for today pleb."

I placed a soft kiss against her jaw, I couldn't reach her cheek, "Anna the Great never runs out of surprises." Whoa whoa whoa, reel it in a little. This is the closest we've ever been in like… _ever._ I don't want to scare her off.

Elsa's face reddens at the gesture. Her heart beats just a little stronger, stirring up that feeling from before. Gods... My hands are on her shoulders now, and she's dissecting me with her gaze.

Wavy blonde hair framed those glowing blue eyes almost perfectly. They were darker and bluer than usual, absorbing every detail like a sponge. Her stare was truly predatory, dangerous almost.

I would be lying through my teeth if I said I wasn't excited and maybe just a _teeny_ bit aroused.

Her arms tightened around me as she leaned down. I didn't notice it before, but I was leaning in too. It wasn't till we were mere centimeters apart that Elsa paused. Her shocked eyes snapped me out of my euphoric daze.

_Oh..._

_**Aw shit.**_

I shied away. Even if it was only an inch, it felt like a thousand miles away from glory. Elsa changed her course and kissed my cheek instead. It was cool at first, but warmth soon followed as she lingered. And like an idiot, I gasped.

_Fuck._

My heart was beating incredibly harder at the new feeling. Now I just wanted to crawl completely under the covers and die from embarrassment. But oh, wait, she'd still be _right below me._

I buried my face in her neck instead and whined. The things this woman does to me...

Elsa propped her chin atop my crown and rubbed soothing patterns along my back. I could feel the vibrations as she spoke, "Anna the Great has made a hasty retreat."

"_Sh-shut up_, many troops have been lost today."

"You mean your balls?"

"My_ bravado_."

"Same difference", she murmured. I tuned into the rushing energy instead of Elsa's jab. Even if it calmed me down, my heart was nowhere close to its normal speed. We almost kissed.

_Almost._

Right now that is my favorite yet most hated word.

Alright! I like Elsa, like... _a lot_. I love these moments, her smile, and the comfort I receive. I love the way she perceives things, how she moves with such natural grace. But I won't say _I love her_.

That's something high school Anna would do. She'd nose dive into a relationship without a second thought. That's how Hans came along and fucked everything up. I may wear my heart on my sleeves, but it lined with barbed wires and under lock and key.

You may look, but you can't have it. Not unless I feel you're worth all of it. Besides... Now is definitely not the time to enter a serious relationship. Not with the Heisenbergs slithering back into my life.

I'm... conflicted. And Elsa is conflicted too, I can tell. Even if I don't know her reasons, she respects mine. So I'll respect hers.

Oh hey, look.

This is where we almost kissed before. Well, except I'm not drunk and she's not toying with me. Or is she... Huh.

Let's not dwell on that too long, I'm already tired enough. Besides, I have a long day tomorrow.

"Hey Els?"

"Yeah", she must have been drifting back to sleep.

"I'm kinda hungry." As much as I love her hugs, I also loved my stomach.

"Bite me- _hey!_ Don't be a wise-ass!"

"Don't be a _smartass!_"

* * *

**Ooh... so close guys, so close- ;v; aha don't kill me please. Anyway, I hope you guys like this little chapter, it appears a little rushed. We'll be diving into some stuff in the next.**


	25. Chapter 25: Part I

**When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade. Some people squeeze the lemon juice into the eyes of their enemies... I for one, tend to trip on the lemons, face plant, and lay on the floor until I really have to pee... But _anyways_. Still alive guys, enjoy.**

* * *

Anna shifted nervously in the taxi, street lights and dreary scenery flickered behind the window like an old stop motion film. It was 10 in the morning, the time Marshall told her to come over.

She was very wary about missing classes at first. But as long as her job was concerned, she wouldn't be penalized for being absent._ 'The wonders of government jobs'_, she thought.

The ginger was nervous beyond belief and she wasn't even the one having a "checkup." She was just the consenting adult in the group of ice-wielding, socially challenged siblings. Anna sighed, "Elsa's probably hiding right now."

_'I hope she's not having another panic attack...'_ Worry began to fester. Anna slouched in her seat and frowned. The feelings from before were still very much present in her system. She simply couldn't shake Elsa out of her mind. From the strangely alluring heartbeat to the blonde's chilly breath against her lips, _'So close...'_

She couldn't sleep at all last night, instead she busied herself with drawings and television. The dreary town life and frozen fjord was replaced by sleeping trees and blinding white snow.

Anna silently hoped Elsa was just being over dramatic yesterday, but then again she was always reasonable to a certain degree.

The taxi skidded to a stop in front of the intimidating estate, "Is this the place ma'am?"

The ginger thanked the driver in cash before exiting the worn out vehicle. Anna trekked carefully towards the porch and knocked on the door. It took a moment before Marshall opened the door with a tired smile, "Hello."

Anna smiled back before entering the house, "Hey Marsh, what's up? You look worn out."

He closed the door and sighed, "Oh nothing, just the usual checkup routine we go through here."

Anna shucked off her coat along with her boots. Even if it wasn't snowing, there still was a ton of it lying around outside. She picked up her bag again and followed him into the kitchen, "I wouldn't know the usual since, y'know... sorta my first time."

Marshall smiled abjectly, "My apologies, I forgot."

"No problem, but uh... could you maybe- fill me in? Elsa is being kinda difficult about the subject", it was a shot in the dark, but Anna had to take a chance. For the first time in a while, the house lights were actually on.

Marshall scratched his neck slowly. The siblings finally called a draw in their so called "war", he didn't want to start another. The man sighed, _'Anna has the right to know, but it's Elsa's agenda as well.'_

The ginger shifted nervously, she didn't like the calculating look they all seemed to get while thinking. Marshall sighed, "It's at least 6 hours long. Elsa goes through a lot of tests."

Her eyes widened at the number, "Holy crap, well is there anything in particular that I should be worried about?"

Marshall gnawed on his lip thoughtfully, something Anna wasn't used to seeing. He finally spoke up, "Be careful about what you say and how you act around staff. Especially around the psychiatrist and the doctors."

"Staff is bad, got it. Anything else?" Anna tried to stir up more information, preferably about what they do to Elsa. She grimaced inwardly, _'Elsa's definitely going to put up a fight today.'_

"Stay far away from the head office and the observation rooms, for Elsa's sake. I don't believe she wants you there, at least not yet. But if they insist, try to resist politely."

"What if... resisting fails?" Anna was extremely worried now. Instead of getting answers her questions seemed to multiply, _'For Elsa's sake? Observation? Well, there are physical tests and such. What the fuck do they do to her?'_

The gentleman paused for a moment before easing some of her angst, "Then I hope you have a strong stomach and a well-kept mind."

She exhaled shakily and leaned against the island counter. Anna wasn't sure what he meant by a well-kept mind, but she was positive that he only meant well, _'Good thing I didn't have breakfast then.'_

"So... w-what exactly do they do? Like, what's are the procedures- _tests_, whatever you guys call them."

"I'm afraid that's classified."

A swell of anger and irritation surged through Anna's veins, "Oh come on! You can't just warn me like that then not tell me why."

"Elsa considers that information extremely personal. I respect her space and she respects mine, because of this I kindly refuse to enlighten you on the subject", the sincerity in his words only furthered her irritation, but dulled her anger.

As much as it annoyed Anna, she did admire the close bond between the siblings. Despite their lack of open affection and constant bickering, she could definitely sense the unyielding amount of platonic love they had for each other. The redhead had no choice but to respect their boundaries. Anna leaned heavily against the counter and grumbled, "You guys piss me off sometimes."

He smiled apologetically, "It was bound to happen at some point."

She waved him off, "What time do we leave?"

Marshall checked the clock on the stove, "The appointment is at 12:15, we should leave at 11:30. Traffic can be hectic sometimes."

"Ah alright, I guess I'll just hang out till then", they both knew she was going to head straight to Elsa's room. He gave her a knowing smile before strolling out of the kitchen. The man didn't have much left to say to the ginger and Anna really wanted to check up on Elsa.

She quickly made her way up the creaky stairs and maneuvered through the halls. The freezing air only heightened Anna's worry, "Not another panic attack please."

Frost coated the decorated door lightly, a feign attempt to keep the world out. Anna cracked the door open and slipped inside anyway.

She wasn't surprised at all by the sheer darkness of the room. Teal eyes strained to scan the area, but the blonde was like a chameleon in her natural habitat, "Elsa?"

An ice cold hand shot out and grabbed her ankle, "Holy shit!" Anna stumbled a little, but the hand kept her from toppling over. Anna followed the length of the arm till it lead to the mess of pillows.

Elsa peered at her from beneath the cover. The remnants of amusement were washed out by the apathetic look in those hypnotic eyes, "Hi."

Anna deflated instantly at the dejected tone, she sat down next to her, "Hey there." Surprisingly, the pillows were warm to the ginger. They lapsed into awkward silence right after. The weight of the situation loomed over their heads like a low hanging cloud, obscuring their optimistic views.

Elsa's gaze met Anna's shyly. She wanted to cuddle, but asking was just a little too embarrassing for her. Queens didn't ask, they commanded and lead as they saw fit. The covers slid down to her waist as she rolled on to her stomach, "Sup?"

Anna parroted the word, "Sup?" She was too lost in her thoughts.

"Would you prefer if I said what _is_ up?" Elsa quirked a brow.

"No, no- it's just, I'm nervous and you're all nonchalant and stuff..."

Anna quickly regretted her words as yesterday replayed in her head, "O-of course you have been doing this for a while now! So it would just be another part of life for you and such. Like a doctor's appointment well- it is a doctor's appointment, but like, different. I don't know how though, or what even goes on but then again you did have-"

Elsa snaked an arm around her waist, silencing her effectively. She didn't feel like sitting up and hugging the babbling redhead properly. Instead of a kiss on the cheek, Elsa settled for nuzzling her side.

Anna suppressed the need to laugh, she still was incredibly ticklish. She was surprised though, the blonde rarely ever initiated affection, "Els?"

"I am scared-_ afraid._" Elsa hid her face against the navy blue cardigan.

Embarrassment wasn't something she was used to. The small confession was like opening a flood gate to her anxiety and fear. The blonde knew she couldn't keep it from Anna forever. She couldn't act like as though everything was fine and dandy when they never were.

Anna's eyes softened at the gesture, the cold nipping at her side was the least of her problems, _'What the hell do they do to you?'_ She wriggled in the blonde's grasp until they were lying next to each other. Their eyes met briefly before Elsa's face disappeared once more, this time in the ginger's shoulder.

Anna smiled and tangled her fingers in the loose blonde locks, "Y'know, I was expecting you to hide. Just didn't think it would me of all places."

"This is the only place I could think of", Elsa hummed in approval, "has everything I need."

_'Did she- did she just say I'm all she needs?'_ Anna managed to school her face into submission, but her heart was in a war of its own. The fact that her romantic interest could actually_ hear_ it made things worse on the poor girl. As much as she wanted to dive deeper into the subject, Anna knew better.

"Guess what?"

"Turkey rump."

Anna rolled her eyes, "Nooo, it's a new day. I get to ask three questions."

Elsa groaned loudly in protest and tightened her hold on the redhead, "You changed your answer, I was right the first time."

"Ah- the fuck? No I didn't."

"Was it pigeon fanny then?"

"Huh?"

"Eagle rear?"

"What? No-"

"Seagull bottom?"

"Elsa what the hell-"

"Pelican butt?"

"Oh my gods-"

"Heron tush?" There are approximately 10,000 species of birds and at least 52 synonyms of the word butt, and Elsa was determined to recite every combination until she got what she wanted.

"Why the _flying fuck_ are you naming the backsides of birds!?" As annoyed as she was with the blonde. Anna chuckled inwardly at the names, _'So much for maturity.'_

"Because Anna", Elsa pulled away just enough to capture Anna's eyes with her own. The younger girl was surprised by how serious Elsa was, or at least looked. It was _that look._ The one Elsa seemed to acquire whenever assuming authority- _alpha_ status rather. Marshall and Kristoff could stand off all they want, but in the end it was the queen that will forever reign.

Whether it was claiming the last chocolate loaded cookie or a battle of will power and choice words. Those steel blue eyes held so much ambition it was almost creepy to the redhead. She wasn't sure if she wanted to kiss the blonde or shy away in emotional discomfort. Anna gulped, _'well shit, this escalated.'_

The silence merely lasted a few seconds before the tenacious woman firmly voiced her reasoning, "butts."

Anna stared at her, flabbergasted and loaded with questions. Her mouth opened and closed like a dying fish, but Elsa held her ground; strong-willed and ready to conquer whatever came her way. Anna simply parroted her friend, she was completely at lost for words, "butts?"

Elsa nodded slowly, "butts."

The pair stared at each other in silence once more. While the befuddled ginger tried to sort her thoughts, Elsa continued to school her face into a look of ego crippling determination. Though, she wasn't sure how long her resolve would last.

"And what about butts exactly?" Each syllable slipped out slowly, Anna was afraid to ask. She forgot just how capricious the blonde could be at times.

"They are the literal backbone of society. Without them, everything will crumble."

Another strained period of silence before the ginger spoke up again. She had a hard time composing a proper response for the blonde- if there _was _a proper response. She resorted to basic logic instead, "But the spine is the literal backbone of society."

"No, the spine is the literal backbone of _humanity_. The butt is the treasure at the end of it. We don't sit on spine, but the mound of supple muscle at the end of it. The spine is the government, the set of rules that we have to go by to survive and shit. And of course, by human nature, we are rebellious of anything and everything. We want to somersault off building and slam into walls right? We might not realize it, but everything we do puts our spines at risk. At this very moment our backs could be breaking very slowly."

"Uh… right?" Anna was becoming wary of the blonde's mental health.

Elsa nodded approvingly and continued with newfound ambition, "Right. If we were to actually sit on our spines, it would be uncomfortable as fuck. Just like if we relied solely on the government. We'd complain and bitch about it more than anything else in the world. But then the _butt_ comes along and cushions the blow for the spine. Literally _and _metaphorically."

"Yeah?" She had no idea where Elsa was going with her little speech.

"Now the _butt_. The butt is the social media and pointless crap. We ogle it while the government- _spine_ does all the serious work and stuff. We literally _worship_ the butt. Businesses around the world manufacture clothes specifically to accentuate the butt. When a person bends over, we stare at the _**butt**_not the _thighs_ below it, or the _**spine**_ above. The most common thing you hear at a store these days is _does this make my butt look big? _Or _do she got the booty?_ And half of the time that homo-freaking-sapien does. Why? Because they worked their asses off to achieve that booty.

Think of all the babies in the world whose existence in the world relied solely on their mother's posterior looking exceptional for just one night. When someone calls someone over, they don't say _bring your face over_, they say _bring that ass over here_. Why? Because the butt subconsciously expresses you as a _whole._ The butt _is you. _You are represented by the fineness of your _ass._"

At this point Elsa was pulling ideas out of her own mental ass, luckily she was able to finish before she ran out of "shit" to string together. Once again, she managed to make Anna chase after her thoughts.

'_What the actual fuck'_, Anna blinked for the first time in a while. It was true that Elsa had a strange way of thinking, but she expected such crude and random thinking from Olaf or Jack.

"Elsa..."

"Yep?" The blonde's _look_ was still intact. She was a little worried about Anna's response.

"Are you baked?" That was the only explanation she could think of for Elsa's actions. From what Anna could remember, Jack has a tendency of visiting her friend. The part-time stoner could have persuaded Elsa into burning a few blunts with him.

It was either that, or Elsa was truly drunk. _'But Elsa can't get drunk'_, Anna combed through her thoughts for other possibilities. The last she wanted to do was enter the doctor's office or whatever facility with her "child" high off her ass. Anna could lose her job over something like that.

"I don't blaze it pleb."

"Right, because everyone uses butts as metaphors for society", It was conversations like these that wore Anna out. It isn't even noon yet and she was ready to go back to sleep. From past experience with her baked friends, she learned that it's better to just agree than question.

"I'm not everyone though, I'm magical."

Anna sighed heavily and scoot further into the Elsa's grasp again, tucking the blonde's head safely under her chin, "That you are."

Unknown to her, Elsa was grinning wickedly at her victory. She had successfully avoided the taxed redhead's questions all together while entertaining herself in the process. Though the conquest was absolutely nothing compared to her schedule for the day, she relished it.

Elsa placed a gentle kiss against the ginger's neck, a small apology for the extensive mind fuckery.

Anna shuddered against her will, but smiled none the less, "What the hell do birds have to do with... butts anyways?" Her fingers found their way into the blonde's hair again, toying with the soft locks.

Elsa hummed sweetly and tightened her hold on the smaller girl, "Birds are descendants of dinosaurs. Dinosaurs are like... boring watered down dragons, but dragons are epic. Butts are epic too. So bird butts are epic times two."

"And you are positive that you aren't high?"

"Affirmative."

"...But seriously, don't take that stuff to heart. Butts are only good for looking at."

Anna chuckled before pulling her phone out of her pocket. Elsa whined at the absence of fingers in her hair. It was 10:35 a.m., they had 25 minutes to relax before Elsa had to change clothes. _'Not nearly enough time for a nap'_, Anna pouted.

The blonde was already drifting back into her thoughts. She should have been freaking out, having a panic attack even. But with the ginger around, she felt... completely at ease. As if her impending doom was just a hoax made to scare her.

Anna made her happy, warm to be exact. As long as the ginger was around, Elsa didn't have to rely on liquor's infamous effects to keep her from freezing over- to keep her _alive._ If anything were to happen to her special companion, she would not hesitate to unleash her icy wrath.

Anna tried to fight back the advances of sleep. She could have easily gotten up and stretched, but she didn't want to leave Elsa's embrace. It was quite clear that she was losing, "Els…"

"Yes?"

"Is there anything you want to tell me before we go to whatever this place is? Anything I _need_ to know?"

Elsa hummed lowly, her previous victory was in vain. Anna felt the temperature drop a few degrees around her. She knew that the appointment and anything about it was triggering to the blonde, but it was also her job to know such things. She squeezed Elsa's shoulder gingerly, egging her on.

Elsa sighed shakily, "We're going to a research center located on the other side of town. You know, that area where all the senior citizens live."

Anna's eyes widened, "Yeah, Grandpa and Grandma live over there. I always thought that was like a clinic or something."

The older woman smiled briefly at their mentioning. She was always fond of the couple, even though they stopped taking care of the Vynters a few years ago, "Well, that's where we're going. It's a government funded organization called the NAP. I believe they have a small lab set up in the university's basement."

The redhead had to refrain from sitting up and spewing word vomit all over her disturbed friend, _'NAP, Kristoff mentioned that name before. I guess they're more than a bunch of old dudes in a college basement.'_

"NAP stands for the National Association of Parapsychology. Though parapsychology deals with a wide range of paranormal claims, they tend to focus more on human body related stuff. But as far as I know, the boys and I are their only living subjects", Elsa murmured against the gingers shoulder. She had the right to know basic background information.

Elsa had forgotten what they stood for long ago, she didn't want to remember either. It would just give her another reason to hate the world around her, _'Conceal, don't feel. She's in your arms.' _Elsa's hands quickly gripped the closest pillow she could grab, ice infected the mound like a fast acting virus. The redhead was oblivious to the destruction behind her.

Anna nodded slowly, absorbing the information like a sponge. She could sense the blonde's rapidly growing discomfort. The embrace was no longer warm, but chilly. As if there was a draft under the covers. Despite the feeling, Anna pulled her troubled friend close, "Alright, I think I know enough for now. Let's just relax."

* * *

The ride across town was tense and stuffy for the trio. Anna didn't even attempt to make light conversation with the siblings. Elsa had adopted a "no bull shit" attitude once they left the house and Marshall simply was not up for talking. Anna couldn't help but relate the pair's attitude to the weather.

The active streets and shops soon morphed into well built houses and poorly shoveled sidewalks. It was clear they were nearing their destination. Anna glanced nervously in Elsa's direction.

Elsa's demeanor had reverted back to when they first met, guarded and cold. The redhead felt strangely hurt by it, but she didn't take it to heart. This was a new experience for her, she wasn't sure how things operated, _'Just keep a cool head.'_

The car finally pulled into a moderate sized parking lot. Marshall parked in their reserved spot and looked back at the silent duo in the back, "We're here."

He was expecting- _hoping_ for a sarcastic remark, but Elsa merely unbuckled her seatbelt and slipped out of the car. Anna on the other hand, offered him a weak smile before slipping out as well.

The building was bland, a mere concrete block against the snow and evergreens. It has obviously been around for a while, but was well kept. Anna estimated that it had at least four floors.

As soon as the glass doors slid open, it was clear that the facility was much larger than it let on. The inside was stark white, from its walls to the modern loveseats stationed around the room. The only source of color came from the potted plants and abstract paintings. 80's elevator music played faintly in the lobby.

Anna felt out of place in the business like atmosphere. But then again, Elsa was dressed in a loose blue flannel and baggy sweatpants.

The trio made their way to the receptionist's desk, a middle aged man typed leisurely behind it, "Sorry but this is not the senior citizens clinic, nor is it bingo night. Please exit the way you came and have a-"

"Vynter, Elsa. ID number 21122013", she cut the man off with an equally monotone voice. The scrawny receptionist finally glanced up from the monitors.

His eyes widened in shock along with a bit of fear, "O-oh! Miss Vynter, right on time as always. It's a pleasure to see you again Mr. Vynter, and who is this...?"

Anna found it almost sickening how his attitude changed so quickly. She was still nervous none the less, "U-Uh, Anna Dhale. I'm their new guardian."

"I need some identification please."

She quickly pulled out her wallet and handed her license to the man, _'This is some high end stuff, it only makes sense.'_

After scanning the card, he returned it back to the ginger with a flirtatious smile, "Welcome to the NAP Ms. Dhale, please follow Miss Vynter to her quarters. A guide will be there to escort you around the building."

Elsa refrained herself from freezing his hand to the keyboard he pretended to use. She never liked the man. Marshall finally spoke up, his chilling gaze never left the man's eyes, "I will be signing out now."

"You're not coming with?" Anna was silently hoping that Marshall would stay with her in that foreign place. A familiar face always made things better.

His eyes softened as he met her teal ones, "I'm sorry Anna, but I... can't stay here if I'm not needed." It wasn't that he couldn't, it's just that he didn't _want_ to. The research facility and its work was always capable of getting under his skin.

The ginger nodded, she caught the underlying message, "Alright then, you'll be back later to pick us up right?"

Marshall has already backed up a few feet. He smiled at her weakly before fully turning to leave, "of course."

The fact that Marshall left in such a hurry only worsened her nerve. It only proved that the NAP was up to no good. Anna followed Elsa into an elevator behind the desk.

Elsa pressed the button for the fourth floor, even though her quarters were located on the second. As soon as the door closed Anna was held captive in the blonde's arms.

It was the only thing Elsa liked about this place, there aren't any cameras in the elevators and bathrooms.

"E-Elsa?" Anna turned around and held onto her shoulders for support. She could see the agitation and bits of jealousy in her eyes. She snaked her arms around the blonde's neck instead. This, she was far more familiar with.

Elsa tightened the hug in an almost possessive manner, they didn't have much time before the doors would open, "How do you like the napis so far?"

Anna smirked inwardly at the name, _'Napis? Sounds like Nazis, fitting.'_ She shrugged, "I've only met the receptionist Els, but something doesn't seem right."

The older woman nodded slowly, "I want you to be very careful around the shrink, do you understand?"

"Yeah, Marshall warned me about that earlier I think."

Elsa pulled away right before the door opened, a pair of scientists were walking by. The pudgy one paused when he noticed the pair, "You're still in your clothes Ms. Vynter, and your quarters are on the second floor."

Anna quirked a brow, _'Wait what? Still in her clothes?'_

"I know, she wanted an elevator ride before we parted ways. A childish one she is", Elsa replied smoothly. Anna had to give her props, she had a really good poker face.

The pudgy one straightened his coat and huffed, "This is not a playground Madame."

Anna's jaw dropped, but Elsa quickly cut her off with an even response to the man, "Of course not sir. Anna, the door."

The embarrassed redhead glared at her before smashing the second floor button and whispering, "Don't pin this on me!"

As soon as the door closed, Anna laced her fingers between Elsa's gloved ones, "so you brought me in here just to steal a hug?"

The blonde couldn't fight back the small blush, "Because I'm going to keep my distance as long as we're here. I just wanted you to know it's not your fault or anything."

Anna smiled and squeezed her hand affectionately, "Aw, the ice queen does have a heart after all."

Elsa rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up." She was going to be deprived of emotional stability for at least six hours, the anxious woman wanted to get as much time with the ginger as she could before then.

The door opened and they separated once more. Elsa's expression reverted back to one of ice as they strolled down the blinding white hallway. _'Alright, note to self, don't wander this building alone'_, Anna trailed closely behind.

Two well dressed women in lab coats waited for them by the grey metallic door. One smiled brightly as they approached while the other focused more on stoic platinum blonde.

The lively one shook Anna's hand before she could react, "Hello! I'm Ingrid, I'll be your escort and consultant for the day, and you must be Ms. Dhale."

Anna tried to match the brunette with her own warming smile. This was the first decent person she's met in the white hell, "Oh, just call me Anna please. It's nice to meet you, Ingrid. I'd probably get lost if I was alone."

Elsa rolled her eyes, the bubbly woman was definitely a recent addition to the NAP. She was around six years their senior at most. What truly bothered her was the object of her utmost unease was staring right at her.

The oldest woman finally engaged herself, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Anna, Olaf talked about you quite a bit. I'm Dr. Hergi the head psychiatrist of NAP, but I also work as a neurologist. I was honestly expecting you to be a lot older."

_'Oh... Oh shit'_, Anna blanched immediately at the name, but managed to keep her smile. The one person she wanted to avoid just happened to be standing right in front of her, "I hope he only had good things to say."

The detail was small, but it didn't go unnoticed by Dr. Hergi's trained eyes; the way Elsa's eyes turned two shades lighter.

Elsa stepped into the situation with an unreadable tone, "I believe introductions are over now. We're running behind schedule." Honestly, she just wanted to get Dr. Hergi as far away from Anna as possible.

Ingrid clutched her tablet to her chest, "Oh gosh! Right, Anna, let's get your tour started."

The ginger deflated internally, she didn't want to part with the blonde no matter how hard she was snubbing her at the moment. Anna smiled and inched towards the brunette, "Alright, let's go."

Dr. Hergi waved after the pair. As soon as they were out of sight, she smiled at her ice riddled company, "She's has such a lovely personality, don't you think?"

"It's annoying", Elsa pressed her thumb against the padlock's scanner. A soft click signaled the opening of the sliding door. She did find the redhead irritable from time to time, but overall she anticipated Anna's return every time she disappeared. Elsa couldn't let the shrink know that though.

Dr. Hergi followed her into the bedroom, slipping off her wire-framed glasses, "Yet you've grown attached to her."

Dr. Hergi had been her psychiatrist since Elsa was 8. She knew the snow queen better than her own parents. She knew exactly how to get under the blonde's skin and how to make her feel better about herself, though Elsa would never admit it.

Elsa hated the woman.

"Why are you here? It's unprofessional to visit your patients outside of the office", her tone remained leveled. Elsa turned to meet Dr. Hergi's unnerving grey eyes. The laugh lines became more visible as those plum painted lips pulled into a caring smile.

The psychiatrist took a seat on the queen sized bed and crossed her legs. She readjusted jet black bun, "This entire building is my office sweetheart. I decided not to hold a session today. Instead, I'll be escorting you around the building, it'll save you time."

The blonde replied coolly, "I appreciate your concern but a thirty minute session is not that much of a hassle, please return to your office and send another escort."

"I believe this arrangement suits both of our interests. Now, we're running behind schedule with this little talk", Dr. Hergi placed her tablet aside and straightened her pinstriped blazer, "Please change so I may escort you to your first testing."

Elsa scowled, she knew this was coming. She could resist all she wanted, but Dr. Hergi would find some obscure reason to stay. The blonde made her way over to the small dresser and pulled out her starch white NAP clothes. They even insisted on her changing underwear.

She knew that the psychiatrist was quite fond of her since she was 18. It was merely longing stares and soft touches masked behind a motherly face at the time. But now that she was a full-fledged adult, things were undoubtedly legal- Elsa wasn't safe anymore. She didn't think that the middle-aged woman would make such an advancement.

Long spidery fingers came from behind and undid the first few buttons of her loose blue flannel. The voice was maternal and sickeningly sweet, "Tik tok, Elsa."

Elsa swatted her hands away and continued unbuttoning herself. Her skin prickled from the close proximity, "I can take off my own damn shirt."

The older woman lingered behind her as the plaid shirt slid off, revealing the tense muscle beneath. Elsa resisted the urge to tremble under the soft puffs of air against her shoulder. Oh how she hated her hyper active senses.

Dr. Hergi returned to her seat on the bed and tapped away on her tablet. The most she did was spare a few glances the younger girl's way, much to Elsa's surprise.

"Come on now, hurry up", she chastised.

Elsa grimaced and quickly shucked off her baggy sweat pants. Her movements became frigid as she unclasped her bra, "Shut up." She quickly redressed herself in the sterilized NAP outfit, a plain sports bra with a plastic zipper down the front and tight shorts that stopped mid-thigh. A shirt did come with the set but after years of routine, she found that it held no purpose.

The blonde was practically naked now, but she didn't let it dull her silver tongue, "Catherine."

Dr. Hergi stood up and led the way out the door, "I thought we were avoiding informality." Honestly, she was delighted that Elsa called her something other than Dr. Hergi or Shrink.

Elsa stalked ahead of the shrink with well hidden irritation. No matter how much Dr. Hergi tried, she could never really compete with those legs, "Would you prefer Dr. Hergi then?"

"Whatever you're comfortable with Elsa", she replied.

"Alright... Bert it is then."

Catherine chuckled at the name, "Sounds classy."

Elsa didn't respond to anything she said until they reached the first testing room. It was a basic test, simply running on a treadmill while they hooked her up with sensors.

They always started off light and easy. _'They're doing what they always do. Wear you out before they reach that examination'_, Elsa thought bitterly.

"How have you been doing Elsa? You seem livelier than the last time we met", Dr. Hergi observed her as they took her pulse. It was clear that Elsa would have no trouble performing this test.

The blonde shrugged. She didn't know what to tell her without hinting anything towards Anna, "There's been a change of pace."

"So you have grown attached to her."

"I have not", Elsa almost hissed out the words. The random doctor glanced at her fearfully when her pulse spiked, the air in the room chilled. She cursed herself and the emotional link to her powers.

Dr. Hergi simply smiled at her, "It's alright sweetheart, I'm glad that you've found a friend."

Her next sentence struck Elsa right in the heart. Catherine knew exactly where to hit, "I'm just concerned about her safety dear, remember what happened last time."

The blonde didn't bother responding, the sugar coated jab revived fears that she buried. Elsa stood on the inclined treadmill and waited for it to start, _'I'm a danger to society, I get it already.'_

"Oh honey, don't feel down. You just weren't meant to have such intimate things."

* * *

It has been an hours since Anna had last seen Elsa. Ingrid had given her a thorough tour of the building and had a personal ID made for her. From the operation rooms to the location of every vending machine in the building. Though her efforts were in vain, because Anna forgot about everything as soon as they entered the small lounging area. A few scientists were relaxing in the area.

"This place is a lot bigger than it looks", Anna exhaled.

The pair was stationed on a secluded couch. Ingrid nodded, "it can be a bit overwhelming sometimes, but the wage is good and the job is interesting."

The redhead hummed quietly, "So uh, what do you guys stand for here? Like, what's your purpose?"

Ingrid scanned the room quickly, it seemed as though no one heard what was said. The brunette leaned closer and lowered her voice, "I'm not quite sure either, I was told not to ask too many questions when I first got the job."

"Great, that's so helpful", Anna's eyes widened when the sarcastic thought became verbal, "I'm sorry, I know it's not your fault."

Ingrid nodded with a sympathetic look, "I get it, I'm kind of curious myself. I've never met the director- I don't even his _name._"

Just like before, asking questions only led to more questions for the ginger. She grew quiet as she recollected her thoughts. Ingrid checked her tablet, "Oh, Anna, you have an appointment with Dr. Hergi in ten minutes."

Anna blanched, there was no way she could worm her way out of that,_ 'Sorry Els, it's inevitable.'_ An idea suddenly popped up in her head, "Wait, is there any way you could pull up Elsa's schedule from your tablet?"

The brunette tapped away on her tablet, her tongue poked out in concentration. Soon she handed the electronic slab to Anna, "Here, you have the right to know, since she's your responsibility."

Anna read through the schedule.

**12:00 - Therapy Session**

**(CANCELLED)**

**12:30 pm - Cardio/Respiratory Test**

_**(details)**_

**1:05 pm - MRI Scan**

_**(details)**_

**2:05 pm - EEG Testing**

_**(details)**_

**3:07 pm - Mandatory Rest**

_**(details)**_

**3:22 pm - External Examination**

**3:25 pm - Prep**

**3:40 pm - Internal Examination**

**6:40 pm - Closure**

**6:55 pm - Restoration**

**7:00 - Therapy Session**

_**(CANCELLED)**_

**7:30 pm - Sign Out**

_**(HAS BEEN MOVED TO 7:00 PM)**_

Anna read through the details of each procedure with lawyer-like care. The whole schedule did seem physically taxing. She never heard of performing so much in one day, or at least back to back. Something caught her eye, "How come there isn't any information from 3:22 to 6:55?"

The escort leaned over to examine the touch screen. She did find it strange, "Well, you are accessing this from my account. I'm pretty low on the food chain, so that information is probably too advanced for me."

Anna hummed in acknowledgement. Based on Elsa's reaction the other day, she knew something definitely wasn't right in the schedule. The absence of details only worsened her nerve, "Would someone like Dr. Hergi have high enough status to view the information?"

Ingrid nodded with uncertainty, "I believe so, she is their family psychiatrist."

The ginger picked up on her choice of words, "Are there any other subjects or... participants at the NAP?"

The pair were starting to catch the unwanted attention of a few scientists. Ingrid noticed this quickly and murmured, "Not that I know of- look, don't go snooping around and stuff. You have to be extremely careful here, I don't want to lose this job."

Anna flustered, "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to- ah..."

She smiled in reassurance, "its fine Anna, I get it. I would be concerned too if a bunch of old men were prodding my boyfriend."

Anna's flustering intensified tenfold. Her mouth opened and closed a few times before she forced out the words, "She's- she's not m-my girlfriend!"

Ingrid rolled her eyes, "right."

"I'm serious!"

She smirked slyly at her and whispered, "But you _like_ like her... a lot."

The redhead glared at her with red stained cheeks. She vaguely remembered having this conversation with a certain curly haired deviant a while back. Anna definitely was not up for another.

Ingrid shrugged, "I don't blame you. I've heard stories about the elusive Ice Queen and her brothers, but seeing her up close was a real experience. She's scary yet breathtaking at the same time."

She was curious exactly what those stories said about the ice bearing trio. Anna smiled nostalgically, "yeah... she tends to have that effect on people." She regretted her words as soon as they slipped out, they only fueled the escort's claim. Ingrid was beaming at her with a cheeky grin.

"... What?" Anna couldn't believe she was talking to a napi about such a thing. Elsa would be extremely mad if she found out. But was clear that the brunette wasn't exactly a napi yet. The other napis Anna had seen were far more skeptical and off putting. They looked as though they've seen too much, a little on the crazy side even. Some were just snobs.

Ingrid nudged her with her elbow, the cheeky grin was still in place, "I ship it."

Anna sighed, "Geez... how'd you figure it out anyway."

"The longing look in your eyes when we separated. You looked back to see if they were still there, then you weren't exactly focused during the tour, and then the fact that you took ten minutes to read a schedule revolving around her."

Anna narrowed her eyes, "those aren't valid reasons."

"Apparently they are, because I figured you out with them. But I'm not so sure about the Ice Queen, she has a really blank face", Ingrid puffed out her chest proudly, though her voice was still quiet. Despite the age gap, Ingrid acted a lot like any other college student.

The redhead sighed dejectedly, it appeared her emotions had betrayed her once again, "She's not that bad... well anyway, we should be heading to that appointment."

Ingrid stood up and held out a hand for her to take. Anna handed the tablet back to her shyly before following the brunette out of the lounge. They were on the first floor at the moment and from what Anna remembered, Dr. Hergi's office was on the third floor.

The caretaker paid close attention to the route they were taking. Anna did intend on snooping around at some point in her career. That was just part of her nature, she liked to explore. A shot of dreadful realization ran down Anna's spine, _'If Ingrid could figure me out so easily, what would Dr. Hergi find?'_

Anna blanched as a swarm of ideas filled her head. She wasn't worried about Dr. Hergi revealing her feelings to Elsa. They both were well aware of the romantic, almost amorous, tension between each other. Though neither had the bravado or balls to come clean. The ginger was afraid of _how_ Dr. Hergi would use the information to her benefit. Would she use it as blackmail? Separate the pair? Strip Anna of her job? She had absolutely no idea.

Of course, she was only thinking such things based off Elsa and Marshall's warnings.

The duo entered the vacant elevator, "Hey um…"

Anna glanced at the older woman, "Yeah?"

Ingrid looked down shyly, "Um, well. What are the Vynters like? At home, that is."

The question caught Anna off guard. It appeared reasonable though. When they first walked into the building, Marshall and Elsa seemed like entirely different people from what she was used to. Anna thought about Marshall's awkward shyness, Olaf's mischievous ways, and Elsa's involuntary sass. But overall, they held one common trait somehow. Anna gave her the most serious stare possible, "Promise not to tell anyone about this? Or my feelings for Elsa?"

"I promise. I wasn't even thinking about spilling your secret."

Anna sighed, "Good… Well…"

Ingrid leaned closer with unyielding curiosity. As if she was going to get the biggest scoop on the pale haired enigmas of NAP. The ginger smiled at her dorkishly, "At home they're a tight-knit family of snowball throwing, prank pulling, overgrown children. I'd be lying if I said I hated my job."

Ingrid reveled in the younger woman's proclamation. It was quite clear that Anna had grown attached to the family. She could feel that amount of warmth and care in the guardian's smile. It made her wish she could love her job in such a way, "A childish Marshall? Now that's something I'd _pay _to see. Olaf is understandable though, he's just so cute."

Anna giggled shyly, "It's quite the sight. But trust me, there's a devil behind that baby face." She found it nice to have someone to talk to about her job.

Another idea popped into Anna's head, "Hey um, can the security cameras pick up sound and stuff?"

Ingrid quirked a brow, "Uh, no. They chose quantity over quality when securing the building. Why ask?"

She shrugged, "curious."

The brunette looked at her warily before shaking it off.

They parted ways once they reached the frosted glass door. The caretaker was hesitant about entering the office. She thought about wandering the building instead, claiming that she got lost, _'But then Ingrid might lose her job.'_

Anna grimaced at the thought. Honestly she couldn't find any way of avoiding the apparently dangerous shrink without causing trouble for other staff members. _'Alright Anna, find your bravado- pick up your balls. Grow a pair. Whatever the flip Elsa would say. Hone your poker face skills.'_

Anna placed a shaky hand on the door knob and pushed. Dr. Hergi was reading through files behind a sleek office desk. Unlike everything outside of the room, the walls were painted a warm grey and dimly lit. It wasn't very different, but it was definitely an improvement from the blinding white.

Anna knocked lightly on the door frame before entering, "Um, Dr. Hergi?"

The shrink looked up, "Anna, perfect timing. Have a seat."

Anna sat down nervously in one of the odd looking chairs. As much as she found the modern arts fashionable, they weren't the least bit comfortable to her. She looked around out of habit. There were a lot of drawings framed around the room along with a few degrees and awards.

"Before we begin I have to ask you a few questions regarding your personal life. I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable, but it's been deemed mandatory", she smiled at her abjectly. The shrink had a strange aura about her, like a close aunt or a caring friend of her mother's.

Anna shifted uncomfortably, she knew better though, "Uh, alright. I guess that's fine..."

The shrink pulled out a white oval shaped object and placed it on the desk. It was the size of a book, and looked moderately heavy, "It is also mandatory that you only tell the truth. Trust me, I don't believe in these practices but I'm required to do this. This is a new and improved lie detector. I would explain it in detail, but I don't believe you want to hear all that."

"O-oh, okay that's fine. I got nothing to hide", her plans of lying flew right out the window.

Catherine smiled once more, "Do you smoke, drink excessively, or indulge in any illegal drugs? If not, have you done before?"

"Nope and nope", Anna swung her legs back and forth as she studied the drawings on the walls. They ranged from child drawings all the way to intricate designs and cartoony doodles. She squinted her eyes just enough to make out the scrawls in the bottom right corner of each page, _'What… Aww, the guys drew these! It's like watching them grow up.'_

'_Caretaker expresses moderately childish qualities. Warm personality, naturally curious', _Dr. Hergi scribbled down the answer before folding her hands on the desk. Behind those grey eyes, she was dissecting the ginger, "Have you ever experienced any states of depression, emotional trauma, suicidal thoughts, long periods of anxiety- well, you know what I mean."

The caretaker paused a little. She was trying to figure out how she could answer that without giving too much away, "Um, yes actually, when my parents died in a car accident. I was 12 at the time, but I guess that's only natural. The grieving process and all, but I've moved on." Anna was pleased that she got away with a partial lie. As long as she told some truth, the lie detector wouldn't pick it up.

Dr. Hergi nodded and scribbled down a few notes, "I'm so sorry for your loss, but may I ask; did the accident happen around January that year?"

"Yeah, why ask?"

"A lot of accidents tend to happen during that month, I was just curious", Catherine smiled pleasantly. Her newest discovery made up for all the snide remarks and snubs Elsa gave her earlier, _'Her hands have faint paint stains, she's an artist. She's still in college, so she must be struggling in finances.'_

Anna couldn't shake the nagging feeling in her gut, "Alright, next question."

"Have you ever been abused by someone or a group of people?"

'_Oh, damn it all',_ Anna tugged on her sleeves nervously and stared at her feet. The ginger instantly shrank in her seat. Deep down, she knew something related to _him_ was going to pop up eventually. It seemed as though she could never escape the snake-eyed bastard. Literally, the ex-monster had an unusual set of eyes. Vibrant green and pupils slit. They used to joke about their "future babies" having the most amazing eyes in the world.

Dr. Hergi's eyes filled with sympathy, "May I ask who?"

Anna sighed, "Just a boyfriend in high school. You know us teenagers, we do stupid things sometimes."

"So you entered the relationship despite knowing he was an asshole?"

Anna was a little shocked at the slur. She quickly sat up, "No no! At first he seemed like the greatest guy in the world. At some point in the relationship, he changed. I should have left when I had the chance. But like an idiot, I stayed."

The older woman nodded. She had gotten a lot more information than expected. Not from words, but from body language. Dr. Hergi gave her a sympathetic look, "I understand, it's alright dear. May I ask his name?"

Anna shifted, "Um, Hans."

Catherine hesitated before jotting down notes, "Thank you for sharing, Anna. Just a few more questions for the day."

"A-alright", she felt strangely vulnerable in the shrink's presence. She hasn't even shared such information with her ice-slinging friend yet. Anna was sure it violated some type of friend code, confiding in Elsa's enemy.

"What do you think about the Vynters' ability to control ice?"

Anna furrowed her brows in confusion. She rubbed her neck shyly, "Well, I find their powers really cool. No pun intended. It seems like something out of a comic book or like, the old folklore. Well, they can't fly or shoot ice beams out of their hands. Or at least they haven't- Sorry! Off topic! I uh... I don't fully understand how it's possible, but uh... yeah. They're awesome."

Dr. Hergi smiled at the childish wording, her lie detector had yet to go off. The ginger was genuine in her response, "We, the NAP, find it amazing too. One of our many goals is to figure out how it's possible to gain such a powerful ability. Most people consider it pseudoscience, time travel and flying through the sky. NAP dares to test those boundaries."

Anna swung her legs absently, she had a look of inquiry, "Well, if you do figure it out, what would you do with it?"

"We would find a way to utilize this information for greater purposes like extended life, restoring sight and hearing, curing diseases, resistance against freezing temperatures, etcetera."

"Those are only the perks of their powers, I'm talking about the whole _creating-snow-out-of-thin-air_, ice spewing stuff. What are you gonna do with that?" Anna bored holes into the psychiatrist. Anything that good had to have some downsides. She'd much rather hear the downsides than the ups.

Dr. Hergi gave her an easy smile, "I'm sorry, we're getting off topic. I only have a few more questions left, then I'd like to take you somewhere."

Anna kept a mental note of the sudden change in topic, she wasn't going to openly voice her annoyance though. She nodded slowly, "Oh... alright."

"Do you consider the Vynters human?"

"W-what? Of course! What else would they be?" The question had caught her off guard. Anna hasn't even considered any other serious alternatives to the siblings' species. They looked human, felt human, ate like a human, sounded like one, and thought like one- _for the most part_. She's seen them while they smiled and when they were upset. It seemed mushy and a little forward, but Anna felt they were almost like family.

Dr. Hergi adjusted her glasses, "Well, what makes a human a human?"

The caretaker had faced this question almost every day, literally. Her psychology teacher had it scribbled in bold on his ultra large smart board since she began the course. Anna shifted uncomfortably, "That's a tough question Dr. Hergi."

Catherine chuckled, "From a philosophical point of view, yes. But from a scientific view, it's quite simple. The answer can be found in a stray eyelash, or a drop of blood."

"... DNA?"

"Yes, our genetic make ups", the shrink sat up in her seat and clasped her hands together. This is where she would plant the seeds of truth and doubt, "As magical as the Vynters seem, there is a lot going on underneath their skin. Something far more complex than our own."

_'Tell me about it'_, Anna fought back a blush. Her more recent discoveries had proven that fairly well.

"As you already know, they have enhanced senses. Which is due to having twice as many neurons, nerve endings, and sensory receptors- roughly a second _nervous system._ But they also have three _unidentifiable_ organs, two sets of veins, serial bidirectional hermaphroditism, two livers- the list of differences is a lot longer than you'd expect. Yet there is absolutely no way to tell the difference by just staring at the surface."

It was as if someone lit a fire in the shrink's eyes. Anna could see that Catherine's interest went far beyond profession. It was a personal fascination for the Vynters- Elsa mainly.

_'Whoa whoa, wait what? Hermaphrodite? Well, people are born with extra limbs and organs sometimes. There's nothing wrong with that. I wouldn't go as far as calling them not human though… but then- unless… well- I don't know'_, the ginger leaned forward, she was at the edge of her seat.

To be honest, normality was never something Anna really cared for. Teetering on the edge of normal and weird was simply how she lived. Strange and out of place things never really frightened her. Sudden and grotesque things did. Her easy acceptance was one of her greatest traits yet minor flaw.

She wasn't going to be deterred by the new information, "U-Uh, what is binary- geez, serial bidirectional hermaphroditism?"

Dr. Hergi feigned surprise. Anna had given her the perfect opportunity, "Oh, I thought you were aware of Elsa's situation. You two seemed... attached."

Anna's face lit up once the meaning hit home, "What!? No! No no no no, we're not- ugh. Why does everyone think that? We're not inter- _she's _not interested in me at all. We're friends." She muttered the last part more to herself. It was clear Elsa had the better poker face. Anna would rather let the blonde deal with keeping up a facade, _'If it is a facade.'_

'_That's sort of like… throwing her under the bus right? Ah well. Bad crime, good intentions.'_

Catherine chuckled, "My apologies, I made an assumption. You appeared romantically interested in her and Elsa seemed a little attached to you. But Elsa's not one for emotional intimacy, so I figured it was sexual."

_'Emotional intimacy? Like compassion and stuff? She cares a lot! At least I think so... There was that one time at the grocery store though', _Anna stared at her lap, purse-lipped and red faced. She knew the shrink would pick up on it.

"Oh dear, don't be embarrassed. It was quite hard to catch actually", they both knew it was a bold faced lie. Anna's emotions were like an open door.

"What's bidirectional hermaphroditism?" She wanted the subject changed, immediately.

Dr. Hergi nodded, "Of course, it's found in fish, like clown fish and parrot fish. It's when the animal is able to change its sex from female to male and back. Though, Elsa can't control when she changes. Anyhow, we need to hurry along."

"O-oh, okay", Anna was still trying to wrap her head around the sudden information. She had a lot more questions to ask, _'So... hm... That explains her owning a pair of boxers. Well, Elsa obviously prefers the she/her pronouns. So nothing to change, right? I don't think I've seen her change. Is it like, full body or-'_

"Have you planned on pursuing Elsa romantically?"

"No." A loud beep went off as the lie detector glowed red. Anna's cheeks were set ablaze, "N-no! Honestly! I mean- I've thought about it but... I wasn't going to go through with it."

Catherine observed all the emotion that swarmed in Anna's teal eyes. She could see why Elsa had took to the girl, though she wasn't sure if it was in a romantic or platonic way. There was a certain glow about Anna.

Dr. Hergi smiled, "I was just concerned for your safety that's all."

"My safety?"

The shrink nodded, faux concern was written all over her face, "Yes, you see, their powers and... relationships are not exactly a good mix. I think it's safe to say that neither of us- Elsa and I, would like to repeat the past."

"Past? _Whoa-_ hold up. Look, you're leaving me to fill in a lot of blanks here. You're gonna have to explain at least a few things better."

"I'm sorry, truly. But those are things Elsa finds extremely personal. If she really trusts you, then she'll tell you eventually."

Anna huffed, _'If she really trusts me...' _

She didn't notice Dr. Hergi standing in front of her until a well-manicured hand entered her vision. Anna tried to return the woman's smile as she took the hand. She could definitely see why Elsa and Marshall said to be careful. The previous conversation left her feeling uneasy, "So uh... where to now?"

"I figured Elsa would want someone to keep her company while she is testing. She doesn't really enjoy my presence", the shrink sounded a little hurt by the fact.

Anna would have absolutely no problem staying with the blonde, but she knew Elsa wanted her to keep her distance. "Isn't there another person you can call?"

"Let me rephrase that. Elsa doesn't like any of us."

_'I bet you wonder why'_, Anna kept the sarcastic remark to herself. She followed the woman out of the office and down the hall. Anna cleared her throat, "So what type of testing is Elsa going through right now?"

"EEG testing. She won't be able to respond or move, but she'll be awake and aware. She's 27 minutes in right now."

Anna observed the older woman's profile as they strolled down the hallway. It was hard for her to read the underlying motives of the shrink.

"Is there any way I can get my own copy of Elsa's schedule? Me being her guardian and such. I need to know what's happening to her", she silently praised herself for not stuttering.

Dr. Hergi smiled pleasantly, "Why of course, I'll have that ready for you in a bit. I should have given you one when you first arrived."

"Fully detailed?"

"Fully detailed."

Anna nodded, "So uh... how long have you known them? The Vynters." The oldest drawing Anna saw was from Elsa when she was 3 years old, _'Marshall was just born and I wasn't even alive at the time.'_

Catherine's smile turned nostalgic, "I've known the Vynters for 26 years. But I've been the family psychiatrist for nearly 15 now."

_'Holy crap, how old is she!?'_

They stopped in front of the door shortly. Anna didn't have time to react before Catherine slid open the door.

_'Oh... that's what that doctor meant about clothes'_, Anna stepped into the dim sterile room nervously. Elsa laid before her stock still, almost dead like and in the NAP clothing provided. The ginger almost thought she was naked because of the lack of light in the room.

Dr. Hergi observed the monitors as Anna shuffled closer to the not so sleeping beauty. She was glad she requested the custom made heart monitor hooked up to the blonde.

_'Heart rate increase, both in strength and speed'_, she felt unusually pleased with the confirmation. Elsa had no defense against her now, no secrets to keep. Catherine smirked, _'She didn't even hear Anna's voice yet her body is so aware.'_

"I'm going to get back to my paperwork. If any complications arise, just hit that button on the wall", the shrink directed.

Anna gave her a tight smile before taking a seat next to the uncomfortable hospital bed, "Got it."

The ginger waited a few minutes after the door had closed before sighing, "Shit."

_'Yes yes, spew profanities over my nearly naked body'_, Elsa refrained from rolling her eyes. She couldn't even open them, or else they'd make her retake the test. The blonde wasn't sure if she should feel relaxed or extra tense around Anna, _'so close yet so far away.'_

"So uh... hey."

Silence.

"Guess you're f-feeling pretty tired at the moment, w-with all the testing a-a-and stuff", Anna tried to focus on anything other than the display before her. Mainly to give Elsa at least some privacy. The fact that the blonde had to strut around nearly bare all day made her blood boil. Especially with all the mindful eyes in the building.

The ginger huffed, "I swear if I catch any of those napis feeling you up, I'm gonna have to fight somebody."

Elsa couldn't contain the ghost of a smile,_ 'little late pleb, but A for effort.'_

Anna caught the quirk and grinned as well, "Huh, so you really can hear me."

_'Geez, I'm not in a coma or something; I'm just playing dead.'_

"I tried to stay away, I swear. But Dr. Hergi pulled me in for an appointment, then placed me in here. She even had a lie detector", Anna scooted closer to the hospital bed and crossed her arms on the railing. Her former restraint collapsed almost instantly.

Teal eyes roamed over the pale form before her. Elsa was definitely tense after hearing the news. Attraction to the same-_ish _sex was a weird thing. She wanted to just sit and ogle the blonde but at the same time she was self-conscious of her own bodily imperfection.

"She uh, got into some of my personal stuff- but nothing too deep, just the surface... She told me a few things about you guys too." Anna's eyes flicked south against her will. In all honesty, she was a little weirded out by the idea. More with how it worked, then the thing itself. Anna couldn't wrap her head around Elsa being a hermaphrodite, especially someone who could change their sex periodically. The blonde's body had always screamed feminine nature to her.

Elsa grimaced inwardly, _'Great, just great.' _She had a few ideas on what the two-faced shrink said to her friend.

Anna quickly murmured, "But anyway, you were right. Things... aren't right around here. And you said before, you guys are their only _living _subject here. What else could they be probing and stuff?"

It was extremely clear how tense the blonde was- from her clenched jaw to the chill in the air. But the caretaker could tell it was out of worry, not irritation.

Anna stopped herself from lacing her fingers between Elsa's. She has never felt so teased in her entire life. There laid the object of her affection, completely defenseless and on display. Yet Anna couldn't even lay a finger on her without alerting suspicion of a certain shrink or possibly messing up the test.

Of course, a few dirty thoughts sprouted here and there. But Anna wouldn't do anything like that- without Elsa's consent. The blonde valued her privacy more than anything. Anna was really starting to see why.

The ginger sighed, "Fucking torture."

Elsa's expression turned to one of inquiry, _'Torture? I can't itch my damn nose and you're talking about torture.'_

"I'll fill you in after all of this, alright. But for now, just uh... keep doing what you're doing? W-well, I mean you have to keep doing... nothing? Yeah! Nothing! Well, not exactly _nothing, _you're breathing and listening-" Anna glanced at her. Elsa's chest had stop rising and falling.

"Elsa?"

For a nerve-wracking moment there was silence in the room before the heart monitor beeped. The EEG monitor showed a decreasing sign of brain activity.

Anna swallowed thickly, "Els?" She knew that Elsa's heartbeat was extremely slow to begin with, but the wait between beeps was really terrifying her. She placed a hand right above the blonde's nose for confirmation.

A quick blast of freezing air tickled her palm, "Holy frick that's cold!" Anna didn't need to look at the blonde to know she's amused. She could even hear those taunting words in the back of her head. _Did you expect it to be hot?_

She wiped her hand on her pants, "Gods Elsa come on, that wasn't cool at all. Yeah that's right, _pun intended."_

_'Ooh, the pleb made an ice pun. Call the pun police, we got ourselves a play on words over here.'_

"I'm gonna get some sketches in alright? I have a _lot_ of body parts but only like, six faces and two poses. But- I also ripped out a few so, that's probably why. We still have about two weeks though", Anna was silently grateful that she bought a thick sketch book.

It wasn't that Elsa was impossible to draw; Anna felt as though she couldn't do the blonde justice on paper. To her, drawing Elsa as a whole was like taping arms onto the Venus de Milo- or staring at the summer sun. The aspiring artist was also too shy to ask Elsa to really pose. So instead, she settled for only portions. An intense stare out of watercolor, a charcoal smudged shoulder, or a teasing yet caring smirk. Whatever caught her eye that day.

_'Huh, I don't quite remember you drawing me so much. You stare a lot more than you let on. That's a little strange, my friend.'_

"Don't worry, I won't get all the wires and stuff, just you", Anna murmured. She lapsed into silence afterwards, getting lost in the graphite.

_'No wait, don't stop talking. Tell me a story, like that time you got lost in your backyard '_, Elsa cursed her current state. Even if the conversation was one sided, it kept the crushing reality at bay.

_'Anna please'_, she knew her pleas were useless. Elsa couldn't fight back the small frown, though she remained still. Sadly, Anna couldn't sense the distress that grew over the course of time.

_'My hand itches... How long have I been playing dead? 30 minutes? 40?'_

"Hey Els, I Uh... do... d-do you- never mind! Let's just forget it, you can't even answer right now", Anna chuckled nervously and went back to drawing. The question had been nagging her ever since she left the shrink's office, but now definitely wasn't the time.

Elsa refrained from knitting her brows, yet the frown was still in place, _'What's wrong?'_

The ginger finally caught Elsa's frown. Anna gathered her thoughts before speaking again, "Hm... so you can't move or talk right? Which means you can't fight back..."

Elsa was now on alert,_ 'Anna wouldn't do something like that right?'_

"It would be a shame if..."

'If what?'

"I drew a mustache on you."

_'You're so damn mature, you could be like... my grandma. Wait no- my great great grandma.'_

The rustling of fabric set alarm bells off in the blonde's head. Elsa could feel the warmth radiating off Anna as she drew closer. Her skin prickled under the heat, 'Shit, she was being serious.'

The heart monitor picked up the pace as Anna advanced, "Aw, someone's excited eh? Can't wait for your awesome facial?"

_'Oh fuck you.'_

Elsa fought back the need to squirm at Anna's stifled laughter, "Calm down, I won't do anything."

Anna grinned when the blonde relaxed. She was glad that Elsa still had some life left in her. But that also meant that the worst was about to come. The ginger was conflicted. On one hand she wanted to be there for support, but on the other was Marshall's warning.

She lowered herself in her seat and sighed, "Dr. Hergi's going to give me your schedule in detail. I just want to let you know now, so we're on the same page."

Elsa's skin crawled with the news, _'Lovely.'_

A few minutes later a doctor came in to unhook the blonde from all of the machinery. Anna studied the man carefully, his touches were a little too tender on Elsa for her taste. The caretaker slid her sketchbook back in her bag and waited patiently.

The doctor escorted them to a lounge on the second floor._ 'I guess it's break time now? Wait, yeah. Schedule said it was a mandatory resting period'_, Anna would have been glad. But the blonde was back to snubbing her and she didn't want to converse among the napis. As if they'd actually talk to her.

Elsa had already planted herself on a couch and drifted off to sleep, leaving Anna to her lonesome. The caretaker grimaced,_ 'great.'_

A thick white paper slid in front of Anna. It was turned over. Teal eyes followed the arm up until they met a familiar face, drained and fearful. It was Ingrid, she had delivered the schedule Anna requested. It was clear that the young napi had peeked at the paper.

"Thanks Ingrid", she offered a small smile. Ingrid retaliated with a strained one before stalking out of the room. Anna raised a brow before staring at the sheet before her. Whatever lied on the other side was definitely unsettling.

Anna glanced at the sleeping blonde across the room before slowly turning over the page. _'External examination... Subject will be weighed, measured, tested for reflex, and felt for any abnormalities in muscle. Blood and urine sample will also be taken.'_

The ginger grimaced at the wording but read on anyway,_ 'Pfft, felt. Preparation... subject will be drained of... blood? Blood will be replaced with an oxygen and nutrient rich fluid!? Subject will also be hooked up to a cryonic sedative. The fuck, wouldn't she suffer some sort of damage to her brain during that procedure.'_

Anna felt squeamish at the mere thought of it. There was a number of ways things could go wrong. She glanced at Elsa once more. The blonde was very much aware, but she couldn't bring herself to meet Anna's gaze.

She was afraid of the caretaker's reaction to well... everything today. Especially since Dr. Hergi dragged the ginger in for some... appointment.

Elsa squirmed, she could feel the frost forming beneath her. She found it petty, but she genuinely cared about what Anna thought of her. Anna was her comfort zone in a sense, Elsa would be heartbroken if she lost that to the raw truth.

Anna sighed shakily before reading on,_ 'Alright... Internal Examination...' _

The description took up most of the page with knit picking detail. From the first incision to the last stitch. The ginger's eyes widened with horror, _'this is fucking insane, she has to be awake for this? And watch!? What if- what if they cut too deep, or misplace something, or just- I don't know. Something! For fuck's sake she could die on that table.'_

Anna was glad she hasn't eaten at all. Reading the procedure alone made her stomach twist into knots. The fact that she could watch only made it worse. She was furious that a procedure like that was being used on the living. A living being, with thoughts and feelings and memories.

All Anna wanted to do was punch whoever thought of it in the face. The fact that Elsa consented to it only added fuel to the fire, _'Why would you do that to yourself? Why would anyone do that to themselves?'_

Elsa could feel the animosity and inquiry radiating off the caretaker from across the room. She feared that Anna was going to get herself in trouble, the redhead looked about ready to fight, _'Please, there's nothing you can do.'_

Anna's teal eyes caught Elsa's before she could escape. Even if Anna could openly talk to the blonde, she wouldn't know what to say. Anna wouldn't know how to comfort her, or understand the current situation. While the caretaker silently screamed _why_, all Elsa could do was whisper _don't. _

They sat in suffocating silence, avoiding each other's gaze until the men in white came for Elsa. One of them came up to her with a clipboard and a pen, "Are you Ms. Dhale?"

The ginger only nodded, she couldn't find her words. He placed the clip board on the table, "We need you to sign this before we proceed with the examination."

Anna skimmed through the paper quickly, till she reached the signatures on the bottom. The shrink's, the head surgeon's, Elsa's, and the head of the entire organization. The only signature she couldn't read belonged to the director.

Her voice was surprisingly low and menacing, "And what if I don't sign?"

The doctor scratched his neck nervously, "O-oh, uh well- Unless Miss Vynter is too ill or suffering from any mental instability, you have to sign. Or else you will be charged for withholding government property and disrupting order; which leads to 3 years in jail."

_'Property? Elsa is__** not **__property, __**no one**__ is property. But… it would be stupid not to sign, you can't do much from a prison cell'_, Anna grimaced. She was literally sending the blonde off to her torture. Anna scribbled down her signature before handing it back to the man. She felt useless, like she betrayed Elsa in a way. The chill in the air only worsened her nerve.

The blonde was already half way down the hall, leaving a trail of frost in her wake.

* * *

_**Dun dun DUUHN. Cliff hanger!**_** Really big, wordy chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait, but here it is. Thank you so much for the support guys, you've all been awesome. Seriously ^_^ And like I've said before, I never really thought I'd get this far into the story. I hope this was worth while.**


	26. Chapter 26: Part II

**Aha I wouldn't leave you guys on a cliffhanger, that would be mean. Everything was originally one mega chapter, but that seemed hard to read. So I split it.**

* * *

_'61 bottles of beer on the wall, 61 bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, 60 bottles of beer on the- Oh look who's here'_, Elsa peered at the doctor as he checked the amount of that's been ciphered from her veins. It wasn't just any doctor, it was _the _doctor. The only person in the entire building that the blonde surprisingly _liked_.

Elsa offered a crooked, mocking smile, "Hey there Donny Boy, how are ya?"

The man didn't respond, his hazel eyes were trained on the amount of blood that has been stolen. Once the machine had achieved the desired amount of blood, it started pumping the clear oxygenated fluid into Elsa's veins.

"Don't be like that, you're the only one I like here."

Donahue glanced at her before focusing on the machine once more. He was set on not talking to the blonde today. Elsa bore holes into the man's profile. He was a little young for a surgeon, the man didn't even look his actual age. She knew he was at least 10 years her senior, but he didn't look a day over 27. Though from her understanding, the man was some sort of savant.

He was tall and had an average build. Donahue was unusually pale, almost as pale as herself. But his cheeks held a natural rosy appeal that she lacked. His dark wavy hair only added to his paleness. Long lashes, a natural pout, and a fairly symmetrical face. Overall, the man aesthetically pleasing.

'_Like some awkward dude off a vampire show… No wait, that's Marshall… Eh, works for both'_, Elsa hummed to herself before speaking again. This time she feigned innocence, "Is it because I keep calling you Donny Boy?"

Still no response from the surgeon, the pet name usually roused a response out of the man. Elsa was starting to think he finally stopped talking to her- not that she'd mind.

If she had to drain the blood of someone while they were still awake and in only a pair of underwear, she would be weirded out too. But they've been doing this routine for 6 years now.

"Hey, Donahue, guess what."

He sighed before meeting the blonde's gaze. He wasn't exactly talking, but it was a response. Elsa felt dizzy, the sedatives inside the faux blood were starting to repress her powers and weigh down her limbs. "I'm met someone."

That definitely caught his attention and broke his resolve, "you met someone?" His voice was clear and soothing. Elsa had to admit, she had found him appealing as a teenager. Now she just enjoys the benefits of their relationship.

The blonde nodded, "your turn." It was hard to believe but the pair confided more in each other than anyone else in their life. Simply because they only ever saw each other once a month, for a few hours. Close enough to empathize, but far enough to be detached- for the most part. They were the perfect strangers. It was easier to tell a stranger your secrets than your loved ones.

Donahue licked his lower lip, biting it right afterwards. Elsa knew it was a habit when he was thinking. The dark haired man unhooked her from the machine, "I contemplated suicide this morning and homicide a few hours ago."

"Well that's not new, you always contemplate suicide", the blonde felt weird, unbalanced. Faux blood wasn't the same as real blood, it wasn't as thick, so it moved a lot faster. Her powers sloshed around lazily through her veins due to the cryonic sedative. It was usually the other way around.

"Maybe suicide is just always on my mind", Donahue prepared an IV tap for the blonde. He silently enjoyed talking to her.

"Suicide only remains present in the mind if the mind is still present or the person is waiting for someone or thing to stop them", Elsa mused to more to herself than the man.

Steel eyes locked on to hazel once more, "Either you truly think someone will save you from yourself... or you're too scared to do it."

Donahue slid the needle into her vein, "Are you calling me a coward or some optimistic fool?"

Her arms and legs were double strapped down to the uncomfortable table, which she had no problem with. Elsa shrugged, "I'm not calling you anything."

Donahue quirked a brow, "Then what are you doing."

"Breathing, thinking... Stating possibilities", they always spoke so casually about heavy things in their lives. A numbing sensation took over Elsa's body. They could never fully numb her, her body wouldn't allow it. But they could take a lot of the pain away.

"And those are the only possibilities you could conjure up?" The surgeon clasped the IV stand to operating table before leading everything out the metal doors.

Elsa shook her head, "Well, there's also the possibility that you're too lazy, you're waiting for something, or you're looking for a justified reason to kill yourself. I bet highly on second one and you being scared."

"So you were calling me a coward", Donahue blew a few strands of hair out of his face before pouting.

"Know what, take it as you see it. You asked, I answered. I didn't do any name calling", Elsa deadpanned. She was insinuating it, but she's rather make him think it's all in his head.

Donahue rolled his eyes, but didn't volley a response. The pair passed through the OR doors with the help of two other surgeons.

Donahue positioned the operating table under the stark fluorescent lights. Elsa cringed at the brightness. She was strapped down, exposed, and illuminated for everyone to see. After hooking the blonde up to all the necessities, the young surgeon left the room to scrub in.

There were five other doctors in the OR. The head surgeon was busy organizing his tools. Scalpels, scissors, saws- all things that were abnormally sharp and disturbing. Two were busy whispering amongst themselves as they stared at her. Another was setting up an extension to the table, where Elsa's left arm had been moved and strapped. The last one sat in a corner, recording everything that happens.

Everything outside of the spotlight was dark, like any other operating room. Elsa sighed, she really wished she could be unconscious during the procedure.

The head surgeon pushed his unusually long cart of tools next to her resting place. Every sharp object glinted menacingly from Elsa's point of view. She wasn't sure who she trusted less, the old head surgeon or the lower ranked doctors that filed on the other side of her.

They saw her as an experiment, not a human with a life of her own- _its own._ She was a humanoid of some sort, or at least that's what they like to call her.

Elsa glanced between the looming faces, all that was visible was their eyes. She felt closed in, _'Calm yourself. This isn't the first.'_

Donahue had finally came back in matching gear like the others. The head surgeon finally croaked, "Alright, now that everyone is present, we can begin."

One of the other surgeons had beaten everyone else to the privilege, "Making first incision from the left shoulder to the center of her sternum." It was some sort of honor among the group. Like calling dibs on the first slice of beef.

Elsa tried to remain as still as possible while the sharp metal sliced deep into her skin. The female surgeon was being slow about it as well, prolonging the disturbing feel. They had to be careful, the body was still alive.

"Making second incision from right shoulder to the center."

Another long red line sullied her skin. Elsa held her resolve though, she wasn't going to flinch. Her eyes locked on to the surgeon's face. The doctor seemed to be indulging too much for Elsa's taste.

Gertrude, as Elsa had mentally named her, squirmed. Gertrude had opted towards a pair of surgical scissors for the last cut, "Making third incision from sternum to level of pelvis."

The blonde remained focused on the surgeon as she cut through muscle and fat, which was hard. There were far more layers of skin and fat. To Elsa, it sounded like they were cutting through leather. It almost frightened her that blood didn't ooze all over the place, or that ice wasn't jutting out of the wounds. _'Right, they took that away and gave me weird stuff.'_

The flaps of flesh were peeled back, now she was truly exposed. The team marveled at the natural anomaly. They had yet to fully unravel the cryo-kinetic humanoid, yet they were already at awe.

The normal veins weren't quite visible. They weren't concerned with the features that they shared with the subject but the fluorescent blue- pulsing veins that covered them and the alien organs that hid beneath.

Elsa tried her best to remain still, the sterile air was stinging her insides,_ 'Don't look down, ignore the smell. Conceal, don't feel. Don't feel-'_ her eyes flickered down, she could see her lungs expand and deflate,_ '-Damn it all, you had one job! One fucking job!'_

"Don't just stand there, pass me the saw. Get to work. We have a deadline", the head surgeon, Dick, croaked. Elsa blanched, she forgot that the worse wasn't over. The heart monitor picked up the pace, signaling her fear.

Donahue refrained from meeting her gaze. She had a good poker face, but the heart doesn't lie. The electric saw buzzed to life, Elsa screw her eyes shut, _'Conceal, don't feel. Conceal don't feel.'_

Dick lowered the saw slowly, till it dug into her sternum. Elsa hissed in pain, but she refrained from jerking. If the sight of her own insides didn't make her gag, the smell of burning bone did.

Surgeon 3, Bert, looked at her nervously. There was an incident a few months ago when Elsa accidentally froze his hand to the scalpel. In her defense, they didn't give her the correct doses of cryonic sedatives.

The sternum was finally cut in half, bits of ice formed around the bleeding edges. Dick didn't waste time, "Rib spreader." Bert handed him a large, strange looking clamp.

The head surgeon stuck the clamp snugly between the sternum halves and began to pry the ribcage open, "Opening ribcage." Elsa felt the strain on her with every turn of the knob, _'Conceal, don't feel.'_ All the while, Gertrude was busy moving her small intestines around, searching for any changes and such.

"Ah, there we go", Bert was smiling behind his surgical mask. The team all stopped to witness one of the most fascinating parts of Elsa's anatomy, the heart.

Dick gently pushed aside the lungs to get a better view. The heart was larger than most a regular humans, darkened and damaged by frost bite. Of course the frostbite didn't just come from anywhere. It came from the strange mound of flesh that was molded around the right side of her heart. The heart itself could barely move, it was practically dead. The flesh around it did all of the work.

The team couldn't figure out if it was solid or completely filled with liquid. All they knew was that the slightly transparent organ was one of the most crucial parts to the humanoid's power. It was the core.

Elsa swallowed thickly as Dick ran a finger along the core's curve. It was surprisingly hot to the touch, but the air around it was freezing cold. She always found him disturbing.

The man lived to see the blonde's core. He was a scientist of morbid curiosity first, then a savior of lives. Everyone around her was hypnotized by the life at work. Watching the powerful liquid course lazily through an entirely separate set of veins.

Elsa finally spoke, disturbingly calm and collected, "Please hurry up, we're running behind schedule."

Everyone froze in place, they had forgotten she could think and talk. "O-of course", Gertrude quickly went back to poking through her lower intestines. Surgeon 4, Scooter, was stationed by Elsa's left arm, with his own cart of tools ready.

"Making two 6 mm deep incisions along the inner forearm and one 4 mm deep incision between the endpoints", Scooter's blatant tone was muted by the stinging sensation Elsa felt. She knew how this was going to go down.

He was going to peel back her skin and examine the muscles and cursed veins underneath. Then he would do the same for the back of her hand, then the front of her right foot. Her hands were the main output of her powers. So of course, they would be examined one way or another.

_'That would be considered flaying in medieval times. This whole day is torture honestly'_, Elsa smiled. She didn't know why she found it funny,_ 'I guess this routine is really starting to mess me up. Maybe if I complain to Catherine, she'll let me skip a few months.'_

"Preparing to remove the subject's liver", Donahue's voice drew her out of her morbid thoughts. That was his job, taking her apart. Gertrude would weigh and sample, then hand the organs back to be stitched to their former place. Dick would supervise the entire ordeal, looking for other abnormalities as they went along.

Of course there were certain things they couldn't pick at or remove. Such as her reproductive system, her brain, and her strange body parts. That was a one-on-one agreement with she had with the head himself.

Elsa exhaled shakily and closed her eyes as the tugging began,_ 'Fuck my life.' _

"You're not allowed to fall asleep", Donahue was the only one who talked to her directly.

"I'm meditating", she deadpanned,_ 'though I don't have much control over my body.'_

"You might fall asleep, we can't have that."

_'How can I fall asleep while you people dissect me like a frog?'_ Elsa didn't respond.

The young surgeon had handed the liver off to Gertrude. He personally hated when Elsa became motionless, it made him nervous. The last thing he wanted was this beautiful yet dangerous creature's blood on his conscious.

He was silently grateful when the blonde opened her eyes. For a second, Donahue could see the loathing and fear in the icy blue irises. But it quickly disappeared behind Elsa's neutral steel blue.

She stared at the tinted observation window located high above their heads on the right wall. There was always a man standing there, sometimes more than one. She knew who it was. It was the head of the NAP. The one who organized this living hell for her.

"Removing left lung."

* * *

Even with anesthetics, Elsa was incredibly sore. That was the flaw of her immune system. It fought almost everything that got in its way, regardless of its effects. It wasn't even an immune system anymore, more like an overly protective security program.

She couldn't get drunk, her meds only worked in high doses, she couldn't get high, store bought painkillers were practically placebos- her body was picky in its own way.

Elsa stared at the dark red tube as it filled her with blood it stole. Donahue had been staring at the same thing for the past seven minutes. He always stared at her blood, now that she thought about it.

"Do you get off on my blood or something?"

"I-I what? No!" His cheeks turned red at the idea.

The blonde rolled her eyes,_ 'Ask a liar if he's lying and he'll claim he speaks the truth.' _She wasn't even sure why the man always stayed after the Internal Examination.

They spent another minute in silence before Donahue spoke, "Would you be happy if I committed suicide?"

Elsa wasn't surprised at all, she weighed the pros and cons before answering, "I would be impressed actually."

He was disappointed, amused, and intrigued at the same time. The surgeon smirked, "Really? Impressed?"

"Well, either impressed or indifferent. Most likely indifferent", her speech was slightly slurred. He knew her reasons were most likely unorthodox, so he decided not to ask.

"Well, do you want me to kill myself?"

"I want to freeze this entire building in a block of ice so cold that not even hell's fire could save you all. What do you think?" the amount of seriousness in her words sent chills down the man's spine. He wasn't asking the most appropriate question to the blonde.

"So you do want me to kill myself."

Elsa stared at the white ceiling above, "would it make sense if I said somewhat."

Donahue paused, "Elaborate?"

The blonde squirmed uncomfortably against her restraints. They were pointless now, since Elsa could barely even stand. She hummed lowly, "It's clear that you are a genius, and that you have a soft heart. But you're also a monster, a tool."

"_Monster?_ Monster you say? January about, 12 years ago. You caused another Great Freeze, car crashes, people freezing to death, the power at hospitals went out- Houses were buried in snow. People _died_ because of you. 1867, another person like you snaps and freezes an entire city up north. No one survived. 1534, the entire kingdom of Arendelle was suddenly plunged into an eternal winter that lasted 3 years... _in the middle of July_."

_'Looks like I struck a nerve'_, Elsa was unfazed, there were a countless amount of incidents she knew of. Most of them weren't even known by the NAP. He only stated the ones that were the most public.

They were recorded by her family. All the books filled little remedies, records, and special plants were scattered all around the bookshelves in the house.

She shrugged, "I know, I never said I _wasn't_ a monster. I just said that you're one too."

Donahue pursed his lips together. He over reacted to the claim. The man knew he had hit a soft spot with the blonde as well, despite her nonchalance. He sighed, "How am _I_ a monster- a tool even?"

"Look me in the eyes and ask me that question again. Donahue, look at me", her voice wasn't the least bit hostile. It held no accusations or the hatred he expected. That made him angry.

Donahue couldn't bring himself to look at her. It was remorse that made him angry at her. She sounded understanding, as if nothing was wrong. But he knew that there wasn't an ounce of forgiveness in the ice queen's body left for him even though his was overflowing with guilt.

He used the only reasons that eased his conscience- the only reasons he could think of, "In the name of science Elsa. With the information we collect from you, think of all the lives we could save and goals we could achieve. Aren't you even a little curious about who- what you are?"

She chuckled dryly, "And how many lives will you _take _as well? Acting in the name of your beliefs does not justify anything. The Israelites exterminated the Canaanites in the name of their Yahweh, the Christians held the Crusades in the name of their God, and terrorists crash planes into buildings and behead the innocent in the name of Allah or whatever. Blood was shed, people suffered. Families were destroyed, potential was lost. No title or reason can justify condemning the life of another. It's not your right to take."

"And yet you choose to be here. You place yourself on this metal slab once a month instead of the minimum of every three. Seems like you hate yourself", Donahue leaned against the table. The guilt he carried weighed down on his shoulders.

"I do it so my brothers won't have to feel this pain. As you said before, I'm a monster. I can't go outside and protect them like a normal sister would. I'd probably cause another incident to go down in your book. Hell, I couldn't even stand up for him in a _damn grocery store_. My powers itched with the intent to kill, and the last thing I want is more blood on my hands", Elsa smiled bitterly at the memory. A certain redhead invaded her thoughts and eased her heart.

She studied Donahue carefully before continuing, "But I can keep them from you and your scalpels. And that's the only motivation I need to throw myself on this operating table."

"_You_ on the other hand, are a monster by choice. He offered you this job when millions of other hospitals and research labs with far more purpose would've taken you. You took this job from a man who's shown you no love or personal interest and used you for his own gain." Elsa paused, she wanted her words to sink in. He knew what she was getting at.

"You know this place is morally corrupt, this practice is far beyond unorthodox. I know you don't approve of this Donahue, this violates your own principles a thousand times over."

"What are you trying to say?"

They stared at each other long and hard. Steel blue against vibrant hazel. Elsa didn't have to say anything. Donahue felt like his inner demons were clawing their way up his throat.

The man couldn't contain himself, "He gave me these abilities-"

"He experimented on you while you were in the _womb-_"

"He made me who I am-"

"_Don't bull shit me-_"

"_**He's my father Elsa!**_" He yelled. It ricocheted off the walls. Donahue wasn't trying to convince her but himself. It was true, that father had given him his smarts and age defying abilities. But it has also damned his sight. Numbers and words related to whatever he saw danced along his peripherals.

Like his entire life was a video game and he couldn't turn the tips and hints off. There were things he didn't want to know, didn't want to see. There weren't any surprises in his life except when talking to the blonde. Donahue understood her struggle.

She gave him that mocking, crooked smile, "You're not his son, you're a tool for his ambition. You'll tear apart your own morality and a living being along with it, for a brief moment of approval and a pat on the back... from a man who has never loved you."

Donahue remained quiet, his demons were on display. Elsa felt groggy, her stomach was in knots, "And that's where we differ... I'm a monster by birth, with urges to kill. You're a monster by choice. I destroy things that are precious to me, you destroy for love."

He could hear the small quaver in her voice. The ice queen had taken him by surprise. Donahue peered at her humorless smile and hopeless eyes, "You said you met someone earlier."

"Have you ever wanted something so badly but the end result would be harming others-" she faked a gasp, "Oh wait- maybe you're not exactly the right person to ask."

At this point she was just rubbing salt and lemon juice into his open guilty wounds. Donahue rolled his eyes, "I get it, I'm a monstrous screw driver who's too scared to off himself. We're talking about you now Ms._ I'm-A-Self-Loathing-Monster-Martyr_."

Elsa chuckled at his use of words. She was too drained to care about the jab, "I'm afraid I'll lose this person to my own accidental, homicidal tendencies. I'm afraid they'll run when they see the other side of me, because they've been hurt before... and I'm not a very predictable person."

"... This person is precious to you", Donahue looked at her with envy and disbelief. Ever since he knew her, the blonde had always grumbled about how obnoxious and ignorant humans could be. From what he remembered, she barely even left the house.

"This person makes me feel human", for the first time since they met, she gave him a genuine smile.

Donahue allowed the words to settle in as he carefully removed the tube and IV from Elsa's arms and undid the restraints. He took in the damage done to the blonde, what he openly participated in, _'I wish I could feel human.'_

"Do you want crutches or a wheelchair?" His voice was void of any emotional pain. It was as if nothing had happened between the pair.

"Can you carry me?"

"Do these skinny nerd arms look strong to you?"

"Good point, crutches", Elsa muttered. She down right refuses to use a wheelchair. The blonde would parade down the halls with her stitches and lifeless skin, the giant red Y across her front and bandaged limbs on full display. And her breasts as well, but medical tape covered the most intimate parts.

She sat up slowly and groaned, "Everything. Fucking. Hurts."

Donahue rolled his eyes and helped her off the table, "You shouldn't even be moving right now. Just take the damn wheelchair."

"Oh? What's that I hear? Is that the sound of you _caring_ Donny Boy? Fascinating", it appeared she still had enough life in her system to snark at the man.

He didn't bother responding to the blonde, they've been over it so many times before. She took the pair of crutches reluctantly and made her way out of the room without his consent. The transfusion room and the OR were luckily located on the same room as her quarters. Doctors ducked their heads fearfully as she walked by. It hurt like a bitch to move, but the reactions were worth it all.

_I'm still moving, you're still not safe._

Much to her pleasure, no one was waiting by the door for her. Elsa could have a few well deserved moments to herself. The door slid open after her identity was confirmed.

Her clothes were laid out neatly on the bed, someone had washed them for her, 'Well, some help would be nice.' Elsa sat down carefully on the bed and cringed in pain. She had to watch what she did, or else her insides would be all over the floor.

* * *

After a good 20 minutes of struggling with her clothes, Elsa shuffled out of the room fully dressed. She didn't even bother fixing her hair. Instead she left it out and free, _'Now I have to face Anna.'_

Marshall was waiting with Anna in awkward turmoil. The caretaker had been pacing back and forth in the lobby for the past hour and a half, the schedule crumbled in a death grip, "Should be out by now right Marshall? Right."

He had absolutely no idea how to console her. Every time he even opened his mouth, Anna would blurt out her thoughts and he would be lost again. _'Why are people hard? Why is talking hard?'_

He had finally salvaged enough courage to at least say something to the seething ginger, "Uh, Anna. I think-"

Elsa slowly shambled her way into the duo's view._ 'Oh thank the gods'_, Marshall stood up immediately, but he didn't rush to help her. Elsa would just swat him away and grumble like any other appointment.

Anna on the other hand, was frozen in place. She didn't know what to do in the situation. Should she run up and hug her? No. That would be painful. Wait patiently for her to come? Seemed cold. Smile? Don't be an idiot. Cry? Definitely not, but her throat stung. Was it possible to be so emotionally jumbled up that she felt nothing?

Their eyes met briefly before Elsa looked away, anxious and insecure. She looked and felt like crap. Anna's gaze softened instantly, but she was still at loss for words.

The sound of Elsa's crutches seemed to echo as she drew closer. They pierced Anna's ears, but in reality it was just the guilt at work. The redhead crossed her arms out of coping habit, _'I signed her away.'_

Marshall broke the silence, "Why do you always reject the wheelchair?"

That snapped Anna out of her eternal debate. She glared at the blonde, "They offered you a damn wheelchair and you didn't take it?"

"I don't like wheelchairs", no one seemed to understand how evil wheelchairs were to Elsa.

Anna huffed, "You don't like a lot of things. Besides, you can barely stand! Swallow your pride and take the chair next time." It was clear that Elsa was in some serious pain simply by her posture.

_'But I like you'_, Elsa held her tongue. They still weren't in the clear. Instead, the blonde muttered a small apology.

That caught the caretaker off guard, she was expecting some witty jab. 'She basically had a fucking autopsy performed on her. Which is meant for dead people, lots of dead people. But she... she... Did you actually expect her to come out all fine and crap?'

"Did you... did you guys already sign me out?" Her voice was crackly.

Anna nodded, "Uh- yeah, yeah... we can go?" Her prime objective now was to get the hell out of well... hell. Elsa's apparent hell on earth.

The older blonde nodded, but she looked completely out of it. She heard but couldn't listen. The world was blurring before her eyes. She took a few steps but began to sway.

Anna grasped her arms gently, carefully avoiding Elsa's shoulders, "Whoa- Elsa?" The care taker was panicking now, the blonde wasn't responding, "Els!"

"Let's just hurry up", the ice wielder quickly came back to her senses- or at least most of them. She shuffled past the worried ginger. They were still in the building, which meant Anna was just another person to her at the moment. The redhead refrained from pouting, she forgot about the facade.

Marshall scratched his neck shyly and followed behind the pair, "Did you notify Dr. Hergi of your leave?"

"_Fuck.** Catherine.**_" The words were loud and clear compared to her crackled mumbling earlier. She had a really large bone to pick with the woman.

_'Well okay then'_, the trio made it to the car in silence. It was snowing hard outside, a testament to Elsa's sour mood.

Much to the angry blonde's protest, Marshall picked her up and placed her inside the back seat like a good brother. Anna slid in to the backseat along with her.

The gentleman left them to return the crutches, leaving them in the darkness of the car. Elsa sighed shakily and leaned against the car door, she just wanted to go to sleep. But inquisition was radiating off the ginger.

Anna reached for her cold bandaged fingers hesitantly. She had no idea what to say or how to feel. Well, she felt angry and worried... and guilty... and useless. But! She didn't know what to hone in on. It didn't matter because Elsa flinched away as soon as their fingers brushed.

_'Oh... alright then'_, she knew it wasn't her fault but rejection still stung. A pale hand grabbed her wrist and practically dragged her across the backseat. Anna yelped as she stumbled into the blonde's awaiting side. Elsa's arm immediately snaked around her shoulders, effectively trapping the caretaker, "you're so shy sometimes, it's weird."

Anna straightened herself before snuggling closer to the freezing body, "I was trying to be careful, you butt."

Elsa muttered, "I'm not fragile."

"I'll believe that when Marshall doesn't have to carry you. Don't even try to protest, I heard you hiss when I bumped into you", Anna played with the blonde's fingers.

She couldn't help but smile, "Whatever you say _mother_." Elsa could care less about the pain now. She had been craving the ginger's attention ever since they came to the blasted place. This felt natural for them, regardless of the situation's weight or their blurry relationship.

Marshall had finally hopped into the driver's seat and turned on the car, "Anna do you want me to take you home?"

"Uhm, what time is it?"

"About 8:12 now", Marshall squinted at the clock. Anna deflated, she wanted to stay with Elsa but tomorrow was Tuesday. She had classes early in the morning, _'stupid college and its stupid responsibilities.' _

Elsa's hold on her tightened almost instantly, she just got the caretaker back. Anna craned her head back to meet the blonde's gaze. Those pleading eyes were tearing away at her soul, but she knew what she had to do. The caretaker sighed, "Yeah… I need to go home."

Anna ran a thumb across the back of Elsa's hand, over bandages that hid the anger inducing truth. Oh no, Anna still had a butt load of questions to ask and a minor bone to pick with her friend. But right now, she knew that badgering was the last thing Elsa needed.

"Home it is", Marshall mumbled.

Elsa couldn't contain her pout, _'This day sucks ass.' _

A few minutes passed before Anna came up with an idea, "Hey you guys know about the frozen fjord right?"

"Did we not pass it on the way to my death sentence", Elsa grumbled. The caretaker refrained from elbowing her in the stomach, only because she didn't want to break the blonde's stitches.

Marsh hummed lowly, "Go on."

She squirmed nervously. Now that she thought about, Anna didn't want it to seem like she was accusing them of the mayhem, "Well I was wondering if you guys had anything to do with it. I know for a fact that the ice isn't normal and you guys are the only ones I know who well- can pull something off like that. It's been causing a lot of problems lately for businesses."

Elsa had already dozed off, deeming the conversation irrelevant compared to Anna's warmth. Marshall rubbed his neck thoughtfully, he was busy calculating the size of the fjord and how far it ran. "Only Elsa would be able to pull something like that off. My powers can't cover that much water."

The older blonde sprung to life at her mention, "Hey, don't pin this on me. That's not my ice."

Anna narrowed her eyes, "I dunno Els, you do fit the profile."

"How the hell do I fit the profile?"

"You hate people", Marshall stated. It was a well-known fact among the group.

Elsa rolled her eyes, "Doesn't mean I want to freeze their water and slowly destroy their financial stability, they do a good job of that on their own. Besides, my signature's not there."

'_Sliced open, tested, and skinned alive yet she still has enough energy to be sarcastic'_, Anna wasn't sure if she wanted to smile or roll her eyes. She sighed, "Well, could there be someone else out there who can manipulate ice?"

A certain man's name ran through the siblings' heads. But Elsa knew Jack was like Marshall, his powers couldn't do something that large scaled. They wouldn't spill his secret to Anna though, that was Jack's choice to make. The older blonde shrugged, her tone was dismissive, "Possibly."

The rest of the car ride was quiet, save for a few random comments. They personally relished the silence. Elsa and Anna sharing air and space in the backseat while Marshall stewed in comforting solitude. With every traffic light they passed and corner they turned, separating became far more notable. The sleek black vehicle pulled into the small reserved parking lot.

"You know you could just skip classes tomorrow if your job requires it", Elsa's vain attempt of making her change her mind. Of course they both knew that, it was only a matter of how the caretaker abused that privilege. The blonde didn't care if they just stared at each other for an extra hour, she just really wanted Anna around.

"I thought someone wasn't _fragile_", Anna smirked.

The blonde laced her fingers between freckled ones and pressed her lips against Anna's temple. "I'm not fragile, I'm needy", she muttered lowly, sending chills across the ginger's skin.

A blush crept along Anna's cheeks and ears. She craned her head up, but Elsa didn't pull away. The lingering kiss trailed down her face, stopping a few centimeters away from a full blown act of confession. The ginger was practically putty in her arms now, her words of protest died in the swarms of butterflies. Anna was lost in the blonde again, _'Go for it Anna, go for it. She's giving you the green light. Why aren't you moving? Move!'_

Marshall rolled his eyes. He wasn't very informed when it came to intimacy, but he knew a love scene when he saw one, _'Stop tiptoeing around each other and kiss already… But don't make out in my car.'_

Elsa retracted before Anna could build up the courage to act. The ginger was internally bashing her head against the wall,_ 'Gods, kill me now.'_

The blonde's eyes were pleading again, those taunting lips were pulled into a pout, "Please?"

_'Crap, puppy dog eyes. Escape before she snares you'_, Anna's heart was beating hard against her chest. She would mentally berate herself later for not taking the opportunity to redeem herself.

The ginger smiled before slipping out of her grasp and car, "Nice try Els. You need your rest and I have stuff to do. Bye Marsh, I'll see you guys later."

"Night Anna", Marshall offered a smile. Elsa merely grumbled to herself and stared out the window.

_'D'aww, someone's upset'_, Anna grinned and closed the car door before scurrying inside.

Marshall waited for the ginger to disappear before backing out of the parking lot. He studied his sister's sullen posture before breaking the silence, "So close."

Elsa was too tired to bark at the man. She sighed dejectedly. In all honesty, neither of them had enough courage to go for the kiss. She was just as contested as Anna.

As far as Elsa knew, the ginger probably didn't even want to anymore after whatever Dr. Hergi had said about her. Her negative thoughts only watered the seeds of doubt in her mind. She stared at the frozen fjord as it came into view, "So close."

* * *

It was eleven o'clock at night and freezing cold. Anna had already finished all her work and organized her tiny apartment along with it. The ginger held no motivation to create art, but she didn't feel like sleeping either.

Anna was already a night owl, but Elsa had made her absolutely restless with that previous stunt.

Not even mindless social media could ease her, _'Fucking Elsa and her fucking ability to go from hot to cute in seconds and all that other fucking crap...'_

She glared at the stray mug of hot chocolate on the coffee table until her internal rambling was over and her skin had cooled down.

"What to do, what to do. Hm..." she was sprawled on the couch in all sorts of angles. She went over a mental list of things she did that day, openly cringing at the distasteful parts. "Oh I know! Mail! I didn't pick it up."

It was the perfect distraction. She'd have to walk, sort, walk while sorting, avoid tripping, possibly trip anyway, then read. Reading responsibilities always tired Anna out.

She slipped on a pair of sweats and her converse sneakers and trotted out of the small living space. Anna didn't really mind the cold nipping at her skin. She was starting to become accustomed to the freezing temperatures.

After reaching the bottom of the stairs, Anna slipped past the heavy blue door. There weren't many people in the small lobby. Just three stragglers. Either too drunk to move or passed out. One of them looked vaguely familiar, despite the book over his face.

She's never seen lilac hair before, but the build was familiar. Thin but muscular, with banged up knuckles. What caught her eyes the most was the raggedy scarf that was tied to the man's belt loop, _'Oh gods please no, please let that be someone else.'_

Anna quickly got her mail and scurried back to the staircase, before the omen could wake and confirm her suspicion. 'I've already had enough shit today, I do not need this right now', she traveled up the stairs a lot faster than she came down, almost tripping twice.

The ginger reached the door that lead to her floor and sighed, "Alright, let's just get into the apartment." She paced down the hall and pulled out her keys. A feeling of dread was crawling up her spine, she could practically hear the Jaws music in the background.

_'Aha! There you are!'_ As soon as Anna slid the key into the knob, a large hand slammed against the doorframe. Of course by reflex the ginger whizzed around, fist soaring through the air.

The space invader had quickly caught it though, completely unfazed by her defense. His charming smile made her heart swell with malice. He had been in a recent fight, judging by the blood on his Stallions hoodie and bruises on his face. Messy brown hair covered one of his electric blue eyes.

"Hey sweetie", he placed a mocking kiss on the ginger's knuckles. Anna wrenched her hand away, but he still held on tight. Her back was against the door but Anna was radiating killing intent, "_Don't. Fucking. Call me that._"

"Fine fine", Liam ran his thumb over the back of her clenched fist. The man always had a thing for Anna, he felt as though his idiot baby brother didn't understand how amazing the ginger actually was. His smile never faded as he looked in her eyes, "Did you see what I did to Kurt? I did a pretty good job right?"

Anna swallowed the lump in her throat. Her eyes flickered between his and the motion of his thumb, "I didn't see his face."

His face fell at the proclamation, making her heart leap in fear, _'Find a peaceful exit.'_ Anna was pretty positive that if she tried anything violent her brains would be all over the floor.

That disgustingly charming smile was back again. Liam placed his other offensive hand over her fist, completely hiding it from view. His voice remained polite and sweet, a sharp contrast to his hostile demeanor, "Well, that's okay. There will plenty of other times to ogle at my work."

Anna could only nod, the words she had for the man weren't exactly pleasant. All she wanted was for the man to let go of her fist. But the man kept talk, "Again, I am deeply sorry for Hans's lack of sense. I just wanted to say hi to my new neighbor."

_'I think the gods are deeply sorry for all of your lack of senses'_, Anna couldn't restrain her fidgeting. The man's hands were making hers sweaty and warm, "N-neighbor? Did someone move out on this floor?"

"Oh no, no we're on the floor above you", his smile brightened along with his eyes. In her eyes, Liam was one of the creepiest brothers she's met so far. She didn't get to meet all of the Heisenbergs.

"Oh well uh... okay. I got to- stuff, Sleep. Yeah sleep, cause y'know, classes", Anna was silently hoping his hands would just explode somehow and let her go. His figure loomed over her like a solar eclipse, blocking out the

Liam finally released her hand, "Right right, I'm sorry. Well good night Anna." The man sauntered off, leaving her to her lonesome.

Anna quickly unlocked her door and sped into the safety of her apartment. She wanted to throw up, cry, and get angry at the same time but luckily her body wouldn't allow that. Rage and fear pumped even more adrenaline into her system before.

Anna turned to the nearest wall and focused all her violence into one blow, "_**Damn it.**_" She didn't care how loud she was or if the Heisenbergs could hear. Her knuckles left a rather impressive indent on the wall, along with the smudges of blood.

The ginger couldn't feel the pain, just rage. Today was an emotional roller-coaster, and anger was the only feeling that survived the ride. She needed to vent but her words were lodged in her throat. Anna snatched her phone off the counter and began to spam the group chat with the latest events. It appeared that Anna's squad would be seeing some action soon.

* * *

**So, here ya go. Please note that since this is fiction, the scientific terms might not be correct, but I tried to cover the basic stuff. I wasn't sure if there was enough action, but** **I hope you guys enjoyed this mega chapter. It took some time, but it was an interesting thing to write. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Please don't kill me ;-; I didn't intend for such a long wait, but my original chapter was deleted in a pretty nasty feud with my brother. So, after many tedious hours of rewriting and editing... Chapter 27.**

* * *

So... it's 7:00 in the morning and I'm fidgeting on Marshall's front porch in the freezing cold. It's dark as night outside and it's been raining sleet since last night. Why I'm fidgeting outside? Because I'm what Elsa would describe as a chicken shit.

I should be on my way to the university right now, but last night made me super paranoid. Not only have the Heisenberg monsters transferred over, but they found out where I live and moved into the fucking floor above me. The triplets could know my schedule, one of them could be in my fucking classes. I just... I can't deal with their shit right now, I have another situation to deal with inside this house.

If this was any other day I would have no problem setting foot on campus. But it's a Tuesday and I have far too many classes to feel safe. There has to be at least one brother waiting for me- gods forbid all three.

I feel like I'm abusing my privileges but it was for a good reason, right? I mean, not even Superman would be able to bounce back that fast after being practically torn apart and resembled. Maybe Eve needs some help.

Why am I talking to myself...? You're stalling, knock on the stupid door.

_**Knock knock kn-knock knock.**_

Wait! Maybe- Ah screw it, too late now. Marshall arrived a few seconds later to open the door, he still looks half dead to the world- which only proves how early I am. Marshall gave me a small wave, "You're... almost unreasonably early."

Geez, I knew this was a bad idea. Can't retreat now, "Yeah- I know, I'm really _really_ sorry for waking you up or interrupting you or whatever you were- y'know. But uh, stuff came up and-"

"Showing up to work early is good business practice. It helps your review. Come in, it's freezing outside", Marshall opened the door wider and stepped aside. He sounded understanding but questioning, I probably will have to explain later.

Wait- I get reviewed!? I pulled off my coat and boots and followed Marshall into the most common part of the house, "Again, sorry I came so early, did I wake you?"

He waved me off, "No, I woke up a few minutes before you knocked, no harm done. You came at a convenient time actually, I have to go to my classes for exams today."

I exhaled and smiled weakly, "Good... Well at least I did something right today." I feel like a coward. I'm literally hiding from my problem... or problems. Plural. _Triplets_, not just one.

"The day just started, you have enough time to do more."

Ha.

I doubt it.

Some stupid movie was playing on Netflix, Elsa was laying on the couch. Either she's asleep or meditating, it's hard to tell with her. A blanket covered her from the waist down, it appears she hasn't changed clothes since last night though.

_You signed her away..._

Nausea was starting to kick in, so I stared at the floor, "Is she uh- asleep?"

Marshall shrugged, "Should be, she hasn't eaten since Sunday and she's been up all night."

Well Geez. I leaned against the back of couch, "Well that's not good, shouldn't she eat something? When do you have to leave?"

"In about 30 minutes, so I'm gonna start getting ready now. And she doesn't feel like eating. Elsa's pretty stubborn after a checkup."

Looks like I'm not the only one with an early schedule, "Alright I'll just... uh, whatever I do."

He nodded before heading upstairs. Alright... first things first... set up the workspace. I at least know the lesson plans for today's classes, so I can follow along and stuff. Guess it'd be best if I settled in this area.

My phone's buzzing.

**N-ice guy: I just read your text. you alright over there? Did you make it safely?**

**You: yeah, all good **

**N-ice guy: Good. I'll let you copy today's nots later on**

**Rudolph: if theres anything u need from your place just let me kno. I'll pick it up for u**

**N-ice guy: Need me to drop off any papers? projects?**

**Rudolf: no no no you stay in school. I'll do the deliveries n shit. I kno what ur trying to pull Bjorman**

**N-ice: guy: -_- youre like the mother I dont remember**

Why are these guys so nice to me? What the hell did I do to deserve these amazing guys as friends?

**You: cmon guys, I appreciate it, but I'll be fine. no need to drop everything for me. It's just for today, maybe tomorrow to. Elsa's not feeling well, so of course I have to take care of her **

Well, I don't think she needs me at all. Elsa's more of a do-it-herself type of person. She doesn't like help.

_I'm not fragile, I'm needy..._

_I have everything I need right here..._

_Please..._

B-but it's convenient for Marshall so, why not? Right? Ha. Ha ha. I pulled out my laptop and textbooks and organized them on the coffee table. My face feels hot. This is going to be a long day.

**Rudolph: we kno ur scared Anna. no need to make excuses**

**Kristoff: you have every right to be**

Damn, wait...

**You: where's Jack?**

**Koolaid: Woa, Elsa's sick? I just visited her Sunday.**

**Koolaid: Don't worry about Psych btw, I got you covered.**

Mixed feelings. Mixed feelings are popping up again. I forgot about Jack and Elsa's weird relationship... thing. Whatever it is.

**You: yeah, she had a doctors appointment yesterday. it left her feeling under the weather**

**Koolaid: Oh... :\ **

Elsa stirred, but she didn't show any signs of actually moving. She really is asleep. Well that's good, she needs her rest and I need time to gather my thoughts. After yesterday, I think I'm entitled to more than three questions today. But gotta be prepared anyway, since this is Elsa I'm dealing with... dodging questions like this is the matrix and crap.

I can't help but stare while my laptop starts up. Its... weird, seeing her defeated like this. She stirred again, and I was silently praying that she'd wake up. But that seems kinda selfish...

Hey what's that?

I grabbed the small bag stationed next to the couch. It's a little heavy. Let's see... Pills, surgical thread, needles, some sort of lotion, rubbing alcohol, gauze, cotton balls, and some other stuff. My skin crawled at the thought of needles and thread. I guess this is the take-care-of-Elsa kit.

Marshall trotted down the steps, looking like his usual self. I will never understand how they can move down them so quietly- oh, hey he's wearing the whovian hoodie I got him. I zipped up the kit and placed back where I found it, "Well that was quick."

"I don't want to be late", Marshall scribbled the last few details on the scrap of paper before giving it to me. Ah, it's a schedule...? No- wait, yeah. Sort of.

"It's basically a list of must do's, should do's, and don't do's. Along with when she needs to take her medicine. No matter what she says or tries to pull, _she has to take those pills._"

That is going to be pretty fucking difficult then. Well, everything else is kinda easy. "Wow Marshall... Thanks, seriously. I'd be completely lost", well that's probably why he gave you the list. So you won't poison his sister or something.

He waved me off, "Your welcome, my number is on the back in case of an emergency. I'm heading out now."

What? They have phones!?

"Uh, alright. Bye Marsh", why am I so stupid? I should have asked about phones when I first came to this super-sized freezer. Gods, _all this time_. I refrained from banging my head on the coffee table.

"Bye Anna", he called back. The door opened then closed right after.

And now I'm alone... well Elsa's here but she isn't exactly company right now. I sighed and plopped down on the floor in front of my laptop. I have work to do anyway, she would easily distract me.

First... Writing. I logged in to my account and pulled up the text book I downloaded for free. No way in hell am I paying for all of these textbook.

* * *

Its 9 o'clock and Elsa was still asleep. The grumpy look from earlier had turned into something more troubling. Her brows were knitted together and her breathing was a little harder than before as well. I hope it's just a bad dream...

I've completed a good amount of work, thankfully. It seems a lot easier when you do it by yourself. But then again, I could have done everything wrong... Oh well!

I stood up- _my leg is asleep._

Oh gods.

Kill me now.

Holy crap- alright just stretch it out. Feel the burn. Ah, _fuck_. _Hrrrgh__**. Mother of frack.**_

Alright... okay. I think- I think it's over. I rolled my ankle a few time to get rid of the pins and needles. Personally, I like when my body parts fall asleep. But not when it's _that_ bad. That was like... the wrath of the gods channeled into a thousand tiny nerves.

I continued stretching my arms and back before making my way towards distressed sleeping beauty with the kit in hand. The paper says her normal temperature should be around... 115? What? If below 100, call an ambulance. Alright Els, stay hot for me.

Wait, but how am I supposed to take her temperature if she's asleep. Eh... Alright, I'm gonna do it. I'm going to wake the beast. She's supposed to take her meds now anyway.

Don't spook her, just shake her shoulder gently. Wait no, aim for bicep. I don't know why, but this feels fucking scary. Her breathing sounded a lot worse now that I'm closer, ice was starting- or at least trying to form where her hand gripped the blanket.

Whoa, "Hey."

Gods she's freezing. I tried again, "Elsa-"

I wasn't prepared when she shot forward. If it weren't for me jumping out of my skin, our heads would have collided. Elsa's desperate rasps pulled me out of shock. Choking? Drowning!?

I kneeled next to her, my hand found its way on her back. Ah I see, "Panic attack?"

She was hunched over, with her face in her hands. Elsa murmured something, but I couldn't quite catch it. The list said nothing about this, so I'm on my own. Panic attack induced by nightmare? I don't think they happen often... Doesn't matter right now, focus on Elsa.

After last time I did make the effort to look up how to help, but she would probably glare at me if I tried anything like that. Elsa likes to do things on her own. I rubbed her back slowly, that seemed to help before, "Want me to get your pills?"

She shook her head. Nope.

"Want to ride it out?" I tried my best to remain soothing, this stuff isn't my forte.

Yep.

"Alright, whatever you want", I sat on the edge of the couch for better leverage. The only time I ever stopped rubbing was to start a new pattern. She eventually started to time her breathing to the motion. Hey, teamwork.

Elsa sat up after about five minutes, which is a lot better than last time. She tried her best to wipe away a few stray tears, but I caught them before she could destroy the evidence. Gods, I don't think I would be able to take Elsa crying under any circumstances.

I forbid you from crying. A single tear equals a fine of 20 hugs. A sob will lead to a penalty of kisses... H-hersey kisses. Because those are awesome.

I gently pushed her back, "Hey don't stress your stitches, relax."

Elsa laid down again, thankfully, but she still looked pretty messed up. It hurts to see her like this. "Sorry", she muttered.

Huh? "For what?"

She shrugged and avoided my gaze entirely. Apparently the couch cushion is far more interesting than my face. I take partial offence.

She crossed her arms, tucking her hands away out of view, "over reacting, was uncalled for. Stupid reasons... sorry."

"No they're not", that came out... surprisingly firm. Quite proud of myself, and a little upset with her. I really hate when people downplay their problems... which is hypocritical because I tend to do that. But of course, she just brushes off my words with self-depreciative silence. I know this look a little too well.

"Hey..." Nothing. I cupped her cheek gently and turned her face towards mine. It felt like ice; really soft, pinch-worthy ice. She was still tearing the cushion apart with her eyes, "Els, look at me."

I wasn't really prepared when she stared into my frickin' _soul_. Not gonna stop me though...

"Squirting water on my favorite shirt is sorry worthy. Scaring the shit out of me is sorry worthy. Putting _laxatives_ in my freaking _scone_ is sorry worthy. But this isn't sorry worthy; this isn't something that you apologize for because it's not something you intended", my voice was a lot softer this time. She remained quiet, but her stare wavered some.

"You've been through a lot, it's not like you asked for this." My stomach churned with memories of yesterday. She didn't do a really good job at wiping the tears. The leftover trails had turned into shimmery frost, I almost missed it completely.

"If anything, I think you're reacting like any other person would. Maybe even a little better", I probably would have offed myself a while ago if I had to do... I don't even want to say it. Still nothing positive.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead softly, "I care about you a lot... don't beat yourself up, take care of yourself. If you won't do it for you, do it for me please?"

Ha! Yes! I got her to smile. Well not fully smile, but it's something. Progress.

Elsa relaxed some more, her voice was crackly, "What are you doing here?"

"Eh, hiding from my responsibilities", more like my problems. But! Y'know... same difference right?

"Looks more like you brought them with you", she gestured towards my makeshift workspace, "Besides, I _am _your responsibility."

Wait… that's right. This snow slinging ball of sass is the purpose of my job.

Elsa had the questioning look on. You know the one mom's have when they know you did something wrong but they're not sure what? When their brows do that thing and their eyes stare into your very soul? Yeah, that's what I'm seeing right now- and I feel like I broke my mom's vase all over again.

"I just want to be there for my friend", which is very true. I'd much rather take care of Elsa than sit in class. Of course my education is very important but she's important too. Plus, I still feel bad about yesterday.

_You signed her away..._

She hummed lowly, "Which you could have done later in the day and tomorrow. It's not like I can go anywhere."

"Which is exactly why you need someone around. What if you have to like… pee?" I tucked a few stray hairs behind her ear. It feels nice talking to her like this. I really should tell her about _them_. But that would be like putting her in danger. Of course Elsa is _more_ that capable of protecting herself, but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she got hurt because of me.

Elsa rolled her eyes, "I appreciate the concern for my bladder, but that doesn't change the fact that you're six hours early."

"Oh hush, just accept it", my hand had slid from her cheek to her shoulder during my interrogation. I could faintly feel the scar under the flannel. My stomach churned again and the questions from before swarmed my mind.

Elsa could definitely see it on my face. She looks like she's expecting them, and even have a few for me too. But neither of us knew how to bring up the elephant in the room.

Elsa sighed dismissively, "yes ma'am."

Hey, don't ma'am me.

"Would you prefer Madame?"

I glared at her, but I couldn't get mad. She's my weakness. That smile is too heart melting. What was I originally going to do... oh right! Take her temperature- well, now I really don't have to. But I still have to make her take the meds. How the hell am I supposed to do that? I can't slip it into food because she refuses to eat.

"Hey, Elsa... so uh, its 9:10 right now and-"

"Not doing it."

"Plea-"

"No."

"C'mon-"

"No."

"You don't even know what I was going to say", I whined. I don't want to force it down her throat. Or physically stress her out, because of her stitches... Plus I don't think I have the gusto for that.

"Either you want me to eat something, or its time to take my pills. I refuse to do either", Elsa scratched at her bandaged arm lazily. She narrowed her eyes in disgust, "I fucking stink."

That... is very true, but I choose to ignore it. Her natural smell of winter was overrun by that weird after-surgery smell, strange detergent, and B.O. But I've had my face shoved into Sven's armpit after an ultimate frisbee game, so I've smelt _much_ worse. If this smells bad to me, then Elsa is her own personal hell.

I pulled the list out of my pocket. Baths are under should do's, but there's a star next to it. Maybe... "If you take your meds, I'll let you take a bath."

She froze completely. Haha, ice pun... Aw, she looks flustered. It's just a bath, not like I'm washing away her sins.

Elsa scratched her neck nervously, her face was conquered by that angry blush, "um well, I can't get my stitches wet. I can't really _move _by myself so you'd uh... you'd have to give me a sponge bath or something... like... that..."

Oh...

_Oh._

_Oh my gods_, thoughts. Dirty. Dirty Birdy.

I'm a terrible person. My face is probably ready as fuck right now, "Oh uh... Well y'know, for your sake and stuff. Totally up to you-", _you sound eager_, "there's like, not that much mystery because of-" _elephant in the room_, "Well, we have the same par-", _still an elephant_, "know what, there has to be something else I can bargain with. C'mon, just name something."

Someone shoot me, please? Elsa cringed at my social stupidity. Yeah, I'd cringe too. She hugged her chest, it felt like that elephant was literally looming over us now. Fuck me for luring it in with peanuts.

She hummed lowly, "chocolate."

I checked the list. There's a lot of good stuff she can't have. Ice-cream, yogurt, cereal, chips, crackers, cheese, cookies, canned soups, ham, turkey, tomatoes, tofu- people eat tofu? This list takes up most of the paper. Marshall made it very clear that she can't have anything chocolate related. He capitalized, highlighted, and underlined it three times.

"You know I would if I could..." I gave her a sympathetic stare. Elsa's entire demeanor just... collapsed. Oh gods, no. No no no, don't pout, please don't pout- and she pouts.

"What- yes you can. I'm at least allowed that."

"Mm'nope, list says no chocolate."

"Let me guess, Marshall wrote that list", she sneered. Ah yes, I forgot about their sibling quarrels. Well, Marshall could have said that only to piss Elsa off, but there's also the possibility that he was being serious. Marshall's a pretty serious dude.

"Mhm, sorry Els", I don't want to take my chances. Better nothing than vomit or something.

Elsa slouched deeper into the couch, any sliver of happiness she had left just flew out the fricking window along with my heart.

"Oh come on, it's just for another day or two", I pushed back her stubborn bangs but I still couldn't catch all the hairs. She reverted back to mentally destroying the couch. The pout game is strong with this one, "whatever."

"Big baby."

"Butt face." Well that was mature.

Pills, focus on the pills right now, "C'mon there has to be something I can offer." I'm trying so hard not to squish her cheeks, but they're so pink and squish-able looking. So what do I do? I squish.

Not even a full on squish, just the pads of my fingers pressing lightly into unusually ice-cold baby-fat and flesh. I'm a little too satisfied with myself.

Elsa gave me the blankest stare I've ever seen in a while. Haha, "done" face. I feel like I've made a bad choi- _**motherfucking fuck.**_

Ow ow ow, okay. Okay big mistake. _Big. Fucking. Mistake. Holy shit._ _**Fuck**_.

She is pinching my cheeks with the strength of fucking _gods_. And like the idiot I am, I chose fight over flight and pinched back... Which only made her stretch my cheeks and pinch harder- holy shit this stings.

I threw my hands up in surrender, "Okay _fuck_, I-I'm sorry! I just_\- __**ow**__\- Elsa let go please!_ I won't squish your cheeks again _I swear-_" I whined pathetically. It's hard to talk when you're getting your face stretched.

Her pincers of frosty fucking death were still destroying my cheeks, but at least she looked a little _less_ mad compared to before.

Elsa quirked a brow, "Do I still have to take the pills?"

"Yes! The _fucking pills- __**oh my gods.**_ Elsa I'm _begging_ you", I can't feel my face. After a moment of calculating, she finally released my cheeks. It took all of my restraint not to give her a charlie horse.

Elsa crossed her arms again, hiding those damnable hands. Her cheeks were red from pinching. Which meant I probably look like a fucking tomato right now. I glared at her through the painful unshed tears. I poked the bear with a pool noodle and got mauled, "Now that, is over-reacting."

Alright Anna, be the bigger person. I took a deep breath and tried to gather myself through the fiery, stinging remains of my face. "Alright, you're upset. I am in pain, but you still have to take the meds."

She quirked a brow, "What are you gonna do if I don't?" It is clear she is not afraid to get physical- rough if I try that stuff. I don't want to though, because well... her stitches.

_I'm not fragile, I'm needy..._

_You signed her away..._

My chest feels tight and she is probably catching wind of my distress. I don't want her to see that, she has problems of her own. I pulled the orange bottle out of the kit. This has to list side effects or something. Let's see, what do we have here... geez, this is like a materialized hangover. No wonder she doesn't want to take it, she can't even enjoy the fun part. But they're supposed to help speed up the healing process...

She had turned on to her side while I was reading, her back faced me instead. The blanket was still bunched up a little below her hips. I can easily get my revenge in wedgie- _no_, no. Be the bigger person Anna. This is not a war.

"Look I know these things suck ass but you still have to take them. Most of the side effects can be dulled by drinking a lot of water, naps, and eating... which you also refuse. Drinking and eating that is."

No response, but she's listening, "Can I ask a question?"

"It'll count", she muttered. Of course it would count.

I gnawed at my lip nervously. Alright, word this properly, "How come you're refusing meds and food?"

"You know the side effects." Worded it wrong, damn it.

"Yes, but I also know that you hate being dependent. As long as you're sore you have to rely on Marshall and me... And I know that you are in a lot of pain right now."

I flinched at the amount of sarcasm that filled her voice, "Really? I'm in pain? I thought this is what heaven feels like."

I rolled my eyes, "Which is also why you should take the stupid pills so it doesn't last as long. Sure it'll make things worse for a period of time, but no pain no gain right?"

"There is gain regardless of the amount of pain." There's the unreadable drawl.

"But the gain is faster", if she takes the pills she'll fully recover in three days instead of a week, "Plus, it helps you fight off infections that your body can't right now. Like colds and fevers. Really bad fevers."

Elsa shrugged, "let's just hope I won't get sick."

"I don't wanna hope!" Gods that came out randomly. Betrayed by emotions once again. I am upset with her, but she's not the real problem. I continued in a less frantic tone, "I want to _know_ Elsa, I don't- after yesterday I don't want to take any chances, especially with your life. Remember, that thing about taking care of yourself?" I am glancing at the elephant.

"And what if I don't take it?"

"Well I guess you don't take it, and I'll just... have to deal with that. It's your body, you do whatever you see fit."

A little bit of disappointment slipped into my voice, I swear it was unintentional. She remained silent, her eyes were trained on the cushions again. Quiet is violent.

I sighed and placed the orange bottle on the coffee table. Geez, I sound desperate, "Is there anything else I can offer instead of chocolate? Anything at all?"

Elsa rubbed her eyes lazily, she looked defeated, "A beer and my laptop."

"I thought Marshall hid the keys to the cellar thing... and isn't beer a bad idea in your state?"

"As if I'd keep everything in one place. Beer contains a lot of nutrition", she muttered. The air was colder now, making her sour mood more obvious. Alright, so maybe I guilt tripped her a little, low blow. I just need her to take the stuff.

I was expecting something harder like straight up everclear or scotch, "Where is it?"

"Under my bed, simple place. The laptop is in the study though."

"Alright, I'll be back", I stood up and quickly made my way up the stairs. The air upstairs was actually warmer than downstairs for once, but upstairs was still more disturbing. I tucked a few loose hairs behind my ear and made my way towards Elsa's room.

Huh, the paint on her door is chipping. Shame, the design is pretty. I wonder who painted it, probably Marshall. Even though, Elsa was downstairs, I knocked before opening the door out of habit.

Nothing has changed since yesterday. The pillow nest was still unorderly, the walls were smudged with chalk, the bed was unkempt, and random books littered the floor.

I stacked the stray books as I went, so I wouldn't trip on anything. Geez, she reads a lot of Shakespeare. That stuff was freaking torture in high school. Where's the beer again? Under her bed. Hey there are boxes under here too. I wonder- no, no. Don't be nosy, just get the pack of beer and get out. I pulled the case out with a little difficulty, there's patches of ice surrounding each can. Ha, she's her own cooler.

The ice hummed under my touch, just like the other times when it glowed. I traced the snowflakes on the surface. Hey, this snowflake matches the one on the door, maybe Elsa painted the door- stop getting distracted damn it.

I picked up a few more books on the way out and took them with me just in case. The study has always creeped me out to some degree. There is something... weird about it, ominous. I don't want to say haunted, that would just be silly. It's the biggest room in the house. The floor whined occasionally, which only proves how old this place is. I just noticed there aren't any pictures in the house.

I figured there would be at least one photo of Olaf or a grandma lying around somewhere. Even I keep a photo of my parents on my nightstand. But then again, I'm far more sentimental.

The amount of books they own is ridiculous though, it's like they stole an entire bookstore. My brain hurts from just loo- gah!

I stumbled over the step that led to the upper platform of the study. Why is this even necessary!? Why can't everything be on the same level? There is no aesthetic to this, just another painful safety hazard. I took a brief moment to nurse my aching toes before reaching the large desks.

I forget that Elsa's still in college sometimes... And that she's far more responsible than she lets on. Neat piles of taxes, reports, and prints were stacked on one desk while two monitors and Elsa's laptop was stationed on the other. I unplugged the laptop charger and took it along with the expensive looking thing. How do they pay for all of this anyway?

I quickly trotted out of the room and through the halls. Going downstairs proved to be harder than I expected with all this stuff in hand. The stairs creaking only made things worse. Alright, just take each step slow and easy. No need to break your neck or anything.

"Here we see the daily struggle of the average pleb. Simple task, or a life-death situation?" Her blatant tone irritates me. The jar of weird stuff was sitting on the coffee table nearby. It was hard to see what Elsa was doing from this angle.

"Oh fuck you Els", I made it to the bottom of the steps harm free. She was buttoning up her shirt with haste, but I already caught sight of thread and reddish flesh. It looks irritated. My heart dropped and my skin prickled, "Hey if the shirt's bothering you, you should leave it open. No need to make your stitches worse."

She hesitated, her eyes shifted between mine and the unsettling sight nervously, "You- you sure? It's- I know it looks-"

"Yeah, really, it's fine", I don't want her to be uncomfortable, but it seems that it'll happen either way. Emotional or physical. Elsa nodded and unbuttoned her shirt once more, exposing yesterday's torture. She began fiddling with the gauze on her left arm instead.

I placed the bargain tools on the coffee table and sat on the edge of the couch, "Need some help with that?"

"No, I got it." Doesn't look like it but okay. I pulled out my phone, a few new messages in the group chat.

**N-ice guy: I saw Liam heading to your Physics**

**N-ice guy: Olson was lkngering around your Writing**

**N-ice guy: pretty sure these shits know your schedule **

What the actual fuck? My thumb tapped against the screen furiously, my other thumb was busy having its nail bitten by yours truly. I could feel Elsa's gaze on me, but that wasn't of concern.

**You: great**

**You: fucking great**

**You: a class alone with the psychotic hockey player and the self righteous twat**

**You: where's Kurt? have you spotted him yet**

**N-ice guy: I don't remember what he looks like**

**Koolaid: Who names their child Kurt?**

**You: idk**

**You: pastel goth-ish. Odd. Lilac hair, has a raggedy old scarf tied around his waist. really strange but blends in well. looks slow but has big vocabulary**

**Rudolf: so... weird**

**You: Yep**

**N-ice guy: wow ok I'll keep a look out**

**Koolaid: I think I've seen him hanging out by the Physics room around 8:15.**

Which I have to pass by between classes. Lovely. I glanced at Elsa, she was still trying to undo the bandages on her arm. She looks oddly frustrated.

**You: thanks guys. and uh kris, I have to talk to you about something later**

**N-ice guy: Why not now?**

**Rudolf: yeah i wanna know too**

Elsa was glaring at the old gauze now. A pout had formed again, but I've learned my lesson from earlier. My cheeks still fucking hurt. Even with all this crap popping up, I can't push down a small smile.

**You: it has to be in person**

**Rudolf: aw :( y am i always left out of drama**

**Koolaid: You and me both man :(**

**Rudolf: equal rites for us all**

**N-ice guy: because you use text talk... and Jack, I thought you wanted a drama free life**

**Koolaid: Doesn't mean I hate watching.**

**Rudolf: i work. i dont have time 4 proper crap**

**N-ice guy: Really? It takes too long for you to fully spell out "why"?**

**Rudolf: ys**

**N-ice guy: Sweet fucking Odin**

Alright, time to put the phone down. They're going to start bickering. Those two are like an old married couple. My smile turned smug, "Still need some help with that?"

Elsa held out her arm and looked away, grumbling something under her breath. Old man, making grump faces and stuff. I undid it with ease and began unwrapping. Geez, why did they use so much gauze?

_To hide what they've done..._

"So..." Oh no, she sounds question loaded.

"Hm?" As the bandages fell away, I started to become more anxious. But I didn't tear my eyes away. If I did, the first thing I would focus on is the angry red Y in the background.

Elsa sounded nonchalant, "What's up?"

"Oh you know, the sky… some clouds… Uranus", I copied her tone.

"C'mon now, you know what I mean."

My heart picked up as the rest of the gauze fell away. Instead of stitches, there was just a scar. The ropy scar formed an elongated U on her inner forearm, bits of frost and ice decorated it. It appears agitated and fragile. The stitches on her hand are not as bad though.

This is only adding to my melting pot of emotions, and it's not a positive addition. I didn't have to look up to see how nervous and insecure she was. But this is something we shouldn't avoid. Elsa reached for the jar, "You don't have to-"

"No no, you lay down. I got this", I pushed her back down before she could fully sit up. I'm the caretaker, this is my job.

"But-"

"Elsa. Down." Oh, authoritative voice. Points for Anna! She glowered at me, but relaxed as much as she could. Elsa's gaze softened, "At least answer my question."

I sighed and dipped my finger in the jar, it felt surprisingly warm. Is this stuff homemade? "Some problematic people from the past decided to pay a visit."

As soon as my fingers came in contact, we both winced. Well, Elsa winced which made me wince. Panic was starting to fester, "You okay?"

"Mhm."

"Really..?"

"Yeah yeah, it's fine. It's like the rubbing alcohol or salt on a road, just keep going", she grumbled. Oh alright then. I rubbed the cream along the shortest first. I could feel the frost and unwanted tissue fizzling away. "Seems a lot more than a visit", she murmured.

I shrugged, "I guess so, it'll all blow over." What is there to fucking guess about when the evidence lives a floor above you? Why are you lying to yourself?

"Remember when I said you were a bad actor", she sounds hurt. I'd be hurt too if she tried to hide something so obvious. My fingers absently ran over the fragile skin, though I've ran out of lotion on my hand. That elephant in the room was breathing down my neck now, but this time I wasn't going to hide.

I sighed, "Y-yeah, I know... A for effort though right?" She shook her head. No A's for me... "Just curious, what gave it away?"

I dipped my fingers in the jar and worked on coating the skin a second time, the frost was coming back. Elsa watched me tiredly, "You skipping classes today after your decision last night, you've been on edge since you got here- well for a while now actually, agitated look whenever texting- you even hissed self-righteous twat, nails are bitten down to the nub, bags under eyes from lack of sleep, far more fidgeting-"

"Holy shit, alright. I'm terrible at this, I get it", I'm a walking showcase. You never notice how serious something is until someone points it out. Amusement flickered in her eyes before it died out. I want that light to come back. She pulled her arm out of my grasp and took my hand in hers, "But what really worries me is this."

Her thumb grazed over my knuckles. They've bruised over from last night when I stupidly punched the wall. No surprise though, I did leave a dent in the wall. "Sorry, it's just- everything happened so suddenly. The NAP, Dr. Hergi, the assholes- you getting... this. I'm still can't wrap my head around you surviving something like that. No human-well-a-Ah..." No, too deep.

Elsa wasn't fazed, or at least tried to look unfazed, "You're right, humans can't survive that. There's no need to tiptoe around it... Dr. Hergi is more of my problem than anything."

"Superman couldn't survive that either", I blurted that out before thinking.

"Pfft, have you read Superman-Prime? Practically turned him into a god." I smell a comic nerd. "B-but anyway, that's just how my anatomy works. As long as they don't pierce well... my core, I'll stay alive. I can be brain dead and almost all of my organs can fail, but as long as my powers are circulating I can walk around and perform other activities. Nothing that requires thinking though... like a zombie."

She sounded sad towards the end. Has this happened before? I took the opportunity to coat the stitches on the back of her hand. There was a lot more ice bits along the thread this time, "So... the core is like a second heart almost, or a backup generator."

"Yeah... no, somewhat. If my heart gives out but the core doesn't, I'll live. If the core gives but my heart doesn't, I'll die. My heart has already stopped... but my core is still really strong; when it beats, it makes the heart contract as well, which allows blood to circulate", Elsa wiggled her fingers absently. Huh, so... when I heard her heart beat, it was really the core. No wonder it was slow.

"How'd it stop?" I muttered. I pulled a roll of gauze out of the kit. Let's see, how do I do this part again- wait, never mind. Got it.

"Let's... save that for another time", she looks tired. No surprise there but it's still unsettling to me. That wry look and heavily rimmed eyes, "so, I've answered some of your questions, will you answer mine?"

I squirmed nervously. Elsa has been pretty open with me, only retreating when a topic is too personal. It's not that I want to avoid my life completely, but that the part I want to avoid is so damaging and huge I don't even want to think about my life as a whole. Sure there were fun times and adventures I had, but then... he comes up and I don't know if I want to break something or break _down_. It doesn't matter now though, I have to face it either way. It's selfish of me to keep her in suspense while she takes the time to answer mine...

Her hand found its way to my cheek. I almost flinched away, mainly because I thought she was going to pinch me again- but I leaned into the touch instead. The coolness numbed the stinging reminder from earlier. This. This is the touch I've been craving. It's not enough though, I need more.

My eyes flickered up to meet her shockingly blue gaze, showing nothing but genuine interest and care. "I want to get to know you more. Not only the bad, but the good too. There's only so much I can learn from observing alone."

My heart picks up the pace, and I suddenly feel shy under her stare, "T-There's not much to know honestly... did you already treat your foot?" After successfully mummifying her arm again, I fastened the bandage in place.

"Then you won't mind if I guess?" she pulled her hand away and nodded. Come back, I need you. Her arms were draped lazily over her stomach. The ice had magically disappeared from the beer cans.

"You can guess after you take your medicine, it's like 9:30 now", I waved the bottle of pills in front of her. Elsa grimaced and snatched the bottle out of my hand. Crabby.

By the time I handed her the can, she had already swallowed her dosage dry. I cringed, "How the hell do you swallow dry pills?"

The can opened with a satisfying hiss. The steam rolled from the opening only proved how chilled the beer was. Wait is it called steam? Maybe mist... or like... water vapor... Doesn't matter!

Elsa shrugged before downing a fair amount of alcohol, "Pixie dust." Still don't understand why she drinks, but oh well.

"So'p, anyway. What's your guess?"

She hummed lowly, "Well... I think it has something to do with the assholes that fucked up your life."

"Right..."

"I'm guessing they came back twice as bad..." More like three times as bad with an extra addition of psycho but Y'know... technical stuff.

"Also right."

"And you're hiding from them- or trying to."

"Pretty much."

"But the situation became a lot worse. So now you're not sure what to do with yourself."

"Wow Sherlock, nothing can get past you", it bothers me how spot on she is. I guess I really am obvious, that's just sad... or she's was being _really_, really observant. With all her books and knit picking and what not.

"Elementary my dear Watson", she deadpanned. I rolled my eyes, my phone is still vibrating like crazy. Sven and Kris are really going at it. I hope it's not an actual fight, I know there's been some tension between the two. My silence was unintentional, but still very noticeable to Elsa. Her tone became serious again, "How bad?"

I wrung the bit of blanket in my hand. Mainly to channel out the growing paranoia. "They lurk into my classes, move into my apartment building, and _fucking touch_-" Alright, calm down. No need to get worked up right now... well, anymore worked up.

I took a deep breath and exhaled shakily, "But... yeah, I had a small run in with one of the assholes yesterday. I'm not sure if they're going to do something o-or if _they're just __**taunting me, but**_\- ha... Sorry, sorry. I hate them so fucking much." My knuckles were white, making the purplish blotches stick out more. Talking about them anymore would only start my rambling.

No mattered how much I tried, I couldn't take my eyes off my mismatched socks. Why? I don't know, maybe I was afraid of Elsa's reaction. I wasn't sure how I should _react_ to Elsa's reaction, if she ever gives one. So when her pale hand covered my own, I almost jumped off the couch.

"Hey, Anna..." I glanced at her. It amazes me how she can look so... I don't know. My words are failing me.

"You're always welcome to stay here if you're uncomfortable at home. And if there is any problem on campus I can easily pull some strings for you at the university to have your schedule changed immediately... or theirs", her voice was soft but surprisingly firm, "I know I said I'll wait for you to come clean, but that doesn't mean I won't help you out. Whatever you need, just say the word."

Looks like I have new recruits to Anna's Squad. Now I have two hockey players, an escape artist, and three ice wielding badasses with a pranking tendency. Why do I have such awesome and supportive friends? But I can't help but feel scared out of my mind. The Heisenberg brothers are no fucking joke. I gripped my side with my free hand. I couldn't feel the particular scar, but the mere thought made it burn. Have you ever gotten stabbed? It's not very pleasant.

No matter how grateful I am, all I can manage without hugging her was a smile. A crappy smile I bet, but a smile, "Thank you Elsa, seriously- thank you." That was a crappy reaction to her reaction. I knew I'd fail.

She returned the smile as best she could, but I could tell that the pills were catching up to her," Go to sleep Els, you'll feel a lot better."

"Pfft, yeah, for a few minutes. Then you'll just wake me up and make me take some more god forsaken pills", she grumbled. Elsa tugged the blanket over her upper half again and shifted on to her side.

I patted what I presume is her thigh before standing up, my smile grew, "All part of the healing process. I'll wake you up in three hours."

* * *

So, its 12:35 right now and I'm currently bored out of my mind. Marshall came home about 15 minutes ago, but he disappeared in his room. I haven't heard anymore triplet sightings, so that's good. Right now I'm just listening to music and working on this stupid essay. Oh hey, personal message.

**Koolaid: I got the notes for you. :D**

**You: omg you actually stayed awake in class!? amazing**

**Koolaid: I know right, I should get a prize for good behavior.**

**Koolaid: How's EV? Is she doing alright?**

Elsa was still fast asleep, she looked a lot more relaxed than last time though. I bit my lip out of habit, I have to wake her up soon but now I don't want to.

**You: getting better**

**You: she's sleeping**

**Koolaid: I didn't know the ice queen required sleep.**

**You: what? She sleeps a lot when I'm here**

**Koolaid: Well I usually visit at 2-3 in the morning and EV and Olaf are wide awake. Maybe I'm just special. B]**

More mixed feelings.

**You: Who visit at 2-3 in the morning? Pfft, as if Jack. maybe your presence annoys her so much she can't sleep :P**

**Koolaid: Jack visits at 2-3 a.m. because Jack does what Jack wants and EV finds**

**Jack mildly tolerable. she even let me use her guitar remember B]**

**You: Jack you passively stole it and blackmailed her with it**

**Koolaid: But! I gave it back respectfully, bought her a few drinks, and got her to laugh twice. So I'm a good guy. :D**

What? Exactly how much do they hang out? What do they even do together?

**You: you're a true neutral Jack .**

**Koolaid: I take pride in that.**

I closed my laptop before standing up and stretching. Time to wake "Evy" from her beauty sleep.

I sat on the floor and leaned against the couch. Is it creepy to stare? Pretty sure it is. Her hair had fallen into her face over time, making her twitch and crinkle her nose occasionally.

I couldn't stop myself from smiling dorkishly and brushing back the annoying hairs, "Time to suffer."

Elsa scrunched her brows together before stuffing her face in the couch pillow. A heard something along the lines of _go away. _I rolled my eyes, "Take your pills and then I'll leave you alone."

More unintelligent whining.

"C'mon, it can't be that bad", I placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her gently," If you don't get up I'll pour ice down your back."

Wait.

Elsa sat up immediately, just to give me that look. The one where she quirks a brow and her eyes narrow. She doesn't have to say anything, there's an unspoken _really _in the air between us. And I feel 100 pounds of embarrassment force my head down and rush blood into my face,"Sh-shut up, just take the stupid pills."

She narrowed her eyes further, "Ice... down _my_ back?"

"Elsaaa..." _Stoooop_. I'm the one whining now and pushing her knee.

"Because ice _definitely_ is going to make me rise from my slumber, it's not like I can _make it hail in the living room_ or _freeze your ass to the floor_. So you know, totally effective", she topped everything off with an over dramatic shrug. She is not going to let me live this down.

"Oh my gods, let it go Elsa", I held out the orange bottle at arm length.

She took the bottle and shook out another dosage of pills, "I am nauseous, tired, battling a damn headache, and in pain over most of my body. The only thing I want to _let go_ of is this fucking bottle." Good thing I dimmed the lights while she was sleeping, then it would be worse

"C'mon, you'll live", the red Y caught my attention while she washed everything down with beer. Oh the irony. It looked better than before, though the tiny bits of ice were back again. Why do they form in the first place? The same thing happened when I broke the glass in her hand.

"Want me to uh, button up?" What? Oh shit, I'm staring.

I waved my hands nervously, "No no, it's totally fine. I was just thinking, that's all."

Elsa grimaced as she traced the stitches, "About?"

I shrugged. My mind is just a thought medley right now, "I dunno."

She hummed lowly, "Fascinating, thought without direction." I fiddled with my adventure time hoodie and rolled my eyes. Well it is true, my thought process has no direction most of the time. Elsa settled down again, this time propping her back against the armrest.

"Jack's wondering how you're holding up", why did I say that?

Her eyes widened some. It was a very _very _small transition, but I caught it. "Really?"

I quirked a brow, "Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't he be? I thought you two were chummy and stuff." Wait, what tone did you use?

Elsa pursed her lips, "We're not chummy. It's more... beneficial. He has something I want and vice versa."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Something like...?"

"Stuff", she shrugged. Her tone was all nonchalant. Way to not seem suspicious Elsa. Awesome use of your acting skills. Unless... she's intentionally trying to look suspicious.

"Stuff like?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Personal, Jack-to-Elsa stuff. Like Ana-to-Kristopher stuff", another shrug. The man gave her a book-sized bar of chocolate and visits at like 2 in the effing morning.

"Ah, alright", I crossed my arms. Elsa fiddled lazily with the blanket. There was an awkward silence between us. It made me rather tense, but Elsa seemed totally fine with it.

Psh yeah, totally fine. Befriend the vague guitar thief after about a week while it takes me nearly 3 weeks to get your full, uncritical attention. Yep, you guys have so much in common anyway, s'not like we're relatable.

"Are you- are you _jealous_?"

Oh my gods, did I say something out loud? What the fuck did I say out loud? "W-what!? No-" Maybe a little "-I'd just appreciate it if my friends will tell me when they're... I don't know... stuff..." Being friends with benefits? Cuddling? Planning world domination?

"Anna."

"I mean, the super late night visits, and the ridiculous sized chocolate-" Okay, I'm jealous. And _possibly _hurt. I feel a little played... but then again...

"Anna."

"What?"

"I am a _raging_ homosexual", I could hear that she was on the verge of laughing at me. What? Oh right- when Oaken said- Gods, Anna you idiot. I tugged my hood far enough to hide my face and groaned, "I-I wasn't insinuating-"

"Oh ho ho yes you were, don't try to hide it", now she was chuckling now. I bet her smile is beautiful as frick right now but I'll be damned if I show my tomato face. "Aw, don't be embarrassed. It's actually kind of flattering that you're jealous", that light hearted voice almost lured me out. _Almost_.

"I'm not jealous!" Who the hell are you trying to fool?

"_Right_", she nudged my shoulder with her knee. Her chuckling had turned into laughter, "Would you like some ice down your back for that blush?" Dear god, I knew she wouldn't let it go. That wasn't even witty.

"Anyhow! I'm hungry? You hungry? Still on your hunger strike? No, yes? I'm gonna make you something anyway. Good? Awesome", I stood abruptly and stalked off to the kitchen.

Her laughter died into familiar groaning as I hid in the kitchen, "Holy shit my head- fuck."

"Uhuh, that's what happens when you pick on people", I called. My face was still burning and red.

"That was your own fault", she called back. Hey, s'not my fault I like you okay? It's your fault making for making me like you. And it's Jacks fault for being so misleading. I'm a victim here!

I actually am hungry, all I've had today was an eggo waffle and a glass of milk. Let's see... what can I make without poisoning myself... It's strange, I rarely eat over here. I rarely see them eat as well, but maybe that's because I come at a time when no one's really hungry.

After fumbling around the fridge I've managed to scrape together a mighty fine looking sandwich. I mean, this thing is beautiful. The most beautiful dish I've ever _made. _The Prince of Norway would pay to look at this sandwich.

I peeked through the doorway, just to make sure Elsa hadn't died. I could fight back my smile, "Stop making grump faces."

"I'm not grumpy."

"She grumbles as she pouts and glares at the empty beer can." The rest of them were out of her reach.

Elsa rolled her eyes, "Go stuff your face with something."

"See? Grump face", I grinned before disappearing again, "Are you sure you don't want anything?"

"Affirmative."

I took a seat and began nibbling away at my meal, "suit yourself." This would be heaven with some hot chocolate, but I settled for juice instead. It was still dark as night outside and the snow was getting worse. Which sucked because the weather was actually getting better until Sunday... "Hey Els."

"Yeeees?"

"Can you control the weather?"

Something about her hesitation made me nervous of the answer. I don't even know why I should be nervous. "Somewhat", her voice lacked the common certainty and annoyance that came with answering questions.

I swallowed a mouthful before speaking, "What do you mean somewhat?"

"It's... my powers are more connected to my emotions than my will. The more emotional I am, the less control I have, which leads to my powers messing with the weather. _But, _it's not _always_ my fault. Sometimes the weather just doesn't want to cooperate."

"So..."

"So...?"

"What's wrong?" I was no longer interested in my sandwich. I feel stupid for not connecting the dots sooner. "Nothing", was her automatic response. I rolled my eyes, "Oh come on, I may be slow but I know that outside is not natural. Nor has it been since like Sunday, so what's up?"

There was another pause, "The appointment messed me up, that's all."

I twisted my upper body and propped my arms on the back of the chair, though I still couldn't see her. I was talking to the wall between us, "Is that really all?"

Another pause, she's calculating too much for comfort. Forming a battle plan for a verbal war I want to avoid? Too scared to ask? "Yeah, that's all."

I frowned and turned back to my sandwich, "Well, alright then." I won't pressure her into telling. That would be unfair.

We lapsed into silence. I took the opportunity to finish up my sandwich, though my appetite was gone. Let's see... phone.

**N-ice guy: Hey, need anything?**

**N-ice guy: I'm free now**

**You: no I'm good, got everything I need**

**You: thanks for asking**

**N-ice guy: Soo**

**You: Soo?**

**N-ice guy: Can I hang out with you guys?**

**You: uuuuh**

That's, that's a tough question. I shrunk in my seat. I want to hang out with Kristoff and Uh... tell him about the stuff. But having Kristoff and Elsa in the same room would definitely lead to a weird situation... This isn't even my house! So... that's a no.

**Koolaid: EV doesn't like visitors during daylight hours. That's her napping time**

**You: ^^^ that and I don't want you and Marshall stinking up the house with "manliness"**

**N-ice guy: Pfft, tall and pasty got nothing on me**

**Koolaid: No... I think I gotta hand it to Marshall on this one. He's underwear model worthy.**

**N-ice guy: What! Anna!**

**You: eeeeh, I'm not picking sides**

**N-ice guy: Traitors, all of you.**

**Rudolf: i'll side with u bud, u work hard for those massive pecs **

**N-ice guy: Thank you Sven, you're good looking too**

I rolled my eyes. These tards complimenting each other. There's still quite a bit of work I have left to do, and some sketching I should get done. The silence was also pretty darn unsettling, considering that there are three people and a cat in the house.

After cleaning up I shuffled back into the living room. Elsa had her arms crossed over her eyes, as if the already dim light was too bright. The silence worries me a little. I sat on the edge of the couch again and patted her thigh, "how're you holding up?"

One low, defeated groan. Those pills are no joke. She looks like she's gonna puke, that's probably why she refuses to eat, "Want me to get a bucket or something?"

Another groan, I'll take that as a no. Ah let's see... painkillers don't work, no chocolate, refuses food, probably will refuse water too... I don't think she'll go back to sleep, "Anything you want me to do?"

I heard something along the lines of _kill me_ through the mumbling, "Anything that does not involve homicide."

There's that pause again. "_Or _harassing Marshall", I added quickly.

"Ugh, you asshole."

"You're the closest thing to an asshole in this house." She tugged the blanket over her head and grumbled, "Ugh, you less awesome me."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, grump."

I trudged back to my workspace and to reorganize everything. Red with red, blue with blue... or how about in order of most important to least? Yeah that works, let's do that. So what will come up first... my essays would- Okay! Let's find something else to do like draw. But I don't feel like drawing... Video games? No, that makes noise- and I tend to get colorful when playing video. Elsa would probably get angry. I don't want her to freeze my buns.

"Hey you."

"Yeah?" I sound a little too eager, but I want something to do.

My heart jumped a little when I found her staring at me. Have you ever seen a small speck of light beam at you through the darkness- well, a crack between two arms but still dark! It's fucking terrifying. Her eyes are glowing a lot brighter than usual.

"Why are they after you?" Her tone was neutral, not a trace of suspicion or Curiosity. It's a question that's... not a question, "Talking seems like a bad idea in your condition."

She rolled her eyes, "distract me from my misery."

I shrugged, "Not sure."

"I know I said I'd wait, you don't have to lie to satisfy me."

"Seriously, I don't know. I thought I was finished with them", my hands flew up in defense. I'm still trying to figure that out myself.

"Did you do anything to _make_ them come after you? An old grudge? Debt? Revenge?"

I scowled, "What- no! They aren't even- well... maybe it is a grudge. They aren't even assholes I have a history with, it's their younger brother, my ex. Which confuses me because they never seemed... like they cared about each other- they're crazy, okay? Crazy." I gnawed on my nails out of habit. It's a little annoying how easily their mentioning bothers me so much.

I trained my eyes on my socks again, I could feel her gaze on me now. "Problematic ex-boyfriend with psycho brothers", she mused.

"Yeah it… it didn't end very clean between us." my chest feels tight and I'm not sure if it's anger or sadness. "How long?"

"What?"

"How long were you two together?" She did that thing again, making it sound like a question that's not a question.

That's a tough question. It's such a blur to me. Have you ever been a relationship that felt like it lasted ten years even though it was only two or three at most? It could be magical, or a nightmare. Mines just happened to go from one to the other. "Sorry, you don't have to answer", I could hear sincerity.

I delved in my thoughts too long, "No, it's fine. It was about… two or three years- two, three? Two and a half. I was just thinking because it felt a more like five years."

"Let me guess, he was amazing at first but turned to crap?"

I chuckled, "quarterback of the football team, straight A student, good looks, and a teacher's pet. He was _the _cool guy that was nice to everyone. But around me he was shy and down to earth. Just an average guy that had what I needed... Remember that Iceberg Principle you told me about? Freud's Iceberg Theory? Well, let's just say I was the titanic in that toxic, terrible relationship."

There was a pause again, Elsa was calculating. It's not like I can blame her for being tongue tied though. There's nothing to be sorry for, it's in the past. I've already recognized my mistake, there's no need for consolation or any type of empathy. I fucked up.

Elsa spoke up, "I know this sounds stupid, but why didn't you walk away from it all?"

"It's a little more complicated than you think Els, and I'd rather not get into it", my arms were crossed against my chest defensively. I could picture Hans lingering _centimeters_ behind me, not touching me though. Just standing there, drilling his snake eyes into the back of my head; breathing lightly against my neck.

I shivered at the thought and tugged my hood over my head. When I looked up, Elsa was staring at me with that concerned look. Any traces of irritation or pain was wiped away because she was focused only on me. She sounded apologetic, "sorry, I didn't mean to stir up bad memories. You weren't ready to talk about it."

"Honestly, I don't think I'll ever be ready, so I might as well just start now", I could actually taste the bitterness in my smile, "besides, it's unfair to tell Dr. Hergi some stuff and tell you nothing at all."

"You told Dr. Hergi about this guy?" Alright, now she sounds upset and a little alarmed. Her eyes went from a dull steel to ice blue in a matter of seconds. From what I know now, ice blue means a negative mood.

"I swear I didn't want to do it. She pulled out this weird lie detector thing on me", I added quickly.

Elsa dragged a bandaged hand down her face and groaned, "ugh, I hate that fucking thing." The air chilled instantly, my breath was a little visible. But somehow... I felt totally fine.

"I only told her his name and a far more watered down version of what I told you... his name is Hans by the way", I waited nervously for Elsa's response, but she appeared to be calculating again... or fighting down a wave of pain. I feel like a messed up again, "please don't be angry."

"I'm not angry." The wind howled outside. I could see the ice forming where Elsa gripped the sheets.

"You _sound_ angry."

"I'm not angry at _you_. You tried, things happened", she grumbled, "I just really hate that woman."

I slouched against the small loveseat behind me, "yeah, she did seem a little... twisted."

"All napis are twisted."

"Yeah but she's a different kind of twisted. Like... far more dangerous", I didn't like the way she talked about them. Especially how excited she got about what they could do with Elsa's powers.

Elsa sighed, "true..." I clasped my hands behind my head, sitting the dark is starting to become fairly normal now. I glanced at Elsa. The pills were really starting to have their way with her.

"Go back to sleep Els, you'll feel better", but then I won't have anyone to talk to. Well, I could bother Marshall but I have a feeling he's sleeping.

"Going back to sleep is the equivalent of restarting a fucking computer and hoping the virus goes away", she grumbled.

I smiled some and shifted to face her. She colored the air with her breath and created beacons in the dark with her eyes. Even if I tried not to my gaze would still wonder towards hers; she'd still capture my full attention, "Oh trust me, the pills will still be around when you wake up."

"Lovely", Elsa shifted on to her side. I can already see some improvements in her condition. "Night."

"It's only like one-something", I quirked a brow.

"_Afternoon, _asshole. Gods..." Her exasperation was muffled by the pillow.

Wow, okay. Jerk, "Looks like someone needs a snickers bar."

Elsa turned to glare at me, and I swear I felt the floor below me get 10 degrees colder. Oh right... snicker bar is chocolate. I raised my hands in submission, "or not. Snickers aren't always the answer."

Pain makes the beast. Her gaze softened some, which made it easier for me to relax, "You should sleep too."

Yeah, I guess I should. I didn't get to sleep at all last night. My eyes never left hers. We have this... weird thing with eye contact, "You're not going to like... pull anything are you?"

Elsa shrugged, "I haven't thought about it."

I narrowed my eyes, "but I just asked you about it so now there's a higher chance of it happening because you'll start to get ideas-."

"Argh- know what, stay awake for all I care. I'm going to sleep." She buried her face in the pillow again.

"_Good Afternoon _Els, sweet dreams", I said it as nice and loud as I could. It's kinda fun bothering her.

"Stop. _Talking_."

Alright now she sounds mad, time to stop. I rubbed my eye lazily and checked my phone. Sven and Jack were talking about something weird. Kristoff seems busy... ugh, and I still have those stupid essays. It felt weird to keep my eyes open.

I'm at that stage where I'm so tired that I don't feel tired at all... I don't think that's good. I'm guessing it's obvious as frick too. Maybe I should go to sleep... Yeah, I'm gonna go to sleep. They can't get in here.

* * *

_Anna... Anna where are you, I need you._

_Anna I don't have time for these fucking games._

_Why are you hiding from me?_

_..._

_Well fuck you too bitch! I don't need you, you need me. I try so damn hard to keep you happy and this is how you treat me. _

_Fucking worthless piece of shit, show some fucking gratitude for once. Do you know how many other girls I could be fucking right now? But no, I stay in the damn relationship for __**you**__. Because I __**love you**__._

_..._

_Ah, there you are. How was your day? Mine was terrible._

_N-no, sweetheart don't cry. I don't know what came over me I swear. I'm sorry. Wanna go out for ice cream? Shit..._

_Anna please, I said I was sorry... Come here._

_Stop struggling, let me hug you. I said I was sorry, you know my temper._

_Anna- My god, grow the fuck up!_

_**Smack.**_

I jerked awake at the sound and whipped my head around frantically. It took me a while to realize where I am, and how far away that monster is. Gods it's... it's just a bad dream. My hand cradled my cheek, even if the slap wasn't real. Just a bad dream, tricks upon the mind.

I looked around again, this time in less of a hurry. The lights were still really dim, and it was still dark and snowing balls outside. The Xbox dashboard was open on the TV screen, empty beer cans were stacked into a pyramid on the coffee table, and all my work was organized into neat piles... with my damned essays on top.

Whelp, this was definitely Elsa's doing but where's Elsa? Pretty sure one of the "don't do's" on Marshall's list was to let her stand up. What time is it anyway? I can't tell with the weather outside.

..._ 6:20 what-_ how fucking long was I asleep!? That's just great, I can't even do my job properly. I didn't notice her blanket on me until it slid to the floor as I stood up. I snatched the bottle off the table and checked it. At least she took her dosage for... 3 hours ago, another four pills have disappeared.

But now I have to find this chick and make her to take another dosage. I don't think she's well enough to use the stairs. It would be smart to check up there anyway... simply because. I'll check this floor first though.

"Elsaaa", I called in an awkward half yell. The lights in the hallway were off, _of course_. And like the idiot I am, I don't even know where the switches are. You'd think after being in this house so long I'd at least know how to turn a damn light on.

What if she fainted somewhere and her condition became critical? Or she's having a panic attack? No, I'd know if that happened. I shuffled down the hall a little faster, despite being blinded by darkness.

Alright, so maybe wondering in the dark after having a nightmare isn't the best idea. Especially if there is some eerie glow coming from an open doorway. But I'm the stupid chick in the horror movies that tends to run towards danger.

My jaw fell at the sight. A small scaled city of ice on the floor. No, not just the buildings, but the roads and little cars and those retarded trees too. There are little traffic lights and empty worn down benches. People are stuck in traffic and there's even little ice trash cans overflowing with snow. The skyscrapers stop a little past my knee, each window emitted its own strange glow.

I kneeled down to get a better look. There's even a little abandoned soda cup! This is so fucking cool. I want to touch it so badly, but I'm afraid to ruin the detail. The entire city itself was like, the size of my body.

"Oh, you're alive", the light flicked on.

"Shit!" I whipped around- or at least tried to, because I'm sitting. Elsa was leaning heavily against the doorway. She traded her flannel shirt and sweats for an unzipped black hoodie and pajama pants. The pills _really _helped. The angry Y from earlier looked a lot less irritated, the redness has receded. Though I could see a lot more ice along the stitches than before.

_You signed her away..._

"What are you doing off the couch?" I watched as she shuffled over and sat down next to me with little difficulty. Elsa shrugged and twisted her hand slowly, making an unfinished building grow, "had to throw up at first, but then I decided to freshen up and stretch."

"Ah, got it", I couldn't hold it any longer, I had to touch it. It's surprisingly... not that cold. It's barely cold at all, but there's frost sticking to the tips of my fingers. I could see all the intentional cracks she put in the ice to create designs. Even the ting of color she added to the windows. This is amazing... She's amazing.

A skyscraper twisted into an upside down U. Huh, what happened? "Th-thanks", she took a sudden interest in the couch instead of me... I could still make out a faint pink that died along her ears- wait. Did- did I say something out loud? Fuck I did.

Her reaction is worth it all though, own up to it. I smiled, "Just stating facts."

Elsa ducked her head in response, "meh." Aww, she's trying so hard to hide... Jokes on her, I know embarrassment like the back of my hand.

Know what would make this ten times more awesome? People. Little figure people just walking around or getting hit by buses, "Are you just using refs, or is this an actual city?"

She lifted her hand slowly, the building straightened itself. I could see the faint blue light and mist dance around her fingertips, "New York City."

I had to focus on keeping my jaw from dropping. Gods this is so fucking cool.

The building she just fixed twisted again.

Why do I keep saying things out loud? I mean, this is going to be my downfall one day.

"You have a really bad mind-to-mouth filter", she grumbled. That adorable fidgeting was back again. Maybe if I embarrass her enough it'll start snowing in Manhattan, even if I embarrass myself a little in the process. I couldn't contain my dorkish, lopsided smile, "or maybe you just bring out the best in me."

Huh, that seemed a little I dunno... ahead, forward- but it worked! Aw yeah, smooth talking Anna. I caught some of the snowflakes in my hand. They weren't very cold either, nor did they melt. My hand felt a little tingly though.

The building she was working on had completely crumbled into a pile of snow, which makes me feel a little bad. I couldn't stop myself from giggling, Elsa shoved my shoulder, "Shut _uuup_."

She didn't bother hiding her face this time. This only made me smile even more, "You're so flustered, it's cute."

Have you ever looked at this person you really liked and just want to kiss them... like really badly? Yeah, I'm going through that right now.

"Subject change please", Elsa crossed her arms defensively. That pout only made me want to tease her more, but I feared that the Brooklyn Bridge was going to collapse. At least the snowfall had disappeared.

"Alright, fine", I fiddled with the end of my braid. Even with her around, I still can't get over my dream. I could tell something was bothering her as well, despite her steel blue eyes and concentrated face. Elsa went back sculpting her city. It was mesmerizing, watching her grope and twist energy I wasn't able to see.

Somehow I ended up sitting a lot closer than before... or maybe she was the one that moved. I don't know, I don't care. Elsa didn't mind either. I scooted behind her some and rested my head against her back. Gods that feels better, but not enough. Elsa hummed quietly, "still tired?"

"Mhm", I'm a little tempted to hug her, but her stitches are in the way, "still sore?"

"Yeah, all part of the healing process though", she muttered. I closed my eyes and smiled, "Y'know, you're not as stubborn as Marshall said you'd be."

I could hear the little bits of amusement and... Something else in her tone. I don't know what it is, "Have you ever considered that I purposely give Marshall a hard time which is why he figured I'd be so stubborn?"

That... that makes sense actually, "Geez, you two are so mean to each other."

Elsa shrugged and zipped up her hoodie, "That's just how we show interest in each other." I'm not very familiar with this. The closest thing I have to a brother is Kristoff and Sven. We just asked each other stuff with bear hugs and occasional play fighting.

It was still snowing pretty hard outside, the darkness was now appropriate though. I hope the roads are clear. Well... no, I wouldn't mind if they closed the roads. Then I'd have a far more valid reason not to go home. But still... "Hey Els."

"Hm?" She stopped uh... doing the magic to peer at me. I don't think I'll ever be able to get over those eyes. They're beautiful and icy, but that only raised concern, "are you sure you're alright? Yes, I know the... appointment messed you up, but is there anything in particular that- I don't know, is bothering you? I'm not wording this properly..."

Elsa bit her lip in concentration. That silence always bothered me. If Elsa had to actually think about the response, then the conversation must be going somewhere sensitive. "What exactly did you two talk about during the appointment?"

Ah, I see. I said I'd tell her the details. "I'll tell you... if you take your medication." I didn't forget about the bottle, she wasn't getting away with it.

"Nope, check the bottle", well looks who's all smug and stuff. I pulled it out of my pocket with some effort. Let's see... Time interval increases three hours after every three doses, so her next dosage is at 9. Huh, well then, "You lucked out this time Els."

I didn't have to see to know she rolled her eyes, "but uh… the appointment thing…" Elsa tensed up some, the white noise was roaring in my ear now but that only made me nestle against her more.

"Well, first she asked me if I've smoked, done drugs, or drank excessively- which is a _no _by the way." Elsa snorted. What? She doesn't believe me?

I huffed, "After that she asked if I've been through any emotional trauma, been through depression, had suicidal thoughts- stuff like that. Which I have, when my parents died in the accident and during _his _reign of terror… But I only told her about the accident. It was weird because she asked me when the accident happened."

"Well, when did it happen?" Now she sounds suspicious.

"January."

Elsa's temperature dropped a few degrees. I peered over her shoulder, but she avoided my gaze, "Why is the month so important?"

"Just a weird month for Arendelle, you know that." Well, that is true. We have a lot of accidents and power outages during that month. The weather gets really bad and unpredictable... but now I have some insight on why. I won't question her about though.

Elsa pulled me out my thoughts, "What else happened?"

I went back to my spot and traced stupid patterns along her back to ease my fidgeting, making her squirm. What else happened... "Well, then she asked if I've ever been abused by someone. And of course I said Hans."

"Fuckass", she hissed under her breath. Her temperature dropped another few degrees, but I merely hummed in agreement. I would love to call him names too, but the Elsa's white noise made it impossible to be mad. This sound is like... a stress reliever, I don't know how to describe it.

Now I'm entering personal ground- Elsa's personal ground, "Then she asked what I thought of your powers. I said they were cool. She agreed with me and then went on about how the NAP found it cool too and all the benefits they wanted achieve through studying you. But she only covered the perks of your powers, not the ability itself. When I asked about it she changed the subject."

"Probably for some military purpose. Like weaponry or super soldiers", Elsa mumbled.

"What? But we're a pretty relaxed nation..." We do support other countries but still.

"Just because we're relaxed doesn't mean everyone else is. The government still supplies other nations with weapons. And you know America is one of our biggest allies. Who knows what the hell they're planning over there..."

She does have a point. My tracing turned into a slow rub, Elsa seemed to appreciate that more. "Americans are weirdos..."

She hummed lowly and eased against me, "what happened next?"

"Well, then she asked if I considered you guys human..." Elsa tensed up immediately, which made me frown. After all my hard work getting her to relax.

"Then Dr. Hergi started listing differences between you guys and well... me", I muttered. Elsa pulled her knees to her chest, which only made me want to stop talking. Her voice held that disturbing neutrality again, "Differences like what?" There's no need to use that tone, I already know you're uncomfortable.

"Like how you have practically a second nervous system, two livers, a second set of veins, three unknown organs, serial binary- _bidirectional _hermaphroditism, and then she said the list went on. Dr. Hergi was really excited about it too", there was no avoiding the subject now. I stayed pressed against her, though she's gone rigid and skin-biting cold.

The city she worked so hard on was now just a bunch of random spikes and pillars protruding from the ground, even the snow outside had become sleet. Her voice remained quiet and neutral, "Marshall and Olaf are biologically male... and infertile. The last one only applies to me."

They can't have kids? That must be hard... Well, Marshall and Olaf doesn't seem like the children type to begin with. For different reasons of course but... still. They don't even have the option. I know adoption is out of the question.

"Elsa..." this time I pulled away, only so I can turn her around. Elsa avoided my gaze completely, she pulled her knees closer, "We already established that we're not human."

"I consider you human... you and the guys", I reached for her hands. I gave her enough time to move away before taking them in my own.

_Cold. Dry ice level cold. Abort, abort! _Wait, I'm fine. Huh… well then.

"I've seen you guys laugh and smile and show love", I ran my thumb along her bandaged knuckles. They went strangely well with my bruised ones, "excited, insecure, upset- frustrated even. There's so much more to being human than a few strands of DNA. Whether you think it's good or bad, I think you're human..."

Elsa still refused to look up, she found the floor far more interesting. She had every right to be upset, I couldn't complain, "And even if you don't believe it, I still think you guys are pretty fucking amazing."

How could you not?

I could feel the temperature rise incredibly, but it was still pretty cold. Her fingers found their way between mine. That's progress, progress is good enough for me, but still not enough to satisfy my physical needs. "I don't even know _what_ we are", she mumbled.

How do I respond to that? It's definitely not okay. She had crisscrossed her legs instead, I was slowly breaking down her defenses. "You'll figure it out eventually. I'll help even."

Elsa smiled, but not the kind I hoped for. It was wry and brittle, "I appreciate the offer, but I don't think that's going to happen."

"Well, you can always keep trying." That was lame. Optimism is stupid when the reality is so damn obvious. I was expecting some type of jab, but instead she just toyed with my fingers, "I guess..."

The sleet outside had turned back into snow, thankfully. The city was still ruined though. I don't think it'll be fixed anyway. Dr. Hergi's words were starting to bother me, "Els..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you trust me?" Whoa wait- that was sudden. Why'd I ask that!?

Elsa finally looked up. She was just as confused as I was, "Do you trust me?"

No no, don't pin this on me, "I asked first."

She pursed her lips and my heart dropped a little. But it's reasonable, I couldn't blame her if she didn't. I know a lot more about her than she knows about me. It just sucks because y'know... after all that time.

"Somewhat?"

"That sounds like a question", gods I sound hurt. She has the right not to fully trust you, get over yourself. Elsa shrugged, "You just- asked out of the blue. I wasn't prepared for that. I do trust you, it's just... not fully there yet."

I waited too long to respond. Elsa narrowed her eyes, "What else did she ask about?"

Oh.

Uhm.

I freed a hand just so I could tuck a stray hair ban in place, "Oh, uh well, she actually thought I knew about your situation because she thought we were um... messing around."

"Messing ar- oh." I almost shrank away at how blank that oh sounded. She dragged her free hand down her face, "gods, why?"

"I don't- ugh. She said you weren't an emotionally intimate- well, a romantic person in general. So she thought it was a sex thing", what _are_ we anyway?

Friends? Close friends? Friends that cuddle to Netflix and give kisses and hold hands a lot? Because friends do that all the time.

Yep. Totally.

Does she even feel the way I do? I suddenly was hyper aware of her hand's weight in mine and the way the glow from her eyes colored the lashes around them.

Elsa's fingers were a lot more elegant compared to my paint stained, freckled ones, "Emotional intimacy... ah, so that's why you asked."

"Y-yeah..." Another lame response brought to you by yours truly. I couldn't pry my eyes from our hands, I was too embarrassed by gods knows what. Maybe it was the question Dr. Hergi asked after that, or the conversation now.

What do you say to a love interest without sounding like some awkward middle schooler? I like you a lot? I've been crushing on you for a while now. You give my heart a boner... Ahaha, affection erection. Sounds like something Jack would say. It actually sounds kinda cute. Gross but- gah!

She just- she just poked my cheek. Elsa was giving a questionable look, "If you're not rambling out loud, you're doing it in your head."

"S-sorry! What was the question?" If I wasn't blushing before I sure am now.

"Do you trust me?"

Ah, that question. I thought I'd get away with it but alas! Elsa leaves nothing behind. "Huh? Of course I trust you."

She wasn't buying it though. Elsa quirked a brow, "Really? Be honest."

I thought about my answer some more. My shoulders slumped, "Well, no- entirely. I want to! I really do! But-" _My heart still hurts_ "-I'm just... a lot more careful. I'm not saying you're sketchy-" _or are you_ "-I'm the sketchy one here. Honestly you have absolutely no obligation to trust me. I mean, I'm clumsy, awkward, kinda stupid, pretty boring, indecisive, easy to fool, plus the whole ex-boyfriend thing-" _apparently you have some relationship baggage as well _"-You don't want to get mixed into that shit. Well... actually you kinda have to trust me-" _I sign the papers _"-wait no you don't-"

Elsa clamped her hand over my mouth. She could barely conceal her annoyance, "Alright, so we feel the same then." Do we really?

All I want to do is crawl under a rock right now for talking so damn much. I nodded awkwardly, "Mm."

She pulled her hand away cautiously, as if I was going to start word vomiting the second she lets go. I sighed and hung my head, "I'm an idiot."

"I don't think you're an idiot... 96% of the time." My heart picked up the pace as she pressed her forehead against mine.

"Gee, _thanks. _I'll work on the other 4%", I rolled my eyes. Elsa smiled playfully, I could see the spark of amusement in her eyes even if she focused on our tangled fingers, the soft pink in her cheeks, the light splay of freckles- gods she makes the embarrassment worth it, "You don't have to, it's kinda cute."

No, no no no, don't say that. I'm trying so hard right now wait- holy shit stop. Abort. Abort- fuck.

"So was-" She stopped talking all of a sudden. Why? I don't know; my eyes are screwed shut and I have a feeling I shouldn't open them. That strange feeling from before just... washed over me and I'm not sure if that's good or bad- I just wanted more. It filled the hole mere touches couldn't. This is what I've been craving. My lips felt tingly and oddly cool and I was holding on to something for support.

I didn't realize the deed until snow grazed my cheek. My eyes snapped open, only to meet wide _glowing _blue ones.

_Shit._

I jumped back, or at least _tried _to. The only thing that kept me from running out of the room was Elsa's grip on my hand. The city had been reduced to a pile of snow behind her. It was actually snowing in the room too. _Now _I felt like going home, "_OhmygodsfuckI'msosorry! _I don't know what came over me. I just- _you just-"_

I was dragged forward and that feeling washed over me again, but it was brief moment of security. Did she just kiss me? I'm not sure, my eyes are closed. I'm fucking panicking here.

It wasn't enough to stop me from word vomiting again. As soon as she pulled away I was talking even faster, "_that was so unprofessional and brash and a violation of your-"_

Her hand found its way behind my neck, and I was pulled into another kiss. This one was a lot more assertive, a nice way of telling me to shut up. My mind went blank as I kissed back. She released my hand only to drag me closer at the waist, leaving me no choice but to sit on her lap.

I held on to her shoulders for support as the kiss grew longer and far more passionate. The feel of her lips sliding against mine sent chills down my spine and that feeling was back ten times stronger than before. I've decided that I like it... and that Elsa is a _really_ good kisser.

We were restraining ourselves, painfully. I could feel her hands twitching with anticipation. She wanted to wander, but they stayed firm against my back. I was trying my best not to further the kiss. I didn't want to conquer this area of Elsaville _just_ yet.

Elsa pulled away first, but her lips were still incredibly close to mine. The air between us colored as my breaths collided with her own frosty ones. I was too dazed to show just how annoyed I was with the interruption. Come back here damn it.

I bit my lip, simply to keep myself from leaning in. I needed to even out my breathing anyway. Instead I focused on simpler things, like the way her arms hold me in place or the strands of white gold that threatened to fall between us. "So..." she sent another wave of chills across my skin.

I smiled and brush the hairs out of the way, "So?" Her eyes captured mine once again. They weren't icy or steel, not even a deep royal. They were just- a really vibrant blue. Pure and lively and just as focused on me as I am on her. I feel a little guilty for ever doubting her.

"What are we?" Damn it, she beat me to it. That's a really good question... which I don't know how to answer. Do I want to date her? Of course I want to. Will I put her and the guys at risk if I do? Probably. Do I want that? _Fucking no_. I'm the guardian here, they're my responsibility. If I get them involved in the situation, then I would've done the worst thing possible as a caretaker.

But... I don't believe Elsa will let this go because of that. _I _don't want this to end simply because those monsters are breathing down my neck. It would just mean they've destroyed another part of my life, which will be incredibly hard- maybe impossible to get back. But then, Dr. Hergi...

_I was just concerned for your safety that's all._

_Yes, you see, their powers and... relationships are not exactly a good mix. I think it's safe to say that neither of us- Elsa and I, would like to repeat the past._

"Whatever you want us to be-" _Please don't make me choose _"-It's really your call", I buried my face against her neck. If she's willing to deal with my baggage, I'll deal with hers.

That familiar sound of rushing energy invaded my ears, and I couldn't help but nestle closer. Elsa hummed thoughtfully, "You think we'd work out?"

_We? _You and me? My heart was beginning to hammer, and I know Elsa could feel it. I'm too anxious to care. Are we really going to go through with this? Or is she just curious?

What if she backs down? Well... it's reasonable. She has every right to. I don't think I'm worth all that hassle anyway...

_You ungrateful little shit._

_No one can love you like I do._

I never asked for love. My blood ran cold, just for a second. I was starting to mentally prepare myself for the worst. My mood dropped instantly, "Mm... Mhm."

"Then... u-uh... will you be mine?"

Oh... alright. I respect your- _wait-_

What?

I sat back as far as she'd allow and cupped her face in my hands, "Wait so- this is happening? Whole nine-yards, girlfriend-girlfriend, explicit, dating thing?" She stared back at me with those wide, amazing eyes.

Elsa shrugged awkwardly, her cheeks painted red, "Ye-yeah, I don't see why not." We both see why not, we're just avoiding it.

My heart skipped a beat. I wasn't sure if it was from excitement; or fear of my first official relationship after Hans's reign. Either way, Elsa was beaming at me with the same amount of adoration and anticipation.

I crushed my lips against hers with enough force to knock us back into the snow pile. Elsa's muffled cry of shock only made it impossible for me not smile into the kiss.

But that was okay, I could feel her smiling just as wide through the snowflakes and awkward strands of hair. I'm high off the happiness.

Elsa's mine.

And I'm Elsa's.

That's all that matters.

* * *

Its 10:15 now, and I'm fidgeting like an idiot in the passenger seat of Kristoff's rust bucket. Sven was fast asleep in the backseat after a long day of parakeets and dead gold fish.

I only stayed at the Vynters' that long to make sure Elsa took her medication- with the help of Marshall of course. Elsa has a really mean kick.

Kristoff glanced at me ever so often with this questionable look, "You alright babe?"

That name stung, but it made me realize that this is going to be a little harder than I imagined.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, it's just been a long day", I trailed off. How am I going to bring it up to him? What is he going to say? How will he react?

Kristoff always knew when I was sad about something way before I even did. So there wasn't a doubt in my mind that he could sense my unease. He remained relaxed though, "Yeah, it has. I was worried you'd be stuck up there with all that snow and sleet."

Not that I'd mind...

I chuckled, "I'm just glad you guys didn't get into an accident or anything."

He scoffed, "with all this snow? I'm surprised I can drive at all."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled anyway. His awkward fuzz had finally turned into a nice layer of stubble. Along with his easygoing smile, Kristoff looked a lot more mature than usual. Content even.

Gods, damn it all... All or nothing right now. Go big or go home. Let's do this shit, "Hey Kris."

"Hm?" He slowed to a stop at the red light. I fidgeted under his brown gaze, "we... we have to talk."

Great, way to use the most cliché words of all time. You're off to a mighty fine start. I forced myself to calm down, even if the car air had turned thick. Kristoff's worried tone only made things worse, "About?"

"This uh... dating-trial thing we're doing", I was slowly gaining confidence in the stifling atmosphere. All I can really do at this point is prepare for the worst and hope for the best.

"I've made up my mind by now, and I think we should stop. I swear it's not because you suck! You're an amazing guy- I should know, I grew up with you. You're just this giant, protective, loyal, boyishly blonde teddy bear with a golden heart and a soft spot for reindeer- which I've always found cute. You're so endearing, even when it gets annoying. You're an amazing guy, but... you're not really the one for me."

I didn't want to leave any room for doubt. He doesn't deserve that kind of treatment. That smile was far from easygoing now, Kristoff looked absolutely heart broken. His eyes remained glued on the road as the light turned green. He was driving a little faster than normal, or at least that's what it felt like.

His dry tone was unsettling, "let me guess, you're interested someone else?"

"Yeah", I stared at my boots.

"And it's Elsa right?"

"Right", I was a lot quieter this time. My voice refused to cooperate. I felt bad, really bad. Kristoff's sigh only made me cringe farther into my seat.

We lapsed into a mind wracking silence for two red lights straight. It wasn't until we pulled into the reserved parking lot, did Kristoff speak up, "Anna stop sulking, I'm not mad."

"You sound mad..." Very mature. Hey- didn't I say this before. Kristoff pulled into a parking spot a little ways from the entrance.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm just... angry at myself because I knew that there was something between you and Elsa. And by the time I saw it I felt so stupid because I should have realized it sooner than that. You're my friend, one of my best friends. It's my job to figure that shit out, but I was balls deep in denial", he dragged a hand over his face.

"Kristoff..." I wanted to reach over and comfort him.

He waved me off with his other hand, "No, I was being selfish. I technically forced you into that trial anyway. I'm at fault here."

I furrowed my brows. There's no need to be hard on yourself, "I messed up too Kris, you know that."

He finally glanced at me from the corner of his eye, that sad smile was eating away at my heart, "Yeah, but_ I love you_ Anna."

I didn't know how to respond to his confession. What do you say to that?

Kristoff scratched his neck shyly, "It's corny, falling in love with your childhood friend- but it's true. I hated seeing you so hurt, especially after that fucking bastard. I never wanted that to happen again. So I just thought, why not me? I'm a reliable guy, I'm too simple for alter motives, and we already know each other. I figured could protect you from another broken heart... but oh well."

"Kristoff, I'm so sorry. Really..." I placed a hand on his shoulder, he felt warm, "You'll always be my number one guy."

"Pfft, I'm a macho man. I'll get over it", he scoffed. A vain attempt to hide his pain, but I'll go along with it. Just to lighten the mood.

Oh, oh really? I smirked, "I dunno Kris, I'm a mighty fine specimen. I don't think it'll be easy."

"Please, just look at these guns. I can definitely manage", he grinned at me and did a stupid flexing pose. I'm not going to lie, those biceps are like... nearly the size of my head. I chuckled and punched his shoulder lightly, "Whatever man."

Kristoff chuckled as well, "so... does the snow queen know about your affections for her."

Ah, shaky ground again. I could feel the light fire in my cheeks, "Yes actually..."

He looked surprised, "Does she uhm- feel the same about you?"

"Mhmm", I was stalking for useless time. The big question was inevitable.

"So you guys are like, official?" Kristoff quirked a brow. His full attention was on me while I was boring holes into the glove compartment, "Yep, pretty much."

"Huh... she doesn't seem like the dating type", he muttered.

I rolled my eyes, "why does everyone say that?" Well, it's only been like 3-4 people but still!

"Because she _doesn't_? Honestly, something off about her and her brothers in general Anna. Yes I know I don't really like tall and- Marshall, and I don't know much about them. But- I dunno..." Kristoff is a really empathetic guy, despite his belief that reindeers are better than people. Thank Grand Pabbie and Bulda for that.

"Everyone's a little weird Kris, maybe if you guys hang out more you'll see what I see", I rolled my eyes. Am I being biased?

"I'm just sayin' Anna. This isn't the type of weirdness that just goes away. It's the type that you're born with and follows like a shadow. It's the type that haunts you Anna. I just want you to be careful", I'm silently hoping the weirdness he feels is just their powers and nothing else. I do trust Kristoff, but I trust the Vynters too.

I shrugged and tucked a stray hair behind my ear, "I know you do, and I will be. If anything happens I think I can manage. What's more important are these... things in this building and why they are here..."

He nodded slowly, "Yeah, that's true... Well, c'mon. I'll walk you to your apartment."

"What? You don't have to-"

"I have to and I want to. Who knows? Liam can be fucking waiting for you again", Kristoff unbuckled his seatbelt. He muttered something along the lines of _fucking psycho_ as he got out the car.

Well... they're all psychos really. Liam is just the openly aggressive psycho. I jumped a little when my car door opened. Kristoff held it open and offered his hand, "m'lady..."

I snorted, but grabbed his hand anyway, "Now all you need is a fedora." We trampled into the lobby. We opted towards the elevator instead of our usual route.

"Sven has one, maybe I'll wear that tomorrow."

"Eewww, don't. Why the hell does he have one of those things?"

"I don't fuckin know, he glares at me if I ask."

* * *

**Kisses! Confessions! And new questions! What the hell are the Heisenbergs up to? How's Olaf? WILL ELSA EVER EAT CHOCOLATE AGAIN!? Again, I'm terribly sorry about the wait. Thank you guys for following along with the story for this long, and leaving such awesome support. I hope this chapter was worth while.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Eheheh... eheh... Yeah ;-;**

* * *

Anna balanced on the edge of her bed as she skimmed through her sketchbook. The sketchbook full of Elsa, to be exact.

She wasn't trying to be creepy, Anna needed to figure out how much work she had left on the project. "I still have those stupid faces and full bodies to finish", she muttered to herself. Not much had changed since Monday, Anna still felt incredibly awkward about asking Elsa to pose despite their new relationship status.

_'Maybe I can get some nudes...' _Anna tossed away the thought as soon as it sprung up. She rolled off the bed with a loud groan and sprawled out on the paint splattered floor. She felt a little perverted now. The ginger only liked them because she really hated drawing clothes.

Anna continued to flip through her sketchbook, pausing when she reached the sketches from the appointment. They were the only poses that came out nice well—_really_ nice. Despite the traumatic event, Anna had a lot of fun drawing Elsa while she was on the slab.

It was like she was mapping out a battle plan of where to conquer next. The ginger absently ran a finger along the graphite contours and planes of the full body drawing. She silently wondered what the real deal felt like, _'Hm... Let's invade... this cave first, then take a detour between the Northern Peeks, down Hot Valley, trek through a possible bush, and gain access to... uh... hmm...'_

Anna stroked her chin, there were obvious complications in her main battle plans. Of course she had to explore all the other ridges and smooth planes of that magical land, but she wasn't sure if end game was a cavern or Mount Everest. _'I've never went down on a girl before... new experiences I guess—but what if she's on an off day... Eeeh, at least I'd know what to do.'_

She smacked her cheeks a couple of times and buried her face in the rug,_ 'why the hell am I even thinking about this? It's 4 in the morning, I should be sleeping... or painting. Or even working on my papers. Mostly sleeping—papers, not being lewd.'_

Anna stood up and stumbled out of the bedroom. She figured she might as well get some exercise in and a snack. Anna pulled her hair into a messy bun as she scavenged the cabinets for a pop tart. She ended up making a sandwich instead. Just when she was about to carefully cut it in half-

_**Knock knock knock.**_

The ginger bit back a yelp. The knife she was sawing with sliced through the thick sandwich like butter, nicking her finger along the way. Anna sucked on her finger gingerly and glared at the door.

_**Knock knock knock.**_

She strode soundlessly across the small apartment with murderous intent and peered through the small peep hole. Despite being a natural klutz, Anna could be quite stealthy when it was required. Something black obscured her view, _'The hell?'_

"Hi Anna", the voice had a particular slur to it. As if the speaker was too lazy to enunciate. Anna rolled her eyes, but began turning the various locks on her door.

They have always been there, but she just started using them recently. Once the last lock was undone, she cracked the door open just enough to fit her body in between. Teal eyes narrowed in annoyance, "What do you want Kurt?"

He towered over her just like Liam did but he held no interest of advancing. He was painfully unresponsive to the world around him, which made it hard for Anna to figure out his motives.

She knew he had a metabolism problem though, and got into accidents a lot. His black muscle shirt was a size too big and his kitten pajama pants threatened to fall off his hips. His electric blue eyes were like beacons against his pale face.

Anna cocked her head to the side and quirked a brow, "Kurt?"

The pastel goth held up a few stray envelops, "Your mail got mixed up with ours."

She held out her hand, completely unaware that she still was holding the knife. Kurt pursed his lips, but placed the mail in her hand anyway, "Circumspect."

_'Circumspect, circumspect... careful'_, Anna shifted through the small pile, making sure they didn't open any of her mail. "Just don't give me a reason to use it", she muttered. Kurt shrugged.

Honestly Anna was expecting Liam or Olson to visit, not the strange one. "Liam missed you yesterday", Kurt's drawl startled her. She wasn't even sure why the weird man was still standing there.

Anna furrowed her brows, "So?"

"He was highly upset, even smashed my mug up for you", the man didn't show any signs of negativity. Kurt was a chaotic neutral, so she didn't have to worry about him relaying the conversation.

"Your mug?"

"Yeah, see?" Kurt leaned down and cocked his head to the side, presenting a shiny looking bruise on the left side of his jaw. Anna's eyes widened, _'oh, that mug.'_

"He's petulant", Kurt straightened up. Anna sighed, "Yeah he is... what's Olson up to?"

"Hacking the Holly's database", he murmured.

"The fuck... what? I don't—ugh", Anna narrowed her eyes. The things they did always made her question life. Why would they want to hack into a cafe's database was foreign to her. Of all places her favorite café, _'Looks like I'm not eating there anymore.'_

"They messed up his order, but he thinks the cashier is cute so—I don't know honestly", he shrugged. Kurt blinked slowly, his eyes settling on Anna's left hand. The man absently reached for her freckled digits, but the knife pointed at his chest stopped him.

"What did I say before?" Her voice came out low and annoyed.

"Just don't give me a reason to use this."

"And what are you doing?"

"That's a general question", his dull stare only irritated her further. The pastel goth slowly retracted his hand and took a few steps back. The last thing he wanted was a hole in his shirt and flesh.

Anna huffed and lowered the knife, "night Kurt, thanks for not going through my mail."

"Bye", the word trailed off as he shambled away from the door. Anna watched as he stumbled once and bumped into the door frame that led to the stairs. She shook her head and slinked back into her home.

* * *

Jack stared relentlessly from his spot as Anna scribbled away in her notebook. What she was scribbling? He had no idea, because the professor wasn't even in room yet.

He contemplated asking, but decided just to observe. Jack thought one learned a lot more that way. At least _he_ found something interesting; like the snowflakes that decorated Anna's skin and the lingering scent of winter buried beneath her usual preference of soap and body spray. Though it was invisible to the naked eye, it was the most primitive display of marking Jack has seen from a particular blonde.

Jack couldn't contain his smirk, _'And she says she's not possessive.' _Thanks to super spy Sven, Jack had already gotten the news last night in a text storm. Of course he was happy for them—at the moment, but it was the future he was really worried about. Anna's future and his to be more exact.

"Soo..." he nudged her with his elbow.

Anna looked at him nervously, "So...?"

"Word is you snagged yourself the snow queen", Jack nudged her a few more times, just to be obnoxious. A hearty blush painted her cheeks, "O-oh uh, yeah. Kristoff told?"

"Sven actually."

Anna furrowed her brows, "What..? How—wait... oh that asshole, he was awake in the back seat!"

Jack hummed lightly, "You guys should give him a lot more credit. But anyway, congrats."

"Thanks Jack", she smiled sheepishly. The ginger wasn't used to such compliments. Jack slouched back into his usual position, the music blared in his ears, "It sucks though, I can't mess with you guys anymore."

"Yeah—wait, what!?"

"Doing stupid things to make you guys all jealous and clingy of each other. I'm really gonna miss that", Jack murmured. That was the most entertainment he had in a while.

Anna glared at him, mainly because she fell pretty hard for his antics yesterday, "So it wasn't all in my head, you asshole."

"Don't worry, I won't steal your girl", Jack chuckled. He was far more interested in another Vynter.

She crossed her arms and huffed, "She doesn't want you anyway." Anna didn't know why, but his words still made her a little protective.

He clasped her shoulder and grinned, "Exactly see? You got nothing to worry about then."

Anna rolled her eyes, but smiled none the less. She really did have nothing like _that_ to worry about. Of course, there were other things to address in order to make their relationship stable. The caretaker would be lying if she claimed she wasn't the least bit skeptical about things.

She looked at the chart she had been scribbling down. It was a chart of the triplets and all the times they've been spotted or talked to her.

Surprisingly, the triplets were nowhere to be seen today... save for Anna's morning encounter with Kurt._ 'Liam is the only one who has actively harassed me since they've arrived. Kurt is just a problematic neutral honestly, and I haven't even seen Olson yet. Of course Abram is in on this too. But he's still at South Isles...There's another game coming up though.'_

"Hey Jack."

"Hmm?"

"Remember the hockey game? Stallions versus us? Kristoff got bulldozed by that overcooked beefcake, we lost, you threw a Participation Awards party..."

Jack pulled one of his earphones out and narrowed his eyes, "Ah yes, much rage, very beer. What of it?"

"Well, one of Hans's brothers are on the team—as I've already told you. And there's another game is coming up so..." She trailed off. She wasn't sure where she was going with her train of thought.

Jack pieced things together on his own, "Hey, don't worry about it. If shit hits the fan, we'll be your umbrella... or rain coat? Tarp, tarps are most effective—"

"Jack."

"—bottom line, we won't let them get their hands on you. They'd have to deal with a band of angry men and a scary, pissed off girlfriend", he punched her shoulder playfully.

"Thanks but I'm more worried about you and guys. I couldn't live with myself if you guys got hurt protecting me. I mean—they are dangerous. Like, rank 347, five-star wanted level, GTA V hacker dangerous Jack. They could kill someone and just call in a favor from Lester and get away scot free", Anna bit her lip before she could burst into a full blown rant about the Heisenbergs. Besides, she had no idea what they've tinkered with on the campus. Olson could be criticizing her behind twelve different monitors at that very moment.

_'Pfft, can they summon blizzards so powerful lightening forms? Well, I can't. But I can do some serious damage,'_ He pushed his earphone back in and murmured under his breath. It wasn't like Jack didn't think about the consequences, he was there in high school. At least he was around during the original trio's recovery. They were all just a bundle of raw nerves and anger after they faced off with the Heisenbergs, Jack had to straighten them out.

The man didn't know how long he was taking to reply, the blaring bass had whisked him into the darker parts of his thoughts. Anna reclaimed his attention, "I got a question."

"I'm always a slut for Q&amp;A."

Anna rolled her eyes, "Well, I was wondering if you knew how Sven and Kristoff were fairing off." In the vet's silence she already figured out who he had fell for.

He hummed lowly, "Whelp, I haven't seen any arguments or anything, if that's what you mean. Sven's been a little quiet and Kristoff's been working out in the gym a lot more, so I guess they're avoiding each other... why ask?"

Jack already knew why, he just wanted to see Anna's reaction. Figuring people out was his personal hobby.

"Uhm well—just being curious. Last time we hung out things felt a little weird. That's all", she toyed with her braid. Jack narrowed his eyes and stared intensely, but Anna wasn't going to crack under the pressure. She found it rather creepy how his stare reminded her of Marshall's and Elsa's, _'creepers, all of them.'_

"How is Evy by the way? Is she any better?" His gaze remained relentless.

"U-uhm, yeah. She was even walking around yesterday", Anna felt like crawling under a rock. She had officially dubbed steel blue as a disturbing color.

"Shweet, you think I can come over sometime?"

_'Uh... hmm... wait—why is he asking?'_ Anna shrugged out of habit and went back to scribbling, "I thought Jack did whatever Jack wanted."

He looked up thoughtfully, "True... I mean during daylight hours. I don't want to interrupt your frick-fracking time."

"W-what!? No! We just started dating yesterday! We're not—ugh", her voice rose two octaves higher from embarrassment. She had to refrain from burying her face in the deteriorating notebook at hand,_ 'Well, that's not a good excuse. We're both consenting adults... with enough tension to power a small town. The only thing that stopped us yesterday was Elsa's stitches.'_

Jack's oddly dark brows knitted together, "Um... Anna, it's pretty damn obvious that you crave that mineral and Elsa's craving something too."

"Use a meme one more time, I dare you", she glowered at him. The subject was rather conflicting for her. Sure, Anna definitely wanted something far more intimate—physically and emotionally, but she wasn't sure if Elsa was up for that.

He raised his hand in defense, "Hey, I'm just pointing it out. It's your relationship, do whatever you want."

Anna pouted, "Take it up with Elsa. Where's the professor?" The professor was never late to class. He always came in right when the bell rang or at least a little before.

"I don't know, but it's been about 6 minutes, if he's not here in 4 we can leave", Jack shrugged and narrowed his steel blue eyes at the chalk writing. The strange question was still on the board from the beginning of the semester. Sometimes the professor would change how it's written, just to get a different perspective; what makes a human, human?

Jack refrained from scowling, _'why is it so god damn important? Why is that even up there? This isn't a philosophy class.'_

She hummed quietly and tapped her pen against the notebook. A break did sound nice, even if she only had 3 classes that day, "Wanna grab a hot chocolate and bother Kris if he doesn't show?"

"That sounds excellent."

* * *

Elsa tugged at her loose flannel shirt as she scanned the shelves of the study. There was a certain book she wanted—a journal. She silently cursed the fact they didn't label the spines. Instead leaving them blank and dull, open for the imagination to wander. Sometimes she'd even pull out a book with no wording at all.

The woman wondered if toying with others was a family quirk. Elsa sighed, she was too lazy to push the hair out of her face,_ 'Did I misplace it?'_

It had been a slow day for her, since she didn't have anything to do on Wednesday. Elsa thought about blowing up Olaf's phone with messages, but she had already had their 30 minute chat for the day. It mostly consisted of Olaf rambling mindlessly about the experience while Elsa worried over him with a strange mix of motherly care and sisterly wit.

The trip wasn't even outside of Arendelle, but in a closed off area of the woods that extended underground. It was supposedly made by the government to simulate battles and test strategies, though it could be rented out for friendly paintball matches. The faculty offered free 7-day admission to the high school students, which lead to a full on war between the private and public school. Of course, Olaf couldn't resist such an opportunity to put his battlefield skills to the test and turn on every 360 no-scope MLG pro in town.

Elsa unbuttoned her shirt, just to leer at her ice coated stitches. If she didn't melt the ice, the autopsy scar wouldn't heal properly. The only problem was that she was running out of the lotion from yesterday and couldn't find the recipe.

She found scars interesting. They could lead to a time of triumph, or bring back memories of regret. Sometimes they just appeared for no reason at all. Usually it was the latter, which made her also detest them.

Elsa pursed her lips and ran a hand along her stomach, _'Boobs, double check. Ribs, check. Stomach, eeh... kinda want abs... that's a lot of work though—gods is that a happy trail? It's not that time of the month yet. It's too early for that.'_

Anxiety and annoyance took over as she scratched at the line of peach fuzz that descended past her waistband. The hairs were far too fine and light to be easily seen, but Elsa was well aware, "Fuck."

"Fuck what?" Anna hugged the agitated blonde from behind. Elsa skin prickled under the sudden rush of heat,_ 'How'd she sneak up on me?' _She turned around and leaned in for a kiss, which Anna accepted eagerly.

Even if Elsa was far more relaxed, she was just as happy to see her new girlfriend. She broke the connection with a pleasant smile, "Hi."

"Hiya", Anna smiled back twice as wide. Everything about her just seemed to glow in the blonde's eyes. From the constellations of freckles that decorated her skin, to the odd shade of teal her eyes possessed.

But it were the small quirks that really made Elsa smile. Like the way she'd bashfully tuck hairs back in place even if there wasn't anything wrong, or the way she'd break into an excited smile over trivial things. Even the redhead's mismatched socks wriggled their way into the ice queen's heart.

_'If only you could see what I see'_, Elsa's smile became soft as she finally returned the hug. Anna pulled her into another mind numbing kiss before she could ask about her day.

Elsa practically melted against the heat of Anna's lips and the taste of whatever chap stick the caretaker decided to use that morning. Her core had picked up its lazy pace, making the rushing energy feel like static and her sluggish blood smoothly course through her veins.

She wondered if kisses were going to be a serious constant in their relationship, or if Anna just happened to be really happy. Either was fine with her. Anna finally broke the kiss, mildly pleased with the dazed look in those vibrant blue eyes and the little flurries that danced around them. She giggled and wrapped her arms loosely around the blonde's neck.

Elsa didn't bother hiding the blush on her face, there was no reason to anymore. Though she was a little embarrassed by the snowflakes she accidentally conjured, "Well someone's having a good day..."

"Of course, I'm with you now", Anna beamed at her.

Elsa fought back the embarrassment and flurries this time. She wasn't well-versed in the art of "couple banter." The blonde could barely take compliments to begin with, "Eh... Mush."

Anna rolled her eyes, her smile remained strong, "how are you feeling?"

"Better..." Elsa pulled her closer, destroying any distance between them. Where she couldn't use words, actions got the job done, "much better."

Anna glanced at the blonde's teasing lips before anxiously biting her own. She was ready for round two, "Better enough to eat something?"

"No."

She narrowly avoided Anna's scolding stare. "You gotta eat something. It's been like... how many days now?"

"No I don't. It's only been two days", Elsa muttered as she toyed with one of Anna's braids. To be honest she didn't really like eating, with the exception of chocolate. Sure she'd snack occasionally, but full on meals were a special occasion and only happened about twice a month.

With all the different smells and tastes, finding tolerable food was overwhelming. Why go through the hassle when she could just sleep?

Anna narrowed her eyes, "I know you can sleep and gain energy from that but still..." The caretaker figured there had to be something Elsa would miss out on. Some sort of protein or vitamin that would help her a lot.

"How 'bout this... if you figure out where Marshall hid my chocolate stash and give it back to me, that'll count as food."

"_Or_ you can eat an actual meal, wait till you're fully recovered, and _then_ you can have a chocolate bar."

Elsa finally untangled herself from the redhead and threw her arms in exasperation, "I can eat chocolate! Marshall, _lied_. He is capable of _lying_, and he's pretty fucking good at it."

Anna crossed her arms and leaned against the large wooden desk behind her. She was well aware that Marshall could be messing with Elsa. But then again, she could be lying too. "I'm not taking any chances Els."

_'I'm gonna freeze that asshole. I'm gonna freeze him and push him off a cliff_', Elsa didn't bother arguing. Instead she stared angrily at the other side of the room and thought of ways to get her revenge. Her fingers were itching to destroy something via ice blasts.

Anna could almost _see_ the murderous intent radiating from the blonde. Her attention was captured by the deformed stitches, "They're not supposed to be like that, right?"

The blonde suddenly felt bits of anxiety surface. Elsa was normally comfortable with her body—on most days. The stitches had always left her feeling stigmatized and disgusted with herself. Over the years, she learned to swallow these emotions along with her happiness and hope. But with the caretaker around, the bad things seemed to bubble to the surface along with the good.

Elsa sighed, her skin felt tight, "no, definitely not."

Anna's eye wandered to the blonde's bandaged arm, "How are the other stitches?"

"About the same", she was far more focused on the giant Y across her front than some foot scar or her arm, "I was looking for the recipe for the skin cream stuff, but I can't seem to find the journal..."

Anna straightened her posture. The ice was obviously in a bad state. She could see the stress being placed on the skin and how some stitches threatened to break. She was ready to do anything, "do you still have the jar?"

Elsa nodded, "Y-Yeah, there's a little left. But not enough for everything." She wasn't used to the guardian taking the lead.

That's all Anna needed to hear. She grabbed Elsa's hand and led her out of the study, "Well, c'mon then. We can at least take some of the tension off. Where is it?"

"My room", she muttered as they padded straight down the hall. Anna instructed her to sit on the bed while she retrieved the bag from the desk.

Anna sat plopped down next to her and rummaged through the bag, "do you have a rough idea of where the journal is?"

"Last time I saw it, it was in the study. Marshall could have moved it", she picked absently at the frosted skin.

Anna finally pulled out the jar with a relieved sigh. She wasted no time unscrewing the lid and scraping her fingers along the sides. Elsa would have protested, but she was too busy observing the ginger.

The caretaker paused for approval, "You don't—Uh, mind right?"

Elsa shrugged, allowing the flannel to fall and bunch around her elbows. Her stitches were completely open to the air. Of course she minded, "It's already on your fingers."

"Right—already on my fingers", Anna exhaled. She wasn't sure how Elsa normally did it, so she started where the ice appeared the thickest and worked her way from there.

The blonde gauged Anna's reaction as she went to work. The most obvious appeared to be guilt and even a bit of anger. Elsa was expecting something more along the lines of repulsion, but her reaction was also reasonable.

Anna tried her best to work around Elsa's black bra. She couldn't fully admire her girlfriend's physique without guilt twisting her stomach into knots. With every stitch she felt, her resentment for the NAP grew.

Bits and pieces of the written procedure played through her mind. She could almost picture herself on that metal slab, staring down the doctor as they peeled back her flesh.

_'I could have lost her in that place'_, Anna tried to school her imagination before she did something stupid, but Elsa had already caught wind of her distress. She scraped as much as she could from the jar before coating the third incision scar with the remedy.

Anna sighed heavily, she had finished. Most of the ice had receded, leaving loosened stitches and minor bleeding in its wake. "I think they need to be tightened again…" she grimaced, _'at least it has a better chance of healing.'_

"Don't worry about that, I'll do it on my own", Elsa hastily tried to button up her shirt. Anna's face had taken residence in the crook of her neck, causing her fingers to fumble. Elsa's skin prickled under the familiar weight, "Anna?"

No response.

"S-Sorry, it does look—feel kinda... disgusting... and weird..." The blonde trailed off sullenly. In Elsa's defense, she wasn't sure what came over the caretaker. She couldn't fix the problem if she didn't know what the problem was.

Anna almost smiled at the awkward response. "It's not that, I've seen worse it's just... I could have lost you", her voice cracked against her will. Elsa's heart dropped at the sound.

She absently clutched at the flannel shirt between them, "You'd be gone and I wouldn't be able to hug you or kiss you or tell you how fucking amazing you are. All it would take is a little mishap—like the wrong dosage o-or the slip of a scalpel. And to make it worse, I would be responsible because I signed the papers. Hell—you're alive and breathing _now_ and I still feel shitty about it."

Elsa rested her cheek against the tussled orange locks as she finished buttoning her shirt. She was expecting something like this, especially because of how empathetic her girlfriend was, "It's not your fault you know."

The blonde draped an arm over her shoulders and planted a soft kiss against her crown. "I signed those papers too, it was a group decision."

Anna pulled away just enough to seize Elsa's gaze, "I know but—it just frustrates me more. Why would you do that to yourself? I mean—you even put yourself on that table _more _than required." She was desperate for an answer. Anna knew Elsa didn't exactly love herself that much, but her actions seemed extreme in the ginger's eyes.

"I am _not_ punishing myself, alright? I swear. I go through that every appointment so the Marshall and Olaf won't have to... I don't want them to be forced to live with _this_", Elsa placed a hand over her chest, right where the three incisions met. Waking up in the middle of the night in a confused assault of silent tears, having their sense of self-worth and humanity warped and chipped away with every stitch they have to replace or tighten—feeling violated and vulnerable as people show them places they should never see. She knew that Olaf wouldn't be able to handle it, and Marshall already has identity problems of his own.

Elsa pressed her forehead against Anna's, allowing those intense eyes to dissect her surfacing thoughts. She spoke softly, "I do it to protect them, and _nothing else_. As for why it's required, I'd rather not explain right now. I know it's not easy but—this is part of your job, and it's only going to get harder in the future... You'll get used to it."

Anna allowed the information to sink in. The whole ordeal still made her skin crawl. She captured the blonde in a tender kiss, that feeling of comfort and mutual solicitude washed over them. "I don't want to get used to it", she muttered. That was the very thing Anna was afraid would happen.

The older woman wasn't sure how to respond. Deep down, she didn't want Anna to get used to it either. But it would make life easier if she did. Elsa untangled Anna's hands from her shirt and stood up, "Let's go look for the journal, before this gets worse."

Anna stood up as well and followed her out the room, "Y-yeah, alright."

After two hours of long, frustrating rounds around the house the finally found the journal. It somehow wound up in Olaf's museum of gadgets. Then it took another hour brewing the strong smelling concoction in the kitchen, sibling bickering, and forcing medication down Elsa's throat.

Much to Anna's surprise, the past three hours have been more taxing than her current status with the Heisenberg brothers. The only encounter she's had all day was with Kurt, and he was rather harmless.

Anna huffed and erased the stupid doodle from her sketchbook. She was itching for something to do, but she also didn't want to get up. Elsa had turned her lap into a makeshift pillow and she felt too bad to turn her away.

Anna tangled her fingers in the silvery locks. She never understood how her girlfriend was able to slick her bangs in such a fashion, "fluffy..."

"Called conditioner."

"Shit—" Anna refrained from jumping, she wasn't expecting a response, "I thought you were asleep."

Elsa yawned before nestling further into her lap, "meditation, there's a difference... you talk to yourself a lot by the way."

"W-what—ugh, whatever. I need to be productive, move", she didn't bother hiding the embarrassing blush on her face or her flustered tone, _'meditation my ass, I could have sworn I heard you snore.' _The blonde groaned and lifted her head just enough to let Anna stand up and stretch.

Elsa rested her head against the couch cushion. She imprinted the map of freckles and scars in her mind as her girlfriend stretched. Due to another messy accident, the ginger was left borrowing her loose tank top.

She wouldn't say out loud but she really enjoyed Anna in her clothes. The blonde had absolutely no idea why she liked it in the first place, _'gods maybe I am a little possessive... I don't think that's good.'_

Anna turned around, replacing Elsa's rear view with something just as acceptable, "I'm gonna go play something. You'll be fine without me right?"

"Yep."

The caretaker concealed her confusion. Anna didn't know why she was expecting Elsa to protest or at least be a little upset, "Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"100% positive?"

"Uh-Huh."

"Really sure?"

"Anna I just need some sleep, go live your life", Elsa waved her off tiredly. She was a loner first and a lover second. The blonde had absolutely no problem with being left alone.

"Right, got it", Anna mentally kicked herself as she shuffled towards the door, "Just uh call if you need me—but you'll be sleeping and—yeah I'm gonna stop being annoying, bye."

She made a hasty retreat from the sitting room before Elsa could snag any opportunities to make fun of her. _'From awkward friend to awkward girlfriend. Not much difference here.'_

Anna didn't make it very far down the hallway, something had already caught her eye. The studio room's door was open. This was the first time she's ever seen it open.

But then again it was just a door. It was the stuff inside that instilled a sense of adventure.

_'A peek won't hurt right? Right'_, she hesitantly walked towards the entrance and peered around the door frame. She felt as though she died and went to art heaven,_ 'this—this is all real right? I'm not dreaming? I'm not dreaming.''_

The room was a lot bigger than it looked. Anna marveled at the seemingly endless supply of canvases, or at least that's how she saw it in her mind. Bins of scrap metal, wood, and a bunch of other strange trinkets lined a generous portion of the paint splattered wall while shelves of paintbrushes, carving tools, and all sorts of mediums and paints covered the rest. Fancy toys, a fairly large sink, 2 workbenches, and a strange looking door covered the other walls.

Sculptures and sketches littered the room, but what stood out most was the gigantic hand made out of ice and the man perched in its palm. Marshall was curled up comfortably between a finger gap with Marshmallow in a firm embrace.

In Anna's eyes, he looked oddly vulnerable. His mind was a million miles away while he carefully coddled and scratched at the warm fluff ball in his arms. Marshall's expression was half buried in the thick white mane, which made it hard for the ginger to figure him out.

_'Gentle giant...' _Anna smiled at the display. She had almost forgot that Marshmallow was _his_ cat and not Elsa's.

"Anna?" Marshall's polite tone pulled her from her thoughts.

"O-oh gods, sorry! I was intruding—staring—eye invading—eh, I uhm..."

"Its fine, you may come in if you want", he didn't mind the company, much to his surprise. The caretaker's face brightened as she strode into the room.

Anna went straight for the canvases and ran her hands over the blank surfaces. She rarely used canvas, they were really expensive and she ran on a tight budget. So she ended up saving them for important projects and big paying art commissions, never for self-indulgence.

"Holy shit these are beautiful", she was about ready to cry. Marshall smiled inwardly; it was hard to not grow at least a little attached to the redhead, "You can take some home if you'd like."

"What, no, I couldn't—these are yours."

Marshall slid off the melting sculpture and leaned against its thumb, "No please, I'm not much of a painter. It would be a shame if they went to waste."

Anna's eyes widened comically, "B-but—"

"If you don't, I'll let Elsa know. She'll bury you in canvases", he was only playing with her though his tone was unclear. That's what Marshall liked about the ginger, she understood his light-hearted intentions despite his passive nature.

'_I like being spoiled but then I feel guilty afterwards because then I feel the need to pay them back but—know what, just take the damn canvases'_, Anna mentally kicked herself, "either accept the few, or have the many forced upon me… I'll take six."

"Wise decision." Marshmallow meowed and swiped lazily at her. Marshall instinctively scratched behind the feline's ear, "Marshmallow agrees."

She grinned, "The kitty swipe of approval, lovely." Anna wandered away from the canvases and towards the sketches along the wall. They mostly consisted of humanoid creatures and abstracts.

Her excitement grew as she connected the sketches to the final products around the room. Something about the color schemes and interpretations fed her curiosity about the light-haired man. What inspired him, what were his interests, how he viewed life.

"You are extremely talented Marsh. I would seriously buy some of your pieces—if I wasn't broke that is..." her voice grew flat near the end.

"Broke?"

"Oh! No—no not literally broke. I just can't afford to spend extra money", Anna chuckled nervously. She never thought much of it. Anna always figured that was just the life of a college student.

Stress, low income, and caffeine.

It wasn't like she could just go out and get another job or demand higher pay—at least Anna didn't think so. Making six hundred a month would be nice if she was still in high school but it wasn't something she could depend on if people stopped buying her art.

"Oh, that sounds reasonable", Marshall trailed off. Marshmallow wriggled out of his arms and settled on his broad shoulders. He scrunched his nose in annoyance. The cat was 5 years old and bigger than a pug yet it still thought it was a kitten. "Have you made any progress on your sketchbook?"

Anna was making beelines all over the room. Whenever she finally got close up to one thing, another one would suddenly catch her attention and pull her in the other direction, "Sort of, I have like twelve drawings left. How about you?"

"Five facial expressions."

Anna stumbled at the news and slouched, "That was quick..." Her mind was racing with nervous thoughts. She didn't think Elsa had distracted her that much, or maybe it was the fact that she doodled far more than she actually drew.

Marshall quickly spoke up, "I'm just a fast worker though. The deadline is still at the end of the month. It's only December 7th."

She sighed, "Oh, okay. Don't scare me like that…" Anna finally made her way to the melting ice sculpture, she liked to save the best for last.

Now that she got a closer look, there was a lot more detail than she expected. Anna could easily make out the array of patterns and realistic folds that made up the hand's palm. Each finger had its own intricate design. 'Like fingerprints', she grinned and traced the paisley design on its pinkie.

There weren't any wet tools lying around. Which could only mean he molded the sculpture by hand and mind alone. That was his ice. Anna's smile broadened, "you guys never cease to amaze me."

Marshall tried to fight the heat crawling up his neck. He was completely unprepared when it came to genuine compliments. Luckily, Anna's attention was snagged by another strange object, "Hey, what does that door lead to?"

He followed her finger towards the large metal door near the back of the room. "That's a freezer unit, I have some ice sculptures in there."

"Ooh... cool, why not stick this one in the freezer?" She hated to see such an amazing piece melt away.

Marshall shrugged. The sculpture was made in the spur of a moment. Even if Anna found it amazing, he saw quite a few flaws in its design. "It doesn't work for me."

She hummed as recognition. The caretaker could feel a cloud of silence looming over them, but she wasn't going to give in to the awkward downpour. "Hey Marsh, what do you want for Christmas?"

"You've asked this before."

"I never got a legitimate answer..."

"You are financially incapable of buying me a present."

"C'mon, humor me", Anna rolled her eyes. She was only used to such resistance from a different blonde.

Marshmallow jumped off his shoulders and sauntered out of the room. The gentle guy couldn't contain his small pout, "I don't know, money?"

"There's no sentiment in money Marsh", Anna stared warily in the cat's direction, _'shit he's loose.'_

"Well, whatever you buy I'm sure I'll enjoy it. It's the thought that counts", Marshall smiled at her, "Besides, that's quite the busy week. I don't think anyone will have enough money for presents and such."

Anna's pout dissolved, "That's right. There's the Winter Festival, Jack's Birthday, Elsa's Birthday, Christmas, the sketch book deadline, and then I gotta turn in some papers. Then a few days after that is New Years and your appointments start up again..." She didn't even want to think about all the stuff she had to do between now and then. The brothers were just a pesky addition to her schedule,_ 'How did my life get so hectic?'_

The caretaker was about to ask Marshall another question, but his confused expression stopped her. She furrowed her brows and cocked her head to the side, _'what?'_

Marshall's eyes narrowed at the doorway as the silence prolonged. He was waiting for another sound to confirm his suspicion. A soft _shit _finally caught his attention, but the voice was too low to be his sister's, "someone's in the house... and close."

Anna's heart dropped. The first thought that came to mind was her personal tormentors, _'I swear if they found this address...' _

They exchanged a look before sneaking out of the room and checking the hallway. Surprisingly, Marshall tracked the noise to the rec room, which was right next to the studio.

_'Okay, really close—but wouldn't Elsa be all on edge and stuff? Where is she?'_ Anna stayed behind Marshall. He was far more capable of fending off an intruder than she was. She followed his lead and pressed herself against the wall adjacent to the door.

Marshall, on the other hand, was well aware of the intruder. Now that he could hear more clearly. But not clear enough to catch the conversation.

"He's never... that type of stuff... You're not... type."

"Well I mean... he know?"

"If you... fine, but it's just... y'know? He's my innocent little marshmallow. I... to be forced."

"What? Of course not! I... curious... that's all..."

_'Innocent? What are they talking about?'_ Marshall furrowed his brows. He knew they were talking about him. For some reason, Elsa's choice of words bothered him, _'Do I miss the mark somewhere?'_

Anna studied his expression nervously. All she heard was silence, _'What the hell is going on?'_

"I can literally _hear_ you guys thinking", Elsa's blatant tone made both of them cringe. Marshall opened the door gingerly and strolled into the room after Anna. They both were shy and red with embarrassment.

Elsa was tending to the fish tanks while Jack sorted through the collection of DVDs and records. He finally looked up from the shelves, "Oh hey feisty, Marshall. What's up?"

Anna quirked a brow. She knew she should care, but when it came to the impish pair it was better not to ask questions. Instead she took residence on the black love seat, "Jack got lonely or something?"

Jack shrugged, "Somewhat, Kristoff said he's busy, he asked me to take you home. Figured I would come by early and hang out for a bit."

The caretaker hummed, it sounded reasonable. Elsa feigned disappointment, "Aw, and here I thought you genuinely cared how I was doing."

"Psh, of course I care. Who else am I going to mooch off of?"

Anna was actually pleased with the turn of events. She was curious how a full conversation between the two deviants would go down. She smiled, _'this could be fun.'_

Marshall on the other hand, wasn't sure how he felt about the situation. It wasn't as though he could just walk out of the room. Years of observation has taught him that was a social no-no.

Elsa and Anna were definitely not issue; he was fairly comfortable with them. It was the older man's presence that left him feeling strange. It wasn't exactly a pleasant feeling, but it wasn't unpleasant either. He was often caught in intense optic battles, whoever caught the other staring first got to reclaim their sanity.

Conversations were sparse and held no depth, though the potential was there. Marshall having absolutely no idea what to do and Jack strangely lacking the self-confidence to make a move.

Bottom line, Jack's existence alone frustrated the hell out of the poor guy.

Marshall had set up the pool table in the midst of their banter. Elsa had taken residence next to her girlfriend on the loveseat while Jack and Anna were wrapped up in a debate.

She gave the man a questioning look, _you okay?_ He may appear normal to the others but Elsa knew better. Marshall gave a curt nod, _yes_. The older blonde wasn't buying, but now wasn't the best time.

Elsa stood up and stretched. She grabbed a cue stick off the rack, "Who's ready to get their ass kicked again?"

Anna sauntered away from table and made herself comfortable in the empty hot tub, "Nope, not this time. Stuff always happens when I play."

"C'mon, it wasn't that bad last time", Elsa tried to coax her. But the caretaker simply wasn't having it this time. She sunk further into the tub and pulled out her phone, "No no, you guys have fun without me."

Jack was idly rubbing chalk to the tip of his pool cue, "That's okay feisty, Marshall and I will attempt to win in your honor."

"Yeah, attempt", Marshall muttered wryly. He was determined to knock the queen off her high horse this time, a lot more than usual. He didn't think much of it though.

"I call first shot", Jack had already positioned himself behind the cue ball. His own sense of mischief and determination burned brightly in his eyes. Brightly enough to attract the glance of a certain blonde and throw his shot completely off track. The balls ricocheted off the walls and settled into a bunch of awkward positions, "fuck."

Elsa and Marshall stared at the layout, "Jack what the hell?"

He rubbed his neck anxiously, "Sh-shut up, something was in my eye."

"Or you could just suck", Anna interjected lazily.

"What—you can even see the table", Jack shot her a glare.

"I don't have to, it sounded terrible."

He growled lowly. The poor guy was already embarrassed enough. Elsa patted his shoulder, "You heard the lady, you failed."

* * *

The pair didn't say their goodbyes till 8 at night. They were now passing over the fjord and heading back to town. Anna stared out of the window. She still met up with Kristoff on Thursday's to do research. Not only on the fjord, but on the NAP and her job.

"Hey Jack", she finally broke the silence.

He glanced at her before stopping at a red light, "Yeah?"

"Do you know anything about the frozen fjord? Like, aren't you curious?" She didn't know where she was going with the conversation. Anna was just tired of the silence between them.

Jack tensed up, though he didn't openly show it, "I don't know much, but who wouldn't be curious? The price for imported goods have gone up quickly, business at the harbor is frozen—literally, and fishermen are moping around…"

"The government brought in scientists and stuff too, but that's reasonable I guess. Seeing that it just froze over the course of a three days", Anna muttered. The fjord was covered in a generous layer of snow, "What do you think it could be?"

"Maybe Skadi has it out for us", He shrugged. All he knew was that it wasn't his doing, nor the Vynters.

That made the ginger pause. She never considered looking into mythology and town history for answers. Sure, when she was little she would believe in the bedtime stories her mother told her, but as she grew they became lingering after thoughts.

But now Anna was starting broaden her options, "Maybe…"

They kept exchanging ideas for the rest of the car ride. Much to Anna's protest, Jack escorted her through the main lobby and up the stairs of her apartment. It was more his calm his nerve than hers. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if Anna got hurt under his watch.

All chatter ceased once they opened the door that lead to her floor. Her door was open to her apartment. Jack and Anna exchanged a look before sneaking down the hall. As they drew closer the sound of merry whistling became clearer and provoking.

They were a foot away from the door when the supposed intruder stepped out of the apartment door. His eyes were glued to his phone, so he didn't recognize the pissed off redhead and her makeshift bodyguard.

"Whoa wait Anna—"

The nerd barely had time to look up before he was shoved back into the room and against the nearest wall. Anna was about ready to beat the living shit out of the man, but she knew a lot better than that. Instead she settled for balling his shirt in her hands and pressing him harder against the wall.

The display reminded him why he dubbed Anna "feisty" in the first place. Seeing the small woman pin down such a towering person was rather amusing to him. Jack pulled his sleeve over his hand and picked up the loser's phone. Olson had dropped it in the hustle.

Olson readjusted his glasses just to hide his surprise and fear, "well—you're home earlier than I calculated."

Anna narrowed her eyes. She wasn't up for the polite conversation between enemy's gag, "cut the bullshit Olson, the hell are you doing in my apartment?"

The intruder shrugged nonchalantly, "you dragged me in here—"

"_**Olson**_", the sharpness in Anna's voice made them cringe. It was like a knife to the throat. Jack was glad he closed the door behind them and turned on the light. There was no need to rile up the neighbors. He remained on guard, even though Anna seemed to have control over the situation.

Olson raised his gloved hands and smirked, "Oh what are you gonna do? Kick me in the shin?"

The text messages were in a completely different language he couldn't understand, "she won't, but I might."

He strolled over to the pair and held up the phone. He had an arrogant smile in place, "Nifty little thing you got going on here. A little too confident, don't you think?"

Anna glanced between the two before glaring at Olson once more. If only looks could kill. Olson's snide expression turned fearful instantly, "Holy shit."

'_Wait what?' _Anna gave Jack an inquisitive look, but he was busy holding up a facade. Olson tried to break free but the redhead only slammed him against the wall hard enough to stunt him. Jack leaned against the wall next to him and kept skimming through the smartphone, "Oh no, it's me."

Olson swallowed hard, "Look—I just came down here to pick the lock and bug the place. Whatever Liam did, I was not a part of. You know how he is—I didn't want him to come but he came anyway."

Anna's rage only grew stronger, "Bug the place—why!? What the hell did I ever do to you guys?" Her restraint was dimming.

The tech-rat shrugged, "I don't have to tell you shit." Jack caught her arm before she could cave the man's nose in, "whoa! Calm down!"

Any sort of bruising could be held against them as long as offending party can prove it. Same way the sneaky bastard used plastic gloves and smooth-soled sneakers to maneuver around the apartment. Olson took the opportunity to slip out of her grasp and made a dash for the door.

"Hey!" Jack called before he could open the door. The fearful man paused. Jack tossed the phone in his direction. Olson caught it clumsily and tried to regain his composure. He cleared his throat, "Anna."

"_**What**_?" Everyone cringed again.

Olson pointed at Jack, "s-stay the hell away from that guy." He was out the door before Anna could ask him to explain. The pair stood in absolute silence and confusion.

The ginger wrenched her arm out of Jack's grasp and began storming around the apartment. There were some obvious alterations to the room. Like the couch being pushed out of place, food being stolen or lying half eaten on the counters, and gross dishes in the sink.

Anna didn't bother looking for mini cameras and such. There was no way in hell she was going to function in the apartment.

Jack followed her down the narrow hallway. He had already spotted about seven bugs in the area. The hockey player has seen some high end equipment in his time, during his more illicit jobs, but nothing like the cameras and wiretaps they've set up. _'Daddy must have some deep pockets.'_

Anna entered her bedroom slowly and examined the space.

Paint tubes were left open and partially leaked on the floor, clean canvases were soiled by finger paintings and other media, sketchbooks were left open and clearly written in, and photo albums and mementos were disheveled. Anna's closet had clearly been raided, though nothing appeared stolen.

The Heisenberg brothers had this thing for subtle details, she knew that there was something far more disturbing to discover. Little messages left for her eyes alone.

Obviously there were much more relevant things to stress over; Anna hasn't even checked the bathroom yet. But the thing that broke her resolve was the mail Kurt had so generously brought her that morning, terribly ripped opened and strewn across her bed.

Jack's curse stirred and roared with vengeance, it threatened to leak out its fleshy confines. But he managed to keep the frost from forming where he stood. Anger wouldn't do any good in the situation, Anna's was already enough for the both of them.

The best thing to do was secure her safety, "Anna, pack your things. We need to head over to Sven and Kristoff's."

When she didn't respond, Jack gingerly clasped her shoulder, "Anna—"

She wriggled out of his grasp and distanced herself. Jack's past has always been rather vague to her, but Anna never questioned it. She didn't bother with people's personal lives, after experiencing quite a bit of trauma in her own.

But now things had become serious, and the ginger needed to know where everyone stood in her life.

"What the hell was that back there?" She whispered harshly. Her lips were curled into a snarl. Paranoia sucked the light out of her eyes and narrowed them into slits. Anna was mulling over the past events carefully.

Hans and his brothers were the big bad in her life. If the big bad was scared shitless by someone, logically she would try to befriend said person. But Olson specifically told her to stay away, _if she knew what was good for her_. It wasn't a threat or a hostile warning. It was advice.

Jack pursed his lips, "This isn't the time, they're watching us right now—" He took a tentative step forward, she took two back.

She swallowed hard and tried her best to keep her volume down to a whisper, "Jack, who the hell are you?"

The man flinched. He knew the question was inevitable and clear as day. Each word standing true to their meaning. But for some reason they had struck them right where it hurt. Maybe it was the way she stared, the fear and anger that painted her voice. In his mind the simple question translated to something more:

_What the hell are you?_

And gods he wished he could stand tall and deliver an answer with nonchalance, as if she simply asked the time of day. But he couldn't find his voice.

Anna's anger dulled as seconds past, sympathy quickly filling in the holes. Jack's calm composure finally caved. The look on his face was painfully familiar to the one she witnessed the night before. Lost, frustrated, and disturbed by his own existence. And for a moment she had to fight the reflex to tangle their fingers and comfort him.

_I don't even know what I am._

He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked away, his dark brows and snowy fringe hid the storm in his eyes.

The ginger stalked into her room and began packing her most important items in a large duffle bag. She could sort out the rest another time, when her head was clear.

Anna finally hauled the strap over her shoulder and picked up a few canvases. She hesitantly touched Jack's shoulder on the way out, "when we reach the house..."

Jack nodded and picked up some canvases as well, "Yeah... yeah I know. But Anna—" He caught up to her quickly, she was already out of the apartment.

She stopped and turned to face him. His words died in his throat again, "Uh... no, nothing."

Anna gnawed at her lip. She felt as though she was being too cold to the man, "if there's anything you can't say in front of Kristoff and Sven, then you can tell me in private."

Jack mulled over the new option before nodding slowly, "alright…"

* * *

**Really sorry about the unexpected hiatus guys. I saw littleian's fanart for this fic on tumblr (an amazing job btw) which got me really pumped to finish this update. Schools coming up again so updates may become more consistent. Thank you guys for following along! It means a lot ^_^**


	29. Chapter 29

**And so, the ever so elusive update wave commences.**

* * *

At this point I might as well have my footprints branded into the living room floor. I don't think Sven is taking too kindly to it, but I can't stop pacing.

_Anna..._

If I stop pacing, then I'll start biting at my fingers. And if I start doing that, then I'll have to stop. And if I stop that, I'll be even more worked up than I already am.

"Anna, stop biting your nails."

What? Oh.

I pulled my fingers away from my mouth, just to see all the damage I've done. Well there goes my will power, "shit..."

"C'mon, sit down", Sven gave me that knowing look from his chair in the kitchen. He had taken the day off from work, just to help us piece together theories and be on "standby" if he was needed. Personally, I think he needs a day to himself. He looks so worn out.

I trudged into the kitchen and took a seat across from him. Kristoff was busy cooking breakfast which as always, smelt amazing, "eggs or no eggs?"

"I'll take eggs", Sven mumbled. I shook my head, not really hungry at all, "no thanks."

Kristoff hummed quietly and cracked two eggs into the pan. It takes four seconds for silence to become awkward, but in this case it only took two.

I crossed my arms on the table and buried my face in them. The events from yesterday were still fresh in my mind.

Turns out Jack has quite the resume under his belt. He's done a few robberies, and auto theft, and some other uh... drug related things. He never _consumed_, just held them and delivered. He's also held a few jobs around town and such. Y'know, retail, auto-shops, babysitting, etc... Wait, those sort of... ugh. I don't care right now.

He hasn't done any illegal work since he started college—maybe because he saved up all that money... It really explains why he was always so angry and temperamental in high school. All that stress. As far as I know, Jack doesn't have any family. Or at least, he's never mentioned them...

But anyway, Jack said that little stunt he pulled yesterday was just a scare tactic. He's never heard of the Heisenbergs until he met me—which is saying something because Jack has a lot of fucking connections. He doesn't know why Olson freaked out either.

However, he did snag some information from them. Jack took some screenshots of Olson's conversations and sent them to his phone. Of course, he wiped any traces of tampering afterwards. Jokes on Olson for having such an amazing signal—or else Jack wouldn't have been able to work so fast.

We ran them through a translator—which was a little irritating. Two of the screenshots were actually in Thai. Olson apparently has an rp buddy in Thailand who's _really_ into smut. The other three were in a fucking ridiculous code that none of us had the patience for at the time.

Kristoff placed our plates on the table and took a seat as well, "So, what's today's agenda?"

"Eat, sleep, shit, and hopefully survive long enough to repeat", I grumbled. My own bitterness took me by surprise. Sven set his tablet aside and stabbed at his eggs, "Yeah, pretty much."

Kristoff gave us both a look before rolling his eyes, "_Okay_... what's going to happen between eating, sleeping, and shitting?"

"Well, I don't think we should go to the library for our research session this time—we don't know if the triplets will be on campus. And the local library is closed, so we gotta find some other place. Holly's has been soiled by Olson, not gonna take chances there", I gnawed tiredly on some bacon. Kristoff managed to turn these strips of meat heaven into leather. Or maybe my taste buds acting up due to stress. He's usually an amazing cook when it comes to breakfast.

Sven was picking at his pancakes, which was weird 'because normally he _inhaled_ his food, "I'm gonna stay home and keep working on this code."

Kris and I gave him a look until he quickly added, "Not the entire time. I'll relax."

"Good", I sighed. I don't want them to stress over my problems.

"We can find some other places. Like that bookstore by the fjord, or Jack's job", He was nearly halfway through his plate.

I gave up on my bacon and focused on pancakes instead, "Ah shit that reminds me, I gotta stop by the art gallery and talk to Jane about that exhibition out of town."

These pancakes weren't really doing it for me either. Kristoff hummed, "Well... I have some chores around that area too, and there's no storm today. How about we just walk around downtown? Scope out the area, find a new hangout, and other stuff. I don't think we're gonna get any research done today."

"Yeah... yeah that sounds pretty nice actually. Good idea Kris", I leaned back in my chair and smiled. He smiled back, it made his eyes light up in a certain way. Kristoff didn't realize it, but I did and I'm pretty sure Sven did too. "Sven you should come too, it'll be fun."

The brightness didn't fade when he looked at him, "Yeah! C'mon man."

Sven glanced between us before shifting uncomfortably, "No, I don't think that's the type of relaxing I need."

What? No, you gotta come. Sure we want you to rest but uh... uhm... Please? I gave him my best pout. Kristoff nudged his shoulder, "We can chat with the locals, meet new people—y'know, that stuff."

Sven narrowed his eyes, "I think I'll spend my day at home _alone_. You guys can chat with the locals if you want."

Woah okay, what just happened? Why'd he snap? I chewed slowly, just so I wouldn't feel obligated to reply. Kristoff coughed awkwardly, "Right, sorry, you're tired and all..."

Hmm...

We tried to eat in silence, that tension from before was looming over us again. After like five minutes of fake peace Sven muttered, "these eggs are dry as fuck."

Oh, I get it now.

Kristoff shrugged and kept eating, "well, maybe you shouldn't have just let them sit there."

Should I say something?

"I wouldn't have stalled if they weren't scrambled."

No, I'm—I'm gonna stay out of this one. There's already enough shit hitting my fan and there will be more on the way. But they're my friends, shouldn't I help them?

"You always scramble your eggs", Kristoff placed his fork on the table.

He scowled, "Doesn't mean I like scrambled eggs."

"Well gee, would you like me to unscramble them?" No no, that was a terrible move Kristoff the hell are you doing? You know he likes them sunny side over and stuff! He can't flip his own eggs! But then again, that's not what this is really about.

"No, I wouldn't want to waste your precious time", Sven got up and washed his plate before stalking out of the room. I glanced between Kristoff and where Sven once sat.

Since when did breakfast get so stressful? No wonder I've avoided it for gods knows how long. Should have just stuck to hot chocolate, tears, and paint fumes. "Anna, nails."

I sheepishly lowered them from my mouth. On the bright side, there's nothing left for me to actually bite. Well, there's hangnails but that's not the point. I sighed, "You know how he likes his eggs."

"It slipped my mind, okay? With life and those psycho's—"

"That is no excuse and you know it", there is a lot more going on than some eggs. Don't use my problems to justify your problems.

"Yeah...I know", Kris sighed heavily and pushed his plate away. I stood up and began clearing the table, "I'm not going to tell you to march up to his room right now and do something drastic—or play the middleman in this situation, because it's not going to work. This is something strictly between you two. I know there is a lot going on, a fair amount of it is my fault. But doing little things for each other can go a long way, even if you're not on good terms. It shows that you still care."

He began helping me as well, there was this guilty look in his eyes, "I just can't handle anything right these days."

"Hey it's not the end of the world. You're human", I punched his shoulder lightly, "and being the awesome human you are, you're gonna wash these dishes while I take a shower."

Kristoff gave me a look, "I am?"

I sauntered out of the room while wiping my hands on my pants, "Yes, yes you are."

* * *

_Elsa Elsa Elsa Elsa Elsa Elsa_—Wait she's sleeping... I think.

I gently closed the door behind me before tiptoeing towards the bed and sat on the edge. Chalk dusted the floor close to the wall. All of the random doodles from before had been replaced with the fucking gorgeous panoramic view of Bangladesh. Well, the buildings were. She didn't put much detail into the roads, plants, and vendors. There weren't any people either... looks abandoned almost.

I take a little comfort in knowing Elsa has her own "bad sleeping habits". The covers were tangled around her left ankle and partially on the floor with the pillows and her laptop. She also took the liberty of sprawling the fuck out on her stomach. Her arm was even bent at an awkward angle.

She's awake—well, half awake. I dropped my bag on the floor and laid down next to her. I managed to shimmy myself between her arm and the bed, "G'morning."

She groaned, "It's—it's three in the afternoon you ass..." There's my lovable grump face. Elsa squirmed into a less chaotic, cuddle compatible position.

I hummed, "Actually it's half past four but _y'know_..."

"But s'not morning", that anxious feeling dulled as she closed the distance between us with a kiss; slowed and softened from a good afternoon nap.

Why can't I just like, tow her around with me all day? Life would be so much easier. My hand found its way on her shoulder, and she somehow dragged me to her side of the bed in the daze—wait, her shoulder! But Elsa's not flinching. It feels... smooth. I propped myself on my elbow for a better look.

"You're—you're healed. The stitches are gone", there were pink specks were the thread was removed, but it'll heal soon. I couldn't stop tracing where the scars used to be, nor the giddy smile on my face.

Elsa had rolled on to her back, just to give me better access. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, "mm yeah, I showered." Well, she does smell good. Her winter smell was back, making the strange feeling from the other day follow as well. It's almost like it never happened.

"_Finally_."

She covered my mouth with her free hand, "Ssh sh sh sh, y'know the... the thing." Sleepy Elsa is a cute Elsa. She's not alert enough to be all snarky and stuff, which means I can get away with stuff. I pulled her hand away and chuckled, "I think you napped a little too hard."

That giddy feeling was fading. I settled down again, this time claiming her shoulder as my pillow. Shouldn't I be happier? She's fine now.

"Mm I'm waking up. Slowly." Slow is right, but take your time. I don't mind this at all.

_No one knows me like you do Anna. I feel like... it's just you and me in the world._

Elsa wrapped an arm around my shoulders. Her voice was comforting, even through the grogginess, "had a long day?"

_See those people, they don't share our connection. They'll never fully understand how we feel. There's no point in having them around if we have each other right? We should just cut them out._

I sighed shakily and hugged her waist, "stressful night, rough morning, and a long day..."

"Wanna talk about it?" No not really, but hiding from my problems isn't the best idea. This isn't something I can put off.

_Get rid of the loose ends._

Okay, where should I start? Let's see, "Well... the triplets raided my apartment last night—Olson and Liam did, not Kurt. Olson bugged the place while Liam went through my stuff and made a mess. When Jack and I got there, Liam was gone. We confronted Olson, but didn't get any direct information from him."

Elsa was trying her best to remain a comfortable temperature for me, but I could tell she was on edge. That lethargic tone vanished instantly, "Details? He didn't touch, right?"

Don't get too riled up. I need you here, not out caving my ex's brother's nose in. "More like me losing my cool, pinning him against a wall, and nearly punching the shit out of him. Olson didn't make any attempts to touch me though. Jack managed to take a few screenshots of his conversations and stuff. Two shots were in Thai—and useless. The other three have a special code of their own, which we're working on cracking..."

That familiar white noise was like music to my ears and a pacifier to my anger. She didn't sound scolding, just curious, "I'm guessing you guys had a completely logical reason for not calling the police?"

I guess from the outside, it seems kind of stupid…

"Because the system did absolutely nothing for me the first time", my stomach churned, "when I said my relationship with Hans ended badly—it was an actual _case_. We went to court and everything. But, Hans's dad managed to pull a shit ton of strings with the judge and he was just... gone." He just walked away. Attempted homicide and he just walks away.

_I didn't want to do this, but you became a deadhead. God, as if you could actually help me. How stupid was I? Maybe fucking you really did drop my IQ._

I had a fist full of her shirt in a death grip. It's like he's looming over me again with that manic expression. The one that only I got to see. But there's nowhere for me to fully hide, so I press against her—almost uncomfortably so; till there were possible imprints on my cheek from her sleep-rumpled shirt.

_A deadhead isn't good for much, worthless really. I'm gonna do your family a solid and cut you off._

Elsa tightened her hold and placed a comforting hand over my clenched one. It's such a strange contrast; pale, cold, and elegant versus clammy, paint stained, and shaky.

She didn't say anything, just placed soft kisses against my hair. I don't know whether it was 'cause she couldn't find the words or she felt it was better not to speak. Either way, I could feel her anger and I treasured the silence. Having Elsa in reach is enough to calm me. After a moment, my grip finally loosened on her shirt. It took me another to find my voice, "Besides, Olson had gloves on. And Liam's not that stupid. Crazy, but not stupid."

"I never met his dad... I know they don't share last names though. Hans's last name is Westergard, while the triplets' is Heisenberg", I haven't met all of his brothers either.

"That's strange... unless those are their mothers' maiden names", her breath tickles. I don't know either, Hans always became bitter and jaded when I asked.

I must have paused too long. She squeezed my shoulder affectionately. She sounded guilty, "I'm sorry, let's just move on to something else."

"No no, it's fine! It's not fair to you, if I keep avoiding the topic", consider it my warning label.

"But I don't want you to force yourself."

"Pfft, I'm not."

"I can point out at least five things I should not be able to feel right now", did her voice just crack?

I cringed and scooted back, "sorry..."

"What, no—it's not that", Elsa sighed. I craned my head almost reluctantly. Hm? She's blushing.

"I do want to know more, but the topic was obviously avoided for a reason", her eyes locked on to mine. They are a very weird cocktail of blue at the moment. I bit my lip nervously as she continued, "I'm not saying you should stop trying altogether, just move at your own pace. I don't want you to trigger yourself or stress out more than required, okay?"

Move at my own pace... what's my pace? I don't think I have one. My therapist tried to find one for—Grandpa insisted on going to one after the whole Hans thing. But it only lasted five months... and that was like two years ago. I just didn't feel comfortable

Can I argue with that? Is there anything to protest? I don't think so... I want to say something but my words are lodged in my throat. There's this odd sense of shame weighing me down.

Elsa cupped my cheek gently, regaining my attention, "okay?"

She's just as uncertain, I guess it's been a while for both of us. But that's okay, we can work things out together. I smiled and planted a kiss against her jaw, "okay."

"Okay... so I'm guessing you're staying with Sven?"

I squirmed, "Yeah but uhm..."

"But what?"

"I was wondering if I could like—crash here instead? I-it's just, Sven and Kris have a few issues to work out of their own and they already do a lot for me—" Wait. "Not that you guys don't do anything o-or that you're obligated to. It's just I don't want get in the way—but then again you have your own problems to attend to and I'll probably—"

She covered my mouth again. There's that exasperation, "What'd I say before?"

I pulled her hand away shyly, "Whatever I need, just ask..."

"And?"

"You'll wait as long as I need..."

"Because?"

"You care about me a lot..." I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. Why the hell am I so awkward?

"Because I'm your friend you dork", she leaned in for a kiss, which I gladly accepted. I couldn't help but smile when correcting her, "_girlfriend_."

Elsa chuckled, "yeah, girlfriend." I never thought saying that word would be so satisfying.

"So what else happened today?"

Aha, the rest of my day. I took to smoothing out her shirt, even if my efforts were in vain. Elsa shuddered before relaxing under the motion, that soft shade of pink returned to her cheeks. Someone likes tummy rubs.

I smiled, "Well, I learned quite a few secrets about Jack. He only told me about them because Olson was scared of him."

Elsa smirked, "scared of Jack? What is there to be scared of?"

What? Jack's a pretty lethal guy if you ask me. I quirked a brow, "I think you're underestimating his capabilities... _a lot_."

But then again, Jack and Elsa appear close. Closer than Jack and Kristoff. And I remember Marshall saying something about this weird sensory thing they share—"Wait, you already know."

"Know what?"

"About his y'know uh..." But what if she doesn't know? Hm...

Elsa gave me a funny look, "His nefarious deeds?"

"Nefarious?" What? Oh. I narrowed my eyes, "Well yeah that, but the other thing."

"You mean that weird thing he does at night with his toes?"

"What? No!" What weird thing? I'm curious now. Elsa's impish smile only agitated me further. Yeah, she knows. I rolled my eyes, "His ice powers."

"Of course I know, why wouldn't I?" She kissed my forehead, "It's a territorial thing. The second he came to Arendelle I knew. I just didn't know what he looked like."

I chuckled, my motion slowed, "You marked the entire town?"

"N-not exactly", Elsa shifted her legs before grabbing my wrist. Her eyes were dark and dilated. Dark means... ah.

"Sweet spot?"

"No! I just—am... um", her face grew redder. She released my hand quickly and looked away. What?

I'm tempted to keep bothering her, but she's incredibly flustered right now. The silence was only making it worse. Huh... it feels weird witnessing embarrassment that's _not _mine, "Els?"

"It's nothing, what else happened?" Her rushed tone was definitely _not_ nothing. I gave her a look as I was about to reply. That was, until I noticed the lining of boxer briefs poking out from her waistband. Should I point it out?

I played with the folds of her shirt. It was the really comfortable adventure time one, "Kristoff and Sven had a fight—I think?"

Elsa hummed, "You think?"

Hush, don't make fun of me, "Like a fall out over breakfast... can't say it was small. Then Kristoff and I spent the afternoon running errands and brainstorming about that code. I've been commissioned to do a thirty by forty painting but..."

"But you already have a lot of stuff going on."

I nodded slowly, "Exactly, but I need the money. Then there's this art exhibit that's out of town—I don't necessarily need to go, but the recognition would be a major boost to my career and such."

Seeing that I'm running on half a breakfast and four hours of sleep, I feel shittier than what's necessary. _Kill me._

"Know what I think you need?"

What?

"A nap."

I narrowed my eyes and smirked, "You just want to go back to sleep."

"No, I'm serious. You look like you're going to drop dead", Elsa shifted on to her side, making me use her arm as a pillow instead. "Marshall and I can take a look at the code afterwards, you can tell me more about the triplets, and we can clean the guest room out for you afterwards. Olaf's trip is over tomorrow too, so we'll be able to dig up any information on them over the past few years. See what they've been up to and stuff."

"I'm pretty sure you won't find much on them. They're really… slippery? Hard to catch, but easy to see. Olson's an amazing hacker, he wouldn't leave himself all exposed and such."

I remember when Liam and Olson would use rogue routers to collect people's Facebook passwords and such. They would log into the accounts and ruin relationships or laugh at the messages.

Elsa's like, the perfect pillow. The cool side never gets warm. She shrugged, "I figured as much, going by what you told me beforehand. But it doesn't hurt to try. I only suggested it because Olaf works as a white hat for a few companies."

"Wait what? Really?" Olaf has a job!? You guys keep fucking surprising me—No, I need to do my job better. The more I learn the more things makes sense. I'll fix this tomorrow.

"Eh, more like a light grey hat but yeah", she stifled a yawn, "It helps pay the bills and he gets pocket money to spend. Responsibility and stuff."

And if we do manage to find some stuff over the past three years, then we could figure out why they're harassing me. Or at least narrow down the reasons but...

My face fell, "What if they start targeting you guys as well? Kris and Sven have been pretty safe so far but still—the chances aren't very good."

Elsa paused. Keeping her brothers safe and content is her top priority—it's also mine. "If they mess with you, they mess with us. Whatever puts your life at risk is by law considered a threat to us, so we're already involved."

Well that's just fucking great. I didn't even have to do anything. Elsa continued, assertive but soft, "Whether you like it or not, it's gonna take a lot for us to back off."

I nuzzled her arm and sighed, "I just want you guys to be safe and free from my bullshit."

There's that hesitation again. It was just a second, but it still registered as something. What? I don't know. Maybe I'm just being paranoid… She tugged on my sweater, "come on, nap time. We can deal with reality after an hour or so."

"But I didn't get to ask about your day", I sat up and pulled it off anyway and laid back down. I don't really need it right now.

"I showered, that's all that matters." Geez, with voice I almost took her seriously—no, she's serious. Elsa is serious. She draped her arm over my waist, completing the weak embrace, "Everything else is just boring."

"Must've been some shower then." Its fun watching people slowly catch on to what you actually mean. That look of enlightenment can either lead to some sort of awe or horror. This was the latter.

"Alright—I don't know where or how you were raised but a shower equates to a _shower_", Elsa tried to glare, but that flustered look just ruins it for her.

I snickered deviously, "I wasn't insinuating anything." Yes I was.

"Yeah right. Go to sleep", she rolled her eyes.

"_Yes ma'am_", I copied her usual mocking response before turning—oh wait, "And Els."

"Wha—" I pulled her into a kiss. Quick and as chaste as I could manage, but gods the friction still leaves us both a little tipsy.

I chuckled at her confused expression, "You don't have to hide during the monthly thing. It will be a lot easier if you tell me honestly."

Elsa averted her eyes and fumbled with the hem of my shirt. That shade of embarrassment painted her features again. Probably 'cause she was caught, "Y-yeah I know but... It's still..."

"It's fine if you don't want to", I tucked a few stray hairs behind her ear. She looked at me shyly. "I just want you to know you're still the same to me—regardless." You wait for me, I'll wait for you.

I smiled as she relaxed again. Elsa offered a weaker one in return; but the steel blue of her eyes had melted into something warmer. So I did something right by bringing it up… or did I?

She stole another quick kiss before muttering, "I think you're prolonging the inevitable." Oh alright, don't respond sappily to my statement. It's not like you have the vocabulary for it and stuff. Yeah. _Totally_.

I rolled over, rolling my eyes along the way, "there, happy?"

Elsa pulled me closer, till the space between us was nonexistent. No awkward fumbling or shifting to compromise. Everything just slid into place, like a perfect fit—despite how corny that sounds. I could hear the drowsiness and content in her voice, "yes."

This… this is what I needed. It didn't take long for my thoughts to fade away, along with my will to stay awake.

"Are you?" There was a silver lining to that question. Something incredibly hard to catch when sleep is merely a few seconds away.

_Am I doing this right?_

I wanted to say yes, but the most I could get out was a soft hum.

_Amazing, as always._

* * *

**Just as a heads up, there _will_ be smut next chapter and then some. Honestly I did not intend for the story to move at this pace. I can only blame poor organization (and being too eager to share) for that. I've thought about posting an edited version to AO3. It seems kind of mean to take the story down for editing, since updates have already been so inconsistent. ;-;**

**Any how, almost 300 followers! Thank you for such awesome reviews and favorites, I'm glad I've managed to keep your interest for so long! **


	30. Chapter 30

**Long chapter ahead, proceed with caution.**

* * *

Elsa shifted for the twelfth time in two minutes. It was 7:45 in the morning and for once, the sky was bright. Not clear, but a pale grey thin enough to let sunlight through. The trio had filed into the car early, just to welcome their little soldier home from the war.

Elsa knew exactly why she was so worked up. It was because a certain redhead was near by.

If it was any normal day Anna's presence wouldn't have been such a big deal. But no, it had to be _that_ time of the month. When she felt more in touch with a... more carnal side of herself. Sure, Anna had always caught her eye, and she's gone through it before. But never like this. This was much worse because there were new options available for her, and she wasn't sure if the timing was right.

She found herself staring a lot more than usual, mulling over the caretaker's curves when she moved, picking up her lingering scent in the sheets they shared many hours ago, watching carefully as she performed the simplest of tasks—much like way her teeth dragged across her bottom lip whenever she wetted it.

Oh what Elsa would give to have those teasing lips wrapped around her solid—_'Fuck,'_ The blonde shifted again in the passenger seat. Marshall and Anna glanced at her. She ignored the looks completely.

"Well someone's excited," Anna muttered, a decent attempt at starting a conversation. She was running on four hours of sleep and a hyperactive imagination.

"No, something doesn't feel right," Elsa readjusted herself, _'this thing between my legs.'_

Marshall shrugged as he focused on the road, "your schedule is off."

'_It is off but that's not the point,'_ she ran a gloved hand through her hair, "No, it's not that. Going back to that place creeps me out." All she wanted to do was grab her sweet little snowman and run. Marshall nodded. the closer they got, the louder his powers sang in his ears. The caretaker mused, mostly to herself, "The place does look kind of shady..."

The temperature dropped.

"But I'm sure Olaf's fine! It's just a school trip. He can hold his own," she quickly added. Anna remembered just how protective the two were of their brother and how easy it was to send them into what she would like to call "ghost conversations". When they spoke at a volume she swore only _the gods _could eavesdrop on them.

Elsa hummed dismissively, "just a school trip..."

They drove the rest of the way in silence, it didn't take long for them to reach the venue. Students and parents were already shuffling about in the pick up area of the parking lot. Elsa slid out of the car as soon as Marshall parked.

The pair gave her another look as she crossed the lot and disappeared into the crowd. Marshall narrowed his eyes, "There she goes." Unlike his sister, he had _some_ concept of time. And he knew for a fact that it was still too early for the habitual outing mischief.

Anna took the sudden leave a little personal. Ever since their cuddle session Elsa became more fidgety, withdrawn even. Now, Anna was well aware how much the snow slinger treasured her space and sought it out when desired; but her exits have never been so awkward or questionable.

"Yeah," she sighed, she felt responsible. Anna and Marshall slid out of the care and trampled in Elsa's general direction. People instinctively moved out of the way as the gentle giant padded through.

Anna never understood this strange quirk they all had. The ability to have such a commanding presence, yet be nothing more than an afterthought a second later. There was no in between. Personally she hated it because of all the jump scares Elsa had given her.

A nagging feeling was forming, "I'm gonna look over there, alright?" Marshall nodded as she stalked off in the opposite direction. The more ground they covered, the faster they could find Olaf and leave.

Anna did, to a certain degree, enjoy wandering through the crowd. Many of the students had dried paint splattered all over their clothes and luggage. She liked the sound of irritated parents and friends laughing obnoxiously despite the dreary hour. It was a moving mass of color.

_'Olaf, olaf, olaf—Olaf? No, not him. Wow, bleach blonde must be trending,'_ the ginger hummed a tune while she pushed through small social groups.

"Anna!"

Anna stumbled under the new weight, "What the shit—Olaf!"

"Me!"

She shimmied around in his grasp and squeezed him back just as tight. They giggled and waddled around, despite the cramped space. Anna was just glad she had her game buddy back, "I missed you so much, you look awesome! I'm loving the ombré."

He had managed to dye his hair a pink a few shades shy from his natural color. The style went nicely with his wavy hair and added a bit of color to his complexion. He had matured a little over his time away.

Olaf grinned and tousled his locks, "Thank you! I hope Elsa doesn't flip her shit over it—where is she by the way?"

"Please, if she does I'll back you up," Anna rolled her eyes, "Where are your bags?"

"Oh, that way. I didn't feel like carrying it around," He pulled her in the general direction until she matched his pace. Olaf's smile broadened, he was excited to be reunited with his clan, "Kinda surprised you found me before they did. Though, there's a lot of people around. Marshall and Elsa could be disoriented."

Anna quirked a brow, "Actually, you found me, but I guess so. They were really fidgety when we got here." She couldn't blame them.

Olaf didn't mind the area at all. He shrugged, "they're just worry worts..."

_'Now that I think about it, they kinda act like parents. Awkward, doting parents.'_ Anna mulled over the new idea. Her train of thought quickly changed course, _'Olaf had missed a lot while he was gone. I should probably bring him up to speed.'_

The caretaker grinned and walked with a bit of pep in her step. Anna couldn't wait to break the news, "Hey Olaf, guess what."

"We're getting another cat!?"

"What? No, guess again."

"Well I sure as hell know we're not getting a dog. Marshall's growing out his facial hair?"

"Not... intentionally? No."

"New gaming console?"

"Mm-m."

Olaf stopped in his tracks and gave her a funny look. He was getting frustrated and painfully curious, "Okay, I give up."

"Elsa and I are dating." For some reason, the news still made Anna giddy. What seemed trivial to others still left her mind blown. It was the fact that she managed to emotionally invest herself in a relationship after a long period of being turned off from dating. She was glad that her drive for companionship wasn't shot forever. Olaf shrugged and continued walking, "Oh, I know."

Anna faltered, she felt robbed of her victory. She quickly caught up to him, "You do—I mean, Elsa told you?"

"Elsa didn't tell me. You guys have been dating for a while now," Olaf's tone was airy, almost sing-song. They finally made it to the far side of the lot, where he had left his stuff.

Anna cocked her head to the side. She quickly ran the dates through her mind, trying to understand the peculiar blonde's perspective, "Wha..."

He double checked his bags, "The way she looks at you, was it any different a week ago? How about two? The way your hands fit together, the hugs, the shared space, how long has it felt just right? When did the silence become as nice as a simple conversation? You guys were dating a lot longer than you think... well, it really depends on how you view relationships and shit—but from how I see it: It's more like... you finally deemed yourselves ready to cash in the reward, then accept the quest."

_'Quest... that's an odd way to put it. But if you wanna use that analogy, this quest is far from over. A story quest, that's what this is,'_ Anna picked up one of his bags and slung it over her shoulder. It was unusually heavy, "Huh... I never thought about it like that."

Olaf nodded gratefully, gameboy in hand and bag flat against his back. He smiled brightly, "I just like seeing everyone happy. If you're happy, then Elsa's happy. And if Elsa's happy Marshall is happy—wait that's not exactly relative to each other because Elsa could be happy because she won an argument with Marshall. Or he could be happy that he won… s'usually a stalemate _but anyway_! You get the idea, chain reactions. You owe me forty-five bucks by the way."

"Wait forty-five—since when!? I don't remember borrowing money from you," Her eyes narrowed. She had already balanced her budget for the month, and pocket money was tight. They started walking towards the car.

"No, we made a deal. If Elsa caved, I'd owe you forty bucks. Forty-five if by last Tuesday."

The caretaker huffed, "But they called it a draw!"

"Exactly. Elsa didn't cave," Olaf's Cheshire smile only fueled her anger. He knew his sister a lot better than Anna. It was a well known fact that she was a brick wall when it came prank wars.

"Well, okay but—"

"Elsa didn't cave."

"But—"

"Do I need to pull out the notebook?"

Anna's eyes narrowed into slits. She couldn't bullshit her way out of the deal, "Can I get a word in?"

Olaf shrugged, "You can try, I don't think it will make much of a difference though. We discussed the terms and conditions of our bet, and I never placed money on anyone winning."

He was right, it wouldn't. Once she signed the notebook, the contract was sealed. She might as well have made a deal with the devil. The ginger took a moment to gather her thoughts. But she couldn't find a solid claim for her argument, "I uh... hm..."

"Hmmm..." He gave her a look.

"You're just cruel."

"Marshall always said I'd make a good debt collector. Oh, and tell Sven and the blonde one they owe me twenty each."

"You _are_ a debt collector," Anna grumbled. As they neared the outskirts of the crowd, they could see the older pair leaning against the sleek vehicle. Bored expressions and limited mouth movement suggested they were having a private conversation as they stared at the body of people.

From anyone else's point of view, the siblings look as if they were pretentiously judging the crowd, but Anna knew they were just uncomfortable. That didn't last long though; Elsa was first to notice. The way her stoic expression melted into excitement made Anna's heart leap, but it quickly dropped after she remembered it wasn't because of her.

Olaf ran ahead of her and jumped into Elsa's awaiting arms. She had even taken a few strides forward to catch him, but stumbled slightly to support all of the weight, "Olaf!"

"Elsassa!"

"There you are."

"Marshallmallow!"

"Gods I missed you."

"I missed you too! And you! And the other Marshmallow! And privacy!"

"You dyed your hair?"

"You forgot to shave?"

"What?"

"Well Marshall, it is stubbly."

Marshall rubbed his jaw. He hadn't paid any attention that morning, "It is?"

_'Aww, they're so happy,'_ Anna thought as she sauntered over. It was sweet, watching the older siblings dote after him, while the youngest just soaked in all the attention. She almost didn't want to ruin the little reunion. Marshall quickly caught on to her dampened mood, "Did something happen?"

"Oh no! No, I just lost a bet. That's all," Anna didn't realize just how obvious her emotions were.

"Olaf's book from hell?" Elsa quirked a brow, she had fallen victim to it before. They all had. Anna sighed heavily and nodded, "Yep, that book."

She finally released the younger blonde, Olaf copied her reluctantly, "You guys gotta sign me out."

"In the lobby right?" Anna had already taken a few steps in the buildings direction. She was ready to go home so she could get ready for her classes. He called after her, "Yeah, at the table to the left!"

The ginger nodded, even if they couldn't clearly see the motion. That sickening feeling from earlier was ten times worse when she entered the building. Much to her pleasure, the desk wasn't that crowded.

Anna jumped when something tugged at her sleeve. A familiar voice followed, "You okay?"

She turned around, Elsa's caring expression somehow managed to ease her yet stir up her uncertainties. The caretaker nodded, "This place is just weird, like you said."

"Well yeah, but regardless of that, how're you feeling?" Elsa released the sleeve, only to loosely intertwine their fingers.

"I'm fine, I swear," Anna squeezed her hand affectionately, "Are you okay?"

Olaf's analogy was playing in the back of her mind. She began walking towards the desk again, this time at a much slower pace.

Elsa followed closely, "Yeah." She shrugged.

Anna gave her a look. She quirked a brow, "what?"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine..." The look intensified. She rolled her eyes, "don't really... feel myself at the moment." Dysphoria was eating away at her self-esteem.

Anna nodded slowly. She understood what Elsa was referring to,"Alright, just checking."

Her heart fell a little once they reached the table. She wanted the hand holding to last longer. But alas, Elsa was a leftie too and in desperate need of her hand. It was their turn to sign.

"Last name?"

"Vynter."

The staff member glanced between them before searching the binder for the name, "Little young to have adopted such a grown kid, don't you think?"

_'What?' _The pair shared a confused look.

He quickly tried to correct himself, "N-not that it's a bad thing! I'm only curious because the age gap is so small. God—I'm sorry let me just-"

The volunteer's rambling became faster as he looked frantically for the page. It only left them more confused. That was, until Anna caught on to the man's assumption. The lobby was filled with mostly parents and kids bothered by the cold. They looked like a couple picking up their son. She found the misconception hilarious, Anna snickered.

It finally clicked in Elsa's mind, "He's my brother."

"O-o-oh, I gotcha. Here you are," he turned the book towards them and held out a pen. His face was still splotchy red and tense with embarrassment. Anna thanked him with a bright smile, she knew his pain. After signing they strode out of the building and back into the crowd.

"Poor guy," Elsa didn't really feel bad for him. But the sight was still cringe worthy.

"Aw, I thought he was kinda cute."

She looked at her incredulously, "Really?"

"Hm? Not your type?"

"Too vocal for me."

"Oh please, I talk a lot more than that guy and yet..." the caretaker rolled her eyes and gestured between them.

Elsa chortled, "Well _yes_, that's true, but you have a sweet voice."

Everything was running smoothly until someone tugged at her sleeve. She knew it wasn't Elsa this time, the blonde was a little ahead of her. Anna's heart stopped as she turned around. She quickly yanked her arm free and took a few steps back, "Kurt?" Her eyes had narrowed into angry slits.

The lanky man wasn't fazed by Anna's anger, much unlike his brothers. She had quite the fire in her when she was mad but Kurt was already the family punching bag. He was sporting a recovering black eye, a split bridge, and quite a few bruises and scabs along the right side of his face. Kurt waved awkwardly, "Hi Anna."

Her eyes widened some with worry, but Anna found other things more important at the moment, "Why are you here? Are Olson and Liam with you?"

"I work here, and no," his stare was unyielding.

_'What, since when?'_ She hadn't realized, but she was slowly backing in Elsa's direction. "I never took you for the contributing type."

"Someone has to keep the fridge stocked," Kurt rubbed his neck. Out of the six brothers Anna knew, he was "nicest" to her; only bothering her when there was something he needed to do, or if his brothers forced him. He slowly cocked his head to the side as he found the right combination of words. Anna glanced up as soon as her back connected with a woolly front.

The distant look in Elsa's eyes made a chill run down her spine. The normal steel had receded to an unnaturally pale blue. She was staring Kurt down with a questionable intensity. His gaze finally locked on to the blonde's, before quickly darting to Anna's hand. His jaw went slack. She took a step forward, Kurt took one back.

_'What the fuck...'_ Anna scooted in front of Elsa, acting as a barrier between the two. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she was positive any outcome wasn't going to work out for her, "Kurt, you alright?"

"No," for once he looked uneasy, "circumspect."

The older woman made another attempt to advance, only to press herself against the caretaker's back.

The redhead tensed up. Elsa was clearly freezing, but Anna swore she could also hear a strange thrum coming from her companion. She could feel the slow, thunderous beat of Elsa's core—not only on her back but in her chest and down her arm. It was telling her to get of the way, but she relented.

Anna coughed nervously, "Well I—we have to go. It was um, odd meeting you here. Take care."

Kurt nodded slowly before backing away. He was reluctant to leave Anna alone with such a dangerous being again, "Think critically this time."

Anna waited till he fully turned around and disappeared before facing Elsa. She was still caught in a daze.

"Elsa..." She shook her gently, but no response. "Hey!"

Elsa finally broke her focus, "What?"

"What was that?"

"I don't know, _what_ was that?" She muttered mostly to herself. Guilt quickly took over as she studied the caretaker's face. Her odd reaction had thrown the ginger into a state of panic, "uh, a person? A _very_ dangerous person that's scared shitless of you?"

"A lot of people are intimidated by me," the older woman was still stuck in a daze.

"But he was _beyond_ intimidated," Anna corrected. The most lifeless person she's ever met was scared of her girlfriend, _'I've seen Kurt stand in front of speeding buses without a care in the world—and get_

_run over by one once. This isn't right.'_

Elsa honestly wasn't sure what came over her either, "let's just head to the car, we can talk on the way home."

"Yeah—yeah okay. That's reasonable," Anna quickly scanned the crowd before squeezing Elsa's offered hand in her own. "Sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out."

"It's fine, you didn't look like you were in control," she slowly relaxed as they strolled towards the car, but not enough to keep her from gnawing on her lip.

Olaf and Marshall watched the whole thing from the safety of the vehicle. While Marshall felt the disturbance as well, Olaf was simply confused, "Hey, you guys met Kurt."

Anna's eyes widened as she slid in, "You know him—of course you know him, he works here..." Her tone went flat.

"Yeah! He dyed my hair for me, cool guy. Did something happen?" Little bits of worry laced his voice, he hated when people close to him fought. Elsa slid into the back as well and closed the door behind her. Olaf had stolen the passenger seat, but she didn't mind, "Marshall filled you in a little, right?"

He nodded, "Yeah, psychotic stalker triplets that are above the law."

"Well he's one of the evil psycho triplets."

His jaw fell as he turned around in his seat, "Seriously!? But he's—he's Kurt! Look at 'em."

"I know, but trust me. You shouldn't take him lightly, He's really misleading sometimes," Anna sighed. The usual warmth she brought to the group had dulled immensely. It had been a while since the siblings felt that kind of chill. "Just—be careful around him okay? Only talk to him if you absolutely need to, avoid him if you can."

Olaf soaked in the information before settling back in his seat. "Well, what did he do to you?"

The question had caught her off guard. Anna crossed her arms instinctively, it was a feeble defense from a threat that wasn't present. She shrugged, "He looked the other way."

The answer was vague, but the siblings weren't going to ask her to explain. They didn't want all the warmth to leave the car.

* * *

It was only three in the afternoon and Anna already felt like dropping dead. She had just gotten through reassuring a very picky client that they had received the painting they asked for. It took a lot of articulating and bargaining but she managed to still sell the piece off for the price they agreed on.

The rest of her day had been filled with anxiously tiptoeing around the campus and imagining worst case scenarios.

"People need to understand that you can _not_ paint something you can't see," Anna said angrily as she played with the hem of her skirt.

Jack swallowed hard before replying, "But like, didn't you paint that um... that song? Y'know, the one with the sick bass line." They were at his job. It was the only safe place the pair could think of to grab a bite.

"No, it was an abstract piece and you just happened to guess which song I was listening to when I did it," her hot chocolate had gone cold a while ago.

"So wouldn't that make the abstract your subconscious interpretation of the song?"

"I... I guess?"

"So technically, you did _paint_ the song."

She threw her hands up in exasperation and seethed, "Okay to a certain degree I painted the song. _But! _As you said, it was an interpretation. You can't write your thoughts down on a piece of paper, give it to me, and then expect me to generate the exact image you were imagining. Because there's no visual description or reference, I have to interpret what you are trying to get across. Then they are no longer your thoughts but _my thoughts_ on your thoughts.

It's like—asking if I like the shirt you picked out and getting mad at me when I say no! _"Oh, you're an artist. I trust you'll know what I want." _No! I don't know what the hell you want, I barely even trust myself. I asked that man ten times over the course of last month if he was sure he didn't want to send me a reference and he just gave me some overly pretentious, long winded version of _**no**_. Fucking writers man. Mother. Fucking. Writers."

People spared the angry redhead a quick glance. Jack held up a finger as he finished downing his fries, completely unfazed by her ranting.

"Alright..." He cleared his throat and swiped his tongue over his teeth for missed food. The man was simply buying time as he thought of a reply. Anna's rage had barely simmered down. "You, my friend, are high strung."

Anna scoffed, "I'd consider myself more of a low G on the bass clef—_but please_, tune me. You're the one with the good ear."

"Whoa, tone it down on the gain. I'm just sayin'. You could really loosen up, relax." Jack was a little taken back by the level sarcasm.

She sighed heavily, "I can't—everything's happening at once and it's frustrating... Kristoff and I stopped by my apartment building earlier. Liam was lingering in lobby though, so we didn't go in and I couldn't get the thing I was looking for. We stopped by Holly's, it's been shut down until further notice—_thanks to Olson. _So instead we go to the library to hang out, but Olson's in there with his suspicious looking backpack. Kristoff had to drag me away from the place.'

Head down to the sports store to check out equipment? Liam. Pass by the art gallery? Apparently the ass bought my painting, the really expensive one; I know it's not really a bad thing but _still_. We finally settled down in the old bookstore by the fjord, only to have Kurt walk in. I'm probably overreacting but—it's ridiculous! Arendelle isn't a small place, it used to be a frickin' kingdom! It may be a little outdated but there are plenty of other spaces for them to waste."

Jack frowned, "They're just playing games with you Anna, if you get worked up that means they win. In times like these, I'd find my happy place and spend a couple days there y'know? Build a pillow fort, order pizza, and channel surf. And then get back to being a responsible adult."

"Oh how I wish," Anna thought sullenly about how her girlfriend was probably napping the day away back at home. She'd love to join her, but she had a feeling Elsa would come up with some flimsy reason to avoid her. Then she'd be left in another state of confusion and doubt. That's why Anna was with Jack instead. Less emotional acrobats.

"Something happened?" Jack wiped his hands on his pants. It was more of a statement than a question. Anna had already relayed that morning's events in the group chat.

"Uhm… no."

His stare intensified, Anna stared back. Jack crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, "Nothing?"

She couldn't handle the pressure, "I don't know—I guess?"

"It's good to guess, sharpens your decision making skills in tight situations much unlike this one."

"_Anyway_, how're you? You've been pretty under the weather lately," Anna was genuinely curious. She swirled the hot chocolate around in her mug, it had thickened over time because of the cold.

Jack waved her off, "Psh, lil ol' me? Totally fine. I'm cool."

"Riiight."

"I am right. What'd make you think otherwise?"

"You've been pretty quiet," Anna took a large gulp from her cup. She shivered as the overly sweet sludge slithered down her throat. All chocolate was precious, she thought.

He paused. There was a lot on his mind, that was for sure. Hockey, school, work, the fjord, the psychotic three, a certain blondie, and most importantly—staying alive. He gripped his side discreetly, the throbbing was back. Jack didn't want to worry her, "It's nothing honestly, we all have our battles."

The ginger contemplated prying, but decided against it, "Alright, if you say so."

"So, subject change. There was something you wanted to talk to me about? Something that you couldn't say in the group chat," he leaned back in his chair.

Anna set aside her mug and nodded, "They know—about you and the guys. The way Olson reacted when he saw you, Kurt reacted the same way with Elsa. He even said "think critically this time." But the weirdest part was, Elsa was caught in some sort of trance. She kept trying to get closer and Kurt would flinch away. Who knows what could have happened if I wasn't between them."

A bunch of new scenarios popped into her head as she looked back on the memory. What if the triplet's knew something about the Vynters that she didn't? _'What if the they are more dangerous than the Heisenbergs? Well of course they are, they have cryokinesis—but what if they're more of a threat?' _Anna tossed the idea out immediately. She thought about the gentle giant back on campus and Olaf's playful antics; how Elsa's impish smiles and careful touches made her head spin.

_Maybe you can't see that because your head's in the clouds, as usual. Look down for a change Anna, count the pennies on the ground. Not the stars in the sky._

She bit her lip, "They're clearly not after you guys, because they were shocked that you were around… No, what's really important at the moment is _how_ they know about you and the Vynters, not why they are here."

Jack nodded slowly. After many years of remaining under the radar, he wanted to _stay _that way, far away from the scalpels and prying eyes that tore at Elsa's flesh. Even if they could have the solution to his problem—they terrified him, beaten him into a state Jack had branded cowardice. His peace of mind was in jeopardy now, "Before we take any action, we _need _to think things through first… and by thinking, I mean with a clear head."

He sat up in his seat and placed a reassuring hand over her tight fist, "Right now, the triplets are making things appear twisted and a lot more complicated than they are. At the same time, you're still traumatized. I can see that clearly."

Her jaw tightened at the accusation. She wanted to protest but he wasn't exactly right, but he wasn't wrong either. "I'm not traumatized. I'm just—still recovering..."

"Hiding isn't recovering, it's being afraid."

"Then I guess we're both doing a crap job, now aren't we?" Anna narrowed her eyes.

His eyes widened just a fraction. She didn't know what it was but she could still tell something was there, something he definitely did not want her to see. Jack took it as a warning, he retracted his hand. "I guess so, I don't mean to offend you Anna. I'm just concerned for your mental health during all of this."

Anna rubbed her neck and sighed, "I know, I'm sorry. I know I can get a little..."

He waved off the comment, "Don't worry 'bout it. Anyway, we should be leaving soon. I got a date back on the mountain and _you _are not invited."

"Whaaat, you gave up on Marshall already?"

Jack sputtered. She stared knowingly as she took another gulp of the chocolate sludge.

"I haven't given up on anything. I just like to keep myself open," Jack crossed his arms almost defiantly. Marshall was one of the vaguest people he's ever met.

"Did the trail go cold or something?"

"Trail? What trail? I'm running blindfolded in the woods with this guy..." Talking about it to someone other than the sister/mother hybrid was somewhat relieving to Jack.

"You should try a different approach then, be his friend first," Anna shrugged. Jack wasn't a fan of beating around the bush though. But after mulling over the advice, he realized it was the best way to approach.

Jack stroked his chin, "Friend..."

She rolled her eyes at his expression, "Yes Jack. Some of us like to form a platonic bond before shagging. Get to know him before you jump his bones." Anna was well aware of Jack's open love life.

"Hey! Sometimes that ruins the fun. And it's not like I haven't tried to talk to him—I just get nervous," he said as he stood up.

Anna grinned and gathered her things, "Jack, nervous?"

He huffed, "You know I can be very insecure."

"I also know you can be very conniving... and straightforward," Anna's voice went flat near the end. She had fallen victim to his raw words a few times. Jack held his hands up in defense, "Yes, I can come off too strong at times but I'm a good guy... with some illicit tendencies but that's just a quirk."

The ginger simply rolled her eyes, "No one's questioning your alignment."

"Just making sure we're on the same side feisty-pants."

* * *

Elsa craned her neck from side to side until there was a satisfying series of pops. She never told anyone, but her muscles were often sore and rigid; joints tended to lock in place and whine when they were used. The blonde couldn't tell if it was because she repressed her powers so adamantly or if she simply wasn't exercising properly.

_'Maybe I should change it. Short workouts throughout the day instead of one session.'_ She closed her eyes and stretched, holding her breath until a pleasant wave of coolness coursed through her veins. _'And exhale,'_ she released the stretch as a stream of condensation escaped her lips.

A pair of arms wrapped around her neck and pulled her back against the chair. Elsa's core almost skipped a beat as a familiar voice whispered in her ear, "How was your day?"

Elsa craned her head back to steal a kiss from the redhead, _'One won't hurt.'_

Two kisses.

Three.

"Okay," she murmured against Anna's lips before taking another. They didn't bother with space, not after a long day of apart. Though, that was mostly Elsa's fault for adopting such weird behavior. Anna only took it as a sign to give her some distance at the time. "Really?" She whispered back.

Five.

Six.

_'Ten. Ten is a rational number,'_ Elsa hummed in acknowledgement. The sound fell an octave short from a moan on the seventh kiss. Anna didn't catch it, but she did. Her heart sung, despite the alarm going off in the back of her mind. A sharp beep interrupted their ministrations, much to Elsa's relief and distaste. She turned her head away to catch the notification on the screen.

"Email from Dr. Hergi?" Anna read along. Elsa grimaced and closed the pop-up.

"You're not gonna read it?" The ginger furrowed her brows.

"Can't be bothered with her at the moment," she muttered. Hergi never failed to kill even her best moods with such little effort.

After talking to the shrink, Anna wasn't going to question her resentment. She agreed, "It's pretty late for an email anyway..."

"Yeah... speaking of which, what's up?" Elsa took Anna's hand and pulled gently. She knew that most people were asleep at two in the morning.

Anna complied and moved into her field of view. She leaned against the desk and shrugged, "Couldn't sleep."

The laptop's light casted dramatic shadows on the room and its occupants. Elsa took a moment to soak in the scene as her girlfriend fiddled with her fingers. Anna really did make an attempt at going to bed. All she wore was a large hockey jersey over her underwear. The one Elsa vaguely remembered from the hockey game, Kristoff's spare jersey.

_'That's not quite right. My hoodie would look much better,'_ the blonde quickly chastised herself for the thought. "Any way... I can be of service then, your highness?"

Anna's faint smile broadened at the name, her fiddling paused, "Your highness?"

"Mmhm," Elsa hummed as she gently kissed the back of Anna's hand. She knew her avoidance had left Anna befuddled and she felt incredibly guilty about it.

The ginger narrowed her eyes and half-joked, "Oh really? I thought I was a pleb earlier."

"I believe there's been a misunderstanding then," her voice remained endearing and smooth. She was incredibly sorry. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

Anna bit her lip as the blonde looked into her eyes with a playful smile. The caretaker paid a visit with the full intent of confronting Elsa, but she couldn't stay upset with the genuine display.

"I just miss you." She giggled softly and leaned down, till her forehead laid against the older woman's, her free hand caressed the side of Elsa's face. Anna wasn't aware of how much affect the gesture had on her, "As clingy as it sounds..."

"I don't think so," A bout of security and calmness washed over the blonde. Her gaze impulsively shifted between teal eyes and tempting lips, "I missed you too."

The caretaker's smile broadened before she gave in to Elsa's wants. It was supposed to be an easy kiss, loving and smooth, but it didn't take long for the craving to take over; for the sexual tension to displace tangled hands and make them hungry.

Elsa had lost track of the score, but she knew her personal quota had been surpassed and her control was beginning to slip along with it. At this point, all she knew was that she wanted _more._ She shuddered as skilled fingers toyed with her hair and cradled her head.

Anna swiped her tongue along the supple flesh, a request of entrance that was immediately granted by her partner. She reveled in the new height she had over her lover. The way their lips slid against each other, the perfect responses that came with every twirl of the tongue; it was driving Elsa over the edge.

Elsa gripped the ginger's hips and pulled until she straddled her lap. As soon as Anna was secure, she worked up the length of her partner's thighs. She didn't pay much attention to the ridges and thin lines at first, but they seemed to multiply the closer she grew to Anna's heat.

She tensed and gasped, Elsa stopped in her tracks. Her fingertips were just barely grazing the hem of Anna's hitched up jersey and her thumbs lined marred inner thighs. Elsa caught her gaze, or at least she tried to. The ginger kept her focus on a particular patch of freckles beneath those daunting eyes.

"Anna," she managed to sound caring through the thick layer of arousal. Anna dragged her teeth along her bottom lip as she met the blonde's stare, which was the color of a wine bottle. It took all of Elsa's will-power not to just toss her on the bed, "Not today?"

The question was short but earnest, it made the caretaker stop and think. Anna studied what she could of the older woman, with both her hands and eyes. She'd forgotten the last time she allowed someone so far without mentally drowning them out. "Now or never," she finally said before tugging on the god awful obstacle she was facing.

Elsa pulled her shirt off obediently, she was greeted with a soft peck on the lips as soon as it was over her head. The way Anna kneaded at her muscles made her mind fuzzy, but she wanted to be clear, "Are you sure?"

"I'll tell you if I need to stop," was her response.

She wasn't going to lie, not this time, not to her. There was a quick pause, "Are—are you sure? I'm totally down for this but if you're not ready I get it completely because, y'know, we've only been—" Elsa had cut her off with an assertive kiss.

The bold move was a pleasant surprise to Anna,_ 'Right, right. Shutting up now.'_ She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck and moaned in approval. A cool hand crept underneath the purple fabric and across the breadth of her waist, over the small of her back, and along the curvature of her side.

Elsa traced the ridges and dips with curiosity, planting a kiss down her lover's neck with every new discovery. Despite the words of consent each stroke was slow; the fear of repeating the past kept her disciplined. As she advanced, the jersey rode up, exposing the Anna's marked skin to the chilly air. Her cock throbbed against its restraint and she suppressed a growl of want.

She was driving Anna crazy along with her. Her fingers accidentally brushed against an erect nipple and Anna's hips bucked against her own, the sudden contact caused them both to jerk and moan. "Gods, Elsa," Anna whispered hoarsely as she gripped the blonde's tense shoulders. She was no stranger to the bedroom, normally it would take a lot more to leave her in such a tipsy state, but there was something about Elsa, "Please."

Elsa groaned, her lips were pressed firm against the crook of Anna's neck as she tried to relax, _'Bite.'_ She began to fondle the ginger's breast without much thought. The darker side of herself had started to seep through,_ 'mark her.'_ The thought disturbed her. She tried to rebel but her fingertips had already buried themselves in a freckled hip._ 'Mark your territory,'_ she rolled her hips, Anna responded eagerly with her own rhythmic thrusts. Elsa inhaled sharply, taking in the strong scent of lust and sweat,_ 'she's not my territory.'_

The momentum swayed them backwards, until the office chair had hit the edge of the bed. Anna's back was flush against the sheets, the jersey was hitched above her gifted chest; her excitement grew as the blonde left a trail of fevered kisses down her sternum and over her smooth stomach. Soon her panties were off and Elsa was leveled with her arousal. Anna tangled her fingers in the silvery blonde mass between her thighs and spurred her on.

Elsa took Anna's swollen clit in her mouth and began to suck and prod the bundle of nerves with her tongue. The sounds of pleasure were like music to her ears, and on Anna's command she slipped two digits between the slick folds and caressed her inner walls.

The redhead moaned, back arched and face fixed in rapture. The pleasant chill in the air nipped at her skin and made her breathy cries visible, _"_j-just a little to the righ—_god yes right there—_" She shuddered as the familiar tension began to build in her lower belly and make her toes curl. It was safe to say that Elsa was very skilled, changing techniques ever so smoothly to ride her lover's desires out to the end. The older woman was set on finishing her off but Anna didn't want to come just yet.

"Elsa wait!" she breathed, reluctance made her words feeble and easy to ignore. Anna wouldn't have minded if she disregarded the request completely, but the blonde was perceptive. Her regret had stagnated as Elsa sat up and licked the salty fluid off her lips. An opportunity cost, yes; but it was worth it.

Her heart raced when she met Elsa's desirous yet addled gaze. She beckoned her forward, till their hips were tangent and those soft lips hovered mere inches above her own. She could feel the strong thrum of energy beneath her lover's skin as she loosely wrapped her arms around her neck.

"What's wrong?" Elsa murmured, more so out of confusion than concern. She cared, truly she did but it was difficult to express such sentiment when her hardened, _clothed_, cock was pressed so perfectly against Anna's bare sex. She couldn't quite remember when her sweats were banished to the floor.

"I want you."

The declaration was simple, but its implication seemed to fly over her head as she placed mellow kisses along the redhead's jaw, "I'm already yours."

Anna sighed happily, running her hands through Elsa's hair, "Mm yes but, I _want_ you."

Elsa paused before pulling back to look into her eyes, "Oh… oh! Uhm…"

Anna watched the realization spread across her face in a shade of pink. She found the sudden bout of shyness adorable, but puzzling, "Hm?"

"I never uh… really… had experience… with… that…" Her voice grew quieter near the end of her sentence. She took to bashfully avoiding the ginger's questioning gaze.

"Really?" Elsa nodded.

She wasn't necessarily surprised, but the fact had still caught her unwary. Anna merely brushed it off, "It's okay, I'll help."

"Are you sure?"

"Mmhm, now or never," she murmured against the blonde's skin, shifting ever so slightly to accommodate her lover's stature. Her arousal grew as Elsa shivered, "Alright?"

Elsa nodded and tugged her briefs down to her knees, too anxious to speak. She took her erection in her hand and stroked herself a few times before lining up with Anna's entrance, "Ready?" She asked more for her own sake.

"For you, always," the room was completely dark, save for the natural light that peeked through the blinds. Sight wasn't a reliable sense for the redhead; so when Elsa prodded timidly, Anna wasn't expecting her to be so thick. She gasped.

Elsa tensed, "A-are you okay?"

"Yeah—j-just take it slow," Anna gripped her shoulders, silently hoping that Elsa couldn't see how red her face was at the moment. There was a pause before she felt Elsa edge forward, steadily stretching her walls in all the right ways till their hips joined. They froze, muscles locked as a dizzying feeling passed over them. As strange and pleasant as it was neither of them cared enough to question it.

Elsa recovered shortly after and began to rock her hips against the ginger's. She felt hyper-aware of the small hand that earnestly pawed at her back for support and the other that had a firm grip on her nape; the warm, dampened expanse of her lover's skin where they fitted against each other. Her senses were swarmed by Anna's presence, but she chose to focus on the sweet moans and hushed commands that graced her ear.

"Fuck me harder," Anna really did have a sweet voice.

* * *

Elsa sighed as she tried to ease her heart. Her efforts were tarnished by Anna's breathless giggles; the sound was beautiful and raspy and made her chest flutter with adoration. Elsa placed an innocent kiss against the ginger's forehead.

Anna smiled warmly. She never knew what to say after doing the do, mainly because her past experiences consisted of cold nights and feeling used, "So…"

"So…?" Elsa parroted. She was preoccupied with how the light turned the ginger's locks a soft shade of reddish gold. She toyed with the hem of Anna's jersey, the fact that was still on bothered her to an extent but she didn't think much of it.

The caretaker cursed silently, now she _had_ to take the initiative, _'Um, um, word. What are words…'_ Anna pursed her lips and thought about what to say, but the only thing that came to mind was the blonde's previous behavior, "About earlier um… was this the… y'know, reason?"

She found it adorable how quickly her face turned pink.

Elsa narrowly avoided her inquisitive stare and cleared her throat, "I'm not always rational and am _just_ as capable of making mistakes like any other person… like the time I squirted water on your white blouse, or the laxative laced croissants prank—did I ever say sorry for that?"

"Mm'nope, but I expect some sort apology in the near future. Perhaps through spontaneous cups of hot chocolate and sappy compliments," Anna teased while she caressed Elsa's rosy cheek, "Marshall said you were testing me, I thought I fucked up badly because I didn't "assert dominance" or something."

The older woman chuckled and placed a hand over Anna's freckled one, "Yeah well, that's how he perceives me: ever calculating and always precise."

Anna caught on to the wryness in her tone and furrowed her brows in confusion, "Do you find it a bad thing or…?"

Elsa shrugged and rubbed her thumb against the back of her lover's hand, "Not really, it just gets tiring having to uphold that image. Being the strong, level-headed leader with all of the answers. Messing up means that your actions are questionable and leads to second guessing when you simply don't have the time to… I don't know, I was never allowed a lot of margin for error."

Glacial blue began to creep into her vibrant eyes. Anna had learned by now that anything near the color of ice was _bad_ and that the topic was sensitive, she wanted Elsa's beautiful gaze to remain open and genuine. She pressed her forehead softly against the blonde's, "Yeah well, you can let loose when you're with me alright? At least when we're alone. Taking care of you, that's what I'm here for—well I'm here for a lot more but I _highly_ doubt you'll let me anywhere near your finances."

Elsa chuckled and gave into the sudden rush of security, "I'm glad we have our priorities in order..." She trailed off as Anna leaned forward for a kiss, Elsa met her halfway, for some reason one was never enough for the pair. Unlike the urgency from before, their movements were relaxed and fond. They reveled in the silence, exchanging tender gestures and doting smiles beneath the covers. As comfortable as it was the blonde felt inquisitive, "So... this probably isn't the best time to ask, stop me if you want but…"

"Hmm?"

"He did this, all of it?" The question had caught Anna off guard, she was distracted by the gentle kneading at her side and emotional high. After a second she finally caught on to the indication, "oh! You mean—oh, yeah… but I'm also clumsy y'know and my memory kinda sucks so I might have been the cause for a few of these scars," She palmed at her jersey and wondered why she was passively trying to defend the asshole, "a good portion of these were made while he—we were uhm… messing around."

_Shit I'm sorry, I guess I got a little too excited again… Is this alright? Tell me if I need to… Babe wake up, I gotta… I'm not finished yet, will you stop moving... Fucking hell Anna keep them spread… God you're selfish… What? You can handle yourself…_

The blonde pursed her lips, "Doesn't seem as though you were really into messing around with him."

"It's not… something I'd like to remember."

"Sorry, I don't mean to," Elsa murmured softly before kissing her forehead.

Anna relaxed under the touch, "There's no need to apologize. I know you're just trying to piece everything together, and I'm not giving you much to work with but… Trust me when I say that I've never been this close to someone in a long time. I'll give you the full story eventually, for now I want to enjoy this—you, us..."

Elsa couldn't quite remember when their positions changed but the ginger was straddling her hips with clear intentions, hands running over the cool plane of her stomach. "If you'll have me, that is," Anna said suggestively.

Elsa was already fairly aroused by her being on top, "all of you?"

Anna grabbed the hem of the jersey and slipped it over her head. The action was simple but to them it felt like pulling away a veil, a figurative—and quite literal obscurity. Elsa took in the soft curves and planes dusted with freckles and remanence of darker times; she only saw her as beautiful.

"All of me," Anna assured as she leaned down and claimed Elsa's lips for the hundredth time that night.

* * *

**A/N: Aaah... so I suppose an apology is in order, yeah? I'm incredibly sorry for the ridiculous amount of time that has passed since the last update, there isn't much of an excuse for it. I'm not giving up on the story, though I do want to take time out at some point to edit it to my liking. I'm fairly certain this was not a worthy wait, as long as this chapter may be.**

**Anyhow, here's the long overdue update and the most smut I've written in years. Not my best but, definitely will be better the next time around. Shout outs to my Beta, Sharkamire, and my friend RoseJay for helping me write the chapter. You guys can't see it but I can assure, my thumbs are up. 'Nough rambling though.**

**T****hank you for all the follows and favorites! And sticking with the story for so long! It means a lot really, hopefully I can get my schedule back in order before the year's out.**


End file.
